El Castigo
by Margot Fenring
Summary: No es justo, no es justo,es la enésima vez que nos castigan por su culpa… primero fue por el collar de mi madre, después las cosas se complicaron por culpa de Azula... AU Tiempos actuales /Zutara /Taang? /Tyru / ¿Soki o Sokkla?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes mencionados de Avatar:The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

_En cursivas los pensamientos_

* * *

**El Castigo**

* * *

**I**

_No es __justo, no es justo, no es justo… es la enésima vez que nos castigan por su culpa. Son cuarto para las 4 y a esta hora me estoy perdiendo el último entrenamiento antes de la competencia del maestro Pakku por culpa de este idiota descomunal… y ya me imagino a Gran Gran en la noche… me reñirá por enésima vez el no poder comportarme como una señorita._

- ¡Sabes que no es justo!, que esté perdiendo mi tiempo en este entupido laboratorio por tu culpa

- Yo no soy culpable de tus torpezas – dijo en tono neutro

- ¡Cómo te atreves¡es por tu culpa que llevamos horas limpiando este polvoso laboratorio!

- Yo no quería pelear a medio patio, si mal no recuerdo tu empezaste pegándome con un látigo de agua… además el de la idea fue el director Bumi

- Si, con apoyo de tu queridísimo tío Iroh…

- Créeme que del laboratorio a volver a pasar esa aterradora experiencia de que nos amarren en el descanso, es mas¡prefiero limpiar mil veces este mugroso laboratorio!

- ¡Que sacrificado!

- Por si no lo sabes yo también debería de estar entrenando y no limpiando el desastre de tu hermano

- ¡La culpa fue tuya¡tú me robaste el collar de mi madre!

- Yo no lo robé, si lo querías solo tenías que pedírmelo como la gente civilizada

- ¿como explicas que por enésima ocasión estuviera en tu poder?

- ¿Y como explicas que alguien me diera un latigazo y terminara con el trabajo de horas por la mañana?

- Oh… lo olvidaba , su excelencia se preocupa mucho por su peinado

- yo creo que tu no

- ¡que tonterías estas diciendo!

- Admítelo, la _Princesa Caramelo_ está enojada porque ninguno de sus príncipes ha venido a rescatarla del horrible laboratorio

_Princesa Caramelo…. ¡Condenada Toph!... nada __más te encuentre… ¡no tenía que gritarme así la vez que peleamos!, por su culpa ahora todo mundo me llama así…nada mas la vea, no habrá túnel tan oscuro y profundo donde no llegue mi mano vengadora._

_-_ Touché!

- no se de que estás hablando – replico molesta

- Vamos , hace días que vienes sin esa horrible trenza, te vez distraída , te soltaste el cabello y hasta dejaste que Ty Lee tomara tu collar, tuviste suerte de que no llegara a manos de Azula

- ¡Eso no es cierto…!

- Claro que si… que no te hayas dado cuenta es otra cosa

- Pero…, ya verás cuando llegue…

- ¿el cabeza de bola de billar?

- ¡Eh¡que tiene su nombre y es Aang!

- Pues no lo veo por ningún lado y por lo que sé no vendrá

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- Que tenía cierto entrenamiento con una molesta marimacha

- ¡No hables así de Toph!

- Al fin y al cabo no es mi amiga

- No es cierto, hoy es viernes y… - _¿Cómo diablos sabe tanto?_

- Y he de decir que no hacen mala pareja

- ¡de que estás hablando!, a Toph le gusta Sokka…

- Gustaba, tiempo pasado

- ¡que dices!

- Yo solo digo lo que veo, dos tórtolos dándose besos de pollito

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!

- De que te sorprendes, es natural, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Por cierto… el nerd tu hermano parece que ya se está reponiendo de lo de Yue

- ¡Mi hermano sigue inconsolable!

- Si claro, cada que pueden el y la chica Kyoshi se quedan viéndose como borregos a medio morir… son patéticos

- ¿Patéticos?, Patética tu hermana que se nota que derrapa por ese tal Chan

- ¿Cuál Chan? – _dice con aparente indiferencia_

- Ese, que no la toma en cuenta y que se cree el galán de su salón

- mmmm… no le va a durar a Azula, llegado su momento hará de su vida un infierno

- ¡tenían que ser hermanos!

- tu hermano sigue siendo el mas patético

- y tu hermana es el mismísimo demonio

- bienvenida a mi mundo – _dice en su clásico tono sarcástico_

Escuchamos ruidos afuera. La curiosidad se impone y nos acercamos, es raro… creía que estábamos aislados en el laboratorio del segundo piso y ya es tarde. Me acerco a la puerta e inmediatamente Zuko me aparta bruscamente y me tapa la boca.

_Así que ese aroma era de su loción… Con razón el collar de mi madre…__ que d_igo… sigo forcejeando hasta que me suelta.

- como lo sospeché

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Lo sabía

- ¿que sabías?

- Ty Lee siempre habla demasiado, pero esto es la prueba que necesitaba para comprar su silencio

- ¿Qué prueb…? - y entonces, desde su ángulo observo como Ty Lee y Haru demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- 3, fuera… lo siento Princesa Caramelo, estas fuera

- ¡Jamás lo habría imaginado!

- Pues con esos bigotes de Dai Li no me extraña… ella es fanática de esa banda

- Pobrecita…

- Jajajajaja

- De que te ríes

- De nada

_En todo este tiempo no lo había visto reír…se ve bien… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!, esto es castigo divino…no sé que habré hecho en otra vida…. No merezco castigos así…_

- ¡falta mucho para las 6 y el trabajo no se acaba!

-No te preocupes, porque gracias a ti estaremos castigados hasta el año 10,000

- Idiota

- Tonta

- campesina

- amargado

- Princesa Caramelo

Y ahí estamos, uno al lado del otro, peleando como de costumbre y limpiando el fallido experimento de mi hermano que terminó , curiosamente, con caramelo pegado a las mesas del laboratorio. Condenado Sokka…nada mas lo vea... Algo me dice que Suki tuvo que ver con esto. Pero claro… ambos están castigados escribiendo mil veces _Debo poner atención cuando trabajo en el laboratorio, o no debo poner demasiada azúcar al experimento… o algo por el estilo,_ vigilados por el pacífico maestro Kuei.

- Se ha hecho un incómodo silencio.

- Oye Zuko

- Que quieres

- No te duele

- ¿dolerme?

- La marca

- Ah… no, ya no

- Debió doler mucho

- …si

No puedo mas, estoy harta de tallar el caramelo, ya habrá tiempo de sobra, me lavo las manos, me acerco a Zuko y toco con cuidado su marca, tengo miedo que reaccione tan mal como pasó con Song o con Jin…pero no sucede nada, hasta pareciera que sus músculos se relajan y su rostro toma una apariencia pacífica

- Katara – _es la primera vez que le escucho mi nombre_

- Si…

- Tienes unas manos son muy suaves

- Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti

- Lo estas haciendo

- Se impulsa un poco y me besa.

Ok… eso si que no me lo esperaba tengo los ojos abiertos, mejor los cierro.

Y continua…y seguimos castigados, pero sabes que, en realidad no me importa… castigos así podría soportarlos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

- 3 a 1 , gané 

- No es justo, recibiste ayuda de la maestra Wu

- No es cierto, solo compartimos una deliciosa taza de té…

- Pakku , paga paga viejo gruñón , una apuesta es una apuesta

- Mph…! - dice Pakku desembolsando - nada mas se entere su abuela

- Nada mas se entere que apostaste a su nieta Gran Gran no va a estar de muy buen humor - dijo Bumi

- Gyatso… - dice Iroh con su mejor sonrisa

- Condenado Iroh…dime cómo le hiciste para que la chica Bei Fong…

- Yo no hice nada… - dice con una sonrisa - Director Bumi…

- Mushi, eres astuto como un zorro, aquí esta lo de mi apuesta

- Y pensar que por tu culpa casi nos descubren…si no hubieras empujado a esa chica de rosa por las escalera no sé que habría pasado

- Apuesto a que no duran una semana – dijo Pakku irritado

- ¿Doblamos la apuesta Iroh? – dice Gyatso

En el rostro de Iroh se dibuja una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

Breve nota: respecto a lo de princesa Caramelo, se que era _Sugar Queen_, pero la verdad le queda perfecto. 

Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes mencionados de Avatar:The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Just Eowyn_** , _**Aralys**_ y _**Turkecitah**_.

Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar _**Reviews**_!!!

* * *

**El Castigo**

* * *

**II**

- ¡Ya vine! – gritó Katara

- Ya era hora que llegaras – dijo Sokka en la entrada de la casa

- ¿Y Gran Gran?

- Al teléfono - dijo ceñudo

- Pakku – dijo dejando su mochila encima de una de las sillas del ante comedor

- Para variar

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo¿Qué hacías?

- Veamos…sexo salvaje con Zuko en el laboratorio y después en las jardineras

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Katara inocentemente

- Ya , en serio

- Castigada hermanito

- Pero ya es muy tarde…

- Pues me pusieron a limpiar el caramelo que cierto individuo derramó por el laboratorio, se hizo tarde y cuando llegó Iroh mis manos ardían , mira – dijo mostrándole sus manos

- Pero esto no se va a quedar así Sokka¿En qué estabas pensando al provocar semejante problema?

Su hermano solamente se encogió de hombros.

- Solo estaba un poco disperso

- Disperso… disperso… ¡me debes un tratamiento para manos!

- eso no justifica la hora

- ¿que quieres que te diga ?, que fue un infiero porque me pusieron a limpiar el lugar con Zuko, pero creo que eso ya lo había dicho

- ¡¡¡¡Cómo!!!!

- El director dijo algo de tolerancia…que no recuerdo

- Pobre hermanita dijo Sokka- no hay semana que terminen castigados…deberías madurar y tomar las cosas como de quien vienen

- Si claro…

- En ese momento apareció Gran Gran en la puerta de la cocina.

- Katara… ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?

- Lo siento Gran Gran, me castigaron otra vez

- Si… fue lo que me dijo Pakku, por cierto quiere verte en los entrenamientos de mañana

- Ahí estaré

- ¿va venir a cenar? – dijo Sokka – muero de hambre

- Hoy no… surgió un imprevisto y no vendrá

- ¡más para mí!

Gran Gran lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué?... Gran Gran, no es por nada , pero si el no viene se pierde de la mas deliciosa comida que en su vida probará

- Sokka – dijo Gran Gran sonriendo cariñosa – está bien , te apartaré una ración extra

- Bueno… yo voy a bañarme… no volveré a comer caramelo en mi vida

- Es una pena – dijo Gran Gran

Katara se retiro a sus habitaciones. Había sido un día muy largo, tenía tanto que contarle a Toph y a Suki. Y ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar largo y tendido. Salió del baño y se encontró con Sokka en la silla de su escritorio.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Veras…

- Debe ser algo importante, porque no sueles venir a platicar conmigo

- Lo es

- ¿es grave?

- Eh… escucha bien Katara,antes que nada , debes escuchar mi versión de los hechos

- ¿Y ahora que hiciste?

- Verás… esto fue extraño… emmmm… no se como decirlo, pero debes saberlo

- ¿y bien?

- Toph se me declaró

- ¡¡¡Qué!!!

- Si…y eres la última en saberlo, porque lo hizo mientras te regañaban en la dirección

- ¿pero cómo?

- Pues … no sé, simplemente pasó

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

- Bueno…le dije la verdad, que la quiero como a una hermanita

Katara se acercó a su hermano, se sentó frente a su hermano y lo observó con atención.

- ¿Y ella que dijo?

- Bueno… dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz con Suki, que ella estaría bien , que comprendía y trataría de verme como a un hermano

- ¿Eso lo dijo la mismísima Toph Bei Fong¿Estamos hablando de la misma…?

- Palabras mas, palabras menos, es en breve resumen

- Ummm… eso esta muy raro

- Si…

- Y eso fue después del laboratorio

- Si…

- Vaya…

- ¿hice mal…?

- ¿se lo contaste a Gran Gran?

- No…te esperé, se que son amigas y me preocupa Toph…es una gran chica , pero…

- Ella estará bien – dijo su hermana

- Ahora entiendo menos

- Créeme, es fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar

- Peor ahora va a ser extraño estar a su lado…

- ¿Y Suki?

- Se lo platiqué a Suki

- ¿Qué dijo ella?

- Que ya lo sabía¿Puedes creerlo?

- Si

- ¿tú también lo sabías?

- Si

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Era cosa de Toph, no mía

Gran Gran apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- La cena está lista¿pasa algo malo?

- Nada Gran Gran , ya vamos

La cena transcurrió con la tranquilidad habitual. Sokka devoró varios platos de los guisos de Gran Gran y tuvo doble ración del postre de su abuela, en cambio Katara tuvo que escuchar una larga filípica de su querida abuela sobre el como debería comportarse una señorita que se preciara de venir de la Tribu agua del Sur.

En pocas palabras, nada nuevo.

Todavía Sokka se quedó un rato jugando en línea con su novia y amigos. Aburrido pensó Katara y se dirigió a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente tenía entrenamiento con Pakku y tenía que reponer las horas perdidas.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana se escucharon los acordes de una canción afuera de la casa. Sokka estaba despierto y le hizo una señal para que no se moviera. Gran Gran estaba de pie y encendió la luz de su habitación. Sokka hizo una señal y le mostró desde el ángulo donde se encontraba a un grupo de personas cantando al pie de la ventana. Distinguió a Iroh, Bumi, Gyatso y un grupo de amigos que apoyaban a Pakku.

Se escuchaban los acordes lastimeros de una canción.

Katara y Sokka hicieron lo posible para evitar reir. Lo mejor vino cuando escucharon que Gran Gran abrió la puerta y arrojó una cubeta de agua helada sobre Pakku.

A la mañana siguiente Gran Gran estaba de muy buen humor. Ni Katara ni Sokka hicieron comentario alguno.

* * *

Por favor, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos... son bien recibidos XP 

**Dejen reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Los personajes mencionados de Avatar:The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Ando un poco apurada, quería introducir a un par de conocidos… pero no se pudo, ya será el próximo año. XD

Con dedicatoria especial para **_Turkecitah, Aralys y Just Eowyn_**.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**III**

* * *

- Es tarde, es tarde…. - murmuraba una chica morena mientras se despedía de su abuela 

Salgo corriendo de casa como el alma que me lleva el diablo, apenas si me sequé el cabello y lo amarré con la liga que vi, tomo la maleta, respiro y empiezo la carrera de mi vida… ¡vamos, solo a Pakku se le ocurre la genial idea de entrenar un par de horas antes del inicio de las competencias…

Y puedo apostar casi cualquier cosa a que estará esperándome con cronómetro en mano y una serie de comentarios sarcásticos sobre si el sol ya salió, que si quiero descansar debería ir a una isla desierta, y cosas por el estilo.

Doblo la avenida, esquivo al señor que acaba de comprar un café, brinco el carrito de la señora que lleva un bebé, se que es imprudente, pero tengo prisa….espero con ansias que cambie el semáforo para poder llegar por un atajo a la puerta posterior del colegio. Es la mas cercana al gimnasio de los maestros agua.

Por fin alto. Sigo corriendo. Salto a una ancianita, les doy un rápido saludo a las guerreras Kyoshi que vienen apoyar a los equipos locales y finalmente me cuelo en el interior del gimnasio.

Un grupo ya está calentando y no veo a Pakku por ninguna parte, yo trato de disimular, boto la mochila, y cuando empiezo a practicar…

- tarde como siempre

- maestro Pakku, no era mi intención…

- nunca es su intención, lo sé, pero hoy estoy de buen humor… así que solo harás 50 abdominales y 25 lagartijas s antes de empezar a entrenar

Sonrió y doy gracias al cielo, pero en especial a Gran Gran, en verdad esta de buen humor…es extraño…bebe esa cosa rara que le encanta y tiene una sonrisa boba que es irritante…definitivamente la abuela debe de arrojarle agua mas seguido.

* * *

Zuko entra a su habitación, se despertó temprano, fue a correr, dio un par de vueltas en la pista y regresó con un hambre de aquellas. Ya era tiempo de regresar, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con su tío y desayunarían juntos… 

Domingo, se dijo, Jeong Jeong los citó poco antes de la ceremonia inaugural, seguramente su hermana llegaría en medio de su club de ciegos adeptos y sus amigas. No tenía ni ganas ni la intención de verlas, las esquivaba desde que terminó abruptamente con Mai, pero Azula esta en el equipo y que remedio…

Llegó al apartamento donde vivía, subió tranquilamente la escaleras y se encontró con su hermana en el comedor.

- ¡Zuzu!

- ¿y tu qué haces aquí?– masculló

- ¡oh, como eres mal educado… ¿acaso ya se te olvidó saludar de forma civilizada?

- En ese momento su tío salió de la cocina. Traía una bandeja de té.

- has regresado

- si… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Bueno… tu padre no puede llevarla a la competencia ,irá con nosotros

- Genial, un día perfecto

Su tío dejó la bandeja frente a Azula y volvió a meterse en la cocina. Zuko tomó el bote de leche fría y maquinalmente se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¡Iuk!...No seas cochino

- Es mi leche

- Veo que has olvidado los pocos modales que te enseñaron en casa

- Lo que tú digas

- ¿Y que te trae por estos lares?

- Bueno… le dije a papá que te extrañaba y que quería pasar un rato con mi hermano

- Si , claro

- Es en serio Zuzu, como cuando éramos pequeños…

- Ya en serio, estoy harto de tus mentiras.

- Bien Zuzu… Ty Lee no me trajo el collar de la campesina, dijo que tú se lo quitaste

- ¿Querías un collar nuevo ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ozai?

- Porque quiero ese

- Pero es el de una campesina…

- Pero me gustó…

- Igual que te gustó su amigo... como se llamaba, oh si, Jet

- Ah... esa fue otra cosa

- Pues yo recuerdo que la hiciste llorar y te lo llevaste como trofeo y no conforme lograste que se cambiara de escuela

- Ah…eso solo fue por capricho

- ¿y el collar no lo es?

- Bueno… se que simboliza algo mas que ese amigo

- Ay Azula… ¡quien te entiende!

Zuko siguió bebiendo la leche mientras su hermana le dedicaba una horrible mirada.

- Mira hermanito… todo lo que halla sido de ella será mío, su collar, su hermano, su novio o lo que tenga…

Zuko se atragantó y escupió la leche a su hermana.

- ¡Zuko¡Mira loq ue hiciste!

- Lo siento…es que suena tan, tan…

- ¡Arruinaste mi maquillaje!

- Ya te imagino con el cabeza de billar…

- Bueno eso si que no

- Su amiga marimacha no lo creo

- Paso

- Y si mal no recuerdo su hermano te odia desde lo que le hiciste a Suki con el trabajo de Química

- ¡pásame una toalla!

- Creo que son planes absurdos

- Bueno, me quedaré con su novio…

- ¿Pero no tienes a Chan?

- Ya me aburrió…¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo irritada

Zuko se moría de risa… la risa se escuchaba por toda la casa y su tío entró extrañado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tío… Zuzu me escupió leche… - dijo compungida

Zuko estaba muerto de risa, su tío extrañado lo observó como se alejaba corriendo su habitación. El joven se alejó para calmar esa risa nerviosa…si su hermana supiera…no diría tantas tonterías…

* * *

Gran Gran estaba en la cocina de su casa. 

Tenía un instante de descanso en lo que se cosía la salsa, se sentó en la barra.

Sokka había salido para acompañar a Suki y tenía tanta prisa que no había despertado a su hermana. Se sentía tranquila, el tiempo le había hecho cambiar…y eso de encontrarse con Pakku casi medio siglo después no le hacía mucha gracia.

Lo apreciaba como amigo porque era parte de su pasado, sabía todo sobre el que había sido su hogar. Pero no era gratuito que lo hubiera abandonado. De joven era insoportable, por lo visto eso no había cambiado con el tiempo. Ella solía aventarle agua helada cuando era un aprendiz de maestro agua, al principio se resfriaba, pero fue adquiriendo experiencia y terminaba convirtiendo en miles de copos de nieve que brillaban en la noche.

Era irritante, era un buen prospecto, pero no era suficiente.

Entonces un buen día desapareció, en secreto se unió a los que hicieron la expedición al sur y no volvieron a verse. Ella hizo su vida, fue feliz, se enamoró de un apuesto marino y tuvo una bella hija que a su vez se casó con otro marino y le dieron dos hermosos nietos. Un buen día su esposo falleció y después la tragedia de su hija.

Cada que veía la foto familiar sentía cierta nostalgia.

Si no hubiera sido por su nieta probablemente jamás se habrían encontrado…pero esa era otra historia, ya era hora de continuar con la salsa...

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD**

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**IV**

Toph Bei Fong hace su entrada triunfal como todas las mañanas. Casi puedo jurar que escucho la suave voz de su madre desde la limosina. Y sale con su largo vestido de princesa, un peinado impecable y su elegante bolso donde trae su equipo de entrenamiento. Uno de sus guardianes la deja en la entrada, ella avanza y después de despedirse de su madre me dice.

- se donde estas , sal de ahí

- vaya, la elegante Toph Bei Fong finalmente ha llegado

- cállate pies ligeros

- ¿sabe de las competencias?

- No… cree que voy a un festival cultural de artes por obligación de la escuela

- De artes…

- acompáñame

- esta bien

Había olvidado decirles que a parte de pertenecer a una de las familias más distinguidas y ricas de todo el mundo es una genial maestra tierra, pero eso sus padres no lo saben. Todos los días aparece como princesa y acaba vestida con pantalones cortos, camiseta larga, muñequeras y su eterna diadema con pompones. Debo decir que es un poco engreída, pero me cae bien. Cuando llegas a conocerla un poco más es imposible no quererla.

- ahora si… vámonos…

- bien

- ¿no le has dicho?

- No

- Ah – suspiro tranquilo

- Pero algo me dice que lo sabe

- La verdad es que preferiría decírselo en persona, antes de que alguien más se lo diga

- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso

- ¿en serio?

- Si…

- Pero…

- Dejémoslo para mas tarde, debemos entrenar un poco antes de la competencia

- escuché que la Roca quiere la revancha

- mas vale que haya mejorado, porque la vez pasada no duró nada

- pero ahora yo también competiré

- ni creas que te dejaré ganar pies de bailarina, esta vez solo tierra control

- ¿y quien dijo que te iba a dejar ganar?

Aang y Toph se alejan del sitio riéndose entre codazos y empujones.

* * *

Mientras tanto… Katara estaba lista o al menos eso creía. Escuchó algunas risas, se había quedado un poco mas pero ya era hora de ir rumbo a la explanada. Aceleró el paso, pues reconoció la voz. Eran las amigas de Azula y definitivamente no tenía la intención de pelear antes de la competencia. Pero entonces algo la hizo esconderse tras la jardinera. 

- vamos Zuko, no dirás que no me extrañas

- veras Mai…

- te conozco bien, esto ha sido solo un mal entendido

- pues yo creo que han sido demasiados

- Zuko…no sabes lo que te he extrañado – dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello – no tendrás a alguien por ahí

- Mai… te estas comportando muy extraña

- Es que… - acto seguido Mai lo besó y el simplemente se dejó llevar

Katara lo quería matar. Entonces que rayos se había pasado en el laboratorio. Si, claro, seguramente solo estaba jugando con ella porque había pelado por enésima vez. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Se dijo una y otra vez. Se levantó de la jardinera. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con su maleta en el hombro.

* * *

Sokka estaba en primera fila, pronto empezarían la ceremonia y después podría correr al dojo a ver a Suki y sus amigas se presentarían en la competencia contra los estudiantes del colegio Ba Sing Se en la categoría de artes marciales. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarla en sus entrenamientos y estaba bastante satisfecho con su desempeño. 

A lo lejos vio venir a su hermana, y no se veía de muy buen humor, seguramente se debía a que él había olvidado despertarla y había llegado tarde otra vez a los entrenamientos. Pobre del que le tocara pelear con ella este día, la verdad es que lo iba a pasar muy mal.

- ¡Sokka!

- ¿Aang? – observó que venía con Toph

- Hola chico del boomerang

- Hola chicos

- ¿listo para apoyarnos? – dijo Aang

- Bueno… este … es que iré a ver a Suki

- Oh , es cierto, también compite hoy

- Le va a ir bien, han entrenado mucho – dijo Toph

- Si…

- Que pena… esperábamos que fueras a ver a la Roca

- ¿La Roca esta aquí?

- Ah , si – dijo Toph – dice que quiere la revancha

- La Roca…. Suki, ver a la Roca o ver a mi novia….si veo a la Roca tal vez consiga su autógrafo, pero si no voy con Suki puede que me mate ¡¡¡¡argh¡¡¡por que la vida es tan injusta!!!

Toph y Aang rieron. Era tan divertido ver así a Sokka.

* * *

La ceremonia dio inicio, los contingentes de las distintas escuelas pasaron al frente. Desde las gradas, cada escuela apoyaba eufóricamente a su respectiva selección. Había gente que venía de las distintas escuelas del mundo conocido, agua, tierra, fuego y aire que se mezclaban en un hermoso y colorido desfile. El director Bumi les dirigió unas amables palabras de bienvenida y acto seguido dispersó los contingentes a sus respectivos sitios. Había gritos, saludos, amenazas, porras y mucha gente que esperaba con ansias el inicio de las justas. 

Katara estaba de un genio de los mil demonios, pero procuraba disimularlo. La primera ronda fue pan comido, pero conforme avanzaban las competencias su ira no parecía disminuir. Pakku parecía encantado, creía que todo se debía a sus maravillosos entrenamientos y parecía pavor real cada que su alumna eliminaba rápida y efectivamente a sus rivales. Le recordaba tanto su juventud…

En tanto… en la arena de los maestros Zuko se lucía en la arena, los discípulos del Zhao habían dado guerra, pero los movimientos certeros y elegantes del maestro fuego los habían dejado fuera sin problemas. En tanto Azula se lucía con sus técnicas avanzadas. Jeong Jeong miraba a sus discípulos, eran buenos, pero le parecía que todavía les faltaba algo, las formas eran correctas, los movimientos certeros y seguros, pero todavía les faltaban años de práctica y algo mas, lo cual le generaba gran desazón.

Desde las gradas, Iroh observaba a sus sobrinos, los entrenamientos con Zuko al parecer lo habían ayudado a mejorar sus técnicas y Azula parecía la reencarnación de Lo y Li en sus años mozos, para ser precisos le parecía la versión corregida y aumentada, era simplemente aterrador.

En la plataforma de tierra Aang se divertía haciendo de las suyas, era la primera vez que participaba en un enfrentamiento de este tipo, este año competiría por esa disciplina gracias a Toph., el año pasado había participado con el equipo de agua, porque Katara había sido su maestra, con un poco suerte conseguiría alguien que le enseñara a dominar el fuego y tal ve se atrevería a competir por las tres disciplinas…las de aire eran otra cosa.

El era considerado un niño prodigio, su participación en la exhibición de los maestros aire era uno de los eventos mas esperados. Formalmente no podía participar en la competencia, no tenía caso, pero formaría parte de la exhibición de la noche. Donde los campeones de las distintas disciplinas se presentarían en una gala anual y Gyatso se había ocupado de que este año se esforzara en mostrar las mejores técnicas en la clausura.

Toph en cambio hacía gala de sus habilidades, dejaba avanzar un poco a su enemigo y cuando era el momento preciso lo arrojaba sin contemplación afuera del cuadro Reía como nunca, gritaba, insultaba a sus contrincantes al grado de hacerles perder el control, .hasta el momento no habían logrado hacerle nada, la gente gritaba eufórica cuando subía a pelear. El enfrentamiento con la Roca era el más esperado y el público pudo observar encantado como con gran maestría el peleador salía despedido por los aires después de un emocionante combate. El enfrentamiento final sería con Aang. El público estaba expectante cuando el combate dio inicio.

* * *

Katara estaba exhausta, todavía faltaba la gala y ella ya estaba francamente fastidiada. Había tomado una ducha y se había puesto su uniforme de gala para la exhibición. Guardó su maleta en el locker y salió decidida a mostrar por que era una de las mejores discípulos del maestro Pakku. 

- ¿Katara?

Ella se puso en posición de ataque al reconocer su voz.

- Jet…

- hola

- hola – dijo fríamente

- te vi …has mejorado mucho

- no recuerdo que estuvieras en algún equipo

- ingresé al equipo de Artes Marciales de Ba Sing Se

- ¿los que pelearon con Suki?

- ¿eres su amiga?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – dijo recelosa

- Pelearon muy bien

En ese momento se acercó alguien al lugar.

- Katara casi es la hora de la…

- ¿Zuko? – dijo con el ceño fruncido Jet

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a competir

- ¿Azula está cerca?

- Si

- Entonces debo irme – dijo Jet – no debe saber que estuve aquí

Katara lo observó con extrañeza.

- Deberíamos reunirnos algún día – dijo Jet a Katara – ya sabes, para recordar los viejos tiempos

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Zuko

- Vaya…, eso si que es una sorpresa, así que hay algo entre ustedes…

- Si – dijo Zuko

- No – dijo Katara

La dama ha hablado - dijo Jet , acercándose a ella

Acto seguido Katara lo repelió con un ataque de agua que lo dejó congelado en un locker, cuando Zuko intentó acercarse ella hizo lo mismo y se alejó rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la exhibición. Jet no podía moverse, en cambio el maestro fuego derritió y evaporó el agua y se lanzó en pos de la maestra agua.

- Katara, espera… -- dijo alcanzándola a la altura de los jardines - ¿qué sucede?

- Sucede que soy una tonta

- No entiendo nada

- Yo sabía que tenías buena memoria… ¿recuerdas esta mañana? Este mismo sitio con Mai

- ¿me espiabas?

- ¡Claro que no!,¡quién me crees!,yo solo iba a la ceremonia de inauguración

- Entonces debes escucharme…

- Nada de escucharte – dijo colérica – ¡por mi puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras!

- tu… - dijo acercándose a ella

- ¡No me toques! – dijo alejándose

- Pero…

- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti en lo que me resta de vida!

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Turkecitah**_ por sus comentarios **XD**.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**V**

* * *

La gala había sido estupenda, los mejores competidores habían hecho una demostración de sus habilidades en la explanada de la escuela. Habían recibido sus medallas y flores, Katara se había mostrado muy feliz, pero desde que había abandonado el lugar no había dicho una palabra. 

Katara y sus amigos regresaron a casa después de la gala, Gran Gran había hecho una cena especial. El chico no dejaba de hablar de las maravillosas evoluciones de Suki y Toph y Aang seguían trabados en una discusión de las ventajas y desventajas de ciertos movimientos que habían visto en la arena. La única que parecía silenciosa y ajena a tanta felicidad era Katara. Gran Gran recibió a todos con mucha alegría, la cena fue animada, Katara se trató de esforzar en dar su mejor cara, pero se retiró temprano a su habitación.

Los chicos todavía se quedaron un rato, al día siguiente era domingo, podrían dormir hasta el medio día. Sokka todavía quedó en reunirse con Suki a la mañana siguiente y la acompañó a su casa, los papás de Toph enviaron un carro por ella y Gyatso y Aang se retiraron con Pakku.

Cuando el último invitado se retiró Gran Gran fue a ver s su nieta. La luz estaba apagada y ella estaba de espaldas, aparentemente se había quedado dormida, pero ella intuía que las cosas no estaba bien…si no la conociera diría que estaba tratando de evadir a todos.

En tanto Zuko y su tío llegaron al apartamento. Habían dejado a Azula en casa de Ty Lee, aparentemente iban a seguir celebrando, habían invitado a Zuko pero el chico había dicho que no estaba de humor, que estaba cansado y que no único que quería hacer era dormir. Azula se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ellos sin despedirse.

Todo el camino entrecerró los ojos para fingir que dormía y evitar las preguntas que le pudiera hacer su tío. Al llegar al apartamento salió desganado, arrastrando la mochila.

- Zuko

- Si tío – dijo mientras dejaba la maleta en el armario

- Pasa algo

- No…nada

- Noté que mejoraste mucho

- Ha sido gracias a ti – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- Yo no he hecho nada, ha sido el resultado de tu esfuerzo

Zuko esbozó un intento de sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Su tío lo notó y trató de llevar la conversación por otros rumbos.

- ¿un poco de té?

- Estoy cansado, quiero ducharme, quizá mas tarde

- Tomaré eso por un si

Cuando regresó su tío lo esperaba con una tetera y dos vasos de cerámica de negros de borde blanco.

- ¿estamos celebrando algo?

- Estamos celebrando que ganaste un par de relucientes medallas y que tomaste parte de la gala

- Ah… es cierto – dijo sentándose frente a la mesilla mientras su tío le servía un poco de la humenate bebida

- No pareces muy contento

- No es eso

- ¿problemas con Azula?

Su sobrino negó con la cabeza y empezó a tomar un poco de té.

- ¿problemas con una chica de unos ojazos azules?

- Quizá – dijo evasivo

- Ya lo arreglarás

- no quiere volver a verme

Iroh lo observó extrañado.

- hubo problemas por culpa de Mai

- creí que habías terminado con ella hace un par de semanas

- terminamos, me enteré que salió con un tal Ruon-Jian, pero hoy me fue a buscar

- mmm – dijo su tío bebiendo más té

- Mai me besó, Katara nos vio y peleamos…me congeló, la seguí y en resumen, no me quiere ver ni en pintura

- ¿y tú no te negaste?

Fui claro con Mai, no estoy dispuesto a regresar, no voy a negar que fuimos felices, pero es tan complicada…no le gusta nada

- Ya veo

- Así están las cosas

- Creo que deberías buscarla y aclarar todo

- Eso voy a hacer

- Quizá deberías llevarle unas flores para disculparte

- Si claro, ya me imagino recorriendo las calles con un ramo de flores

- ¿Por qué no?

- es anticuado

- Pero a las chicas lindas les gustan las flores

- ¿y si me las arroja?

- Bueno…es un riesgo que vas a correr

- No pienso dejar las cosas así, debo aclarar todo

- entonces será mejor que vayas a dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Katara se levantó muy tarde, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, su cabello esponjado y salió desganada de su habitación, encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía que Sokka iba a comer fuera y otra de Gran Gran en la cual le informaba que iba a hacer unas compras y que regresaría por la tarde, pues había quedado de verse con la tía Wu. 

Decidió que no podía quedarse, afuera hacía un clima muy agradable y no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse, fue a darse un baño, se puso ropa cómoda, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y salió a dar una vuelta, de camino a las tiendas se dio cuenta que a lo lejos venía Zuko, trató de pasar desapercibida, pero fue inútil. Lo encontró de frente al tratar de evadirlo por una tienda de discos.

- Katara…

- Te dije claramente que no quería verte – dijo furiosa

- Tenemos que hablar

- ¡No quiero!

- Bien… si así lo quieres, casos extremos requieren medidas extremas

Zuko se acercó a ella, tomó su mano, Katara solo alcanzó a escuchar un click.

- ¡Por Tui y La! – dijo irritada - ¡Que significa esto!

- Debemos de hablar

- ¡Pero estoy encadenada a ti ¡has perdido la cabeza!

- es una medida extrema

- ¡tienes que dejarme ir!

- No lo haré hasta que hablemos

Katara desesperada trató de congelar las cadenas, pero fue inútil

- ni lo intentes, las hallé entre las cosas de mi tío, son a prueba de hielo

- ¡Qué!... ¿por que tendría tu tío algo así…?

El chico solo se encogió los hombros.

- Olvídalo – dijo mientras desesperada revolvió torpemente su bolsa y marcó al número de Toph

- lo sentimos, pero el número que usted marco, no esa disponi… - se escuchó

- ¡¡¡¡¡nooooooooooooooooo¡Dónde está Toph cuando mas la necesito!

* * *

En tanto en un sitio muy lejos de ahí. Una chica de elegante vestomenta beige se encontraba frente a un tablero , parecía bastante contenta, mienrtas su adversario observaba atónito su última jugada. 

- ¡una vez más! – dijo Aang

- ¡Te gané admítelo!

- ¡Una vez más!

- No

- Por favor…

- En mil años me ganarás – dijo Toph - admítelo soy la mejor

La madre de Toph se acercó al lugar y murmuró.

- querida…una señorita no hace tanto escándalo por un juego de Pai-Sho

- lo siento mucho mamá, fué la emoción del momento, sabes lo torpe que soy para jugar...me emociona ganar por primera vez…

Su madre la observó con una sonrisa indulgente.

- prometo bajar la voz – dijo con una sonrisa angelical

- ¿desean un poco de té verde con menta?...he escuchado que es bueno para el desarollo...

- me encantaría mamá, no sabes el calor que tengo – dijo Toph

Aang la observó irritado, no comprendía como podía estar recibiendo la paliza de su vida en Pai Sho si era el mejor alumno de Gyatso.

- ¿cómo es posible? - dijo mientras la señora Bei Fong ordenaba que les llevara té a la sala de juegos

- solo diré que aprendí del mejor – dijo con su mejor sonrisa

* * *

- juro que cuando me desaten tendrás una muerte lenta y horrorosa 

- al menos ya me hablas

- ¡eres odioso!

- Y tu eres una terca

- ¡No se como rayos pude fijarme en ti!

- Y yo se por que me fijé en ti

Katara se detuvo de golpe.

- nada mas me sales con una tontería…un momento…debes traer las llaves

Zuko sacó una pequeña llavecita y la paseó por unos segundos frente a la joven

-¡dámela! – dijo desesperada

El chico se limitó a balancear la llave, la joven hizo un movimiento y en una fracción de segundo observaron como la llave salía despedida ,entraba limpiamente a una coladera para perderse en la rápida corriente subterránea.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- ¡Que hiciste!

- ¡debes traer un duplicado!

- No…

-¡Cómo que no¡es que no se te ocurrió que esto podía pasar!

- Era mi último recurso – se defendió

- Juro…juro por las cenizas de mi madre que sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa

- Bueno, quizá vale la pena morir si solo así me escuchas - dijo tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

Katara tenía sus instintos asesinos a flore de piel, una palabra mas…

- ¿Katara¿Zuko?

Ella volteó desesperada, Jet de nuevo, el día mejoraba, el podría traer unas ganzúas o algo…trató de esbozar una sonrisa

- Jet – murmuró Zuko mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano encadenada de Katara

- Vaya, vaya…con que no había nada

- Jet... debes de… - iba a decir Katara cuando alguien llegó corriendo y abrazó a Zuko.

- ¡¡¡Lee!!!

Jet y Katara observaron con sorpresa a la chica que abrazaba a Zuko.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

- Jin… ¡Que sorpresa!

- No lo puedo creer…¡oh!…pero interrumpo algo – dijo al sentir la mirada feroz de Katara

- Chicos, ella es Jin, una amiga de Ba Sing Se, Jin , ella es Katara y el otro Jet

Katar la observó con interés, su nombe le sonaba...donde lo había escuchado...algo relacionado con Zuko, pero no lo recordaba bien.

- ¡el otro! – dijo irritado

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo con una amable sonrisa - ¿sigues con tus clases de malabarismo? – dijo interesada

- No , hace tiempo las dejé…sabes, no soy muy diestro

- ¿y ellos son amigos de tu escuela?

- algo por el estilo

- Me pareces conocida – dijo Jet - ¿tomas clase con la señorita Mitsiki?

- Si – dijo muy sorprendida al ver a Jet

- Oh… ¡Tu eres el chico nuevo¡Cómo no me di cuenta!... ¿se reunieron para tomar un té? – dijo interesada

- De hecho nosotros vamos a buscar a su tío – dijo Katara visiblemente irritada

- ¡oh! – dijo un poco triste

- Pero siquieres tu y yo podemos ir a tomar un té helado – le dijo Jet – conozco un excelente sitio cerca

- ¿en serio?

- Claro encanto…

- Será un placer

- Entonces nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Zuko- espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión

- ¡claro! – dijo Jin – sería genial

- Jet… – dijo la maestra agua que observaba como se iba la oportunidad de separarse a manos de otra amiga de Zuko - ¿no traerás unas ganzúas , uan navaja o algo por el estilo entre tus cosas?

- ¿para qué? – preguntó extrañado

Katara levantó su mano y con ella la de Zuko. Jin empezó a reír….

- ¡Lee…jamás pensé que dejaras el malabarismo por los trucos de magia!, pero por lo visto no se te da ni una ni otra

- Bueno…echando a perder se aprende

- Muy cierto – dijo Jin

- no se preocupen por nosotros, mi tío nos sacará del problema, ustedes diviértanse.

Jet y Jin rieron y se alejaron platicando animadamente, como respuesta Katara le dio un codazo a Zuko.

- con que Lee… así que no soy a la única que le has contado mentiras...

- …

- Anda, vamos a buscar a tu tío – dijo

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon, etc, etc… y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Así que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agardezco los comentarios de _**Chronos**_, _**Dana **_y **_Kamikazeh_**.

La verdad es que pensé que no les gustaría el fic , porque casi no dejan reviews, me alegra saber que se han divertido leyendo. Nos vemos al sig. capítulode las chocoaventuras de Katara y Zuko, mejos conocidas como...

* * *

**El Castigo **

**VI**

* * *

Por espacio de una hora 43 minutos y 26, casi 27 segundos estaban sentados frente al apartamento de Iroh. Zuko, en sus prisas había olvidado llevar las llaves y ahora se encontraban sentados fuera en el piso que estaba helado y con poca luz 

Se había visto forzado a llevarla al apartamento fingiendo que la llevaba de la mano, la gente se volteaba a verlos porque Katara traía una cara que delataba a leguas un humor de los mil demonios y el, tranquilamente la llevaba de la mano, platicando que el clima era agradable, saludando como si nada a algunos conocidos que los observaban con sorpresa.

- hubiera intentado recuperarla

- no podías

- tengo hambre

- y yo tengo frío – murmuró Zuko

- ¡Cómo pudiste salir sin las llaves!

Zuko no contestó, era la enésima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, ya estaba muy fastidiado para contestarle de forma amable, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y desviar su mirada a la casa de la vecina, que por lo visto tampoco se encontraba en esos momentos.

- ¿y tu celular?

- Se le bajó la batería – dijo Katara

- Ah….

- ¿y el tuyo?

- En casa – dijo señalando la puerta

- ¡Cómo puede ser posible!

- ¿no le puedes pedir ayuda a alguien más?

- Veamos…mi lista de contactos se resume a mi tío, a mi hermana, a Mai y un par de conocidos

- ….¿si le hablas a Mai

- No quedamos en muy buenos términos y no creo que me quiera ayudar

La chica lo observó con sorpresa.

- ¿cómo?

- Peleamos por enésima vez y quedó en claro que era definitivo

- Pero…pero… - dijo desconcertada

- Lo que traté de explicarte ayer antes de que me dieras una cachetada fue eso

- Pero si se querían tanto…paseaban por la escuela y daban ganas de gritarles que se largaran a un hotel por la miel que derramaban

- un hotel…no hubiera sido mala idea – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- ¡Que desagradable eres!

- Para que te hagas una idea, me borró de su celular después de lanzarme muchas maldiciones y un par de navajas, yo restringí su agradable persona de mis contactos, así que ni siquiera podemos ir a un café Internet a pedirle ayuda

Katara inclinó su cabeza y se llevó la mano libre a los ojos. De alguna manera sintió que se liberaba de algún peso que y había llevado todo el día.

- ¿Ty Lee?

- Olvídalo, esta demasiado ocupada tratando de que Haru se rasure esos bigotes que lo hacen ver como pez gato – dijo entre risas

- ¿Por qué no le hablas a Azula?

- ¡estas loca¡te imaginas verla llegar con su insoportable sonrisa y burlarse de mi por toda la eternidad!

- Ya…tu ego es demasiado grande para pedirle ayuda

- ¿Y tú que¿acaso no vimos a tu hermano por el centro comercial?

- Estaba ocupado

- Oh… si lo olvidé… demasiado ocupado con su novia y es desagradable interrumpirlos

- ¿Y te imaginas su cara?... primero te mata, después a mi y hasta al final consigue quien libere nuestros cuerpos de las esposas

- ¿y crees que me dejaría?

- Obviamente no, pero con una sola mano eres tan inútil como yo

- ¿inútil? – dijo con un deje de ironía

- Pues hasta el momento lo único que hemos hecho ha sido esperar y ya estoy harta… tengo hambre y Gran Gran se va a preocupar mucho…

- ¿tu abuela es al que sale con Pakku?

- ¡Ellos no salen juntos, es solo un amigo de la familia

- Si claro, y yo soy el mejor maestro tierra del planeta

- ¡es cierto

- Pues Pakku no se comporta como un amigo

- ¡eres irritante!

Otro molesto silencio. Entonces Zuko se levantó de golpe y jaló su brazo.

- vamos

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- Pues a comprar algo de comer, se hace tarde y por lo visto mi tío no va a regresar temprano

Katara se incorporó.

- ¿adonde?

- Mmm…lo más cercano es comida rápida, se me antoja una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa y…

- Detesto las papas a la francesa

- Pues no hay otra cosa…_Princesa Caramelo_

- Si… podemos ir a la casa de té de la señora Wu, ella debe conocer a un cerrajero…

- ¡Té!, debes estar loca... ¡Todo el verano me la pasé sirviendo té y si por mi fuera no lo vería en mi vida! – dijo bajando las escaleras

- ¿qué?

- Si…

- Pero tengo tanta sed… - dijo suplicante

- ¿y no puedes utilizar tus habilidades para sacar agua de cualquier lugar?

- ¡pero quiero algo tibio y con sabor!

- ¿y te has puesto pensar que harás cuando el té te haga efecto?

- ¡Qué! – dijo enrojeciendo súbitamente

- Si… cuando tengas que ir al sanitario y yo a tu lado…créeme, jamás te verán de la misma forma después que yo traspase esa puerta…

- ¡te empeñas en hacer miserable mi existencia!

- No , solo soy realista, esperemos a mi tío

- ¡pero se hace tarde!

- Pues aprenderás a esperar¿te han dicho que eres muy impaciente?

- Y yo no me explico como puedes mantener la calma - dijo al salir

- Confío en que mi tío vendrá tarde o temprano

- ¡Cómo puede ser!

- ¿Qué es lo más grave que puede pasar?

- ¡Que tu tío llegue en la madrugada!

- No lo creo…

- ¡Vamos, es amigo de Pakku… hace días le llevaron serenata a Gran Gran

- no lo sabía

- si…y Gran Gran les arrojó agua fría

- mmm… eso explica el resfriado – dijo pensativo

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar el ruido de un motor que se acercaba, la cara de Zuko cambió de expresión y a Katara no le gustó ni un poquito, pero no entendía lo que pasaba, el le tomó la mano y pudo sentir calor que casi quemaba.

- Escúchame bien, quédate a mi lado y haga lo que haga no digas nada

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo hazme caso, las cosas no son fáciles

- ¿Quién es?

- Ya me extrañaba la visita de Azula

El automóvil se detuvo y de él salió un hombre muy apuesto, de rasgos amables, fuertes, ojos dorados que emitían un brillo especial y una sonrisa que parecía fría pero gentil, con una sola mirada se notaba el evidente parecido con Zuko.

- hijo…por fin te encuentro, te he marcado y enviado mensajes todo el día y tu no contestas

- padre – dijo fríamente

- veo que estas ocupado, si nos permite señorita…son asuntos de familia

- yo... – dijo Katara insegura

- ella se queda – dijo Zuko agarrando fuertemente su mano

- se va – dijo con voz imperiosa

- no hay nada que no deba escuchar

- ¿y se puede saber por qué? – dijo irritado

- Porque ella es mi novia

- ¡Ja! – dijo observándola con descaro –tribu agua…tus gustos empeoran

- Eso mi problema

- Y pensar que por esta mocosa despreciaste a la hija de mi mejor socio

- Ya me extrañaba el cambio de Mai

- Así que si habló contigo

- No vamos a regresar, que te quedé muy claro

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!

- ¡Como te atreves a insultar a mi novia!

- ¡Eres un necio y te arrepentirás! – dijo con los ojos que saltaban chispas

- No lo creo

Katara sentía que el rostro le ardía y quería decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero la mano de Zuko la detuvo. El hombre ofendido la observó y después cerró de un portazo su coche, dio unos rápidos movimientos y se alejó, unos metros mas adelante escuchó que una de las calaveras del coche se hacía trizas. Zuko volteó a ver a Katara que se veía las uñas.

- eso es por ser un hígado

- ¿tienes idea de cuanto cuestas las refacciones de ese auto?

- No sé y en verdad no me importa

Zuko la abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡por eso te quiero!

- eheem – escucharon de pronto

- ¡tío! – dijo liberando a una enrojecida Katara

- Veo que ya se reconciliaron

- ¡qué bueno que llegaste, verás tomé…

- Si…si…me di cuenta por el desorden en mi caja de herramientas, vengan los liberaré, deben tener hambre y traje comida

- ¡Gracias a Tui y La! – dijo Katara

La cena fue bastante agradable, una sopa de vegetales fritos con carne, arroz con pollo, té caliente y unos deliciosos dulces de pasta de arroz hicieron que el humor de Katara mejorara. Todavía jugaron un par de partidas de Pai – sho en las que Iroh les dio una terrible paliza y cuando se dieron cuenta eran cerca de las 9 de la noche.

- creo que deberías de llevar a la señorita a su casa – dijo Iroh

- si…ya es tarde y no puedes ir sola – dijo levantándose de la mesa y corriendo a su habitación

- pero yo puedo…

- no , no

- estoy muy agradecida con usted

- y yo lamento que conocieras a mi hermano en estas circunstancias

Zuko regresó y le dio a Katara un objeto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Te voy a llevar a tu casa en moto

- ¿qué?

- Bueno, es la manera mas rápida de regresar a tu casa, tu familia debe de estar preocupada

- No te preocupes , yo le hablaré a Gran Gran, porque ya es tarde

- Esta bien , muchas gracias por su hospitalidad...

Dicho esto salió detrás de Zuko. Era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino y una que otra referencia pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki y a Dianna Wynne Jones. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a **_Baka-angel_** y a _**Kamikazeh**_ por sus comentarios XD.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**VII**

_

* * *

_

No puedo describir la sensación que sentí al ir en la motocicleta. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto me podía gustar la velocidad hasta ese momento. En un principio me asusté, pero esa sensación de ir tan rápido como el viento y ver todo convertirse en franjas de colores en la noche fue maravillosa.

Eso si...lo que no fue maravilloso fue la recepción en casa.

Sokka me esperaba en la puerta impaciente , nada mas vio venir la moto tuvo que orillarse, yo solo alcancé a quitarme el casco y devolvérselo a su dueño, antes de que Sokka se acercara como un energúmeno blandiendo su boomerang, Zuko hizo un rápido gesto de despedida y se alejó tan rápido como había llegado. Ya aclararíamos ciertos puntos con los que no estaba de acuerdo otro día.

- ¡se puede saber donde estuviste toda la tarde¡Me la pasé llamándote por horas!!!

- lo que cuenta es que ya estoy en casa¿Dónde está Gran Gran?

- en la cocina

- ¡Katara esta vez me vas a escuchar!

- si Sokka

- ¿Quién era el de la motocicleta!

- un amigo

- ¡Qué clase de amigo!

- uno que no conoces

- ¡Conozco a todos tus amigos y ninguno tiene motocicleta!

- si Sokka

- ¡Deja de darme el avión!

- claro...

Dejé mi bolsa en la sala y fui corriendo a la cocina. Gran Gran estaba tomando una taza de café en la barra mientras pretendía ver el noticiero de Ju Dee.

- hola Gran Gran

- ¿dónde estuviste Katara¿Por qué te fuiste sin dejar un recado?

- ah... es una larga historia – dije sentándome frente a ella – lo siento muco, esperaba venir antes

- estoy dispuesta a escucharla

- bien... sucede que tengo problemas con un chico de la escuela

- pudiste haberme dicho eso y yo hubiera hablado con...

- Gran Gran , no te ofendas, pero es algo que solo yo puedo resolver

Gran Gran me observó en silencio y en ese momento Sokka entró a la cocina blandiendo mi celular

- Mira... ¡ahí esta el número de veces que te marqué ¡15 llamadas de Sokka!

- ¡Dame mi celular no seas chismoso! – dije acercándome

- ¿tienes miedo que encuentra algo de tu novio?

- ¡Yo no tengo novio!

- si claro...

- y si fueras tan listo verías como la batería esta prácticamente descargada

Mi hermano observó con atención el aparato y después me lo aventó.

- Sokka...no seas grosero con tu hermana – dijo Gran Gran

- pero Gran Gran... ¡mira que horas son!... faltó poco para que llamara a la policía, a los bomberos, a los hospitales...

- lo siento – fue lo único que alcancé a decir

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Sokka corrió a contestarlo.

- Iroh me dijo que comiste en su casa

- si...me invitaron a comer y se me hizo un poco tarde

- ¿y que hacías en su casa?

- ah... – dije tratando de evadir el tema

- no te ofendas Katara, pero sabes bien que nunca he simpatizado con los maestros fuego, tolreo a Iroh porque es amigo de Pakku...

- lo sé Gran Gran

- así que supongo que los problemas son con su sobrino

No dije Nada. A veces detesto que Gran Gran pudiera leer mi rostro como si fuera un libro abierto.

- me volvieron a castigar en la semana por su culpa

- ya veo

- ¡es que robó el collar de mi madre!

- ya...

- y no me iba a quedar cono si nada, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías...

- Pakku me comento sobre un incidente en la semana, peor no sabía que era por el collar

- si...

- así que estarás castigada en la escuela y en casa también

- ¡Pero Gran Gran!

- si en verdad estuviste en casa de Iroh debiste avisarnos, estábamos muy preocupados

- ¡pero se acabó la batería!

- debían de tener teléfono

En ese momento la abuela fijó su atención en el noticiero. Ju Dee , la reportera estrella del canal Ba Sing Se, anunciaba un importante encuentro que había tenido lugar en la ciudad, presidido por el hombre que en al tarde había peleado con Zuko.

- ese maldito...debería de estar en la cárcel

- ¿lo conoces Gran Gran?

- ¡Cómo no lo voy a conocer!...es el dueño de los laboratorios para los cuales madre

- no lo sabía – dije en un susurro

- eres muy pequeña para recordarlo

Sokka entró hecho un bólido a la cocina.

- ¡Cómo pudiste!

- ¿y ahora que hice? – dije irritada

- era Haru ,dice que te vio paseando con Zuko por la tarde

- ¡Qué! – _**nota**__: encontrar una forma de asesinar a Haru sin que me inculpen_

- así que explícame ¡que hacías con el amargado que se la ha pasado fastidiándonos por años y mas vale que la explicación sea buena!

- ¡el me encadenó!

- ¡Qué! - dijeron Gran Gran y Sokka

- ¡Es en serio!

- ¡no mientas!

- ¡vamos...! peleamos todos los días... no puedes creer que...

- ¡sabes de quien estamos hablando!

- si – dije irritada

- ¡hablamos del lobo feroz de la escuela!

- ¡Cómo que el lobo feroz! – preguntó la abuela

- si...es un tipo que cambia de novia como si de ropa interior se tratara

- ¡Sokka sabes que no es cierto!

- cierto... es selectivo con sus "presas" y ahora Katara representa el papel de la tierna caperucita que va a dejar comida a casa de su abuelita como en su tiempo lo ha hecho cerca de la mitad de la escuela

- ¡Mientes!

- niega que es un exhibicionista que tiene la manía de andar sin camiseta durante sus entrenamientos

- ¡sabías que tu cariño fraternal es asfixiante!

Fue lo último que dije antes de tomar mi celular y encerrarme en mi habitación. Sabía que Sokka me seguía y congelé la puerta.

- ¡ábreme Katara!

- ¡Katara que hemos dicho de congelar las puertas! – decía Gran Gran

- Katara... ¡ábreme!

Tomé el celular, lo puse en el cargador, tomé el i-pod y puse la música muy alta con tal de no escuchar los gritos de afuera y saqué de mi mochila la tarea de literatura que tenía que entregar dentro de unas horas.

oooo0O0oooo

A la mañana siguiente Toph Bei Fong llegó a la escuela fresca como una lechuga. Se encontró como todos los días con Aang y fue a cambiar su disfraz, mientras bromeaban y charlaban empezaron a escuchar extraños rumores que los desconcertaron. Observaron a Azula, que como de costumbre tenía su séquito de seguidores que se desvivían por servirle. Mai se veía mas molesta que lo que recordaran e ignoraba los comentarios de su nuevo novio, Ty Lee parecía muy ocupada con Haru, que finalmente se había quitado esos bigotes de Dai Li para sorpresa de club de fans.

Teo estaba muy entretenido mostrando a otros chicos su portafolio de la clase de dibujo y Suki platicaba a lo lejos con Katara. Se iban a cercar, cuando notaron que Sokka llegaba, empezaba a reclamarle a su hermana, que simplemente se levantaba del lugar y se metía a su salón para dejarlo hablando solo. Aang le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, de pronto recordó que Toph no podía notarla.

- ¿que sucede pies ligeros?

- ah... pelea entre hermanos

- ¿tan temprano Azula y el amargado...?

- no, Katara y Sokka

- mmm...

- ¿vamos?

- no creo que sea una buena idea

- ¿por qué? - dijo Aang

- a la derecha

- ¿qué?

- que te muevas a la derecha

Aang se movió y apenas si alcanzó a esquivar un trozo de piedra que se incrustó al lado de la dirección. Aang volteó y se encontró cara a cara con el director.

- así que hoy estas despierto...vas mejorando

- si... – dijo tratando de regularizar su respiración

- buenos días Señorita Bei Fong, noto que viste de forma mas holgada que cuando llegó

- es mas cómodo – dijo sonriendo

- me gusta su estilo, vengan conmigo

- pero si todavía no hacemos nada – dijo Toph resoplando

- ¿y pensaban hacerlo? – dijo con una sonrisa el director

Los dos chicos siguieron en silencio a Bumi a su oficina.

- siéntense por favor... ¿gematitas? – dijo ofreciéndoles unos trozos de colores verde y morado

- no gracias

- es un poco temprano para dulces – dijo Toph – pero que mas da, dijo tomando uno

Los chicos se sentaron frente al director.

- los llamé por que ha llegado el momento de ajustar sus prácticas

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Toph

- en la competencia demostraron ser los mejores retadores del torneo, aunque debo admitir, no se ofenda señorita Bei Fong es magnífica, pero esperaba que Aang la derrotara

- ¿eh? – dijo Aang sorprendido

- faltan años para que pueda derrotarme – dijo Toph

- lo sé muy bien, pero me gusta su método... así que he decidido que ha llegado el momento de complicar las cosas

- ¿Cómo?

- los días martes y jueves practicará con la señoritas Toph y Katara y los lunes, miércoles y viernes aprenderás fuego control

- ¡Cómo! – dijo Aang sorprendido- es decir... tan pronto

- ya dominas el agua, te defiendes con tierra, por tanto debes aprender a manejar el fuego

- ¿Iroh será su maestro? – preguntó Toph

- me temo que no

- ¡cómo! – exclamaron los dos

- no... tiene algunos problemas que resolver y no puede, de momento solo se encargará de la oficina de orientación y Jeong Jeong solo entrena al equipo

- lo sé bien – dijo Aang desviando la mirada

La maestra tierra se preguntó el por que de ese silencio, había escuchado maravillas del entrenador del equipo, pero alguien no se veía muy animado.

- me ha dado varias opciones, una de ellas es la Azula

- ¡Primero muerto! – exclamó Aang

- mmm – dijo Bumi - es un prodigio en fuego control...me parecía la mejor opción

- ¡es una sádica! – exclamó irritada Toph

- como las maestras te habían funcionado...bueno... hay una segunda opción, pero creo que no será de tu agrado, se trata de Zuko

- ¿no hay otra opción?

- me temo que no, fueron losmejores del torneo

- ¿esto es un castigo por la broma de la rana que hizo gritar a la maestra Wu?

- ¡callate! – dijo Toph

- así que fueron ustedes... – dijo el director riendo

- es decir...

- uno mas para su lista m- déjenme apuntarlo

- ¡Nooooooooo! – exclamaron

- Aang tienes hasta el miércoles para convencer a alguno de ellos que sea tu maestro

- ¡hasta el miércoles!

- así es... bueno, creo que es hora de empezar las clases...espero no verlos muy seguido en mi oficina

oooo0O0oooo

Las clases siguieron su ritmo habitual...sin mayores incidentes, como siempre el chico que escupía espuma cada que veía a Aang terminó en la enfermería, terroríficos exámenes de etimologías para Haru, Sokka, Suki, Azulay Mai; Ty Lee y Katara entregaban sus reportes de literatura, Toph recibió un airado regaño por atreverse a decir a la maestra Wu que no conocía historia mas cursi que la de Oma y Shu , a pesar de que Aang, Onji y Teo se empeñaban en callarla, lecciones de cálculo para Zuko.

Al terminar el día cada quien a sus distintas actividades...Suki tenía reunión con el equipo de artes marciales; Sokka tenía clases avanzadas de química con el padre de Teo; Azula y amigas se fueron a tomar un café antes de empezar a investigar la exposición para el viernes; Toph discutía con sus amigos, la maestra Wu le había dejado escenificar la leyenda con ayuda de Aang, Teo, Onji, Shiro y un par de conocidos so pena de quedar reprobados "_por haber insultado a una de las obras maestras de la literatura cásica_".

Katara y Zuko se dirigieron al salón de castigos. En esta ocasión los iba a cuidar el maestro Wei, que muy amable les dijo que sacaran sus tareas y empezaran a hacerlas. Katara sonrió, sacó su libro y cuaderno de matemáticas, en tanto que el maestro fuego sacó una novela que debía de terminar para el jueves. En el momento en que el profesor Wei salió, Zuko le pasó una nota en un papel de color café y letras de computadora de color escarlata, Katara la observó desconcertada.

"_**te tragas una estrella que cae**_

_**Hombre sin corazón, tu corazón me pertenecerá**_"

- ¡que es esto? – dijo irritado

- la encontré hace poco en mi libro

- mmm... se me hace conocido dijo mordiendo su lápiz- ya recuerdo... ¡_El castillo Vagabundo_!

- no entiendo que ver conmigo...

- creo que mucho

- explícate

- mas tarde, debo terminar esto, tengo entrenamiento con Aang al rato.

- te puedo acompañar a casa

- aang tiene lecciones con Toph y Sokka vendrá por mi...Gran Gran me castigó por llegar tarde – dijo exhalando un suspiro

- pásame tu e-mail

- bien – dijo arrancando un pedacito de la última hoja de su cuaderno

- ¿es broma? – dijo al leerlo

- ¡Claro que no!

- te paso el mío...

- ya platicaremos mas tarde, debemos aclarar ciertos puntos

- bien

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino y hay una clara referencia de cierto libro de Margarett Mitchel. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

XD Muchas gracias a _**Chronos**_ por sus comentarios y a todos los que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic.

* * *

**El Castigo **

**VIII**

* * *

Terminando el tiempo de castigo el profesor Wei nos dejó ir. Katara salió corriendo para entrenar con sus amigos y yo me quedé en la cafetería tratando de terminar de leer esa novela sobre una guerra que supuestamente hace cientos de años que había empezado por culpa de una mujer. La verdad es que considerar a los maestros de las distintas disciplinas como dioses no era mala idea, algunas descripciones de batallas parecían emocionantes, pero en cambio otras partes eran soporíferas a morir.

Después de avanzar algunas páginas guardé todo en la mochila esperando que tío Iroh hubiera terminado los asuntos que había comentado en la mañana. Cuando iba a buscarlo a su oficina me encontré con el director.

- joven Zuko, no esperaba verlo tan tarde

- bunas tardes señor director

- puedes llamarme Bumi, si tiene un par de minutos me gustaría que camináramos por el patio un momento

- ... – _tipo mas extraño_, me encogí de hombros

- tomaré eso como un si

Empezamos a caminar alrededor del rectángulo del patio interior de la escuela.

- escuché que fue uno de los mejores representantes de las disciplinas de Fuego en el torneo pasado

- algo así

- y también escuché que en ocasiones se ha hecho cargo de entrenar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo

- solo un par de veces, eran un poco indisciplinados

- pero Jeong Jeong te los confió

- si...dijo algo sobre responsabilidad

- ya veo...

- se que estas muy ocupado y que probablemente lo esté mas dentro de poco tiempo...pero quisiera saber si podría disponer unos días de la semana para entrenar a un conocido que tiene problemas con fuego control

Lo miré incrédulo por un momento.

- ¿sería mucho tiempo?

- espero que no, quizá un par de meses y unas cuantas semanas

- imposible

- ¿por qué?

- porque se necesitan años de disciplina y entrenamiento para dominar el arte del fuego-control

- el arte del fuego control... me gusta ese concepto... , creo que debería de pensarlo, es un prodigio

- entonces será mejor que Azula lo entrene

El rostro del director se ensombreció, después cambió rápidamente.

- no le tendría mucha paciencia y temo que lo lastime, pensé que serías una mejor opción que tu hermana...

- no lo sé... tengo muchos trabajos...además sigo castigado...

- o no, eso si que no, los castigos no se quitan, son lecciones que debe de aprender...es como las reencarnaciones

- ¿reencarnaciones? – _de acuerdo... ¿de cual fumó?_

- si...mientras mas errores cometa un individuo en su vida pasada, mas veces su esencia deberá de regresar al mundo...hasta que tome conciencia de sus acciones

- entonces...

- si lo entrenas te servirá para tu currículum, y no dudo que será importante para tu vida futura...en especial si quieres ir a la Universidad de Isla Ámbar

- mmm... quisiera pensarlo un poco...no se si podré equilibrarlo

- me parece una respuesta sensata...anda, tu tío te espera en la puerta.. esperaré en estos días tu respuesta

- muy bien

ooo0O0ooo

Mientras tanto Katara y Toph estaban situadas en los extremos de la pista, la maestra agua estaba lista preparando sus ataques con agua control, mientras Toph hacía su estrategia con los movimientos de maestra Tierra. Conocían las debilidades de Aang y era le momento que puliera sus técnicas. Aang estaba a la mitad con los ojos vendados...sabía lo complicado que era esquivarlas así, pero debía de aprender a prever los ataques desde lejos y de distintas clases.

- Katara – dijo Aang

- si...

- hay algo que debes saber

- ¿si? – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a los gestos desesperados de Toph

- es que...

- es que tenemos que representar la estúpida leyenda de Oma y Shu y no tenemos idea de que hacer – dijo lanzando un pedazo de roca a la espalda de Aang, que apenas si alcanzó a esquivar, Katara lanzó al mismo tiempo cientos de dagas de hielo, que Aang desvió con un par de movimientos

- a mi me gustado esa leyenda...la leí cuando tenía su edad...

- ¿en serio? – dijo Aang

- si, oye Aang, ...no recuerdas que poco antes que Toph llegara a la escuela fuimos con Gyatso a una excursión cerca de la caverna

- ¿Cuál Caverna? – preguntó interesada la maestra tierra que procuraba abrir una grieta los pies del maestro aire

- La Caverna de los enamorados

- ¡La de la historia! - exclamó Toph haciendo mas grande la brecha

- si... – titubeó Aang levantando inútilmente una barrera de piedra, que se perdió en la grieta

- recuerdo que Sokka quedó con un grupo de hippies y terminó encontrándose con unos tejones topo – dijo Katara recordándolo con una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba una ola en contra del chico – eran unas personas agradables

- ¿si? – dijo Toph interesada lanzando un ataque para capturar los pies de Aang

- podrían hacer una escenografía de la tumba y de ahí contar la historia – dijo Katara mientras formaba un pulpo con el agua y le hacía cosquillas a Aang

- ¿Llegaron a la Tumba? – dijo Toph haciendo que Aang se hundiera mas , mientras trataba de evitar reírse

- si... – dijo Katara – era un lugar frío y si no hubiera sido por los cristales que brillaban en el techo en este momento probablemente seríamos momias

- Teo puede hacer maravillas con la escenografía - dijo Aang entre risas

- por cierto- preguntó Katara mientras congelaba a Aang- ¿Qué harán ustedes?

- interpretaremos a Oma y a Shu...respectivamente - dijo Toph tratando de ocultar que sus mejillas ardían al sacar a Aang volando del suelo con un movimiento, el chico voló y cayó suavemente en medio de las dos.

- vaya , vaya... así que es cierto lo que escuché

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – dijo Aang palideciendo

- que andaban juntos...

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo Aang mientras Toph se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

- un pajarito me lo dijo – dijo riendo al ver las reacciones de sus amigos

- ¿Fue Sokka? – preguntó Toph

- no

- ¿Suki? – dijo el maestro aire

- tampoco

- ¿entonces quién?- dijo Aang

– ni siquiera mi madre está enterada.. – Toph enfocó sus habilidades de tierra control en la figura de su amiga - ... a menos que...

- a menos... – dijo Aang enojado de no entender bien lo que pasaba

- no puede ser... – dijo Toph después de un momento en que Aang las observaba como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma

- Katara, ya es hora de ir a casa – gritó Sokka desde la entra da del gimnasio

Katara bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuando viene Sokka por ti? – dijo Aang extrañado

- desde que estoy castigada en casa por una semana por llegar tarde a casa

- ah... y nosotros que queríamos que nos acompañaras al cine – dijo Aang decepcionado

- será en otra ocasión

- espero afuera hermanita...voy contando con cronómetro en mano...1 segundo...2 segundos...3...

Toph se acercó a Katara. Instintivamente Sokka se alejó de la puerta.

- Katara... esto no lo sabemos más que pocas personas...

- lo sé – dijo su amiga – y me alegro por ustedes

- ¿no estas enfadada?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, son mis mejores amigos.

- te lo dijo "él"

Katara solo asintió, Toph esbozó una sonrisa y la maestra agua se apresuró a aguardar sus cosas en el maletín de entrenamiento.

- entonces hay algo entre...

- no creo...

- dos minutos 23 segundos – se escuchó fuera

- escuché unos rumores de Haru y Ty Lee...pero nadie les ha creído...hasta este preciso momento

- solo un mal entendido que debo de resolver...

- mentirosa

- ¡Toph!

- hay algo mas que no sabes...Aang necesita clases de Fuego control

- ¡Qué!

- ordenes de Bumi

- pero él tiene miedo desde lo que sucedió con Jeong Jeong...

- ¿qué sucedió?

- será mejor que él te lo cuente - dijo desviando la mirada

- tres minutos, 42 segundos...

- bien...vete antes de que Sokka se vuelva un cronómetro parlante

- nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos

ooo0O0ooo

Iroh había estado inusualmente silencioso todo el camino, había puesta la radio en una estación de música oriental y poco antes de llegara casa se había puesto a tararear una vieja melodía, Zuko estaba pensativo y al llegar a casa bajó en silencio, el día de hoy le tocaba a él preparar la cena.

Se lavó las manos, se dirigió a la cocina y decidió que ese día se le antojaba comer espagueti y carne con verduras. Sacó un sobre con pasta y lo puso a hervir, puso freír la cebolla con especias, después agregó la carne y empezó a preparar la salsa para la pasta.

- Zuko – se escuchó desde la sala

- si tío

- estas muy ocupado

- algo

- recibiste correo

- que raro...yo nunca recibo nada

- ¿quién me escribe?

- Ursa

Zuko apagó inmediatamente la pasta, se lavó las manos y se dirigió a donde estaba su tío. Su tío no estaba en la sala como creía, sino más bien en su despacho haciendo anotaciones en un cuadernillo, él le extendió un sobre blanco con su nombre.

- no dice ni de donde es ni nada

- no...lo acabo de encontrar entre los papeles que estoy revisando

- me pregunto como le hace

- estos papeles no estaban al alcance de la mano...me pregunto de que medios se vale para hacer algo así – dijo su tío meditabundo

Iroh observó como su sobrino rasgaba rápidamente el sobre y salía de la habitación con los ojos desorbitados. Mientras se alejaba, le llamó la atención una pequeño sobre que tenía pegado un adhesivo con su nombre. Lo abrió y extrajo con cuidado una pieza de madera. Flor de loto, justo la que le faltaba a su colección.

Zuko se había olvidado de la cocina y leía con avidez la carta. Sonrió por un momento, pero también sentía rabia y tenía ganas de llorar...pero no lo haría. Primero se había divorciado de su padre, después algo que el no comprendía sucedió, pues que ella pidió una orden de restricción en contra de su padre, y una noche, cuando el tenía 10 años, Ursa llegó a su habitación, recordaba una borrosa despedida y unas palabras que le taladraban cada que evocaba ese momento. Desde entonces el y su hermana quedaron bajo el cuidado de su padre y sus molestas tías Li y Lo.

De su madre no supo nada hasta el incidente de su padre, cuando decidió dejar la casa y eligió irse a vivir solo, pero no fue así, su tío Iroh lo acogió y a su padre no le pareció molestarle, más bien se alegró, su padre le siguió pasando una cantidad de dinero mensual hasta que Iroh se incorporó a la escuela de Bumi.

Ozai montó un escándalo y se negó a seguir ayudándolo, Zuko no lo comprendía la razón, soportó un año de privaciones, pero cayó en una trampa. Sorpresivamente su hermana y amigas abandonaron la academia de señoritas que por años las había educado e ingresaron a su escuela. Después de pelas, amenazas, gritos y muchas maquinaciones el regresó a casa, tuvo todo lo que quiso, anduvo con Mai, fue tratado a cuerpo de rey... cayó en una profunda depresión, fue difícil aceptarlo pero no pudo soportarlo, todo era perfecto, quizá demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, había dejado al hombre que tanto lo había apoyado solo y se sentía fuera de lugar.

Una noche dejó todo y con la mochila que había regresado a casa y los sables bajo el brazo le suplicó a su tío que lo recibiera de nuevo. Iroh dudó, pero al final fue muy generoso, pero puso como condición que ayudara un poco en las labores de la casa, lo cual no le molestó en absoluto, e incluso trabajó todo el verano pasado en una casa de té para poder comprarse una motocicleta que le había gustado desde hace tiempo.

- Zuko...la cena está lista

- ¡La cena! – dijo dejando la carta en su cama y corriendo a la cocina

- lo siento mucho tío...es que...

- no te preocupes...creo que te entiendo...ayúdame a llevar eso a la mesa... –dijo extendiéndole dos platos de pasta – espero que no te moleste que le halla agregado unos trocitos de queso

- para nada...se ve delicioso

Se dirigieron al comedor en lo que su tío lo seguía con su clásica tetera y la olla de la carne, cuyo aroma perfumaba la habitación. El estomago de Zuko gruñó.

- vaya que tienes hambre

- un poco – dijo apenado

- pues comamos...

ooo0O0ooo

Algunos minutos más tarde Katara se encontraba escribiendo el siguiente reporte de literatura en la computadora para comprobar que había leído la novela completa, su máquina le enunció que había recibido un correo que se apresuró abrir al reconocer el remitente.

_**Lunes x del mes y de xyz**_

_**De: bluespirit...**_

_**Para: paintedlady...**_

_**Surgió un imprevisto.**_

_**Hablemos mañana. ¿Alguna idea de la nota?**_

_**Nos vemos en el salón de castigos o a donde nos manden.**_

_**Salu2**_

- hombre de pocas palabras...ya extrañaba esa parte

- ¿Con quien hablas Katara? – dijo Sokka mientras ella cerraba rápidamente la ventana de su correo.

- con la máquina...debo entregar el reporte de que avancé en la lectura

- ¿de que libro?

- mmmm... _Lo que el viento se llevó_

- escogiste el libro mas pesado - dijo desed la puerta

Su hermana le sacó la lengua.

- se lo pedí a Suki

- ¡Qué!

- bueno... el año pasado íbamos en salones distintos...solo le hice unas pertinentes modificaciones y lo entregué...no me veas así

- ¿cómo pasaste esa materia?

- veamos... Suki me ayudaba con Lite, yo le ayudaba con Física...simple

- y no...

- lo siento...lo borré

- gracias hermano

- no seas floja..te encantan esa clase de libros..._Princesa caramelo_

Katara lanzó un latigo de agua y se concentró de nuevo en la pantalla y siguió escribiendo, repasó al parte del desarrollo de los personajes, sus vínculos...llegó a la parte catastrófica: 25) Frase que resumiría la novela... ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso la maestra Wu? Retomó el libro y pasó indolentemente los dedos por las hojas hasta que llegó a una parte que había subrayado y empezó a copiar: "_No puedo amarte querida, mas de cuanto amé al honor_".

- yo sé a quien le quedaría esta frase... – dijo mordiéndose el labio

- Katara...

- siiiii

- ¡deja de hablar en voz alta!...¡Tengo exámen de Química!

- mjm... – dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar el reporte y se disponía a imprimirlo.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchísimas gracias a : **_Chrono2302 , Minixa, Aralys y Kamimazeh_** por sus amables comentaros **XD**

* * *

**El Castigo**

**VIII**

* * *

Zuko se encontraba sentado en el segundo piso de la escuela, observando desde ahí todo lo que sucedía en el patio de la escuela, por ahí podía ver a algunos copiando la tarea de último minuto, a otros jugando voleibol, platicando, dando vueltas en el patio, peleando. Maestros entrando y saliendo de la sala, al director hablando con un padre de familia y a algunos maestros cambiando impresiones del día. 

Desde ahí podía ver a Sokka y a Suki que platicaban tranquilamente, a Toph jugando con Aang, a Mai en las sombras escuchando a Ryo –Jan, Auzla no debería de estar lejos; Ty Lee y Haru escuchando música...pero no veía por ningún lado a la persona que le gustaba ver día con día desde las alturas.

Una figura le tapó el paso.

- nuestro padre esta muy disgustado contigo

- hola Azula¿Cómo has estado?

- no estoy para juegos Zuzu

- ¿a que debo el dudoso honor de tu visita?

- cosas de familia

- ya me extrañaba

- dice que andas con la campesina de la tribu agua

- ¿algún problema?

- deshonras a la familia y a las tradiciones

- no me importan

- pues deberían de importarte

- Azula, no quiero discutir¿cual es el mensaje?

- es simple, debes de alejarte de la campesina o pagarán las consecuencias

- no me da dinero, no se ocupa de mi mas que cuando le conviene... ¿debería hacerle caso?

- Zuzu, se razonable, nuestro padre es vengativo

- lo sé muy bien – dijo tocando su cara – no tienes que recordármelo

- estas advertido

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

- por cierto¿tú fuiste la de la nota?

- ¿cuál nota?

- la del libro

- no se de que hablas

- olvídalo

- estás loco

Zuko no respondió y miró fijamente el patio.

oooOooo

Katara entregó el ensayo en al dirección. La Maestra Wu que no había asistido a clases, pero había pedido que dejaran los reportes en la dirección. Al pasar por la oficina del director la llamaron.

- señorita Katara

- señor director

- hoy le toca quedarse de nuevo en el salón del maestro Wei

- bien – dijo resignada

- parece que el castigo les ha probado, casi no han peleado

- si...

- o quizá sea una señal de que están madurando

Katara esbozó una sonrisa.

- tal vez

- ¿Aang ya tiene quien le enseñe fuego control?

- todavía no

- recuérdele a su joven amigo que el día se acaba y que hay que acomodar sus horarios

- lo haré

Katara tuvo una idea, no estaba segura si valdría la pena. En ese momento sonó el timbre y pensó que debería buscarlo al siguiente descanso. Miércoles, el día más pesado de la semana, tenía clases de Lógica, descanso y después le tocaba ir al salón de dibujo. Tan pronto como sonó la chicharra atravesó corriendo los pasillos y escaleras en contra de la corriente, sabía donde encontrarlo.

- Katara – dijo Suki - ¿vienes con nosotros por un helado?

- al rato los alcanzo

- esta bien , estaremos con Sokka

- perfecto – y siguió corriendo

Cuando lo encontró estaba en sus sitio de siempre, bajo el toldo de los laboratorios del segundo piso.

- hola

- hola – dijo levantando la vista de su libro e ignorándola de nuevo - que extraño que vengas a buscarme

- vengo a pedirte un favor

- ¿que clase de favor?

- es uno muy grande

- ¿y que ganaría yo?

- la satisfacción de ayudar a un amigo

- gran cosa

- Zuko

- ¿que clase de amigo?

- uno que necesita tu ayuda

- ¿que clase de ayuda?

- fuego control

- ¿y desde cuando conoces maestros fuego?

- no es maestro fuego

- no comprendo

- no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, necesita lecciones de fuego control...

- ¿tiene nociones?

- una vez fue discípulo de Jeong Jeong...pero después lo abandonó todo

- ¿por qué?

- fue mi culpa – dijo casi en un susurro

- muy bien, tienes toda mi atención

- me quemó

- ¡qué!

- estaba tan entusiasmado y yo estaba cerca, el no se dio cuenta y quemó mis manos, juró que jamás sería un maestro fuego

Zuko dejó su libro en el suelo, se incorporó y tomó sus manos.

- mentirosa, tienes las manos mas cuidadas del mundo

- ¡no miento! - dijo retirando rápidamente sus manos

- la marca de una quemadura de fuego control no desaparece de la noche a la mañana – dijo señalando su rostro

- no sabía que así te habían lastimado

- ahora lo sabes

- te puedo curar la cicatriz

- ¿qué?

- es un don, no cualquier maestro agua puede hacerlo , lo descubrí ese día

- explícate

- él quemó mis manos, mi hermano se enfrentó con él, yo corrí a un lago que había cerca y descubrí que al poner mis manos en el agua el dolor y las marcas desaparecieron, yo me recuperé, pero el juró que jamás volvería a intentar fuego-control

- es un caso difícil

- ¿me ayudarías?

- ¿qué obtendría a cambio?

- lo que quieras

- Katara nunca prometas algo que no puedes dar

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Zuko guardó silencio.

- podría intentar curar tu cicatriz

- no, no se irá, me quemaron y se infectó porque no fui cuidadoso, la marca se queda

- ¿entonces?

- creí que ya lo sabías

- ¿jamás has hecho algo sin pedir nada a cambio?

Sonó el timbre. Zuko se levantó, Katara miró desconcertada.

- Katara

- ¿si?

- ¿es la misma persona de la que me habló Bumi?

- ¿habló contigo?

- ayer

- es posible

- déjame pensarlo, después hablamos

- nos vemos en el mismo sitio de ayer

- ¿Profesor Wei?

- si

El maestro fuego se iba.

- espera

El volteó por un momento

- fue Mai

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- la de la nota fue Mai, se lo escuché de Ty Lee cuando hablaba con Haru, no se que le habrá dicho Azula, pero parece muy enojada

- bien, eso simplifica las cosas – dijo desapareciendo en las escaleras.

oooOooo

Penúltimo descanso...Aang y Toph trataban de repasar los papeles de la obra que tenían que representar, la escenografía estaba lista, el vestuario también, los ensayos no muy bien, porque la protagonista seguía cuestionando el libreto.

- Toph… una vez mas...

- Eso de actuar no se me da

- vamos... ¿me dirás que la mejor maestra tierra que conozco no sabe actuar?

- no es eso... es que los papeles

- ¿son cursis?

- es que no los comprendo, no me identifico con su drama

- no es tan difícil, es un tema universal, dos personas se aman, pertenecen a pueblos distintos y están en medio de una guerra

- eso no me dice nada

- se aman con locura y no pueden estar juntos, hay muchas trabas pero ellos hallan la forma de reunirse en secreto

- Aang...

- ¿si?

- en cristiano

Aang se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Como explicárselo a Toph...

- lo intentaré de nuevo

- escucho

- a Oma y a Shu los separan no solo la guerra , sino también su familia y las tradiciones, pero ellos siempre encuentran una forma de verse

- ya veo...

- ¡en serio!

- es decir... que si fueran otras circunstancias¿no sería más fácil pedirle a Katara y a Zuko que interpretaran a los amantes?

- ¡No!

- bueno..., pertenecen a dos comunidades que se odian a muerte, no hay semana que no protagonicen una pelea, parece que siempre procuran estar juntos, al menos en la sala de castigos...

- pero ellos se _odian_

- bueno...dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso

- Toph...las cosas no son así, a ver... como te explico...

- es tan simple – dijo en tono burlón

Aang se elevó por un momento con aire control. Toph se desconcertó, sabía que no habían sido las palabras adecuadas, podía estar molesto, detestaba cuando usaba aire control, no podía saber en donde estaba, no estaba segura si estaba cerca o si la había dejado. Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y al voltear Aang la besó.

- "_después de besarte_ _no me importaría morir por ti, porque se que después de haber tocado tus labios estaremos juntos por la eternidad_"

- ¡Qué!

- esas son las palabras de la escena, ahora me dirás que son huecas y cursis

- ¡Aang!

- Toph...escúchame bien , olvida al resto del mundo, imagina que las palabras de la obra las estoy diciendo para ti, que fueron compuestas solo para que las escucharas y las creyeras, yo estoy poniendo todo de mi parte, ahora es tu turno

- lo intentaré – dijo sonrojada

- ejem...¿interrumpo?

- ¡Katara! – dijeron ambos

-¿cuanto tiempo llevabas observándonos? – dijo Aang

- lo suficiente para ver que están muy enamorados

- ¿Y que te trae a estos lares Princesa Caramelo? – dijo Toph

- solo quería saber si Aang ya había resuelto el problema de ya saben que

- todavía no – dijo la maestra tierra

- Bumi me avisó que el día se acaba

- lo sé

- ¿entonces?

- es que ...no se si sea la persona indicada, creo que no le simpatizo

- ¡como puedes decir eso!

- desde que tengo memoria ha sido nuestra pesadilla

- si no me equivoco últimamente ha tomado distancia – dijo Toph

- es cierto

- pareciera que se aburrió de jugar con nosotros y su presa favorita es Katara – dijo con malicia

- ¿es cierto? – dijo Aang

Katara suspiró.

- he pactado una tregua

- ¿pactando con el enemigo? – dijo extrañado Aang

- creo que en el fondo lo necesitamos

- necesitar... interesante verbo

- ¡Toph!

- ya , ya... no te irrites

- escuchen, se que no es la persona mas confiable del mundo, pero de eso a pedirle ayuda a Azula

- comprendo – dijo Aang – entonces trataré de habar con él...pero no se como

- ya encontrarás la manera...

- ¡a la última hora!

- a la última hora

oooOooo

Pero eso no sucedió. Bumi mandó llamar a Aang terminando el examen de Biología. El chico estaba nervioso, cuando llegó a la oficina se encontró con que en el sillón de al lado estaba Zuko sumergido en las últimas páginas de un libro. El director entró.

- bien, los he mandado llamar porque el tiempo apremia, Zuko, preferiría que dejara ese libro y que me escuchara

Zuko dejó el libro en la rejilla de su mochila y asumió una expresión seria.

- joven Zuko, esperaba su respuesta

- pensé que tendría algunos días para pensarlo

- el tiempo apremia

- ¿le tengo que enseñar a él? – dijo observando con cierto recelo a Aang

- si

- no sabía que pudiera manejar fuego control

- debe aprender, es parte de su entrenamiento

- Aang no dijo nada. Estaba callado y observaba la escena. Bumi se incorporó.

- me parece que necesitan hablar un poco, así que los dejo

El maestro aire le dio una mirada desesperada al director, pero este lo ignoró.

- esto es extraño – dijo Zuko

- si que lo es

- es que después de todo este tiempo...

- ya veo...

- ¿Por qué yo y no cualquier otro?

- porque quiero que me entrene el mejor

- no me considero el mejor, si es así deberías de ir con Azula

- ¡no!

- ¿estas seguro?

- difícilmente encontraré otro maestro

- así que te conformas con el segundo - dijo con fastidio

- ¿con el segundo?

- nada, cosas mías

Aang lo observó extrañado.

- me dijeron que fuiste alumno de Jeong Jeong

- eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo apartando la vista

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?, me parece que es un buen maestro

- porque herí a alguien que quería y juré no volver a utilizar fuego control

- si vas a aprender un arte milenario de los maestros fuego no puedes empezar con miedo

- no puedo evitarlo

- ¿entonces por que quieres aprender fuego control?

- porque lo necesito

- ¿nada mas por que si?

- si

- ¿no hay nada más que te impulse?

- debo dominar los elementos antes de cumplir los 16

- escucha, llevo años practicando fuego control y pienso que puedo llegar a viejo y no desentrañaré todas sus técnicas , me parece que pretendes aprender demasiado rápido

- es mi deber y mi obligación

- Zuko lo observó intrigado.

- hace muchos años, alguien me contó una leyenda de seres que dominaban los cuatro elementos, seres únicos que aparecían una vez cada cien años, siempre en una tribu distinta

- esa historia me parece familiar – dijo Zuko

- se les conocía como avatares, su obligación era mantener el orden y el equilibrio, Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi y Roku, cada uno venerado por cada nación por sus grandes aportaciones

- recuerdo una imagen de Roku en casa de mi madre... siempre pensé que era un cuento para niños¿eres uno de ellos?

- si

- menudo peso par alguien tan joven

- lo sé

- y en este mundo que te tocó

- lo sé

- ¿estas seguro de que quieres que sea tu maestro?, hay cientos mejores que yo y que morirían por enseñarte

- preferiría que fueras tú

- ¿por qué?

- si he de elegir a alguno de los mejores maestros y me dan a escoger entre Jeong Jeong, Azula y a ti, te prefiero a ti

- pienso que eres masoquista

- debo aprender, tengo miedo, pero se que debo aprender

- procuraré dar lo mejor de mi, pero no será fácil, soy exigente y bastante difícil

- lo sé, pondré todo de mi parte, seré el mejor alumno que hayas tenido

- ¿qué días tienes libres?

- podría lunes, miércoles y viernes

- veamos...yo entreno con jeong Jeong, martes miércoles y jueves

- podríamos hablar con el director

- quizá...

ooo0ooo

Mas tarde...en el salón del profesor Wei Katara se moría de la impaciencia. Zuko llevaba 10 minutos de retraso y solía ser obsesivamente puntual. Al poco rato llegó con una nota del director para el profesor, que la observó y le indicó que tomara asiento. Se sentó al lado de Katara que había sacado su libro de matemáticas y había empezado a resolver algunas operaciones. El maestro Wei esperó unos minutos y después salió del salón como de costumbre.

- Hablé con tu amigo

- ¿en serio?

- si

- ¿en que quedaron?

- acomodando horarios, el director hablará con Jeong Jeong, pero tuvimos que acordar algunas cosas. No quiero que mi padre interfiera, no quiero que sepa que entreno a alguien

- ¿el tipo gruñón del fin de semana?

- si

- me mandó un ultimatum

- se veía enojado

- que me aleje de ti

- vaya, parece que coincide con Gran Gran y Sokka

- ¿opinan lo mismo?

- si

- ¿y tú que opinas?

- yo...bueno, no me caes mal

- tu tampoco

- pero me irrita que me confundas

- ¿te confundo? – dijo en tono de burla

- no te entiendo, un día me besas, al siguiente peleamos, al otro me encadenas y después como si nada

- necesitaba arreglar las cosas y eres bastante terca, debía de hallar una forma de habar contigo

- ¿por qué?

- porque...

- Katara... ¡aquí estás! – se escuchó

- Sokka... ¿que haces aquí?

- cuidándote hermanita

- ni veo que necesite que la cuiden – dijo Zuko

- pues yo veo que si... ¿dónde está el maestro Wei?

- fue a la dirección - dijo su hermana

- ¿y qué hacían?

- le explicaba unas cosas de matemáticas

- Katara, pudiste esperar a que te las explicara en casa

- es que quería aprovechar el tiempo...

En ese momento regresó el profesor Wei.

- joven, no recuerdo que estuviera castigado

- no lo estoy, pero...

- entonces le pido que sea tan amable de retirarse

- pero mi hermana...

- su hermana está castigada, haga el favor de esperar fuera

- esta bien – dijo clavando su mirada en el maestro fuego

- ¿y ustedes?

- le trataba de explicar un problema que no entiende – mintió Zuko

- bien , continúen

Katara observó a Zuko fijamente, él tomó el lapicero y fingió que seguía las indicaciones del libro, mientras en una esquina del cuaderno hacía un par de anotaciones. La maestra agua se sonrojó al leerlas y decidió seguirle el juego de las lecciones de matemáticas.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fin, en especial a _**Baka angel**_, _**Kamikazeh**_ y a _**Kata**_ , agradezco mucho sus comentarios. --disulpen si no me extiendo un poco mas, pde momento estoy bajo el conjuro de un espíritu de la luna XD.

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!!_**

* * *

**El Castigo**

**X**

* * *

Sokka estaba enojado con Katara, de regreso a casa no había dicho una palabra y hasta parecía bastante contenta, Gran Gran los recibió con la noticia de que esta noche había reunión en la casa del jefe Arnook. Sokka desvió la mirada¿cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? hoy era el aniversario y a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado todavía no se sentía con ganas de ver cara a cara al jefe Arnook y a su esposa, esa noche se celebraría una velada en honor de la luna, era el mismo día en que dos años atrás su querida hija Yue había dejado de existir. Katara se apresuró a terminar los deberes de Geografía y él con desgana terminó de copiar las declinaciones de etimologías. 

Cuando se hizo de noche la abuela los apresuró para que se vistieran lo mejor posible, pues Pakku pasaría a recogerlos a las 7:30. Sokka le envió un mensaje a Suki avisándole que iba a salir y esta noche no podrían jugar en línea, que se verían mañana pues tenía tarea acumulada de las clases de Química avanzada y no podía distraerse. Se sentía mal mintiéndole, pero también sabía que el resto de la comunidad no debía sospechar de esas reuniones, sería exponer a los miembros de la Tribu Agua del Norte y del Sur.

Katara volvió a peinarse de la misma forma que la abuela y se puso un sencillo color azul que hacía relucir el collar de su madre. El se sentó desganado y procuró vestirse lo mejor posible, observó con tristeza como la luna iba ascendiendo en el horizonte.

ooo0ooo

Yue había sido su primer amor. La chica más bella, amable y dulce que había conocido cuando Gran Gran, su padre y Gyatso se esforzaban por conseguir un maestro agua para Aang y para su hermana. Se habían conocido por accidente, el era nuevo en la escuela y una de las primeras acciones de su querida hermana había sido enfrentarse públicamente con Pakku porque este se había negado a enseñarle a una mujer, el viejo gruñón insistía que las mujeres se debían dedicar a la curación y se empeñaba que tomara clases con Yugoda, la maestra de Anatomía.

Sokka la había visto un par de veces de reojo, era difícil apartar su mirada de ella, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules, claros como dos gemas y piel morena como todos los de su tribu. Era un par de años mayor que él e iba en el mismo salón que el irritante Zuko.

Recordó que el día del enfrentamiento de Katara, Yue observó con atención el combate y cuando Pakku reconoció el collar de su hermana las lágrimas se le salieron sin control y lo único que pudo hacer él fue darle un pañuelo. Ella se lo agradeció mucho y el no pudo olvidar la sonrisa que le dio entre las lágrimas, hubiera querido abrazarla cuando notó que desviaba su mirada y observaba fijamente a un estudiante corpulento y engreído llamado Han que observaba con interés el combate desde las primeras filas.

Finalmente su hermana fue aceptada como discípulo de Pakku y por alguna extraña razón siempre se encontraban. En una de esas ocasiones ella procuró devolverle el pañuelo, pero él se opuso. Desde entonces cada que se encontraban se saludaban cordialmente y nació entre ellos algo parecido a la amistad. Con Yue podía hablar de muchas cosas, desde comentar los proyectos de física y química, hasta asuntos a nivel local, como los enfrentamientos que había entre los maestros de distintas disciplinas: fuego, agua y tierra por el control de ciertos sitios de la ciudad. Ella era distinta muchos de los miembros de la tribu agua del norte, era de las pocas que le importaba poco las reglas que procuraban imponerles y trataba a maestros de las distintas disciplinas por igual, por eso la gente la quería tanto.

Recordó que alguna vez que la había visto conversando con Zuko y le preguntó si no le parecía mal hablar con un maestro fuego, ella lo miró seriamente y le dijo que ella trataba a todos por igual, sin importar si tenían un don o no, que además conocía a su familia de años y que no tenían ningún problema al hablarles. Ese día pelearon, pero días después el se disculpó reglándole un llavero de un pez blanco que le había gustado mucho a ella.

El tiempo pasó y no estuvo seguro como ni por que pero ellos terminaron viéndose a escondidas, porque Han parecía siempre tener su mirada en Yue y le irritaba mucho que tuviera a un amigo como Sokka. En una ocasión la besó y después de eso ella lo evadió por días. El no se explicaba su actitud y estaba muy triste. Se enteró después, por comentarios que escuchó en su salón se enteró de que Yue estaba comprometida con Han.

El estaba destrozado, no podía creer que Tye terminaría casándose con alguien tan obtuso como Han. Finalmente ella fue la que tuvo que hablar con él, le contó que había sido una alianza de familia, que ella no estaba interesada en su prometido y sonrojada le dijo que si no fuera la hija del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte no tendría ningún inconveniente en romper las tradiciones y quedarse a su lado, pero que por motivos políticos no podía ser así. Ella le regaló un llavero como el suyo pero en color negro.

Sokka fue feliz un tiempo, se seguían viendo a escondidas, pero todo se complicó cuando Zhao entró a sus vidas. Dijo ser un estudioso de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se dijo ser un especialista en historia del arte de la Tribu Agua del Norte, parecía que hacía una investigación sobre las representaciones de la Luna, algunos se mostraron recelosos, pero otros procuraron ayudarlo de buena fé.

La familia de Yue le permitió participar en una excursión a un sitio sagrado en los terrenos de la familia, invitaron a Aang, por supuesto a Gyatso, a Pakku, a su familia, a algunas amigas de Yue, a Han y amigos, y extrañamente al general Iroh que llevaba como de costumbre a su sobrino y que no dejó perdía ninguna oportunidad para pelear con Katara durante todo el viaje para disgusto de todos.

Las cosas se complicaron de noche, Yue empezó a tener problemas para respirar, El no entendió por que el jefe Arnook junto con los mayores se dirigieron a toda prisa la poza sagrada y descubrieron con disgusto que Zhao no era ningún maestro de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, sino un maestro fuego que estaba obsesionado con desaparecer el espíritu de la luna que según la tradición había abandonado el mundo de los espíritus para vivir entre los hombres.

Hubo un ataque de maestros fuego que al parecer esperaban este momento, fue extraño, porque Iroh se enfrentó a Zhao, Gyatso le hizo frente a los que esperaban entrar al sitio, fue la primera vez que Katara y Zuko hicieron causa común y se quedaron defendiendo la poza, porque Aang parecía sumido en un extraño letargo del que no despertaba por mas que lo llamaban.

Pero todo fue inútil, Zhao consiguió atrapar y asestar un golpe mortal de fuego control al pez blanco, como el llavero que le había regalado a Yue. En ese momento todo se volvió rojo y se escucharon gritos por todas partes, Zuko tuvo que hacerle frente a Zhao, porque al parecer tenían viejas cuentas pendientes. Cuando sentía que no podían mas lo enviaron a pedir ayuda a Han y a sus amigos que no aparecían por ningún lado, fue cuando se encontró con Yue vagando como hipnotizada por los pasillos en dirección de la poza, había tratado de disuadirla pero había algo mas fuerte que los hizo regresar a la escena del combate.

El jefe, al ver a su hija en ese estado comprendió lo que sucedía, le dijo a él que la cuidara, que ya se encargaría de buscar al prometido de su hija para que les ayudara a hacer frente a ese inesperado ataque.

Lo que sucedió después la parecía una pesadilla sin fin, no tenía una explicación científica, ni pies ni cabeza. La poza se iluminó y se tragó a Aang ante la mirada aterrada de Katara, Zuko la sacó de combate para poder enfrentarse una vez mas con Zhao, que escapaba por una de las puertas, Iroh se había quedado inmóvil con el pez en sus manos y maldecía la hora en que Zhao había llegado al lugar.

Yue se acercó tambaleante.

- tu tienes parte de la esencia de la luna – fue lo que dijo Iroh - ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

La chica de cabellos blancos asintió, se volvió hacia él y lo besó como nunca, después impuso sus manos en el pez blanco y se desvaneció, él apenas alcanzó a tomarla, cuando lo hizo notó que su cuerpo estaba frío, trató de reanimarla pero fue imposible. Yue ya no estaba con ellos, había partido al mundo de los espíritus a unirse con el espíritu del océano.

A final de cuentas todo fue una terrible tragedia. En las noticias de aquellos días, Ju Dee, la reportera estrella de la televisora local infirmó que un grupo de rebeldes fanáticos armados hasta los dientes habían emboscado a la familia real de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Que en el infortunado incidente habían perdido la vida la hija del jefe y su prometido, así como también un extraño hombre que había sido engullido por las aguas del océano sin dejar rastro alguno.

Desde entonces nada fue igual. Aang no podía explicar su comportamiento y por días tuvo horribles pesadillas que Gyatso trataba de calmar con remedios de los Nómadas de aire, Iroh estaba preocupado por Zuko que había resultado gravemente herido en el combate, Pakku y Gran Gran deploraban la suerte y Katara trataba de hacerlo hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

Fue muy duro asistir a los funerales, ver como el cuerpo de Yue era trasladado con todos los honores a la cripta familiar. Al finalizar el servicio, el jefe Argnok lo mandó llamar y le entregó un sobre que había dejado Yue para él. Lo tomó y no lo abrió hasta que llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

En el sobre encontró una carta y el llavero.

* * *

_"Querido Sokka:_

_Si lega esta carta a tus manos, quiere decir que algo ha salido mal y que por una razón u otra he dejado de existir. No quiero que te lamentes y llores por años mi muerte, eso me haría profundamente infeliz y no me permitiría descansar._

_Desde pequeña fui una persona muy débil y mis padres me consagraron a la luna con tal de que mejorara mi salud. ¿Recuerdas cuando te preguntaste por que mi cabello era blanco y me diste una larga explicación sobre la gente albina?, apuesto a que lo recordarás, pero las cosas no siempre son así. Mi padre supo desde un principio, que c__onsagrarme a la luna implicaba que una parte de su poder iba a fluir en mí, por eso mi cabello tomó el color banco y me impusieron el nombre de la luna, mi padre sabía que llegado el momento los espíritus reclamarían mi vida, pues no se ha sabido nadie que haya sido consagrado a los espíritus que haya vivido más de dos décadas._

_Por eso mi padre decidió comprometerme de pequeña con Han, decidió que durante mi corta o larga residencia en el mundo de los vivos debía de experimentar todas las sensaciones que hacen que la vida tenga un sentido, que de su cuenta corría que encontraría a alguien que me haría feliz, pero bien sabemos que por una vez se equivocó. __Se que mi fin está cerca, no me preguntes como lo sé, los espíritus me llaman desde hace tiempo y se que se aproxima el momento de tomar el lugar que me corresponde. Agradezco infinitamente todo lo que me hiciste por mí, ayudaste a hacer mis últimos días los más felices de mi existencia._

_Que mas puedo decirte, se me acaban las palabras, nunca he sido buena para despedirme, te diré lo de siempre: procura tratar a todos por igual sin importar su condición, hay gente que puede ayudarte en los momentos más inesperados, todo es cuestión de distinguir más allá de las apariencias._

_La vida sigue, se que eres fuerte y podrás ser feliz, nada me dará mas gusto que eso. Cuida mucho de tu gente, que yo procuraré velar por ustedes._

_Te quiere_

_Yue._

* * *

Desde aquel entonces no había podido ver la vida de la misma forma, simplemente no podía, procuró concentrarse en sus estudios para escapar al dolor de los recuerdos, pero era algo muy difícil. Cayó enfermo, faltó un tiempo a clases, no podía levantarse siquiera de su cama sabiendo que no vería a Yue nunca más. 

Entonces regresó Suki a su vida.

Había estado ocupada en preparar a las guerreras Kyoshi para una competencia, y al enterarse que el se encontraba enfermo fue a sacarlo a rastras de su cama. Gran Gran le había abierto la puerta de su habitación y ella le había armado un alboroto que no tuvo mas remedio que intentar ponerse de pie y seguir adelante. Le dio a entender - con su poco ortodoxa forma de tratar a la gente, al menos para alguien de la tribu agua - que era un egoísta y flojo si creía que todo se iba a resolver lamentándose eternamente, que debía luchar por él y por los suyos, que no podía darse el lujo de ir como alma en pena, que había gente que lo necesitaba y que se deprimía de verlo así. Al final se soltó a llorar y fue cuando reaccionó.

Suki y su familia estaban muy preocupados por él. Regresó a la escuela, procuró ponerse al día y entró a las clases de Química avanzada con el padre de Theo, para no tener que ir a ver a su hermana entrenar por las tardes y enfrentarse a la realidad de que jamás volvería ver esperar a Yue en las gradas, que jamás se encontrarían por los pasillos, que jamás bromearían de los combates, que no volverían a compartir platicas de café y criticar las extravagancias de Pakku. Eso era un ciclo cerrado, no quería saber más.

Ahora se dirigían a la casa del jefe Arnook. No tenía ganas de ir, peo debían hacerlo, se detuvieron un momento en una florería, compraron un par de arreglos y el consiguió un ramo de flores blancas como el cabello de la luna. Al llegar a la zona de la ciudad donde vivía la gente de la Tribu Agua del Norte no dijo nada como la primera vez que vio el sitio.

Las grandes paredes blancas, los puentes y el emblema de la luna brillaban en la noche bajo la pálida luz del astro de la noche. Llegaron a una de las casas mas grandes y avanzaron en silencio por espacio de 15 minutos antes de llegar a la puerta y dejar el automóvil de Pakku junto a los otros. A su debido tiempo los mayores se retiraron como siempre a su habitación y dejaron conviviendo con los miembros de la tribu. El los ignoró y se dirigió a la cripta donde descansaban los restos de Yue. En esta ocasión el guardia le dijo que habían hecho algunas modificaciones a la tumba. Sokka asintió y avanzó en silencio

La clásica cripta blanca había sido cambiada por un catafalco de mármol blanco, en cuya parte superior descansaba una réplica de la princesa Yue en tamaño natural. Sokka se aproximó, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de su rostro, depositó con cuidado las flores en sus manos y murmuró.

- Yue, lo estoy intentando, no es fácil pero estoy saliendo adelante, algún día le pediré a alguien que me acompañe a verte... no sabes lo difícil que es perdonar a los maestros fuego, la tribu no volverá a confiar en ellos tan fácilmente

Cuando la reunión terminó regresaron en silencio, mañana tenían clases y no podían desvelarse mucho. Katara se durmió en el camino en e hombro de su hermano. Gran Gran le agradeció a Pakku que los hubiera llevado a la reunión, Katara se despertó y recordó que había olvidado apartar el artículo del periódico de la tarea del día siguiente y bajó corriendo después de despedirse de Pakku, él también agradeció que los hubieran llevado y se retiró a su habitación cansado, muy cansado.

El día siguiente fue un día normal, sin contratiempos, Katara tenía unas ojeras que le sentaban fatal y tuvo que tomar un par de cafés para evitar caer en el soporífero hechizo del maestro de Geografía. Toph seguía centrada en sus papeles en braille y trataba de dar lo mejor de si en los ensayos previos a su presentación a la hora de la clase de la maestra Wu, ella le demostraría que no le inquietaba representar la aburrida historia de Oma y Shu, siempre y cuando Aang estuviera a su lado.

Azula parecía demasiado ocupada copiando la tarea de la clase de trigonometría que había olvidado hacer. Haru y Ty Lee parecían sumergidos en un mundo de color de rosa y Mai procuraba que su novio le atendiera cuerpo de reina, haciendo que el pobre chico sufriera lo indecible para complacerla. Sokka procuraba explicarle a Suki que el balanceo de ecuaciones no era como ella creía y que su tarea estaba mal por un error de las valencias.

Zuko estaba demasiado ocupado repasando para el examen parcial y estaba ocupado repasando los párrafos subrayados de su ejemplar de Historia de las Cuatro Naciones en su rincón favorito. Observó su reloj poco antes de que tocaran la chicharra para entrar a clases. El maestro de Música se detuvo un momento al reconocerlo.

- Joven Zuko

- si profesor

- necesito que se presente en el taller a la salida

- profesor, resulta que estoy castigado y no podré asistir

- El hombre guardó silencio.

- bien... es simple, necesitamos de su participación para el concierto que se celebrará dentro de un par de semanas

- no toco el corno tsungi hace años

- pero si es excelente, no pudo haberlo olvidado

- lamento decepcionarlo

- piénselo muy bien , necesitamos su valioso talento

- lo siento mucho, dejé de practicar, no sería útil

- es una pena, tal vez deba hablar con su tío sobre su proceder

- mi hermana toca el corno

- ¿la señorita Azula?

- si busca una interpretación impecable es ella a quien busca

- no lo sabía

- si sirve de algo, la señorita Mai toca una flauta transversal y Ty Lee es muy hábil con un instrumento de cuerdas, es cosa de familia

- muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta joven Zuko, es una pena que no quiera participar con nosotros

Zuko entrecerró sus ojos, cerró su libro y se levantó.

Había dejado el corno después del accidente. Su tío le había instado a que volviera a tocarlo, pero no podía. Cada vez que interpretaba alguna melodía recordaba cuando era niño y lo habían inscrito a aquella academia de música por órdenes de su querida madre. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba interpretar algunas variaciones de piezas de la nación del fuego y le recordaba también a una vieja amiga que no había podido ayudar en su momento. Había sido una de las pocas que no le había importado que fuera el hijo de Ozai y que se había mostrado amable y que lo había tratado bien después del incidente de su rostro. Sabía que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, sabía que le había ayudado mucho en momentos difíciles, lo que no sabía era a donde depositar unas flores como muestra de respeto. Probablemente nunca lo sabría. Sonó la chicharra y se dirigió a su salón para resolver el examen del día.

Hora de la salida, Katara y Zuko fueron enviados a trabajar a la biblioteca. Habían dejado sus mochilas con la señora del mostrador y los habían enviado a la pequeña oficina que estaba al lado de los libros donde estaban los tres ficheros de madera con la colección de títulos de la escuela.

- anoche te esperé

- ¿anoche?

- esperaba encontrarme con _Painted Lady_

- estuvo un poco ocupada acabando con al injusticia en el mundo

- ¿en serio?

- en realidad resolviendo problemas de física sobre arqueros que tiraban flechas en movimiento y terminaban atravesados por las mismas y buscando la tarea del periódico

- ya veo

-es que entre entrenamientos, castigos y cosas por el estilo, bueno tu me entiendes...

- eso creo

- lo peor es que casi no dormí y por poco quedo bajo el encanto del _mago de los Sueños_ en Geografía

- jajajajajajaja

- no te rías, me moría de pena, si no hubiera sido por una amiga de Suki, hubiera bostezado cuando me preguntaban sobre la localización de La Isla de la Media Luna

- me hubiera encantado verte así

- si , claro

- en serio

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos aquí? – dijo Katara tratando desviar la conversación

- ayudar a poner en orden las multas de la biblioteca

- es lo mas aburrido que hemos hecho

- solo es un castigo – murmuró Zuko poniendo manos a la obra en la lista de deudas

- ya imagino lo que nos espera mañana, pulir las fichas de Pai Sho de la sala de maestros

- ni lo digas, es horrible

- ¿te ha tocado?

- si, cierta vez que pelee contra un idiota llamado Jet

- oh – dijo Katara desviando la mirada

- por cierto... ¿recuerdas aquella excursión a la casa del jefe Arnook?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- es que me estaba acordando...

- ¿De cuándo saliste con tu frasecita de "Tú creces con la luna pero yo crezco con el sol"? – dijo Katara imitándolo en falsete

- ¿yo dije eso?

- si

- mmm

- ¿de dónde salió de la frase?

- no sé, estaba inspirado – dijo tratando de evadir el tema

- ¿después de tanto pelear?

- tal vez solo le daba una lección a una maestra agua novata

- ¡maestra agua novata!

- eso es lo que eras¿o no?

Katara se sentó molesta y empezó a transcribir la lista de libros que faltaban y a asociarla con la que tenía Zuko.

- ¿estas enojada?

- nooooo como crees

- entiendo – dijo tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo

- ¿Por qué preguntabas lo de la excursión?

- ah... eso

- si...

- es que hace unos días me estaba acordando de Yue

- ¿Yue? – preguntó Katara extrañada

- si, íbamos en el mismo salón cuando fue...bueno, tu sabes que pasó

- lo sabría si cierta persona no me hubiera dejado fuera de combate aquel día

- había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

- ¿sabes?... – dijo dejando la lista de lado - siempre me pregunté por qué ustedes nos acompañaron en aquella ocasión

- bueno...recibimos una invitación del jefe Arnook...

- si¿pero por qué?

- bueno...éramos viejos conocidos

- es que es raro

- no lo es

- ¿cómo que no lo es?

- ¿lo dices por la "eterna" rivalidad entre agua y fuego? – dijo enmarcando eterno son sus dedos

- si

- ¿sabes Katara?, tu problema es que ves las cosas blancas o negras

- ¿en serio?

- ¿no se te ha ocurrido que puede haber toda una escala de colores en medio?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Katara lo observó y desviando la mirada a su lista respondió.

- bueno – dijo aclarando la garganta – "nosotros" somos un par de viejos conocidos que tienen ciertas cosas en común y muchas diferencias – dijo tratando de evadir el tema

- tu no eres una inocente palomita ni yo soy un demonio del infierno

- eso no lo sé – hubo una molesta pausa

- ¿hablando seriamente¿que somos nosotros?

- diré que somos un par de malvados asociados por un bien común

- no seas cobarde Katara

- ¿me estas llamando cobarde? – dijo levantándose irritada

- si

- cobarde es aquel que deja a sus "amigos" - imitando las comillas de Zuko con los dedos - en la peor de las situaciones para seguir a su desquiciada hermana

- eran dos contra uno, no podía dejarla sola, no era honorable

- ¡honorable!

- si

- ¡que importaba el honor!, en ese momento tal vez lo correcto no tenía anda que ver con el honor

- tu no entiendes – dijo Zuko

- ¡lastimó a Aang! – dijo dándole una gélida mirada

- no lo sabía

- ¡si claro!, si estabas en primera fila

- es en serio

- ¡pues ahora te enteras!

- por eso no me hablabas antes del incidente del collar

- ¡tengo un millón de razones para no hablarte!

- ¡pues te recuerdo que lo estás haciendo!

Se abrió de golpe la puerta, era la señora del mostrador.

- jovenes, les recuerdo que esta es una biblioteca y si van a estar peleando como perros y gatos será mejor que abandonen el lugar

- no volverá a suceder – dijo Zuko

- lo prometemos – dijo Katara

- eso espero – dijo la señora de la puerta cerrando de un portazo

- cobarde

- tonta

- inepto

- infantil

- necio

- no te resta mas que una neurona

- pues tu jamás tuviste una

- es suficiente,_ agni kai_ al ...

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, era Iroh.

- ¡Que bueno que los encuentro aquí! – se detuvo al ver las miradas feroces - ...parecen tensos

- hola tío

- sr. Iroh

- les traigo noticias

- ¿de la dirección?

- no y se que no les gustarán

Los dos jóvenes observaron a Iroh.

- ¿castigados por una semana mas por gritar en la biblioteca?

- ¿nos ataran y nos obligarán a pasear de nuevo por la escuela?

- no tiene que ver con la escuela – dijo tomando asiento – les extendió un sobre amarillo que llevaba bajo el brazo

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Zuko intrigado abriendo el sobre

- parece una nota y algunas cuentas... – dijo Katara

- lo recibí anoche, es de Ozai, al parecer es una cuenta por unas refacciones de su coche último modelo y una copia de la multa que tuvo que pagar por circular sin luces

- ¿Pero nosotros que...?

- mi hermano alega que la semana pasada, después de discutir contigo descubrió el daño en su automóvil cuando un policía lo detuvo y los responsabiliza a ustedes dos por los daños y la multa que tuvo que pagar

- ¡Es mucho dinero! – dijo Katara al ver la cifra de la nota

- déjame ver – dijo Zuko tomando la nota - ¡que demonios!

- y lamento decir que tienen que pagar cuando antes a menos que quieran que les levante una demanda por daños a tercero

- ¡Qué! – dijeron los dos

- le dije que era una exageración, que ustedes no pudieron hacer eso¿o si?

Los dos desviaron la vista. Katara fue la primera en hablar.

- yo soy la responsable, rompí la calavera... ¡es que estaba tan enojada!... perdón, pero es un ser tan desagradable y ofensivo que no lo pude evitar

- y yo debí detenerla – dijo Zuko

- bien... entonces ¿qué harán?

- mmmm... podría pedirle ayuda a Toph

- ¿y por que no a Kanna?

- es mi problema, no quiero que la abuela lo sepa

- podríamos trabajar – dijo Zuko

- ¿podríamos? – dijo Katara

- bueno...en parte soy responsable de lo que pasó, si no te hubiera encadenado nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero si quieres pagar todo sola...no tengo inconveniente

perfecto, tomaré tu palabra, trabajas conmigo

- yo podría ayudarlos a salir del apuro de momento, pero de todas maneras tendrían que pagarme

- ¡cielos! – dijo Katara - ¿pero a dónde nos recibirían con el horario de clases y con los entrenamientos?

- en la casa de té de la maestra Wu – dijo Zuko

- no... con el horario que tenemos y conociendo nuestros antecedentes no nos daría trabajo, debe de haber otra forma...

- bien – dijo Iroh – yo me haré cargo de esta cuenta cuanto antes, después veremos la forma de arreglarnos

Iroh salió del lugar a toda prisa

- dices que me ayudarás

- yo te metí en el problema

- bien, bien... , creoq eu ya sé como salir del problema

- no me gusta la forma en que me estas viendo

- Tomaré tu palabra, saldremos de est eproblema en menos de lo que te imaginas

- ¿Cuál es la idea?

Katara sonrió, el maestro fuego sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras ella sin consutarle nada empezaba a hacer cuentas.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas garcias a los que leen este fic, en especial a _**Kamikazeh**_ y a **_Kata_** .

**Ojo con la nota del final.**

**_No olviden dejar Reviews_**.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XI**

* * *

Suki caminaba tranquilamente, Sokka le había pedido de favor que si podía ir por su hermana a la sala de castigos, ya que el tenía un asunto pendiente de resolver con Theo antes de que todo se complicara. La chica castaña se encogió de hombros, fue al salón de castigos donde la enviaron con la prefecta y de ahí a la biblioteca. 

Al llegar al lugar se encontró a su cuñada y a Zuko enfrascados en una discusión a las puertas del lugar, una de dos o ya había terminado la hora o los habían sacado del lugar por andar peleando como de costumbre.

- ¿hola?

- te digo que estas loca si crees que voy a prestarme a algo tan bajo

- tu prometiste ayudar

- pero hay de ayudas a ayudas

- ya tenía el disfraz de _goth lol_ – dijo en tono mordaz

- síguele...

- bueno queda la opción de cortar tu pelo

- ni loco, mejor rematamos el collar de tu madre

- ¡sobre mi cadáver!

- he dicho hola – dijo Suki

- hola Suki

- ah... la novia de tu hermano

- hola Zuko, un gusto verte... ¿no creen que ya terminó la hora de las peleas?

- esto apenas está comenzando – dijo molesto

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo al verlos tan enfadados

- verás Suki...Zuko y yo tenemos un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema

- si un pequeño problema que deberíamos de resolver como gentes civilizadas

- ajá – dijo Katara

- ¡no! – dijo Suki llevándose las manos a la boca

- ¿no? – dijo extrañado el maestro fuego

- no me dirán que ustedes... ustedes...

- nosotros – dijo Katara poniéndole atención

- no me dirán que lo hicieron y ahora Katara esta embarazada y no saben que hacer

- ¡Qué! – dijo Katara

- ¡estás loca! – dijo Zuko ecandalizado

- ¿no es eso? – dijo Suki aliviada

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo acalorada Katara – ¡Creo que has visto demasiada televisión!

- entonces...

- problemas de dinero

- ¡pero los 2!

- dañe propiedad de su padre y nos quieren demandar

- explícate

- supiste que hace unos días nos vieron paseando juntos

- si

- resulta que Zuko me encadenó para poder hablar

- eso es raro

- todos sabemos que es muy terca

- el punto es que nos encontramos con su padre y me insultó, peo no me podía alejar y no podía contestarle como debía y terminé rompiendo una cosa de su automóvil ultimo modelo

- ¡uy!

- de momento nos ayuda Iroh, pero necesitamos conseguir el dinero a la brevedad posible

- ¿y que van a hacer?

- verás – dijo Katara sacando una hoja muy doblada – la primera opción era hacer que Zuko hiciera un show para su club de fans, tu sabes, siempre quieren ver mas

- está loca ,es denigrante , no lo haré

- ¡vamos!, entrenas sin camiseta

- ¡y eso qué!

- oh... – murmuró Suki - ¿cuál es la otra opción?

- vender galletas – dijo Zuko – pero ella se niega terminantemente pedir ayuda a su abuela

- ¿por qué?

- digamos que gastaríamos mas en hacer las galletas y tardaríamos mucho en pagar

- yo le decía que vendiera el collar de su madre

- en definitiva no

- ¿Qué van a hacer?

- no sé

- ¿Por qué no organizan una subasta?

- ¿una subasta?

- si, no sé, de cosas que les puedan interesar a otros y por las que paguen...

- mmm no suena mal

- ni crean que voy a subastar mis sables

- se me ocurre otro tipo de subasta – dijo Katara

- que tipo de subasta

- podemos subastar gente

- si, claro... – murmuró el chico - y yo soy el villado del cuento

- si... hay quien me debe favores y recordándoselo de forma adecuada podemos conseguir varios candidatos que se puede unir por una noble causa – dijo la maestra agua

- la cual sería – dijo Suki

- el fondo de ayuda de dos pobres desgraciados que no quieren terminar fichados y/o en la cárcel

- ya veo...

- ¿nos ayudarías Suki?

- ¿yo?

- si... necesitamos alguien que medie con nosotros y que nos ayude a disimular un poco las cosas

- ¿Qué ganaría yo?

- bueno...

oooOooo

Minutos mas tarde...

Sokka notó que su hermana y Suki regresaban platicando animadamente. Les hizo unan señal de que esperaran un poco porque todavía no terminaba de arreglar el problema.

- bien Katara, confiesa, desde cuando se llevan así

- no se de que hablas

- vamos, estar al lado de Zuko y no terminar mojados o quemados es algo milagroso

- quizá después de tantos castigos estamos madurando

- "estamos", en plural, interesante

- ¿interesante?

- ¿es cierto que besa bien?

- ¿eh?

- vamos, eres transparente, se que se besaron

- no es cierto...

- ¿quieres que llame a una maestra tierra para confirmar?

- no es necesario

- entonces...

- no esta mal

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- si

- si no supiera que son capaces de matarse diría que hacen una linda pareja

- tu síguele y vas a ver

- en serio – dijo entre risas

- no digas tonterías

- bueno, tienen carácter fuerte, no se dejan dominar, suelen ser apasionados y por eso chocan tanto, es una pena que pertenezcan a disciplinas y mundos opuestos, porque si no serían invencibles

- pero ya sabes, agua y fuego no se llevan

- explica que es el vapor de agua, que crea nubes, que se mueven con el viento y alimentan a la tierra y crean vida...

- Suki, no me ayudes¿no supiste si Toph y Aang ensayaron como lo pidieron?, dijeron que hoy no entrenaban porque mañana tienen presentación con la maestra Wu

- si quieres vamos a verlos

- esta bien

- y de paso reclutamos a mas gente para la subasta

- bueno...

oooOooo

Horas mas tarde...

Azula había terminado su tarea, tenía lista la lección del siguiente día y el estuche de disección para el laboratorio de anatomía, al día siguiente les tocaba abrir un animal y ella se sentía bastante emocionada, peor debía procurar que los otros se dieran cuenta, dentro de unas horas pasarían su programa favorito y mientras tanto se entretenía con un viejo libro que hace tiempo había escapado de una célebre quema que había organizado a instancias de su padre.

Repasó una vez más el capítulo y sonrió, sonó el teléfono y después de ver quien era cerró la tapa negra y contestó mientras observaba una vez más la manzana y las manos blancas de la fotografía de la portada.

- ¿Azula?

- hola, Ty Lee mas vale que sea algo bueno

- lo es

- escucho

- supe que Zuko entró a una subasta

- ¿subasta¿Qué clase de subasta?

- de esa subasta en la que pagan por la gente

- ¡cómo!

- si, también supe que entraron el chico calvo, Sokka, su hermana, algunas guerreras Kyoshi y mi querido Haru , entre otros...

- ¿se puede saber por qué haría semejante locura?

- parece que es algo como un concurso de popularidad

- si, ya lo sé, pero Zuzu... ¿es el mismo Zuzu del que hablamos?

- no conozco a otro con el rostro marcado y un genio de los mil demonios

- ya veo

- es extraño

- se rumora que apostó con la hermana de Sokka

- para variar

- que opinas

- que es un demente

- ¡pero que voy a hacer yo!

- ¿cómo que vas a hacer tú?, tu no te preocupes , es su problema

- ¡vas a subastar a Haru!

- oh...

- ¡qué voy a hacer, cuando me lo dijo quería morir

- ¿por qué entró a subasta?

- al parecer tenía una deuda pendiente con no se quien y es una forma de pagar

- ya...

- Azula... ¡tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿y por que no entras tú también a la subasta, así aprenderá a no jugar contigo

- ¿verdad?

- si, ojo por ojo...

- no es mala idea

- Ty Lee...

- ¿si?

- no entrarás en esa ridícula subasta

- pues...

- ¡por Agni!

- ¡es que no soporto que lo vayan a subastar!

- ¡entonces participa en la subasta antes de que otra te lo gane!

- me parece justo... bueno Azula, nos vemos mañana

- si...¿cuándo es la subasta?

- el sábado, en la fiesta de...

- ya... sería interesante ver el espectáculo

- me acompañarías

- tal vez... ya sabes, después de romper con Chan , cualquier cosa será divertida

- lo siento tanto

- no hay problema, me aburría a su lado

- mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo

- bien

- bien, adiós

- Ciao!

Azula se mordió los labios, sabía que su hermano solía hacer cosas sin pensar, pero esto era sin lugar a dudas algo de antología y era algo digno de ver para recordárselo por toda su vida. Necesitaba buscar su cámara, porque quería tener una forma de inmortalizar los acontecimientos.

Dejó su libro y se dirigió a su escritorio, rebuscó entre las últimas cosas que había comprado y se topó con un viejo anillo de plástico que le habían regalado hace tiempo. Lo observó con atención, uno de sus trofeos de guerra que mas caro le había salido, lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar y encontró la cámara. Se preguntó que haría en esos momentos la persona que le había regalado esa baratija y se preguntó como reaccionaría al saber de la estrafalaria subasta.

oooOooo

En la casa de té de la maestra Wu.

- tienes una especial afición por el té – dijo al observarla

- si

- ¿siempre andas con esas dos trenzas?

- casi siempre

- ¿algunas vez saliste con _Lee_?

- ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- no sé, una chica tan linda... - dijo tratando de evitar sonreir

- ¿por que quieres saberlo?, desde el domingo pasado no dejas de preguntármelo

- solo por curiosidad

- eres muy extraño¿tendría algo de malo si hubiéramos salido?

- es que tu nombre resulta familiar cuando se habla de él

- ¿en serio? – dijo extrañada

- si, el tuyo y el de Song

- ¿quién es Song?

- una chica linda que trabaja en un restaurante donde hacen un pato delicioso

- parece que la conocieras

- tal vez la conozco

- parece que investigaras a Lee

- quizá

- ... salimos una vez y después no mas

- ¿en serio?

- si, pero estaba algo extraño

- describe extraño

- verás, en aquel entonces Lee tenía en cabello mas corto, se notaba preocupado, pasamos un rato agradable y después no nos volvimos a ver, ni siquiera en la casa de té

- ya veo...

- ¿tu sabes quién era la chica que estaba encadenada a él aquel día'

- si

- ¿sabes si es su novia?

- ¿novia?, no lo creo, esos, tal como los viste aquel día pelean sin cesar en la escuela y constantemente son castigados por los problemas que provocan

- pues parecían muy unidos

- aquel día solo estaban unidos por cadenas, ya sabes, un mal aprendiz de mago y su inesperada acompañante

- ¿de dónde la conoces?

- de mi antigua escuela

- ¿entonces ellos van en la misma escuela?

- si

- ya veo...

-¿ te interesa Lee?

- quizá...

- sabes, creo que podríamos hacer un buen equipo Jin

- ¿en serio?

- si, creo que eres justo la persona que buscaba

oooOooo

Casa de los Bei Fong

Hora de la cena

Toph estaba mas silenciosa que de costumbre, había llegado de la escuela, había hecho sus deberes en su máquina y había tomado el baño de la tarde, había tocado un rato el piano y su madre le había enviado a su doncella para avisarle que ya era hora de cenar y que su padre las acompañaría en esta ocasión.

ella solo asintió y no dijo nada, en el fondo estaba bastante molesta, en primera por la presentación de Wu que habían ido aplazando toda la semana , no estaba segura de si era a propósito para torturarla por su comentario o si simplemente se trataba de una racha de mala suerte. Su padre llegó puntualmente a la hora convenida y poco después de saludar a su familia se dio la orden de servir la cena.

- Toph, querida hija, que tal la escuela

- bien querido padre

- El director me ha informado que ha mejorado tu comportamiento en los últimos días

- me alegra escucharlo

- mi pequeña Toph parece que esta creciendo – dijo su madre

- Toph supimos lo de la maestra Wu

- ¡Qué! – dijo dejando botando los palillos de plata con que comía

- Toph , esos modales

- Lo siento madre...

- y nos pareció maravilloso lo de la representación

- exactamente... ¿hablaron con ella? – dijo tratando de ocultar cierto nerviosismo en su voz

- no, de hecho el director nos dijo que te iba a tocar protagonizar la leyenda de Omashu y nos pareció maravilloso, así que iremos a verte

- ¡Qué!

- por eso procuramos que aplazaran su presentación

- ¡pero si ustedes están siempre ocupados!

- pero nunca para ti

- pero si solo es una boba representación de niños de secundaria

- pero tu serás la protagonista, iremos a tomar fotografías y a filmarte

- ¡no!

- ¿no?

- es decir...para que van a hacer eso¿papá no tenías alguna reunión a primera hora? y tu mamá que sucede con tu s amigas del club

- ya nos organizamos querida

- saben que no puedo ver, filmarlo sería una crueldad de su parte

- ¡cariño!

- pero quedaría para la posteridad, un día contarás a tus nietos que representaste la bella leyenda de Omashu

- padre... ¿que tal si resulta que no soy buena actriz?

- cariño, eso se lleva en la sangre, tu tatarabuela se presentó en el palacio del rey de Omashu en la puesta del drama _La doncella Heike_

- ¿Qué tal si hago el ridículo?

- eso no sucederá

- oh...

- ¿estas sorprendida?

- si...

- querida Toph, hagas lo que hagas te apoyaremos...

- ¿me permiten retirarme?, la emoción es tan grande... que creo que debo ensayar mas

- si querida

- no sabíamos que aspiraras a artista

- ni yo – murmuró con una sonrisa – será cosa de la tatarabuela

Trató de salir del lugar de forma elegante y calmada, nada mas traspasó la puerta del comedor se apresuró a dirigirse a su habitación, buscó como pudo su móvil y marcó el número de Aang.

- ¿Toph?

- malas noticias

- ¿Qué sucede?

- se por que han aplazado la presentación de Wu toda la semana

- ¿si?

- mis padres la quieren ver y van a ir a filmarnos

- ¡qué!

- avísales a todos

- pero...

- yo veré que puedo hacer para remediarlo

- está bien

- Toph

- ¿si?

- ¿estás bien?

- realmente no, tu solo avísale al resto pies ligeros

- esta bien

- nos vemos mañana

- adiós

Toph se sentó frente a su libreto. No quería imaginar la cara de sus padres cuando la vieran besando a Aang, no es no quisiera, pero fácilmente podría imaginar la cara de su padre, debía de idear una manera, algo de distraerlos, hacer que no llegaran a la presentación o de disimular un par de cosas. Salió la jardín con su libreto y se puso a caminar, mientras notaba como las hormigas paseaban en sus laberintos subterráneos, felizmente ignorantes de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

* * *

**_Bonus_**: Al primer lector que identifique el libro que lee Azula, un one-shot de la pareja que quiera. Por cierto ,e libro no tiene que ver con la serie, diviértanse. **XD.**

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . El fragmento de _As Long as you're mine_ de esta entrega pertenece al musical _Wicked _de Stephen Schwartz, aclaro que no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Hola a todos: antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar antes, últimamente he estado escribiendo cosas un tanto deprimentes y repetí como tres veces el capítulo sin que terminara de gustarme, creo que quedé poseida por mi horrible lado perfeccionista. -.-u

Agradezco los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic , en especial a **_Chronos2302_**, _**Zukara Love**_, _**The Kamikaze demon**_. A _**Flor de papel**_ , era el libro de Stephanie Meyer, por favor comunicate conmigo .

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XII**

* * *

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un combate pero ella no podía ver nada. Solo podía distinguir niebla, tierra ardiendo a sus pies, un viento despeinaba sus cabellos y fuego le impedía dar un paso hacia adelante. 

- ven

- ¿A dónde?

- tu solo ven

Despertó.

De nuevo ese sueño extraño. Katara abrió los ojos y vio la pared blanca del techo de su habitación, se estiró y miró el despertador. Era media hora antes de lo acostumbrado. Se incorporó y decidió tomar una ducha cuanto antes. Gran Gran se había levantado un poco antes y preparaba el desayuno, Sokka estaba repasando sus notas de biología y guardaba su bata en la mochila.

El agua era lo suyo, su elemento y una forma de tranquilizarse. Odiaba tener esos sueños, solo la hacían despertar de mal humor, pero era viernes, solo unas horas más y acabarían los castigos de la semana y se incorporaría con normalidad a las prácticas del equipo. Cuando salió de la ducha se secó el cabello, decidió que ese día lo llevaría recogido de forma sencilla y con sus característicos mechones a los lados,se puso una blusa de tres cuartos que dejaba ver sus hombros, una falda azul y unos zapatos bajos que hacían juego y dejó la chamarra color café en el respaldo de la silla , cerca de su mochila, la noche anterior había metido los trabajos del día y todo estaba en orden.

Sokka no le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre la subasta, solamente le había dirigido una mirada penetrante y había aceptado gracias a Suki, él sabía que estaba en problemas pero no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando, ya le contaría más adelante, cuando todo hubiera pasado.

Desayunaron lo de siempre, jugo, cereales, café, Gran Gran tenía encendido el noticiero de la mañana, no entendía como podía gustarle un noticiero plagado de mentiras, le chocaba despertarse así, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, porque ella siempre decía que se podían encontrar notas interesantes en los momentos mas inesperados. Katara simplemente se encogía de hombros y no se metía en ese asunto.

Algunos minutos después se lavó los dientes, terminó de meter sus útiles en la mochila, se miró en el espejo, sacó de su alhajero el collar de su madre, se rizó un poco las pestañas, se aplicó un poco de polvo y se puso un brillo de color discreto. Guardó su pequeña bolsa de maquillaje en la parte lateral de la mochila, tomó la chamarra y salió de su habitación. Sokka la esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta, ya era hora de salir o llegarían derrapando a clases.

- abuela , ya nos vamos

- esta bien

- nos vemos al rato Gran Gran

- lleguen temprano

- si

Sokka y Katara salieron de su casa rumbo a la escuela, atravesaron las calles de siempre , poco antes de llegar a la entrada principal su hermano la detuvo.

- y bien

- ¿y bien?

- he esperado todo el camino para que me digas y ni una palabra

- ¿lo dices por lo de la subasta?

- si

- bueno, Suki necesita fondos para la organización de la fiesta de fin de año, esta año es parte el comité de donativos de la Sociedad de Alumnos

- ¡pero todavía falta mucho para eso!

- bueno, nunca se sabe cuando es tiempo de empezar a ahorrar

- Katara

- si

- yo no me trago ese cuento

- no es un cuento

- vamos¿qué tiene que ver Zuko?

- hice una apuesta con el – dijo tranquilamente

- ¡lo que me faltaba!, te dije que no te metas con él, ya te dije que es como el lobo feroz

- Sokka, es una tonta apuesta y será por una buena causa

- ¿y que apostaron?

- le comenté la idea de Suki y dije en broma que si nos subastaran yo conseguiría más dinero que él

- ¡qué!

- bueno, quizá exageré un poco, ya sabes es impulsivo y una apuesta es una apuesta

- Katara, te ha hecho mal pasar tanto tiempo a su lado

- ¿lo dice por la apuesta?

- es que estas muy rara, no sé si sea su influencia o tal vez otra cosa

- ¿rara?

- es que últimamente te comportas extraña, de pronto no te reconozco

Katara esbozó media sonrisa. Su hermano siempre se preocupaba por todo.

- ¿eso crees?

- si y creo que deberías de alejarte de Zuko

- bueno, mientras siga castigada

- hoy es tu último día a menos que pase algo inusual

- Sokka, no te preocupes por mi, parece Suki te llama desde el laboratorio, deberías de ir con ella

- ya hablaremos mas tarde

- mas tarde

Katara observó como su hermano se alejaba y se perdía en el cubo de las escaleras, ella se acercó a su salón y entró, como todos los viernes a ocupar uno de los asientos de enfrente, este iba a ser un largo día.

ooo0ooo

Más o menos a la misma hora, pero en otro lugar... Un hombre de ojos dorados y larga cabellera se encontraba sentado en su despacho, era un sitio elegante y sobrio, con paredes que tenían motivos alusivos a la Nación del Fuego, había una taza de té negro frente a él y miraba descontento el mapa que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Al poco tiempo su secretaria le anunció que había llegado la persona que esperaba. Hizo un gesto vago y un extraño con barba de chivo entró al lugar, tenía una expresión dura y se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente, como todos los que iban a verlo, era parte de un código interno, como si estuvieran separados por una muralla de fuego, como en los tiempos antiguos.

- ¿y bien?

- recibió el mensaje

- si, fuimos tan sutiles como lo pidió

- ¿y que dijo?

- mencionó que hace años que no tocaba el corno tsungui ,que no estaba interesado

- ¿eso dijo?

- si, de hecho recomendó a su hermana y amigas

- es un necio

- con respecto a lo de la deuda

- ¿que dijo?

- acabamos de recibir el pago

- ¡Qué!

- de acuerdo a nuestros informes la transferencia fue hecha ayer por la tarde

- parece que los subestimé

- ¿quiere que sigamos con el plan?

- manténganme la tanto de cualquier novedad

- así será

Su interlocutor se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación. El hombre desvió su mirada al retrato que estaba al otro lado del mapa. Era una hermosa fotografía familiar en tono sepia que contrastaba con el tapiz con adornos rojos de la habitación. Abandonó su cómodo asiento de piel y se detuvo a observar de nuevo la imagen. En ella aparecían él, su ex - esposa y sus hijos, en otros tiempos, cuando habían ido de vacaciones a las paradisíacas playas de la Isla Ámbar, parecía una reliquia de otra vida que cumplía perfectamente su elemento decorativo.

El hombre se alejó y se acercó al ventanal. Se hallaba en el 30º piso de una conocida torre de la zona de negocios del centro, la vista era espectacular, abarcaba la zona financiera donde alternaban edificios con la arquitectura de la nación del fuego, el reino tierra, algunos pocos de la tribu agua del Norte, y al fondo, fundidos en la montaña destacaban la silueta de algunos templos pertenecientes a los nómadas de aire.

Una tonada familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- papá

- si cariño

- casi estoy llegando a la escuela

- me alegro

- no te vi anoche, supongo que llegaste tarde, tengo noticias

- espero que sean buenas

- mas bien interesantes

- escucho

- mañana subastarán a Zuzu

- ¡que!

- ya sabes, fiestas , adolescentes y concursos de popularidad

- ¿para que me cuentas esto?

- porque necesito un favor

- ¿que clase de favor?

- de esa clase de favores que me hacen muy feliz

- ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?

- de los suficiente como para hacer que alguien regrese al buen camino

- muy bien cariño, hablaremos de eso por la tarde

- esta bien , nos vemos

- adiós

ooo0ooo

Toph Bei Fong, vestida como una auténtica princesa estaba afuera del auditorio con sus compañeros de equipo, la clase de la maestra Wu era a la primera hora, sus padres y un grupo de personas que llevaban cámaras y micrófonos esperaban en observaban a cierta distancia el movimiento en al escuela.

En el tercer piso se podían ver las siluetas blancas de los de quinto que se encontraban en los laboratorios, los de cuarto se movían sin cesar en el mismo piso, los de sexto descansaban en sus salones dispersos entre el segundo y el primer piso; los de primero y tercero se arremolinaban en torno a los del ala este del primer en sus respectivos niveles y los de segundo se encontraban dispersos en el patio, muy cerca del auditorio, donde la maestra Wu los había convocado el día anterior.

Toph caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, le chocaba sentirse vigilada, Aang la veía con aprensión mientras repasaba sus líneas, Teo esperaba que los dejaran pasar para acomodar las cosas del escenario y los efectos especiales y Onji organizaba a algunos de sus amigos que habían aceptado estar como voluntarios para participar en las escenas del enfrentamiento de los dos pueblos.

Los planes para impedir que sus padres no fueran habían fracasado estrepitosamente. El patético intento por fingir que padecía fiebre fue descubierto por una de las doncellas y la idea de que estaba afónica tampoco le funcionó, le hicieron tragar un remedio familiar que la dejó como nueva, en al noche había hecho hoyos por todo el jardín para que creyeran que había una plaga, no funcionó, su padre mandó llamar a primera hora a unos especialistas para reparar el lugar.

Finalmente había salido resignada, con su mejor vestido, pidiéndole a los espíritus que hubiera una manifestación por alguno de los edificios de la Nación del Fuego o que alguna obra de reparación por alguno de los pasos y desviaran su camino. Pero nada, el equipo que contrataron para filmarlo todo los alcanzó en la entrada e hizo la entrada más bochornosa de su vida.

Había llegando arrastrando los pies al auditorio y había sentido como sus amigos estaban preocupados. Ahora no era solo la calificación, ahora estaba el teatrito que había montado su familia. Cuando sus padres se alejaron a saludar al director se acercó a Aang y finalmente estalló.

- ¡cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo¡eres el único de todos los que estamos en esto que se lo toma con calma!

- tengo la solución a nuestros problemas

- si

- solo necesitaremos ayuda con los efectos especiales

- ¡genial!, como puedo ver...

- esa será tu ventaja

- ¿el no ver?

- si , siente esto – dijo extendiéndole un objeto

- es uno de los abanicos de Suki

- si

- ¿para que nos va a servir el abanico?

- para distraer

- explícate

- Shiro se encargará de la iluminación

- si

- el abanico es brillante y a la luz provocará un interesante efecto a la hora del beso, que es lo que te preocupa

- explícate – dijo confundida

- literalmente cegaremos al público

- ¿crees que funcione?

- bueno, esta eso o meter un par de tejones topo en la escena que hagan correr al auditorio

- sé donde hallarlos

- era broma

- ojala funcione pies ligeros, por que si no, no dudaré en llamarlos

- confía en mi Toph

La maestra Wu estaba emocionada, las cámaras y grabadoras estaban dispuestas para inmortalizar la presentación habían puesto nerviosos a muchos. Al abrirse las puertas los grupos de segundo que habían sido convocados, bajo la estricta vigilancia de sus profesores entraron al lugar. Onji la tomó de la mano y la llevó a los camerinos para darle su traje, todos se apresuraban con detalles de la escenografía y el resto repasaba sus papeles al otro lado del telón y ella se sentía incomoda con su disfraz de princesa.

- Segunda llamada, segunda – se escuchó afuera

- Toph¿estas lista- le preguntó Onji

- no

- no pasará nada – exclamó un chico que no dejaba de bailar de los nervios

- no es eso

- ¡vamos, lo que sucede en cada _Estruendo Tierra_ es mas impresionante que una pequeña obra de teatro – dijo Shiro

- es que no los conoces

- Toph...

- odio a la maestra Wu, odio esa estúpida leyenda...

- Toph...

- pero pondré todo de mi parte, lo prometo, no los defraudaré

- bien

- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó Teo

- listo – dijo Aang

- espero que funcione – dijo Toph

- den la llamada – murmuró Shiro

- Tercera llamada... ¡comenzamos!

La maestra Wu salió a hacer una introducción a los padres y después se corrió el telón. Los chicos se habían esforzado mucho, Theo y su padre había organizado todo con paneles móviles de doble vista que les permitían cambiar rápidamente de escenarios, y simular el combate con tierra control, porque no podían hacerlo en el escenario.

Los implicados pusieron todo de su parte en el desarrollo de la trama, desde la pelea inicial, el encuentro de Oma y Shu , las escenas de los Tejones- topo, los laberintos, la escena del beso fue deslumbrante para los espectadores que no vieron absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba tras el abanico, mas enfrentamientos, la muerte de Shu , la batalla final y la intervención de Oma, haciendo surgir de las profundidades de la tierra la ciudad.

Al final les aplaudieron mucho, hubo un par de incidentes que hicieron reír al público, no había sido tan malo, penaron los chicos, hasta que vieron al director subir al escenario, felicitar a la maestra Wu por fomentar la creatividad de sus alumnos y sugerirle que volvieran a presentar la obra en el festival de fin de año, que podrían agregarle bailes y música. Los señores Be Fong estaban encantados y prometieron apoyarlos si lo hacían, los chicos solamente sonrieron.

Tan pronto como los señores Bei Fong y su equipo de grabación abandonaron la escuela Toph se quitó su vestido de princesa, se puso sus vestimentas holgadas de siempre y se precipitó al campo de entrenamiento de maestros tierra donde hizo retumbar la arena de combate hasta que Aang le recordó que tenían que regresar a clases.

ooo0ooo

Ty Lee caminaba alegremente con una hoja de color rosa bajo el brazo. En el descanso se había reunido con Mai y Azula, ellas se veían bastante contentas, las personas cerca de ellas las miraban con una expresión que era difícil de descifrar.

- ¿pasa algo malo?, se siente una vibra...un poco extraña

- nada – dijo Mai - abrimos un ratón-conejo

- uh... – dijo Ty Lee

- fue una experiencia sumamente interesante

- la vivirás el año que viene

- si...

- es una pena que el resto no sepa apreciar el arte de abrir a un ser vivo – dijo Azula

- ya veo – dijo Ty Lee

- te hacíamos con tu novio – dijo Mai

- creo que Haru esta ocupado con el exámen de etimologías

- es fácil

- ya lo conocen

- si...

- ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares Ty Lee? – preguntó Azula

- esto – dijo extendiéndole la hoja a Azula

- ah... ¡es como el año pasado!

- si

Mai hizo un gesto incómodo. Era algo que no quería recordar, el año pasado habían participado con la ayuda de Zuko y se habían lucido con un espectáculo digno de la Nación del Fuego que le había encantado a todo el mundo.

- no se si les gustaría participar este año

- no sé... – dijo Azula – aunque el año pasado fue divertido

- pero no fue gran reto – dijo Mai

- pero este año si lo será – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- este año la tribu agua se incorpora al concurso

Mai movió la cabeza al ver la cara de Azula.

- así que ya pasó el famoso tiempo de duelo

- eso parece

- disecciones, una subasta, otra competencia tras otras...ahora entiendo porque Zuzu no quiere dejar el lugar

- ¿que? – dijo Mai

- en nuestra antigua escuela no era tan grande el espíritu de competencia

- no teníamos rivales – dijo Mai

- y no había chicos guapos – dijo Ty Lee

- bien... ¿que tienen en mente?

- bueno - dijo Ty Lee sonriendo – mi idea es...

ooo0ooo

Zuko regresaba de la tienda de la escuela, se le había antojado un poco de té helado y avanzaba en contra de la corriente en busca de su rincón favorito. en el pasillo unos papeles de colores llamaron su atención, había pasado un año mas y había otro concurso de las Cuatro Naciones, arrancó uno de los papeles y se lo llevó.

El primer año había sido un mero espectador que había tenido que asistir por obligación a las presentaciones de los alumnos de todos los grados, se habían organizado por naciones para competir como todos los años por el premio un viaje a la Isla Ámbar. Recordaba que aquel año el primer lugar se lo había llevado un grupo de la Tribu Agua del Norte había escenificado una danza a la luna, en la que Yue había jugado un papel fundamental, poco tiempo después de la competencia murió la joven de cabellos blancos, la tribu agua no quiso viajar y cedió el premio al segundo lugar, un multicolor y extravagante grupo de último grado que había interpretado una pegajosa melodía sobre Omashu.

El año anterior la competencia había sido un poco insípida, la tribu agua no había participado porque estaban de luto por la muerte de la princesa Yue, y esta año se anunciaba que las inscripciones estaban abiertas y que los maestros agua regresaban a la competencia.

Las clase siguieron, tan pronto tuvo un descanso Aang le regresó a Suki su abanico; Azula, Haru y Mai presentaron otro examen semanal de etimologías, Ty Lee se lució en la clase natación haciendo un maravilloso clavado que dejó impresionados a los estudiantes de su grupo; Toph guardó un inusual silencio en la clase de la maestra Wu, Sokka puso especial atención a la lección de álgebra y acordó con sus amigos reunirse para jugar en línea por la tarde. Theo se aburría en a clase de lógica que se la pasó imaginando planos de aviones hasta que la maestra le llamó la atención y Katara tomaba rápidas notas sobre el avatar Kyoshi en la clase de Historia de las Cuatro Naciones.

ooo0ooo

Última hora, último día de castigo… de la semana.

El maestro Kuei había recibido una llamada de que su adorada mascota estaba en problemas había dejado en el salón a Katara, que aparentaba concentrarse en un libro, escuchaba como si nada su i- pod. Estaba tan emocionada que levantó y no se dio cuenta de que se perdía cantando un fragmento de la canción, Zuko entró al lugar la observó y se quedó observándola desde el marco de la puerta

…_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine…_

Hubo una pausa, la canción seguía, y después la maestra agua siguió cantando.

_Every moment__  
as long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
and make up for lost time...__  
__Say there's no future  
for us as a pair ...  
And though I may know  
I don't care …_

Se escucharon unos aplausos que la hicieron volverse a la puerta sobresaltada. Afortunadamente no era el maestro de música, porque había rehuido a las intenciones de incorporarla a grupo.

- no lo haces tan mal

- gracias por el _tan_

- no sabía que fueras a entrar en el recital

- no lo haré

- ¿es para el concurso de las Cuatro Naciones?

- tampoco

- ¿entonces?

- no sé... creo que estaba inspirada

- creo que deberías concursar

- solo canto para mi pingüino de peluche

El maestro fuego se rió al imaginarla cantándole a un monito de felpa.

- ¡no te rías!

- apuesto que participar en el concurso no podrá ser peor que la subasta de mañana

- no lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo, por cierto¿ya sabes las condiciones?

- ¿qué condiciones? – dijo Zuko

- Quien gane la subasta pasará toda la fiesta al lado de la persona que te adquirió

- Es peor de lo que imaginé

- Sin gritar, sin hacer aspavientos y demás, en pocas palabras aguantar y ser gentil, o si no pueden pedir de vuelta el dinero

- Ya veo

- eso lo dijo Suki

- ¿estas lista?

- Bueno… confío en que Pakku lleve a la abuela a cenar como últimamente lo ha hecho los fines de semana

- Y dices que no son pareja

- ¡solo son buenos amigos!, Si no, ya veré como le hago, porque se supone que el sábado todavía estoy castigada por lo de la semana pasada, espero que a Sokka se le ocurra algo ingenioso, si no tendré que tomar medidas extremas

- ¿medidas extremas?

- Si , ya sabes, un poco de agua control por aquí y por allá

- ¿y no tienes miedo?

- ¿miedo?

- Nunca se sabe quien puede ganar la subasta

- Con que no sea Jet todo está bien

- ¿Jet se enteró? – dijo Zuko

- al parecer la noticia corrió como pólvora y será una de las fiestas mas concurridas en años

- Eso complica las cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- La verdad es que no me gustaría que estuviera presente

- ¿lo dices por Azula?

- lo digo por mi

- ¿por ti?

- ¿acaso crees que soy de piedra?

- Ah, eso… - dijo esquivando su mirada

- Si, _eso_

- No te imagino en la fiesta al lado de ese cretino

- Zuko, no tienes que ser tan alarmista

- ¡alarmista!, no lo conoces

- desafortunadamente si

- es cierto, _casi_ fueron novios

- no estarás celoso - dijo con sorna

- celos, yo... ¿es broma?, me respondiste cuando te besé

- oh, ese pequeño incidente – dijo desviando la mirada - fue un momento de debilidad, no volverá a repetirse

- debilidad, interesante palabra

Katara volteó hacia donde estaba Zuko.

- escucha, para mi esto no es fácil

- ¿se debe al argumento de nuestra eterna y absurda lucha?

- quizá...

- pues debes saber que para mi ha sido una de las mejores formas de mejorar nuestras habilidades

- es cierto – dijo meditándolo por un momento - pero aún así peleamos por todo

- en este momento no estamos peleando

- tu hermana me odia a muerte y tu ex me quiere dejar como alfiletero

- tu hermano no me traga, tus amigos me ven con recelo y tu abuela detesta a los maestros fuego

- es evidente que le caigo como un hígado a tu padre

- no cuenta, le caes bien a mi tío

- pero…

- solo me estés dando excusas

- ¡es que tú no entiendes!

- creo que todo queda bastante claro, en realidad no me quieres, solo te aprovechas de mi para que le ayude a tu amigo

- ¡no es eso!

- a mi no me avergüenza admitir que te amo – dijo irritado

- Zuko, - dijo tomando aire- creo que no tenemos un futuro, porque una parte de mi te detesta por todo lo que has hecho y la otra le ama con locura

- Repite eso

- No

- Te complicas mucho la existencia

- Solo soy realista y trato de no dividirme en dos

- Katara, las cosas son mas simples de lo que crees - Dijo dejando su lugar y sentándose frente a ella.

- ¿cómo?

Zuko se inclinó hacia ella pasó sus brazos por su rostro, beso sus labios y enredó sus manos en su cabello, Katara lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo siguió, justo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos y se separaron bruscamente. Cuando la figura llegó al umbral de la puerta Katara parecía sumergida en un libro, mientras uno de sus dedos se enredaba en sus cabellos y Zuko fingía que hojeaba su libro de sociología, entre cuyas páginas se dejaba ver una revista de motocicletas.

- Veo que se han portado bien – era el director – vi al maestro Kuei en la dirección y me preocupé

- Sonrieron. El cabello de Zuko estaba revuelto y Katara levantó brevemente la vista del libro y esbozaba una sonrisa.

- espero que con esta semana hayan aprendido la lección

- ¿lección? – dijo Katara

- que tienen que coexistir en el mismo ambiente, que deben aprender a ser tolerantes

- ah , esa – dijo la maestra agua

- lección aprendida – murmuró Zuko

- la próxima semana pueden regresar a sus actividades normales, señorita Katara, espero que ya no haga enfadar mas al venerable maestro Pakku

- no faltaré a las prácticas – dijo rápidamente

- y usted , espero que sea el mejor maestro que haya tenido Aang

- no lo dude

- bien…jóvenes, espero que se comporten de aquí a la hora que termine el castigo, si no regresa el maestro Kuei me daré una vuelta

- muy bien

- por cierto joven Zuko

- ¿si?

- debería de disimular ese brillo en los labios o su tío pensará muy mal de usted

Bumi se alejó por el pasillo en lo que el maestro fuego se llevaba rápidamente las manos a la boca, Katara reía.

- no te rías

- es que no puedo evitarlo

- ¿tengo brillo?

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártelo?

- Quizá me interese quitártelo a ti – dijo cerrando de golpe el libro

- ¿crees que me voya dejar?

- Tengo mis métodos

- Ya veremos…

ooo0ooo

Viernes por la noche, por segunda vez en menos de quince días Pakku, Gyatso y Bumi pagaban su cuota al Iroh, que tranquilamente estaba sentado frente a una taza de té en el local de la maestra Wu.

- dime Iroh… ¿qué hiciste para que esos dos siguieran juntos?

- Nada

- ¿No puede ser!- dijo Gyatso

- Quizá es algo llamado _química_ – dijo Iroh

- ¿_química_?, pero si hace una semana por poco se mataban – dijo Pakku

- Ya saben, son jóvenes…, impetuosos, como todos lo fuimos en su momento

- Pfff- tonterías

- Vamos Pakku, te conocimos en tus buenos tiempos – dijo Iroh

- si ,cuando tenías su edad

- en tus años de crisis – dijo Gyatso

- yo era bastante serio – dijo Pakku

- mas bien bastante engreído – terció la herbalista que acariciaba a su gatita

Pakku le lanzó una mirada helada y se llevó a su boca su taza de té con un aire de haberse ofendido.

- cambiando de tema...supe que la Señorita Bei Fong literalmente deslumbró al auditorio con su presentación y Aang parecía muy feliz- intervino Bumi

- al parecer fue idea de Aang – dijo Gyatso

- eso de deslumbrar al público…

- fue ingenioso – dijo Bumi – hacen buen equipo

- ¡pero es una niña mimada! – dijo Pakku

- miren quien lo dice – se escuchó desde el fondo la voz de June

- se lleva maravillosamente bien con Aang

- por cierto Iroh

- ¿dónde has estado en estos días?, te hemos visto poco

- Negocios por aquí y por allá

- ¿Qué clase de negocios?

- como bien saben, adoro el té y supe que vendían una colección de té vasos del siglo III y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad

- Ya me extrañaba - dijo Pakku

- Iroh…nunca cambias – dijo Gyatso- ¿otra partida de Pai Sho?

- bien

Bumi observaba con interés las reacciones de los que estaban reunidosen la casa de té de la maestra Wu, en especial a Iroh , sabía que ocultaba algo, siempre era así, alegre, entusiasta, despreocupado, con una taza de té en la mano y el mundo sobre sus espaldas.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, piras con leña verde…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, porque solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este fic, en especial a _**TheKamikazeDemon**_, _**Zutara4ever**_ y a _**Fuego azul**_.

es un capitulo cortito, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XIII**

* * *

_**Casa de Katara**_

- Ayúdame

- Ten cuidado

- Toma mi mochila – dijo arrojándola

- ¡Ouch¿traes piedras?

- Solo un par de cosas

- ¿a que hora dices que se fue tu hermano?

- Hace mas de media hora

- con suerte llegaremos derrapando

- Pero llegaremos.

Con cuidado se deslizó por la ventana, brincó al techo de la entrada de la cocina y Zuko la ayudó a bajar al patio lateral, subió a su moto, le dio el casco, Katara se puso la bolsa en la espalda, y salieron del lugar a toda velocidad. Después de haber descubierto que Sokka se había ido y la había dejado encerrada en su habitación dos ideas vinieron a su mente: la primera encontrar una forma de torturar a su hermano y la segunda llamar a Zuko porque la ayudara a salir de la casa, esta era una emergencia, sabía que ni Toph ni Aang podían ayudarla.

- Esto es una locura

- Llegaremos a tiempo

- ¿como fue que tu hermano te encerró?

- Sokka no me creyó lo de la apuesta y se molestó por la ropa que quería vestir, tan pronto mi abuela se fue me encerró en lo que me daba una ducha

- Pero manejas agua control

- no iba a destruir mi puerta, solo espero que mi abuela no me atrape

- ¿tardará mucho?

- Bueno…fue con Pakku a ver la Opera

- ¿Opera?

- Si, consiguió boletos para sorprenderla, después irán a cenar y regresarán poco después de media noche

- Entonces debes de estar en casa antes de que regrese tu abuela

- como la cenicienta, esto apesta

- ¡Agarrate fuerte!, voy a acelerar

- bien

Katara se asió al torso de Zuko, solo distinguía como pasaba todo a velocidad, dejando atrás la zona de casas de la Tribu Agua del Sur, para pasar por una de las avenidas principales, atravesar la zona comercial e internarse en una de las zonas de el reino tierra. Pasaron un par de avenidas principales y después se internaron en una colonia, la casa de la fiesta se veía iluminada desde la distancia. Había muchos coches parecía que el lugar estaba muy animado.

- Zuko se estacionó en la puerta trasera, Katara saltó del vehículo, se quitó el casco, sacó su celular esperando que Suki lo llevara a la mano.

- Katara – se escuchaba ruido, música - ¿Dónde estas?, estamos a punto de empezar

- En al puerta trasera, Sokka me encerró y Zuko me trajo, necesito ayuda

- Bien, voy para allá

- ¿Crees que pueda dejarla dentro?

- Espero que si, te debo una

- Me debes muchas

Suki abrió la puerta y los observó sorprendida.

- pasen, creo que pueden dejar la moto de lado, ya hay gente esperando¿pueden creer que han venido de otras escuelas?

- ¿crees que puedo cambiarme? -. Dijo al maestra agua

- Claro, puedes ir a mi habitación

- Bien , no me tardo

- Perfecto, tan pronto bajes empezará la subasta

- ¿ya llegó Toph?

- Fue la primera, le dijo a su madre que era una reunión para intercambiar posturas sobre la legendaria Kyoshi. Su mamá la dejó venir , el abuelo tuvo que ayudarnos.

- ¿Y Aang?

- Aterrado en la cocina

- Zuko metió la motocicleta y la dejó de lado.

- ¿tú también te cambiarás?

- No, solo quiero un poco de agua

- hay gente que te busca

- ¿si?

- Has tenido mucho éxito, por ti han venido gente del Colegio de Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego, pasando por el Colegio Ba Sing Se y hasta gente de la Universidad... si esto sale bien lo repetiremos el próximo año

- no creo que haya otro año

- cierto, el año que viene tu estarás del otro lado

ooo0ooo

_**Casa de Ty Lee.**_

La mas pequeña de la casa organizaba a sus amigas en su habitación, sus padres y hermanas habían conseguido boletos para asistir a una gala de ópera, así que habían salido con horas de anticipación, una tras otra, el mismo rostro con diferente peinado, comentando cada una el vestido de la otra y criticando a la pequeña que no iba a asistir porque tenía planes con sus amigas.

La familia de Ty Lee sabía que tener a Azula en casa era un gran honor, que les daba una buena posición entre sus conocidos, pero que era mejor si tomaban una prudente distancia de ella por su inestable carácter, sabían que las tres eran grandes amigas desde que se conocieron en una reunión de familias de los accionistas de la empresa que había organizado el padre de Azula.

Los padres y sus hermanas habían hecho algunas recomendaciones generales y las habían dejado creyendo que iban a limitarse a ir al cine como en otras ocasiones, ni siquiera sospechaban que planeaban ir a una fiesta.

- ya es tarde – dijo Mai al ver su reloj por enésima vez – si no vamos a ir díganme

Mai estaba en la habitación de entretenimiento y se divertía tirando a un blanco que tenía una fotografía de Zuko perforada numerosas veces.

- un momento mas , Azula casi está lista

- Ty Lee¿estas segura que esto se ve bien?

- hace tiempo que no llevas el cabello suelto

- pero me gusta mi peinado

- ¡se hace tarde! – gruñó Mai desde el otro lado

- solo un poquito mas

- ¡es suficiente! – dijo Azula

- espera...te falta el collar

- ¡pero es muy...!

- se ve bien, dile Mai

- si

- dile a Azula que se ponga el collar

Mai observó a sus amigas, Azula llevaba el pelo sujeto con un broche de oro con el diseño de una flama, aretes y collar de oro, mini vestido rojo burdeos y sandalias y Ty Lee lucía un conjunto rosa con detalles de flores en blanco, sus brazos lucían numerosas pulseras que tintineaban cuando se movía y unos zapatos bajos y llevaba unas zapatillas que parecían de bailarina.

- lo que sea

- ¡me disfrazas de payaso y la dejas ir así! – dijo irritada Azula señalando a Mai llevaba sus eternos chongos , con una playera blanca con un diseño donde unas rosas eran en realidad unas calaveras, una falda tableada negra y unas botas de agujetas tipo militar.

- fue la decisión de Mai, su novio va a andar por ahí, pero todavía podemos hacer que cambie

- ni loca - dijo sacando una de sus navajas

- ya ves...

- Mai..., no estas colaborando

- no dije que iba a colaborar

Ty Lee regresó a la habitación de Azula rápidamente.

- ¡pero tienes que comprar a mi hermano!

- ¿quien dijo que lo quería comprar?

- tienes que ayudarme a regresar al buen camino

- ¡por mi que se ahogue en el mar! y se convierta en licántropo cada que haya luna

Ty Lee regresó, de un par de rápidos movimientos deshizo el peinado de Mai haciendo que su cabello quedara suelto.

- ¡Ty Lee!

- es por tu bien - dijo sacando un cepillo y rápidamente arreglando a su amiga con un par de pasadores

- no será mi culpa si subastan a tu queridísimo Haru

- no lo harán, ya casi termino – dijo moviendo rápidamente, mientras Azula hacía algunas muecas al ver la cara de Mai - ¿y bien?

- mmm... creo que no esta mal – dijo Azula

- ¿nos vamos ya?

- bien

- ¿saben la dirección?

- aquí está – dijo Ty Lee sacando un papel

Mai lo observó, tomó su chamarra y su bolsa negras, sacó las llaves. Ya era tiempo.

ooo0ooo

_**Casa de Suki.**_

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche, la casa se veía muy animada, un grupo de amigas de la joven se encargaban de que no faltara nada a los invitados, Teo estaba pendiente de la música y la gente paseaba por los jardines, esperando que se abriera el dojo de la casa, donde se llevaría a cabo la famosa subasta.

Gente de distintas escuelas bromeaban y trataban de adivinar si iba a solo a divertirse, si tenían la intención de participar en la puja y por quién se iban a arriesgar. Algunas se organizaban diciendo que debían juntarse para tener mas dinero y poder pelear por _x_ o _y_.

Zuko esperaba dentro del lugar sentado en una esquina, tenía una botella de agua en la mano y trataba de aparentar que no estaba preocupado, se decía que eso era solamente una desagradable pesadilla que terminaría en el momento más inesperado. Aang se llevaba las manos a la cabeza pensando que esto era una locura y preguntándose por enésima vez el por que estaba participando en esa subasta, el no tenía la culpa de que hubiera un par de cosas que no quería que Toph supiera y Katara sabía bien; algunas de las amigas de Suki se retocaban el maquillaje, había un pequeño grupo de voluntarios que se habían unido de último minuto el viernes por la tarde, por sus rasgos unos eran del reino tierra y otros de la nación del fuego ,Haru se sentía nervioso y esperaba que del otro lado estuviera Ty Lee dispuesta a rescatarlo de esta bochornosa situación, jugaba con un par de piedras haciendo que cambiaran de forma, recordando la fotografía que le había mostrado Katara, donde aparecía durmiendo con una pijama de conejo – canguro. No tenía idea de cómo la había obtenido, pero no le convenía que nadie mas viera esa imagen y Sokka parecía bastante despreocupado hasta que Suki apareció con su hermana del brazo.

- ¡Que hace ella aquí!

- ella es parte de esta idea

- ¡como saliste de casa!

- si cierras la puerta, siempre existe la ventana

- ¡la abuela se va a poner furiosa nada mas se entere!

- Gran Gran no se va a enterar - dijo moviendo disimuladamente sus manos y haciendo que Sokka callara

Todos los que estaban dentro del dojo se volvieron con curiosidad a los protagonistas de la escena.

- Sokka – dijo Suki – tenemos que hablar

- no en este momento

- justo en este momento

- pero...

- vamos a la cocina – dijo haciéndose que se incorporara de un salto y le dirigiera una mirada molesta a su hermana

Aang se acercó a Katara. La maestra agua había cambiado su atuendo informal por un vestido azul de tirantes

- ¿Qué sucede?

- acabo de escapar de casa

- ¡Qué!

- debo de participar en esto y regresar sin que la abuela se entere

- pero es algo que pudiste dejar pasar...habrás mas eventos para recaudar fondos

- no puedo – dijo desviando la mirada

- ¿hay algo más?

- si

- y eso es...

- por favor no me preguntes Aang, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero mentirte, de momento no te puedo decir nada

- ya veo – dijo Aang desviando la mirada – si puedo ayudar en algo

- debo encontrar la forma de evadirme de quien gane la apuesta a las doce con cualquier excusa y sin romper las reglas de Suki

Suki tomó aire y contó en pocas palabras lo que sucedía. Sokka estaba fuera de sí, así que eso era lo que no supiera su hermana, nada mas pasara esto tendría una larga charla que no iba olvidar en su vida.

- por favor Sokka, trata de comprender

- ¡pero cómo fue posible!

- ella no quería que te preocuparas

- ¡una demanda! - aulló

- de momento esta bajo control, depende de nosotros ayudarle

- ¡pero por qué no me dijo nada!

- porque seguramente habrías ido directamente con Gran Gran y las cosas hubieran sido peores

- es que no puedo creer que no me lo haya querido decir...somos hermanos

- Sokka, es que eres tan sobreprotector con ella

- ¡me da mas razones para serlo!

- si sirve de algo, Zuko trató de disuadirla

- ¡qué!

- le sugirió vender galletas o buscar un trabajo temporal

- ¡y por que no le hizo caso!

- no lo sé, ignoro que pasaba por su cabecita en esos momentos, no tengo ese poder, además ella no quería que lo supieras , porque pensaba arreglarlo sola

- ¡es tan terca!

- por favor, prométeme que te comportarás bien ahora que lo sabes

- pero...

- si me quieres llevarás esto a buen término, sin importar lo que pase

- ¡pero Suki...!

- por favor, para mi también es difícil hacerme a la idea de que no estaremos juntos por esta noche

Sokka tomó las manos de Suki y las besó.

- por ti lo haré, pero Katara no se salva, debió de hablar conmigo

ooo0ooo

Por los jardines del lugar una joven castaña, de vestido verde olivo y el cabello recogido en una coleta, paseaba del brazo de un chico de cabello revuelto que vestía una camiseta con el letrero de _Freedom fighters_, unos jeans obscuros y unos tenis.

- Jet

- ¿Si?

- ¿estas seguro que es aquí?, hay mucha gente

- conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano

- ¿si?

- Aquí siempre han sido las fiestas de la escuela

- ¿qué es aquí?

La casa del abuelo de Suki – dijo entrando a la casa y saludando con un gesto a algunos conocidos que lo veían con sorpresa –es un señor excéntrico obsesionado con el avatar Kyoshi, como toda su familia, así que no hagas muchos comentarios o te envolverán en un monólogo por horas y tratarán de reclutarte a su club de fans

- ¿lo dices por experiencia?

- Dejémoslo así

- Dices muchas cosas que no comprendo, necesito saber mas

- ¿Cómo que?

- ¿por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

- es una larga historia

- ¿interesante?

- no es muy agradable –admitió – prometo contártela en otra ocasión

- ¿Por qué no ahora?

Jin había notado que los que lo saludaban, casi todos eran del reino tierra, pero los que tenían características de la Nación del Fuego lo veían con desdén y hasta podría interpretar cierto resentimiento en su mirada

- unos amigos nos esperan

- ¿los conozco?

- Smellerbee y Longshot

- ¿La chica del peinado extraño y el chico silencioso?

- si

- bien, pero debes prometerme contar esa historia

- solo te puedo decir una cosa

- bien

- tuvo que ver con la hermana de quien llamas _Lee_

- ¿tiene una hermana?

- si

- ¿y es guapa?

- espera – dijo

- ¿Qué pasa?

Observaron como un coche negro llegaba al lugar, Jet se ocultó tras unas plantas con Jin de la mano, de tal forma en que su acompañante pudiera observar a las personas que descendieran del automóvil sin que ellas los vieran.

- ¿Cuál de ellas es?

- la de rojo

- es guapa

- ¡es una bruja! – dijo con resentimiento

- ¡qué!

- por decirlo de una forma linda

- pero...

- es peligrosa

- ¡qué!

- cuidado, no hagas ruido...

Azula y sus amigas pasaron por el sitio, mientras Jin y Jet se encogieron detrás de los setos. Ellas avanzaron por el camino que los llevaba a la parte iluminada, pronto se vieron rodeadas por gentes con rasgos de la nación del fuego, hubo risas, cumplidos. La chica de la trenza empezó a buscar a alguien entre la multitud, en tanto que la de negro se asía del brazo de un chico con apariencia de rockero que no dejaba de alisarse el cabello con una mano, la hermana de Lee fue rodeada por un grupo más pequeño que la llevó a un sitio cómodo y la trataba como si de una reina se tratara.

- parece ser muy popular

- ese es el equipo de maestros fuego

- ¿ella es...?

- si, igual que su hermano

- ya me lo decía...

- ¿lo sabías?

- lo sospechaba, esos hermosos ojos dorados lo delataron

- ¿te gsutan sus ojos¡ugh!...

- no tiene nada de malo

- escucha Jin, debemos tener cuidado con ellos

- ¿exactamente por que me trajiste aquí? - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- porque debemos conocer un poco del terreno antes de atacar

- ¿ves esto como si fuera una guerra?

- algo así

- ya veo...pero si va haber una subasta lo veo difícil

- solo observaremos

- espero poder saludar a Lee

- mira , es ¡Suki!– dijo señalando a la joven que había interrumpido de pronto la música en el lugar

La joven salió del Dojo y presentó a la concurrencia a los que iba a ser subastados. Por alguna razón a Jin le pareció que esa escena parecía salida de un relato de la antigüedad, donde a los cautivos de guerra del reino tierra, eran subastados al mejor postor. Se preguntó si ahí habría alguien capaz de comprar a varios como si fuera un poderoso comerciante de la región de los Areneros.

Primero fueron subastados un par de chicos del reino de fuego, para irritación de la chica de negro su novio había entrado a la subasta y varios miembros de las distintas escuelas pelearon por él. Una chica de la universidad de Ba Sing Se terminó llevándoselo ante la mirada furiosa de su novia. El segundo al parecer era un conocido de Azula y cuya persona fue disputada por un grupo de jóvenes del reino tierra.

Subastaron a los chicos del reino tierra, donde destacaba un joven moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello largo que fue rápidamente adquirido por la chica de rosa, después de que algunas de sus competidoras quedaran misteriosamente fuera de combate cada que se acercaban a ella.

El joven maestro aire estaba muy apenado, sobre todo cuando la puja se disputó entre una chica que estaba peinada con una cola de caballo con rasgos de la Nación del Fuego, una de las niñas de su escuela que tenía frenos y largas trenzas negras, un grupo de niñas encabezadas por una pequeña gritona de cabello corto y gorra azul y de último minuto se incorporó una chica de beige, de apariencia delicada ,que con voz fuerte y clara elevó mas al cifra ofrecida por el chico, probablemente pertenecía al reino tierra.

Le parecía conocida, no podría estar segura donde a había visto, pero por alguna razón le recordó los enfrentamientos de maestros tierra que le gustaban tanto a su padre y al mismo tiempo una de las revistas que ocasionalmente leía su madre sobre espectáculos y recepciones del palacio de Ba Sing Se. Se dijo que no, no podía ser posible. ¿O si?

Longshot legó junto a ellos de forma silenciosa y le hizo un par de comentarios a Jet que ella se perdió, porque al final la chica malgeniada se llevó del cuello de la chamarra al maestro aire que tenía una expresión de alivio dibujada en el rostro, Smellerbee observaba con una expresión que variaba de burla a la sorpresa la escena.

Jin decidió ir por un poco de agua, los demás asintieron cuando les dijo que regresaba pronto, el chico que subastaban era un joven de la tribu agua, ella notó que la chica de negro y la hermana de Lee discutían acaloradamente, le pareció extraño, de pronto algo pasó y la joven de rojo exclamó:

- ¡_diez mil_!

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se volvieron desconcertadas a ella. La joven que dirigía la subasta palideció, la hermana de Lee se llevó las manos a la boca, parecía asustada, _Lee_ observaba intrigado y la joven que había estado encadenada a él casi se iba de espaldas de la impresión, a Jet se le congeló la expresión y se acercó a ella para tomar un vaso de lo primero que encontrara en la mesa.

Azula palideció. Se dio cuenta que había estado gritado y sin querer había interferido en la subasta de el hermano de la campesina. NO. se dijo_, esto no podía estas sucediendo, esto estaba mandando directamente a la ruina sus planes¡qué le iba a decir a su padre!_.

- ¿alguien mas que ofrezca una cifra mayor? – escuchó la voz de Suki

El silencio imperaba en el sitio y ella debía de pensar la forma de salir bien librada de eso. Había gente que murmuraba, alguien tosió, Mai se había llevado la mano a la cabeza y una imperceptible sonrisa se había dibujado cuando Azula había desviado su mirada a Ty Lee que estaba abrazada a Haru y no salía de su asombro.

- 10,000 a la una, a las dos...- hubo una pausa que pareció eterna, pidió a Agni que alguien ofreciera mas - a las tres, Sokka es adjudicado a Azula por 10,000 piezas de... – dijo Suki con un hilo de voz

- ¡Demonios! – murmuró Azula

ooo0ooo

Sokka observaba pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos lo que sucedía y les dirigía una mirada de reproche a su hermana y al maestro fuego que todavía no habían sido subastados. Y ante un gesto de Suki bajó las escaleras y se acercó al sitio donde Mai había arrastrado a una Azula que todavía no salía de su expresión de _asombro-horror-sorpresa-etc,etc_. que se dibujaba en su rostro y era obligada a pagar a menos que ella quisiera ser subastada al mejor postor de acuerdo a las reglas del lugar.

Katara fue la siguiente en la lista, se tomó con filosofía la puja, desde el sitio donde se encontraba observaba a su hermano, Sokka trataba de parecer atento con Azula que lo miraba con cierto recelo e imaginaba que hacer con él, para su sorpresa la subasta la ganó uno de los amigos de Suki, un chico alto que no había día que no terminara en la enfermería. Bajó las escaleras tranquila, sin volverse a mirar a Zuko, al cual ya estaban subastando en medio de grandes gritos.

Sokka suspiró, estaba sentado al lado de Azula y se sentía incómodo. Trató de imaginarse que estaba con otra persona, pero no podía, la luna relucía sobre la casa y eso acentuaba el mal humor que trataba de disimular. Trató de imaginar que estaba bailando con Suki, pero los ojos dorados de su pareja brillaban como los de un gato, al elevar sus ojos, en vano trató de imaginarse a Yue, que era mas o menos de la misma altura, pero el cabello negro como la tinta, vestía de rojo y tenía una expresión de malestar con la que no podía.

- ¿lo hiciste para molestar a Suki? – dijo Sokka

- tal vez

- felicidades lo lograste

- ya sabes, siempre tengo lo que quiero – dijo mordaz

- habiendo tantos otros..., por que yo¡que he hecho en esta vida para merecerme esto!

- respirar

- eres tan odiosa y tan...

- recuerda la condición si no me divierto me devuelven el dinero

- ¡no es justo!

- quien dijo que lo fuera

- ¿lo hiciste por que tu ex baila con una con las que te llevas mal en el salón? – dijo el moreno

- ni siquiera lo recordaba, así que esta con una de ellas

- si

- mph

- bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo

- escucho

- bailemos

- ¡qué¡estas loco!

- tenemos que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma u otra

- no creo que sea una buena idea

- bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender con un experto

- tu, experto – dijo con una expresión de burla - ¡si eres un _nerd_!

- ¿y eso qué? - eso le dió una idea

- tu no sabes bailar

- Azula... – dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano – tu también tienes fama de _nerd_ – la chica lo miró ceñuda- así que me dirás que la no sabes bailar eres tú

- ¡Claro que sé!, pero no quiero - dijo cruzándose de barzos y haciendo un mohín de disgusto

- ya veo...has de ser torpe, la vergüenza de los maestros fuego...

- ¡claro que no! - dijo volviéndose rápidamente

- tan torpe como un pato tortuga

- te demostraré que no es así

- lo dudo

- vamos a la pista – dijo arrastrándolo

Sokka le pidió a Tu y La que lo recordaran, se encomendó a Yue, pidió perdón por tratar de imaginar que era ella con quien bailaba , pidió que lo iluminaran e hicieran que Suki no lo quisiera matar al terminar esa noche y rogó que el dieran vida para poder enfrentar a su hermana.

Pasó el tiempo, algunos se divertían, los que habían sido subastados trataban de poner sus mejores caras. Katara daba vueltas y vueltas en la pista, mareada a causa de las preguntas del amigo de Suki sobre Aang, al parecer se trataba del presidente de una especie club de fans de Aang que trataba de conseguir información para su página. Quería saber desde cual era el color favorito de su amigo hasta las fechas de las siguientes competencias para ir a apoyarlo. Y cuando cansada, le dijo que se lo presentaría por que acababa de ver pasar a Toph el joven empezó a comportarse extraño, cuando finalmente pudo darle la mano el chico empezó a sacar espuma por la boca y hacer unos movimientos extraños. Fue necesaria la intervención de Suki para calmarlo un poco.

Katara observó la fiesta, todo se veía muy animado, Zuko trataba de sonreír mientras Mai le enterraba las uñas cada que pasaban cerca de ella. Suspiró. Era lo que esperaba. Mas allá podía ver a Haru y a Ty Lee bailando sin parar; Sokka y Azula estaban en el centro de la pista, pasaban una y otra vez cerca de donde se encontraban Chan, Jet y su amiga, daban giros, vueltas, pasaban de un ritmo a otro, Azula sonreía y Sokka, bueno, él hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Katara sacó su celular y tomó un par de fotografías, era algo digno de recordar, claro que ya podía esperar que la ira de Suki cayera cualquier día sobre ella.

Se acercaba la media noche. Toph le hizo una señal a Aang, que ofreció darle una entrevista en ese momento al chico de la espuma si dejaba ir a Katara, el joven pareció encantado, de la nada sacó un cuaderno con preguntas y una grabadora. Toph la guió a la casa entre el mar de gente, Katara recogió sus casas y la maestra tierra le ordenó a uno de su guardaespaldas que esperaba fuera que la llevaran a toda prisa a casa.

ooo0ooo

Cuando Pakku y Gran Gran regresaron a casa encontraron que una de las ventanas desprendía una suave luz dorada. La abuela se despidió en la entrada y encontró que la habitación de su nieta estaba cerrada, la llave estaba puesta del otro lado, la computadora estaba apagada, la maleta estaba de lado del escritorio y el collar de su hija estaba sobre su alhajero. Katara dormía con el cabello suelto, abrazada al peluche de pingüino , uno de los últimos regalos que le había hecho su hija.

Sokka no estaba, en la cocina había una nota que decía que no lo esperaran, que iba a llegar tarde, que iba a la fiesta que había organizado Suki. Gran Gran se alejó de la habitación, sus nietos crecían mas pronto de lo que hubiera querido, dentro de unos años dejarían a casa y ella se quedaría sola.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, hogueras de leña verde…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Hay una clara referencia al libro _Wicked, Memorias de una bruja mala_. De Gregory Maguire, XD, no lo pude resistir, me pareció demasiada coincidencia que tanto _Elphie_ como Azula vivan al oeste.

Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezcoa todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, en especial a _**The kamikaze demon**_, _**Kata**_, _**Barbara Maki**_ y **_Zutara4ever_**.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XIV**

* * *

Azula bailaba sin parar, si había gastado 10,000 oro en alguien como Sokka los iba a recuperar hasta el último centavo, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Maldecía el momento en el que había tenido esa discusión con Mai. Podría jurar que lo había hecho a propósito para vengarse un par de cositas que le había hecho desde que se conocieron, es que eso de que la cifra mínima que ofrecían para pasar el resto de la fiesta al lado del idiota de su hermano fuera de 10,000 era inconcebible. 

No sabía en que momento de su acalorada negociación para que aceptara comprarlo en la subasta había elevado su voz, a tal grado que se hizo silencio, se dio cuenta de su error, rogó que alguien ofreciera mas, nadie, no había vuelta atrás, Mai la arrastró hasta el sitio de la subasta, porque la princesa Azula, el prodigio de los maestros fuego no se iba a dejar humillar en una subasta pública.

Bueno, pero como bien decían, ella había nacido con suerte, y haber comprado al hermano de la campesina no había sido tan mala inversión. En primer lugar había conseguido que Chan se quedara de una pieza y dejara de reír como idiota, en segundo lugar sabía que era una de las mejores formas de vengarse de Suki porque simplemente le caía gorda y tenía que encontrar una buena manera de fastidiarla y en tercer lugar, la sorpresa de la fiesta, había dejado a Jet sin aliento, irritado, furioso y desconcertado.

En lo que bailaban una pieza más o menos lenta se detuvo a observarlo con más detenimiento. Tenía rasgos agradables, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, que probablemente se vería mejor si lo llevaba suelto, piel morena, que si bien nunca había sido su favorita no podía negar que se le daba un contraste exótico y atractivo con esos ojos azules, sonrisa agradable, brazos fuertes, probablemente haría pesas... en realidad no lo sabía, solo estaba adivinando.

En las clases de natación alguna vez había desviado su mirada a su persona y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal... tenía que admitir que en conjunto era atractivo, sobre todo porque conservaba un toque extraño, era una mezcla de melancolía, astucia e ingenuidad que resultaba irresistible, se dijo que si no perteneciera a la despreciable tribu agua y si no tuviera ese nefasto sentido del humor estaría en su lista de favoritos. ¡Que demonios!, con ese cuerpo entraba automáticamente en los primeros lugares y de paso a la lista de propósitos del año.

Tenía que admitirlo, la noche se estaba poniendo divertida, pero aún podía mejorar.

- ¡una vez más!

- tiempo fuera, estoy muerto

- ¡una vez más! - _quiero ver la cara de Chan y la de Jet pasar del blanco al morado.._. - ¡es tan divertido!

- en serio...necesito un poco de agua

- ¡no aguantas nada!

- Azula...en serio, por favor...

- iré con Suki a pedirle de vuelta el dinero – dijo con los ojos brillantes

- ¡eso es chantaje!

- pagué el servicio completo, así que diviérteme chico del boomerang

- oh... – exclamó Sokka – ¡por Tui y La¡que he hecho para merecer esto!

- tal vez así lo quiso Agni

- si , claro

- bueno, ve...vayas a desmayarte

_- oído y obediencia_- dijo con fastidio, mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa burlona

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando, pero él se estaba cansando, le hizo una seña a uno de sus conocidos y Haru le lanzó una botella de agua que bebió rápidamente antes la mirada de triunfo de Azula. Sabía que Suki seguía todos sus movimientos desde lejos, conocía ese gesto de disgusto, pero ella tenía la culpa, para que rayos le había dicho lo de Katara, si no lo hubiera sabido habría salido huyendo a la primera de cambios, pero no, ahora el pobre Sokka debía de sacrificarse en aras de el bienestar de su hermana.

Zuko y Mai seguían de un lado a otro, parecían discutir acaloradamente entre canción y canción, se escuchaban a veces murmullos sobre _alguien_ _sin corazón_, _necedad, bruja, manipulación_ y _estupidez_ aderezados con falsas sonrisas de felicidad y miradas mortíferas; Ty Lee estaba sentada en un banquito platicando con otras chicas mientras esperaba que Haru le llevara algo de comer, pasaban de las doce y no veía a Katara por ningún lado, esperó que ella ya estuviera en casa.

- ¿listo?

- ¿una vez más?

- claro...así demostraré que los que venimos de la nación del fuego tenemos mejor condición que ustedes

- no sabes lo que dices – dijo Sokka picado

- demuéstralo

- bien – dijo sacándola de un movimiento rápido a la pista

Suki hacía que sus ojos se volvieran pequeñitos, como un par de rendijas, era la mejor recaudación que habían tenido en años, Katara tenía el dinero que necesitaba, pero a que precio...si Sokka caía en las garras de la malvada bruja nuca, pero nunca se los iba a perdonar.

ooo0ooo

Jet recordaba claramente esas palabras que había pronunciado hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿me olvidarás algún día?

- no lo creo – le había respondido mientras besaba su cuello

- pero lo harás

- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dijo murmurándole al oído

- no mientas

- ¡que quieres que te diga! – dijo incorporándose violentamente - ¿que un día olvidaré todo lo que has significado?

- no, no es eso...

- el día que te olvide me verás en los brazos de Sokka – dijo volviéndole la espalda

- ¿de Sokka?

- fue el primer nombre que se me vino a al mente – dijo fijando su vista en el anillo de plástico que le había dado al principio

- no me estarás engañando – dijo irritado

- o de alguien de la tribu agua, ya sabes, primero muerta que cerca de uno de esos – el se había separado molesto, no había regresado a su lado hasta que había sentido como sus brazos lo rodeaban y su cara se ocultó en su espalda

El que la había querido tanto, al grado de despreciar a Katara por estar a su lado, la misma que le había hecho las cosas mas humillantes de su vida, que medio mundo le volviera la espalda por hacerle creer a los otros cosas que no eran, que había hecho que su mismísimo padre moviera todos sus contactos para desterrarlo de la escuela de una forma escandalosamente rápida, ahora bailaba sin parar con el hermano de Katara, es tipo arrogante y sabelotodo que tan mal le caía.

Si el hubiera...

Que tonta expresión se dijo, si el hubiera elegido a Katara por encima de Azula, probablemente ella jamás se habría fijado en Zuko, el estaría en la escuela, si el hubiera... no valía la pena pensar en el hubiera, el hubiera no existía y no había existido nunca.

- Jet , Jet, estás en la luna

- perdón

- te decía que me sacaras a bailar, estoy cansada de no hacer nada

- esta bien

- y de paso me gustaría acercarme a _Lee_

- ¿estas segura?

- estoy interesada en saber de la chica de negro, habla con ella

- ¿qué?

- despliega tus encantos

- ¿Cuáles encantos?

- ese verbo fácil y tu pose arrogante

- ¿por qué lo haría?

- porque quizá podría ser una amenaza, quiero tantear el terreno por así decirlo

- bien

- procura que cambiemos de parejas por un momento

- esta bien

Ty Lee descansaba al lado de Haru y trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar claramente su idea, lo había hecho un par de veces antes, pero nunca se había preocupado tanto por su reacción.

- Haru

- ¿Qué pasa?

- yo quería decirte... – dijo despacio – que mis padres quieren conocerte

- ¡me parece genial! – dijo con el rostro iluminado – tu conoces a mis padres y sabes que les caes muy bien

El rostro de Ty Lee se nubló por un momento.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- no se como decírtelo

- escucho

- es que debes saber que tengo mas hermanas

- eso ya me lo habías comentado antes

- lo que sucede es que... - dijo desviando la mirada

- ¿crees que tu familia se escandalice al saber que soy un maestro tierra?

- no lo creo, después de que me escapé por una temporada a un circo , dudo que haya algo que los sorprenda

- ¿eso hiciste?

- sip... mi casa no era el mejor sitio del mundo

- entonces...

- lo que sucede - dijo enfocando sus ojos grises - es que mi padre puso una condición , algo estúpida, tu sabes, nobles de la nación del fuego

- ¿Qué clase de condición?

- debes ir a cenar con nosotros

- ¿es muy formal?

- ese no es el problema

- ¿entonces?

- sucede que tendrás que reconocerme entre mis hermanas

- no creo que sea un problema

- somos seis, iguales como gotas de agua

- ¡qué!

- bueno...mi madre no podía concebir y recurrió a métodos... el asunto es que terminó teniendo seis adorables niñas

- ¡qué!

- es horrible, ni siquiera nos llaman por nuestro nombre, sino por nuestro número

- ¡es quitarles identidad!

- lo sé

- entonces...

- mis hermanas están en la Academia de señoritas de la Nación del Fuego y a estas alturas todas saben o intuyen que tengo a escondidas un novio, porque alguien le dijo a mi padre y tuvimos una larga y aburrida discusión

- ya veo...

- en la cena todas vestiremos y estaremos peinadas de la misma forma, será difícil reconocerme

- para mi eres única

- no lo creerás cuando las veas

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- porque no es la primera vez que pasa, no sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar en todos estos años

- cielos...

- no se que hacer, no me quiero separar de ti – dijo inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haru

- no nos separaran, ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros

- eso espero – dijo con amargura

- ¿y cuándo conocería a tu familia?

- pronto...quizá la semana que viene, te enviarán una invitación

- ¿invitación?

- protocolo y tonterías por el estilo

- ¿Qué clase de tonterías?

- te investugarán hasta la 5a generación

-¡Qué!

- y dependiendo del humor de mi padre, si es por las buenas será un rollo, si es por las malas espero que hayas entrenado bien, porque enviará el mensaje con maestros fuego

- ¿maestros fuego?

- si , lo sé, una familia de locos

ooo0ooo

La gente empezó retirarse del lugar lentamente a eso de las tres o tres y media de la madrugada, no sabía si seguirían la celebración en otro lado o si cada quien iba a su respectiva casa, era sábado, así que podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Suki daba gracias al avatar Kyoshi que no hubiera habido incidentes de importancia en la casa de su abuelo. _Foamy guy_, como llamaban todos al presidente del club de fans de Aang estaba feliz, no solo había conseguido la exclusiva para su pagina, un autógrafo de su puño y letra y muchas fotografías para su galería de imágenes.

Toph se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala en el hombre de Aang que había apoyado su cabeza sobre la de la maestra tierra. Se veían lindos dormidos se dijo, entró en silencio y les puso una manta encima para que no resintieran el frío de la madrugada.

Las otras chicas le dijeron que no había más que uno que otro incidente de menor importancia, que la casa estaba más o menos en orden, que ellas se encargarían de ayudarle con la limpieza. Ella sonrió cansada. Había sido una fiesta larga, demasiado larga para su gusto. Se puso a ayudar en lo que faltaba, en el jardín todavía había algunos rezagados porque se escuchaba una conversación entre los arbustos, cuando se alejaba reconoció las voces y se quedó en al penumbra y procuró acercarse para ver lo que pasaba.

- es suficiente, son las tres de la mañana, mis pies me están matando

- lo sabía , soy mejor

- lo que digas, no me importa , no voy a vivir del baile

- quien sabe...

- bueno...mi turno terminó – dijo Sokka

- es extraño que lo diga, pero hace mucho que no me divertía tanto

- ¿en serio?

- es una pena que esto no se vaya a repetir

- si, claro , por mi no hay problema

- ¿qué? – dijo Azula levantando una ceja

- digo que por mi que no se repita nunca mas

- eso no fue educado de tu parte – dijo indignada

- es de madrugada, mi cerebro no carbura...no esperes que sea amable

- creía que nunca lo hacía

- si no fueras mujer estarías en graves problemas

- no me asustan los problemas

- no acostumbro a pelear con niñas

- no soy una niña

- bien – dijo levantándose – me voy

Azula se quedó en las sombras, se levantó de golpe, en un par de ágiles movimientos se puso al lado de Sokka, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso al asustado chico. Pronto se escuchó como alguien se movía cerca de ellos, el moreno alcanzó a ver como la silueta de Suki atravesaba corriendo el jardín, tomó violentamente las manos de Azula y la empujó a la pared.

- no esta mal para ser de la tribu agua

- ¡nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerlo! – dijo frenético

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo sonriendo

- ¡no te hagas la tonta!

- solo fue un simple beso, dije que quería _servicio completo_

- así que era eso – dijo rabioso - ¡debí imaginarlo!, lo tenías todo fríamente calculado desde que me compraste¡confiésalo!

- esto ha sido un accidente

- ¡no te creo tú siempre mientes!

- si, claro

- ¡te odio! – dijo con rabia

- ¡que original!

- Suki es la persona que mas quiero en el mundo¡juro que te vas a arrepentir!

Azula sonrió de una forma siniestra, la cara del joven de la tribu agua quedó en las sombras, la temperatura había bajado.

- la suerte es caprichosa y no siempre estará contigo – dijo soltándola, para después correr y perderse en las sombras tras los pasos de Suki

Azula se quedó un momento desconcertada, se llevó las manos a las muñecas que estaban adoloridas. Movió la cabeza de un lado, nadie le hacía algo así y se quedaba como si nada, ya arreglaría las cosas a su manera. Hizo unos movimientos describiendo unos círculos color azul eléctrico que la alumbraban de forma siniestra, esta a punto de disparar en la dirección que Sokka se había ido uno cuando alguien la detuvo.

- no Azula

- tenías que ser tú

- yo que tu no lo haría

- ¿qué?

- no querrás que alguien tenga problemas con el Tribunal del ReinoTierra y el Consejo de la Tribu Agua

Azula bajó las manos y trató de calmarse. Su hermano notó como ella cerraba los ojos, de nuevo cambiando, haciendo todo su esfuerzo para que la eterna máscara de perfección no se cayera en mil pedazos.

- ten cuidado con lo que deseas, la gente como tu suele desear lo único que no puede tener en la vida

- ¿lo dices por experiencia?

- lo digo porque te conozco y si insistes con este juego, ni toda la suerte del mundo te salvará

- ¡déjame en paz, sé lo que hago!

- conste que te lo advertí, y de una vez te digo que si algo sale mal, esta vez yo no voy a pelear por ti

- si, ya hablas como lo hacía mi madre

- ella se preocuparía

- nunca le importé, así que déjame hacer con mi vida lo que quiera

Zuko la observó alejarse, entrar al coche de Mai y salir del lugar. El se acercó a la casa, el sitio estaba casi en silencio, se cruzó con alguna de las amigas de la guerrera Kyoshi, tomó su casco, buscó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió del lugar, era hora de irse.

- tardaste mas de la cuenta – dijo Mai

- ¿Y Ty Lee?

- duerme como un bebé – dijo viéndola rápidamente desde el retrovisor

- entonces iremos a mi casa y ahí nos quedaremos

- bien

- ¿pasa algo malo? – dijo Mai

- no, nada

- te veías bastante alegre al lado de...

- es solo parte del plan

- si, claro

- bueno, nunca sabes que clase de información conseguirás

- no creo que coopere

- ¿Sokka?

- yo me refería a tu hermano¿desde cuando llamas a aquel por su nombre?

- no lo sé

- Azula

- si

- ¡no me digas que te gustó! – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- ¡como crees!, es un cobarde, idiota, insensible...

- pffff...

- eso si desquité mi dinero hasta el último centavo

- eso me huele a problemas

- ¡y qué! - dijo acomodandose en su asiento

Azula abrió la ventana, el frío y contaminado aire de la madrugada se sentía más que nunca. El sitio estaba desierto, casi no había nadie en las calles, todo eran sombras, traspasaron a toda velocidad la zona del reino tierra, pasaron de casa modestas a unas zonas más y más elegantes y exclusivas, se desviaron por la ruta del oeste, hasta distinguir la parte iluminada

- ¿sabes Mai?, después de todo la idea de Ty Lee para el fin de cursos no parece tan descabellada

- ni loca voy a participar

- podríamos hacer un equipo mixto y obtener resultados interesantes

- ¿equipo mixto?

- quiero al chico de boomerang en el proyecto

- ¡estas loca!

- el director dice que quiere unidad , eso tendrá

- terminarán matándose todos – dijo en tono neutro

- no me importa

- típico

- le va el papel, es moreno, canta, en una fiesta supe que estaba tan borracho que cantó al lado de Haru un himno de caza

- ¿como sabes eso?

- me mantengo informada – dijo viendo las uñas que Ty Lee le había arreglado en la tarde - la maestra Wu quedará encantada con la idea

- por cierto, Jet te manda saludos

- lo vi

- ¿todavía tiene esa orden de restricción?

- si

- eres cruel

- bueno, algo tenía que aprender de mi querida madre

- estaba dolido

- ¿si?, que bien

- trató de sacarme alguna información

- ¿le dijiste algo?

- nada, lo dejé hablar de su famoso equipo de Ba Sing Se y así se fue el tiempo , no son tan buenos, nosotros tenemos un mejor equipo

- te pico tu orgullo

- habla demasiado

- ¿y que más te enteraste?

- su amiga parece interesada en Zuko

- ¿si?

- pero lo llama _Lee_

- ¿_Lee_? - dijo frunciendo la nariz

- no se por que

- habrá que investigarlo

Mai entró al estacionamiento de un enorme edificio, que de lejos parecía una torre, con el estilo arquitectónico mas puro y representativo de la nación del fuego, el hombre de la caseta las reconoció y las dejó pasar. Se estacionaron en el sitio de visitantes, bajaron, Azula sacó una tarjeta que les abrió las puertas del vestíbulo, cruzaron el sitio y se dirigieron a lo elevadores, donde apretó el penúltimo botón. El elevador era frío, de un lado había espejos y del otro vidrio que les permitía ver el paisaje de la ciudad desde el oeste, plantas, más edificios, a lo lejos las siluetas de la zona comercial.

Al llegar al piso donde vivía Azula todo estaba en silencio, una señora mayor de aspecto anodino les abrió la puerta y le informó que las habitaciones de huéspedes estaba listas para sus amigas, Ty Lee sonrió entre sueños se guió a la habitación, desplomándose en la cama murmurando entre sueños el nombre de Haru. Mai dio un vistazo desde el penúltimo piso del edificio y decidió que el día había sido lo suficientemente largo y que quería descansar, caminó a tientas hasta llegar al otro cuarto de huéspedes donde se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Azula no parecía haber resentido los efectos, la señora que le esperaba le dio una taza de café que ella tomó, haciéndole una seña que podía retirarse, caminó con paso tranquilo a su habitación, tomó un sorbo de café y sacó un libro que guardaba en el buró al lado de su cama, el forro lucía como si fuera uno mas de los libros de biografías que su padre le recomendaba leer, pero el interior no era lo que parecía. Debía idear una forma en que Sokka terminara jugando bajo sus reglas, ya encontraría la forma, por mas boba o siniestra que fuera, el terminaría haciendo su santa voluntad, como muchos otros lo habían hecho antes que él, ya había dado el primer paso, la cacería tomaba un giro interesante y debía preparar una buena estrategia. Tomó otro poco de café y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las páginas hasta donde estaba su separador y distraída leyó.

_"- No soy tan **estúpidamente** masculino, Elphaba_

_sí que lo eres – replico ella riendo..."_

Azula observó con cuidado esa frase y no le dio una idea, sino muchísimas. Desvió la vista y se encontró con su espejo, que replicó su sonrisa mientras se decía así misma, _si que lo eres y lo probaré_, porque no eres el primero, ni el único ni serás el último, nadie le dice que no a la princesa Azula.

Seis de la mañana

_**Casa de Suki**_

Toph se incorporó con cuidado, no recordaba haber dormido junto a su foca-tigre esa noche, le dolía el cuello y no recordaba que su cama fuera tan blandita. Movió su mano derecha y jaló la sábana, no recordaba que su madre tuviera unas con esa textura, no se dijo, no estaba en casa, no reconocía ese olor, pero le resultaba familiar, extendió la mano izquierda y sintió algo vivo. Siguió subiendo su mano y reconoció un cuello, una persona que dormía a su lado. Se incorporó sobresaltada, lo último que recordaba es que estaba en casa de Suki, ahora de eso a despertar al lado de un extraño... una mano atrapó la suya.

- ¿sabes que pateas cuando duermes?

- ¿pies ligeros? – dijo con alivio

- ¿a quien más esperabas?

- ¡que susto me llevé!

- se supone que te habías quedado dormida en mi hombro, no se como terminamos así

- ¿así como?

- dormidos uno al lado del otro en este sofá cama

- ya decía que no podía ser mi casa...

- ¿sabes, te ves linda cuando duermes

- ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo llevabas despierto? – dijo estirándose

- lo suficiente como para verte dormir y roncar

- ¡yo no ronco!

- oh , si , pero no muy fuerte , pateas, das vueltas

- ¡demonios!

- no tiene nada de malo

- ¡era lo único que me faltaba!

- Toph , estabas cansada

- Aang se había incorporado y tomó la mano de Toph.

- Toph...

- ¿Qué sucede?

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron de par en par

- ¿Toph¿Aang?

- ¿Sokka?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- creo que nos quedamos dormidos – dijo Aang bostezando

- ¿no han visto a Suki?

- no

- no la encuentro por ninguna parte y sus amigas y yo llevamos buscándola desde las tres de la mañana

- ¿qué? – dijo Toph incorporándose de golpe

- ya recorrimos casa centímetro del jardín, sus posibles escondites, llevamos casi toda la casa y ella no aparece

Aang todavía seguía en el sofá, la maestra tierra llevaba aún su diadema y se veía despeinada, se puso de pie y se acercó a Sokka.

- ¿fuiste tú el que gritaba en la madrugada?

- ¿gritaba?

- escuché unos ruidos, pero no pude despertar¿Qué pasa?

Sokka se desplomó en la sala.

- la culpa es de Azula

- ¿de Azula?

- es que Azula compró a Sokka en la subasta – dijo Aang

- ¿qué?

- si

- esto es un mundo de locos, no dudo que este molesta por eso, al menos yo lo estaría

- no fue por eso – dijo Sokka

- ¿entonces?

- es que Azula me besó y Suki nos vió

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!! – exclamaron

ooo0ooo

Zuko salió de su pequeño apartamento, se e había hecho atrde, quería ir a correr un rato y después pasar a comprar el periódico, esa mañana le tocaba a su tío hacer el desayuno, saliendo del edificio se encontró con una figura acuclillada en la entrada.

- ¿Suki?...Qué haces aquí?

La joven levantó los ojos, el maquillaje se había corrido y se soltó a llorar. A él se le olvidó el periódico, se sentó a su lado y tocó su mano, estaba helada.

- será mejor que pases

- no

- ¿Cuántas horas llevas fuera?

- no lo sé, salí de mi casa y empecé a vagar hasta que me perdí

- ¡estas loca!, esta zona no es muy segura, vamos, mi tío esta preparando té

- ¡no quiero!

- el té te tranquilizará, estas muy nerviosa

- no ... – dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos

- ¿fue por lo de Azula?

Ella la observó aterrada.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- los vi

- si , claro...

- Sokka no tuvo la culpa

- ¡lo justificas porque eres hombre!

- Sokka rechazó a Azula

- ¿qué? – dijo levantando la cabeza

- después de que te vieron el se molestó y ella quería atravesarlo con un rayo, ya la conoces, siemrpe tan linda...

- eso no lo sabía

- escucha, creo que debes venir - dándole al mano – al menos para llamar a casa y que les digas que estas bien

- no se donde estoy

- bien, punto a mi favor, vamos...no me perdonaría que te pasar algo

Suki se dejó guiar por el maestro fuego. En el interior del apartamento Iroh se asomó al notar con extrañeza que su sobrino había regresado muy pronto.

- Zuko¿pasa algo?

- me encontré con Suki en la puerta y la traje a casa

- ¿esta bien?, no tiene muy buen aspecto

- ¿podrías darle un poco de té por favor?, está helada

Iroh se movió rápidamente, observó su infusión matinal y sirvió en un vaso de té de olong y puso en un plato unas galletas de cereales y se las ofreció a la joven. Su sobrino regresó con un cobertor, con el que cubrió a la joven.

- bebe un poco

Suki tomó con cuidado el vaso, aspiró un poco y tragó un sorbo, aun así seguía llorando.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Azula

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con que llore?

- compró a su novio y se quiso pasar de lista

- explícate – dijo Iroh

- sucede, que anoche hubo una subasta

- ¿subasta en noche de Opera?

- subastamos gente para obtener fondos para el equipo y para ayudar a Zuko y a Katara – murmuró Suki

- ¡qué!

- fue idea de Katara

- ¡pero están locos¿eso les hemos enseñado en sus casas? – dijo escandalizado

- no...

- pero parecía una buena idea

- ¡como es posible!

- en resumen, Azula compró a Sokka y al final lo besó, Suki los vio y salió de casa desde esa hora hasta que la encontré, creo que debe de llamar a casa antes de que se preocupen mas

- claro que si – dijo extendiéndole el teléfono a Suki

- no puedo hablar, no quiero escuchar su voz – dijo Suki

- marca , yo les aviso – dijo Zuko

Suki dejó el vaso de lado y marcó, al otro lado de la línea contestó un desesperado Sokka contestó el teléfono y sus gritos se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la línea, Zuko se retiró del lugar para tratar de calmarlo mientras Iroh le extendía una caja de pañuelos a Suki que no podía dejar de llorar.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon, etc, etc… y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Así que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas garcias a todos los que siguen este fic, en especial a _**Zutara4ever**_,**_Kaylek_**, _**Chrono2302**_,_**Barbara Maki**_ (no sería mala idea), _**Anxietyforlife**_ (Si era... lo siento, ya será para la prox ,¿podría ocupar tu frase en el fic?, me encantó ), _**Flor de Papel**_ (estoy en deuda contigo, espero publicarlo antes o al mismo tiempo que el sig. cap)y a **_Kamikaze demon_**

* * *

**El Castigo XV**

* * *

Odio los días en que las cosas no salen de acuerdo a como había planeado, como si siguiera esa famosa Ley de Murphy, y todo lo que estuviera condenado a ir endemoniadamente mal empeora en el momento menos oportuno. Sokka llegó a las diez de la mañana, cansado, hambriento y con un genio de aquellos. Lo primer que hizo fue tomar un baño y acto seguido se quedó dormido en el sofá, intuí que las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos. 

Diré que no fue necesario que mi hermano le dijera a Gran Gran que me había escapado de casa anoche, por que un par de diligentes vecinas le informaron con lujo de detalles que había salido por mi ventana y me había ido en una motocicleta con un desconocido y que un coche me había traído de vuelta antes de media noche, no se que historias bizarras y fantásticas le habrán contado, que mi pobre abuela se las compró todas y cada una de ellas, que si ya andaba en malos pasos, que si andaba con un pandillero, que seguramente había entrado a una secta extraña, que la promiscuidad , las drogas, el aclohol ... en fin...

Acto seguido, Gran Gran entró hecha una furia, fui interrogada como solo mi abuela sabe hacerlo hasta que tuve que admitir que me había escapado, tan solo un ratito ,a la fiesta de Suki, sobra decirlo, estoy castigada de aquí hasta que termine los exámenes, es decir otra semana mas. _Como adoro a esas comunicativas vecinas_.

Por la tarde Suki llamó a casa, mi hermano todavía estaba dormido. Así me enteré que las cosa se habían puesto mal, que ella y mi hermano habían peleado por culpa de Azula, que parte del problema había sido causa de mi grandiosa idea de la subasta... que aparentemente se reconciliaron después arreglar los malentendidos, no creo que le queden ganas de repetir la hazaña.

Supe también que pagó la deuda que teníamos Zuko y yo con Iroh, pero también me enteré que el lunes tengo que darme una vuelta por el cubículo de orientación, parece que tendré una larga charla después de lo que pasó. Claro, ya saben, la diabólica autora intelectual de la mas exitosa subasta del Consejo estudiantil merece ser quemada en leña verde. Algo me dice que esta semana va a ser muy larga.

ooo0ooo

Iroh revisaba unos papeles en su despacho, cuando una llamada telefónica lo sacó de su concentración, ni tardo ni perezoso corrió a la sala y encendió el televisor mientras escuchaba por el auricular.

_...Les habla Ju Dee, reportera de Ba Sing Se TV, como se los comentamos hace un momento, tenemos noticias de última hora. Esta mañana amanecimos con noticias que lamentar. Anoche un grupo no identificado atacó un par de edificios de la compañía Sozin, el vocero de la firma anunció que los daños materiales ascienden a..._

_...Hasta el momento se ha reportado que uno de los almacenes fue incendiado hasta los cimientos sin conocerse las causas...las autoridades investigan..._

Iroh hizo un gesto aprensivo al ver las imágenes de los bomberos removiendo los escombros, era absurdo, era un edificio de la Nación del Fuego debía de haber maestros fuego vigilando¿sería posible qué...?

_... el segundo edificio, un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad fue destruido de forma misteriosa, no hay victimas ni heridos que lamentar, pero no hay ni sombra del edificio, el sitio donde se encontraba parece un solar abandonado hace años, se teme que el segundo incidente este relacionado con grupos radicales provenientes del reino tierra, sin embargo no hay indicios de que algún grupo haya adjudicado estos condenables crímenes...si tenemos más noticias seguiremos informándoles..._

La persona que hablaba del otro lado del teléfono hizo que su gesto cambiara y se endureciera. Cuando escuchó que alguien metía la llave en la cerradura colgó el teléfono.

- ¿tío?

- si

- ya no hubo _La flama del Oeste_

- es una lástima, tendré que ver la edición en línea

- ...

- bueno, hay que adaptarse a los tiempos

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- por que lo peguntas

- escuché un rumor de un incendio en la calle

Iroh guardó silencio, se sentó en el sillón, apagó el televisor e hizo una seña a su sobrino de que tomara asiento frente a él.

- tenemos problemas

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- debes tener cuidado con lo que hagas de ahora en adelante

- exactamente de que estas hablando

- supongo que no has puesto mucha atención a las noticias en los últimos días

- creo que no - admitió un poco extrañado

- el amor te ha cegado en el momento menos oportuno – dijo con pesar

- ¡qué!

- no digo que sea malo que te enamores, de hecho es genial, pero son tiempos difíciles

- siempre los han sido

- procura mantener a Katara alejada de los problemas

- si fueras un poco mas claro

- no puedo

- ¿por qué?

- todo a su debido tiempo

Zuko lo observó fijamente, pero su tío no agregó nada mas, se levantó del sillón, apagó el televisor y encendió el radio para escuchar su programa de música favorito.

ooo0ooo

Jet tenía hambre, había entrenado muy temprano con sus amigos y después cada quien había tomado su rumbo, Longshot tenía cosas que hacer y Smellerbee debía de cuidar de Duque, el resto tenía deberes que terminar. Jet se quedó solo, caminó un rato por las calles y al finalmente entró a un pequeño local donde colgaban unas lámparas rojas y fue conducido a una mesa y pidió una sopa de algas y pollo con setas.

- ¡Jet!

- Jin

- ¿te molesta si me siento a comer contigo? – dijo sentándose frente a él

- no

- bien

Jin levantó su mano y pidió rápidamente su orden. Jet esperó a que trajeran sus alimentos para empezar a comer. A Jin le trajeron un tazón de fideos y un platillo de carne y verduras fritas. La conversación transcurrió en un ritmo normal, nada del otro mundo, comentarios sobre el clima, escuelas, gente que conocían, la subasta del día anterior, al parecer Jin estaba muy interesada en saber que mas sabía de el genial Lee.

Jet se limitó a contestar de que se conocían desde hace tiempo y que hubo un tiempo en el que habían llegado a llevarse mas o menos bien, que sabía que era muy diestro con los sables, y al final le dio a entender que las cosas se compilaron cuando Katara y Azula intervinieron en su vida, que terminaron peleados, pero no ahondó en el tema.

Jin finalmente habló cuando le preguntó como conocía a Lee, ella era fanática del té y había conocido a Lee en su antiguo lugar de trabajo, la casa de té de la maestra Wu, que había salido con él a instancias de su tío. Claramente admitió que le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y siguió hablando de lo maravilloso, amable y educado que le parecía el maestro fuego...

- y dime

- ¿si?

- después de lo que investigaste anoche¿crees que tendría una oportunidad con Lee?

- ¿no bailaste con él?

- no lo suficiente, es tan serio – dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio

- puede que lo que escuches no te vaya a gustar

- ¿Qué te dijo la chica de negro?

- su nombre es Mai

- ¿y ella que es de la hermana de Lee?

- es una de las mejores amigas de Azula

- ¿y por que bailaba con Lee?

- fueron novios y quería arreglar las cosas

- ¡no!

- si

- terminaron hace tiempo

- ¿y van volver?

- las cosas no salieron como esperaba

- ¡si!

- no te alegres

- ¿por qué no?, _Lee_ es libre

- me temo que no

- ¿por qué?

- hay un pequeño problema

- ¿Cuál?

- recuerdas a la morena que iba con él cuando el fallido acto de magia

- ¿La chica de la vez pasada?

- ayer escuché el rumor de que salían juntos

- ¿en serio?

- no lo sé, tengo mis dudas, porque no le pude sacar mas información y me desvié hablando del equipo de artes marciales

- ¡Jet!

- pero yo dudaría de esa idea

- ¿por qué?

- los maestros fuego fueron responsables de la muerte de su madre y ella lo tiene muy claro

- vaya...

- no creo que hagan buena pareja

- mmm... creo que tengo oportunidad

- ¿si?

- bueno...tengo que hacer mi lucha

- ¿Por qué no intentas salir con la chica?, como se llama...

- ¿Con Mai?

- no, con la otra

- ¿Katara?

- si

- no creo tener oportunidad, la última vez que nos vimos me congeló en un locker a mi y a Zuko

- ¿Zuko?

- al que llamas _Lee_, ya te lo había dicho ayer

- ya... _Lee_ me parece mas bonito¿Y por que lo hizo?

- bueno – dijo Jet picando su pollo con los palillos – es que hay demasiado que contar

- soy toda oídos

- digamos que fuimos amigos y estuvimos a punto de salir juntos

- ¿y por que no salieron?

- por Azula

- ya...vaya, pero podrías intentarlo

- no lo creo, la lastimé

- ¡qué!

- e hice un par de tonterías más y creo que me ve como un monstruo

- ¿tan grave fue¿no podrías tratar de rescatar...?

- creo que hay demasiada historia de por medio

- ¡que complicado!

- no te involucres con _Lee_

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- te puedes llevar una gran decepción

- ¿perdón?

- se lo que te digo que no es la persona más recomendable del mundo

- ¿lo dices por experiencia,¿o acaso crees que es igual que su hermana?

- son la misma familia, el mismo molde, no me extrañaría en absoluto

ooo0ooo

El sol había salido hace horas y las tres seguían en casa de Azula, Ty Lee había llamado a su casa y los padres de Mai sabían donde estaba los días que no dormía en casa y las dos siempre tenían un par de mudas en casa de Azula. El desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria, un poco mas avanzada la mañana se preocuparon por los detalles del día siguiente.

Azula quería comparaba su reporte de la disección con el de Mai y Ty Lee se entretenía practicando sus posturas de yoga. Mai prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer el resto de la tarde, antes de ir a la fiesta había adelantado sus tareas y si le faltaba algo, ya lo pediría al día siguiente, como no había nada que hacer prendió la consola de juegos, puso un disco y se dedicó tranquilamente a decapitar a diestra y siniestra a los enemigos de un videojuego de gladiadores. Minutos más tarde, la más pequeña se sentó a su lado.

- Mai

- que

- ¿arreglaste algo con Zuko?

- no

-¿no?

- parece que solo tiene ojos para otra persona

- es una pena

- ¿creerías que en un momento pasó por mi cabeza la absurda idea de que podía recuperarlo?

- bueno, después de lo de las navajas...

- debí olvidar ese pequeño detalle

- bueno... estabas muy enojada

- no puedo cree que Azula me convencieran de intentarlo

- bueno, la lucha se hizo

- pero no estoy conforme, no me gusta verlo al lado de esa tipa

- tendrás que terminar con Ryon Jan...

- no lo creo, me divierte, al menos por ahora

- ya veo - _no puede negar la influencia de_ _Azula _

- ¿Y que pasó con tu novio?

- estuve feliz a su lado toda la noche – dijo sonriendo

- ¿ya le dijiste?

- si

- ¿y como reaccionó?

- dijo que ya veríamos que hacer

- te quiere mucho

- y yo a él, así que de ser necesario lo defenderé de mis hermanas

- ¿oye Mai...?

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo decapitando a un tigre que había salido en la pantalla

- ¿no has notado extraña a Azula?

- define extraña

- no sé, como que eso de comprar a Sokka

- fue accidental – dijo moviéndose antes de que decapitaran a su personaje

- pues no lo pareció y me preocupa

- ¿por qué?, es Azula, apuesto a que es un capricho temporal, ya se le pasará

- no lo creo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo logrando un combo al decapitar a tres a la vez

- ¿no lo notaste?

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- ayer su mirada era distinta

- no me fijé en ese detalle

- si, debiste notarlo

- bueno, planeaba la forma de vengarse de tres al mismo tiempo momento, no me extraña

- ¿y si se enamora?

- ¡por favor!,¡es al reina de hielo!

- pero aun así siente

- ¿es broma? - dijo decapitando a otro de sus rivales

- lo digo en serio

- ¿de que hablan? – dijo Azula entrando de improvisto en la habitación

- decíamos que nos preocupas

- ¿qué? – dijo con el ceño fruncido

Ty Lee se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella, mientras Mai se esforzaba en que su personaje rompiera una estatua para sacar una pica.

- es que ayer te portaste de forma rara – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿rara?, era una fiesta, tenía que divertirme

- ¿Por qué escogiste a Sokka?

- eso se salió de mis planes, no pensaba comprarlo a él, díselo Mai

- si, así fue – la secundó la ninja mientras su personaje empalaba a otro con la pica, tomaba un hacha y cercenaba a sus rivales por toda la arena

- es que...

- es que – dijo con un gesto de desagrado

- no te veía así desde los tiempos en que andabas con Jet

- ah, eso...

- me temo que cometas un error, Sokka solo tiene ojos para Suki

- ¿lo dices por experiencia? – dijo Azula, mientras Ty Lee le dedicaba una mirada de resentimiento - solo me divertiré un rato, no es nada serio

- ¿no te preocupa enamorarte? – dijo la chica de la trenza

- ¿amor¡por favor!, es solo un juego, la vida es tan aburrida que necesito una distracción

- menuda distracción – dijo Mai

- ¿verdad? – dijo Azula

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Azula?

- diversión¿Qué otra cosa podría sacar de todo esto?

Sonó el teléfono de Azula, ella se apartó donde estaba sus amigas y se acercó a la ventana.

- hola papi

- Azula , cariño¡que demonios son eso 10,000 a mi cuenta!

- ...

- Ya hablaremos a la hora de la cena

ooo0ooo

Aang meditaba a la luz de las estrellas al lado del monje Gyatso, Momo volaba a lo lejos persiguiendo insectos y al fondo del lugar se escuchaba la respiración de algunos bisontes voladores que descansaban después de un largo día; Sokka estaba en su habitación, quería dormir, estaba feliz por haber podido reconciliarse con Suki; por otra parte Mai veía aburrida como Tom Tom se emocionaba al ver por enésima vez la película del horrible mono anaranjado que cantaba canciones pegajosas. Ty Lee se esforzaba por ignorar a sus hermanas que toda la tarde la habían molestado desde que había regresado a casa con preguntas sobre el futuro invitado que había mencionado su padre , por su parte, Azula comía en silencio y con toda la calma que podía , tenía que ocurrirsele algo para justificar 10,000 de forma coherente, tenía que pensar en ago rápido porque se acercaba el postre y su padre lo la dejaría ir hasta que hablara.

ooo0ooo

Haru estaba frente a un bloque de piedra, cuya forma variaba tanto como sus pensamientos, a veces tomaba forma del rostro de una mujer de larga trenza, en otro momento tomaba la forma de una réplica de una construcción, en otros momentos de un animal fantástico del desierto y en otras el simple y llano prisma rectangular.

El reporte del día siguiente estaba listo en su carpeta, la parte de los dibujos como de costumbre le habían tocado a él, porque Sokka era malo para eso, ya en una ocasión les habían llamado la atención por eso el año pasado había tenido problemas en las clases de dibujo.

Su mamá había preparado uno de sus platillos favoritos para la cena, pero el se había limitado a picarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en lo que podría pasar a lo largo de la semana. Su padre no había dicho nada, lo había observado en silencio pasar como una sombra de su habitación, al comedor, finalmente se acercó a la habitación de su hijo.

- ¿y bien?

Haru se sobresaltó.

- papá

- ¿cuál es el problema?

- Ty Lee

- ¿pelearon?

- no

- ¿Qué sucede?

- quiere que conozca a sus padres

- parece que la relación va en serio

- solo que hay un problema – dijo cambiando la figura de un león alce dientes de sable a la de un montón de piedras

- ¿Cuál?

- bueno, sus familia es de la Nación del fuego

- eso ya lo sabíamos

- son nobles

- eso no lo sabía – dijo el padre llevándose una mano a su barba

- si... y dijo que dentro de unos días me enviarían una invitación

- no pareces muy feliz¿no quieres conocerlos?

- Ty Lee mencionó que probablemente enviaran el mensaje con maestros fuego

- era de esperarse, siempre buscan intimidar a los débiles, es su estrategia

- no soy débil, pero a ella le preocupa que no haya entrenado lo suficiente para enfrentarlos

- ¿dudas de mis métodos?

- ¡claro que no!, pero me preocupa que sean mas de los que pueda manejar

- los maestros fuego son traicioneros

- lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo

- Ty Lee parecía una chica bastante normal

- y lo es

- ¿Y no has pensado en cambiar de novia?

- ¡qué!

- bueno, esa chica, la morena de ojos azules

- ¿Katara?

- si, ella me caía bien

- ¡ella piensa que soy muy sensible!

- olvida lo que dije

- ¿y no has pensado en pedir ayuda?

- si...pero ni Sokka ni Suki manejan algún elemento, Aang es un poco pequeño, Toph y Katara no se llevan muy bien con Ty Lee y sus amigas

- pero son tus amigos, no dudo que te ayudarán si hay problemas

- eso no es todo

- ¿Qué mas?

- tendré que reconocerla entre sus hermanas , que por cierto son idénticas a ella

- ¿estuviste leyendo de nuevo las leyendas de Wa Shi Tong?

- padre, esto es serio

- así que por eso parecías zombi

- algo así

- ¿y que has pensado? – preguntó su padre al ver que había dejado descansar la piedra

- pensaba en que necesitamos algo como un símbolo o algo que sea de nosotros dos y de nadie mas

- ¿algo así como un código?

- quizá es muy complejo y no se cuantos días tendremos

- ¿Cómo una broma o un comentario gracioso?

- tal vez

- ¿un objeto?

- que tal que no pueda utilizarlo

- hijo, no creo que sus hermanas sean iguales, aun en el caso de los gemelos siempre hay algo que los distingue, ya ves a nuestros vecinos, uno es maestro tierra y otro no

- es cierto... ¡pero no se me ocurre nada! y eso me frustra – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- Haru... creo que debes descansar, ya se te ocurrirá algo , mañana tienes clases

ooo0ooo

_(Paitedlady se ha conectado, usted aparece como __**Ausente**__ y, puede recibir mensajes de otros usuarios)_

_**paited lady**_...¿hay alguien por ahí?

_**bluespirit**_...: hola _Princesa Caramelo_

_**paited lady**_...: hola amargado,¿Qué hace _Blue Spirit_ tan noche?

_**bluespirit**_...: ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, tratar de conquistar el mundo

_**paited lady**_...: me lo suponía

_**bluespirit**_...¿ y tú?

_**paited lady**_...: lo de siempre, tratando de salvar al mundo

_**bluespirit**_...¿ y el mundo se deja salvar?

_**paited lady**_...: es muy buena pregunta

_**bluespirit**_...: me contaron que tu abuela se enteró de tu salida

_**paited lady: **_las noticias vuelan

_**bluespirit**_...¿fue tu hermano?

_**paited lady: **_no,fue gracias a un par de atletas que practican el deporte nacional

_**bluespirit**_...¿Cuál deporte nacional?

_**paited lady: **_el chisme, claro está

_**bluespirit**_...: supongo que estas castigada de nuevo

_**paited lady**_...: si, ya sabes, esto se está haciendo costumbre

_**bluespirit**_...: ya veo

_**paited lady**_...: Sokka está furioso

_**bluespirit**_...: adivino, piensa que todo es mi culpa

_**paited lady**_...: si... y no pude convencerlo de lo contrario

_**bluespirit**_...¿entonces tu hermano irá por ti después de los entrenamientos?

_**paited lady**_...: peor

_**bluespirit.**_..¿peor?

_**paited lady**_...: Pakku me llevará a casa

_**bluespirit**_...: estas salada

_**paited lady**_...¡oye!

_**bluespirit**_…:... es una pena

_**paited lady**_...¿por qué?

_**bluespirit**_...: esperaba que pudiéramos salir , por ahí... ya sabes

_**paited lady**_...¿encadenada de nuevo?

_**bluespirit**_...: vaya, no sabía que fueras masoquista

_**paited lady**_...¡qué!

_**bluespirit**_...: eso explicaría tu látigo de agua¡quien lo hubiera imaginado!

_**paited lady**_...¡eres un...!

_**bluespirit**_...: hablando en serio, conozco un sitio donde venden un delicioso pato con brotes de bambú

_**paited lady**_...: me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión

_**bluespirit**_...: y supongo que nos veremos menos

_**paited lady**_...: bueno, tu empiezas a darle clases a Aang

_**bluespirit**_...: si

_**paited lady**_...: y yo interpreto de nuevo a la princesa en la torre

_**bluespirit**_...: _que melodramática_

_**paintedlad**__y: _trato de verlo con humor

_**bluespirit**_En vez de ser la _Princesa Caramelo _deberías de ser_ la Prima donna_

_**paited lady**_...: muy gracioso

_**bluespirit**_..: ...

_**paited lady**_...:eso si, te lo advierto, le haces algo a Aang, un dedo quemado, la queja mas pequeña ...

_**bluespirit**_...¿es una amenaza?

_**paited lady**_...: no he terminado, le haces algo y juro _tu existencia terminará en ese preciso instante_

_**bluespirit**_...: actúas como si fueras su madre

_**paited lady**_...¡no es cierto!

_**bluespirit**_...¡claro que si!, lo sobreproteges mucho

_**paited lady**_...¡claro que no!

_**bluespirit**_...: creo que ese pequeño es mas fuerte de lo que crees y que necesita un poco de oxígeno

_**paited lady**_...¡qué quieres decir con eso!

_**bluespirit**_...: digo que debes darle un respiro a tu amigo, lo vas a asfixiar con tu instinto maternal

_**paited lady**_...¡eres imposible!

_**bluespirit**_...: de quien habré aprendido

- ¡Katara, deja de gritar! – se escuchó la voz de Sokka – ¡molestas!

- no me di cuenta de que gritaba

- ¡ya es muy tarde y mañana tienen clases, los dos a la cama – se escuchó la voz de Gran Gran

- esta bien – dijeron los hermanos

_**paited lady**_...: es tarde, te dejo tratando de conquistar el mundo

_**bluespirit**_...: me parece bien, que descanses

_**paited lady**_...: que pases buenas noches

(_paintedlady_... se ha desconectado)

_**bluespirit**_...: igualmente, _princesa_

* * *

Mmm.. esta cap. esta mas tranquilito, un par tomó vacaciones¿la calma es antes o después de la tormenta?

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a los que han leido este fic hasta el momento, en especial a _**Kaylek**_ (no hay un comedor, pero no tardan)y a _**Flor de Papel**_ ( muy bien ¿se vale un singfic? XD?).¿alguien sabe si los de nick ya sacaron algo nuevo?

Las maldades de Azula apenas comienzan y losproblemas derivados de la subasta todavía se resienten en Omashu...

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!!_**

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XVI**

* * *

La siguiente semana fue caótica. Después del tiempo de fiesta y diversiones siempre se encontraban con esa temporada de caos, libros, cuestionarios, exámenes más largos de la cuenta y un montón de trabajos que la mayoría dejaba para la última hora. Ese mes no había sido la excepción. Algunos habían llegado con una ojeras inmensas, ya fuera por que habían intentado la hazaña de querer estudiar en un par de días todas las lecciones del mes o porque habían olvidado terminar un par de trabajos de unas cuantas materias que se entregaban antes de que llegara el viernes. 

**_Lunes por la mañana._**

**_Lockers de los alumnos de 2º grado._**

Toph se había cambiado, se acercó como todos los días, pero al tocar la puerta se detuvo, había algo mas, Aang había abierto como si nada su casillero y sacaba las cosas que necesitaría en las primeras horas.

- Pies ligeros

- dime

- ven, hay algo raro...

- ¿Qué tan raro?

- me temo que mi sitio esta infestado de bichos y no recuerdo haber planeado una broma así

- ¡qué!

- es mejor que llames a algún maestro

- ¿y como les voy a explicar que viste a través del metal?

- buen punto

- Onji

- hola Toph, que sucede

- sucede que creo que hay algo extraño en mi locker, le digo a Aang que creo que alguien lo abrió

- eso no es posible, apenas es lunes y no han empezado las clases

- es lo que le decía – dijo Aang

- aléjense – dijo acercándose a abrir su candado

Tan pronto como abrió un grupo de cucarachas salió del lugar.

- ¡que asco!

- será mejor que las saque de aquí – dijo Aang – será mejor que se alejen

Onji tomó la mano de Toph y la alejó horrorizada del sitio en lo que el maestro aire hacía un poco de aire control y se llevó a los insectos a un sitio donde no molestaran.

- ¡quien pudo hacer esto!

- alguien que no sabe que eres ciega – dijo Onji

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- porque dejó una nota al fondo del locker

- ¿se puede leer?

- me da asco tocarla

- dime dónde está

- al fondo, al lado de la carpeta

Toph ignoró las muecas de asco de Onji y metió su mano buscando algo parecido a una carpeta, otras personas que habían llegado al lugar y miraban extrañadas , finalmente extrajo un pedazo de hoja de papel.

- bien¿Qué dice?

- esta al revés...voltéala

- ya – dijo rotando el papel

_**Aléjate de Aang**_

- ¡oh...!

- ¿que clase de mensaje es ese? – dijo Toph con fastidio

- supongo que de alguien que piensa que pasan mucho tiempo juntos

- pero eso es normal, somos... amigos, los mejores amigos

- lo sé Toph – dijo Onji – pero tal vez hay quien piensa que entre ustedes hay algo mas

- que imaginación...

- Toph... ¡el maestro Kuei vino conmigo! – dijo Aang

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el maestro al llegar

- alguien llenó de cucarachas mi locker y dejó una nota – dijo Toph señalando el lugar, el maestro se acercó y sacó una bajo la carpeta verde

- ¡pero que bonitas¡cucarachas-escarabajo de cola luminosa!

Hubo expresiones de asco y desagrado general

- era el único disponible – dijo Aang en voz baja

- maestro Kuei...

- si

- señorita Bei Fong, será mejor que me acompañe a la dirección para aclarar todo

- juro que no fue una broma mía

- es usted tan traviesa...tendrá que hablar con el director

- ¡genial!

- voy contigo – dijo Aang

- será mejor que veas que no hay ninguna otras sorpresasitas

- bien

- nos vemos en el salón

- bien

- ya veremos que pasa...

Toph no sacó nada en claro. Bumi estaba un poco intrigado, no eran insectos de la región, pero estuvo de acuerdo con el maestro Kuei de que eran unos ejemplares tan bonitos que valía la pena conservarlos en formol para estudiarlos más adelante. A lo largo del día no encontraron mas cosas extrañas, pero toda la escuela se había enterado del incidente y la maestra tierra estaba muy incómoda porque la gente hacía bromas a su costa y murmuraba comentarios maliciosos que le incomodaban, era una pena que hubiera sanciones por aplicar tierra control en aquellas molestas personas.

Lo que le sucedió a Toph pasó como un incidente mas de la semana de exámenes , había cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Sokka estaba rodeado de personas que le querían hacer unas consultas, Katara comparaba sus datos con otras chicas de la tribu agua que no estaban seguras de saberse las fórmulas de Física, Azula y Mai repasaban los datos de el examen de Anatomía y Ty Lee le preguntaba a Haru el cuestionario de sobre el sistema nervioso, e incluso Zuko había dejado abandonado su sitio favorito para cotejar sus apuntes de economía con _Foammy Guy_. Aang, Onji, Teo y Toph repasaban los apuntes de formación Cívica sobre la forma de gobierno en Ba Sing Se, el profesor había insistido que aprendieran con lujo de detalles el apartado de los Dai Li, amenazando con reprobar al que se atrevieran a poner en el examen que era su grupo musical favorito.

Había quien se comía las uñas, no faltaba alguien que terminaba en la enfermería, había quien botaba los libros una hora antes y empezaba a hacer bromas nerviosas y absurdas , quien repasaba hasta olvidar lo que había aprendido en esos días yquien se lo tomaba mas a la ligera , reunía a su grupo de amigos para hacer un repaso final y como si fuera un juego se preguntaban unos a otros aplicando castigos a los que no sabían las respuestas correctas. Semana de exámenes al fin y al cabo.

_**Lunes, última hora.**_

Katara salió del cubículo de orientación, sabía que Pakku esperaba en el estacionamiento y se encontró con Zuko que llevaba su mochila en una mano y la maleta en el hombro

- Katara

- hola

- ¿hablaste con mi tío?

- si...fue una larga charla

- y puedo saber...

- le regresó el dinero a Suki

- ¡Qué!

- dijo que era lo justo

- ¡entonces!

- bueno, pagaré mi deuda ayudándolo durante el Festival de las Naciones

- ¿cómo?

- sirviendo té en el stand que pone todos los años

- entonces vas a requerir de mis servicios

- supongo que sí, trabajaste todo el verano , debes de ser experto en la materia

- si – dijo con un murmullo – el té me perseguirá por toda la eternidad

- no es tan malo

- lo dices porque no vives con alguien como mi tío

- no dramatices, por cierto ¿cómo van las cosas con Aang?

- bien , aprende rápido

- es un buen chico, trátalo bien

- no necesitas recordármelo

- se me hace tarde y Pakku me espera

- entonces nos vemos

Katara se acercó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después salió corriendo al escuchar el insistente claxon del coche de Pakku, Zuko solo acertó a llevarse una mano al rostro.

ooo0ooo

El martes Toph seguía molesta porque no había podido aclarar nada de las cucarachas, el director había dejado la investigación en manos del profesor Kuei, que parecía más interesado en los insectos que en resolver el caso, era frustrante. Aang no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho algún conocido, pero no sabía de quien sospechar, la letra no le parecía conocida, en esos días y con la excusa de que quería comparar los apuntes les había pedido sus cuadernos a sus amigos y no había sacado nada en claro.

El miércoles los hermanos de la tribu agua se incorporaron al caso, cansados de que no hubiera respuestas aprovecharon un descanso largo antes de los exámenes aprovecharon para preguntar al que cuidaba la puerta, a los que habían llegado temprano ese día, pero nada, Sokka se mordía las uñas, no quería pensar en el examen de Etimologías.

Para colmo de males el jueves Toph había descubierto que algunas de las páginas de su libro de historia tenían escondidas algunas delgadas y afiladas navajas que le habrían hecho mucho daño si las hubiera pasado con descuido. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero no podían quedarse todos los días y a todas horas vigilando el lugar, Teo había sugerido que instalaran una cámara, pero el problema es que no había donde instalarla.

El asunto estaba llegando muy lejos, en esta ocasión no había una nota como la vez pasada, había raspado la puerta con un objeto punzante poniendo un par de insultos que ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a decirle, pero que algún listillo no tardó en leer en voz alta, el director envió que alguien reparara esa puerta a la brevedad posible y relevó al maestro Kuei de la investigación, poniendo en su lugar a la maestra June. No hubo grandes progresos, la maestra trató inútilmente de identificar la letra, buscar algún otro indicio, pero la escena del crimen estaba limpia, por así decirlo.

Y mientras tanto los alumnos seguían repasando todo lo que no había estudiado en el mes, revisando fotocopias borrosas, copiando acordeones en todas las formas y tamaños inimaginables. Se podría afirmar que los que parecían más estresados en esos momentos, eran los que habían aceptado la idea (suicida de de acuerdo a las palabras de Mai) de participar en la gala que organizaba el maestro de música, porque tenían que organizarse para hacer tareas, repasar para los exámenes que les faltaban y dar una perfecta interpretación de lo que iba a presentar, que por lo visto, como todos los años estaría condenada al fracaso de no ser por los puntos extra que ofrecía a los alumnos que asistieran.

_**Viernes**_

Hora del descanso, casi todos estaban diseminados por alguno de los patios de la escuela y cerca de los campos colindantes a la zona de entrenamientos. Katara se encontraba repasando con unas amigas, porque tenía examen a la siguiente hora, Toph y Aang discutían sobre física que parecían tener un desenlace absurdo.

Zuko para variar descansaba en su sitio favorito, y a lo lejos, a la sombra de un grupo de árboles, Sokka, Suki y algunos otros compañeros de grupo se habían reunido a comer.Al fondo un grupo de maestros tierra jugaban con una pelota, mientras unas niñas de la tribu agua bromeaban sobre unos maestros agua que fanfarroneaban mostrando algunas de sus habilidades, un par de maestros aire competían haciendo piruetas que dejaban admirados a otros chicos y algunos maestros fuego bromeaban al verlos.

Suki observaba furiosa el enésimo intento de Azula por acercarse a Sokka, estaba irritada, toda la semana había sido lo mismo, corrección, conforma avanzaba la semana las cosas habían empeorado. Primero los había observado como lo hacen las aves de rapiña, desde las alturas, dando vueltas alrededor de ellos de una forma desagradable, como si estudiara todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Después Azula parecía haber adoptado la actitud de un cazador ,incluso Mai y Ty Lee habían encontrado excusas para alejarse de ella y buscaran refugiarse con sus respectivos novios por la actitud de su amiga. Sokka le había dicho que la ignorara, pero era imposible, su presencia era molesta y persistente. No era lo que dijera, porque no había dicho ni una palabra, era lo que hacía en torno a ellos lo que les incomodaba.

- Suki

- si

- ¿no te vas a comer tu sándwich verdad?

- no Sokka , puedes comerlo

- ¡genial!

- ahí esta de nuevo – murmuró molesta

- no la veas

- no la quiero ver, pero siento su mirada y es incómoda

- tu no te preocupes

- quizá lo mejor sea ignorarla - dijo tomando un poco de jugo de manzana-

_Como si fuera tan fácil_ -pensó Sokka, mientras mordía el sandwich y sus ojos se desviaban inconcientemente al grupo que estaba frente a ellos. La estrategia de Azula estaba haciendo mella en su persona, a veces se acercaba a él como si fuera una serpiente, de pronto giraba para pedirle algo a alguien cerca de él, susurraba cosas inteligibles cuando pasaba a su lado o le dedicaba una de esas largas miradas que lo hacían sentirse incómodo, como sucedía en esos momentos.

- Sokka

- si

- ¡que rayos estás mirando! – dijo Suki

- nada – dijo desviando la mirada un tanto molesto consigo mismo

Suki se levantó, sus ojos azules brillaban con dureza, sus amigas la vieron avanzar con paso firme hasta el sitio donde Azula y sus amigas descansaban.

- ¡es suficiente!

- ¿mmm?

Azula descansaba al otro lado del lugar bajo la sombra del árbol, se había recostado sobre una manta roja en una posición muy cómoda, estaba rodeada de gente que hablaba, comía, reía y veía con indiferencia lo que sucedía en el descanso. Los murmullos cesaron y las miradas la atravesaron a Suki de arriba a abajo, el clásico pants verde con el adorno dorado de Kyoshi desmerecía comparado con el atuendo en negro que vestía Azula ese día.

- ¡que sucede contigo¿cuál es el problema?

- ¿es a mí? – dijo Azula

- ¡claro que si!

- perdón¿tu quién eres? – la guerrera Kyoshi la observó con desagrado - ah, si, ya recuerdo Suki

- te las has pasado observándonos como ave de rapiña toda la semana

- que burda comparación

- Azula, estoy harta , deja de hacer eso de una buena vez

- ¿tú fuiste la chica lista que le envió a mi padre una copia de un cheque de 10,000?

- ¿a quien más debía de enviársela?

- ¡a mi por supuesto!

- ¿y que sucedió _papi_ se molestó?, oh, ya veo, finalmente se hizo justicia y papi te castigó porque no supiste decirle a donde fue todo ese dinero

Azula se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Suki. Sokka dejó el sándwich medias y siguió a las amigas de Suki que también se pusieron de pie, no al iban a dejar sola en ese momento y en esas condiciones.

- escúchame bien mocosa – dijo Azula acercándose a ella - nadie se mete conmigo y sale bien librado

- Y que vas a hacer¿me vas a exiliar como a Jet?

- ganas no me faltan

- aléjate de Sokka

- ¿solo por que tú lo dices? – dijo dando una mirada burlona a su persona mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de ella que hizo que Suki adoptara automáticamente una posición defensiva

Sokka se incorporó, esto estaba llegando muy lejos y debía de impedir que las cosas se complicaran más.

- así que lo que buscas es pelea – dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio

- no quiero pelear, solo quiero que nos dejes en paz

- es un chico demasiado guapo para que este a tu lado

- ¡qué!

- además besa maravillosamente

- vuelve a repetir eso

- si quieres lo grito para que toda la escuela se entere, porque no todos lo saben

- ¡eres una...!

- soy una que...anda , dilo

- tu...

- te estoy esperando...

-..

- Señoritas¡que escándalo es este!

Se hizo silencio, era June, la maestra de álgebra hizo su entrada enfundada en su larga vestimenta en tonos café y negro, que de acuerdo a unos le daba un aire de la cazar recompensas de los libros antiguos, aunque otros les recordaba las polillas de otoño.

- las he observado toda la semana , no se que pasa con ustedes

- ella me está molestando – dijo Azula

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡explíquense!

- yo descansaba tranquilamente bajo el árbol y vino a amenazarme¿verdad? – dijo Azula y un murmullo de aprobación de su lado se hizo general

- pero ella empezó todo – dijo Suki

- señoritas... no se que suceda con ustedes, pero mas les vale que se ocupen de sus asuntos y no se metan en problemas

- ¡pero maestra! – dijo Suki – ella empezó todo

- no quiero peros, en vez de estar peleando con Azula, debería pedirle ayuda, porque sus últimos ejercicios no han sido muy buenos que digamos

Suki palideció, Sokka se acercó a ella y le dio la mano que la castaña asió con fuerza. Acto seguido June se retiró, Azula y sus amigos se alejaron del lugar murmurando, Suki se apoyó en el hombro de Sokka, tenía los ojos secos y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sus amigas se habían dispersado por el patio dejándolos solos.

- no le hagas caso Suki, sabes que no es cierto

- es una maldita arpía

- Azula es una de sus favoritas

- no tenía que haber dicho eso – dijo sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos

- es cierto, no debía, ha sido una crueldad de su parte, pero no te preocupes, estoy yo para ayudarte

- gracias Sokka

- ¿por qué?

- por estar a mi lado

Se abrazaron y se caminaron a la parte de gimnasios, pasaron el patio exterior y llegando al hall Suki le dio un vistazo a su reflejo, ellase separó de Sokka de improvisto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- adelántate

- Suki

- no pasa nada, se me corrió un poco el maquillaje y luzco fatal, te alcanzo en el salón

- bien

Sokka se dirigió a las escaleras y se detuvo un momento para observar como Toph y Aang se acercaban al lugar. Suki corrió al tocador, necesitaba retocar un poco el maquillaje, pues probablemente las lágrimas lo habían arruinado. Sacó de su pequeño bolso su polvera y el rimel y se puso frente al espejo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que un reflejo con una expresión burlona la observaba.

- así que lloraste... que patética

- Azula – murmuró

- esta vez tuviste suerte, pero esto no se va a quedar así

- lo mismo digo

- yo que tu cuidaría al que llamas tu novio

- intenta hacerle algo y juro que lo lamentarás

- creo que merece algo mejor que tú

- no eres mejor que yo

- ya veremos - dijo saliendo del lugar – ya veremos

ooo0ooo

Había terminado por fin la semana de exámenes y el entrenamiento con Pakku había resultado sumamente relajante después de la estresada semana. La noche anterior Pakku había hablado con Gran Gran y habían acordado que ya había sido suficiente castigo, la verdad es que el viernes era sagrado, porque era cuando jugaba Pai Sho con sus amigos, y había tratado de decirle que Katara había escuchado atentamente todos y cada uno de los discursos sobre buen comportamiento y rectitud moral que le había dictado de lunes a jueves. Gran Gran aún no estaba muy convencida de que hubiera aprendido la lección.

La maestra agua se veía bastante contenta, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con Zuko al momento que salía de los entrenamientos, ya después podría explicárselo conmas calma aAang. Sokka y Suki habían acordado salir al cine, Toph se había ido temprano renegando de su suerte porque tenía que asistir con su familia a un evento de caridad.

Se quedó esperando al lado de las jardineras, de pronto esuchó unos pasos, que extraño, a esas horas casi no había nadie en la escuela, menos de los grados mas pequeños, porque sus equipos salían mas temprano. Decidió seguirla a discreción, se quedó paralizada al ver que se paraba frente al locker de Toph y murmuraba una maldición,quería acercarse pero una mano en su hombro hizo que soltara ungrito que se esuchó por toda la escuela.

- ¿Katara?, no te asustes..., soy yo

- ¿Haru?

- ¿Qué haces...?

- ¡Maldición! – dijo al volverse a donde estaba la persona a la que había seguido - ¡por que me asustas de esa manera!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡se fue!

- ¿quién se fue?

- la persona que ha estado molestando toda la semana a Toph

- ¿la que le puso las cucarachas?

- si

- pero no vi a nadie

- estuve apunto de atraparla...

- lo siento mucho, no era mi intención...

- ¡Qué haces aquí!

- buscaba a tu hermano

- hace horas que se fue con Suki

- demonios

- ¿Qué pasa?

- afuera hay unos maestros fuego esperándome

- ¡qué¿te metiste con alguna pandilla o algo por el estilo?

- no

- ¿hiciste enojar a Ty Lee y a sus amigas?

- tampoco

- ¿entonces?

- me traen una invitación del padre de Ty Lee

- ¿invitación?

- dicen que son costumbres de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿Cuántos son?

- creo que unos siete u ocho

- son muchos

- han venido toda la semana a buscarme a la salida

- ¡por que no nos dijiste antes!

- porque estábamos en exámenes y porque pude huir saltando la barda, pero hay un guardia en cada posible salida

- esto es extraño

- me temo que no

- ¿has visto a Aang?

- pensé que entrenaba hoy contigo

- ven conmigo

- ¿a dónde vamos?

-por ayuda

- pero la escuela esta desierta

- tu solo sígueme – dijo haciéndole una señal

Corrieron de un extremo a otra de la escuela, atravesaron los patios y llegaron hasta el sitio donde meditaban los maestros fuego. Era un sitio que Haru jamás había pisado, era un edificio peuqeño,de estilo clásico ubicado al oeste de la escuela, estaba hecho de piedra negra y madera, tenía un tejado rojo con borde dorado y unas puertas corredizas. Katara subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta dejando que la luz de la tarde entrara en el lugar.

Al fondo, Aang y Zuko se encontraban en posición de loto de espaldas a la puerta, su respiración era tranquila y unas velas eran lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

- están interrumpiendo nuestra meditación – gruñó Zuko

- necesitamos su ayuda

- ¿Katara? – dijo Aang- ¿no te habías ido con Pakku?

- hoy no

- esperen afuera un momento – dijo Zuko - ya casi terminamos la lección del día

Katara asintió y llevó a Haru afuera. El maestro tierra se sentía un poco intimidado, jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera ayudarlos en algo. Nunca había hablado con él porque no le inspiraba confianza, quizá fuera por esa cicatriz o la habitual expresión feroz de su rostro, tal vez por que sabía que era el hermano de Azula.

- no sabía que Zuko entrenaba a Aang

- y nadie mas debe saberlo

- ¿por que?

- porque es un acuerdo al que llegamos, no se lo puedes decir ni a Ty Lee, a menos que te quieras meter en problemas

- ¿mayores de los que tengo?

- me temo que si

- no diré nada

- eso espero... – dijo Katara - ¿Cómo esta eso de la invitación?

- el padre de Ty Lee quiere que vaya a cenar con su familia y antes de recibir su invitación debo enfrentar a sus maestros fuego, al menos fue lo que Ty Lee me dijo el día de la subasta

Del sitio del entrenamiento salieron Aang y Zuko. En los últimos días el maestro aire parecía que había decidido dejarse crecer un poco el cabello y Zuko llevaba el suyo atado en una coleta.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, cuál es el problema? – dijo Aang

- es Haru, tiene problemas con maestros fuego

Zuko lo observó extrañado, si era el novio de...ya.

- así que finalmente se enteró – se limitó a decir llevándose una mano a la barbilla

- ¿tú lo sabías? – le dijo Haru

- conozco a la familia de Ty Lee de años, creo que se lo que te espera, solo que me extraña que te buscaran tan pronto, yo le prometí a Ty Lee que no diría nada si ella... bueno, no se quien le habrá dicho, pero ese no es el punto

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Katara

- tienes suerte Haru – dijo Zuko

- ¿suerte?

- a Jet le enviaron 15 cuando mi padre se enteró que andaba con Azula, uno por cada año de mi hermana

- ¡qué!

- digamos que fue divertido...

- ¿tú peleaste contra Jet?

- no – dijo sonriendo- solo digamos que Jet maneja bien sus ganchos y que los sables son lo mío, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo tratando de borrar de su mente cosas que no quería recordar

- no entiendo – dijo Aang

- no te preocupes – dijo Zuko

- ¿Cuántos te esperan?

- siete u ocho

- al menos dos para cada quien

- ¿cómo? – dijo Aang

- esperen aquí – dijo Zuko – vuelvo en un momento , dijo dejando su maleta de entrenamiento al lado de Aang

Los tres se quedaron pensando en las estrategias que podían emplear para salir bien librados de esta. Cuando Zuko regresó traía sus sables y unas llaves.

- muy bien , el plan es el siguiente - dijo lanzándole a Aang unas llaves - ustedes guardan sus mochilas y maletas en el coche de mi tío

- ¿eh?

- Katara , toma tu cantimplora y llama a tu abuela porque vas a llegar tarde, Aang, ya le avisé a Gyatso que te quedas conmigo y Haru, habla a tu casa en lo que llevamos las mochilas

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- robarles la invitación sin que tengamos que enfrentarlos

- pero si dices que son ocho

- son mas, eso quiere decir que tiene todas las intenciones de asustarte

- ¡qué!

- Ty Lee es la mas pequeña de las hermanas, la consentida de papá, por así decirlo

- no lo sabía – dijo Haru

- así que será mejor distraerlos, Aang y Katara se encargarán de protegerte y hacer todo lo posible por distraerlos, yo me encargo del que trae la invitación¿de acuerdo?

- creo que soy un poco mas veloz – se aventuró a decir Aang

- si, pero no has enfrentado a un maestro fuego como aquel y yo tengo unas cuentas pendientes que resolver

- ¿y como sabremos que la tienes?

- debe de haber alguna clave

- ¿Qué les parece Tui? – dijo Katara

- ¿Qué tal Agni? – dijo Zuko

- mejor La...

- ¿Hei Bai? – dijo Aang tratando de evitar que estalla otra pelea?

- no esta mal

- bien

- nos vigilan – dijo señalando un grupo de hombres que no apartaban su vista de ellos desde el puente que estaba fuera de la escuela – tan pronto salgamos vana caer sobre nosotros, así que hay que movernos rápido

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, …son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, en especial a , **_The kamikazedemon_**, **_zutara4ever_**, **_Chronos2302_**, _**fergalicious22**_, _**Barbara-Maki**_, _**Loconexion **_(me parece que tienes razón, lo tendré en cuenta), _**Kaylek.**_

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XVII**

* * *

Aire, agua, tierra y fuego.

Los cuatro elementos que de acuerdo a las tradiciones de la antigüedad ayudaban a los seres vivos a mantener el equilibrio del mundo...al menos en teoría.

Esa noche, el viejo señor de las coles observaba satisfecho los vegetales que con tanto cuidado había cultivado en su jardín cuando una ráfaga de aire hizo que se levantara una tolvanera y lo dejara empanizado, después una inmensa ola de agua proveniente de la oscuridad de la noche golpeó su cerca y la hizo inclinarse peligrosamente sobre las coles, de paso lo bañó de los pies a la cabeza; sin previo aviso la tierra se cimbró y tuvo que correr hasta donde estaba su plantío para proteger sus hortalizas, una ráfaga de fuego terminó incendiando la cerca inclinada y una ráfaga de agua y viento helado terminaron por dejar congelado su jardín.

El hombre de las coles quería llorar. Sabía que viviendo cerca del colegio Omashu las cosas no eran fáciles, porque los chicos eran inquietos y traviesos, pero en toda su vida jamás le había tocado algo así, se tendió al lado de sus amadas coles mientras en la calle se libraba un fiero combate.

- ¡corran¡que el que estaba entre los árboles ya nos vio!

- ¿pero no nos estaban cubriendo?

- si, pero eso hace tres cuadras

- creo que viene de nuevo el de la marca en la mejilla

- ¡pero si lo dejé congelado!

- ¡corre! – dijo esquivando un par de bolas de fuego

- entonces será el que perseguía a pies ligeros

- ¡ayuda en vez de gritar!

- estoy ayudando en vez de correr como una _nenita_

- ¡no tengo la culpa de no ser tan perfecto!

- ¡solo lancen las malditas rocas mientras yo me encargo de aquellos otros!

- pero yo no tengo la culpa de que... – una ráfaga de fuego pasó cerca de Haru

- ¡cierra la boca y lanza otra piedra!

El piso de la calle se levantó y salieron disparados varios proyectiles en dirección de los hombres que los seguían, Aang aprovechó e hizo que dos de ellos quedaran atrapados en la tierra como si hubieran entrado en arenas movedizas.

- ¡pues al menos estoy ayudando en vez de jugar a las espaditas! – refunfuñó Haru

- ¡Ya cállense, cada quien hace lo que debe hacer

- mejor intenta atraparlos en el suelo

- ¡son demasiados!

- ¡inténtalo¡Toph puede hacerlo fácilmente!

- ¡Pues disculpa si no soy tan hábil como tu queridísima Toph!

- ¡No grites solo hazlo!

- bien...

- ¡por que no da la señal!

- congélalos de nuevo

- ¡eso intento!

Una inmensa ola salió de la toma de agua rota y derrumbó a un par de desprevenidos maestros fuego que los perseguían desde la esquina, Katara se encargó de que quedaran bien congelados y Aang se ocupó de enviar muy lejos a un arquero que le apuntaba a Haru.

- ¡resistan!

- ¡por que siempre me pasa esto a mí!

- ¿crees que lo hayan atrapado?

- espero que no

- el tipo de la barba de chivo se veía molesto

- ¡cuidado con el de el mazo!

- ¡abajo!

Un par de saetas pasaron al lado de Katara, que las esquivó con un látigo de agua, Haru hacía que los otros perseguidores quedaran emparedados en el edificio más cercano y Aang se encargó de sacar volando a los otros arqueros.

- ¡sigan peleando, debemos de hacer tiempo

- ¡Cuánto mas!

- cuanto sea necesario

- ¡Hei Bai¡Hei Bai! – se escuchó lo lejos

- ¡la señal!

- a la orden

- Hei Bai, Hei Bai

- ¿listos?

- si

- ¡ahora!

La neblina se levantó en el lugar impidiendo que pudieran ver una sola cosa, Haru le se hizo una seña a Katara para que lo siguiera en el túnel para llegar al punto de reunión, Aang fue el último en entrar, antes de cerrar el túnel s encargó de disipar con disimulo la neblina por las calles cercanas.

Se hizo silencio en la calle y solo se alcanzaban a escuchar a lo lejos quejidos y lamentos provenientes de una docena de maestros fuego a lo largo de la calle, congelados, inmovilizados en piso y paredes, pendiendo de los árboles de la calle, algunos peleaban porque no se explicaban como habían terminado atacándose entre si en lo mejor de la batalla.

Zuko se deslizaba entre los tejados y la sombras que proyectaban las casas del otro lado de la calle, había sido una suerte que la policía llegara, al parecer los vecinos le habían avisado del alboroto y se habían enfocado a perseguir al hombre con las barbas de chivo, ya que tan pronto se distrajo pudo escabullirse entre las sombras. 

Diez minutos después de haber robado el mensaje llegó a una placita con una fuente iluminada por faroles. Era un sitio bastante animado, era viernes por la noche y algunos grupos se habían reunido en los pequeños restaurantes que había cerca. Los divisó desde lejos por la inconfundible apariencia del maestro aire que bromeaba con Haru.

- ¡lo conseguiste! – dijo Haru al verlo llegar

- si... por favor, no me digan que la atraparon a la _Princesa Caramelo _y que tenemos que rescatarla de...

- no – dijo Aang – ahí viene

- ah...

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Katara llevando una bolsa con botellas de té helado que repartió al llegar a la fuente

- pensaba que te habían atrapado – dijo Zuko

- que poca confianza me tienen – comentó irritada

- bueno, es que eres la única chica – dijo Haru, Aang le hizo una seña para que se callara pero era demasiado tarde

- ¡y eso que tiene que ver! – dijo al maestra agua fulminándolo con una mirada

- no , nada – dijo el maestro tierra

- bien

- veamos – dijo el maestro fuego sentándose al pie de la fuente, sacó el sobre y se lo extendió a Haru- esto es tuyo

El maestro tierra lo tomó como si se tratara de una sentencia de muerte, lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de Aang que no solo veía unos signos que por efecto de los faroles se veían al otro lado de la hoja, Zuko bebía y Katara le envió un mensaje a su hermano. El joven de los ojos verdes se mordió los labios al terminar de leerla.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Dice que esperan que los acompañe al teatro la semana que viene ,adjuntan boleto, que posteriormente cenaremos en casa de la familia de Ty Lee

- no parece tan malo – dijo Katara

- ¿Qué obra?

- parece la opera de moda

- ¿Cuál?

_- La hija de Turán_...

- en mi vida la había escuchado – dijo Aang

- es la favorita de la madre de Ty Lee y la de Azula – dijo Zuko

- vaya...

- ¿y ya tienes un plan para salir de eso,porque supongo que sabes lo que te espera

- no – dijo Haru- se que las hermanas son iguales

- es solo en apariencia

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonó el celular de Katara, ella se levantó, se alejó de la fuente y empezó a hablar haciendo gestos y muecas, seguramente era su hermano se dijeron los tres chicos.

- ¡genial! – exclamó al regresar

- ¿Qué sucede?

- lo olvidé por completo...

- ¿pasó algo malo?

- ¿Qué fue?

- hoy empieza el permiso de mi padre y se supone que iríamos a recogerlo en al estación de trenes

- ¿permiso? – dijo Aang

- ¿Qué es tu padre? – preguntó Haru

- marino – dijo haciendo un gesto vago mientras cerraba la botella de su té - se la pasa la mayor parte del año en el mar, hoy empieza su permiso, no se como le voy a explicar que no pude ir a recibirlo

- ¿quieres que te lleve? – dijo Aang

- ¿pero cómo? – dijo Haru – estamos muy lejos

- Appa puede llevarnos

- ¿en serio?

- mmm... hace mucho que no sabía de tu bisonte

- de momento descansa – dijo Aang

El maestro aire sacó un silbato con forma de bisonte y sopló, Haru y Zuko lo observaron y se vieron extrañados, no habían escuchado nada, pero Katara parecía emocionada.

- ¿Appa está cerca?

- si – dijo mostrando su silbato - Gyatso me lo dio para una emergencia

- ¡Aang eres adorable! – dijo abrazándolo

Momentos después una enorme criatura de pelo blanco y café descendió en la placita, Aang abrazó al bisonte tan pronto llegó.

- Zuko, te presento a Appa

- creo que ya lo conocía – murmuró tomando distancia

- es cierto – dijo Aang – pero todavía no los he presentado

- ¿Presentado?

- si, Aappa, él es Zuko, mi nuevo maestro, Zuko, el es Appa, mi bisonte volador

- un gusto - murmuró el maestro fuego sintiéndose ridículo

El bisonte lo olfateó y después le dio un efusivo saludo con su enorme y húmeda lengua. Zuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza y el resto rió. La gente se acercó con curiosidad, no era común ver aun bisonte volador por aquellos lugares. 

- debemos irnos Katara

- si – dijo saltando encima del bisonte - nos veremos después , Haru, si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos

- esta bien

- nos vemos – dijo Aang

- nos vemos Zuko – dijo Katara

- adiós – murmuró el chico de ojos dorados

- ¿sabes qué? – dijo Katara- creo que Zuko necesita un baño con urgencia

- si , claro – dijo el maestro fuego – yo...

El agua de la fuente se movió y una oleada empapó al joven de los pies a la cabeza, hubo risas generales.

- ¡Katara¡me las vas a pagar!

- mejor agradécemelo – dijo Katara guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba con Aang en el bisonte volador

- será mejor que nos vayamos... – dijo Haru - por cierto¿y las mochilas?

- mi tío las llevó a sus casas

- ¿supo del enfrentamiento?

- si, no estaba muy contento

- lo siento

- ya me lo había advertido antes

- ¿sabías del ataque?

- solo mencionó que podría haber problemas, pero no me aclaró nada, espero que se haya tratado de esto

- ¿no estas seguro?

- hay cosas que no se pueden dar por hecho – murmuró mas para si que para Haru

- si no nos hubieran ayudado no saldríamos de esta

- les debemos una a mi tío y a sus amigos

- es cierto

Haru lo observó en silencio cuando Zuko hizo que el agua se evaporara mientras caminaban alejándose del sitio.

- por cierto

- ¿si?

- ¿andan juntos?

- ¿quién?

- Katara y tu

- ¿quieres que te ayude con Ty Lee?

- ¿puedes ayudarme?

_- quid pro quo_

- ¿qué?

- una cosa por la otra

- ¿Qué cosa?

- te ayudo, _siempre y cuando_ no me hagas preguntas sobre la horrorosa _Princesa Caramelo_

- bien... – dijo un poco molesto

- hay ciertas cosas que debes saber antes de que conozcas a la familia de Ty Lee...

ooo0ooo

Se había hecho de noche y Ozai seguía revisando documentos en su despacho. Las luces de los edificios cercanos brillaban, sus siluetas se confundían con la negrura de la noche, algunas nubes se desvanecían por el viento que barría la ciudad. Si hubiera desviado por un momento su vista de los papeles habría visto la silueta blanca de un bisonte que se alejaba en el horizonte. Sonó el intercomunicador.

- ¿que sucede?

- tengo un reporte de los eventos del día y la lista de actividades del fin de semana

- bien, pasa

Entró al lugar una mujer de traje sastre negro, cabello café recogido en un moño y expresión seria. Ozai dejó lo que hacía, juntó las manos, clavó su mirada en un punto distante y esperó que su secretaria hablara.

- el señor Lee informa que finalmente encontraron los blancos

- ¿cual fue el resultado?

- negativo

- explíquese

- hubo complicaciones

- no se habrán atrevido a ingresar a la escuela

- se enfrentaron afuera del colegio

- ¿Cuál fue el problema?

- el problema es que la policía detuvo a Soseki

- ¡demonios!

- y los hombres que enviaron los hallaron en las calles aledañas, en el parque cercano sufriendo las consecuencias de ataques de maestros agua y tierra, hay una demanda interpuesta por un hombre que reclama que destruyeron sus coles

- de momento la policía investiga lo que _realmente_ sucedió

- así que el idiota de Soseki los subestimó, para variar, eran solo dos críos, un maestro tierra y una maestra agua¡acaso era tan complicado!

- no volverá a suceder

- no quiero escuchar mas, envíe a un abogado para que resuelva el asunto con discreción y a la brevedad posible

- muy bien

- ¿es todo?

- falta su agenda del fin de semana

- espero que no se a mucho

- mañana en el club, reunión a medio día con sus socios por la tarde...

- lo de siempre

- y pasado mañana habrá una comida con los representantes de cada nación

- ¿de carácter formal?

- asistirán todos con sus respectivas familias

- ¿Azula está enterada?

- si señor, Lo y Li le informaron esta tarde

- ¿se comunicaron con el necio que tengo por hijo?

- no mi señor

- ¡y que está esperando!

- su celular está apagado

El hombre estrelló su puño contra la mesa que hizo que su secretaria se sobresaltara.

- pero dejamos un mensaje con su hermano y dijo que se encargaría de que, el joven Zuko asista, ya que él también fue convocado

- ¿también?

- si

- ¿tiene la lista de invitados?

- si señor

- déjala en mi escritorio , puedes retirarte

- bien – dijo dejando la carpeta con la lista y saliendo rápidamente

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró prendió la luz de su escritorio y observó los papeles. Por parte del reino fuego asistirían, algunos de sus socios, su hermano y el general retirado Jeong Jeong, la vieja guardia, se dijo y se saltó a la página de invitados del reino tierra, la comisión de representantes del reino tierra, algún miembros de la familia real – en franca decadencia murmuró - una par de generales que pertenecían al Tribunal del reino tierra, los directores de Omashu y Ba Sing Se...

- Mmm... el viejo zorro Bumi y Long Feng...

Continuó su lectura una pequeña legación de los nómadas Aire, encabezados por el monje Gyatso y la legación de la Tribu Agua del Norte encabezada por Arnook, _el inconsolable_, su esposa, el arrogante Pakku, dos representantes de los pantanos y de último minuto Hakkoda y Bato por la Tribu Agua del Sur

- así que finalmente están de vuelta – dijo mesando su barba – que interesante

ooo0ooo

Era de noche, Toph paseaba en su jardín. Estaba enojada, habían terminado los exámenes y no tenía pistas de la persona que le había fastidiado la semana. Se sentía molesta e impotente, claro, abusaban de su pequeña desventaja, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Lo único claro de todo ese lío era alguien que admiraba a Aang hasta el grado enfermizo de meterse con ella.

Trató de pensar...bueno, las opciones eran o era de la escuela o no lo era. Era más probable que no, pero no podía asegurarlo, porque había cometido la torpeza de dejar una nota y en al escuela todos sabían de su condición; no era alguien cercano, porque Aang le había comentado que no identificaba esa letra, debía tratarse de alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para pasar desapercibido en la escuela y que pudiera entrar a su antojo. ¿Pero quién? se preguntaba una y otra vez, de que iba a atacar de nuevo era seguro y esta vez pondría mas atención en los detalles. Cuando caminaba hacia el puente de piedra reconoció los pasos de su madre. 

- Toph , cariño

- si

- creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar

- estaba a punto de llamar al guardia para que mi guiara

- mi pequeña

- si mamá

- este domingo tu padre y yo tenemos una comida negocios

- ¿tendré que ir?

- no cariño

- ¿me dejarás en casa?

- si, con la niñera

- está bien

- una cosa mas

- ¿si?

- te llegó una carta en la tarde

- ¿a mi¿una carta?

- si, cariño¿tienes algo que decirle a mamá al respecto?

- creo que no – dijo insegura

- me tomé la libertad de abrirla

- ¿y que dice?

- es un escrito lleno de insultos hecho con trozos de revista¿te molesta alguien en la escuela?

- no – dijo vacilando, su madre no le creyó

- quizá el domingo pueda habar con el director...

- ya lo sabe, hubo un pequeño incidente en la semana, pero mis amigos me ayudaron

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- madre, creo que puedo resolverlo

- cariño, se que por tu condición tenías problemasantes y ...

- madre no te ofendas, no quiero hablar de mi condición

- pero Toph...

- ¿tiene algún remitente?

- no cariño, pero fue un desperdicio de papel

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- es un papel fino, porque cuando era joven, tu padre me escribía cartas en papel de ese tipo... verás, cuando era joven...

Toph calló. La verdad es que no podría imaginar a su serio padre escribiéndole cartas de amor a su madre, como que no encajaba con la idea que tenía de él, que cursi pensó. Su madre siguió recordando su juventud mientras se encaminaban a sus habitaciones.

Ahora su objetivo era conseguir esa carta a como diera lugar y llevársela a sus amigos, ellos podrían encontrar algo que ella no era capaz de distinguir, nada mas encontrara al responsable de todos los problemas de la semana ya le encargaría de hacerle ver su suerte.

ooo0ooo

Katara y Aang llegaron a la terminal tan rápido como pudieron. Sokka esperaba a su hermana a las afueras de la terminal de trenes del oeste de la ciudad. El bisonte descendió y emitió un gruñido al reconocer a Sokka

- ¡ya era hora¿a dónde se habían metido, hace horas que Suki y yo los buscamos

- ¿y dónde esta Suki?

- en casa, aplazamos lo del cine para otro día, debo enviarle un mensaje de que ya están aquí – dijo sacando su celular

- tuvimos algunas complicaciones – dijo Aang – no te enojes con ella

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones? – dijo ayudando a su hermana a bajar del bisonte –Iroh fue a dejar tus cosas y nos preocupamos que no llegaras con él

- es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, los monjes se preocuparán si ven que falta Appa – dijo Aang

- ¿no te quedarás con nosotros? – dijo Katara

- es un momento familiar – dijo el maestro aire- será otro día, saluden de mi parte a su padre

- así lo haremos 

- nos vemos el lunes

- así será

- muchas gracias por traerme Aang

- de nada, vamos Appa, _yip, yip_ - dijo elevándose y despidiéndose de los hermanos 

- Y bien...

- ¿qué?

- ahora en que lío te metiste hermanita

- esta vez no fui yo, sino Haru

- ¿Haru? – dijo extrañado- ¿Y que tenías que hacer con Haru?

- bueno, no iba a dejar que un grupo de maestros fuego lo apalearan

- ¡de nuevo maestros fuego!

- te lo explico mas tarde, papá ya debe haber llegado

- pero me lo explicas con lujo de detalles, que no vaya a ser como la vez pasada

- que no, ya te dije que no se volverá a repetir

- si, vamos, porque dejé a Gran Gran con Yugoda

ooo0ooo

En la casa de té de la maestra Wu el grupo de parroquianos se divertía como todos los viernes. 

- me toca– dijo Iroh moviendo una pieza de una flor de cerezo

- paso¿Pakku? – dijo Gyatso observando con atención la jugada

- me dijeron que hoy llegaban – comentó Pakku mientras movía su pieza hacia el oeste

- la reunión del domingo, quizá es muy precipitada – mencionó Gyatso

- con lo que ha pasado en los últimos días no lo creo, hay asuntos que arreglar antes de que desinformen más a la población

- eso es cierto

- están sucediendo cosas que no podemos cambiar, no hay marcha atrás – comentó Iroh mientras bebía un poco de su té de jazmín – cada bando mueve sus piezas...

Se abrió la puerta del local y entró Bumi con una expresión cansada.

- ¿té Bumi? – preguntó la herbalista

- por favor

- ¿todo bien? – murmuró Gyatso

- bien en general

- ¿como justificaron la presencia del grupo de maestros fuego? – preguntó Pakku

- ya saben, lo de siempre, que fue una confusión, que en realidad buscaban a un fugitivo

- ¿y les creyeron?

- al menos el oficial que se presentó no, los llevaron a la dependencia correspondiente – dijo tomando asiento en su lugar, le dio una rápida mirada al tablero y agradeció el té a la herbalista

Los mayores barrieron el tablero cuando Bumi observó en silencio las piezas, Gyatso movió sus manos y barrió las jugadas cuando consideró que había sido suficiente y empezaron un nuevo juego mientras escuchaban la explicación que Bumi había tenido que dar a la policía y al vecino de las coles, que había resultado ser el más afectado en el enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa del fondo el profesor Kuei seguía observando el ejemplar de insecto que llevaba en formol, se sentó a su lado la maestra June, que acababa de llegar.

- ¿sigues con eso?

- si

- no entiendo que es lo fascinante – dijo bebiendo una infusión de jugo de raíz que había pedido

- es una especie rara – dijo elevando el frasco a la luz

- seguramente algún chico o chica maldosa lo compró en alguna tienda y lo puso en el casillero 

- no sé, son animales nocturnos

- si al menos me dejaran ocupar mi shirshou...

- sabes que es ilegal

- sería mas rápido y sin tanto problema, detecta los olores a kilómetros de distancia

- y tendríamos a los padres de quien sea reclamando porque su hijo quedó paralizado

- solo serían unas horas y serviría de escarmiento, sabes mejor que yo que su efecto no es letal

- pienso que quizá los consiguieron en la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, hay un laboratorio especializado en insectos

- pero es un sitio enorme, de aquí a queaverigëmoscuantos trabajan con esas cosas pueden pasar meses, por cierto¿para que sirven?

- son un alimento muy preciado por los lémures voladores

- ¿nómadas de aire?

- no lo creo, respetan la naturaleza, es parte de sus preceptos

- ¿entonces?

- ignoro quién tenga acceso a insecto así, y buscar en cada expediente de cada alumno es una pérdida de tiempo

- en realidad nada mas necesitaríamos establecer una red de personas que se vinculen con la señorita Bei Fong y tendremos al autor de las bromas

- ya empiezas con tus teorías extrañas – murmuró Kuei

- ¿Cuáles teorías extrañas?

- las de siempre

- yo no me burlo de que mimas a tu osito de peluche

- se llama Bosco – dijo molesto

- como sea

- creo que mejor buscaré quien trabaja con estos insectos – dijo levantándose, dejando un billete de su té y despidiéndose de la concurrencia con un gesto amable

La maestra Wu que no se había perdido el hilo de la conversación se acercó a June.

- no sabía que se conocían de antes

- salimos un tiempo cuando estábamos en al universidad

- ¿en serio?

- bueno, en realidad fueron un par de años

- vaya...eso si que es una sorpresa

- terminamos , ahora ...nos toleramos

- ¿y se puede saber por que terminaron?

- por culpa de su oso, le tiene un afecto irracional

- ¿irracional?

- nuestra última discusión fue porque le puse un ultimátum, su oso o yo, la elección fue automática – dijo molesta al recordarlo

- ¿te interesaría que te lea las cartas? – dijo la maestra Wu extrayendo una baraja que June observó con desgana

- se lo que dirán - dijo barajándolas como un tahúr

- déjame intentarlo, saca tres cartas al azar

June sacó al momento tres. El primero era un naipe de los nómadas aire con un cayado, el segundo uno con el símbolo de fuego y con doce dibujos de oro y el último el as del reino tierra.

- que interesante, aire y madera, símbolos que provienen de distinta naturaleza , que a veces se contraponen o complementan,segun el caso, eso quiere decir que tu pasado fue difícil, que ha hecho de ti una mujer de carácter fuerte y emprendedora

- no se necesita ser bruja para saberlo – dijo June jugando con el resto de las cartas, la maestra Wu ignoró el comentario y retomó su lectura

- fuego y oro representan poder, un presente seguro y sólido, el dinero te llega a manos llenas y no tienes de que quejarte

- no me quejo, las herencias de mi primer, segundo y tercer marido no están mal – dijo recordándolos al mover una mano indicando el número, ni siquiera se molestó en recordar sus nombres - tengo lo que quiero, un lindo departamento, mi adorable shirshou y un trabajo que no esta mal para pasar el rato

- y un futuro en el reino tierra – murmuró Wu señalando la última carta

- mmm... curioso, sigo creyendo que mi futuro esta mas allá del reino Tierra – dijo bebiendo su infusión de raíz

ooo0ooo

En la estación Gran Gran y sus nietos esperaban la llegada del tren de las 10 de la noche con los pasajeros provenientes de la costa. Tan pronto como el carro llegó empujado por los maestros tierra sus nietos se acercaron al sitio donde se recibían a los viajeros. Tan pronto como divisaron las figuras de dos hombres enfundados en sus trajes de viaje de la Tribu Agua se precipitaron en dirección de los recién llegados.

- ¡papá! – dijo Katara agitando sus manos

- ¡Bato, por aquí! – exclamó Sokka

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron de encontrarlos tan pronto y se acercaron a ellos, Katara le dio un efusivo abrazo a su padre.

- ¡esta es mi pequeña Katara¡cómo has crecido, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre

- ¡papá, te extrañamos mucho

- lo sé...pero ya estoy aquí¿dónde está tu hermano?

- por aquí está Sokka – dijo Bato, que venía acompañado del chico que llevaba unas maletas y chocó las manos con su padre, antes de intentar darle un abrazo con todo y maleta

Gran Gran recibió con afecto a su yerno, así como Yugoda recibía a su sobrino. Todos se dirigieron entre risas, comentarios y abrazos a la camioneta de la amiga de Kanna y después partieron a sus respectivas casas. Una hora mas tarde Hakkoda llegaba a casa, Sokka le había ayudado a subir la maleta a su habitación y el padre de los chicos había dejado unas bolsas en la sala.

- me alegra estar de vuelta – dijo el padre de los chicos

- ¿a dónde fuiste esta vez? – preguntó interesado Sokka

- fuimos a la Tribu Agua del Norte, estuvimos bordeando algunos de los pueblos del Reino Tierra de la costa hasta la Tribu Agua del Sur, además tuvimos la oportunidad de visitar los pantanos, es posible que en estos días nos encontremos con unos viejos amigos que vinieron en nuestra flota

- ¡que bien! – dijo Sokka

Gran Gran se acercó con un sobre para Hakkoda.

- esto te llegó hace dos días

- ¿dos días? – dijo abriendo el sobre a toda prisa

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Katara

- me convocan a una reunión el domingo

- ¡pero si acabas de llegar! – dijeron molestos los tres

- de hecho a toda la familia

- ¡como!

- somos parte de la representación de la Tribu Agua del Sur en la reunión semestral...

Sokka hizo una expresión de desagrado y Katara lo imitó.

- no es tan malo, así tendrán la oportunidad de lucir lo que les he traído – dijo acercándose a las bolsas de la sala, tomó una bolsa amarilla y café que le dio a Kanna – esto es para ti Gran Gran

- Hakkoda, no debiste molestarte

- no es una molestia, te encargas de cuidar a estos jovenes latosos, es solo un pequeño detalle – Gran Gran abrió la bolsa y encontró un par de frascos de perfume y unas cajitas pequeñas

- esto es para Sokka – dijo extendiéndole un par de bolsas de color verde

- ¡gracias papá!...woooooo... ¡un catalejo¡libros de náutica!...¡y una mochila como la tuya con las insignias de la Tribu Agua!

- y esto es para mi pequeña Katara – dijo extendiéndole una caja blanca y una bolsa azul con pequeños paquetes.

Katara abrió la caja, era un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos

- lo compré en la Tribu Agua del Norte, pensé que te gustaría

- ¡es hermoso! – dijo tocando la tela- muchas gracias papá

- ¡para que le traes otro vestido! – dijo Sokka

- ¡como que para qué!

- con vestido solamente da mas problemas – su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada

- no me digas que mi princesita heredó el encanto de tu madre – dijo Hakkoda frunciendo el ceño

- si no pregúntale a los maestros fuego

- ¡no me digas, se la pasa pateando traseros de la Nación del Fuego...

- e igual que su madre se la pasa castigada – dijo Gran Gran – ya sabes, bromas, peleas, no hay semana que no llamen de la escuela

- ¿y las calificaciones?

- bien, pero su conducta...

- jajajajajajaja, definitivamente eso lo heredaste de los dos... – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija- ¡que tiempos aquellos, Gran Gran, recuerdas cuando Bato y yo le hicimos aquella broma a esos presuntuosos de... y su madre nos ayudó haciendo agua control con...

Hakkoda pasó la noche mezclando anécdotas de su juventud, contando algunas cosas de su viaje, la familia terminó retirándose a descansar a altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Hay un par de claras referencias a una serie de _MTV_ y a Gregory Maguire autor de Wicked ( manía del momento, en un par de días se me pasa, creo) cuyos personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Un agradecimiento a quienes siguen este fic, en especial a _**Loconexion**_ , _**Barbara-Maki**_, _**Kaylek**_, _**Zutara4ever**_ y _**Thekamikazedemon**_.

Espero que lo disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XVIIII**

* * *

_**Sábado de madrugada…**_

_Sokka sonríe, se encuentra en un sitio encantador__, en el horizonte se extiende un río, se siente la persona más feliz del mundo, la luna brilla e ilumina el paraje y Suki está sentada a su lado, su cabeza reposa en su hombro, de pronto pasa algo extraño , la escena cambia, ve las patas de unos lagartos que se acercan al lugar , corren, pelean, hay fuego, se separan , de pronto recibe un golpe , y todo se vuelve penumbras._

_Cuando logra abrir los ojos está encadenado en un sitio oscuro__, no puede moverse, está sujetado a una pared y no ve a Suki por ningún lado, ruega que esté con bien. La mazmorra es fría, no hay manera de liberarse de las cadenas, apenas si puede mover sus muñecas, el sitio es húmedo y la pared gotea, maldice el no haber nacido maestro agua, la puerta rechina y se abre, entran dos guardias con uniformes de la nación del fuego, el grita , trata de morderlos, lo vendan y arrastran por sitios aun más oscuros, el trata de resistirse, pero ellos lo conducen por algún extraño lugar donde da vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar desorientado._

_De ponto__ se detienen y lo dejan en un espacio donde no escucha nada más que el sonido de unos pasos ligeros que se acercan a él, lo toma de la barbilla y siente u tacto frío._

_- vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – susurra_

_La venda se desliza un poco, esta encadenado de nuevo, no sabe por que, frente a el se encuentra con Azula que lleva el cabello atado a una cola de caballo y lleva puesta una bata roja cruzada._

_- no te asustes… _

_- ¡qué haces aquí!, ¡qué hago aquí!_

_- Eres mi prisionero – dice mientras ríe – solo me divertiré un poco contigo – dice mientras desliza uno de sus dedos por su rostro._

_- noooooooooooooo_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La luz de su habitación se enciende.

- ¿Qué pasa?, hace rato que gritas – dice Hakkoda

Sokka abre los ojos y se tapa con el cobertor

- ¿Sokka te encuentras bien?

- no – dice tapado

- ¿pesadillas?

- Soñé que se llevaban a Suki, que me encarcelaban y terminaba en las manos de Azula

- ¿Quiénes son Suki y Azula?

- Suki es mi novia – dice incorporándose

- vaya , no me habías dicho que tienes novia, debes traerla a cenar esta noche, me gustaría conocerla

- Esta noche tiene un compromiso con su abuelo, quizá cualquiera de los otros días…

- ¿Y quien es Azula?

- Una chica aterradora

- que nombre mas curioso

- Azula anda tras sus huesitos – dijo Katara desde su habitación, después se escucha el ruido de su armario, tiene entrenamiento con Pakku.

- bueno, pero no fue mas que un sueño – dice Hakkoda

- aterrador

Su padre sale de la habitación, Sokka se estira y se incorpora, salta de su cama y se dirige a la ventana, todavía no amanece, milagro, Katara se levantó temprano, cuando su padre regresa el ya está a punto de bajar a desayunar.

ooo0ooo

Lejos de ahí, en la sala de entrenamiento del penúltimo piso de un edificio conocido. Azula repasaba de nuevo sus movimientos, avanzar, salto, patada, lanzar con la derecha e inmediatamente con al izquierda, avanzar, vuelta, giro, mover las manos para dirigir el ataque, giro, impacto, salto y caída.

- bastante bien – dice Lo

- debes tener cuidado con la postura de tus manos, debe ser elegante, graciosa y certera

- lo repito de nuevo

- si, hasta que salga perfecto

- muy bien

- cuidado al girar

Las dos mujeres observan sentadas las evoluciones de Azula, ella hace mecánicamente todo lo que le dicen, sigue cuidadosamente sus instrucciones como lo ha hecho desde que tiene memoria.

- ¿no te parece que sonríe mucho?

- yo la veo igual que siempre

- fíjate bien, sonríe mas que de costumbre

- estas chocheando Lo

- claro que no Li, esa sonrisa es como la que vez que conocimos a aquel simpático señor…

- ¿Zhao?

- Si

- Pero Azula era una mocosa de doce años

- esa sonrisa… como la de su madre

- No digas tonterías, mejor fíjate en sus movimientos

- Azula te equivocaste en el giro... repítelo todo otra vez...

La maestra fuego se detiene y empieza de nuevo la serie de ejercicios , a repetir todo una vez mas hasta que salga perfecto.

ooo0ooo

En un apartamento más sencillo, se encontraba Iroh armado de toda la paciencia del mundo después de explicarle a su sobrino sobre la invitación del día siguiente.

- ¡Cómo que tenemos que ir! – dijo Zuko

- Así es Zuko

- Debe de haber algo que nos impida ir…no creo soportar a Azula y a mi padre bajo el mismo techo – dijo dando vueltas a la sala

- Pues tendrás que esforzarte, es una reunión de carácter oficial

- ¿además debemos llegar juntos? – dijo agitando la invitación y mirando a su tío fijamente

- Si

- Esto es absurdo, todos saben que no vivo con ellos, ¡es una farsa!

- Pero oficialmente seguimos siendo una familia y debemos mostrar unidad porque representamos a la nación de Fuego

- ¡No me puedes pedir que haga eso!

- Te lo pido y exijo , no es la primera comida a la que asistes, se que sabes comportarte

- Por años las he esquivado

- Lo sé y este año no será así , ya tengo preparada tu ropa para mañana y no hay excusa para faltar

- ¡Pero tío!

- Necesitamos que las nuevas generaciones se conozcan

- ¿nuevas generaciones?

- Los futuros líderes deben aprender a comportarse como es debido

- Y forjar estúpidas alianzas - murmuró

- No son estúpidas , así se han forjado los vínculos mas insospechados, pero también rivalidades históricas

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Bueno… - dijo pensándolo un poco - en una de esas reuniones se conocieron tus padres y también en una de esas ocasiones tu padre retó a un _agni kai_ a un guerrero de la tribu agua

- ¿Cómo?

- las cosas no llegaron a mayores, de por si no tolera a la gente de la tribu agua , tiene mas motivos para odiarlos

- ¿lo dices por Katara?

- te lo digo para que seas prudente y no cometas alguna torpeza, bien sabemos que resulta de la cólera de mi hermano

Zuko se llevó la mano a la cara, comprendía el mensaje.

ooo0ooo

_**Sábado por la tarde**_

Mai observó a sus amigas desde la salita de su habitación, llevaban horas probando los nuevos tonos de maquillaje, sombras, labiales, rubor, gloss…, ella preferiría un lindo catálogo de armas, pero bueno… llevaba un rato observando las desventuras de Los Morgendorffen y las burlas de la amiga de la protagonista al saber que a su amiga le gustaba su hermano. Esa escena le parecía lejanamente familiar, _quien sabe por que_, se dijo mientras ponía detenía el disco.

- Ty Lee

- ¿Si Azula?

- ¿Dónde está Mai?

- Viendo por enésima vez D…

- ¿Otra vez?

- Ya sabes, T. Lane

- Ah … si , lo olvidaba , le recuerda a …

- ¡Shhhhh!, ¡Nos va a escuchar!

Mai se encogió de hombros, no entendía por que hacían eso si tarde o temprano las terminaba escuchando, puso una pausa al capítulo y decidió acercarse al umbral de la puerta. En la habitación Ty Lee se movía de un lado a otro, ahora con un espejo, ahora con a flor, unas horquillas y Azula, sentada frente al tocador observaba muy seria su reflejo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó la ninja

- El campesino

- ¿Sokka? – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Las cosa no han salido bien

- ¡habiendo tantos chicos Azula! , ¿por qué precisamente él? – dijo al chica de la trenza

- no sé , quizá porque es un reto

- piensa , eres rica, hermosa y tienes todo lo que quieres

- No lo tengo, lo quiero a él y el collar de su hermana

- ¿el collar? – peguntó Mai

- Si

- ¿Y para qué?

- Tiene que estar en mi lista de trofeos

- ¿es solo eso? – preguntó muy quedo Ty Lee

- Bueno… el chico no esta mal, los chicos morenos no son mi tipo, pero por él haré una excepción

Mai resopló y movió la cabeza.

- Tiene una sonrisa bonita – dijo Ty Lee

- Y unos labios… – dijo Azula

- Es bobo – dijo Mai

- pues es uno de los mejores alumnos del salón, siempre está peleándome el primer lugar

- lo olvidaba , rivalidad por calificaciones – murmuró Mai

- tiene su encanto – dijo la chica de la trenza – solo verlo sonreír…

- Oye, ¡tú tienes a tu queridísimo Haru! – dijo Azula

- cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ver el menú – dijo sacando la lengua

- Muy cierto

- es de la Tribu Agua – le recordó Mai

- ¿Y eso qué? , Haru es del reino tierra

- A tu padre no le gustará – dijo Mai arrastrando las últimas palabras

- Solo quiero salir un par de veces con él , no pienso casarme con él – dijo Azula molesta

- Bueno , haz lo miso que con Jet

- No puedo

- ¿por qué?

- Jet era predecible , era fácil saber que era lo que quería – dijo haciendo un gesto vago pero elocuente

Ty Lee elevó los ojos y se calló, Mai dejó escapar una risita maliciosa recordando las veces que ella y la chica de la trenza tuvieron que cubrir a su amiga antes de que su padre la descubriera por _accidente_.

- ¿tu padre le mandó a los gorilas de siempre? – preguntó Mai

El rostro de Ty Lee se ensombreció y detuvo por un momento el baile imaginario que había estado danzando por la habitación, Azula desvió un poco su mirada del espejo para ver a sus amigas.

- eso es un si

- recibió el mensaje

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Hablamos poco antes de venir aquí

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Que esta un poco asustado , pero se que vendrá

- ¿y tus hermanas?

- Uno esta encaprichada con un vestido rosa salmón o uno de color anaranjado – dijo moviéndose nerviosamente por la habitación

- terrible- dijo Mai haciendo un gesto de disgusto

- Tres y Seis quieren llevar el cabello recogido de acuerdo a la moda de Ba Sing Se, pero Dos opina que no se ve bien así, que sus rasgos no lucen, Cuatro quiere llevar zapatillas de aguja, y cinco se la ha pasado recorriendo medía ciudad en busca el perfume perfecto y todas se la pasan preguntándome sobre Haru, ¿pueden creer que intentaron hackear mi diario?

- No sabía que escribieras un diario – dijo Mai

- Mis hermanas… están como locas, se la pasan eligiendo los vestidos y peinados que luciremos en la ópera y los de la cena

- ¿Lo llevarán a la opera? – dijo Mai levantando el ceño

- Cosas de mi madre

- pobrecito…va a hacer un numero digno de verse – dijo Azula recordando que su padre conservaba el palco de la familia

- No quiero imaginarlo, con que no se duerma a media función

- ¿y ya tienes candidato para sucederlo? – dijo Azula

- ¿sucederlo?

- Bueno , no creo que esté a la altura de las condiciones de tu padre

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

- Solo soy realista… - se limitó a decirle mientras se volvía hacia el espejo.

Ty Lee se detuvo a mirar el reflejo de Azula. Ella se esforzaba por acomodar de otra forma su cabello pero no le gustaba nada de lo que veía. Finalmente se sentó de nuevo en el taburete y exclamó.

- ¿Qué le puede ver a Suki que no tenga yo?

- ¿quieres escuchar mentiras piadosas? – dijo Mai , como respuesta obtuvo una mirada mortífera

- Veamos… - dijo Ty Lee - es algo que yo también me he preguntado, es una chica que se maquilla mucho, es ruda, fanática como toda su familia del avatar Kyoshiy se la pasa ayudando a todo el mundo como si fuera su misión en el mundo...

- podrías imitarla – dijo Mai

- ¡ay no! – exclamó azula- ni que fuera monja de los nómadas Aire

- Es decidida

- también lo soy

- A veces aparenta ser frágil

- Puedo aparentarlo

- Perdón Azula , pero tu proyectas fuerza – dijo Mai

- Entonces tendré que recurrir a otros métodos

- ¿el método buitre fracasó? – preguntó Mai

- Ya sabes, yo también te quiero Mai – dijo Azula

- bueno cual es el plan B

- tomar medidas indirectas para separarlos – dijo mientras se soltaba el cabello una vez mas

- ¿que tienes en mente? – dijo Ty Lee

- Moviendo el hilo que está arriba de ella

- ¿su abuelo? – dijo Mai

- Si

- su abuelo es un gran especialista en el avatar Kyoshi – dijo Ty Lee mientras tomaba impulso y daba un giro – y Haru comentó que tienen una casa cerca de las ruinas del sitio donde nació avatar Kyoshi

- ¿si? – dijo Mai

- habrá otra expedición a la isla para investigar sobre un mural que encontraron – dijo Azula - Si su abuelo tuviera que unirse a esa expedición no podría dejarla sola… y moviendo ciertos contactos podríamos enviar a su familia de forma permanente…

- Azula se levantó, fue a su bolso y extrajo su celular.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito hacer un par de llamadas, con un poco de suerte haremos trabajar esta máquina perfectamente, todo debe parecer casual

La hija de Ozai salió a la terraza de la habitación y Ty Lee se dejó caer en su cama.

- ¿Crees que lo logre?

- ¿Azula?

- Quien sabe – murmuró Mai – porque cuando a ella se le mete una idea en la cabeza no descansa hasta conseguirlo

- es aterrador e inspirador – murmuró Ty Lee

ooo0ooo

Iroh terminaba sus compras del día en la casa de té de la maestra Wu. Cruzó la puerta y se encontró con una de las jóvenes ayudantes de la maestra. Una chica alta, de cabello negro recogido en dos chongos adornados con listones verdes en espiral, lucía el uniforme del lugar, un sencillo vestido estilo chino en color verde pastel con adornos de volutas en un tono mas claro.

- señor Iroh, que agradable sorpresa

- Tsai…que gusto verte, ¿como va la universidad?

- Perfectamente bien

- Te ves contenta

- Es que mi novio me regaló una _lily panda_ – dijo enseñándole un jarrón

- Es una flor preciosa y muy rara

- Si… - dijo con una sonrisa – es que el estudia botánica

- Que interesante

- ¿verdad que si?

- Bueno Tsai, este viejo ha venido por mi ración de té de la semana

- Ya tenía listo su pedido , en un momento se la traigo – dijo metiéndose en la trastienda , mientras una pequeña de uniforme rosa con volutas en lila se acercó al mostrador

- ¡pero si es la pequeña Meng!, hace tiempo que no te veía

- Señor Iroh – dijo inclinando al cabeza - hace tanto tiempo…

- Veo que has cambiado un poco tu peinado – dijo al notar que sus trenzas estaban peinadas

- Bueno, recibí ayuda de Jin, es una chica genial

- Esperaba verla por aquí

- Últimamente parece un poco ocupada – dijo Meng – no se si tiene nuevo novio, pero últimamente sale con un chico muy guapo

- ¿a si?

- Si…y hace un par de días vino a que le leyera la mano hace unos días, pero no se si lo hice bien

- tu tía Wu me comentó que vas muy bien en tus clases de predicción, que tienes el don

Meng se sonrojó.

- solo espero que lo que le predije a Jin salga como debe… ¿quiere que le revele su futuro?

- Gracias Meng, pero este viejo ya sabe que es lo que le espera

- Aquí esta – dijo Tsai regresando un unas bolsitas de papel…

Meng las observó con curiosidad las numerosas bolsitas que traía Tsai y acomodaba cuidadosamente en una mas grande, Iroh era uno de sus mejores clientes, todavía conversó un poco más con ellas y después de unos minutos se retiró con la amable sonrisa de siempre.

- Meng

- ¿si?

- ¿te podría pedir un gran favor?

- ¡claro!

- Mas tarde traerán un paquete pata mi proyecto del laboratorio, en caso de que no esté ¿podrías recibirlo?

- Claro, por mi no hay ningún problema

ooo0ooo

La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad. Al sur una familia celebra su reencuentro organizando una comida tradicional a base de carne de foca y ciruelas de mar, Sokka está encantado y no deja de escuchar con atención las aventuras de su padre, Bato intercambia sus impresiones con Pakku sobre el jefe Arnook, él se reunió unas horas antes con ellos para quedar de acuerdo en los puntos a tratar, porque esa noche se había ofrecido enseñarle la ciudad a sus invitados de la hermana tribu de los pantanos que se hospedaban con ellos. En al cocina Katara y Yugoda le ayudan a Gran Gran a servir los platillos, ella no recordaba celebrar algo así desde los tiempos en que vivía su hija y sonríe, le gusta recordar cuando vivían en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Por otra parte Haru repasa mentalmente lo que conversó con Zuko la tarde anterior, la invitación y los boletos están al lado de el estante donde ha colocado sus mejores piezas, medita lo que va hacer, del otro lado su padre repasa algunos asuntos relacionados con las minas de carbón y la intervención de la Nación del Fuego en sus asuntos, la madre de Haru no ha dicho nada desde que supo de la invitación de su hijo, solo guarda silencio y observa tratando de imaginar como ayudar a su hijo.

En un tranquilo edificio Zuko se encarga de la cena, su tío trajo todo lo que le pidió y se concentra en rellenar con carne y verduras las delicadas hojas de la pasta de trigo que está preparando para la cena, mete el platillo al horno y se dirige a hacer el postre se acuerdo de Katara, tienen cuentas pendientes, ya hallará la manera de cobrarse cuando se vean.

Jet está sentado en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre, frente a él está Longshot que come en silencio un tazón de fideos, Pipsqueak come empanadillas rellenas de carne, del otro lado de la mesa Smellerbee se encargan de que Duke se coma todo lo que pidió, Jin come en silencio y observa de reojo a un grupo de personas que pasean alrededor de una fuente con faroles de papel.

Iroh no dice nada, parece un poco preocupado, seguramente en la reunión hablaran del incidente de las fábricas y de los problemas con las minas de carbón, solo espera que su hermano no se exalte mucho, sobre todo ahora que se anunció que Bato y Hakkoda irán por la Tribu Agua del Sur, ellos nunca se han llevado bien, siempre que se encuentran se traduce en problemas, cierra los ojos y le ruega a los espíritus que este año las cosas sean distintas.

ooo0ooo

Los señores Bei Fong salieron a cenar y Toph se encuentra en casa resguardad por una comitiva de personas. De pronto la pequeña grita y todos corren a verla, al parecer alguien dejó accidentalmente abierta la puerta del jardín y un bicho se ha metido a la casa dándole un susto de muerte a la frágil y pequeña señorita.

- ¡está por allá! – grita Toph

- ¿por dónde señorita Bei Fong?

- Creo que escuché un ruido por la cocina… ¡estoy aterrada! – grita haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por representar el papel de dama en peligro - todos salen corriendo en tropel a la cocina dejando a Toph en la sala

- Toph, Toph – escucha casi en un susurro - No encuentro nada y Momo se escapó.

- Revisa de nuevo en el secreter de mi madre

- Ya lo hice

- ¿bajo su almohada?

- Nada

- No tengo idea…donde mas buscar

- Daré un último vistazo

- Apresúrate pies ligeros, estoy haciendo todo el escándalo que puedo – contesta en un susurro

- Podrías fingir desmayarte

- Mmmm… tal vez

Se separan de nuevo y Aang haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades de aire-control vuelve a la habitación de la señora Bei Fong a revisar hasta el mínimo detalle el sitio donde pudo quedar la carta. Con cierto disimulo Toph se quita sus delicados zapatitos y busca a Momo, esta cerca de ahí, con cuidado se desplaza hasta el comedor, busca a tientas el frutero y toma un durazno, espera que eso atraiga al pequeño lemur. Es una fruta de textura suave, que desprende un delicado y agradable aroma, lo toma con cuidado y lo abre, pronto escucha como se agitan unas alas y Momo se acerca a ella.

- Momo ven aquí antes de que te atrapen – susurra

- Momo se acerca y toma la mitad del durazno, del otro lado pasan corriendo los ayudantes de cocina y Toph oculta a Momo detrás de una silla. Pronto reconoce una voz.

- Toph… ¡La encontré!

- Bien, guárdala tú , no sea que alguien pueda encontrarla

- Momo esta contigo

- Si

- Entonces nos veremos mañana

- con un poco de suerte yo iré a verte

- bien

El maestro aire toma a Momo que solo dejó el huesito del durazno, le da un rápido beso en la mejilla a Toph y sale a toda prisa del lugar. La maestra tierra se sonroja y recuerda que tiene que dar fina su escena. Emite un grito y finge desmayarse, mientras todos se precipitan a socorrerla, Aang planea acompañado de Momo al templo aire del sur, esperando que Gyatso no lo regañe por haber escapado a la hora de la siesta.

ooo0ooo

_**Domingo...**_

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco antes del medio día al sitio de la reunión, Kuei, del reino tierra era el anfitrión y a su lado Long Feng, el director del colegio Omashu lo ayudaba con una lista de invitados bajo el brazo. La concurrencia era selecta y un equipo apostado en al entrada se encargaba de anunciar y conducir a los invitados a sus respectivas mesas.

Desde la entrada las familias eran separadas, protocolo del reino tierra, los adultos pasaban un salón donde se discutirían los temas importantes de la reunión semestral y los más jóvenes eran enviados a los jardines, donde habían montado un templete y una pista debaile.

Azula resoplaba molesta enfundada en un corto vestido rojo que se anudaba en el cuello y zapatillas de aguja que le había recomendado Lo y Li, el trayecto al sito de la reunión había sido aburrido, habían pasado por su tío y su hermano y en todo el trayecto solo habían intercambiado un par de frases de cortesía. Por si fuera poco al llegar los habían separado y Zuko estaba su lado, vestía una camisa, pantalones negros y una corbata roja para dar una nota de color, pero parecía más interesado en jugar con su celular que prestarle un poco de atención.

Ty Lee y sus hermanas se movían como un solo grupo y su amiga no se podía separar de sus hermana por mas que intentaba acercarse a Azula, las hermanas vestían con los colores del arco iris con un atuendo que le recordaba vagamente los diseños de _Galinda de Arduennas_ y los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar pronto se habían arremolinado en torno a ellas como abejas en medio de un campo de flores.

Mai no había llegado, algo había pasado con la niñera y se había quedado encasa a cuidar a Tom Tom. Había algunas conocidas mas, un grupo de tres jovencitas del reino tierra que no paraban de habar y criticar a todo el que entraba, Azula solo buscaba un pretexto para hacer algo que las aterrare, esta a punto de bostezar cuando escucha que finalmente habían llegado los miembros de la tribu agua, su padre le había recomendado que observara con cuidado a la familia de Hakkoda, que quería un detallado informe de sus actividades al regresar a casa, así que volteó ligeramente la cabeza y después le dio un codazo a su hermano.

- Zuzu

- que quieres – gruñó al perder cien puntos en su juego por culpa del codazo

- mira lo que nos ha traído el agua

Zuko volteó y enarcó su ceja. Long Feng anunció con voz fuerte y clara: _Por parte de la tribu Agua del Norte, Arnook y su esposa, así como también el venerable maestro Pakku..., por parte de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Hakkoda e hijos, así como también Bato de_...

Katara avanzaba un poco incómoda al lado de hermano, viste un traje azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que dejaba descubiertos los hombros y calzaba unas ballerinas, llevaba el cabello recogido en una forma sencilla y sus clásicos mechones a los lados y Azula notó que algunos empezaron a murmuraron cosas extrañas al reconocer el collar que llevaba, su hermano vestía un atuendo casual en azul y llevaba su eterna cola de lobo y trataba de lucir despreocupado hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Azula.

Katara le dio un golpecito a su hermano y se dirigieron tranquilamente a la mesa que les habían asignado, curiosamente al lado de la familia de la Nación del Fuego, otras personas del reino tierra los veían con curiosidad, los hermanos se sentían incómodos, era la primera vez que participaban formalmente en una reunión de ese tipo y resultaba un poco embarazoso ser el centro de la atención. Las primeras que se acercaron fueron las hermanas de Ty Lee, que se interesaron automáticamente en Sokka para disgusto de sus admiradores, la más pequeña aprovechó el momento y se acercó a Azula.

- Zuko, Azula

- hola – respondió Zuko guardando su celular

- no esperaba verlos aquí – le dijo al sentarse a su lado y señalar con una mirada a los chicos de la tribu agua

- pensé que su padre era un marino – comentó Zuko

- no solo es un marino Zuzu, si su padre es quien creo, dirige a la flota de la Tribu Agua del Sur

- la flota... – exclamó con un susurro

- ¿no lo sabías Zuzu?

- no tenía idea - su hermana se levanta - ¿a dónde vas?

- a saludarlos como se debe, ¿no vienes Zuzu?

Quince minutos más tarde un apurado ayudante solicita hablar en privado con Long Feng. El director del colegio Ba Sing Se disculpa de la concurrencia, están en lo mejor del debate discutiendo los problemas que tienen que ver con los límites de la Nación del Fuego y el reino Tierra, asunto de lo más crucial y centro de muchos conflictos que se han desatado por las cuatro naciones.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos problemas en el jardín

_Que sea un Tejon topo_ , pensó Long Feng , _que sea un tejon Topo_.

- todo iba bien hasta que hace un rato un grupo de jóvenes de la nación del fuego y de la tribu agua empezaron a pelear

- ¿pelear? – dijo irritado

- Los invitados corren de un lado a otro, a estas alturas el sitio está en ruinas…

- ¡no los estaban cuidando!, ¡son solo adolescentes!

- si, pero...

- ¡nada de peros!, convoquen a los Dai Li y arreglen todo, los mayores no deben saber lo que sucede allá afuera – dijo irritado

Se escucha una explosión y gritos, los que estaban en la junta se levantan al escuchar el alboroto y se acercan las ventanas. Afuera hace un sol maravilloso, pero hay neblina en el patio, ven pasar un destello azul, se escuchan gritos, alguien hizo tierra control y se escuchan quejas, Iroh ahoga un comentario y Bumi observa divertido como cruzan en el cielo un ciento de agujas de hielo que cambian de estado antes de llegar a tierra, Ozai y Hakkoda fruncen el ceño, hace años que no veían algo así y casi están seguros de quienes empezaron todo esto.

- demasiado tarde - murmura el ayudante

- no se preocupen señores…ustedes sigan con la reunión yo me haré cargo del problema – dice Long Feng forzando su mejor sonrisa

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic , en especial a _**Kaylek**_, _**TheKamikazeDemon**_ y _**Zutara4ever**_.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XIX**

* * *

- Katara no veo nada

- dame la mano, y con un poco de suerte podremos salir de esto

- ocupa tus poderes mágicos

- ¡cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es magia! - dijo molesta

- ¡silencio!, creo que alguien nos encontró

En el momento en que los hombres de sobreros anchos y larga vestimenta verde entraron en acción en el jardín todo se hizo más confuso. Los chicos pertenecientes al reino tierra los reconocieron al instante, algunos trataron de hacerles frente, el resto huyó de forma confusa por donde sus cuerpos se los permitieron.

- divídanse mas allá de los árboles – se escuchó

Katara y Sokka se replegaron detrás del árbol, aún así escucharon pisadas, Sokka se preparó para atacar, la sombra se hizo confusa, lo primero que hizo fue ponerle un pie, la persona que se acercaba, cayó pero se incorporó ,se puso en posición defensiva y se lanzó contra el chico que apenas si alcanzó a esquivar tomando la mano de su atacante para tratar de someterlo. A lo lejos se escuchaban movimientos de tierra control, mas gritos y algunas flamas brillaron en medio de la confusión, Katara quería intervenir, pero su hermano le hizo una señal de que esa pelea era suya, ella no le hizo caso y disipó un poco de niebla, Sokka de inmediato soltó las muñecas de su atacante.

- ¿Sokka?

- ¿Suki?

- ¡qué haces aquí! – exclamaron los dos

- casi te saco fuera de combate

- vaya, debo admitir que has mejorado bastante... – dijo sobándose la enrojecida muñeca de su mano - supongo que Katara está cerca

- si - dijo señalando los árboles

- las guerreras Kyoshi se ofrecieron a ayudar a vigilar el orden del lugar, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- nuestro padre fue convocado cuando llegó

- ¿su padre?

- Hakkoda de la tribu agua del sur

- deben irse cuanto antes

- ¿por qué?

- Long Feng envió a los Dai Li a apoyarnos cuando las cosas se salieron de control y tiene ordenes...

- pero esos solo protegen al gobierno del reino tierra...

- están en propiedad de nobles del reino tierra

- eso explica muchas cosas – murmuró Sokka

- deben huir de aquí antes

- ¿por qué?

- tienen órdenes de capturarlos e interrogarlos

- ¡qué!

- solo háganlo

- ¿pero cómo?

- síganme – dijo haciéndoles una señal – se por donde pueden evadirse

La guerrera Kyoshi los guió con cuidado por una de las rutas de servicio que parecían desiertas.

- los Dai Li están cerca y los están buscando, deben huir mientras puedan

- ¿pero por qué?

- es lo mejor para ustedes

- ¿y nuestro padre?

- sabrá que están bien cuando no los encuentren – dijo Suki – vamos... no hay tiempo para vacilaciones

Entraron al edificio donde se celebraba el consejo, cruzaron con sigilo la parte de las cocinas y la zona de servicio, llegaron a un sitio donde había una pequeña puerta donde recibían los alimentos.

- saldrán una zona del huerto, deben llegar a la puerta de madera con candado, creo que podrán abrirlo y salir

- ¿qué pasará contigo? – preguntó Sokka

- yo debo quedarme

- pero...

- no se preocupen por...

Escucharon unas pisadas cerca y Suki los empujó cerca de unas jaulas, hicieron más ruido de lo esperado y terminaron acomodándose entre animales, jaulas y provisiones en sacos. Uno de los Dai Li con una cortada en la cara se acercó.

- alto ahí

- ¿qué sucede? – dijo Suki

- ¿has visto pasar a alguien sospechoso

- no...

- puedo jurar que lo perdí de vista justo aquí

- no he visto a nadie

- ¿por qué estás aquí?

- me perdí...

Se escucharon ruidos del otro lado de la puerta

- déjame ver...

- no creo que sea necesario

El hombre avanzó y abrió de un golpe la puerta, lo único que vio fue un grupo de cerdos-pollo y algunos otros animales de la despensa de la casa, un gato con alas salió corriendo para alivio de Suki

- son solo animales

- me confundí...creí que había alguien aquí

- si... eso debió pasar...

- no debes estar aquí, ustedes tienen que apoyarnos con los heridos

- muy bien, yo lo sigo

Suki salió del lugar tras el hombre del rostro marcado. Pasados unos momentos Sokka se asomó y le hizo una señala para que su hermana avanzara para deslizarse hasta el sitio que les había indicado Suki. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con que alguien se les había adelantado y que desesperadamente trataba de abrir el candado.

- ¿te ayudamos? – dijo Sokka

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- es lo mismo que nos preguntamos Zuko

- huía de los Dai Li

- eras al que buscaban

- si era uno de cara cortada si

- ¿cómo sabías de este sitio?

- una persona solitaria a la que le aburren estas reuniones puede darse el lujo de conocer los sitios mas insospechados

- mmmm- dijo Sokka

- la puerta esta cerrada y las técnicas de Jet no funcionan con este – dijo mostrándoles una pequeña ganzúa

- déjalo en manos expertas

Katara congeló el candado y su hermano lo sompió de un golpe, la puerta estaba un poco enmohecida y chirrió un poco, temieron que alguien viniera, pero no sucedió nada. Los tres pudieron salieron del lugar, pero no se sentían seguros.

- deberíamos quedarnos – dijo Katara

- no es una opción – dijo Zuko

- ¿por qué?

- los Dai Li no son muy comprensivos

- solo espero que Suki esté con bien – murmuró Sokka

- ella está con las guerreras Kyoshi, están colaborando con la vigilancia

- pero nos ayudó a escapar

- eso complica las cosas, mientras no sepan que fue ella todo esta bien

Sokka no estaba muy tranquilo

- ¿y ahora hacia dónde vamos?

- a cualquier sitio lejos de aquí

- vamos Sokka , no te quedes atrás – dijo su hermana

- mas te vale que sepas a donde vamos

- creo saberlo y con un poco de suerte estaremos a salvo en poco tiempo, solo síganme

- ¿por qué debemos confiar en él? – dijo el hermano de Katara

- ¿tienes alguna otra opción?

- no - gruñó Sokka - ¿cómo sabemos que no nos entregarás?

- ¿qué ganaría con eso si a mi también me buscan?

- nada

- perfecto, debemos movernos rápido, se a donde llevarlos

ooo0O0ooo

En otro sitio muy lejos de ahí…

- Toph... ¿crees que noten nuestra ausencia?

- espero que no

- pero...

- no te preocupes pies ligeros, mientras mis padres sigan en al reunión no tengo problemas, ya lo he hecho antes

- ¿así escapabas para _Estruendo Tierra_?

- si – dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Aang - ¿estas seguro de que es por aquí?

- bueno, lo del cine no funcionó

- ¡pues claro!, ¡a que bobo se le ocurre llevar a una chica ciega al cine!

- bueno...era una experiencia nueva – se defendió Aang

- si claro...

Dieron una vuelta y después entraron a un local de puertas redondas.

- llegamos

- ¿a dónde llegamos?

- a la casa de té de la que tanto te hablé, tienen unas galletas de _tofu_ deliciosas...

- mmm...ya veremos

- no te arrepentirás

- ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

- eh...

- pies ligeros… ¿Qué pasa?

- jura que no me sacarás volando y no destruirás el lugar

- ¿que clase de sitio es este?

- la mejor casa de té de la ciudad

- algo me ocultas, puedo sentirlo

- es la casa de té de la maestra Wu

-- ¡estas loco!... ¡toda la semana y ahora esto!... ¡vamonos antes de que nos vean!

- Toph... tienes que probar lo que sirven aquí, es el mejor té de la ciudad...

- me niego a pasar

- ¿Aang? – dijo una voz desde el interior del local

- genial... – murmuró Toph amenazando con irse, Aang le dio la mano y la hizo pasar

- ¿Meng? – dijo al reconocer a la chica – ¿que te hiciste? , te ves muy bien

- gracias Aang, pasa...ayer fui al dentista y me pusieron brackets... ¡hace tanto que no te veía!

- eh... vengo con una amiga de la escuela...

- pasen , pasen

- Toph, ella es Meng, la sobrina de la maestra Wu, Meng, ella es Toph una amiga de la escuela

- mucho gusto – dijo la chica de rosa

- hola – simplemente dijo Toph

- ahora mismo les damos una mesa

Toph entró a regañadientes. El lugar despedía una roma a maderas, té e infusiones que se preparaban en el lugar. Parecía un sitio agradable. Los acomodaron en un sitio con asientos suaves y una pequeña mesita de madera de estilo tradicional.

- ¿aquí tienen las cartas? – dijo extendiéndole las cartas que Toph tomó con desgana, la chica de las trenzas observó como Aang le quitaba con cuidado la carta

- Meng

- ¿si?

- ¿no sabes si ya llegó el pedido de Gyatso?

- me parece que si, lo tiene Tsai

- perfecto...no te importa que te deje con Toph

- para nada

Cuando Aang se retiró se hizo un silencio incómodo.

- lindo clima

- si...

- ¿tú eres la chica de la subasta?

- ¿Cuál subasta?

- la que compró a Aang

- ah...si - dijo despreocupada

- aléjate de Aang

- ¿perdón?

- y no me mires tan feo

- ¡estas tonta o que te pasa! , ¡estoy ciega! – dijo pasando sus manos frente a sus ojos - ¡cómo voy a verte feo!

Meng se detuvo por un momento, la vio de nuevo de arriba a abajo. Toph tenía una apariencia pequeña, frágil, especialmente vestida con esa diadema de flores y ese vestido beige con una flor en la cintura y delicadas sandalias.

- eso explica todo... – murmuró

- ¿qué dijiste?

- nada

- ¡fuiste tú! – exclamó Toph

- ¿qué?

- Se que fuiste tú

- no se de que hablas

- no se como, ni quiente ayudó, fuiste tú- dijo levando la voz – puedo sentirlo

- creo que estas viendo visiones... perdón...que descortés de mi parte, no puedes ver

- pedazo de...

- ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo Aang regresando con una bolsa que le habían encargado recoger

- sucede que ya no tengo ganas de tomar té – dijo levantándose súbitamente

- ¡Toph! , no seas mala...ya estamos aquí

- no es eso... es que...tengo un mal presentimiento

- solo un té...pequeñito... por favor

- Si... a Aang le encanta el té mineral, ¿verdad?

- Toph... si te lo pido por favor

- no puedes despreciar la mejor casa de té de la ciudad – dijo Meng

- puedo

Aang sonrió y se acercó a la maestra tierra.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- Aang, tengo que decirte algo importante...

- podemos ofrecerles lo mejor de la casa – dijo Meng

- si tanto quieres el té que sea para llevar – dijo Toph

- no es lo mismo, el ambiente, el lugar...

- pies ligeros

- Toph...

- esta bien – dijo para alegría de Aang y sorpresa de Meng

- por favor Meng, dos tes minerales y galletas de tofu

- en un momento... – dijo sonriendo

A continuación Meng se apresuró a ir a la cocina y regresó pronto con una bandeja con las galletas y con el té.

- no son tan deliciosas como decías – murmuró la maestra tierra haciendo que Meng frunciera el ceño

- Toph!

- solo digo la verdad

- Meng... si nos permites por favor...creo que tengo que cruzar dos palabras con esta señorita

- oh, claro, disculpen – dijo alejándose al mostrador, donde Tsai repasaba un libro de insectos

- Se hizo silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede Toph?, te estas comportando de una forma muy extraña

- no me gusta este lugar

- muy bien, puede que haya sido un error traerte sin decirte que...

- no es eso

- ¿no?

- esa chica

- ¿Meng?, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- si

- ¿fue tu novia?

- ¡qué!, noooooo – dijo malinterpretando todo

- ¿estas seguro?

- ¿estás celosa?

- ¡qué!, no yo, no... – dijo enrojeciendo

- Toph... no mientas...

- ¡que no!

- ¿por eso te comportas así con ella?

- no es eso...yo...

- jamás te había visto así

- pero...

- debería de traerte más seguido

- pies ligeros...me estás haciendo enfadar

- pues te vez linda cuando te enfadas

Toph enrojeció aún más y se tomó el té lo más rápido que pudo. Como rayos le iba a decir que sospechaba que Meng estaba detrás de todos los problemas de la semana sin que pensara que era por culpa de unos absurdos e irracionales celos.

ooo0O0ooo

Después de dar varias vueltas para despistar a un que Sokka no terminaba de creer si era real o imaginario, llegaron a una pequeña estación con la insignia de un oso y abordaron el primer vagón que pudieron que los condujo a una plaza del reino tierra. De un lado se veían jardines, del otro lado vegetación propia del reino tierra, un lago artificial, puentes, algunos edificios de gran belleza, un conjunto de cines y centros comerciales llenos de gente que entraba y salía. Era un sitio tan concurrido que con toda tranquilidad podían pasar desapercibidos.

Sokka se volvió molesto cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo lo habían dejado seguir adelante y su hermana y Zuko caminaban a la misma altura dirigiéndose largas miradas que le hacían sentir escalofríos.

- ¡quieren dejar de hacer eso de una buena vez por todas!

- no estamos haciendo nada

- ¡no soporto esas miradas de borrego a medio morir! – dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos

- no se de que hablas - dijo Katara y Zuko rió por lo bajo

- no querrás hacer enojar a nuestro padre

- si lo haces le enseñaré unas fotografías donde bailas con Azula

- ¡Qué!

- ¿quien lo hubiera dicho?, puedes llegar a ser tan aterradora como mi hermana – murmuró Zuko

Katara les sacó la lengua, Sokka le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hermana. un timbre sonó y Zuko se detuvo un momento para ver su celular.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- un mensaje de mi tío

- ¿eh?

- quiere saber donde estoy

- ¿ya le respondiste?

- al rato, dice que todo esta mas o menos bien, que Long Feng esta molesto

- no entiendo a que viene ese hombre a todo esto

- Long Feng es el jefe de los Dai Li y uno de los consejeros de mayor rango del Reino Tierra

- ¿pero por que Suki dijo que huyéramos? – preguntó Katara

- quizá temió el interrogatorio

- ¿cuál interrogatorio?

- se rumora que ese hombre se encarga de interrogar personalmente a todos los miembros que considera que en un futuro serán importantes para las naciones

- pero si nosotros no somos importantes, somos dos mas de la tribu agua

- quizá él no lo ve así

- ¿a ti te interrogaron?

- no, es algo reciente, Long Feng no tiene mucho tiempo en sus funciones

- ¿pero por qué no te han interrogado? – preguntó Sokka

- hace años no participaba en estas reuniones

- no comprendo – insistió

- desde que vivo con mi tío no había sido convocado

- ¿habías venido antes?

- cuando era mas pequeño - pero no ahondó mas en el tema- dejé de asistir hace casi cuatro años, por eso me extrañó la invitación

- mmm

- yo esperaba que sus otros amigos fueran convocados

- ¿quién?

- Aang y la chica Bei Fong

- ¿por qué?

- porque Aang es considerado un niño prodigio y Toph es la heredera de una de las principales familias del reino tierra – dijo Zuko

- Aang es de los nómades aire, quizá piensan que llegado el momento emigrará a otro templo como lo hacen todos los de su tribu– comentó Sokka

- es probable

- quizá pensaron que Toph siendo ciega no le interesaría nada de eso

- pero si posee unas habilidades asombrosas

- sus padres no lo saben

- ¿cómo?

- creen que tiene nociones básicas de tierra control - dijo Katara

- y no tienen idea de lo que puede hacer – dijo Sokka

- pero entonces...

- son secretos que debemos guardar – dijo la maestra agua mirándolo fijamente

- no lo sabía, si que son un grupo especial

- lo somos, todos los que estamos cerca de Aang lo somos

Zuko guardó silencio.

- bueno, ha llegado el momento de separarnos

- ¿cómo?

- yo no puedo ir mas allá, tendría problemas

- ¿por qué?

- mas allá empieza el territorio de la Tribu Agua del Norte y los maestros fuego no somos bienvenidos a raíz de la muerte de la princesa Yue

- no lo sabía – murmuró Katara, Sokka lo observó en silencio

- así son las cosas

- será mejor que busquen ayuda antes de que su padre se preocupe

- mmm...con un poco de suerte llegaremos a la casa de Yugoda dijo Sokka

- ¿y tú que harás? – dijo Katara

- tomaré un atajo a la casa de mi tío

- ya veo...

- gracias por acompañarnos – dijo Sokka

- gracias por abrir el candado

- nos vemos

- adiós

Zuko se quedó inmóvil viendo como Sokka tomaba rápidamente la mano de su hermana para impedir que se acercara a él y se alejaban del lugar lo más rápido que podía, Katara se volvió una vez y le sonrió. Tan pronto como los perdió de vista Zuko se mezcló en el mar de personas que atravesaban la plaza.

ooo0O0ooo

En la casa del maestro Kuei Long Feng hacía un recuento, faltaban algunas personas en su lista, para empezar los nuevos, el hijo de Ozai y algunos maestros tierra, pero de ellos se encargaría personalmente mas tarde. Sus reportes le informaban que el príncipe de la nación del fuego peleaba constantemente con la gente del reino tierra, por tanto la opción de que hubieran huido juntos era improbable, ahora esperaba el reporte de la situación general para sacar sus conclusiones.

En la habitación de al lado las hermanas de Ty Lee comentaban molestas que no veían por ninguna parte al chico de la tribu agua, la mas pequeña murmuraba que Mai se había perdido de toda la diversión, Azula veía sus uñas, había dejado que los Dai Li la condujeran a Long Feng hasta el final, cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido el rastro de sus presas en medio de la batalla, al menos se había asegurado de horrorizar de por vida a las jovencitas del Colegio Ba Sing Se que se habían burlado de ella al llegar.

Long Feng la trató de someter a un largo interrogatorio, ella solo respondió lo esencial, calló muchas cosas que sabía y observó con atención todo lo que hacía, lo que mas le interesaron fueron los Dai Li, se movían como un solo hombre y eran disciplinados y ordenados como ningún otro grupo del que tuviera conocimiento. La dejaron ir cuando Long Feng tuvo que admitir que no serviría de nada alargar su interrogatorio.

La reunión había terminado antes de lo previsto, Bumi intercambiaba algunas palabras con Hakkoda y Ozai observaba en silencio los grupos que se habían formado, Iroh no decía nada, guardaba silencio y observaba de reojo su celular, tan pronto como llegó un mensaje se disculpó con todos y se retiró del lugar discretamente, minutos mas tarde el maestro Pakku recibió una llamada, Katara y Sokka se encontraban bien, estaba en casa de Yugoda y Gran Gran se haría cargo de ellos. La gente de la tribu agua no dijo mas y se retiraron del lugar de la misma forma en que empezaban a hacerlo otros miembros convocados a la reunión.

Los señores Bei Fong observaban a la distancia todo lo que sucedía y daban gracias a los espíritus por haberles dado una hija tan obediente como Toph, el grupo de monjes en el lugar comentaban asombrados los incidentes.

Al final la versión oficial fue la siguiente: un grupo de chicos jugando con sus habilidades causaron un incidente que se les fue de las manos en el momento en que una de las carpas se incendió provocando confusión general, no había pasado de un par de heridos, algunos malentendidos y jóvenes que asustados que habían dejado el lugar creyendo que la situación era mas grave de lo que en realidad era. Y aunque la historia parecía inverosímil en algunos aspectos, no tardó en darse por cierta a fuerza de repetirse, adornarse y deformarse una y otra vez.

ooo0O0ooo

De regreso a su edificio Ozai observaba como su hija desviaba su mirada y fingía ver las calles por las que pasaban.

- Azula

- si padre – dijo volviéndose

- ¿era necesario tanto escándalo?

- quizá exagere un poco

- la reunión se pospuso

- ¿y eso no te conviene?

- ¿tienes la información que te pedí?

- si

- quiero reportes a la brevedad posible

- así lo haré

- tu hermano

- tampoco estaba

- ¿también escapó?

- supongo, nadie lo encontró, ya lo conoces, siempre hace lo que quiere

- debí ser mas duro con él, si tu madre no lo hubiera malcriado tanto...

Azula guardó silencio, de nuevo era el sermón de su fracaso en la educación de su hermano. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y puso cara de interés mientras llegaban a casa. Tan pronto como entraron al elevador y se despidieron en sus respectivos pisos Azula pudo respirar.

El ama de llaves le informó que Lo y Li habían salido a hacer algunas compras y que regresarían más tarde. Ella no pidió más información, se dirigió a la cocina donde sacó una botella de agua y se encerró en su habitación, se quitó las zapatillas, se vio al espejo y se puso una ropa cómoda, abrió su computadora portatil y empezó a aeditar parte de la información que tenía. Su padre tendría la información que quería, pero ella se quedaría con los detalles.

ooo0O0ooo

Aang esperó que Gyatso regresara de la reunión y se quedó dormido frente al tablero de Pai Sho, donde había extendido algunos rollos con técnicas que debía perfeccionar. Momo se encontraba haciendo de las suyas en la cocina con algunos de sus amigos y Appa comía paja tranquilamente.

Katara y Sokka recibieron un par de amonestaciones por parte de los mayores por haber dejado la reunión sin previo aviso, los dos hermanos escucharon tranquilos a sus familiares, fueron enviados a dormir sin cenar, Hakkoda estaba cansado, ya hablaría con más tranquilidad al día siguiente. Sokka intentó llamarle varias veces a Suki, pero ella no respondió, su celular estaba apagado, no estaba en línea y no tenía idea de donde pudiera estar a esas horas. Observó nervioso el resplandor de la luna creciente que bañaba su habitación y le pidió a los espíritus que donde quiera que estuviese la protegieran.

Toph apenas si picó su cena, sus padres comentaron a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en al reunión y ella no les puso mucha atención. No sabía como, pero ella terminaría por desenmascarar a la sobrina de la maestra Wu, porque había pasado una semana infernal por su culpa y eso no se iba a quedar así.

Mai se enteró a grandes rasgos de lo que había pasado en la reunión gracias a Ty Lee y tuvo que pasar media hora escuchando las quejas de su amiga, porque sus hermanas se esforzaban por todos los medios posibles por conseguir infamación de primera mano sobre su novio.

Haru tenía en sus manos uno de los ejemplares de las _Leyendas de Wa Shi Tong_, había encontrado una que le llamó la atención, quizá podría ayudarlo a salir del lío o quizá no... Sus padres veían el noticiero dominical, esa noche Ju Dee entrevistaba a el abuelo de Suki, al parecer la gente estaba interesada en los últimos descubrimientos en la Isla Kyoshi y que mejor que ofrecerle al público detalles con el mayor especialista en la materia.

ooo0O0oooo

El lunes por la mañana Sokka se despertó antes que de costumbre, desayunó ligero, se despidió de su padre y de su abuela a toda prisa y prácticamente dejó a su hermana atrás en el camino a la escuela. Corrió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su salón y encontró a su novia repasando las notas del día.

- Suki

- hola Sokka

- ¡gracias a los espíritus estás bien! – dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo

- ¿por qué no estaría bien?, ¿qué sucede?

- pensé que te habría pasado algo malo

- ¿no?, ¿por qué lo dices?

- porque ayer te arriesgaste por nosotros

- ¿ayer?

- si...estaba tan preocupado que casi no pude dormir

- pero Sokka… si no nos hemos visto del viernes, cuando aplazamos la salida porque llegaba tu padre

- no, nos vimos ayer

- no es cierto, ayer estuve todo el día con las chicas, entrenamos y después vimos un maratón de _S&C_...

- no Suki, ayer nos vimos

- seguramente lo soñaste, es lindo de tu parte

- pero ayer estabas en la casa en la reunión de...

- ¿Cuál reunión?

- ¿acaso lo olvidaste?, la pelea, la huída…

- Estás confundido, seguramente lo soñaste

- Juro que no, no miento – dijo tomando su muñeca y mostrándole el sitio donde estaban marcados sus dedos - ¿cómo explicas esto?

- bueno, me lastimé...no recuerdo con qué...seguramente en la práctica del sábado

- no Suki, ayer peleamos cuando te confundí con alguien mas

- en serio no se de que hablas

- ¡si lo sabes!... algo te hicieron ayer

- me estás asustando

- nos vimos ayer y puedo demostrarlo, mi padre recibió la invitación de Long Feng

- ¿quién es Long Feng?

Sokka la observó aterrado y corrió en busca de Katara.

* * *

_**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **_

_**No olviden dejar reviews**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de _Avatar: The Last airbender_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic. En especial a: _**Zutara4ever**_, **_Kylek_** , _**Barbara Maki**_, _**Heart-ILZ**_, _**Crono2302 **_y _**ankoku okashi**_.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XX**

* * *

Toph entró a al escuela arrastrando los pies, no encontró a pies ligeros por ningún lado y eso no sirvió para mejorar su ánimo. Se encaminó a la dirección y se sentó en la banca de los castigados a esperar porque escuchó claramente que el director hablaba con alguien más.

- nunca te había visto vestida como chica

_- Sifu hotman, _¿no deberías estar buscando a la Princesa Caramelo?

- no ha llegado

- ya veo

- ¿esperas al director?

- ¿no es evidente?

- ¿problemas?

- no, solo lo hago por diversión

Toph le sacó la lengua y el se armó de paciencia.

- ¿es por lo de la semana pasada?

- se quien lo hizo

- así que quieres un castigo para esa persona

- no es de la escuela

- eso se pone interesante – dijo sentándose a su lado

- y no se que hacer, Aang creerá que la acuso por celos

- una chica...

- no, un _tejón topo, _¡Claro que una chica!

- ¿cómo supiste?

- ella solita se delató en la casa de té de la maestra Wu

- adivino... Colegio Ba Sing Se

- en realidad no lo sé

- ¿y cómo es ella?

Toph guardó silencio hasta que Zuko cayó en cuenta de su error.

- lo siento...lo olvidé, es que ...

- ya estoy acostumbrada, no tienes que disculparte

- ¿al menos sabes su nombre?

- Meng

- ¿la sobrina de la maestra Wu?

- ¿sobrina?

- todo el verano trató de emparejarme con una de sus amigas y de vez en cuando viene a buscar su tía, todos la conocen, de vez en cuando se le ve por aquí

- ¡genial!

- entonces... que harás...

- esperar el momento oportuno – dijo levantándose – porque si Wu me va a seguir calificando y se entera de que tengo problemas con su sobrina ya me veo en los extraordinarios por la eternidad

- es probable

- ¿has visto a pies ligeros?

- viene hacia acá

- ah...

- no te preocupes, ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pueda pasar?

- ...

- ¡Toph!...que bueno que te encuentro, _Sifu hotman_ – dijo inclinando la cabeza

- no me digas así – dijo al momento que pasaban un grupo de niñas que empezaron a reír y a murmurar su nuevo apodo, Zuko suspiró

- el daño está hecho – dijo Toph - _Sifu hotman_

- tendré que vivir con eso

- no te vi al entrar

- sucedió algo que no te va gustar

- creo que mejor los dejo… - dijo Zuko levantándose – nos vemos mas tarde

- ok, _Sifu_…

- Zuko hizo una señal de advertencia y se alejó a su salón.

- ¿tiene que ve con mi locker? – dijo Toph

- si

- ¿y ahora que me hicieron?

- bueno... verás ... alguien tiró basura en tu locker y tus cosas están ... dispersas por toda la escuela

Toph se apoyó en la pared

- llévame

- no... ya me encargué de eso, Bumi está al tanto y la maestra Jun hace lo que puede...

- ¡me va a conocer!...juro que le haré pagar todas y cada una de sus bromas

- ¿sabes quien es?

- si y no es de la escuela

- ¡qué!

La persona que estaba con Bumi salió de la dirección.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña verlos tan temprano?

- director

- ¿arreglaron lo del locker?

- si – dijo Aang

- la maestra Jun dime comentó que alguien pudo poner eso ayer... lo cual me preocupa, no sabía que la vigilancia estuviera tan relajada

- ¿podría habar con usted antes de entrar a clases? - dijo Toph

- claro...

- por favor pies ligeros, espérame en el salón

- esta bien

Toph avanzó, la puerta de cristal se cerró y tomó asiento mientras el maestro aire se las ideaba para tratar de escuchar lo que decían sin que lo descubrieran. Mas allá Zuko subía las escaleras, vio pasar corriendo a Sokka en dirección donde estaba su hermana, el se siguió de frente, no eran sus asuntos.

- ¡¡Kataraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

- gracias por esperarme Sokka...

- sucede algo terrible

- con las prisas olvidaste tu tarea de álgebra en al mesa – dice extendiéndole un par de hojas que el chico toma rápidamente

- no, eso no

- ¿ni un gracias?

- gracias hermanita adorada...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- es Suki

- ¿le pasa algo? – dice alarmada por el tono de voz

- lo olvidó, no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ayer, sus amigas tampoco, dicen que no nos vemos desde el viernes y que ellas estuvieron viendo no se que cosas ayer...

- tranquilízate, debe de haber alguna explicación lógica, seguramente te están jugando una broma

- no , no...conozco su tono de voz, no esta bromeando

- escucha, nos vemos en el descanso largo y hablamos con calma, ¿si?

- pero...

- por favor...ya hablaremos al rato con calma – dijo subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su salón

ooo0ooo

La escuela había retomado su ritmo después de los exámenes y había movimiento, porque dentro de un par de semanas se celebraría el festival de las Naciones. El grupo de maestros agua, encabezado por Pakku ya estaba preparando todo, estaban un poco decepcionados porque Katara no participaría con ellos, Iroh había hablado de su vieja deuda con el maestro agua y el mejor amigo de Gran Gran estaba muy sentido con su mejor alumna por ser tan torpe y estar siempre peleando con los maestros fuego.

Los que pertenecían al reino tierra se acomodaban en pequeños grupos tratando de organizar espectáculos relacionados con las leyendas locales, de momento se debatían entre representar una escena de la vida de avatar Kyoshi o un baile tradicional en honor a Hei Bai, el maestro Kuei apoyaba la segunda opción. Gyatso les había sugerido a sus discípulos representar algo relacionado con el origen del mundo desde el punto de vista de los nómadas aire o alguna demostración de la legendaria agilidad de los nómadas aire.

Iroh y Jeong Jeong trataba de tranquilizar a sus alumnos que no se ponían de acuerdo, unos querían organizar algo vinculado con el teatro o presentar un cuadro donde combinaron danza y artes marciales como el que les había dado el triunfo el año pasado. Azula estaba molesta, la idea que tenía y que había mandado con uno de sus peones habituales no había sido aprobada por la mayoría, eso de mezclar a otra gente sería mejor en otro momento, era el momento en que debían de demostrar su orgullo por pertenecer al reino de Fuego, no hizo objeción alguna y se unió a la organización.

Por su parte Jun fruncía el ceño, el director había hablado con ella sobre algunas investigaciones de la señorita Bei Fong, si le hubieran dejado ocupar su shirshou... pero claro... las cosas habían sido tan lentas por la torpeza de Kuei que hasta una niña ciega tenía mas pistas que ellos. Ella dudaba que se tratara de alguien de fuera, sostenía la teoría que había alguien de la escuela en todo esto, porque sabían la clave de su candado y la ubicación exacta del locker y había sugerido poner en marcha un plan B con el que Toph estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no funcionara la estrategia que estaba dispuesto a desplegar el director esa tarde.

ooo0ooo

Tan pronto como le deslizó su tarjeta, Ming tomó el auricular y marcó inmediatamente a la oficina de su jefe, finalmente había llegado la persona a la que había hecho concertar una cita la tarde anterior arruinándole el cumpleaños de su hermana. Su jefe le había dicho que necesitaba reunirse a la brevedad con esa persona urgentemente y a ver como le hacía, pero mañana tenía que entrevistarse con él en la oficina.

Ella le indicó que tomara asiento en lo que le comunicaba a su jefe que había llegado, el hombre se mostraba frío, y observaba con atención los detalles de la antesala, unos sillones de color negro con motivos alegóricos a la nación del Fuego acomodadas a ambos lados de la puerta y una sucesión de pinturas de los anteriores dueños de la compañía.

- ha llegado

- perfecto, hágalo pasar

- al instante – Ming colgó el auricular y le hizo una seña al recién llegado, abrió la puerta y con su voz mas amable le dijo – lo esperan

Long Feng entró con paso firme al despacho, el sol ascendía en el cielo y Ozai le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él.

- por favor , tome asiento

- gracias

- desean que les traiga algo de tomar – se aventuró a decir Ming

- lo mismo de siempre, ¿y usted?

- un té de jazmín

- al momento – dijo cerrando la puerta

- me alegro que haya aceptado esta repentina reunión – dijo el hombre de los ojos dorados – se lo ocupado que está ...

- debo de admitir que me sorprendió mucho su invitación

- si ... verá... creo que tenemos ciertos intereses en común

- ¿si?

- se que desde hace tiempo está interesado en formar parte del Consejo del Reino Tierra

- eso no es nada nuevo – dijo con tranquilidad – todos los que pertenecemos al Reino Tierra aspiramos a formar parte del consejo alguna vez en nuestras vidas

- tengo entendido que es un puesto difícil de conseguir

- esta muy bien enterado – dijo observando la vista de la ciudad que se apreciaba en el ventanal

- pues bien , tengo una propuesta que le interesará

- si es sobre traicionar a los míos me conoce usted muy poco... – dijo levantándose del asiento

- ¿traición?...por favor...que palabra mas desagradable, por favor, tome asiento, no me atrevería a sugerirle algo tan burdo

- no se que propuesta pueda tener que me interese

- debe adivinarlo, se que es un hombre altamente calificado, si no, no dirigiría una escuela de tanto renombre

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ofrecerme?

- algo que siempre ha querido

- no se a que se refiere, en esta vida he querido tantas cosas

- es un hombre ambicioso

- para sobrevivir en estos medios hay que serlo

- bien , puedo ofrecerle un puesto en el Consejo del Reino Tierra

- eso no es posible, es parte de la Nación del Fuego, no puede...

- ¿eso cree?... veo que me subestima

- no es que lo subestime, es que no es lógico... además... ¿cómo puede saberlo?, es información clasificada...

- tengo oídos en todas partes... no crea que es el único que maneja un sistema de espionaje – dijo sonriendo - debo de admitir que es bastante bueno, pero todavía el faltan... años de experiencia... y debo de decirle que atormentar a mi querida hija no fue muy amable de su parte

- no se de que esta hablando

- aun así me interesa que usted obtenga ese puesto

- no se de que puesto está hablando

- se que lo sabe... en unos días se anunciará una vacante y yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para apoyar su ingreso

- ¿con que medios?, no pertenece a la junta, no tiene voz ni voto

Ozai sonrió.

- siempre tengo medios

- ¿y que obtendría con esto?

- bueno... yo espero que de vez en cuando colabore con nosotros

- ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

- con la Nación del Fuego, claro está

- eso sería traición

- no, no se por que le gusta repetir tanto esa palabra tan ofensiva, verá , las cosas son muy simples, usted colabora de vez en cuando con nosotros y nosotros le ayudaremos a que sus negocios no se vean entorpecidos por los nuestros...será una estrategia de ganar - ganar

Ming tocó la puerta, Ozai hizo un gesto de que pasara, la mujer entró con una bandeja que tenía dos vasos negros con borde rojo que humeaban y una bandeja con dulces tradicionales que le encantaban a su jefe. Depositó el contenido en la mesa y se retiró sigilosamente del lugar. Ozai tomó su vaso y observó a Long Feng.

- no comprendo su repentino interés

- simplemente tener aliados...nunca se sabe cuando necesitaremos uno del otro

- ¿Y cual sería el precio para que me apoye?

- veo que nos vamos entendiendo... esto parece el principio de una larga y fructífera amistad...

ooo0O0ooo

Descanso largo.

El tomó su mano y la introdujo sorpresivamente al salón de orientación. Sokka pasó cerca de ahí y afortunadamente se siguió de largo.

- creí que no te llegó mi mensaje

- lo recibí en geografía, fue una suerte, porque estaba durmiendo

- siempre...

- hay problemas

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- Suki no recuerda nada de lo que pasó ayer

- ¿cómo?

- lo olvidó todo, como si no nos hubiera visto desde el viernes

- ¿no padece lagunas mentales?

- ¡claro que no! – dijo Katara, Zuko le hizo un gesto de que bajara la voz

- es muy extraño

Hubo silencio y de nuevo escucharon afuera la voz de Sokka preguntándole a _Foamy Guy_ si había visto a Zuko, el chico dijo que no.

- mi tío me dijo que te diera esto – dijo dándole un par de libros

- ¿esto que es?

- para el stand de té...tienes que familiarizarte un poco con esto

- muy bien – dijo tomando los libros

- tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo uno de estos días, porque necesitaremos un poco de ayuda

- ya lo creo

Afuera escucharon a Haru preguntándole a Sokka si no había visto a Zuko. Cuando se fueron Katara se asomó por la ventana y volvió a ocultarse.

- ve antes de que tengas problemas con tu hermano, yo saldré por la otra puerta

- bien

- no nos veremos mas tarde

- me temo que no...papá sospecharía

- en otra ocasión

- así será

- a menos que nos castiguen de nuevo

- pero no lo creo...

ooo0O0ooo

Al terminar las clases Hakkoda se presentó por sus hijos, al parecer quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos mientras estaba en al ciudad; un chofer fue a recoger a la señorita Bei Fong porque sus padres tenían una comida con unos invitados y tenía que ir a cambiarse de ropa y Haru decidió hacer tiempo mandándose mensajes con Ty Lee que se había ido con Azula, porque su otra amiga había recibido una llamada de su madre para que recogiera a su hermano en el kinder y no podía llevarla a casa , así que solo esperaba que terminara el entrenamiento de Aang.

Se hacía tarde, le había dicho a sus padres que no lo esperaran a comer porque tenía un trabajo en equipo. La idea de que Ty Lee se hiciera un tatuaje no era completamente descabellada podría funcionar...ahora estaba también al idea de la palabra clave...la del chiste que solo ellos dos conocían...se quebraba la cabeza.

- ¡Terminamos! – dijo Aang saliendo del dojo

- ¡por fin! – dujo Haru

- Zuko salió con su maleta y cerró las puertas.

- creo que sería una buena idea que Aang nos acompañara, pídele permiso a Gyatso, no tardaremos mucho

- ¿a dónde?

- Haru debe rentar un traje para el sábado

- ¿Qué pasara el sábado?

- conoceré a la familia de Ty Lee y tendré que reconocerla entre sus hermanas gemelas

- ¿y por que no te ayudas de un cómplice?

- ¿cómplice?

- si...cada que organizo ... alguna broma con Toph a veces Momo nos ayuda, podría prestártelo

- ¿y como podría ayudarme tu lémur volador?

- bueno es muy listo... podría ayudarte

- pero tengo que ir a la ópera y a cenar

- podrías esconderlo en tu ropa – dijo Zuko

- oye... no parece tan mala idea

- anda Aang , pídele permiso a Gyatso para planear bien esto

- esperen un poco

ooo0O0ooo

Mientras tanto...en la casa de té de la maestra Wu

- busco a Meng – dijo un niño desde la puerta

Tsai lo observó con curiosidad.

- Meng , te buscan

- voy...

La chica de las trenzas observó al chico extrañada, no lo conocía.

- hola, me dijeron que esto es para ti

- ¿para mí? – dijo observando un paquete de color naranja con un bonito lazo azul claro

- si... me lo dio un niño y me dijo que era para ti

- ¿en serio?

- si... ya me voy

- ¿y como era?

- dijo que era tu admirador secreto

- ¡admirador secreto! – dijo Tsai, Meng enrojeció y abrió rápidamente el paquete.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?... los colores son muy llamativos

- ¡Mira! – dijo sacando un anillo de color morado

- ¡que lindo es!

Meng se lo puso al instante. Le sentaba de maravilla, brillaba como nunca y tenía una idea de quien se trataba... las predicciones estaban funcionado. Tsai se acercó y lo observó con cuidado.

- es sencillo y de un color bonito, ¿me dejas verlo más de cerca?

- claro – dijo tratando de sacarse el anillo – espera...

El anillo empezó a crecer.

- ¡que rayos!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- no me lo puedo sacar

- no exageres, si dices que te quedó bien

- no sale... ¡y está creciendo!

- ¡como que está creciendo!

Tal como lo decía, el anillo estaba creciendo a una velocidad sorprendente, cubriendo la mano...Tsai trató de hacer algo pero no pudo, los clientes del lugar la observaban con curiosidad y cuando empezó a cubrirle el brazo se acercaron, minutos después solo asomaba la cabeza de Meng en medio de una enorme pared morada de cristal.

- ¡¡auxilio!!

- tranquilízate Meng... ahora llamo a tu tía... está en una consulta...

- ¡como tu no estas cubierta de esta cosa!...

- parece que te cubrieron en _gematita_ – dijo alguien

- ¡Señor Bumi!

- a ver Meng... permíteme ayudarte – dijo haciendo un par de movimientos de hizo que los cristales saltaran por todas partes

- dulce de gematita... ¡mi favorito! – dijo tomando un trozo - veo que tienes amigos bromistas en Ba Sing Se

- ¡no creo que sea de Ba Sin Se! – dijo rápidamente

- ¿a si?

- lo recibió de un admirador secreto – dijo Tsai

- ya veo... un galán despechado

- ¡no! – dijo Meng

- ¿entonces?

- debió de tratarse de esa niña odiosa

- ¿Cuál?

- esa tal Toph

- ¿la señorita Bei Fong? – dijo Bumi - ¿de dónde la conoces?

- vino hace unos días aquí

- ¿pero por qué te mandaría gematita?

- ¡porque me odia!

- ¡Meng! – dijo Tsai

- pero ni siquiera la conoces – dijo Bumi – si apenas la viste hace unos días

- ¿por que te odiaría?...

- porque...porque – si decía una palabra era seguro que la castigaban de por vida

- ¿si Meng?

- no hay razón para que te odie... ¿o me equivoco?

- no...

- además...ella estuvo toda la tarde en una reunión con sus padres, justamente acabo de regresar de la misma... ¿sabían que a la pobre se la han pasado molestándola en la escuela?...

- no – dijo Tsai

- sus padres están muy preocupados, le han puesto cucarachas – escarabajo de cola luminosa...

- ¿en serio? – dijo Tsai observando de reojo a Meng

- le han puesto navajas en sus libros y le han mandado anónimos sin razón alguna...

Meng desvió su mirada

- el maestro Kuei conserva algunos insectos en formol, esta muy emocionado...le encantaría saber de donde provienen...

La maestra Wu salió de su consultorio y se acerco al lugar

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- platicaba con Tsai y Meng del asunto de la señorita Bei Fong

- ah... esa chiquilla traviesa que le gusta llamar la atención

- bueno Wu... no creo que ella hubiera puesto navajas en sus libros o destrozado sus cosas antes de llegar a clases esta mañana

- eso es cierto – tuvo que admitir

- sabías que investigando un poco mas llegamos a la concusión de que el bromista podría ser del exterior

- ¡es terrible!... tendremos que mejorar la seguridad – dijo horrorizada

- sabes que es lo peor... que los padres sugirieron utilizar al Shirshou de Jun si estas bromas no cesan

Se hizo silencio, Tsai veía con ojos acusadores a Meng. La pequeña sabía de historias de esos animales de nariz sensible, capaces de encontrar a gente de un continente a otro sin problema alguno...y si iban a llegar a ese extremo quizá sería mejor hablar, sin importar a quien se llevara en el camino.

ooo0O0ooo

- ¡ni hablar! ... ¡esto parece un vestido de mi madre! – dijo Haru salir del vestidor

Aang y Zuko trataban de ahogar la risa que les provocaba ver al maestro tierra vestido con un traje en rojo y negro de la nación del Fuego. Era la décima prenda que se probaba, la primera que le quedaba bien...bueno...le quedaba.

- ¡No me digas que has tenido que ocupar algo así!

- solo en las ceremonias oficiales y eso no es muy frecuente – dijo Zuko entre risas

- no voy a ir a la Ópera con esto... ¡se burlarán de mi cien mil veces!

- pero es el protocolo

- ¿y que hacen los que no son de la Nación del Fuego?

- pues van con sus vestimentas de su nación

- pues me voy disfrazado del reino tierra

- ¡pero es un palco de la Nación del Fuego!

- ¡pues que los critiquen a ellos!, iré de paisano

- tu futura suegra te odiará

- ¡que me odie!

- ¿no tendrán túnicas como las del señor Bei Fong?

- ¿qué? – dijo Haru

- si ... son túnicas parecidas, no tan holgadas en beige o en verde y con un poco de suerte Toph sabe de eso y tal vez ha asistido a eventos por el estilo

- un detalle pies ligeros – dijo Zuko – es ciega, no creo que sepa de colores

- buen punto

- así que regresemos a la túnica roja...

- quizá en negro o en verde... se vería mejor – sugirió el maestro aire – además en las mangas podría ocultarse Momo...

- ¡pobres de ustedes si hago el ridículo! – exclamó Haru- ¡malditos vestidos de gala!

- Haru... ¿quieres a Ty Lee? – preguntó Zuko

- ¡Claro!

- entonces aguanta como los valientes

ooo0O0ooo

_(__**Paintedlady**__ se ha conectado)_

_Kyoshigirl01_: Katara

_Paintedlady_: Suki! que bueno que te encuentro, Soka esta muy preocupado

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¿insiste en lo de ayer?

_Paintedlady_: yo también estuve ahí

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¡no es cierto!

_Paintedlady_: e incluso Zuko, tu nos ayudaste a escapar de un Dai Li con una cara marcada

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¡pero en mi vida he visto a un Dai Li!...¡son la elite del reino tierra!

_Paintedlady_: ellos vigilaban la reunión de ayer

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¡pero yo no fui!, mi abuelo fue solo

_Paintedlady_: no… tu y tus amigas ayudaron a vigilar

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¡pero ninguna recuerda nada!

_Paintedlady_: ¿que es lo último que recuerdas del sábado?

_Kyoshigirl01_: que me levanté, fui a entrenar… el resto lo pasé con las chicas

_Paintedlady_: pero no fue así

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¿puedes probarlo?

(_**MoonWolf**_ se ha conectado)

_MoonWolf__: _¿Suki?

_Paintedlady_: Sokka, dile a Suki que ayer nos vimos, que incluso Azula tuvo el descaro de llevarla cuando estabas rodeado de las hermanas de Ty Lee que no cesaban de hacere preguntas

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¡tiene hermanas!

_Moonwolf_: 6 , igualitas a ella

_Kyoshigir01_: eso es un disparate, algo así lo recordaría...

_Moonwolf_: estabas furiosa, malentendiste todo y otros chicos del reino tierra se metieron y ahí empezó el problema

_Paintedlady_: ¿has hablado con tu abuelo?

_Kyoshigirl01_: no… ha estado muy ocupado últimamente

_MoonWolf: _habla con él y verás que tenemos la razón

_Paintedlady_: si Suki…no lo hacemos por molestar… de hecho es preocupante

_Kyoshigirl01_: no se si creerles

_MoonWolf: _créenos, Suki, por Tui y La que no mentimos

_Paintedlady_: si quieres mañana lo puedes confirmar con Zuko... es mas... creo que está en línea... ¿lo puedo agregar a la conversación?

_MoonWolf: _¡Cómo que está en línea!

_Paintedlady_: Sokka... no hagas dramas

_Kyoshigirl01_: está bien…

(+ _**Bluespirit **_se ha unido a la conversación)

_MoonWolf: mph_... ¿cómo lo sabias Katara?

_Paintedlady_: …

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¡¡Sokka no los molestes!!

_MoonWolf: _¡pero le he dicho cientos de veces que es peligroso!

_Bluespirit:_no tanto como algún torpe que toma clases con Pin Dao

_MoonWolf: ¡_no se de que hablas!

_Bluespirit: _esuché que alguien que tiró por accidente todas las lanzas, se golpeó con unos chacos y se ha vuelto un peligro ambulante...

_Paintedlady_: por favor, no es momento de pelear, el punto es Suki, dile que ayer nos ayudó

_Bluespirit_: esta bien...

_MoonWolf_: grrrrrr

_Bluespirit: _Si Suki, debes recordarlo…yo no te vi, pero se que los llevaste a la salida de emergencia de la casa del maestro Kuei y eso solo lo saben los de seguridad

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¿por al cocina?

_MoonWolf: _si…¿ya empiezas a recordar?

_Kyoshigiro01_: de hecho solo lo adiviné

_Bluespirit:_ quien trabaja en seguridad en esos eventos conoce a Long Feng, las guereras Kyoshi siempre han ayudado en la vigilancia, desde que tengo memoria

_Kyoshigirl01_: es que por mas que lo intento no recuerdo nada de lo que dicen

_MoonWolf: _¿pero cómo es posible?

_Paintedlady_: parecería que te hubieran borrado la memoria

_Kyoshigirl01_: hablaré con mi abuelo, tengo dudas, lo que cuentan suena fantasioso a mas no poder

_MoonWolf: _Suki, juro que es verdad

_Kyoshigirl01_: creo que iré a hablar con el abuelo

_MoonWolf_: nos vemos mañana Suki

_Bluespirit_: adiós novia de Sokka

_Kyoshigirl01_ : por cierto Zuzu , dile a la loca de tu hermana que si se vuelve a acercar a Sokka le va a ir mal

_MoonWolf_: ¿ Zuzu?

_Kyoshigirl01_: es como le dice su Azula de cariño a Zuko

(Se ha enviado timbre de carcajadas)

_Bluespirit_: muy gracioso

_Paintedlady_: Zuzu

(_Kyoshigirl01_ se ha desconectado)

_MoonWolf_: Adoro a Suki, me ha hecho el día

_Bluespirit_: ¡tenían que ir en le mismo salón!

_Paintedlady_: suena tierno…

_MoonWolf_: uy si… muy tierno

(Se ha enviado timbre de carcajadas)

_Bluespirit_: síguele y nos vemos a la salida

_MoonWolf_: por mi encantado

_Painted Lady_: Muy bien, los dejo peleando…yo me voy a dormir... pero eso si, me entero que pelearon, se las verán negras

_MoonWolf_: …

_Bluespirit:_ también me voy, adiós

(_Bluespirit_ y _Paintedlady_ se han desconectado)

_MoonWolf_: Si claro… ¡dejen al chico del boomerang solo!

ooo0O0ooo

- tío

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿existe alguna forma de que le borren a alguien la memoria de un solo día?

- no que yo sepa...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿recuerdas a Suki?

- ah, si, la que encabeza a las guerreras Kyoshi, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- no recuerda nada de lo que pasó el domingo

- ¿Cómo que no recuerda?

- no lo sé, dice que no recuerda haber ayudado en la vigilancia del lugar y dice que no recuerda a Long Feng, ni ella ni sus amigas

- es raro, ahora que lo dices, recuerdo haber visto a alguna de sus amigas riendo con un Dai Li

- ¿si?

- es extraño

- ¿Crees que esté relacionado con el interrogatorio que nos querían hacer?

- espero que no, me enteré que a tu herma la interrogaron, pero ella recuerda todo

Zuko guardó silencio y su tío lo observó con atención pero no dijo nada, no era conveniente.

- será mejor que vayas a dormir

- esta bien... hasta mañana

- hasta mañana

Tan pronto Zuko cerró la puerta de su habitación Iroh envió un mensaje. Solo esperaba que ese vago presentimiento que tenía le fallara.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión, espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezco a los queme regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic, en especial a _**The Kamikaze demon**_, _**Heart-ILZ**_, _**Barbara Maki**_ y a _**Kaylek**_ por sus amables comentarrios , significan mucho para la autora.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXI**

* * *

Suki trató de concentrarse una vez más.

Se sentó frustrada frente a la mesa de la cocina. Era la tercera vez que lo intentaba, pero no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado el domingo, como si ese día jamás hubiera pasado o los recuerdos que creía tener ese día fueran una extraña amalgama de otros días.

- _Toma té verde, dicen que es bueno para le memoria_ – le había dicho Katara que toda la semana había estado leyendo libros sobre tisanas e infusiones

- _come nueces y pasitas_ – le había dicho Aang – _eso también es bueno para la memoria_

- _¿si lo intentamos con agujas de puercoespín-topo?_ – sugirió Toph

- ¿_Jugo de cactus?_ – había sugerido Sokka

No, no era algo de tomar, era algo en las profundidades de su mente que no estaba bien y no podía explicarlo. Su abuelo todavía no regresaba de la reunión, salió de la cocina y se sentó afuera del dojo. Observó de nuevo la marca en su muñeca, los dedos de Sokka se habían ajustado al contorno de los moretones y no hallaba una explicación lógica para que estuvieran ahí si no se habían visto antes. El domingo ella...y nada, nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

En toda la semana no había podido hablar con su abuelo, las familias de sus amigas les habían confirmado que habían salido, pero no estaban muy seguras si habían ido a apoyar a la reunión o si se habían quedado entrenando y después platicando, todo era confuso.

Se levantó, imaginó que tenía sus abanicos y trató de practicar algunos movimientos, extendió su brazo, movió el otro mientras equilibró sus pies para, tenía la extraña teoría de que el cuerpo podía recordar cosas que la mente no, pero estaba fracasando en ese intento. Se sentó de nuevo en la tarima de madera y se puso a observar el jardín hasta que escuchó unos pasos por la calzada.

- Suki,¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde...

- te esperaba abuelo

- es muy amable de tu parte , pero mañana tienes clases

- es que quería platicar contigo

- bien...vamos a la cocina

- ¿quieres un poco de té?

- te lo agradecería...

Avanzaron en silencio a la cocina, Suki se apresuró a servir un poco de la infusión que tenía preparada.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

- del domingo

- pensé que no querías hablar de eso

- abuelo... ¿que pasó exactamente el domingo?

- bueno, el domingo tú y tus amigas nos acompañaron a resguardar la casa del profesor Kuei, fue la reunión de los representantes de las cuatro naciones, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando algunos de los jóvenes empezaron una pelea y Long Feng envió a los Dai Li para apoyarlas

- ¿eso pasó?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ese día

- ¿ni siquiera la conversación que tuvimos?

- ¿Cuál conversación?

- ¡Suki!, no estoy para bromas

- observa abuelo – dijo mostrándole la marca – esto me lo hice el domingo y no recuerdo como ni por que, ni como ni cuando , no tengo memoria de lo que sucedió ese día

- ¿estas hablando en serio?

- si

- que caso mas extraño...

- mis amigas tampoco recuerdan nada y la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada, no me exlpico como puede pasar

- entonces tendré que repetirte todo lo que hablamos aquel día – dijo dejando su taza de lado

- ¿es importante?

- muy importante, me invitaron a la Universidad de la Isla Kyoshi, quieren que dirija un proyecto sobre la vida y obra de Kyoshi...

- ¡es lo que siempre has querido!

- estaría cerca del grupo de expertos que hallaron el mural en lo que creen que fue la casa de avatar Kyioshi , tendría a mi disposición fuentes de primera mano, a los mejores investigadores del campo...pero tendríamos que dejar todo y trasladarnos allá cuanto antes

- ¡pero abuelo!

- si... lo sé, tu escuela, tus amigos, las guerreras Kyoshi, el chico de la tribu agua...prácticamente toda tu vida está aquí, eso me dijiste el domingo en la noche, te veías cansada

- ¿si?

- supuse que el reportar a los Dai Li todo había sido más complicado que de costumbre

- mmm...

- y yo te había prometido que hallaría una solución para este problema

- ¿y la encontraste?

- todavía no, hay mas cosas en juego de lo que creía, tenías razón en que debía esperar

- ¿yo dije que esperaras?, ¿por qué?

- mi puesto en el Consejo del Reino Tierra quedaría vacante, porque Kyoshi se ha declarado una isla neutral, alguien tendría que ocupar ese lugar de forma temporal o quizá permanente...

Suki observó a su abuelo.

- saben como tentar a este viejo que extraña su hogar...

- ¿y que pasará con la curaduría de la exposición que preparabas?

- pues quedaría en otras manos – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- pero es todo tu trabajo...

- es una trampa...y es una oportunidad única, tienen información que data de hace mas de 500 años... no se que hacer

Suki se acercó a su abuelo y lo abrazó. Así que el dichoso domingo había sido un día más importante de lo que habría querido, ya se imaginaba la cara de Sokka cuando se enterara del otro pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

Esa noche Suki tuvo pesadillas. Todo lo que su mente le mostraba era algo caótico: niebla, gente vestida de gala corriendo de un lado a otro, una luz dorada intermitente, alguien que susurraba ..._nadie nos traiciona y…_, una puerta, un hombre con la mejilla marcada, unos ojos verdes , la invitación a un sitio lejano y nada más.

ooo0O0ooo

A la mañana siguiente Toph despertó mas contenta que de costumbre. La semana había transcurrido sin incidentes que lamentar, las cosas parecían retomar su curso. Ella había acordado con no dejar sus cosas en el locker, lo cual se traducía en que tendría que llevar y traer mas cosas de su casa al colegio.

Bumi había conseguido que Meng hablara, admitió lo de los insectos, sabía que Tsai no la dejaría en paz hasta que confesara, pero negó tener que ver con las navajas o la basura, se limitó a decir que la parte del plan que le tocaba, Bumi no tenía idea de quien más podía estar en todo esto y Jun seguía al pendiente de cualquier incidente. Se despidió como de costumbre de su madre y esperó a que la escoltaran hasta la puerta de la entrada donde se encontró con Aang.

- ¡por fin viernes!

- hola Toph...

- hola pies ligeros, parece que alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo – dijo sonriendo

- Toph...tenemos que hablar

- estamos hablando

- esto es serio

- ¿insinúas que no estoy hablando en serio? – dijo levantando la voz y haciendo que varios se voltearan hacía ellos

- preferiría que habláramos en privado

- vamos - dijo caminando al lugar de siempre

- Toph...no puedo creer que hicieras eso

- ¿y ahora de que crimen se me acusa?

- ayer fui a la casa de té de la maestra Wu por un encargo de uno de los monjes

-¿y eso qué?

- Meng está castigada por un mes... al parecer alguien la señaló como uno de los responsables de los incidentes de tu locker

- ah... si

- ¡lo sabías?

- si

- ¿tú fuiste la de la gematita?

- ¿le dieron gematita para que hablara?, eso si que fue original

- es decir que no fuiste tu la que le envió el anillo de gematita de su color favorito

- ¡por favor Aang!, me insultas... ¡de su color favorito! – dijo lanzándole la mochila mientras metía a cambiarse por su ropa de diario

- es que por un momento creí... – gritó Aang desde la puerta

- ¿creíste que fui yo?

- la verdad es que si

- Aang, mi venganza no sería con gematita

- es decir...que todavía buscas venganza

- tal vez...

- ¿que quieres decir?

- que todavía no estoy segura de cómo proceder, pero eso si, no me voy a quedar como si nada, después de hacer de mi vida un infierno...nada más de con los otros culpables...

- ¿hay más?

- sospecho que al menos un par

- ¿en que te basas?

- no creo que Meng supiera la localización exacta de mi locker y la contraseña

- buen punto

- no me gusta la idea de sospechar de los que nos rodean...

- eso sería peor

- tú no harías ese tipo de bromas, Katara tiene cosas en las que preocuparse y no haría algo así, Sokka y Suki literalmente están en la luna...

- ¿pero quien podría conocer a Meng?

- escuché que muchos la conocen porque es la sobrina de Wu

- si, pero no solo es conocerla...como explicarme...

- ¿tienes a alguien en mente pies ligeros?

Aang frunció el ceño y observó a todos los que pasaban por ahí.

ooo0O0ooo

Azula había bebido una taza de café negro y picado un poco del desayuno, habían pasado cinco días de su golpe maestro y no había reacciones y eso la ponía de malas. ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?, todo estaba calculado hasta el mínimo detalle, había recurrido a las personas indicadas, que habían aplicado su influencia de forma positiva y negativa en donde quería y nada. Lo y Li la observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- nada

- ¿no es normal que dejes el desayuno?

- no tengo hambre

- habla muchacha

- ¡no quiero nada! – dijo levantándose de golpe del lugar

- a mi me parece que es un chico – dijo Li untando mermelada a un pan tostado

- no lo creo, Azula no es de ese tipo

- es adolescente, las hormonas le funcionan

- entonces tendremos que recordarle ciertos detalles

- es una princesa

- y no cualquiera

- la princesa de la nación del fuego

Azula salió de su habitación con su bolso y maleta bajo el brazo.

- no me esperen , puede que llegue tarde

- ¿saldrás con tus amigas?

- tal vez

- Azula

- ¿si?

- no olvides que mañana...

- no lo voy a olvidar

Ella les dio la espalda, tocó el botón del ascensor y salió del lugar. Sacó su espejo de su bolso y observó su maquillaje. Quizá Mai tenía razón al decir que los colores que usaba la hacían verse un poco mayor...quizá debía de cambiar un poco su peinado como lo había sugerido Ty Lee... peor no...Esa era ella y no iba a cambiar un centímetro por nadie. Al salir del ascensor se encontró con el chofer que el entregó un sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- su padre dijo que debía dárselo a su hermano en persona

- ¿a Zuko?

- si

- ah... – dijo decepcionada- no mencionó alguna otra cosa

- no princesa Azula

- bien, lléveme al colegio

- al momento

- por cierto pasaremos por Ty Lee

- oído y obediencia...

Azula abrió el sobre y observó el interior, una hoja lacrada con el sello de su padre. Si la rompía Zuko se daría cuenta, pero podría esperar y fingir que esperaba una respuesta al dárselo.

ooo0O0ooo

En al escuela Sokka escuchaba por enésima vez a un furioso Haru que comentaba como Momo había corrido por su estudio toda la semana haciendo estropicios a diestra y siniestra. El chico de la tribu agua le había dicho que no era la mejor idea el pedirle a Aang a Momo para que el ayudara al día siguiente, pero no le había hecho mucho caso, Sokka se había encogido de hombros y había murmurado _nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena_.

Aquel lunes por la tarde los habían echado de la tienda por armar un escándalo gracias a Zuko y a Aang; el martes Aang había llevado a Momo y había sido un relajo tratar de que se quedara a su lado, primero se comió el almuerzo de Sokka, después asustó a la maestra de anatomía y fue enviado a al dirección por llevar a Momo a clases. Al final del día había terminado en el entrenamiento de Aang, observando como Katara y Toph ponían a prueba las habilidades del chico, mientras él intentaba convencer a Momo de que tenían que acompañarlo a su casa y no al templo aire, la pequeña Bei Fong terminó lanzándole un saquito con nueces para que el lémur se animara a seguirlo. Que decir de la madre de Haru cuando vio al pequeño lémur de ojos verdes, en un principio puso el grito al cielo, al final terminó apartándole una ración de fruta.

El miércoles Momo ya se empezaba a acostumbrar al maestro tierra, además había encontrado un sitio repleto de crujientes insectos en el jardín del Colegio para no causar alboroto en clases, Bumi se ofreció a ayudarlo con el problema del atuendo, solo que había un pequeño detalle, la ropa del director le quedaba más grande que la de su padre y estaba confeccionada en tonos y modelos algo psicodélicos para su gusto. El jueves Suki se había convertido en su salvación, el abuelo de Suki le prestó uno de los trajes que había sido confeccionado para el padre de Suki hace un par de años, con un par de arreglos estaría listo para el momento en que tuviera que presentarse a los padres de su novia.

Todavía quedaba el problema de las hermanas, ya le habían dicho que era solo apariencia, pero el no estaba muy convencido. Cuando Suki apareció en las escaleras la cara de Sokka se iluminó y el dejó a su amigo en paz. Vio a lo lejos llegar a Ty Lee, que caminaba como de costumbre al lado de Azula y Mai.

- ¡Suki!, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

- mmmm, lunes?

- ¡no lo habrás olvidado!

- ¿olvidar qué?

- ¡cómo que olvidar qué!, vamos...no me puedes salir con esto

Suki sacó de su maleta un recipiente cuadrado de color verde con flores amarillas y lo abrió por un momento.

- ¡¡pastelitos estilo Kyoshi!!

- si

- ¡¡Suki!! – dijo alzándola y dándole una vuelta

- ¡Soka!, ¡bájame!

- ... es que me emocioné un poco

- ¿y que tienes para mi?

- esto – dijo dándole una bolsita azul

- ¿y esto que es?

- ábrelo

- ...

- ¿te gusta? – dijo nervioso

- es muy bonita... – dijo sacando a la luz una pulsera de color azul con un adorno de hueso de forma rectángular, como el collar de Sokka

- el diseño es sencillo, no soy muy diestro para las cosas manuales, tu sabes

- me gusta mucho, ¿me la pones?

- claro

- prometo que a la próxima me esforzaré mas

- ¿tu hiciste el dije?

- hice el intento, ¿no te gusta?

- es lindo - Acto seguido Suki lo besó.

Azula apareció en ese momento subiendo las escaleras. La opción uno era ir al salón e interrumpir a propósito la cursi escena del chico del boomerang y su odiosa novia, la opción dos era seguirse de largo e investigar que era el sobre que le enviaban. Cerró los y siguió en dirección al salón de su hermano poniendo atención en empujar con disimulo a Suki cuando pasó cerca de ellos.

Zuko estaba sentado en el extremo izquierdo del salón, en una de las últimas bancas. se había recostado en su banca y solo levantó un poco la cabeza al reconocer las pisadas de su hermana.

- esto es para ti – dijo dejándole el sobre en la banca

- Zuko lo miró, observó a su hermana y volvió a recostarse en la banca.

- necesito una respuesta

Su hermano tomó el sobre, lo rasgó, observó el sello lacrado, lo abrió sin contemplación, leyó las líneas y observó extrañado el papel sujeto al clip de la segunda hoja.

- no

- ¿no?

- dile que no, que así se presente el mismísimo avatar Roku no iré

- es tu problema

- Azula, deja de interpretar el patético papel de mensajera y no vuelvas a traerme algo así

- fueron órdenes de nuestro padre, de lo contrario no te lo habría traido por nada del mundo, a mi tampoco me agrada hacer el papel de mensajera – dijo mientras se alejaba del salón

Zuko metió descuidadamante el sobre en el primer libro que vio en su mochila, la chicharra acababan de sonar y sus demás compañeros de salón empezaban a entrar al lugar. Azula sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su padre, ella había cumplido con su parte, lo que pasara con su hermano no le importaba, no era su asunto.

Las clases siguieron...Toph grababa la clase de historia para transcribir mas tarde las notas en casa, Aang intercambiaba notas con Shiro, Theo hacía dibujos en el margen del cuaderno y Onji levantaba la mano para hacer una pregunta sobre la educación de los nómades aire, Katara tomaba rápidos apuntes de álgebra, Sokka, Zuki, Azula y Mai resolvían un examen sorpresa de trigonometría. Zuko y _Foamy guy _veían un documental sobre como había cambiado la historia del Reino Tierra desde el periodo del avatar Kuruk hasta los tiempos en que Kyoshi tuvo que enfrentar al rey en Ba Sing Se.

ooo0O0ooo

- Ming

- ¿si señor? – dijo apareciendo tras la puerta

- necesito que consigas algo

- dígame

Ozai le extendió un folder, la secretaria observó el contenido , un expediente y fotografías.

- escúchame bien Ming, que vaya de acuerdo con lo que se indica, debe de ser rojo, no quiero que desentone

- muy bien

- y cuando lo tengas avísame, ya que el necio de Zuko no entiende, lo haremos a mi modo, cuando lo consiga envíelo por paquetería express con la nota que adjunto

- al momento

ooo0O0ooo

A la hora de la salida tres amigas caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento, a lo lejos, traspasando las rejas, se veía caminar de la mano a Suki y a Sokka, se veían tan felices que parecía que alrededor de ellos todo marchaba perfecto.

- ¿Azula que tanto observas?

- parecen muy felices

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Mai

- la tonta de Suki...

- no es nada tonta – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- por la boca muere el pez – dijo al chica de ojos grises

- no estoy para metáforas

- ¿no te has dado cuenta?, ¿todos lo saben?

- ¿de que hablas?

- se rumora que desde que andan juntos le ha hecho un almuerzo distinto para cada descanso

- ¿esta loca? – murmuró Mai

- debe quererlo mucho – murmuró Ty Lee

- un almuerzo distinto...mmm

- si... Sokka es bien conocido por su apetito

- Azula, es una pena que la cocina no se te dé – murmuró Mai abriendo la cajuela de su automóvil.

- pero puedo intentarlo – dijo observando a la pareja que desaparecía – una vez mas...o comprarlo

Mai observó fijamente a Ty Lee que se volteó para despedirse de lejos de Haru que la observaba desde la ventana, el chico todavía tenía que quedarse al club de Artes Plásticas porque tenían una reunión de emergencia, se acercaba el famoso torneo de las cuatro naciones y ellos estarían a cargo de la decoración.

Después de que el automóvil de Mai se perdió en el tráfico de la ciudad, Jin, seguida a prudente distancia por Jet llegó al lugar. Lucía una coleta alta a diferencia de los otros días y sonreía confiada, se había escapado con Jet de la última clase del colegio con tal de ir a ver a Lee, pero para su mala suerte no lo encontró por ningún lado. Algunos le dijeron que las prácticas de Jeong Jeong se habían acabado hace tiempo, otros le dijeron que probablemente estaría con su tío, una chica maliciosa le dijo que buscara a Katara y que probablemente los hallaría peleando como de costumbre.

Jet platicaba con un par de viejos conocidos que se acercaron al reconocerlo. Jin se sentó en la entrada muy enojada, lo había planeado casi todo, ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal? Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse reconoció a Katara, venía bromeando con una persona de cabello negro y piel pálida. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó.

- ¡fue ingenioso!

- no lo niego, pero Bato y mi padre le dieron un susto de aquellos a Gran Gran... – comentaba la maestra agua

- hola, ¿eres Katara?, ¿verdad?

- hola...Jin, ¿verdad?

- si...¿no has visto a Lee?

- ¿Lee? – preguntó su acompañante

- me temo que no...

- ¿podrías darle esto? – dijo dándole una bolsita verde

- eh...

- por favor...se que a Lee le encantan

- no lo sabía

- si...¿no es lindo?

-... - mirada helada, Toph se mordía la lengua al sentir las pulsaciones de las dos

- bueno, fue un gusto verte... apuesto a que nos veremos muy seguido

- ya lo creo

Katara se quedó ahí mientras Jin se acercaba a Jet, lo jalaba del brazo, el chico se despedía precipitadamente de sus amigos y la seguía.

- ¿qué fue todo eso?

- una amiga de Zuko - murmuró

- ¿Lee es Zuko?

- según ella

- ¿cómo está eso?

- no sé bien... pero no tengo la intención de ser servicio de mensajería

- todavía está entrenando, vamos a donde están

- será que quieres _ver _a Aang, solo tenías que decirlo – dijo molesta

- si claro, sobre todo _verlo_

- mejor dale el paquete tú, yo me voy – dijo extendiéndole la bolsa de Jin

- alguien está celosa, celosa, celosa... – cantó Toph

- ¡no estoy celosa!

- entonces acompáñame a donde entrenan

- no nos dejarán _verlos_ entrenar

- ¿quieres _ver_ _de nuevo_ a Zuko sin camisa? – dijo haciéndola sonrojarse

- ¡¡Toph!!

La maestra tierra reía mientras daban la vuelta y regresaban al edificio de piedra negra donde entrenaban. Siguieron molestándose por espacio de veinte minutos hasta que Aang y Zuko salieron.

- esto si es una sorpresa – dijo el maestro aire

- las hacía en casa – murmuró Zuko

- Papá fue invitado a una reunión con algunos representantes del reino tierra y Toph avisó que se quedaba conmigo

Toph balanceó la bolsita verde y se la lanzó a Zuko.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- te lo envía Jin – dijo Katara con una nota que reflejaba su enfado

- ¿vino Jin?

- si...

- dijo que dejaba saludos a Lee - dijo Toph muy divertida

Zuko observó con curiosidad la bolsa.

- la acompañaba Jet – dijo Toph

- ¿puedo? – dijo Aang mientras tomaba la bolsita y la abría.

Ahora fue Zuko quien dirigió una mirada a Katara que fingía ver los detalles del techo del edificio con tal de no cruzar miradas y estallar un pleito frente a sus amigos, tenía que resistir la tentación de pelear por algo así, pero eso solo era aplazarlo para otro momento.

- ¡galletas de tofu! , ¿puedo? – dijo Aang

- puedes comerte todas – dijo Zuko

- ¡que bien!, tengo mucha hambre – dijo el maestro aire

- galletas de tofu - resopló Toph - no puedo creer que te gusten tanto

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka acompañó a Suki hasta la puerta de su casa, había sido un día inolvidable.

- Sokka... hay algo que tengo que decirte

- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa

- estas no son buenas noticias

- ¿tienen que ver con tu memoria? - dijo poniendose muy serio

- si... Sokka , escucha, este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido maravilloso

- ¿por que hablas así?

- hablé con mi abuelo sobre el domingo

- ¿y que dijo?

- dijo que ese día hablamos sobre el trabajo, un puesto a lejos de aquí , donde puede hacer lo que mas quiere

- ¿que tan lejos?

- en las Islas Kyoshi...¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Sokka asintió.

- No me quiero ir de aquí, mi vida está aquí, contigo, con todos...pero mi abuelo es mi única familia y me necesita

No dijo nada mas, solamente la abrazó con mas fuerza, la luna surcaba a medias el inmenso mar del cielo.

ooo0O0ooo

Viernes por la noche.

Habitación de Ty Lee. La chica se veía al espejo, llevaba el cabello suelto y se veía un poco indecisa, llevaba puesto un vestido estilo tradicional de color vino, había unas zapatillas en su respectiva caja y frente a su tocador descansaba un collar y aretes con forma de mariposa que hacían juego con el vestido.

- ¿ya estas lista? - preguntó cinco

- no

- solo es para ver como te queda el vestido – dijo tres

- ¡por que no me esperaron!

- por que andabas con tus amigas – dijo uno – y se te olvidó que hoy nos probábamos la ropa en la boutique

- no lo olvidé

- ¡entonces fué apropósito! – dijo cuatro - ¡que mala eres!

- ¡déjanos ver! – dijeron afuera sus hermanas – dijo dos

- el color es bonito - dijo seis

Ty Lee avanzó a la puerta, le chocaban esas tradiciones, seguramente en la tarde todas se habían probado el mismo vestido y se habían quejado amargamente en la tienda por que tenían que lucir el mismo diseño.

ooo0O0ooo

Sábado, pasado de medio día

Sokka había salido muy temprano sin avisar a donde iba, su padre había salido con Bato por cuestión de negocios, al parecer querían llegar a un acuerdo con Tyro y el padre de Teo sobre un proyecto de mejoras para la flota. Katara acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento y venía de muy buen humor, a pesar de que Pakku había dicho que esa noche iría a cenar con ellos. Había tomado otro refrescante baño y estaba lista para terminar cuanto antes los deberes del colegio. Se preguntaba que estaría pasando en estos momentos en casa de Haru , a unas horas de su gran prueba, pobre, primero los maestros fuego y después la reunión con la familia de Ty Lee, ya en lunes se enteraría del resultado. La voz de su abuela la sacó de sus penasmientos.

- Katara

- ¿Qué pasa Gran Gran?

- te enviaron algo por mensajería express

- ¿para mí? - dijo extrañada

- si

- no recuerdo haber pedido nada – dijo mientras se arreglaba su cabello en una coleta

- te esperan en la puerta

Katara bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se extrañó al ver aun mensajero.

- señorita Katara de la Tribu agua del Sur

- soy yo

- firme aquí de recibido – por favor

-¿quien lo envía? – dijo después de firmar

- mmm... creo que es algo relacionado con Ozai y asociados

- ¡qué!, ¡no lo quiero!

- oiga, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, usted ya firmó y los paquetes son suyos

- ¡pero no los quiero!

- es su problema señorita, puede hacer con los paquetes lo que quiera – dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente sin pedir propina

Gran Gran se acercó cuando escuchó que su nieta azotaba la puerta.

- ¡pero que modeles son estos!

Katara lanzó los dos paquetes sobre la sala y rasgó a toda prisa el sobre adjunto. Sacó una carta lacrada, la abrió, leyó y abrió precipitadamente los paquetes.

- ¡que demonios significa esto!

- niña, que forma de... ¿que es todo esto?

- esperan que vaya esta noche, al palco Roku...

- ¿es una broma?, si fuera el palco Kuruk lo entendería...

- adjuntan un boleto y la ropa _apropiada_ para el evento

- ¡Qué!

- no me gusta nada de eso, es ofensivo

- tu padre se opondrá terminantemente

- ya lo creo – dijo sacando su celular y buscando en su memoria el número de Zuko, esperó a que sonara el timbre.

- hola, si... no muy bien, resulta que acabo de recibir un paquete con ropa de la nación del fuego y un boleto para la ópera, ¡cómo que no sabes nada!, ¿en que planeta...?... ¡qué!...no, no está...está Gran Gran pero no esta de acuerdo...no...¿hablarás con él?, ¿estas loco?... si , regresa como a las ... ¡cómo que pasarás por mi!...pensándolo bien...ven más temprano, a mi padre no le va gustar _nada_ de esto

* * *

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos , porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial _**Kaylek**_, _**Dao-Ming**_ y _**Zutara 4ever**_. Si...vi los avances...en cuanto al tío aparecerá, no como policía, pero aparecerá ... todo a su debido tiempo.

Disculpen por tardar tanto, es posible que por motivos ajenos al fic las entregas se retrasen un poco mas de lo que quisiera.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXII**

* * *

Hakkoda abandonó precipitadamente la reunión después de recibir el mensaje, dejó a Bato a cargo de las negociaciones finales, tenía que regresar urgentemente a casa, abordó el primer vehículo que vio, y prácticamente ignoró las quejas del conductor sobre el alza del precio de las coles y los problemas que tenía que enfrentarse en la ciudad al pasar de una zona a la otra.

El padre de Katara y Sokka experimentó una sensación de incomodidad al llegar y darse cuenta de que las vecinas observaban con descaro un automóvil negro estacionado frente a la casa. Tocó la puerta, adentro se la voz de su hija a todo volumen.

- ¡entiendes que si aparezco vestida de rojo sería una muestra de que nos sometemos y reconocemos su autoridad!, y escúchame bien ¡eso jamás sucederá!

- perfecto, ¡no vayas!, si por mi fuera no iría...

- entonces estamos de acuerdo no vamos

- pero si después mandan maestros fuego a molestar...

- ¡me estás amenazando!

- ya leíste la carta

- ¡no lo puedo creer!, voy pasa esto, no voy, las cosas se ponen peor,¡qué clase de pueblo son!

- no me veas así, yo no soy el responsable...jamás se me ocurriría escribir algo así

- ¡Y la ropa!, ¡Mira esto!... ¡rojo!

- es un color bonito

- para mi no lo es... ¡es que no entiendes!

Hakkoda volvió a tocar el timbre, las vecinas lo veían con curiosidad y una de ellas no tuvo mas remedio que correr la cortina y seguir observando desde otro ángulo.

- procuro entenderte...

- ¿el vestido no estará envenenado?, ¡he escuchado historias de gente que envenenaba de esa manera!

- ¡tiene la etiqueta de la tienda!, ¡si te envenenan pueden demandarlos!

- ¡si claro!, ¡desde la tumba!... ¡vendré del mundo de los espíritus y les jalaré los pies!

Hakkoda no entendía lo que estaba pasando, tocó de nuevo el timbre y finalmente le abrieron, , su hija se veía acalorada.

- ¿dónde está tu hermano?

- fue con Suki...no tarda

- ¡debería de estar aquí!

- ¿dónde está la carta?

- aquí – dijo mostrándole la misiva - papá , por favor , toma las cosas con calma

- ¡como las voy a tomar con calma cuando Ozai está implicado! – dijo leyendo rápidamente – no lo entiendo, lo hemos evitado por años a toda costa...

- ¿en serio? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

- espero que pueda resumirse en un par de palabras

Katara lo condujo hasta la sala, donde un joven de cabello revuelto se levantó para saludarlo.

- padre, el es Zuko, Zuko, el es Hakkoda, mi padre – dijo muy seria

- es un honor conocerlo – murmuró el joven

Hakkoda observó la marca de su rostro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, Kanna apareció en la puerta con una bandeja una jarra con un agua y vasos de cristal.

- tus rasgos me resultan familiares – murmuró

Zuko esperaba lo peor en cualquier momento, tomó aire y habló.

- soy de la Nación del Fuego

- tus rasgos te delatan... supongo que eres el que trajo la carta - dijo receloso

- no

- ¿no?

- ammm - tomó aire - soy hijo de Lady Ursa y mi padre...

- ¡hijo de Ozai! – rugió - Katara... ¡quieres explicarme cómo es que el hijo de Ozai está tan campante en mi casa!

- Zuko tiene el otro boleto

- ¡cómo que el _otro_ boleto!

- si...el se encargará de llevarme, escoltarme y traerme sana y salva a casa

- ¡Qué!, ¡como!, ¡Por qué!

- porque...

- porque nos conocemos desde hace años – dijo Zuko rápidamente – y todo esto es producto de un malentendido que tratamos de solucionar...

- ¡malentendido que inviten a mi pequeña hija al palco de la nación del Fuego!, esto no es malentendido ni casualidad, ¡hablen!

- ¿Desde el principio? – dijo Katara

- si

Los tres tomaron asiento, Katara tomó un poco de agua y habló.

- Todo empezó hace años, cuando acompañaba a Sokka a pescar, Aang, había caído al mar helado, estaba inconciente, a punto de morir de hipotermia y Zuko llegó como un energúmeno porque …

- ¡Cómo que energúmeno!

- No esa historia, ¡la otra! – dijo Hakkoda

Zuko le dio una mirada rápida a la maestra agua.

- ah… esa…

- si

- bueno... en la escuela que voy...vamos se supone que aprendo a convivir con las otras naciones…

- lo sé...lo decía en la larga carta que los invitaba a ingresar a su Colegio

- el director al notar que peleábamos tanto… - dijo Katara

- y con tanta frecuencia, tuvo la idea de que debían castigarnos juntos para que aprendiéramos a convivir – continuó Zuko

- ¿eres el que peleaba con mi hija cada que se encontraban?

- todavía peleamos – dijo Katara – bueno…de vez en cuando... nos sirve de práctica

- después de tantos castigos… terminamos... como amigos

Katara y Zuko mentían, estaban seguros que si le decían la verdad al padre de la maestra agua las cosas no iban a salir muy bien, de momento Hakkoda podía calificarse de tranquilo, y ya de por si Zuko tenía la gran etiqueta de Ozai sobre su persona no quería imaginar si se enteraba de que se veían como algo mas que amigos…además, no tenía por que enterarse… al menos de momento.

Hakkoda tomó su vaso y observó el agua, Gran Gran se había retirado de nuevo a la cocina, donde hablaba por teléfono desde hace varios minutos.

- a ver si entiendo, dices conocerlo y son amigos

- papá, es normal que conozca a gente de otras naciones, también soy amiga de Aang de los nómadas de aire, a Toph Bei Fong del reino tierra…

- pero no es lo mismo, ellos...ellos no tienen problemas con nosotros como la gente de su pueblo – dijo observándolo fríamente - ¡qué trama tu padre!, ¡habla!

- no lo sé, no vivo con él sino con mi tío Iroh...

- ¿Con le general retirado? – dijo observándolo con mas cuidado

- si

- padre, podemos hablar de eso en otro momento...

- y no estoy dispuesto a que ella se quede sola en el mismo palco que mi padre y el resto de la familia...

Hakkoda cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a las sienes.

- el resto de la familia... esto me sabe a anexión, a conquista...

- no tiene que ver con política – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¡eso crees! – dijo su padre

- no – dijo – pero si alguno de los dos falta no quiero imaginar lo que será capaz de hacer

- lo conoces bien

- por desgracia

Hakkoda guardó silenció y vio a los dos. Katara estaba incómoda, tenía que hablar largamente con su hija y por otro lado el chico de la cara marcada, lo observó, calculó algunas cosas y finalmente se levantó.

- creo que se como solucionar esto...

- ¿cómo?

- Katara, vístete

- ¿con la ropa que enviaron? – dijo con un gesto de desagrado

- si... y tú vienes conmigo – le dijo a Zuko, el cual después de dirigirle una mirada desconcertada a Katara lo siguió – si Ozai quiere jugar ese juego... bien , que se prepare para la réplica...

Hakkoda condujo a Zuko a la habitación de huéspedes, Katara sacudió su cabeza, tomó las cajas y corrió a cambiarse, Gran Gran seguía al teléfono, Sokka no aparecía por ningún lado, el tiempo apremiaba.

ooo0O0ooo

Ty Lee escuchaba música, para evitar escuchar a sus hermanas que iban nerviosas de un lado a otro de la casa. Tomó su bolsa de maquillaje y sacó con calma sus cremas, gloss, sombras, delineador, polvo... era hora de poner manos a la obra.

Era le tercera vez que pasaban por algo así.

Primero había pasado con el pretendiente de Tres, un chico que estaba interesado en la botánica y que le había regalado un hermoso ejemplar de lily panda a su hermana, y que había salido muy mal librado del ataque de tres maestros fuego que su padre había tenido la gentileza de enviarle. Recordó que el pobre había llegado maltrecho al día de la cena, que había transcurrido con aparente tranquilidad, hasta que el pobre se había equivocado al momento en de identificarla, la había confundido con Cinco por que ésta se había tomado la molestia de fotocopiar el diario de su hermana para confundir al chico. Eventualmente eso se supo, desde entonces tres y cinco estaban peleadas, se toleraban públicamente, pero en privado... mas valía tenerlas separadas.

Escuchó afuera que Uno, mandona como de costumbre, ponía de cabeza la casa porque no aparecía su broche de mariposa, típico de ella, siempre olvidaba las cosas en los sitios más insospechados. La mayor también tenía cuentas pendientes con Cuatro, porque Uno le había ganado su papel en la presentación de ballet. Así que durante la cena, se las arregló para que confundiera a Uno con Seis, ella jamás se lo perdonó y Seis jamás se enteró que todo el malentendido era por culpa de Cuatro.

Extendió su mano hacia los perfumes...y repasó con cuidado los frascos tratando de recordar cual había utilizado cuando conoció a Haru.

La tercera vez había sido incómodo, porque Dos y Tres habían tenido la mala fortuna de enamorarse del mismo chico, el sobrino de la maestra fuego que les daba clases en la academia y que a Cinco le caía muy mal. Ty Lee juraba que no era su culpa, pero había terminado platicando animadamente con él, cuando había ido a buscar a su casa con al excusa de llevar un encargo de su tía, fue peor, terminó enamorado de ella, ella lo rechazó, él no asistió a la cena y sus hermanas estaban muy sentidas.

No había sido su intención, no era su culpa, sabía que sus hermanas seguramente planeaban venganza, solo esperaba que Mai hubiera destruido a tiempo su diario antes de que Cuatro hubiera conseguido algo.

Finalmente sacó la bolsa de mano y guardó en ella lo básico, poniendo especial cuidado en la bolsa interior. Si a sus hermanas no se les había ocurrido llevar la contraria a su padre en esta locura, ella si, no era como sus hermanas, nunca lo había sido y esa noche estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka y Suki se acababan de irse cuando llegó su padre. Ya estaba vestido, se vio una vez más al espejo. Momo dormitaba sobre su almohada y en su interior repasaba cuidadosamente el plan que habían trazado en la semana. Le pedía a los espíritus que lo iluminaran, porque cuando Ty Lee lo viera seguramente lo querría matar, y quizá tenían razón de que provocándola podría distinguirla del resto, pero no estaba seguro. Tyro llegó a la habitación, miró su reloj y tocó la puerta.

- ya es hora

- bien

- te dejaré bajo el cuidado de Bumi que te cuidará hasta que aparezca la familia de tu novia

- perfecto

- ¿les llevarás algo?

Haru señaló un arreglo de flores de fuego.

- para la mamá de Ty Lee

- buena elección

- eso espero

Momo se despertó y rápidamente se encaramó en el hombro del chico.

- no sabía que el lémur va a la ópera

- es parte del plan

- ...

- Sokka y Aang me ayudaron a adiestrarlo en la semana

_- espero que el lémur no se convierta en parte del espectáculo_

ooo0O0ooo

Aang practicaba algunos movimientos de aire control en el templo, Gyatso opinaba que últimamente había descuidado mucho sus entrenamientos, así que el se encargaría de su entrenamiento para que no cometiera error alguno. Toph fingía seguir los movimientos básicos que le enseñaba el que había sido su maestro desde el kinder, le chocaba que considerándose uno de los mejores maestros del reino tierra no fuera capaz de ver mas allá de sus narices, pero la gota que colmaba el vaso era cuando tomaba esa pose afectada , donde hacía alarde de sus pequeños progresos ante sus padres mientras tomar el té.

Teo estaba concentrado en diseñar un nuevo modelo de aeroplano, había consultado algunos libros de física y comparado los modelos a escala que tenía desde hace años, si sus cálculos no le fallaban dentro de poco tiempo tendría una versión corregida y aumentada del planeador que tenía Aang, eso sí, el libro que tenía que leer para la clase de la maestra Wu estaba sepultado bajo los diagramas y borradores de la semana.

No muy lejos de ahí Meng estaba en el mostrador vigilada por Tsai y repasaba a escondidas un libro sobre interpretación de los símbolos en las nubes, Jin disfrutaba de una taza de té y se preguntaba una vez mas si Katara le habría dado las galletas a Zuko o si tendría que utilizar alguna forma para comprobarlo. Mientras tanto Jet se ponía de acuerdo con Pipsqueak para organizar algo que irritara a Long Feng, que en los últimos días había estado más animado que de costumbre y su instinto le decía que tenían que descubrir en lo que estaba metido, porque algo que lo hiciera tan feliz no podía ser algo bueno. Longshot y Smellerbee habían salido del lugar a buscar a Duque, que para variar se había escapado y no quería hacer la tarea, la chica había sugerido que lo buscaran entre los arboles, porque el pequeño tenía fama de esconderse en los mismos sitios que Jet, su amigo la seguía en silencio.

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko estaba sentado en la sala, las botas tenían una forma extraña, pero eran suaves, la ropa no estaba mal, pero ese collar que le habían puesto hacía que se llevara continuamente las manos al cuello.

- no te muevas...ya casi esta... – dijo Katara acomodando el cabello del joven - listo... solo te falta el abrigo

- esto es realmente extraño, ¿no se asan con esta ropa? – dijo mirándose con curiosidad

- ¿no les da frío con estos atuendos?

- en las islas hace mucho calor

- que te diré de mi hogar...lo conoces bien

- ¿quién te enseñó a peinarte así? – le preguntó al volverse

- digamos que improvisé de momento, ¿se ve mal?, ¿tenía que ser algo más elaborado?

- no - guardó silencio por un momento - por un momento me recordaste a alguien

- ¿a quien?

- en otro momento te lo diré... ¿cómo me veo?

- mmm... – dijo imitando la pose de su hermano – te ves como una versión pálida de un habitante de la tribu agua

- muy graciosa

- si no fueras tan pálido pasarías desapercibido - dijo Hakkoda al verlo - Katara lo observó sonriente, el chico se veía un poco confuso, movió la cabeza intentando despejar su mete, se hacía tarde, era hora de partir.

ooo0O0ooo

Ty Lee ahogó un suspiro cuando bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con su madre y sus hermanas sentadas en la sala, solamente la esperaban a ella y a Tres que había tenido problemas con el dobladillo de su vestido. Todas iban peinadas con el cabello recogido en un moño y su característico flequillo, todas del mismo color, los mismos aditamentos con forma de mariposa; cuando Tres bajó todas notaron que se sentía incómoda y trataba de cubrirse sus hombros con una chalina, Cuatro detestaba el color y no se molestaba en esconder su descontento, Uno caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación luciendo sus pequeños piecitos ; el resto tomaba té y platicaba con su madre sobre las personas que se encontrarían en los lugares que habían apartado en una de las primeras filas, desde donde podrían arrojar flores al terminar la presentación.

Al sonar las 8 campanadas del reloj de la sala todas se pusieron de pie y avanzaron caminando graciosamente a la entrada principal, donde su padre esperaba de pie junto a una camioneta y las ayudaba a subir una a una , corrigiendo los detalles que pudieran diferenciarlas a primera vista a una de las otras.

ooo0O0ooo

El teatro principal resplandecía con una profusión de luces verdes y doradas desde algunas calles de distancia. Las siluetas de esculturas de animales representativos del reino tierra contrastaban con los jardines del exterior, y por el caminito de piedra avanzaban tranquilamente el público que asistía a evento.

El diseño del exterior era completamente del estilo del reino tierra, de forma rectangular para recordar el equilibrio que en teoría debía existir entre las cuatro naciones, en las paredes estaban labrados adornos alusivos a la vegetación y tradiciones del reino tierra, y las caprichosas siluetas cubiertas de tejas verdes y remates de oro se elevaban al cielo dándole un aspecto mas espectacular que en el día.

La entrada al teatro estaba iluminada por candelabros de metal con piedras de color verde y al rededor de la entrada se arremolinaba gente que esperaba impaciente que abrieran las puertas, las taquillas ubicadas a los lados estaba cerradas, sus rejas doradas relucían bajo las luces.

Al fondo, en la puerta metálica que daba acceso a la sala se podía apreciar el emblema del reino tierra como manija. A los lados se extendían unas escaleras que llevaban a los niveles superiores del teatro y a los palcos. Si Haru hubiera tenido tiempo y no hubiera estado tan nervioso habría pasado horas observando los detalles del edificio, pero no era el momento para recrearse con la arquitectura, hoy era el gran día y temía lo peor.

- gracias por acompañarme señor director

- es lo menos que puedo hacer...

- ¿si? - preguntó confundido

- hermosas flores

- espero que les gusten

- por cierto Haru, ¿que sabes de la familia de tu novia?

- que son nobles de la nación del fuego...que Ty Lee tiene seis hermanas igualitas a ella

- ya veo...así que hoy conocerá a las 7 hermanas

- son seis, no siete, Ty Lee me dijo claramente, "_seis , igualitas como gotas de agua_"

- seis y su novia...

- ¡qué!...

- creí que era lo primero que investigaría...en la nación del fuego fue una noticia muy sonada, siete hermanas sietemesinas... un prodigio de la ciencia, la mayoría pasó meses en incubadora, fue un parto prematuro y peligroso

Haru observó muy serio al director.

- pero la señorita Ty Lee siempre ha defendido su individualidad, quizá sea la influencia de las señoritas Azula y Mai

_No puede ser, esto se sale de mis planes, se supone que eran seis hermanas, _se decía Haru_, yo había planeado... ¿por qué no le pregunté eso a Zuko?, ¿en qué planeta estaba?...debí de aprovechar aquella ocasión y en vez de preguntarle sobre costumbres... ¡genial!...no me queda mas alternativa que el plan B..._

- Seis es muy nerviosa

- ¿Seis? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

- no utilizan sus nombres...son una familia peculiar, Tres es una chica algo despistada

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

- fueron a platicar conmigo en la semana, no todas el mismo día, de par en par... conocía a Uno y Tres un martes y a Cuatro y Seis; el jueves, al parecer las que nunca pudieron ir fueron Dos y Cinco, tenían entrenamiento, son maestras fuego.

- ¡cómo!

- en realidad si uno pone atención encuentra grandes diferencias en ellas

- ¿si?

- y me pareció muy extraña su invitación ,a si que espero que no le moleste, pero digamos que les di unas pistas falsas para ayudarlos

- ¿pero... por qué?

- servicio a la comunidad – dijo Bumi recordando como literalmente los había empujado para que estuvieran juntos

- ¿servicio a la comunidad?

- si

- ¿qué tan falsas son las pistas?

- tan falsas como los bigotes que traes pegados... ¿fue idea del joven Sokka?

- si

- ya me extrañaba su proyecto de pegamentos en la clase del padre de Teo... por cierto, en caso de que haya problemas con Momo lo puede enviar conmigo

- claro que si

- si tienes problemas no dudes en pedirme a Flopsie

- ¿Flopsie?

- mi mascota

- muy bien – dijo al ver que por la entrada principal entraban una pareja rodeada de un grupo de adolescentes, todas con el mismo vestido largo, chalina, peinado y expresión de nervios dibujada en el rostro.

ooo0O0ooo

- ¿tú les creíste? – dijo Gran Gran

- ¿qué?

- lo de que son solo amigos...cruzaban unas miradas que no me gustaron nada

- ¿esa clase de miradas?

- si, ahí hay algo mas

- mmm

- pienso que para ser el padre de Katara te has tomado las cosas muy a la ilgera

- ¿pensaste que me pondría como un monstruo fuera de control?

- si...fuiste demasiado indulgente

- es que no me preocupa

- ¿por qué?

- confío en Katara, mi hija es muy inteligente

- no lo dudo, pero también es adolescente

- ¿_hormona mata neurona_? – dijo con una sonrisa a medias

- tu sabes mejor eso que yo... – dijo su suegra recordando a su hija

Hakkoda guardó silencio, sonrió un poco y prosiguió:

- Gran Gran, verás, si me opongo terminantemente a que se vean se encaprichará con él, lo he visto en otros casos

- ummm – murmuró poco convencida

- con el tiempo él la decepcionará, estoy seguro

- ¿por qué estas tan seguro?

- es hijo de Ozai , es su naturaleza, y tendrás que estar preparada para cuando eso suceda, porque Katara te va a necesitar

Las vecinas se habían apartado de la ventana cundo Sokka finalmente apareció.

- ya llegué... ¿qué hacen afuera?, ¿no venía Pakku a cenar?

- hubo algunos cambios de última hora – dijo Kanna

- ¿dónde estabas? – dijo Hakkoda – ya es muy tarde

- Suki y yo quedamos en ayudar a Haru con el problema de la ópera

- ¿Cuál problema?

- hoy va a conocer a la familia de su novia en la ópera y tiene que reconocerla entre sus hermanas...

Gran Gran y Hakkoda se miraron muy serios.

- si no me crees puedes preguntarle a la madre de Haru, pasamos todo el día repasando sus notas, planes, rutas de escape en caso de que las cosas se compliquen... , su padre llegó derrapando a recogerlo

- ¿Tyro?

- si

- ¿Dónde está Katara?, tengo un encargo de Suki...

- en la ópera

- ¡cómo que en al ópera!

- acaba de venir Zuko por ella y se la llevó

- ¡¡queeeeeeeeeeeé!!, ¡cómo los dejaste ir!

- Ozai nos envio una bonita y elegante amenaza, y como están la situación, no estamos en condiciones de negarnos

- ¡papá no los hubieras dejado!, ¡debe de haber plan con maña!

- lo es... pero si le hacen algo a tu hermanita les irá mal

- ¿crees que bastará con su mágico poder de agua control?

- eso espero...

- ¿Lo sabe el jefe Arnook?

- si y desafortunadamente no asistirá a la presentación, tiene un asunto que resolver, por cierto, tomé prestada una de tus camisas

- ¿para qué?

- pronto te enterarás – dijo Kanna entrando a la casa – y no te va a gustar

ooo0O0ooo

Bumi había presentado a Haru con la familia de su novia. De hecho la familia parecía mas normal de lo que esperaba, solamente era llamativa por tratarse de un grupo compacto y numeroso que se movía en el mismo sentido, como si fuera una pequeña corte que seguía a los reyes de las leyendas de Wa Shi Tong.

La señora estaba muy contenta con el arreglo de flores y desde el primer momento, había tomado del brazo al chico y no lo soltaba, mientras su esposo platicaba con Bumi y lo bombardeaban con preguntas sobre el desempeño del chico y su comportamiento en clase.

Las niñas observaban de reojo al maestro tierra. La irritación de Ty Lee al ver a Haru con esos bigotes de pez gato no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Uno y Cinco, y se mordía los labios al notar que todas lo veían como si fuera la suculenta presa del día, así que la cacería se había desatado.

Cuado la gente empezó a entrar al teatro avanzaron con el grupo, las niñas iban a sentarse una fila más adelante que ellos, Haru y los padres se quedarían en la fila de atrás, el maestro tierra estaba tan preocupado por dar una buena impresión que por un momento se olvidó que Momo formaba parte del grupo. Al fondo la orquesta afinaba sus instrumentos, tras la cortina roja la compañía esperaba que terminaran las llamadas para dar inicio a la función.

ooo0O0ooo

Estacionar el automóvil fue sencillo, salir con los atuendos que llevaban, pero pasar de los sótanos a la luminosa explanada del teatro fue otra cosa. Zuko avanzaba con un porte altivo, sin importar lo que dijeran y Katara procuraba estar a su altura, no iba a sentirse intimidada por las miradas de sorpresa, desconcierto e incluso ira que recibían por parte de el resto de los asistentes.

Saludaron a algunos de los conocidos y se abrieron paso entre la multitud, subieron una de las escalinatas laterales, cuando le mostraron sus boletos al acomodador los dos fueron conducidos en medio de un silencio sepulcral al palco Roku. Cuando entraron Lo y Li voltearon y ahogaron un comentario, Azula se preguntó como era que podían ser hermanos, sacó disimuladamente su celular y empezó a teclear tan rápido como se lo permitían sus dedos.

- buenas noche, padre, Azula,…

- buenas noches – dijo Katara fríamente - agradezco la invitación

Ozai los observó y dejó traslucir una expresión de profundo desagrado. El había planeado hace mucho que su hijo asistiera a ese evento con su ex - novia, en otras circunstancias ese evento hubiera simbolizado una importante alianza entre dos familias. Pero Zuko tenía que ser necio como su madre, no solo había terminado con Mai, sino que ahora se había atrevido a elegir a una chica de la tribu agua, justamente la hija de Hakkoda y él había esperado humillarla esta noche, pero al parecer las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

- ¡se puede saber que significa todo esto!

- el padre de Katara me sugirió vestir así, ya que si su hija tiene el honor de portar esta noche la ropa de la nación del fuego...

- ¡pero eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego!

- y ella es la hija del Hakkoda, jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur – dijo Iroh entrando al final - me parece una interesante propuesta... aunque un poco llamativa

- Iroh...

- hermano... muchos me han preguntado por tan singulares atuendos, ¿qué debo responder? – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿acaso organizaron una fiesta de disfraces?, porque si es así tengo un traje del Reino tierra que siemrpe he querido utilizar...

Ozai se volvió y no dijo nada, acababan de dar la tercera llamada, Katara se sentó en medio de Iroh y Zuko y le dio un vistazo al programa antes de que las luces se apagaran. Azula se abanicó con disimulo, su hermano y sus tonterías, siempre lo mismo, no parecía de la familia, tomó sus binoculares para observar con atención las primeras filas a la familia de Ty Lee.

Haru había notado que el lémur volador había desaparecido al apagarse las luces, solo esperaba que se hubiera quedado cerca de él, así que trató de concentrarse en la puesta de escena, todo parecía marchar bien hasta que una de las hermanas se quejó de que sentía cosquillas, otra le dio disimuladamente un codazo a la otra que emitió una queja, el público les indicó que guardaran silencio, pero los comentarios siguieron interrumpiendo la presentación. En el momento en que el protagonista de la historia empezaba a subir una escalinata una de ellas tuvo que ahogar la risa.

Fue entonces, que Haru descubrió que Momo estaba paseando felizmente entre las hermanas, haciendo de las suya sin que ellas pudieran hacer algo más que quejarse, Momo se colgó de una trenza y se quedó con un postizo en la mano, lo mordió y aventó entre las bancas cuando descubrió que el sabor no le gustaba.

Cuando una de las chicas emitió una chispa de fuego control el pequeño lémur salió disparado y terminó ocultándose tras las cortinas, el maestro tierra trataba de concentrarse en el escenario pero no podía, Momo no aparecía por ninguna parte y se olvidó por un momento de él.

En el momento cumbre de la obra, el pequeño lémur se coló entre la escenografía y empezó a parodiar a la cantante causando risas, desconcierto e irritación por parte del público, un grupo de actores trataron de atraparlo, haciendo que la escena más dramática adquiriera tintes de comedia.

La noche apenas empezaba...

* * *

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. En cuanto a la historia de la hija de Turán es una referencia a una conocida obra de Giacomo Puccini. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Diculpen por tardar en actualizar, este capítulo me ha dado una lata de aquellas...

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a _**Dao ming**_ , **_Barbara Maki_**, _**Loconexion**_, _**Zutara4ever**_, _**Kaylek**_, _**Chrono2302**_, _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_ y a _**Robiboy**_.

* * *

**El castigo**

**XXIII**

* * *

El celular suena y voltea cuando esta a punto de recuperar uno de los tesoros de su padre. Un mensaje

- genial...apuesto que se de quien es, no te muevas de ahí

Tom Tom juega en su cuna como si no hubiera sucedido nada, el señor _Tuga_, un pato tortuga de peluche, es su cómplice con una estampilla en el pico. Su padre esta furioso, al parecer alguien descubrió su colección de timbres, y ese mismo alguien armado con una barra de pegamento descubrió que esas pequeñas estampitas eran una buena decoración para la casa. Resultado: se canceló la salida a la ópera hasta que su padre pueda recuperar cada uno de sus valiosos tesoros. Su hermana observa la pantalla y frunce ligeramente los labios.

Mensaje recibido a las 20:27 hrs

De: Azula

_Dónde estás! El tarado de mi hermano_

_hace el oso de su vida,¡llegó disfrazado_

_como campesino d la TA!!_

Respond ... Más

Mai observa la pantalla en tono neutro, pero que se le va hacer... su tío tuvo que entrar solo a la ópera, se suponía toda la familia se reuniría, pero la inesperada travesura de su hermano alteró todos los planes. Y mientras Tom Tom platica en su media lengua con el _Sr. Tuga_ ella se pregunta por que le suceden esas cosas a ella. Inconcientemente su mirada busca la fotografía del verano pasado. ¡Genial!, un timbre esta pegado justamente sobre la cabeza de Zuko, el responsable de que el cómplice de su hermano esté en casa.

- eres una amenaza, ¿lo sabías? – le dice a Tom Tom – mientras quita el timbre del pico del Sr. Tuga

Después toma con cuidado la fotografía y trata de quitar el timbre. El pegamento no se ha secado sobre le vidrio...no sabe si lo hizo a propósito. ¡Que va a saber un niño latoso de tres años! con sus dedos acaricia inconcientemente el vidrio.

Le habría gustado ir a la ópera, le hubiera gustado sacar a Zuko del palco y recordarle que antes de su inexplicable partida habían sido muy felices. Que hubiera salido con esa estúpida carta donde quedaban solo como amigos...era digno de venganza y por eso salía con Rion Jan. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como debían...además lo extrañaba.

Ella quisiera creer que solo sale con la campesina de la Tribu Agua por compromiso, por que muy en el fondo quiere creer que existe un plan muy elaborado detrás de todo lo que hace, que solamente se está acercando a ella para sacar información de la Tribu Agua de primera mano... toma su celular y teclea.

Para: Azula

_Surgió un imprevisto, no llego._

_Le marcaré a alguien_

_que quiere cruzar unas _

_palabras con él._

_Mai_

ooo0O0ooo

_**Palco Roku**_

Azula observa el escenario, el palacio le recuerda la sala del trono de su abuelo Azulon, donde cada equinoccio de primavera se reúne la familia se reunía cuando era niña para presentar los respetos a su abuelo, pero al ascender su padre como titular esa costumbre quedó en el pasado, sobre todo cuando dejaron las islas, con tal de tener una mayor influencia en los consejos de las otras naciones si lograban residir la mayor parte del año en la ciudad.

Pero por un momento quiere olvidarse de la política, de los pleitos y todo, dejándose llevar por la música. Sonríe en las sombras, de esa forma extraña y algo siniestra que le caracteriza, no le cuesta nada imaginarse interpretando el papel de la sanguinaria princesa y a cierto individuo de la tribu agua haciendo el papel de Calaf, a la odiosa de su novia le quedaría bien el papel de Liu y el resto podrían quedar como meros espectadores...

Sería tan hermoso...tan maravilloso, ella portando una armadura roja y negra como la de su padre, lanzando los acertijos, y miles de cabezas de los que fallaron a los pies de Agni, Suki suplicando por la vida de Sokka, y él desdeñándola con tal de estar a su lado... una tos seca la vuelve a la realidad.

Su hermano aprieta discretamente la mano de la horripilante campesina de la tribu agua, no puede creer que haya caído tan bajo...bueno...que se podía esperar de él, no ha recibido la debido atención de su padre ni los obsesivos entrenamientos de Lo y Li... de ser así, quizá otra estuviera a su lado.

La voz de la protagonista hace que enfoque sus binoculares a escena. La princesa lanza el segundo acertijo.

_- "¿Qué es lo que flamea como una llama y no es fuego, y arde como la fiebre pero se enfría en la muerte?" – _susurra al mismo tiempo Azula

_- "La sangre_" – le responden

La maestra fuego observa esperando la tercer pregunta, cuando de improviso en el extremo izquierdo aparece un lémur envuelto en una chalina roja remedando a la soprano cuando esta empieza a hacer la tercer pregunta, haciendo unas expresiones que a otros les habrían parecido graciosas, pero a ella le saca de quicio, ¡como es posible que se mofe de ese momento cumbre de la obra!

- ¡Que demonios está haciendo un maldito lémur en escena! – exclama y las miradas de la sala se vuelven hacia ella

- Azula – dice Ozai entre dientes – cariño….

- ¡pero está arruinando la escena!

Ozai le dirige una mirada fría.

- Azula...– dice Lo – conserva la compostura

- como lo hace una princesa... – dice Li – te hemos educado como tal

- yo he visto ese lémur antes – dice entre dientes

- ¿qué?

Tres personas en las sombras piden a los espíritus que se calle, otra piensa que sería maravilloso que en ese momento que le caiga un candelabro en la cabeza, y la última que por una vez en su vida se muerda su maldita lengua.

Azula enfoca sus binoculares al palco Yang Chen, pero el lugar está ocupado por una familia de comerciantes, areneros del desierto de Si Wong, portan como siempre portan sus atuendos color beige, sus caras tostadas por el sol y ese curioso aspecto que le recuerda a las momias del museo. Sabe que los monjes no asisten a esa clase de espectáculos, más que en contadas excepciones, casi siempre procuran ceder su palco a otras personas para conseguir fondos para la construcción de sus templos y actividades relacionadas con sus estudios del mundo de los Espíritus.

Enfoca al palco Kuruk…, familias de la Tribu Agua del Norte emparentadas, el viejo Pakku y un par de sus discípulos que han permanecido impasibles todo el tiempo, de cuando en cuanto el más viejo desvía su mirada hacia donde se encuentra su discípulo disfrazada con ropa de la nación del fuego y mira con profundo desagrado a su hermano. Así que Zuzu no necesita esforzarse mucho para hacerse de enemigos.

Finalmente el palco Kyoshi…nada en especial, gente del reino tierra, nobles que observan horrorizados como el pequeño monito ha volado a la cabeza de al soprano, mientras los que interpretan a los ministros trataban de ayudarla, no lo consiguen, Momo vuela y se posa en el trono…los actores, como buenos profesionales saben que la función debía continuar y retomando las líneas, continuan como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y cae el telón

Pero todo era confuso.

Un grupo de tramoyistas trataban de capturar al pequeño lémur que volaba de un lado a otro del escenario, hace que algunas cosas se enreden, la escenografía de los jardines no puede salir, la soprano les ha armado un escándalo de aquellos, pide a gritos sales aromáticas antes de seguir con su papel.

Por otra parte el actor que interpreta al príncipe trata de disimular que todo marcha bien cantando el aria mas emotiva de la obra. Momo se las arregla y deja atrás a los que lo persiguen, los tramoyistas se apresuran a tomar sus puestos tan pronto el pequeño animal abandona el sitio, y el protagonista se encuentra cara a cara con él. Al parecer al monito le gustó el aria y se queda observándolo, el cantante no tiene mas remedio que incorporarlo a la escena tratando de atraparlo para llevarlo fuera de una manera discreta, pero cuando la soprano sale de nuevo las cosas se complican.

Hay algo en esa cantante que le causa cierta aversión, le recuerda a alguien, y brinca de un lado a otro esquivando a todos, hace que se caiga una parte del escenario sobre el cortejo de la princesa, atraviesa el escenario y sobrevuela la platea para esconderse de nuevo en la fila de la familia de Ty Lee provocando gritos e incomodidad entre los asistentes.

Bumi, que esta sentado unas filas mas adelante, saca con disimulo de sus mangas una bolsita con nueces, Momo reconoce el sonido y pasando de nuevo entre las hermanas, avienta el postizo que su dueña no ha echado de menos hasta la primera fila haciendo que una señora grite y haga que la escena de la muerte de Liu parezca mas dramática.

La obra se detiene por orden del director de orquesta, amenaza con no seguir hasta que saquen a ese animal de ahí, las luces se encienden, una de las hermanas se voltea Haru se lleva el susto de su vida, al parecer es alérgica a los animales y tiene el rostro lleno de erupciones, su otra hermana le da un codazo, le pasa su espejo, avergonzada sale corriendo del lugar, su madre la sigue.

Otra de las hermanas se lleva la mano a la cabeza y descubre que su postizo no está, la que está a su lado se burla, la que se tapaba con insistencia descubre que alguien se llevó su chalina y trata de cubrirse a toda costa poniéndose tan roja como la hermana que acaba de salir.

_**Desde el Palco Roku**_

Katara reconoce a Momo, ella no puede dejar que el escándalo continúe, debe de haber una forma de sacarlo de ahí, se iba a poner de pie, pero Iroh le hace un movimiento negativo y con disimulo le señala a Bumi, que estaba sentado muy cerca de Haru y la familia de Ty Lee. Ella aferra el programa fuertemente cuando ve que un grupo de acomodadores y al mismo dueño del teatro revisan entre las primeras filas buscando al lemur volador.

- ¡Ese es el causante de todos los problemas!

- ¿de quién es ese animal? – pregunta el dueño molesto

- es mío – dice Bumi

- ¡qué!

- ven aquí pequeño – dice acariciándolo

- ¿usted es el dueño de ese mono?

- lamento las interrupciones causadas…ustedes saben… no podía dejarlo solo en casa

- ¡pero traer animales está prohibido!

- no podía dejarlo solo… el pobrecito es tan pequeño… ¿usted dejaría a un monito tan lindo solo con Flopsie?

- ¿quién es Flopsie?

- ¡no me dirá que no lo conoce!

- no

- ¡cómo es posible! todos en la ciudad lo conocen , mires su foto – dice sacando de su cartera una gran fotografía de Flopsie enseñando los dientes

- es... adorable

- pero como usted comprenderá, las moscotas son celosas y no podía arriesgarme a dejarlos juntos, así que lo traje… aquí puede ver, pagué el boleto de Momo – dice enseñando un par de boletos al dueño del teatro.

- Pero, pero…

- los animales también son sensibles a la música

- ¡quién dice eso!

- bueno... recientes estudios de...

- ¡no me importa que estudios!, le pido que abandone este recinto, su mascota está arruinando la presentación

- Es una pena…me encanta la ópera …vamos Momo, buscaremos un sitio donde los animales también puedan disfrutar del arte

Momo se encarama en el brazo de Bumi hasta llegar a su hombro donde se pone a jugar con las plumas moradas de su sombrero, le hace una trompetilla a los que lo perseguían, mientras su supuesto dueño saca algunas nueces de su manga y se las ofrece.

- te advertí que no escaparas – dice mientras lo acaricia

La gente que esta a su paso se vuelve a mirarlo con una mezcla de desconcierto, burla y enfado. Por un momento se detiene, voltea y exclama en tono solemne.

- ¡Qué gente!, ¿es que aun no saben que tener un lémur es la última moda?, no me dirá que sigue pensando que eran los osos – toma aire - esa fue la temporada pasada, el lémur es lo del día… - y empieza a reír mientras se aleja por la puerta principal

Algunos toman fotos, a la salida parte de la prensa que seguía a Zuko se desvía a cubrir la nota, sacan sus grabadoras y empiezan a entrevistar al lémur y claro, a Bumi.

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko notó que Katara estaba intranquila, han visto que en la parte baja la gente se mueve, pero no alcanzan a entender lo que pasa y aprovechando el momento en que habían encendido las luces se disculpa y abandona el palco para tener noticias.

De pronto alguien lo llama, el voltea y al siguiente momento se encuentra con hombre furioso.

- A ti te quería ver – dijo arrinconándolo

- ¿a mi...? – un hombre de labios gruesos y aspecto de prehistórico lo toma del cuello del abrigo de Hakkoda y lo zarandea sin piedad

- escúchame bien , no me importa que tu padre sea dueño y señor de la Nación del Fuego, ¡lo que hiciste no tiene nombre!

- ¡suélteme!– dijo forcejeando - ¡no lo conozco!

- No me conoces…pero si a mi familia, y quien se mete con ellos tiene problemas conmigo

- ¿qué le hice a su familia?

_- Le destrozaste el corazón a mi querida sobrina _y eso no tiene perdón

- ¿quién es su sobrina?

- la conoces bien, Mai

- ¡Terminamos hace tiempo!

- ¡le hiciste mucho daño!

- ¡No se de que me está hablando!

- No sabes lo que ha sufrido…y ahora paseas y vistes como campesino de la tribu agua, eres indigno de ser el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego

- su sobrina rehizo su vida, tiene novio...

- Aléjate de la campesina o de mi cuenta corre que tu y tu nueva noviecita se las verán negras

_Genial...otro de esos_. Se dijo, cuando lo soltó.

- quedas advertido

- no tengo miedo

- haré que lo tengas

Zuko se llevó las manos al cuello, el collar que le habían prestado se había marcado en su piel y le escocía, decidió que quizá no era tan buena idea pedir noticias, que podía esperar un poco, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

ooo0O0ooo

La presentación continúa sin pena ni gloria. Haru se ha quedado sentado al lado del padre de Ty Lee, su esposa y su hija alérgica no han regresado, por lo visto debió de ser mas grave, al menos está seguro de que no se trataba de la que busca, porque recuerda que ella jugó con Momo el día en que lo mandaron a la dirección. La del postizo y la que no tiene la chalina no le preocupan más, ellas no se hallan dado cuenta, pero ya tienen la marca de Sokka, vaya que tiene sus ventajas ser amigo de alguien como él.

_- ¿Otra vez?_

_- Otra vez_

_- Pero fuiste muy rápida_

_- recuerda, tienes que ser mas veloz que ellas – decía Suki – en el remoto caso de que compartan las habilidades de Ty Lee no quiero imaginar…_

_- Azula ha dicho numerosas veces, en broma, que ella y Mai son su equipo de elite – murmuró Sokka concentrado en la fórmula_

_- Y no sabes los problemas que nos han dado – dijo la chica castaña_

_- ¿Qué clase de problemas_

_- Hubo un mal entendido y entre las tres dejaron fuera de combate a las guerreras Kyoshi – murmuró Sokka por lo bajo_

_- Nos tomaron desprevenidas – se defendió Suki – pero ya verán…_

_- Ya veo… -alcanzó a murmurar Haru_

_- debes tener cuidado, el aditamento de la tinta es muy sensible - dijo Sokka mostrándole el anillo_

_- ¿pero como saber...?_

_- cuando les des la mano o cuando estés cerca de ellas, tan solo acerca el anillo un poquito y la marca será visible…_

_- ¿de donde sacaste esta pintura?_

_- Digamos que es una versión modificada de una pintura que se ocupa para un rito de iniciación en mi tribu_

_- ¿rito de iniciación?_

_- Si, en la prueba de los hielos – dijo muy serio_

_- ¿y se borra?_

_- en unas horas…_

_- ¿estas seguro?_

_- Pregúntaselo a Aang y a mi hermana, yo solo modifiqué la formula para que su efecto sea mas duradero…_

_- Oye Haru…_

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿y que harás si esto no funciona? – le preguntó Suki_

_- Debes de tener un plan B – dijo Sokka mirándolo fijamente_

_- Lo tengo…, créanme , desde el principio lo tengo_

_- ¿eso tiene que ver con la detallada investigación de las salidas? _El solo había hecho un gesto afirmativo.

Haru esta nervioso, eso de disimular la tinta en un supuesto anillo de la familia no fue tan mala idea, aunque le fastidia llevarlo, le hace sentirse algo parecido a un Dai Lo con bigotes largos, y ese traje extraño. Solo espera que las hermanas no se molesten cuando noten que tienen la marca. Le quedaban cuatro hermanas… se pregunta como encontrar a su novia…cuatro opciones, el tiempo sigue corriendo. La presentación termina en medio de aplausos y poco después el apurado padre se levanta con sus hijas y no puede dejar de notar que dos de ellas tienen una visible marca azul. Enfurecido manda a sus hijas a quitarse esa marca y de paso a buscar a su hermana y a su madre que no regresaron desde la interrupción.

Así quedó Haru con cuatro hermanas y un irritado padre, para mejorar la situación se acercó un conocido de la familia para saludarlos.

- Haru – le dice una de ellas

- ¿si?

- ¿es cierto que tocas el corno tsungui?

Haru sonríe, las mentiras de Bumi... no responde, juega nerviosamente con el anillo, pero olvida la advertencia de Sokka, demasiado tarde...la tinta sale disparada y mancha la cara de la joven, Haru abre mucho los ojos, la chica chilla y se aleja rápidamente. Las otras tres no se explican la salida de su hermana, su padre no se ha enterado. _Solo tres_, se dice. Justo en ese momento una de ellas se acerca , lo toma de la mano, otra trata de seguirlos y la que queda le pone el pie y solo se escucha que alguien cae cuan largo es el piso.

- ¡sígueme! – le dice tomándolo de la mano y alejándose con él por una puerta lateral

- ¡bien!

si hubieras tardado un minuto mas ...juro que te hubiera matado

Haru la sigue, está nervioso, ¿cómo saber si ellas es Ty Lee. Siguen abriéndose paso rumbo a la salida, no ve a nadie conocido, no sabe a donde van y tiene dudas. ¿Qué tal si no es ella?

- ¿te gustan mis bigotes?

- ¡por Agni!.., ¡te ves más viejo!

- un momento

- ¿si?

- ¿Cómo se llama mi padre?

- Tyro

- ¿cuando me hablaste de tu familia?

Salen a la explanada del teatro, ella se detiene de golpe.

- ¡Siete habló de la familia!

- sabía que era demasiado fácil – dice soltando su mano

- pues no te dejaré regresar, ella me la hizo y ella me la paga

- no , no

- soy maestra de fuego...y tu no manejas elemento alguno

- error – dice elevando un montículo de tierra a sus espaldas, cubriéndola en un sólido bloque de piedra con unos rápidos movimientos – no estoy aquí para pelear, vine aquí por Ty Lee

- ¡un maestro tierra!, eso no decía _mi_ informe...

- siento decepcionarte, debo regresar por Ty Lee

- ¡no me puedes dejar aquí!

- ya lo hice – dice sumergiéndose de nuevo en el mar de gente

Cruza con trabajos el hall y con trabajos llega hasta el lugar, donde las otras dos siguen paralizadas. El padre sigue ocupado, no sabe cuanto tiempo le quede y si eso sea obra de Bumi y compañía o de la casualidad. Las dos que quedan discuten acaloradamente, una trata de impedir que la otra salga a perseguir a los que se fueron. De pronto Haru se planta en la fila de atrás y dice con voz firme:

- escuchen con atención... su otra hermana, la maestra fuego no aparecerá hasta que me digan quien es Ty Lee... pero si insisten en cubrirse, tendré que recurrir a métodos de Dai Li

- Las dos se miran con fijeza, de pronto una empieza a llorar.

- el director nos advirtió que podías ser uno de ellos y no le creí – dijo entre sollozos... ¡como has podido Siete!, quien sabe que le habrá hecho a Cinco...

Ty Lee sonríe, la conversación del padre está terminando. Es hora de actuar con toda celeridad, Haru le da la mano a Ty Lee, brincan un par de asientos para desconcierto de los que salen , el padre de la chica se da cuenta y deja a las personas que lo entretenían con al palabra en la boca, corre con la otra chica que ha caído en una crisis nerviosa y los otros se alejan a toda prisa por una salida lateral.

- ¡detente!, ¿a dónde vamos?

- ¡¡lejos!!

- ¿pero y la cena?

- no creo que haya cena, tu familia esta loca, pero si querían que te identificara lo hice... pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar mas tiempo con ellos

- Tienes razón...

- ¿si?

- ¡mi padre ya se dio cuenta de que escapamos! – decía mientras trataban de alejarse

- ¡entonces corre!

- ¿es maestro fuego?

- no...¡tu solo corre!

Haru grita y se hace paso entre las gentes, que observan la extraña escena de un joven de verde que sale disparado de la sala, lleva de la mano a una joven de rojo, la escena es desconcertante, algunos miembros de la nación del Fuego tratan de impedir su salida, gente del Reino tierra se apresura a ayudar al joven de bigotes...las cosas se complican, la madre de Ty Lee y las otras hermanas se acercan, a Haru lo toman de la espalda, se siguen dando la mano y no se sueltan por mas que tratan de alejarlos.

Justo en ese momento Zuko baja las escaleras, con su atuendo de la Tribu Agua y su acompañante de rojo cubierta con el abrigo, no se puede ver su cara y trata de cruzar a toda prisa el cerco, hay flashes y cámaras que deslumbran, algunos reporteros lanzan preguntas molestas y absurdas a los que bajan, le gente se arremolina, Haru y Ty Lee pasan a un segundo plano, de pronto alguien los llama.

- por aquí – le dice una voz conocida a Haru

No dudan un momento y siguen a la persona que los guía por una de las puertas de servicio, Haru recuerda que están en el mapa de la construcción, abordan un automóvil. Sus perseguidores se quedan en el hall, mezclados entre los asistentes que pugnan por salir y algunos reporteros que tratan de explicarse lo que sucedió.

ooo0O0ooo

- ¡en casa al fin! – exclama

- creí que no saldríamos vivos

- ¿estas acostumbrado a esto?

- si...

- bueno...

- debo pasa por mis cosas

- cierto...

Bajan del automóvil y se encuentran con Sokka en la puerta.

- hola Sokka

- ¡Qué horas son estas de llegar!

- son las 11 de la noche, tuvimos que tomar un camino largo

- si... claro

- ¿puedo pasar por mis cosas?

Sokka frunce los deja pasar. Su hermana va cubierta con el abrigo de su padre y la camisa que no encontraba la trae puesta Zuko. Entran a la casa, Hakkoda y Kanna se levantan al verlos llegar, la puerta se cierra.

ooo0O0ooo

_**Domingo, 6 de la mañana**_

_En el Templo Aire..._

Aang y Gyatso son interrumpidos en su meditación por un monje cercano al superior, el pequeño maestro aire avanza extrañado, lo sacaron de su entrenamiento de la mañana, y los conducen a la sala del superior que les enseñan a Ju Dee, la conductora estrella de Ba Sing Se TV, la mujer mantiene su sonrisa mientras un asustado lémur volador con un moño verde corre por la escenografía de su noticiero. Con su característico tono enfoca a una de sus corresponsales:

_- ...una de las notas mas importantes del día, la dieron anoche en la ópera...donde Bumi de Omashu acuñó la frase: "El lémur volador es el oso de este año..." imponiendo una sensación en cuanto a mascotas... ¿no han visto a su adorable lémur?... interrumpió la puesta en escena, pero se robó el corazón de la mayoría de los asistentes... así que a partir de hoy nos sumaremos a la campaña a favor de los animales _– sale un logotipo de la silueta de un lémur con un trapo enrollado -_ nos sumamos a los esfuerzos para que estos puedan apreciar el arte, recientes estudios han demostrado ser sensibles a ciertas ..._

- Aang, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

- ¿Yo?

- por ejemplo... ¿dónde está Momo?

- en casa de Toph Bei Fong

El noticiero continúa. Aang desvía la mirada al ver una foto de Haru.

_- pasando a la sección de Espectáculos, tenemos una noticia que conmocionó a todos... la hija mas pequeña de el celebre empresario L. escapó la noche de la ópera con este individuo... hasta el momento no tienen noticia de su paradero, de acuerdo a unos testigos que quieren omitir sus nombres, se rumora que se les vio por la madrugada cerca de una capilla en..._

_**Edificio Sozin, penúltimo piso**_

Azula desayunaba refunfuñando contra los lémures voladores, Lo y Li tenían encendido el televisor, al escuchar la nota corrió y subió el volumen del televisor. Marcó al teléfono de la chica, pero estaba fuera de servicio, marcó a su casa, la madre de su amiga le contesta en estado de histeria total, la ponen al corriente de todo y promete ayudar, Mai no contesta las llamadas.

_**Casa de Ty Lee**_

La madre de Ty Lee estaba nerviosa, su esposo no paraba de fumar, la cena por obvias razones se había cancelado, habían regresado a casa por su hija más pequeña se encontrara allí, no pueden entender como pudo fallar, todo era tan perfecto hasta que apareció ese maldito lemur volador. El teléfono suena.

- ¿mamá?

- ¡Ty Lee!, ¡Dónde estas!

- lejos

- ¡regresa a casa!, es una orden – grita su padre

- no

- ¡por Agni!, niña no hagas una tontería como la del circo – dice su madre

- no fue una tontería, me quedaré al lado de Haru

- iremos a buscarte a su casa – dice el padre

- no estamos en su casa

- ¡Dónde están!

- no te lo diré...

- ¡pero hija!

- los quiero, pero no regresaré hasta que mi padre acepte a Haru

- ¡pero hija!, ¡hizo trampa! – dice el padre poniendo el altavoz del teléfono para que todos escuchen

- ¡¡ todas tus hermanas tienen una mancha azul que no se pueden quitar!! - dice mamá

- se quitará en unas horas, me lo dijo Haru

_- me lo dijo Haru_ – remeda una de sus hermanas

_- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_

- ¡Ty Lee!

- dile que si se niega haré algo horrible

- ¡no!

- si se atreven a hacer algo en contra de nosotros apelaré al Supremo Consejo de la Nación del Fuego y al del Reino Tierra ...

- ¡no digas tonterías!

- papá, hay una abogada de la NF interesada en mi caso, dice que esa costumbre que practicas es bárbara, de los tiempos de Kuruk y que me defenderá

- ¿con qué dinero?

- quizá venda una exclusiva a alguna revista sobre las horribles cosas que hemos tenido que pasar tus hijas

- ¡qué grita! – Uno aterrada

- ¡No serías capaz! - dice Cinco

- ¡pero son las tradiciones!

- pues habría que cambiarlas...no me has dicho si aceptas a Haru

- ¡jamás!

- padre mío, si tu no lo aceptas me caso con él

- ¡no puedes!, ¡eres menor de edad!

- adiós...- _click_-

- La señora se desploma en el sillón, su esposo escucha colérico el sonido del teléfono.

- ¿la encontraron?... – dice Tres

- no... – dice la señora

- ¿dónde está? – dice Uno con al cara cubierta por una mascarilla para controlar su alergia. Cuatro toma el teléfono y verifica el identificador.

- es una chica lista, llamó desde un teléfono público

- ¡Dónde está Siete? – pregunta Uno furiosa

- amenazó con casarse si su padre no cede a su capricho

- ¡¡Qué!! – dicen Dos, Cuatro y Cinco

- ¡No!...¡¡Hermana saltada, hermana quedada!! – lloriquea Seis- ¡yo no quiero ser una solterona!

_**Volviendo al templo Aire...**_

- Aang, ¿que hace Momo en casa de los Bei Fong?

- se lo presté para un experimento de ciencias – dice improvisando en el momento - ella no puede ver y quiere probar que los animales...

_- retomando la frase de moda, "el lémur" de la noche lo hizo el príncipe Zuko...que protagonizó el escándalo, al llegar a la ópera disfrazado con un llamativo atuendo de la Tribu Agua..._

- ¡qué! – dijo Aang apartando al superior del televisor

_- su padre, el empresario Ozai de la Nación del Fuego no emitió comentario alguno, pero su tío, el siempre amable Iroh mencionó algo de una fiesta de disfraces..._

- pero... pero... – dijo Aang

_- una chica vestida de rojo la acompañaba, desconocemos su identidad, pero tan pronto lo sepamos les informaremos si es ella, por quien se rumora, dejó a su ex novia, la enigmática Mai de…_

En la televisión aparecían iescenas de Zuko y Mai muy acaramelados captados por la cámara indiscreta durante un picnic en las montañas el año pasado y las contraponen con la imagen de Zuko saliendo a codazo limpio del teatro al estacionamiento, mientras protegía con su otro brazo a su acompañante, que avanzaba cubierta con el abrigo de la tribu agua y con la gorra calada sobre su rostro.

Al terminar la nota Aang estaba en silencio y Gyatso notó que sus tatuajes empezaban a resplandecer, el superior hizo un gesto para que trataran de calmarlo. Demasiado tarde, un potente viento hizo trizas el lugar. En la Tribu Agua del Norte la cúpula de una construcción hecha en tiempos de Kuruk brilló con intensidad, en el reino Tierra un antiguo mural frente al cual meditaba un monje resplandeció, en la Isla de Roku su templo emitió una luz roja y en el templo del aire del Sur, la cámara con los ciclos del avatar resplandeció como no lo hacía desde los tiempos de Roku.

Otras escenas derivadas del la nota fueron muy diversas y no se hicieron esperar.

A Gran Gran se le atragantó el café y le marcó inmediatamente a sus amigas; Suki llevaba horas tratando de contactar a Katara, pero ella estaba tan cansada que solo extendía su mano para apagar automáticamente su celular, Sokka había salido a correr con su padre y se llevó el disgusto de sus vida al reconocer en los puestos de periódicos por una parte fotografías de Momo en el escenario parodiando a la cantante, en otras Haru y Ty Lee en medio de dos grupos de gentes y otras a su hermana, no aparecía completa sino fragmentos con el abrigo encasquetado para ocultar su cara y un montón de titulares descabellados que lo pusieron de malas.

Jet dijo que eran meras habladurías, Jin estaba de muy mal humor, no le cabía duda que se trataba de Katara y Mai... bueno, de alguna manera la prensa la presentaban como la víctima de la historia aunque hubieran roto hace tiempo y tuviera un nuevo novio, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, ella había respondido a un par de llamadas y había dejado muy claro que si alguien se atrevía a hacer mas comentarios de su vida privada quedaría como alfiletero. El teléfono siguió sonando y ella no se molestó en contestar, hasta que Azula se comunicó directamente con su padre y ella literalmente botó todo para reunirse cuanto antes con la hermana de Zuko.

De Haru y Ty Lee... bueno, de momento solo diremos que estaban en un sitio seguro y lo que escucharon en realidad no les importó.

ooo0O0ooo

Toph se despertó con el sonido de algo que tocaba su ventana. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Afuera todo resplandecía, pero lo único que reconoció ella fue a Momo.

- ¡que haces aquí!

Momo solo emitió unos sonidos guturales y dejó que la pequeña acariciara su cabeza. Entonces le extendió un pequeño papel que llevaba enrollado.

- ¿Qué es esto Momo?, ¿Acaso Aang olvidó de nuevo que no puedo ver?

Toph tomó con cuidado el papel y notó que había relieves, Braille?, _no sabía que pies ligeros supiera_... pasó sus dedos una y otra vez. Acarició a Momo.

- ya veo, así que te metiste en problemas...esta bien, no hay problema, yo te cuidaré

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

- ¿diga?

- conozco tu secreto

- creo que se equivoco de número - Toph cuelga

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono

- se que tu acusaste a Meng

- ¿quién habla?

- si no te alejas de Aang tus padres sabrán de tus maravillosas habilidades

- lo saben

- ¿saben de tus incursiones en Estruendo Tierra?

- ...

- deja a Aang

- no

- te lo advertimos... – se cortó la llamada

- ¡que diablos!

Desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchó a su madre.

- ¡Toph!, ese lenguaje...

- lo siento mamá... – _vamos Toph, piensa, piensa, quien mas pondría estar interesada en que terminaras con Aang_

ooo0O0ooo

**_Edificio Sozin_, 12 del día.**

- señor, tenemos un problema

- Ming, ¡es domingo!, no quiero mas llamadas de gente furiosa por culpa del incidente de Zuko...

- Hace un momento se envió el comunicado de prensa que nos pidió, ese no es el problema

- ¿Cuál problema?, ¿La pequeña hija de L?

- tampoco

- ¡qué puede ser tan importante para que interrumpas mi día de descanso!

- el avatar ha regresado

- creí que eran solo rumores infundados...

- recibimos informes del templo del avatar Roku, además tenemos información de actividad en los templos asociados con el avatar en las otras naciones

- cancelen mis compromisos de la semana, debo hacer un viaje urgente a las Islas

- ¿y la reunión de jefes de estado?

- tengo un suplente - dijo despreocupado

- ¿y la señorita Azula?

- ella no puede dejar esa escuela, está ahí por una buena razón, Lo y Li quedan al frente en caso de cualquier problema

- muy bien, ¿Qué hacemos con el avatar?

- debe de ser un nómada ... compra, amenaza ,soborna y haz lo necesario para saber quien es

- muy bien

- cuando lo tengas da aviso a mis hombres

- perfecto, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

- encuéntrenlo y mátenlo

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic. XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (_Bryke_ - sigh!-). Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en especial a **_Kaylek_**, **_Eowyn Princess of Ithilien_** , _**HeartILZ**_ y _**Barbara Maki** (Noooooo como que epilepsia... calma , calma)_.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXIV**

* * *

_**La noche anterior...**_

El timbre no dejaba de sonar.

- ¡a quien diablos se le ocurre venir a la media noche! – se escuchó en las sombras

- a alguien que viene a cobrar uno de los muchos favores que le debes

- ¡genial! – murmuró mientras se anudaba bien su bata – mas vale que sea... ¡que rayos significa esto! – dijo al verlos en el umbral de la puerta

- necesitaba a un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche sin preocupaciones

- ¿conmigo?... genial... no sabía que ahora era niñera

- solo será por una noche...

- siempre dicen lo mismo

- se que no te gustan mucho las visitas, en la mañana vendrá alguien por ella

- ¿tan grave es?

- si

- bien...pasen...

- en otra ocasión, la dejo en tus manos, se que necesita tu asesoría y tal vez la de ya sabes quien ...

- ¡mph!

- además todavía tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- como siempre

- así es

- quedas en manos amigas

La chica asintió, apenas si podía abrir los ojos, tenía sueño y bostezó un poco.

- bien...pasa, no te quedes ahí...

Ella avanzó entre las sombras, el lugar parecía una sala moderna, con las fotografías de tres perfectos desconocidos y una acogedora sala.

- mueres de sueño, vamos, debes tomar un café para que despiertes y me cuentes todo desde el principio... de eso depende lo que haremos

Ella solo asintió y la siguió dócilmente.

ooo0O0ooo

_**Domingo por la tarde**_

_Templo Aire_

Se suponía que Aang estaba encerrado en su habitación, no recuerda bien lo que sucedió, lo último que recuerda es haber entrado en una especie de trance mientras veía las noticias, después la cara de preocupación de Gyatso, después le dio sueño y no recordaba nada. Cuando despertó caía la tarde. No recordaba como había llegado a su habitación, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta y la halló cerrada con pasador supo que algo no andaba bien. _Pueden cerrar la puerta... pero olvidaron la ventana..._

Si creyeron que una torre del templo lo iba a detener están equivocados, después de dos años de entrenamiento, las enseñanzas de Toph, combinadas con sus habilidades lo han convertido en un maestro del escape. Se acercó al sitio donde saben que discuten los asuntos importantes, mueve las piedras de la torre para hacer una repisa que le permita escuchar lo que sucede del otro lado, la tarde esta nublada, nadie sospechará que se encuentra ahí, nadie se lo espera.

- ...a estas alturas todo el mundo lo sabe...todo lo que hemos hecho se irá a la basura, todavía no es tiempo, es muy joven para asumir tanta responsabilidad

- no está listo para lo que viene y su entrenamiento no ha concluido

- eso debe de ser por promover la idea de que manejara los otro elementos a una edad muy temprana – dijo uno de voz cascada

- pero el mostró manifestaciones tempranas de manejar el agua

- si no hubiera ido de excursión al Sur no lo sabría – refunfuñó uno

- quiero creer que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, además que entrara en estado avatar no fue su culpa – dijo la voz de Gyatso – es algo que no puede controlar

- pues debería... prácticamente destruyó la oficina del superior

- todavía no termina sus entrenamientos...

_Entré en estado avatar. No recuerdo nada... – _se dice

- es cierto, no hay registros de algo parecido – dice alguien mas que lo apoya

- pero no es la primera vez que entra en ese estado – dijo alguien mas – escuché que al empezar al verano, cuando fue hospitalizado entró en...

- ¡por que no se me informó de eso! – dijo el superior

- está en el informe, pero no había sido capaz de dar señal alguna en los cuatro templos...

- esa manifestación debe significar algo mas

- debemos llevarlo lejos, es peligroso dejarlo aquí

- ¿a dónde?, nadie sabe que está aquí

- pero no tardarán en saberlo

- ¿y cómo?

- no se necesita ser muy listo para sospechar del pequeño que participó un año en un torneo de maestros agua y al siguiente en uno de maestros tierra

- el público es distinto, además ha crecido...

- no faltará quien sospeche... ¡Cuándo se ha tenido noticias que un maestro aire recibiera los tatuajes que lo reconocen como maestro aire antes de los 16 años!

- son demasiadas coincidencias

- entonces debemos trasladarlo cuanto antes a otro monasterio

- sería una crueldad – dijo Gyatso – tiene amigos, gente a la que quiere

- el avatar no debe tener lazos que lo aten al mundo terrenal, debe de mantenerse alejada de todo como lo hizo en su tiempo Yang Chen

- pienso que han idealizado a Yang Chen y la imagen que tienen de ella ha sido se aleja de su lado humano – sostuvo uno de ellos

- además vivió en un tiempo de relativa paz – dijo otro – de otra manera no habría podido dedicarse a la vida espiritual

- en el pasado hubo avatares que convivieron con el mundo: Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku...

- eran otros tiempos, otras circunstancias y otros pueblos – dijo el superior

- pero Aang es distinto, es otro Avatar y no creo que sea como Yang Chen

- debemos sacarlo de esa escuela

- no pueden hacerle eso, es tan solo un niño – dijo Gyatso – necesita vivir como tal antes de que reciba una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros, necesita conocer como funciona el mundo...

- Gyatso... – dijo el superior – no insistas, o consideraré seriamente la idea de relevarte de tu puesto

- ¡qué!

- si la situación no mejora, como creo que sucederá, Aang será trasladado a otro templo donde pueda entrenar 3 años mas, lejos de las ataduras terrenales

- ¡no!

- los tiempos han cambiado, el avatar no puede crecer alejado del mundo – exclamó el tutor de Aang

- tiene razón...pero el todavía no está preparado para asumir su papel

- es un chico muy maduro, ha aprendido mucho bajo la estricta vigilancia de Bumi

- lo dices por que son amigos, pero solo ha traído problemas, solo hay que ver los reportes de conducta, esta mal influenciado por una niña marimacha, solo vean su última travesura con lo del lémur...

- pero ha aprendido mucho de las otras naciones

- ¡vamos!, formar parte de la pandilla de la hija de Hakkoda, el año pasado eran constantes problemas por sus peleas con maestros fuego y este año empezó a entrenar con el hijo de nuestro peor enemigo...

_¿Pandilla?, ¿Peor enemigo?-_ se dijo mientras le venía a la mente el noticiero... – _no pudo ser que..._

- si Ozai llega a enterarse que el avatar ha regresado...

- no debemos temerle – dijo Gyatso

- claro que si... ha estado impulsando ideas , reformas y grupos en su nación en contra de nosotros, sigue la misma línea que siguieron su abuelo y su padre

- pero su hijo es distinto – dijo Roku

- no lo creo, como es el padre, será el hijo...

- es cierto – dijo el de la voz cascada – además por que confiar en ellos...desde los tiempos de Sozin perdimos el control sobre el templo del aire del Oeste..., el del Norte fue abandonado y he tenido noticias de que el sitio fue profanado, ahora es un taller de maquinaria de la Nación del Fuego, además sufrimos persecución en los territorios bajo su influencia

- si por el fuera nos desaparecía de la faz de la tierra – murmuró otro

- Roku se enfrentó a Sozin en su tiempo – dijo Gyatso

- pero cough!-no-le-alcanzó-la-vida- cough! – dijo otro

- tal vez esa la misión de Aang es terminar su trabajo...

- eso explicaría que haya puesto a su cabeza

- ¡qué!

- ofrece una importante suma por informes precisos del avatar

- ¡pero cuando se ha visto algo así! – dijo el superior

Aang había escuchado suficiente. Estaba confundido, quería ir a otro lado, en ese lugar se sentía asfixiado...todos tratando de decidir su futuro sin tomarlo en cuenta... Quería ir a la casa de Katara, pero se acordó de las imágenes del noticiero, no, no podía verla, si eran los mejores amigos ¿por que no le había dicho nada?, además temía que si perdía el control podría arrepentirse.

Regresó en silencio a su habitación. Un sitio sencillo, su cama, su escritorio con los deberes, en la pared un par de fotografías de sus excursiones, de sus amigos, la mesa de Pai Sho que le había regalado Gyatso cuando era muy pequeño. Se apresuró, tomó la mochila, metió a toda prisa una muda, dejó su celular, una pequeña nota para Gyatso y se apresuró a los establos, Appa sabría a donde llevarlo.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara trataba de terminar su tarea de física, con tanto alboroto y chisme apenas si le había podido encerrarse en su habitación. No podía creer que asistir a la ópera con Zuko hubiera conmocionado y puesto en acción esa maquinaria letal de los medios.

Sokka había salido tan pronto como terminó unas cosa de casa, Suki fue lo único que murmuró, que no tardaba, su abuela seguía leyendo azorada los periódicos y revistas que habían llevado a la casa su nieto y su yerno, así como también los que le habían enviado un par de conocidos.

Pakku había llegado a poner la casa de cabeza y había colocado protecciones en las ventanas y verificado que no hubiera micrófonos en el lugar. Se preguntó si Zuko se las estaría viendo tan negras como ella. Suspiró... se iba a apresurar, después de esa noche de paparazzis _The Painted Lady_ tenía que hacer un par de planes con _Blue Spirit_, porque preveía que el lunes no sería un día remotamente agradable para ambos.

- Katara

- si papá

- deja lo que estés haciendo, ha pasado algo

- ¿es tan importante? – dijo viendo con frustración su tarea

- ven conmigo... ¿tu celular funciona?

- si...

- apresúrate

- bien...bien...

ooo0O0ooo

Azula daba vueltas como fiera en su habitación, era tarde, faltaba poco para que anocheciera y ella y Mai no tenían idea de lo que pasaba con Ty Lee. ni un correo, ni un mensaje ni una llamada...

- ¡que no haya cometido una locura!

- esperemos que no – decía Mai desde la computadora

- ¡puedes creerlo!, escapar con su novio en medio de los reporteros...¡no puedo creerlo!...¿en qué estaba pensando Ty Lee?

- ¿en sexo?

-Mai... - dijo dirigiédole una mirada de odio - no puedo creer que haya escapado una vez más

- pues ya lo hizo

Sonó su celular.

- ¿Azula?

- ¡por fin llamas!, ¡dónde estás!, ¡nos tienes como locos a todos buscándote por todo el planeta!

- lo sé

- ¡regresa a casa!

- no pienso regresar a casa, prefiero regresar al circo a poner de nuevo un pie ahí... – dijo con una voz que reflejaba un lejano resentimiento - lo sabes tan bien como yo... tu los conoces

- ¡Ty Lee te ordeno que regreses!

- ¿podría quedarme unos días en tu casa?

- ¡si!... ¿a dónde estás?

- estoy afuera de tu edificio

- entra ahora mismo, debemos hablar...

- bien...

- Colgó.

- ¿era ella?

- si

- ¿dónde está?

- afuera

- vamos por ella

- ella vendrá

- dime que no se casó en una capilla de paso

- no lo sé... y si así sucedió por que no está con el tal Haru...

- tal vez pelearon...tal vez se arrepintió

- ahora mismo nos los aclarará

Minutos más tarde escucharon la campana del elevador y se precipitaron a la entrada. Ty Lee entró al lugar, traía el cabello suelto, vestía una blusa rosa estampada, unos jeans desastados, zapatos bajos y traía una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

- ¡se puede saber donde has estado todo el día!... – le gritó Azula

- no estaba segura a donde ir

- ¡cómo que escapaste de la ópera!, lo último que supe mientras bajaba es que huías de la mano de ese tipo que llamas novio

- si, huí con él

- no se habrán casado... – dijo Mai

- somos jovenes – dijo Ty Lee – además la vida es larga...

- no te habrá hecho nada malo...

- no, se portó como un caballero

- ¿dónde pasaste la noche?

- una señora me acogió

- ¿Qué señora?

- una que se apiadó de mi...

- ¡pero pudo pasarte algo!

- era buena persona, la dejé por la mañana...

- ¿y que hiciste el resto del día?

- vagar por la ciudad, no sabía bien a donde ir – admitió – mis padres tienen vigilada la casa de Haru

- eso era lógico – dijo Azula

- no me perdonarán por lo que hice, acabamos con su reto – dijo con una sonrisa

- así que acabaron con la tradición de las "princesas" – dijo Mai mostrando parte de lo que sería una sonrisa

- si...

- ¿y entonces?

- bueno... ,mi aura es rosa...digamos y soy feliz

- ¿con todo esto eres feliz? – dijo Mai

- ¡tatán! – dijo mostrándoles un anillo de color hueso en su mano – es solo una promesa... en otro momento se puede romper, pero me alegro de tenerla conmigo

Azula saltó al verlo, Mai palideció aún mas, Ty Lee se los mostró , tenía un par de signos del reino tierra y la nación del fuego entrelazados en un bonito diseño.

- ¡no se casaron...!

- solo se conprometieron

- _nada mas_... ¿acaso esperabas que huyeran a un apartado pueblo del reino Tierra?

- era la primer idea que nos vino a la cabeza - admitió la chica de ojos grisies

- Ty Lee , creo que debes tomar un baño y después platicarnos todo con lujo de detalles

- ¿entonces puedo que darme aquí?

Azula la observó y rodó los ojos. Conocía a su familia, su padre estab de viaje y era mas seguro que se quedara con ella.. además podría servir para sus planes. Si, por que no.

- somos amigas... así que ni creas que te desampararé en la caverna de tu prometido - dijo Azula

- ¿cómo?

- todavía podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo Azula

Ty Lee sonrió y la abrazó.

- no tienes que ser tan efusiva...

Sabía que su amiga utilizaba técnicas aterradoras para hacer cambiar de opinión de la gente, estaba preparada para lo que viniera... no importaba, ahora podía quedarse en un sitio que no era su casa...

- es una pena que no pudiera traer mis cosas

- déjalo en mis manos – dijo Mai

- ¿les dirán que estoy aquí?

- iré a tu casa, dime que quieres que te traiga, les diré que estas bien y que te quedarás con Azula...no creo que se atrevan a armar un escándalo, ¿o si?

- ¡son las mejores amigas del mundo!

- y como tus amigas, te haremos reconsiderar tu decisión – dijeron las dos

Ty Lee sonrió, no dijo mas, no tenía caso.

ooo0O0oooo

Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar cuando desconectó la línea. Solo así había podido concentrase en la guía de estudio, el examen para ingresar a al universidad se acercaba y bien podía usar todas las influencias familiares para asegurarse el lugar, pero su tío tenía razón, ya de por si hablaban mucho de lo que hacía y no hacía , darles un tema mas...no , mejor estudiaba, presentaba los tres exámenes a las distintas opciones y se tomaba las cosas con calma.

Leyó:

_Guía de Estudio para Ingresar a la Universidad Isla Ambar, NF._

_**Actividad 789325.- Realice un ensayo sobre la gloriosa batalla entre el Señor del Fugo Soizn y los rebeldes que ocupaban el llamado Templo del Aire del Oeste...**_

¿Rebeldes?... se dijo, pero si eran unos indefensos monjes que no pelearon y que preferirieron abandonar el sitio, después de un largo asedio a los que los había sometido su bisabuelo...porque predicaban la no violencia...lo había aprendido hace algún tiempo, ¿Qué gloria había en matar de hambre a un grupo de nómadas?, batalla... su máxima forma de expresar que estaban en desacuerdo con sus acciones había sido salir de su templo, hacer protestas públicas, en las que alguno habían muerto y otros habían sido encerrados e incluso desaparecidos...¿honor en el combate?, ¿gloria?...¿cuáles?

Si no hubiera sido por las clases que había recibido en los últimos años y los de libros que le había prestado, el ensayo sería pan comido.

¿Por qué rayos insistían que hiciera ese examen? En otro tiempo habría dado por cualquier cosa por estar ahí, ahí había estudiado toda su familia, jamás se había cuestionado si lo que enseñaban ahí estaba bien o no...Solo después del incidente de su padre había empezado a conocer el mundo de otra manera.

Cuando su tío se había convertido en su tutor, y en los años previos a su llegada a la ciudad había cambiado viajado por muchos sitios, siguiéndolo en sus extrañas y excéntricas empresas que lo mantenían de un lado a otro. Los viajes le habían abierto los ojos a otro mundo, que probablemente no habría conocido en otras circunstancias.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría.

- Zuko, Zuko...

- estudiando

- ¿dónde has estado? – dijo desde el umbral de su puerta

- estudiando para el examen

- ¿y el teléfono?

- los desconecté, no dejaban de llamar para preguntar tonterías...

- ¡estuve llamándote como loco!

- ahora mismo lo conecto... ¿qué pasa?

- ha ocurrido algo sumamente grave

- ¿qué pasó? – dijo dejando de lado la guía

- recibimos informes de todos los templos relacionados con el avatar en las cuatro naciones

- ¿de todos? – dijo sorprendido

- parece que hubo alguna anormalidad, y alguien entró en estado avatar de forma inconciente

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- recibí un informe urgente hace unos minutos

- ¿que clase de informe?, ¿desde cuando?

Iroh se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Si al menos pudiera decirle más...

- a estas alturas sabes que el avatar es de los nómadas aire

- si

- tu padre ordenó que lo encontraran y le puso precio a su cabeza

- ¡qué!

- no sabe quien es , solo un nómada, y lo peor es que Aang escapó del templo aire

- ¡cómo!

- debemos encontrarlo antes de que las cosas se compliquen

- ¡pero cómo!

- de momento los escándalos de ayer mantuvieron ocupada a la prensa, pero a partir de mañana se desata el periodo de cacería mayor

- ¿ya saben que es él?

- no, lo hemos tratado de ocultar... pero esa gente se mueve rápido

- ¿a dónde podría ir un pequeño que domina los principios básicos de cualquier elemento?

- a cualquier lado...

- ¡ah! – dijo mesándose los cabellos

- ¿Qué es esa marca? – dijo su tío

- ¿Cuál marca?

- ¡por Agni!... no me salgas con que es cierto...

- ¿Qué es cierto qué? – dijo confundido

- ¡tienes una marca en el cuello!

- ¡qué! – dijo levantándose a toda prisa y buscando desesperadamente un espejo - ¡malditos collares de la tribu agua!...

- ¡no me digas que te vas a comprometer después de lo que sucedió! y si no quieres contar los detalles a tu tío lo comprendo...

- sea lo que estés pensando no fue así...todo tiene una explicación lógica

- si...claro... ya veo... me harás abuelo antes de tiempo – dijo haciendo que enrojeciera aún más

- ¡no! – dijo tomando aire para no gritar – escucha tío, lo importante en estos momentos es capturar al avatar antes de que se nos adelanten

- capturar.. - dijo observándolo con sorpresa

- bueno, ¡convencerlo que no puede andar por el mundo así por que si!

- no puedes salir de casa exhibiendo eso...

- ahora mismo lo arreglo

- ¿con qué?

- con una bandita...

- ...

- ¿tienes una mejor idea?

- ¿si no fue como creo?... ¿cómo te hiciste esa marca?

- ¿recuerdas que ayer salí del palco...

- si

- alguien me amenazó...

- alto ahí... ¿cómo que te amenazaron?

- si... pero eso no es importante, debemos encontrar a Aang... en el camino te cuento todo

- mas vale que la expliques con detalle

- eso intento...

ooo0O0ooo

Toph paseaba en el jardín, cruzó el puente con Momo volando a su lado, podía observar como las hormigas terminaban de organizar su día en el interior de la tierra, un par de bebés tejones topo se acomodaban cerca de su madre y una visita llegaba a su casa.

Esa tarde su madre había recibido una llamada del templo aire preguntándole si Aang no estaba por ahí, pero no, Toph hacía la tarea de biología y después tenía lecciones de piano, si, había confirmado que el lémur estaba con ellas, que no estaba segura si estaba ahí desde ayer, apenas lo había visto la noche pasada cuando su hija dormía.

La pequeña estaba extrañada, Aang no salía sin avisarle de una manera u otra a Gyatso. Algo raro estaba pasando...había sido un día agitado, su mamá se la había pasado comentando los chismes de la ciudad en la cena y ella se había retirado la tercera vez que había retomado la fuga de Ty Lee.

- Ya se había tardado, se dijo.

- ¡Toph! – le gritaron desde la barda

- ¿Aang?

- ¿no hay nadie por aquí?

- si te refieres a los guardias, es la hora de la cena y los que rondan están lejos todavía

- que bien... tuve que arreglármelas para distraer a los que estaban afuera

- bien...mas vale que sea importante

- ven conmigo

- ¿a dónde?

- a donde sea...

- ¡qué?!

- ven conmigo

- Gyatso esta muy preocupado, hace horas llamó preguntando por ti

- huí

- ¿y a dónde se supone que iremos pies ligeros?

- no sé... mas allá de la ciudad

- ¿por qué?

- no quiero estar mas aquí

- creí que te gustaba... ¿que hiciste?, ¿de que huyes?

Aang le dio una instrucción a Appa y bajó suavemente a lado de Toph.

- hace unas horas entré en estado avatar

- ¡qué!

- ahora todo mundo me busca

- eso no es normal, ¿cómo sucedió?

- el superior me llamó por el incidente de Momo, salió en las noticias...

- ¿solo por eso?

- no fue esa noticia...

-¿Cuál?

- la otra

- ¿la de los prófugos?

- ¿Cuáles?

- Haru y Ty Lee

- ¿huyeron?

- si... es la nota del día

- no... la de Zuko

- ah... ¿la de _Sifu hotman _con traje de la Tribu Agua y una chica de rojo? – dijo tratando de restarle importancia

- si...

- ¿eso te hizo entrar en estado avatar?

- creo que si – admitió avergonzado

- pero... ¿por qué?

- es difícil explicarlo... de pronto me sentí muy enojado y perdí el control...

- eso me temía cuando te enteraras, no fue la mejor manera...

- ¡ya lo sabías!

- no, solo había escuchado rumores...pero quien cree en los rumores, la gente dice muchas tonterías cuando no tiene nada que hacer

- ¡desde cuando los escuchaste!

- poco antes que empezaran tus lecciones de fuego control...

Aang se sentó y Toph tomó aire e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿crees que ella lo convenció así de que me enseñara?

- ¿Cómo así?

- diciéndole que saldrían juntos si me enseñaba, ella habló de una tregua...

- no lo creo

- pero puede ser

- no, lo habría notado a la primera

- ¿entonces por qué no me dijo nada? – dijo con voz triste – somos los mejores amigos...

- quizá solo esperaba el momento oportuno para decírtelo, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si te lo hubiera dicho antes?

- no sé... quizá habría tratado de entenderlo

- no lo creo...quizá no sea la única razón

- ¿eso crees?, ¿habrías seguido en las lecciones con Zuko?

- no lo sé... no había pensado en eso

- se la pasaban peleando, de eso a que terminaran por darse cuenta de la verdadera razón de sus constantes peleas era cuestión de tiempo

- ¿si?

- además, ¿cómo se vería que el hijo del Señor del Fuego se enamorara de la hija de uno de sus rivales?

- sería como Oma y Shu... creo

- un drama... con todo lo que implica, política, socialmente...en fin...un escándalo

- ¡pero no puede ser posible!

- yo tampoco termino de creerlo...hasta que no lo sienta con mis piés no lo creeré. Aang, _pon los pies en la tierra_, huir no es la solución a tus problemas, ¿a dónde irías?

- pues... a cualquier parte

- no has terminado tu entrenamiento...te falta mucho de aprender de tierra control y hay gente que te quiere mucho y está preocupada por que no sabe donde estás, es muy egoísta e inmaduro de tu parte dejar la ciudad por esa noticia tan absurda y manipulada

- no solo por eso

- ¿hay algo más?

- quieren que me separe de ustedes, quieren alejarme de Gyatso... quieren que sea como Yang Chen

- ¿La monja que se aisló del mundo?

- y que hizo numerosos tratados sobre el estado avatar y cosas por el estilo...

- no creo que sea tu destino..., será tu vida pasada, pero eres muy distinto...

- además escuché que el padre de Zuko quiere que desaparezca...

- ¿sabe que tú eres el avatar?

- no lo sé

- ¿eso lo sabías antes de entrar en estado avatar?

- no

Toph guardó silencio por un momento, Aang movía inquieto sus manos.

- opino que debes regresa con Gyatso, huir no es la solución, no de momento, solo pondrías a todos tras tu pista

- entonces...

- regresa...si las cosas se complican yo misma iré a sacar tu trasero del templo aire o donde te encuentres y huiremos

- ¡Toph!

- en cuanto a Katara... _Sugar Queen_ nos debe una larga explicación

- si...

- y esta vez no se escapará

Aang sonrió.

- una cosa más, y no mientas, porque yo sabré

- ?

- ¿sientes celos de ella?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¿los sientes?

- ¡ahora no me saldrás con que tú estas celosa! – dijo Aang...- ¡Toph!

- quiero escucharlo...

- la quiero, pero de una forma distinta... como a mi mejor amiga, tu eres mi novia

- mas te vale, por que si no... – dijo haciendo un ataque de tierra control que lo dejó entre las ramas de un árbol cercano

- ¡ey!

- alguien se acerca

Apareció una de sus cuidadoras.

- señorita Toph...la busca la señorita Katara de la Tribu Agua

- ¿está aquí?, ¿no es un poco tarde para las visitas?

- eso le dije...

- no importa, hágala pasar a mi sala personal

- como usted diga

Tan pronto se retiró, se acercó al árbol.

- será mejor que hablemos con ella

- ¿tú crees que sea una buena idea?

- manda a Appa a dar una vuelta lejos para despistar al que te siga, nos vemos tras el biombo de mi sala

- esta bien

- Estado avatar, _La princesa caramelo_, _Sifu Hotman_ y su choconovela, las amenazas de unas horas antes... genial, las cosa se complican – se dijo Toph mientras avanzaba al encuentro de la maestra agua.

ooo0O0ooo

Jin veía las estrellas desde su apartamento, las flores crecían en las macetas bajo su ventana. Hacía frío y cerró su ventana, regresó a su mesita de noche.

- muy bien...- releyó la tirita que había salido en su galleta de la fortuna. "_no busques, él te encontrará_" – si claro...

- Jin

- si

-tienes una llamada

- voy... - dijo tomando el auricular

- Jin, necesito un favor...

- hola Jet, yo estoy bien, ya sabes...

- disculpa, es urgente...

- ¿que clase de favor?

- necesito que mañana nos ayuden con nuestra misión secreta

- ¿distraer a Long Feng?, si le pregunto una vez mas por los Dai Li terminaré en una escuela de reeducación al más puro estilo Ju Dee

- pero el riesgo vale la pena... si me ayudas... escucha, si lo haces... prometo conseguirte unas fotos de Zuko

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko se movía rápidamente, ya había rastreado por todos los sitios cercanos a la casa de Katara, pero no había señas de Aang, la abuela de los chicos estaba pendiente del teléfono, al parecer Sokka se había unido a los que buscaban por su sector y Katara también, él se había dado una vuelta por casa de Suki, tampoco, ella platicaba con su abuelo y parecía más ocupada en otros asuntos. Le quedaba la opción que le parecía más improbable, que se hubiera escondido en algun sitio de la Nación del Fuego, no eso era improbable...pero si a Toph la mantenían vigilada y no tenían noticas de movimiento...¿a dónde pudo escapar?

ooo0O0ooo

- ¡Toph!... ¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!

- ¿por lo de Aang?

- si

- esta bien... bueno...casi bien

- ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿has tenido noticias de él?

- algo así

- escuché que te dejó a Momo, ¿te lo envió con una nota o qué?

- de hecho Bumi me lo dejó encargado ayer... al parecer fue una noche agitada

- lo fue...

- no sabía que te gustaban esos eventos

- yo no iba ni quería ir, pero las cosas se complicaron

- así que con eso confirmas que fuiste la acompañante de Zuko

- solo lo sabes tú y la familia, nadie más

- ¿por que fuiste?

- el padre de Zuko...envió el vestido rojo que llevé y amenazó con impulsar unas medidas contrarias a la Tribu Agua ante el consejo...mi padre ha tenido problemas con esa reforma

- ¿reformas?

- si... quieren que los maestros agua procesados por crímenes mayores en cualquier nación sean enviados a una prisión en el desierto, como sucede en la NF

- no lo sabía

- sabemos que son sitios que arrastran a la gente hasta la locura... - dijo bajando la voz

- si – dijo Toph - lo sabemos

- pero que digo...¡dónde está Aang!, desde las 4 de la tarde lo buscamos por todas partes... tememos que le haya pasado algo

- ¿es cierto que Ozai le puso precio a su cabeza?

- ¡qué!... ¡no lo sabía!, ¡quién te dijo eso...!

Toph guardó silencio, supo que Aang acababa de salir por la ventana , solo esperaba que al día siguiente se presentara a clases.

- un pajarito con tatuajes azules

- ¡está aquí!

- acaba de irse

- escucha _Sugar Queen_... creo que tu y _Sifu Hotman_ deben tener una larga charla con pies ligeros

- no es posible

- ¡cómo que no es posible!

- mi padre le hizo prometer que nos mantendríamos apartados mientras pasaba el efecto del escándalo

- debe de haber otra manera, otra forma de reunirse

- no quiero ser carnada de la jauría que lo acecha

- ¿entonces?

- ya se me ocurrirá algo... , es muy tarde, debo regresar con los osotrs

- si...

- si sabes algo de Aang , dile que se comunique , que nos tiene muy preocupados, que tenemos una charla pendiente

- lo haré

ooo0O0ooo

Era de madrugada cuando todos pudieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. Katara no terminó la tarea, Sokka se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala, Toph notó que Momo seguía con ella y lo llevó a dormir con ella, Aang trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado y había prometido a Gyatso que no volvería a hacer algo parecido, al menos de momento, se decía el. Zuko había regresado muerto de cansancio y se había quedado dormido frente a a la guía de estudio.

Y Iroh pensaba y esperaba con la luz apagada y una taza de té en la mano. Había llegado el momento de cerrar filas y poner a prueba a los miembros, con el inesperado movimiento de Aang el juego había cambiado en el tablero.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic. XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (Bryke -sigh!-). También hay un fragmento del poema _La niña de Guatemala_ de José Martí y un fragmento de _The best damn thing _de A. Lavigne

Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Heart ILZ**_ por el comentario XD

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXV**

* * *

_El destello de un relámpago azul_

_alguien cae, el decenso es lento y doloroso_

_Grita, pero no sale nada de su boca, una mano la sacude con fuerza_

- Katara, Katara, despierta , ya es tarde

- ¿qué?, ¿quién?

- falta media hora para que empiecen las clases

- ¡qué!... – dice antes de abrir mucho los ojos y salir corriendo a la ducha.

despertó más tarde de lo que habría esperado, no terminó de hacer la tarea, las cosas están dispersas por su habitación y ella solo corre, se baña, sale disparada para recoger en su mochila las cosa que debe llevar ese día, toma un sorbo de café y un pedazo de pan tostado y sale corriendo , porque Sokka ya se adelantó.

Una parte de ella no quería que empezara la semana, no esta segura como va a hablar con Aang, pero sabe que hallará alguna forma de explicarse lo que sucede, ha tratado de explicárselo cientos de veces, debe de ser algo sencillo. Ahora Zuko...ve su celular, la batería esta a medias, lo guarda, ya le enviará un mensaje mas tarde, porque tienen que hablar antes de que tenga clases... si es que Aang se presenta.

ooo0O0ooo

Toph camina rumbo al salón de clases, no ha notado la presencia de Ang por ningún lado, quizá no llegó a dormir al templo, quizá... y sigue avanzando, parece que no se da cuenta de que el terreno ha cambiado su forma y sus pies se hunden hasta que es demasiado tarde.

- muy bien... ¡quien fue el gracioso!

- señorita Bei Fong, que humor...

- director...

- lo siento...

- pensé que se daría cuenta antes

- no...no puedo ver en la arena

- mmm... quizá necesite entrenar más

- tal vez

- no he visto al joven Aang

- tampoco mis pies

- espero que no haya tenido problemas

- por cierto, señorita Bei Fong – dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir de la arena

- ¿si?

- han terminado los problemas que tenía

- ... supongo que si

- no suena muy convencida

- de hecho recibí otra llamada el fin de semana, pero no le quiero dar tanta importancia

- quizá ha llegado el momento de hablar con sus padres

- ¡qué!, ¿sobre qué hablaría con ellos?

- sobre dos temas vitales: tierra control y Aang

- no lo van a tomar muy bien...me regresarían a ese infernal Liceo del Reino Tierra

- no lo creo

- si... conozco a mis padres y por nada del mundo me harán regresar

- Hola... – dijo Aang acercándose a ellos

- joven Aang, es un gusto tenerlo en la escuela

Aang solo sonrió y se volvió a Toph, ella desvió la cara, se veía preocupada. Aang le dirigió una mirada rápida a Bumi.

- bueno, los dejo hablar, espero no verlos en mi oficina muy seguido

- descuide – dijo Aang con una sonrisa – Toph... ¿qué sucede?

La maestra tierra inesperadamente se dejó caer en el piso.

- Aang

- ¿si? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- ¿tú me seguirías queriendo hiciera lo que hiciera?, ¿vaya a donde vaya?

- si..., ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿que vas a hacer? – dijo inquieto

- hablar con mis padres...creo que ya es tiempo que sepan de nosotros, ya me cansé de esconderme

- ¿estas segura?

- si... ya es tiempo que sepan que su hija no es tan delicada e indefensa

- ¿a que horas hablarás con ellos?

- a la hora de la cena

- ¿quieres que vaya?

- sería genial, pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola...llegó el momento de enfrentarlos

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko observaba desde el sitio de siempre, tenía una guía en la mano y otras dos en a mochila. Faltaba menos para el examen, esta semana terminaban por definirse los detalles del evento de las Cuatro Naciones, y aunque este año se supone que no participaba directamente...se comprometió a ayudar a Katara en el stand de té de su tío.

Té, té y mas té... genial...un _dejavú _del año pasado.

La gente empezó a exclamar cuando Haru y Ty Lee se encontraron en la escuela y se saludaron como si no hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. Zuko desvió sus ojos de la guía y los observó, ese par... si que iba a dar que hablar por largo tiempo, lo bueno es que Katara se mantenía a la distancia como habían acordado, ellos no iban a cometer semejantes errores, atraer toda la atención...no...en eso sonó su celular.

- ¿hola?

- ¿no es un poco temprano?

- debemos hablar...es sobre Aang

- ¿problemas?

- mas bien es sobre nosotros?

- ¿qué?

- ¿podríamos vernos antes de que le des clases?

- ¿en dónde?...

- viene Sokka..., yo te envío un mensaje

- esta bien

Colgó.

_¿de nosotros?... ¿Aang?... a menos que...pero no..._

- asi que aquí te escondes Zuzu

- observaba a tu amiga – dijo poniendo su guía de estudio boca abajo

- ¿Ty Lee?

- acapara toda la atención

- ¿no me digas que te gusta ser el foco de atención?

- no

- ¿y que lees?

- un libro aburrido...

- ya veo

- ¿y que se supone que haces aquí?, no me digas que haces el papel de mensajera

- no, solo venía a burlarme de ti

- pobre de ti...no tienes otra cosa que hacer que me he convertido en el centro de tu mundo...Azula, eres patética

- tu lo eres aún más estudiando la guía de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se

- no se de que hablas – dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia

- vamos... se que vas a presentar varios exámenes, ¿acaso temes no quedar en Isla Ámbar?

- quizá no me interesa ir allá

- ¡qué!

- además escuché rumores que tu te podrías enlistar en la Armada de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿qué?... ¿por qué lo haría?

- bueno...escuché por ahí que cierto personaje ingresará...

- ¡no voy a hacer semejante locura!

- no me has dejado terminar...se de muy buena fuente de que alguien se incorporará a la Marina de La Tribu Agua, terminando la escuela se unirá a la tripulación del Buque - Escuela Kuruk

- ¡qué!

- si... escuché que ahí aprenden desde la forma tradicional, con una simple embarcación y maestros agua...y al final terminan a cargo de grandes plataformas...

Azula sintió como si hielo frío recorriera su espalda y el timbre sonó...

- bien, creo que yo me voy, adiós Azula

ooo0O0ooo

La escuela era un bonito hervidero de noticias, entre los que comentaban el posible regreso del avatar, los que trataban de preguntarles a los herméticos miembros de la pequeña comunidad de Nómadas aire. Algunos decían que no sabían nada, que probablemente estaría estudiando con los mojes, que por qué tendrían que saber ellos quién era el avatar.

Por otra parte los maestros estaban pendientes de la reacción por Ty Lee y Haru, algunos les habían vuelto las espaldas, otros los veían con extrañeza y otros les daban sus muestras de apoyo, la mayor parte del reino tierra y nadie de la Nación del Fuego se atrevía a hacerle algo a Ty Lee, porque la protección de Azula se notaba y nadie quería tener problemas con ella o con su padre.

De Zuko no pudieron decir nada. Siempre serio, apartado del mundo, que saliera con alguien después de Mai era algo que se esperaban, que saliera con alguien de la tribu agua… las opiniones se dividían, la mayoría señalaba a Katara, pero no había forma de probarlo, otro grupo lo relacionaba con gente del reino tierra, nada nuevo bajo el sol.

ooo0O0ooo

No era su intención quedarse dormida, pero el sueño la venció. Terminó afuera de la dirección, con falta y un enorme cero en la tarea. _Genial... el día mejora_, se dijo.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- me dormí en clase - dijo avergonzada

- ¿y que es eso tan importante que tenemos que hablar con Aang?

- Aang entró en estado avatar cuando se enteró que salimos

- ¿cómo?

- si...

- creí que nadie más sabía que eras tú...

- mas allá de mi familia, Suki y Aang me reconocieron y Toph se enteró...no se , quizá eso de disfrazarte con el atuendo de la Tribu Agua nos delató

- ya veo... ¿pero es necesario hablar con él?

- si... es mi mejor amigo, y no le dije nada

Zuko guardó silencio.

- presiento que hay algo que no me has contado

- ¿si?

- si... es algo importante...

Ella se acerca, pasa su mano por su cara y toca su marca.

- Zuko...es que... yo ...yo rechacé a Aang hace algún tiempo

- ¡oh!

- le dije que lo quería como a un amigo...que era como mi hermano pequeño, que no lo podía ver de otra forma...

- debió de ser muy duro

- creo que si... nos dejamos de hablar por unas semanas, si no hubiera sido por Toph y el resto , no sé, tal vez no hablaríamos

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- bueno...ya tiene tiempo, al empezar este año

- le dije que quería a alguien más... que tratara de comprenderlo

La mente de Zuko empezó a repasar... antes, antes... cuando estaba con Mai...Katara estaba...ella...bueno...la verdad es que no sabía con quien había estado Katara todo ese tiempo, su tiempo y espacio eran de Mai. ¿Debía preocuparse?

- no me digas que fue por Jet – la voz le temblaba un poco

- no

- ¿entonces?

- es...un poco incómodo hablar de esto, ¡no tines clase?

- ya me sé lo que estamos viendo...dime, ¿Haru?

- tampoco...

- ¿Foamy guy? – dijo sonriendo

- ¡te estas burlando de mi!

- no... como crees

Katara encogió los hombros, cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara.

- Katara...vamos... no te enojes

- ¿sabes que eres un idiota?

- dime... ¿lo conozco?

- es probable

- ¿es competencia?

Katara lo observó y río.

- no te rías de mí

- no puedo evitarlo

- ¿desde cuando lo conoces?

- desde hace ... veamos...mucho tiempo

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?, debe de ser alguien genial para que despreciaras al avatar

- no lo desprecié...haces que suene como algo cruel, simplemente, el otro me atrapó... y yo no pude evitarlo

- ¿te atrapó? – dijo extrañado

- si...y lo mejor es que no se dio cuenta, porque en ese momento habría sido terrible

- vaya...

- es un buen chico, es alto, tiene unos ojos increíbles y un carisma, que bueno...aunque por otra parte es impulsivo y cabeza dura, aún así es imposible no quererlo

- ¿sabes que no es agradable que hables de tus ex de esa forma?

- ¿ex?

- no estás hablando de él

- ¿celoso?

- tal vez

Katara rió un poco más.

- ¿de qué te ríes? – dijo confundido

- Zuko, estoy hablando de ti – dijo enrojeciendo

- ¡qué!

- si... se que no debía decírtelo...pero creo que a veces hablo demasiado

- eso tiene solución – dijo tomándola de la cara y besándola, ella le respondió sin preocuparle lo que pasara o pensaran, todos estaban en clases.

Los dos estuvieron un largo rato _reconciliándose._

No se dieron cuenta de que unas personas los veían desde lejos.

Una de ellas desvió la vista al pizarrón, tomó con fuerza el lápiz que se rompió la punta y traspasó la hoja. Algunos de los que estaban cerca de ella se voltearon al escuchar como se rompía la hoja, ella fingió que no había pasado nada, la maestra la observaba con curiosidad, ella murmuró que había sido un accidente y empezó a repetir de nuevo la operación en su cuaderno. Dolía, más de lo que había querido creer, quizá porque nunca los había visto, y porque hacerse a la idea de que las cosas marchaban así, era difícil de aceptar.

Otra mirada reflejaba enojo...ya habían quedado que debían de separarse de una buena vez, ahora tendría que recordarle las reglas del juego tan pronto empezara al descanso... pero por quién empezar primero, ¿por su hermana? o por su ¿cuñado?, sintió escalofríos, vamos... ni siquiera le habían pedido permiso a su padre...¡que les pasaba!

Un pedazo de gis le dio de lleno en la cabeza y todos rieron. Genial... Jun y sus infalibles métodos.

- le estoy preguntando que tanto mira afuera

- ¿eh?... un lémur volador

Todos rieron, Jun lo observó enojada.

- lo siento, estaba distraído

- que no se vuela a repetir

Haru se reía y trataba de seguir con al siguiente ecuación, Azula le dio un vistazo, pero no alcanzó a ver nada, desde su sitio la dirección no alcanzaba a distinguirse tan bien como quisiera. Borró un error que había cometido... un error, si ella era una experta en trigonometría...esto no estaba pasando...condenado Zuzu...no tenía que haberle dicho...

ooOoo

La tercera persona observaba y siente que todo se colapsa... que ahora tenían sentido muchas cosas que no quería comprender. Se sentía extraño...no era lo mismo escuchar rumores que verlo en vivo y en directo. Fijó su mirada en el libro, no debía de perder el control, debía de pensar en otra cosa que lo distrajera, no podía entrar en estado avatar en el salón, podía hacerle daño a los que estaban cerca de él, fijó su mirada en la lámina del libro.

- ¿pasa algo?

- oh... nada Onji

- parece que quisieras llorar

- creo que me entró una basurita en el ojo

- no te creo...

- que si...

- lo que tu digas Aang

- pies ligeros

- si Toph...

- toma – dijo alargándole un pañuelo

- gracias – dijo tratando de sonreír

- Señores... no estamos para pasar recaditos en clases... ¿Sucede algo en la última fila?... ¿se siente bien señor?

- eh... yo... – dijo Aang algo avergonzado - el poema es realmente conmovedor

- es su poema favorito – dijo rápidamente Toph

- vaya... así que tenemos un alma sensible a la poesía... ¿no es hermoso?

- si... – murmuró Toph repasando sus dedos por la hoja en braile...

…_Ella, por volverlo a ver,_

_salió a verlo al mirador;_

_él volvió con su mujer,_

_ella se murió de amor…_

Sus dedos brincaron buscando otra parte

…_Se entró de tarde en el río,_

_la sacó muerta el doctor;_

_dicen que murió de frío,_

_yo sé que murió de amor…_

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando puso atención a ciertas vibraciones. Teo la observó, hace días que se comportaba extraña, quizá fuera por las amenazas que había recibido en los últimos tiempos, tal vez sería por problemas de las materias, o algo más. Sabía que no era su asunto, pero le preocupaba.

ooo0O0ooo

- ejem

Los dos se separaron

- creí que el joven tenía clase de Historia de las Cuatro Naciones, ¿Y usted señorita Katara?, no esperaba verla aquí tan pronto

- problemas en Física murmuró

Zuko estaba en silencio y Katara sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

- pasen los dos a la dirección, justamente tengo que hablar con ustedes dos

- pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo

- lo sé

- ¿entonces?

- Tenemos que hablar…

- ¿sobre qué?

- Con Pakku su salida - dijo Bumi a Zuko – esto es importante

- ¿es sobre Aang y el estado Avatar? – dijo Katara

- Que perceptiva es… hablemos de eso y más… será una larga charla… ¿café?

Zuko estaba desconcertado, Katara aceptó de inmediato, no quería dormirse de nuevo.

ooo0O0ooo

Azula mordía con indiferencia su ensalada. Armada… mar… ella quería ser abogada, o dedicarse a la política, ella sabía que algo relacionado con las leyes eran lo suyo, seguir las reglas tal cual, interpretar lo que se decía, mas a su beneficio que al de otros… así era ella, pero el mar…era agua, lo opuesto a su elemento, una vida para los que no tenía un hogar al cual atarse o en su defecto que amaban demasiado a las caprichosas aguas y a la luna. Eso no era lo suyo, a ella le gustaba debatir, organizar y aplastar a sus rivales hasta que pidieran clemencia…

Ty Lee no se había acercado otra vez a Haru en el día, de hecho se había quedado al lado de Mai, conversaban acerca de la reacción en su casa y parecer recordaban los viejos tiempos, a ella no le importaba, su vista se perdía en el horizonte, muy lejos de ahí.

En el patio todos se movían como siempre, los de la clase de dibujo se peleaban con los que jugaban con pelotas y tierra control porque estaban cambiando el aspecto del sitio que habían elegido para dibujar. La mayoría de los maestros aire se habían agrupado en le mismo sitio, la gente del reino fuego bromeaba y conversaba en los alrededores, y los de la tribu agua estaban dispersos por el patio interior y exterior, al parecer muy ocupados en las actividades de la semana entrante.

Estaba tan ocupada meditando en la inmortalidad de los fénix, que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano, la chica de la tribu agua y el pequeño de las flechas entraban a la biblioteca de la escuela, ponían el letrero de cerrado y no volvían a verse hasta que cada uno abandonaba discretamente minutos antes de la salida.

oo0O0ooo

Ming transcribía unas cartas que le habían dejado, había tenido que reorganizar toda la agenda de la semana, había hecho numerosa llamadas cambiando y arreglando horarios de otras citas, pasando las mas urgentes al suplente de su jefe, que había llegado muy temprano para cubrir las reuniones mas importantes.

Cerca del medio día hizo su entrada al lugar un viejo conocido.

- Ming, todavía sigues como secretaría de mi terrible hermano

- ¡Sr Iroh!, tanto tiempo sin verlo… Jajaja, no es tan terrible

- Te deja trabajando horas extras…

- No… solo hago mi trabajo

- Te traje esto – dijo extendiéndole una bolsita con una caja de té

- Sabe como me gusta, no se hubiera molestado…

- Vine por unos asuntos de la escuela…

- Me temo que su hermano no está

- ¡Cómo!

- Salió el fin de semana rumbo a la Nación del Fuego

- ¿cómo!

- Al parecer surgieron imprevistos de último momento y dejó la ciudad de forma intempestiva

- Es una pena, pude encargarle un par de cosas…

- Si… una pena

- ¿Y Lo y Li?

- Salieron a desayunar con unos clientes

- Vaya , que no ha sido mi día de suerte

- Eso parece

- Pero fue un gusto verte Ming…por favor , diles a Lo y Li que las estuve buscando

- Claro que si

- Iroh abandonó la oficina con una expresión amable, al entrar al elevador cambió.

- así que ya se adelantó

ooo0O0ooo

Hora de la salida...

Katara se retiró con su maleta al entrenamiento de Pakku, al parecer iba a ser lo mismo de siempre y lo que estaba afinando sus detalles para la presentación de la semana entrante.

Las guerreras Kyoshi pasaron riendo, hoy entrenaban y comentaban los rumores como el resto de la escuela, especulaban , daban a conocer teorías tan extrañas como un tigre - armadillo , Suki se despidió de su novio y el empezó a caminar rumbo al salón de su hermana, pero al llegar al segundo piso el salón ya estaba vacío.

Sokka no había podido hablar con Katara en el descanso porque no la había encontrado, tampoco a Zuko y menos a Aang. Solo Toph estaba en las jardineras, sentada con los pies cruzados y una expresión indescifrable, una de sus manos se deslizaba en su aparato de música y la otra ajustaba sus audífonos.

… _And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen…_

- Toph…, Toph

Ella lo escuchó y su rostro reflejó desconcierto.

- Ah…Hola chico del boomerang

- ¿Toph has visto a Katara?

_- Sugar Queen_ dijo que tenia que hablar con pies ligeros

- ¿Y no has visto a Zuko?

- También está con ellos

- ¿también?

- No se que asuntos tenían que arreglar

- ¿Cómo?

- Si… cosas de ellos

- Si tiene que ver con su mágico control, ¿por que no estás con ellos?

- No hablan sobre eso

- ¿entonces?

- Cosas de ellos…

- ¿no han visto a Aang? – preguntó Teo

- No – dijo rápidamente Toph para sorpresa de Sokka

- Lástima , me habría gustado mostrarle el nuevo diseño

- ¿tienes el último planeador? – dijo Sokka

- Si… ¿quieres que te lo muestre?

- ¿sabes?, quizá más adelante… debo hablar un par de cosas con Toph, ¿no te importa?

- no, nos vemos dentro de un rato

- Gracias Teo

- Tan pronto Teo se alejó Sokka se sentó a su lado.

- ¿y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Puedes decírmelo – dijo mirándola fijamente

- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

- Como en los viejos tiempos, te escucho

- Es Aang

- ¿que pasa con Aang?

- Creo que vamos a terminar

- ¡qué!, ¡Cómo!, no es posible, son una pareja encantadora…

- Si…pero creo que esto no está funcionando – dijo con tristeza

- ¿te hizo o dijo algo?, porque si así fue no dudaré en reclamarle…

- No

- ¿entonces?

- Por eso están hablando

- ¿por ti?

- No, por Aang, el estado y todo eso…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- No estoy muy segura - dijo en un tono que le pareció sospechoso

- Toph…

- En serio Sokka, estoy bien

No parece…

Creo que ya llegaron por mi , dijo levantándose, por despídeme de los demás

Esta bien – dijo mientras se incorporaba, calzaba de nuevo sus zapatos y se acercaba al guardaespaldas que todas las tardes que no tenía entrenamiento iba por ella

Sokka la observó, encogió sus hombros y corrió a las escaleras, tenía por curiosidad por las últimas modificaciones de Teo al diseño de los planeadores de los maestros aire.

ooo0O0ooo

Es hora de la cena.

Sokka espera que su hermana diga algo, pero ella llegó como todos los días, se fue a hacer la tarea y después a ayudar a Gran Gran con la cena, su padre llegó mas tarde y no hubo oportunidad de platicar más, porque ella se retiró temprano, cuando fue a verla la luz de su habitación estaba apagada y ella dormía o fingía hacerlo.

Suki escucha atentamente a su abuelo, finalmente ha tomado una decisión; Zuko se encarga de la cena y escucha como su tío escribe en su computadora, debe de ser algo importante, porque lleva horas encerrado, solamente se escucha el sonido de las teclas, le preocupa cuando se pone así, pero no tiene nada mas que decir.

Aang esta en el templo, guarda silencio. La tarea está lista hace horas y Gyatso está a su lado, sentado en posición de flor de loto, en esta ocasión le trajo uno de esos viejos rollos de la biblioteca. El papel se ha vuelto amarillo, la tinta café, pero el mensaje es claro: debe aprender a manejar ese estado, no tiene idea como, pero dentro de unos días llegará alguien para ayudarlo.

No está seguro de que lo entienda, le han dicho que el control está relacionado con una de muchas formas de controlar el estado avatar. Cierra los ojos, se concentra en su respiración y trata de vaciar su mente…pero las palabras de Zuko y Katara danzan en su mente y parece que ha olvidado a alguien, pero no es así.

Lejos de ahí Toph cena con sus padres, los temas de siempre, amistades y conocidos, política, el club y preguntas de cortesía sobre la escuela. Come en silencio, toma los palillos de plata y quisiera jugar con ellos, pero no puede, no es educado, no es el momento, al principio quería decirles tantas cosas, pero todo se queda atrapado en su garganta.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (Bryke -sigh!-). Hay una referencia a la canción _Popular_ del musical _Wicked_ de Stephen Schwartz basado en le libro de G. Maguire (si, caí de nuevo XP) y cierta pelicula de Hayao Miyazaki. XD Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic en especial a: **_Kylek_** (espero que el capitulo despeje algunas dudas y genere mas, por cierto el Loto Blanco está trabajando desde el capítulo I, que no se mencione abiertamente... esa es otra historia **XD**), muchas gracias a **_Heart ILZ_** , _**Just Eowyn**_ , _**Barbara Maki **_(chocolate amargo?) , **_purplestar213_** e _**Impossible love a Jinko fan **_(grax!)

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXVI**

* * *

Ozai observa muy serio su reflejo desde el puente, los años no habían pasado en vano, _pero todavía me conservo_, se dice. Hace tiempo que extrañaba las costumbres y el clima de la Nación del Fuego, quizá no debía alejarse tanto del lugar, pero los negocios son negocios y a donde hablen de poder y dinero sabrán que está él. Es su naturaleza.

Los monjes que vivían en el templo Roku, encabezados por el superior servían a su familia desde los tiempos del abuelo Sozin, esperaba que siguieran siendo leales después del misterioso resplandor que había conmocionado a todos hace unos días , su familia los habían apoyado mucho, lo mínimo que podían hacer era ayudarlos en su búsqueda.

Un grupo de turistas pasó en una lancha interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lago, las aves del lugar se alejaron al notar su presencia, otro grupo de turistas tomaba fotografías y seguían a un monje que hacía de guía en el lugar, el clima era cálido y desde su sitio podía apreciar el pequeño pabellón rojo oculto entre rocas y vegetación.

Ese sitio había marcado de una forma u otra su existencia.

Hace muchos años había visto cruzar ese mismo puente a la mujer con la que había pensado compartir su vida, había sido uno de varios encuentros arreglados, como todos los encuentros de la familia real. Recordó otra vez que pasearon por ese mismo puente, ella le había tomado un poco de confianza y le había puesto un sobrenombre, el único que le había gustado en su vida:_ Xifeng_, le había dicho que se parecía esa ave, porque era capaz de brillar como nadie, volverse cenizas y renacer como solo lo hacía aquella legendaria ave.

Pero las cosa habían salido mal, quizá era el sino, quizá los miembros de su familia estaban malditos, porque siempre era lo mismo. Su pasión por el poder había eclipsado el posible amor que hubiera podido desarrollar por ella, y _ella _no era tonta, se dio cuenta de eso antes de que naciera su primer hijo, entonces las cosas empeoraron, pretendieron arreglarlo todo con otro, nació Azula, no funcionó, sus relación se deterioró y se hicieron más distantes... observó otra vez su reflejo, recordar solo lo ponía de mal humor, quien sabe a dónde estaría en estos momentos, hace tiempo le había perdido la pista. El monje se acercó con paso rápido y ligero, fingió que se encontraban en el puente y lo invitó a visitar el templo. Con paso firme se alejaron del lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el pabellón rojo, una mujer tomaba fotos como muchos otros turistas del lugar, cuando su lente enfocó el puente sintió que el piso se movía. Después de tanto tiempo lo veía otra vez, no había cambiado mucho, todavía se veía tan apuesto y arrogante como el día en que lo abandonó.

Pero esto no había sido planeado, quizá fuera un accidente, o tal vez se tratara de que la vida deparaba sorpresas cuando menos se lo esperaba, tomó algunas fotografías más.

_- Xifeng_ - murmuró,

Él no era su objetivo…pero ya le llegaría su hora.

Tomó aire, recobró la compostura y siguió al grupo de turistas que recorrían el lugar.

ooo0O0ooo

No es un día normal, no es un día común...Toph no se ha cambiado su vestido, no llevaba su maleta de entrenamiento, no se veía tranquila ni de buen humor y Aang se lo había hecho notar. Por toda respuesta lo había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado al campo para sorpresa de muchos de los alumnos que llegaban al colegio esa mañana. Primero hubo un silencio, después empezaron a hablar y la conversación subió de tono.

- pero Toph...

- he dicho

- ¡pero no es justo!

- más bien no es justo para mí, ¿sabes como me siento?

- tengo una idea

- ¡solo una idea!...escucha bien pies ligeros, ¡que sea una maestra tierra no quiere decir que tenga un corazón de piedra!

- pero...

- sé bien cuanto quisiste , corrección ...quieres a Katara

- ¡pero eso fue en el pasado!

- ¡pues no parece!

- ¡parece que no confías en mí!

- ¡pues no me das armas para creer en ti!, ¡ni siquiera estoy segura si me quieres o solo me estás usando!

- ¡qué!

- después de lo que he visto ni siquiera tuve el valor de hablar con mis padres, esto puede que sea un capricho pasajero

- ¡capricho!

- ¿Qué otro nombre le darías a todo lo que has hecho?, ¿sabes? , me pregunté si valía la pena pasar por los problemas con tus fans y enfrentarme con mis padres por alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere

- Toph...

- admítelo pies ligeros, solo estás a mi lado por que no querías estar solo

- ¡no!, no, las cosas no son así

- ¡vamos!, estoy ciega, pero lo que sientes es evidente

- no, Toph, estás malinterpretando todo

- claro que no

- escucha…

- para mi todo está muy claro, hemos terminado

- ¡Toph! – dijo mientras la maestra tierra se alejaba con su bolso rumbo al salón y levantaba los bloques de tierra que había a su paso para impedir que la siguiera.

ooo0O0ooo

- ¡es tarde! – gritó Katara sal salir de su casa - ¡tardísimo!

Sokka había salido hace más de 15 minutos, ni siquiera se había tomado un poco de pan o fruta, le había arrebatado el vaso con jugo de manzana a Gran Gran, le había dado un beso en la mejilla a su padre y a Gran Gran y había salido de volada. Por poco la atropellaban al cruzar una calle, pisó la cola de un gato volador y tuvo que esquivar sus arañazos…un chicle se pegó en su zapato.

Pero todo fue inútil. Cuando llegó a la escuela la puerta estaba cerrada y el vigilante la veía desde el otro lado de la reja con una expresión burlona.

- señorita , ya le había dicho que llegara temprano

- por favor…. ¿tengo que entregar la tarea de geografía!

- La puerta se abrirá hasta la segunda hora

- Solo por esta ocasión

- Ya se lo había advertido…

- ¡por favor tengo que ir a clase!

- no puede pasar

- ¡¡cómo que no!!, es la primera vez que llego tarde

- Como ya le dije a la señorita, abriré hasta la segunda hora – dijo poniendo el candado y metiéndose a su caseta.

Katara le hizo una seña que Gran Gran consideraría impropia de una señorita.

- Quien lo diría… _Sugar Queen_ llega tarde, que extraño

- ¡Cállate _sifu hotman_!, tu llegaste mas tarde

- un par de segundos

- pero tarde al fin y al cabo

- Así que de malas

- Nooooooo, como crees

- ¿examen?

- ¡me maté toda la noche para hacer esa tarea de los mapitas y me quedé dormida!

- Es solo un mapa

- ¡pero me costó trabajo! – dijo dejándose caer frente a la puerta. ¡no me moveré de aquí hasta que me deje pasar!, así me tenga que encadenar a la puerta…

- Haga lo que quiera – dijo el guardia desde la caseta – ¡yo se lo advertí antes!

- ¿No nos va a abrir? – preguntó el maestro fuego

- No – dijo el guardia

- Podemos romper las cadenas o tirar la puerta – dijo a la chica

- La escuela se las cobrará y los suspenderán , que será peor que llegar tarde

- Lo congelaré

- La reportaré con el director

En ese momento el estomago de Katara decidió unirse al coro de quejas.

- ¿sabes que?, vámonos a desayunar – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¿qué?, ¡cómo puedes decir eso!

- Mi tío salió temprano de casa, yo me quedé dormido, está claro que no nos van a abrir la puerta hasta la segunda hora y tu no has comido nada, tu estómago ya protestó

- Pero…

- Vamos , yo invito - dijo ayudándola a levantarse – regresaremos para la segunda hora

ooo0O0ooo

El rumor de la pelea entre Aang y Toph recorrió la escuela como si fuera pólvora en cuestión de segundos. La maestra tierra le pidió a Onji que se quedaran a su lado para evitar que el maestro aire se acercara a ella. Los rumores de la pelea eran variados y disparatados, desde que se habían pelado por que ella había recordado como la había sacado con trampas de aire control del cuadrilátero en aquel lejano estruendo Tierra, hasta que por culpa de uno de ellos Momo se había ido de casa.

Y los rumores corrían, su multiplicaban, distorsionaban y pasaban de boca en boca.

La mayor parte de los dejaron de prestar atención a Haru y a Ty Lee, para alegría de Mai que ya estaba cansada de que le hicieran preguntas bobas, al parecen entre las noticias y especulaciones sobre el posible regreso del avatar, los chismes, la rutina, las tareas, los regaños, las felicitaciones y los castigos habituales, yodo parecía retomar su curso.

Casi todo.

Aang veía de lejos a Toph, era extraño verla rodeada de algunas de sus compañeras de clase, parecía tan normal y tan lejana...y el no sabía que hacer, en su vida había pasado pro algo así. Su primer pensamiento fue pedir consejo de alguien mayor, pero Sokka parecía muy ocupado, Haru estaba repasando sus apuntes y Zuko no se veía por ningún lado. Teo y Kuro se acercaron a él, parecían preocupados por su actitud, es que era un poco extraño ver separados por razones inexplicables a los mayores bromistas que hubiera conocido Omashu.

ooo0O0ooo

_Colegio Ba Sing Se. _

Longshot observaba tranquilamente las ilustraciones de un cómic, Smellerbee estaba al lado de Duque preguntándole el cuestionario de Historia antigua de Ba Sing Se, Jet está sentado como si nada...la posición de todos parece casual, porque así debe de ser después de haber hecho una travesura más en la oficina del director. De pronto una chica de uniforme verde y trenzas se plantó frente al líder del grupo.

- Jet... ¡vas a morir!

- no fue para tanto... – dice mordiendo la ramita, hasta que la ve -¿o si?

- vamos...después de esto Long Feng me comerá con la mirada cada que me vea...

- no es tan malo

- ¡no es tan malo por que tú no eres el del problema!

- ¡que sensible!

- ¡nada de sensible!... ¡después de lo que pasé mas vale que las fotos de Lee valgan la pena!

Jet hizo una señal y Duque se distrajo, Smellerbee automáticamente se metió una tira de goma de mascar a la boca, Duque sacó un sobre amarillo y se lo dio a Jin. Ella literalmente desgarró el papel y contempló cinco fotografías de Lee, un buen ángulo, dos con el uniforme de maestro fuego, del torneo pasado, una leyendo, otra tomando el sol y una mas bailando con ella.

- si tienes alguna queja, nuestro amigo Longshot puede resolverla

- vaya... parece que tenemos a un futuro paparazzi

El chico rodó los ojos, se encogió de hombros y pasó una hoja de su lectura. Jet le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora que había derretido a muchas en Omashu y Ba Sing Se, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en las fotografías de Lee que ni siquiera la notó.

- bien , parece que todo está en orden

- diría que fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

- ¿negocios?, no sé de que estás hablando Jet – le dijo mientras sonreía satisfecha y se alejaba del lugar, no le convenía que empezaran a sospechar de ella.

- Jet

- ¿si Sme?

- esta vez no funcionará

- ¿no funcionará?

- le acabas de dar un motivo más para que te ignore

- ¿de que hablas? – dijo observándola

- solo digo que después de tu experiencia con la _mitómana mas grande del mundo_, ella podría ser lo que necesitas

Jet frunció la boca y observó como se detenía al lado de Meng.

- ¿por qué tan contenta Jin?

- buenos negocios

- ¿buenos negocios?

- sip...

- que raro... el libro de las nubes, decía que la que tiene forma de conejo esponjoso no es de buena suerte

- son solo nubes Meng

- ¿eso crees?

- bueno... cambian todo el tiempo, es difícil decir si se trata de un conejo esponjoso o de un tierno alce dientes de sable

- ¡peor!

Se escuchó un estallido proveniente de la dirección, todos los alumnos se voltearon hacia el edificio donde estaba la dirección, algunos maestros corrieron para ver que pasaba, un grupo de Dai Li se adelantó para controlar la situación. Jin sintió que una enorme gota caía de su cabeza, así que ese era el resultado de su pequeño negocio.

- ahora si se pasaron...

- ya decía yo que era de mala suerte

- es oficial, creo que después de esto entro en los primeros sitios de la lista negra

Una bomba de chicle explotó.

Long Feng salió de la dirección cubierto completamente de algo viscoso de color verde, sus alumnos rieron al verlo, no era difícil saber quienes habían sido los autores, tenía todo el estilo del dolor de cabeza de Long Feng en Ba Sing Se: _The Freedom Fighters._

ooo0O0ooo

Katara y Zuko no regresaron a la segunda ni a la tercera hora…

Habían ido a una cafetería cercana al centro comercial de Ba Sing Se, cuando terminaron de desayunar, al terminar los alimentos se veían bastante contentos, habían hablado de todo y nada, Zuko ya sabía por que Katara odiaba las papas a la francesa y ella se enteró por adoraba los patos tortuga. Como todavía era muy temprano, la escuela estaba unas calles y estaban pasando un rato muy agradable se fueron a dar una vuelta por las tiendas, y pasaron frente al cine.

- ¡ya salió!

- ¡que salió?

- la película inspirada en el drama del avatar Kuruk

- …

- ¡vamos a verla!

- ¡qué!, ¿Y las clases?

- Creo que ya no llegamos – dijo observando su reloj

- ¿Que fue de la chica estudiosa y que seguía las reglas?

- Creo que se la comió el lobo feroz

- ¿Cuál lobo feroz? – dijo sonriendo

- Creo que eres una mala influencia – dijo sacando la lengua

- ¿mala influencia yo?, si yo soy la pobre víctima…

- Si claro…yo no soy la responsable de que tu despertador no sonara

- Katara… ¿no debáis entregar…?

- La verdad es que es la primera vez que falto a clase, no creo que me reprueben por no llevar una tarea… además nunca me había ido de pinta

- bueno...ultimamente no tenía razones para faltar a clases

En eso Zuko vio pasar una figura muy familiar, lo que les faltaba, tomó la mano de Katara e hizo que entraran a la primera tienda que vieron y le encasquetó un enorme sombrero de paja con un velo que le ocultaba la cara.

- se te ven bien

- ¡que sucede!, ¿a quién viste?

- no voltees , no hay que atraer su atención

- ¿Pakku? – dijo nerviosa

- Peor

- ¡quién?

- El tío de Mai

- ¿el tío de Mai?

- el de apariencia troglodita...debemos de salir de aquí antes de que nos reconozca

- ¿por qué debemos huir de él?

- porque no quiero problemas, me da mala espina, anda, deja eso y regresemos al colegio

- pero tenemos que pasar frente a él, esta justo en la salida

- ¿Qué hará a estas horas y en un sitio...?

El hombre se dirigió a una tienda del centro comercial, Zuko fingió que observaba una máscara de teatro, Katara levantó un poco el velo y observó con cuidado los movimientos del hombre y sus acompañantes.

- ¿no es esa la tienda de la mamá de Haru?

- ¿su mamá tiene una tienda?

- si, algo de productos orgánicos...ya los conoces, tipo ecologista, nada de conservadores y cosas por el estilo

- no lo sabía

- parece que tiene problemas con esos hombres

- no es nuestro problema

- pero Haru es nuestro amigo

- ¿te has dado cuenta de que Haru ha empezado a convertirse en sinónimo de problemas?

- no lo había notado

- además no nos podemos aparecer así, se supone que deberíamos de estar en clases

- no me perdonaría que le pasara a algo sabiendo que pude ayudar, no la podemos dejar sola

Zuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? – dijo la dependiente de la tienda

- si – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¿si? – dijo Katara

- tú sígueme la corriente...

- ¿si?

- se lo que podemos hacer, rápido...

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka había olvidado su diccionario en casa y sabía que su hermana llevaba el suyo, porque tenía la misma clase ese día, fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que no había llegado a clases, que nadie la había visto, pensó que la vería a la segunda hora, pero no la encontró por ningún lado y empezó a sospechar. Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta el salón de Zuko, donde le preguntó a _Foamyguy _si lo había visto, el chico dijo que no.

- Sokka... te estaba buscando

- ahora no Suki

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Katara no aparece por ningún lado!

- debe de aparecer, seguramente fue...

- en su salón dicen que no llegó a clases – dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza – y Zuko tampoco está en su salón, no lo han visto en todo el día

- espera... ¿cómo?

- ¡no están!

- Sokka, tranquilo, no saques conclusiones precipitadas

- le pregunté a alguna de tus amigas que va en su salón, pero dice que su lugar lleva horas vacío

- ¿que vas a hacer?

- hablar con la fuente de todos los males

- ¿es necesario?

- quien más sabrá de su hermano

- la buscaré en otro sitio, no creo que hayan escapado, no son como... bueno...

Sokka bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, le preguntó a Toph si no había visto a Katara, ella contestó con un movimiento negativo, Aang no se veía por ningún lado. Genial... ¡cuando más lo necesitaba!

Atravesó el Hall, accidentalmente chocó con dos chicos del reino tierra que le dirigieron una desagradable mirada, el hizo un rápido gesto de disculpa y corrió hasta los árboles. Azula y sus amigas.

Mai compartía sus alimentos con su novio, al parecer tenía alguna extraña fascinación por los patillos exóticos y se veían bastante tranquilos. Ty Lee se entretenía cepillando el cabello de Azula mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción.

…_an with an assist for me_

_to be who __you'll be_

_instead the dreary who-you-were…are_

_there's nothing that can stop you_

_from becoming popu-_

_ler… lar_

_la la la la_

_we´re gonna make_

_you popular…_

De pronto calló.

Azula observó la silueta de quien le tapaba el sol.

- miren nada más, ¡que sorpresas nos depara el oceano!

- ¡tú!

- se supone que las gentes educadas saludan

- ¡dime que le hiciste!

- exactamente de quién o de que estás hablando

- ¡de mi hermana!

- tu hermana... ah, si, la campesina... no la he visto en todo el día y no me importa lo que pase con ella

- no está por ningún lado

- ¿y se supone que es mi culpa?

- tu hermano tampoco aparece por ningún lado

Mai le dirigió una mirada de horror a Azula y se encontró con la de Ty Lee.

- no controlo sus actos – dijo la princesa

- pero antes lo hacías

- bueno... eso era en tiempos pasados...

- se que tu puedes localizarlo, tienes los medios

- tal vez – dijo en un tono suave

- ¡encuéntralo!... por favor

- ¿y qué ganaría con eso?

- mi gratitud eterna – dijo temblando de rabia

- para lo que me sirve – dijo observando sus uñas perfectamente pulidas

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- eso quería escuchar

Su mirada era la de un cazador observa satisfecho como su presa se revuelve en el fondo de una trampa que hace mucho había preparado.

ooo0O0ooo

- me siento ridícula – dijo Katara

- sabes que puede ser peor

- apresúrate, parece que han empezado y veo que quieren destrozar el aparador

- bien – dijo Katara saliendo con su disfraz

- no te vez mal

- lo mismo digo

- ¿nos cuida las mochilas? – le dijo a la dependiente

- supongo que no las pueden llevar, les recuerdo que si le hacen algún daño a la ropa tendrán que pagar los disfraces – dijo la dependiente – pero si pueden hacer algo por la señora...será genial

- si ve que tenemos problemas pida ayuda a Bumi de Omashu

- ¿el viejo loco del lémur?

- si... – dijo Katara

- es cliente frecuente, no se preocupen, yo le avisaré

ooo0O0ooo

Suki no tuvo noticia alguna, fue hasta la puerta, pero el vigilante no le supo decir nada, simplemente se limitó a decir que los que llegaban tarde se quedaban afuera. preguntó a cuantos veía, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, al final se encontró con Sokka sentado frente al auditorio, tenía las manos en la cabeza y apretaba su celular con fuerza.

- Sokka

- mmm

- ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- no

- ¿encontraste a Katara?

- tampoco

- ¿Qué dice _la fuente de todos los males_?

- que me dirá donde está su hermano si salgo con ella

- no quita el dedo del renglón... ¿que le dijiste?

- que lo iba a pensar y ella dijo que sería mi culpa si algo le pasaba a mi hermana

- ¿y no hay otra manera?...

- no se me ocurre nada

- ¿_Foamy guy_ no tiene su teléfono?

- no

- ¿y su tío?

- tampoco lo he visto en todo el día

- ¿no estará con él?

- tal vez, pero Katara tiene teléfono

Sokka marcó automáticamente:

_- lo sentimos, el numero que usted marcó no esta disponible... -_ click

- lo trae apagado

- o quizá se lo robaron, o quizá le pasó algo malo...

- ¿ya el hablaste a tu abuela?

- no la quiero preocupar...

Suki suspiró.

- debemos encontrarla cuanto antes...

- Sokka...

- ¿si?

- ve con ya sabes quien

- ¡pero Suki!...

- ¿estas preocupado por tu hermana?

- es evidente

- ve con ella

- pero...

Sokka se volvió hacia ella y le dio un beso.

- siento todo lo que está ocurriendo

- confío en ti, se que encontrarás una manera de salir de esta, ya me las arreglaré con mi cuñadita mas tarde...

ooo0O0ooo

Toph entró en el gimnasio del reino tierra y se sentó en las primeras gradas. No se había cambiado, esperaba que si llegaba antes podría decirle a _Sugar Queen_ que se sentía mal y que por el día de hoy ella entrenara sola con Aang. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pasaban los minutos y no había señales.

- ¿hola? – dijo Aang desde a puerta

Toph maldijo la hora en que se le había ocurrido esperarla ahí.

- Toph...

- no te me acerques

- por favor...no seas así

- fui muy clara

- han pasado unas horas y esto es horrible, no lo puedo soportar

- jamás pensaste en mi

- si lo hice dijo al tiempo que le extendía algo frente a ella

- cabeza de aire, te recuerdo que no puedo ver

- sé que tienes un buen olfato y unas manos delicadas

- ¿Qué es?

- extiende tu mano

Toph dudó y extendió su mano hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Aang.

- toca con mucho cuidado

- ¿qué es esto?

- una flor...

- ya se que es una flor bobo

- pero no una flor cualquiera... es un extraño ejemplar de _lily panda_

- ¿y para que me va a servir esto?

- espero que sirva como una disculpa

- ¿disculpa?

- si... no quiero que terminemos

Toph sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿me perdonas?

- ¿estoy roja? – dijo llevándose una mano a la cara

- si...estás roja como una manzana

- ¿Toph?

- eres un bobo pies ligeros, diría que es una hermosa flor, pero como no puedo ver...

- con eso basta

Toph se sonrojó aún más, después movió la cabeza, dejó con cuidado la flor sobre sus cosas y avanzó al centro de la explanada de tierra y le hizo un gesto a Aang para que entrara.

- basta de momentos cursis pies de bailarina, tenemos que entrenar, ¿dónde está _Sugar Queen_?

- la verdad es que no sé...no puse atención, solo vi a Sokka corriendo de un lado a otro, no debe tardar

- bueno... entrenemos

- pero si estas vestida como princesa

- ¿y eso que?, ¿acaso crees que estos vestidos son un estorbo?

- bueno... son muy bonitos y podrías ensuciarte

Toph tronó sus dedos.

- verás, joven discípulo...eso no importa – dijo levantando sus manos y moviendo sus pies con agilidad levantando varios pedazos de roca – un maestro tierra sabe que eso no es un problema cuando domina su elemento

- ¿en serio?

- observa y aprende – dijo dirigiendo los ataques contra Aang, que apenas si alcanzó a esquivar una de las rocas

- atácame

- pero...

- un vestido se puede reponer... ¿que pasaría si te atacan en un lugar público?, no me vas decir que huirás por que vas bien vestido...

- ¡claro que no!

- ¡que esperas para atacar!

Y pelearon... ,corrección, entrenaron felizmente hasta quedar cubiertos de tierra.

ooo0O0ooo

Azula estaba lista para irse cuando Sokka la abordó.

- muy bien, tu ganas

- ¿perdón?

- haré lo que quieras, pero ayúdame a encontrar a tu hermano y a la mía

- firma este papel – dijo extendiéndole una hoja – puedes leerlo, especifica las condiciones de mi ayuda con lujo de detalles

Sokka le dio una rápida mirada al papel.

_Yo Sokka de la Tribu Agua, me comprometo a salir con la princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego durante los tres días que dure el Festival de las Cuatro Naciones (jueves a sábado), por concepto de la ayuda de._.. tra la la , tra la la ...bla bla... _de no cumplir con mi parte, serviré como esclavo el resto del año y aceptaré la superioridad de la princesa Azula y..._la, bla , bla, tra ,la la, la , la

- esta bien

- necesitamos testigos... Ty Lee, Mai...

Las dos se acercaron

- ¿quiénes serán tus testigos?

Sokka se volvió y se encontró con un sorprendido Haru y con Suki que no perdía un segundo del detalle, le hizo una seña y ellos se acercaron. Tanto los implicados como los testigos firmaron, el original y dos copias.

- aquí tienes dijo sonriendo - _ahora tu nombre me pertenece_

Sokka lo observó aterrado, Ty Lee y Mai se rieron.

- siempre quise decirlo

- muy graciosa – dijo Sokka

Suki tomó la copia y empezó a leer con detalle para descubrir las posibles trampas del contrato

- muy bien, estoy esperando – dijo Sokka

Azula sacó su celular y empezó a mover las teclas

- eso ya lo intenté, los números están fuera de servicio

- ¿y eso qué?, el celular de mi hermano tiene un chip para localizarlo tenga el teléfono encendido o no

- ¡qué!

- somos gente importante – dijo sonriendo – y la gente de logística utiliza el maravilloso GPS y nos saca de apuros

Sokka se llevó una palma a la frente.

- creo que los encontré

Todos se inclinaron sobre la pantalla.

- parece que está... ¿en el centro comercial? - dijo Ty Lee

- a mi hermano no le gusta de compras, pero apuesto que a la tuya si – dijo Azula

- ¿Qué hacen ahí? – dijo Sokka

- apuesto que no fueron a rezar – dijo Mai

- ahora se mueven por la calle principal... ¿no les parece muy rápido? – dijo la chica de ojos grises

- que extraño – dijo Azula- doblaron por la avenida y ahora...parece que vienen hacia la escuela...se detienen, quizá tomaron un carro...

- Voy a buscarlos a la salida, deben de aparecer en cualquier momento – dijo Haru

- te acompaño – dijo Sokka

- no, tu te quedas, que vaya Mai

- ¿yo?

- si... a menos que quieras conmoción por ver a Haru y a Ty Lee

- perfecto, dijo siguiendo a Haru a la salida

ooo0O0ooo

Un camión llegó a la escuela con un pedido especial. El guardia llamó a la dirección, le dijeron que recibiera el paquete y las dos macetas y la bolsa fueron llevadas rápidamente a la dirección. Haru y Mai llegaron a la entrada pero no veían nada, era hora de la salida, había muchos alumnos, algunos padres de familia, el eterno caos del fin de clases.

Tan pronto los guardias se retiraron de la dirección, Bumi observó las macetas.

- muy bien, ya pueden salir

Dos pares de manos removieron las tapas y respiraron. Zuko salió rápidamente, todavía iba vestido de negro y se quitó la máscara.

- hace mucho calor

Katara salió, llevaba el cabello suelto y la cara pintada y se abanicaba con un gran sombrero de paja.

- espero que las acciones de la amable dueña de la tienda de disfraces y de mi buen amigo de la florería estén justificadas

- lo sentimos mucho – dijo Zuko

- pero esos odiosos iba a destruir la tienda de la madre de Haru, no podíamos dejar las cosas así

- tres hombres congelados, otro par con fracturas múltiples, un anaquel roto, una dulce ancianita que creyó que ya estaba en el mundo de los espíritus, tres llamadas histéricas a la policía, un exorcista... la lista sigue, ¿se puede saber qué hacían ustedes dos en el centro comercial en horario de clases?

- llegamos tarde – respondió Zuko – y se nos hizo fácil ir al centro comercial en lo que abrían de nuevo la puerta

- fue accidental que nos encontráramos con esos extorsionadores

- debería de expulsarlos por tres días por faltar a clases

Katara observó aterrada al director y Zuko pensó que podía emplear esos días para dar un último repaso a las guías.

- pero no lo haré...

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Zuko

- ¿quiere que lo expulse?

- no... pero por que no lo hará...

- porque ustedes, par desobedientes, nos ayudaron a combatir uno de los problemas , eso si que fue inesperado

- ¿Cuáles problemas? – dijo Katara, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara y se quitaba parte del maquillaje

- ah si, están castigados por tres semanas, ya que les gusta tanto estar juntos...tendrán que aprender un par de lecciones al respecto

Zuko y Katara lo miraron con extrañeza.

- y no le pueden decir nada de esto a nadie, creo que será le peor parte de su castigo

Katara se mordió los labios y Zuko frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cabeza

- quizá su castigo disminuya con un par de misiones

- ¿que clase de misiones?

- Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento

Zuko observó fijamente al director. Misiones, ¿Para quién?, ¿Con que objetivo?, ¿para qué?

- pero... - empezó a decir la maestra agua

- creo que ciertas personas llevan horas buscándolos, espero que tengan una buena excusa

- apuesto que Sokka me va a matar

_- nos_

ooo0O0ooo

Hora de la salida.

Mai y Haru regresaron sin noticias de Zuko, Azula estaba en el barandal y le señaló al joven de la tribu agua a su hermana, cuando esta salía de la dirección. Suki corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Katara!

- ¿Suki?

- ¿dónde has estado?

- castigada por acumular muchos reportes por llegar tarde , para variar

- nos tenías muy preocupados – dijo Sokka cuando llegó hasta ella

- me quedé dormida en el salón de detención , casi no he dormido en la semana – dijo bostezando

- ¡a la próxima avisa! – gritó su hermano - ¿Por qué tienes el celular apagado?

- ¿lo apagué?... – no lo había notado – dijo buscando el teléfono en su mochila

- Katara...vas a morir... – dijo Suki – algún día...

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿sucedió algo malo?

- adivina...

- hermanita...tenemos todo el camino para que nos cuentes lo que realmente ocurrió

- no se de que hablas

- Katara... – dijo Suki mientras se encaminaban a la salida

Zuko ya estaba muy lejos cuando su hermana volvió a buscarlo por medio del GPS, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado con ellos dos, pero que importaba, le habían dado una oportunidad en un millón y eso era lo importante.

ooo0O0ooo

Esa noche Meng volvió a revisar las predicciones de las nubes, pero no sacó nada en claro; la madre de Haru le preparó su familia la cena vegetariana mas deliciosa que había hecho hasta entonces, el señor de las coles observó amorosamente su pequeña parcela recién reconstruida, Hakkoda observaba con interés un artículo de _La flama del Oeste_ , Iroh cortaba las guías que eran inútiles de su bonsái mientras Zuko repasaba la guía de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se y la pequeña Bei Fong se había quedado en el balcón de su habitación.

- cariño, ¿puedo pasar?

- si mamá

- antes de la cena me dijiste que tenías que contarme algo

- si

La madre de Toph observó a su hija. Esa tarde que había regresado de la escuela venía tan empolvada como en el tiempo en el que iba al Liceo de Señoritas, pero a diferencia de aquel entonces se veía más feliz que nunca. Ella le había ordenado que tomara inmediatamente un baño y Toph casi se había puesto a tararear una melodía.

- ¿y tiene que ver con ese bonito ejemplar de _lily panda_?

- si

- muy bien Toph... te escucho y espero que la explicación sea buena... porque si es lo que sospecho vamos a tener algunos problemas

ooo0O0ooo

_Kyoshigirl01_: toc , toc… se puede?

_MoonWolf_: ¡Suki!... estaba muy preocupado...pensé que no te conectarías

_Kyoshigirl01_: Sokka, trato de decirte algo importante

_MoonWolf_: ¿es sobre Katara?

_Kyoshigirl01_: no

MoonWolf: ¿sobre el contrato?

_Kyoshigirl01_: tampoco... está muy bien hecho, se nota a leguas que se quiere dedicar a eso

_MoonWolf_: genial... yo que esperaba algun error...

_Kyoshigirl01_: diré que son aterradoras las clausulas en caso de incumplimiento del contrato

MoonWolf: ¡fabuloso!

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¿te he dicho que eres muy sobreprotector con tu hermana?

_MoonWolf_: es mi única hermana, como no voy a serlo

_El usuario Kyoshigir envió el timbre – Buuu!-_

_Kyoshigirl01_: Sokka, mi abuelo tomó su decisión, se va a Kyoshi, no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad

_MoonWolf_: eso quiere decir...

_Kyoshigirl01_: que yo me quedo

_MoonWolf_: ¡en serio!

_El usuario MoonWolf ha hecho sonar el timbre de fiesta._

_Kyoshigirl01_: al menos hasta que acabe el año, acordó con el director que es lo mejor para mi

_MoonWolf_: ¡algo es algo!, ¿con quién te quedarás?

_Kyoshigirl01_: con unas amigas, guerreras Kyoshi también

_MoonWolf_: ¿cómo?

_Kyoshigirl01_: somos cinco, sus padres son parte del equipo de mi abuelo, vivirán conmigo

_MoonWolf_: ya veo...

_Kyoshigirl01_: han dicho que si nos comportamos y todo sale bien nos dejarán quedarnos el último año _solas_

_MoonWolf_: confían mucho en ustedes

_Kyoshigirl01_: somos las guerreras Kyoshi...¿quién me crees?, ¿las amigas de Azula?

_MoonWolf_: no seas tan cruel

_Kyoshigirl01_: lo siento, no pude evitarlo

_MoonWolf_: siento que Katara nos mintió

_Kyoshigirl01_: ¿también lo notaste?

_MoonWolf_: algo hizo

_Kyoshigirl01_: no me extrañaría...pero tarde o temprano nos enteraremos

MoonWolf: solo espero que sea antes de que se meta en más lios

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Xifeng (ch.) fénix

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (Bryke -sigh!-).

_En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos_

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, en especial a_ : **Impossible love a Jinko Fan** , **Just Eowyn** ,_ **Barbara Maki**, _**Loconexion**_, _**Kaylek**_, y **_Heart ILZ_**.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXVII**

* * *

_Corría hasta que sentía que las extremidades le fallaban y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, seguía corriendo pero ellos le llevaban una ventaja considerable._

_- ¡¡espera!!_

_Escuchaba risas._

_- Katara, espera… no vayas con él_

_Pero ella seguía corriendo, se reía, se abrazaba, se besaba… y las caricias que compartían dejaban de parecer inocentes como al principio y empezaban a subir de tono…_

_- ¡deja a mi hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Solo escuchaba risas, muchas risas, el tropezaba, los perdía de vista, solo había oscuridad._

_- No grites que no soy tu hermana – le decía otra voz a sus espaldas_

_- ¡tú! – decía incorporándose_

_- ¡que sueños mas aburridos tienes!, yo pensé que tendrías más imaginación_

_- ¡tienes que perseguirme hasta en sueños! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza_

_- ¿Perseguirte? – reía – no es necesario, ya eres mío_

_- ¡Qué!_

_- aquí está tu firma, tu lo aceptaste – dijo mostrándole una hoja frente a él, después pasaba su mano con una flama azul bajo el papel y empezaba a iluminarse y letras de color rojo sangre surgían con una nueva cláusula:_

"_...y después recibir ayuda de la fuente de todos los males, el firmante jura que la princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego será dueña de su cuerpo y de su espíritu, en el plano físico y en el más allá hasta el fin de los días"_

_- ¡¡nooooooooooooo!!_

_- siiiiii_

Entonces se cayó de la cama. Se pasó su mano por su costado, le iba a doler durante todo el día. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana. Se incorporó y salió, la habitación de Katara tenía la puerta entreabierta y su hermana dormía tranquilamente.

Con cuidado se acercó a su mochila y la sacó. Se la llevó a su habitación y bajo la luz de su lámpara de bolsillo la revisó buscando evidencias de lo que había hecho el día anterior. No había nada, es más, parecía que no había sido abierta, todo en orden, su lapicera, los cuadernos, los libros, el condenado diccionario que tanto necesitaba...

Se sintió mal por desconfiar de su hermana, pero no había nada, quizá estaba siendo demasiado sobre protector, y por eso ahora estaba comprometido a pasar tres días al lado del ser más aterrador de la tierra.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, observó a la luna afuera, la noche parecía más oscura y se preguntó que sería de Yue en el mundo de los espíritus, si estaría observando todas sus peripecias. Quien sabe que cosas estaría pagando de otras vidas con una hermana como la suya. Regresó la mochila a la habitación de su hermana y se sentó en las escaleras. Tenía que pedirle a Suki el documento para estudiarlo con cuidado y evitar que Azula lo hiciera caer en otra de sus trampas. Ahora le preocupaba que su sueño pudiera ser verdad y que existiera una cláusula secreta.

El despertador de su hermana sonó momentos después y escuchó como se esforzaba por levantarse, el sonido de la ducha. Al parecer el escarmiento del día anterior había bastado para que se levantara temprano. Sokka se restregó la cara, esto le pasaba por preocuparse por todo...pero había algo que le hacía pensar que su hermana estaba metida en algo mas complejo, algo distinto a la ocasión que había parecido entrar en una sociedad secreta de maestros agua con Pakku, distinto a la ocasión de la subasta y él lo iba a averiguar a como diera lugar. Porque nada se escapaba de su instinto detectivesco... al menos eso quería creer. Se incorporó de un salto, fue a su habitación, acomodó las cosas en su mochila y se metió a bañar.

A la hora del desayuno su padre bebía un café, era la última semana del consejo y la última de licencia, pronto estaría de vuelta en el mar, dirigiendo su flota y los intereses de la Tribu Agua del Sur, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

El bajó desganado, Katara parecía perder mucho tiempo en el espejo sin decidirse que peinado llevar ese día a clases. Tomó su vaso con jugo y observó junto con su abuela el noticiero matutino de Ju Dee

_- ... a los que nos acaban de sintonizar en esta hermosa y fría mañana...les informaremos de los principales acontecimientos del día – _dejó de escuchar la repetición de las mismas noticias de la noche pasada -_... tiemblen ciudadanos del Reino Tierra, tenemos informes de que después de meses de inactividad, el famosísimo Espíritu Azul ha regresado a hacer de las suyas..._

Sokka movió la cabeza. Lo que tenían que hacer los de esa televisora para alarmar y despertar a los espectadores. Katara entró y saludó a todos, simplemente se había recogido el cabello y los mechones de siempre colgaban a sus lados. Últimamente le había dado por imitar el estilo que le recordaban vagamente a su difunta madre, se veía bastante tranquila, tomó un vaso de zumo que le ofreció su abuela y la mermelada que untó con cuidado al pan, parecía no prestar atención al noticiero.

_- y deben saber que no viene solo...de acuerdo a los informes de los Dai Li y los informes policiales de la Nación del Fuego tiene un cómplice, o mejor dicho una cómplice...como lo podremos advertir con los videos que conseguimos de una tienda cercana...las imágenes tienen fallas de origen , pero nuestro publico podrá notar que..._

Katara dejó caer el cuchillo con el que untaba el pan y su padre la observó.

- lo siento… sigo medio dormida

- toma café Katara – le decía su abuela

- gracias Gran Gran

Entonces en la pantalla empezaron a transmitir algunas imágenes del Espíritu Azul y su acompañante peleando con un grupo de maestros fuego en un sitio que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

_- No sabemos de quien se trate, no estamos seguros si son cómplices o enemigos , amantes, hermanos… solo sabemos que causaron un gran alboroto y molestaron a un importante funcionario de la Nación del Fuego... – decía un policía_

De pronto la toma cambiaba y la cámara enfocaba a una viejecita con ropas tradicionales de la Nación del Fuego

_- Juro que yo los vi, no era cosa del mundo de los espíritus… ella debe de ser The __Painted__ Lady… la legendaria defensora de la Nación del Fuego…en la Isla de la cual provengo tenemos estatuas en su honor… _- cortan la toma -_ Que interesante teoría…una heroína de la Nación del Fuego que venía a combatir al malvado villano que asola a los pobres inocentes del reino tierra y la Nación del fuego… muy conmovedor. Si nuestro amable tele auditorio tiene informes de alguno de estos individuos, no duden en comunicarse a nuestra estación o a…._

- ya no saben que inventar para llamar la atención – dijo Sokka dándole una mordida a su pan

- ¿mundo de los espíritus? - dijo Hakkoda – ahora si se lucieron

- que gente mas exhibicionista – dice Gran Gran – ¿se fijaron que la chica tenía tatuada la cara?

- ¿si? – dijo Katara mientras se ocultaba tras la taza de café

- ¿les he dicho cuanto me molesta ver a Ju Dee por la mañana? – dijo Sokka

- No seas grosero

- Es que parece que le inyectaron algo para que quedara eternamente con la misma sonrisa, no parece natural

Hakkoda observa de nuevo la pantalla, pues si, la risa parece forzada, Katara cierra los ojos y respira aliviada, el aroma del café era justo lo que necesitaba.

_- en otras noticias, hay rumores de que el Avatar fue visto paseando por las aguas del Unagui, nuestro corresponsal en..._

esa si es una auténtica tontería – dijo el padre de los chicos

ooo0O0ooo

Toph iba en silencio en el automóvil, no hacía movimiento alguno, le molestaba que su madre no dijera nada, extrañaba sus comentarios habituales y le dolía el silencio, pero tenía que ser firme. Nada, solamente desviaba su mirada al exterior donde el tráfico habitual incrementaba cada que se acercaban la escuela.

_- bien cariño… - le había dicho la noche anterior ,en un tono que reflejaba su cansancio - ya he escuchado la parte maravillosa , ahora vayamos a la parte importante_

_- ¿la parte importante?_

_- Si… ¿es de una buena familia?, ¿pertenece a una familia de rancio abolengo?,¿qué vínculos tiene?, ¿cuánto dinero tiene?, ¿a dónde pasan las vacaciones?, ¿lo he visto antes?_

_- Toph escuchó pacientemente a su madre._

_- ¿y bien?_

_- Bueno... sucede que es una persona normal…sin grandes vínculos…amable..._

_- ¿normal?, cariño, somos los Bei Fong_

_- ¿y eso qué?_

_- no podemos darnos el lujo de fijarnos en cualquiera… Toph, somos importantes, somos Los Bei Fong, no podemos comportarnos como el resto del mundo_

_- ¿quien lo dice?_

_- Así son las cosas, vives un mundo donde hay clases…_

_- No todos piensan así – dijo molesta_

_- Eso te pasa por juntarte con maestros aire, te llenan la cabeza de ideas absurdas de despego y cosas por el estilo_

_- Pero no me parece malo_

_- Cariño, eres muy joven e idealista , debes de pensar en tu futuro, soy tu madre y yo me haré cargo de eso_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Lo siento cariño, pero no apruebo que tengas ninguna relación, y tu padre tampoco lo hará_

_- ¿crees que te estoy pidiendo permiso?_

_- ¿si no para que fue toda esta plática?, es simple, te gusta un chico, eso es evidente, nosotros como tus padres moveremos cielo, tierra y mar para hacerte feliz…claro está, con un chico a tu altura_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡pero por los espíritus Toph!, tus objetivos deben de ser más elevados…no te quedarás con el primer tipo que te diga cosas bonitas, ¡Eres una Bei Fong!_

_- pero..._

_- además...tendrá que ser un rico, apuesto y un poderoso maestro tierra_

_- pero papá no lo es_

_- pero tiene mucho dinero y con eso basta para tener un ejército de maestros tierra_

_- ..._

Cuando la portezuela del automóvil se abrió ella se sobresaltó, le dio un beso al aire a su madre y salió rumbo a la escuela. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea hablar con ella, nunca la entendía, siempre trataba de imponerle su voluntad.

ooo0O0ooo

Saliendo de la casa Sokka se puso a caminar al lado de su hermana. Katara parecía bastante feliz, iba tarareando una canción y a ella le extrañó, sabía que a su hermano le gustaba adelantarse para ver a Suki.

- y bien

- ¿y bien?

- estoy esperando a que hables, fui muy paciente

- pero ya te dije... – dijo la chica de ojos claros

- no te creo Katara

- ¿por qué no me crees?

- porque eres mi hermana , te conozco de toda la vida

- ¡no se por que te empeñas en ver cosas que no existen!

- tengo una naturaleza de detective

- lo dices por el caso de la carne de foca o quieres que te recuerde la ocasión en que casi fríen a Aang

- errar es a humano

- perfectamente dicho

- Katara...

- mas bien parece que tu tienes que confesar algo

- ayer estaba muy preocupado por tu ausencia

- te he dicho muchas veces que lo siento, que no fue mi intención...

- y como tampoco aparecía Zuko por ninguna parte empecé a tener unas ideas...

- ¡qué!

- bueno...

- debería de dejarte congelado...

- espera...no he llegado a lo peor, le pedí ayuda a Azula para localizarlo

- ¡qué!

- pensé que estaban juntos, y su celular tiene GPS para encontrarlo donde sea

Katara enmudeció y recordó el día en que estaban encadenados y el no llevaba su celular. Así que no era olvido, todo quedaba más claro.

- ¡Pero Sokka!, pedirle ayuda a Azula es... es... ¡un acto desesperado!

- lo sé...pero estaba preocupado... la verdad pensé que te había pasado algo malo

La mente de Katara empezó a recordar la plática del desayuno del día anterior, cuando había escuchado las quejas de Zuko por los contratos que le hacía firmar su hermana. Al parecer la costumbre había iniciado desde que había presenciado parte de los trámites de divorcio de sus padres. Ella había empezado con una hoja en blanco con garabatos que solo ella entendía y desde entonces había perfeccionado su técnica, un acuerdo con lujo de detalles, letras chiquitas y cláusulas ocultas. Azula era terriblemente hábil para los papeles.

- ¿qué te pidió?

- me hizo firmar un papel

- ¡no lo firmaste! – dijo volviéndose a su hermano

- si

- ¿y a qué te comprometiste?

- una cita de tres días

- ¡cómo!

- debo acompañarla de jueves a sábado de la próxima semana

- ¡durante el festival de las Cuatro Naciones!

- si...

- y yo que tengo que pagar el castigo de aquella vez en el stand de té...

- pensaba que me ayudarías

- ya veré como... no lo puedo creer, Sokka, ¡que te costaba confiar un poco en mi!...

- es que...

- ¿Y Suki?

- ella estuvo de acuerdo

- ¡que modernos!

oooo0O0ooo

Mai dejó su automóvil en el lugar de siempre, sacó su mochila de la cajuela, la cerró con un golpe y puso la alarma. Ajustó el sonido de su i-pod mientras iba rumbo a las rejas. Vestía esa blusa blanca que sabía que le gustaba, el suéter negro y la falda tableada que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y las medias negras y esas botas altas de agujetas que tanto le gustaban. Se veía diferente, bien sabía que no era un día más.

- te verías mejor con el cabello suelto – le dijo una voz cuando cruzó la reja.

Dio unos pasos más y se volvió asumiendo una posición defensiva.

- tenía entendido que no podías estar aquí

- bueno, todos sabemos que muchos no deberían de estar aquí, pero aún así están

- apuesto a que te expulsaron

El se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Si vez a una chica de cabello castaño trenzado, blusa blanca, minifalda verde…

- No tienes que ser tan gráfico, conozco el uniforme de Ba Sing Se… y sé que hacer con ella

- Bien , por cierto, si vesa ya sabes quien...dile que todavía la extraño

- será mejor que la olvides

- nunca

- eres masoquista, te gusta flagelarte con lo que fue

- ya somos dos – murmuró mientras atravesaba la puerta y esquivaba el cuchillo que automáticamente le habían arrojado – mejor puntería para la próxima

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. No entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, ¿pero que podía hacer ella?, bien sabía que nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena.

ooo0O0ooo

Toph y Aang se habían saludado como todos los días, pero tan pronto la maestra tierra había reconocido los pasos de _Sugar Queen_, el dejó sus cosas al maestro aire, tenían que hablar con ella.

- ¡_Sugar Queen_!

- ¡Toph!

- ¡se puede saber dónde andabas ayer?, me dejaste entrenando _sola_ con pies ligeros

- espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Toph enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

- ¡peleamos desde la primera hora!

- pero se reconciliaron – dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente - ¿o no?

- bueno... si... algo por el estilo

- Lo siento mucho…me dejaron todo el día en al sala de castigos porque…

- Katara...

- Está bien , llegué tarde y no me dejaron pasar

- Así está mejor…

- ¿venías a regañarme?

- No… sucede que tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda

- ¿mi ayuda? – dijo extrañada

- Mi madre sabe que tengo novio

- Era de esperarse

- Pero no está de acuerdo , se ha opuesto terminantemente

- ¿sabe quien es?

- sospecha y si mi padre se entera...

- podría fundar _Sobreprotectores Anónimos_

Rieron.

- No lo dudo, pero lo que pasa es lo siguiente, necesito un favor...

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

- verás...

ooo0O0ooo

Al llegar al salón, Mai se encontró con que Ty Lee ya estaba ahí, cuando la vio corrió hacia ella.

- ¡feliz cumpleaños! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

- Ty Lee...

- lo sé no te gusta que sea tan efusiva, pero que importa, es una vez al año

- lo sé...

- Mai, es un día _especial_ ,anímate

Mai la observó con una expresión neutral. Animarse... si claro.

- lo olvidaba... este es tu regalo – dijo sacando una cajita pequeña

- no tenías que haberte molestado

- ¡ábrelo!, es un diseño exclusivo – dijo guiñando un ojo

En la cajita había un dije de un material oscuro que pendía de un listón negro.

- es muy bonito

- yo lo dibujé, Haru hizo la otra parte y el listón lo buscamos por todas las tiendas... ¿no es bonita la piedra?

- lo es...

- ¿sabes?, deberías soltarte el cabello

- ¿tu también?

- te verías como Yukari

- ¿Cómo quién?

- la de _Paradise kiss -_ dijo la chica de ojos garzos - _Caroline, Carrie_...la del cabello largo

- ¿otro drama? , no gracias

Apareció Azula.

- por favor, dime que vienes a matarme

- tu hora no ha llegado, feliz cumpleaños – dijo mientras le extendía un paquete

- gracias – dijo mientras lo tomaba y desenvolvía un libro de una portada negra y una flor en blanco y rojo. su mirada se fijó en la contraportada

_... una gota de sangre del pequeño rasguño. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido..._

En eso momento Ty Lee saludó al chico de verde que llegaba junto a otro que vestía el _pants_ del equipo de los maestro fuego, Azula también volteó e inevitablemente Mai lo hizo, trató de no encajarse las uñas en las palmas al notar que le dirigía una inclinación de cabeza a la campesina de azul que estaba al lado de la chica ciega y ella le respondía con un guiño. Como la odiaba, habiendo tantas otras en el planeta, justamente tenía que ser ella. Entonces alguien le tapó los ojos.

- adivina

- Rion Jan...

- ¿quién más?

- Mai tenía una respuesta pero la calló.

- te tengo una sorpresa...

- ¿si?

Rion Jan le había llevado un ramo de flores. Ella trató de sonreír, hizo su máximo esfuerzo. ¿Es que no se lo había dicho desde el primer momento?, ella odiaba las flores, especialmente si eran anaranjadas.

ooo0O0ooo

Algunas horas después, en le taller de dibujo, Onji se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba Aang, había aprovechado que era la hora del descanso y los ensayos de Toph se escuchaban hasta su salón.

- Aang

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es lo que quería saber, que pasa contigo y con Toph, ayer se comportaron extraños, sé que son los mejores amigos

- pues lo somos

- pero fue realmente raro, ayer no se podían ver y hoy se saludan como si nada

- Hubo un pequeño malentendido y cortamos por unas horas – dijo mientras se preocupaba en trazar con cuidado una línea que partía del punto de fuga

- ¡cómo que cortaron por unas horas!

Aang se mordió la lengua.

- tu no lo escuchaste de mi

- canta pajarito… desde cuanto están juntos

- eh…

- dime, dime…no se lo diré a nadie

- desde antes del torneo pasado

- ¡tanto tiempo!

- Eh… si… - dijo sonriendo

- ¿y por qué pelearon ayer?

- Onji… creo que viene tu novio

- Aang… no estoy para bromas

- Es en serio – dijo señalando al chico que se acercaba con expresión amenazadora.

Onji sintió la presencia de Hide hasta que estuvo a su lado, el alumno estrella de los maestros fuego de nivel básico, la pesadilla de Teo, Shoji y en general de los chicos de su grado que se atrevían a acercarse a su novia por accidente.

- Cabeza de nabo … ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de mi novia?

- ¡Hide! – dijo Onji avergonzada

- Onji… ¿te ha dicho algo malo?...te vez molesta

- solo platicábamos – dijo entre dientes

- Cariño, te he dicho que no me gusta que hables con extraños…

- pero si lo conozco desde que entramos...

- Bueno… ya que tienen que arreglar sus asuntos yo me voy… - dijo Aang alejándose del lugar tan pronto como podía

Aang salió del salón, se sentó al lado del barandal, aún así siguió escuchando.

- ¡no tenías que ser tan grosero!

- Onji…cariñito de azúcar...

- ¡Que cariño ni que ocho cuartos…! - dijo adoptando postura dramática – ni siquiera me dejas pedir ayuda cuando tengo problemas con mi lámina

- lo hubieras dicho antes…

- Hide, yo se cuanto me quieres… ¡pero esto es el colmo!

- ¡Es que me cae mal!, ese chico es peor que esa basura colonial, si no fuera maestro aire lo retaría a un _Agni kai_

Aang se quedó pensando. ¿_Agni kai_?

- hey … pies ligeros

- ¡Toph!

- ¿que tal las clases?

- Nada en especial…láminas, trazos… ¿cómo vas con tus lecciones de piano?

- quieren que me presente en el festival de las Naciones…

- Eso es genial

- No creo soportar a mis padres con cámaras de nuevo – dijo sentándose en el piso a su lado

- oye Toph

- oigo pies ligeros

- ¿alguna vez me he comportado sobreprotector?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?...No pensarás unirte a _Sobreprotectores anónimos, ¿_verdad?

- ¿qué?

- nada... una broma de _Sugar Queen_

ooo0O0ooo

Iroh se dirigía al salón de orientación cuando vio que Zuko y Katara eran llamados a la oficina de Bumi. Se ocultó tras una de las columnas y cambió de dirección, regresando por el Hall para entrar por la parte posterior de las oficinas. Saludó a las secretarias y avanzó sigilosamente a su sitio, con un poco de suerte podría escuchar la conversación del salón de a lado. Dejó sus cosas, corrió las cortinas, cerró la puerta, tomó un vaso y se puso a escuchar.

- muy bien… aquí están sus misiones

- ¿no se habrá equivocado de sobre?, el de él tiene un símbolo azul y el mío uno rojo

- No están equivocados, su primera misión será en solitario, pero está vinculada de alguna forma, así que deben de tener cuidado

- ¿Primera misión? Se dijo Iroh, pronto se escuchó como se rasgaba el papel.

- ¿que es esto?

- Se que no tendrá ningún problema, creo que lo conoce

- si... – dijo lacónicamente – bastante bien

- El mío… - dijo la maestra agua extrañada

- necesito que investigue más...

- Esta bien

- Olvidaba algo, esto es para los dos de parte de Iroh

- ¿usted ha visto a mi tío? – dijo Zuko – desde la mañana no se nada de él

- Dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes y que ustedes sabrían que hacer con esto…

- supongo que es lo del festival

- es un color bonito... quizá deba arreglarlo un poco – dijo Katara

- bien jóvenes...sobra decir que los mensajes desaparecerán al terminar la misión

- ¡qué!

- bueno... así son las cosas...no esperarían conservar la evidencia como reliquia de museo, ¿verdad?

- Tan pronto salieron Iroh se apartó de la pared, momentos después escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

- Mushi... se que estás ahí...sal

- Iroh abrió la puerta.

- ¿té?

- quizá mas tarde

- ¿en que anda metido mi sobrino?

- nada en especial...saldando cuentas del pasado

Iroh lo observó con extrañeza.

- nada del otro mundo, esta fuera de peligro

- conociéndolo...

- no le pasará nada, lo juro por Flopsie

- mmm...

- ¿y que tal tus asuntos?

- mas o menos... tu sabes, el té de Ba Sing Se siempre ha sido mi favorito

ooo0O0ooo

Y el día siguió su curso: clases, exposiciones, trabajos, presentaciones... rumores de _Blue Spirit_, especulaciones sobre su acompañante, descabelladas teorías de dónde estaría el avatar, como sería , lo que esperaban que hiciera...,el tema de la fuga de Ty Lee había pasado a la historia.

Chismes para variar...las noticias de la pelea de Toph y de la misteriosa reconciliación corrían por la escuela y más allá. Un grupo de niñas de azul recibieron con disgusto el mensaje que les advertía que habían regresado, en el descanso se reunieron todas y su líder decretó que procederían a la segunda fase de acciones en contra a chica de la diadema de pompones, su lema era: _Todas para Aang y Aang para todas._

Meng también recibió un mensaje, repasó una vez mas la tirada de los huesos para ver en que parte de la predicción se había equivocado. Se suponía que si la fractura del hueso era al lado derecho, como un rayo significaba separación, pero si tenía una grieta más, significaba otra cosa y era lo que no dejaba de buscar en su libro de adivinaciones, no llegó a enterarse, Lee, un chico que disfrutaba molestándola le quitó el libro y le hizo correr tras de él para que se lo entregara. Si no hubiera sido por que chocaron contra Pipsqueak no lo habría recuperado.

Teo platicaba animado con Shoji y sus amigos sobre una animación de mechas y seres de otras dimensiones. Aang y Toph parecían ocupados en planear alguna de sus bromas habituales porque no dejaban de reírse y darse de codazos; Suki y Sokka compartían los alimentos en el patio y los _Ángeles de Ozai_ desde el salón de Azula planeaban celebrar el cumpleaños de Mai en su restaurante favorito.

Zuko y Katara se veían a escondidas en a biblioteca, habían descubierto los beneficios de esconderse tras los polvosos tomos de las enciclopedias de la historia de Ba Sing Se. Estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo sus asuntos, cuando ella recordó que tenía algo que decirle.

- espera

- ¿que pasa?

- mi hermano se metió en un problema por mi culpa

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- firmó un contrato con tu hermana

- ¡¡qué!!

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca y tomó su cuaderno y fingió que seguía copiando la información de la enciclopedia, los pasos de la señora que venía a regañarlos se escucharon, él tomó el primer libro que vió.

- joven... le recuerdo que esto es una biblioteca

- lo siento... es que encontré algo muy interesante... sobre avatar Roku

- ya lo creo, pero modere sus emociones

- así lo haré... – dijo en voz baja

- ¡estos jóvenes de la nación del Fuego! – refunfuñó - ¡Siempre Roku!

Tan pronto se alejó se acercó a Katara se sentó a su lado

- ¿que clase de contrato?

- de salir con ella por tres días, la semana que viene

- apuesto que mi padre no estará en casa, de lo contrario no se habría arriesgado

- no se que hacer por él

- consigue una copia del contrato... ya veremos que podemos hacer

- muy bien

Sonó la chicharra

- nos veremos mas tarde

- es posible

- si no nos escribimos, hay que arreglar aquello y lo del té

- muy bien

oooO0Oooo

Hora del entrenamiento.

Tres cirios iluminaban el sitio de entrenamiento. Zuko y Aang practicaban de nuevo respiración antes de entrar a la práctica de lleno.

- muy bien...inhala...exhala...inhala...

- Zuko escuchaba con atención el sonido de la respiración de su discípulo, todo parecía marchar en orden

- debes de sentir como el aire llega a tus pulmones, llega a la sangre... recorre tu cuerpo... tu respiración es básica para manejar el fuego

Aang seguía con atención las instrucciones.

_- Sifu hotman_

- ¡he dicho que no me llames así!

Las velas se elevaron por un momento.

- es que tengo una duda

- ¿de fuego control?

- algo así

- dime...

- ¿Qué es un _Agni Kai_?

- ¿dónde lo escuchaste?

- ¿eso importa?

- importa, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera

- ¿es algo grave?

- no... dime de quien lo escuchaste

- un chico fanfarroneaba, que si no fuera maestro aire me retaría a un _Agni Kai_

- aún no estás preparado

- ¿qué?

- quizá mas adelante, pero eres muy joven

- ¿pero qué es?

- como decirlo... es un duelo que se lleva a cabo entre dos maestros fuego por el honor

- ¿el honor?

- tradiciones de la Nación del Fuego – tratando de minimizar el asunto

- ya veo...

- además todos te buscan, no hay que darles motivos para sospechar

- cierto...

- ¿has estado en alguno antes?

- si – dijo desviando la mirada – pero eso no es nuestro asunto, debemos de seguir practicando las formas

- ¿en que nos quedamos la clase pasada?

- empezamos a ver la danza del dragón...

- ah si... veamos...

ooo0O0ooo

Mai se encerró en su habitación. Una vuelta más al calendario, las cosas de siempre... nada en particular. Las flores se marchitaban en un jarrón, el regalo de Ty Lee estaba en su alhajero, el de Azula en la mesilla frente ala lámpara, el de sus padres en un sitio seguro, los garabatos de Tom Tom en sus manos listo para guardarse con sus otros dibujos. Se dirigió a su secreter y se encontró con un pequeño paquete envuelto en un bonito papel color rojo. La nota decía: _Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que con esto crezca tu colección._

Abrió con cuidado el paquete, una pequeña y triste sonrisa se asomó, era un bonito cuchillo de estilo clásico con el dibujo de un dragón en el mango. Sabía que alguien recordaría lo que realmente quería.

- idiota, que te costaba dármelo en persona

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka observó de nuevo la hoja del contrato. Suki se la había dado en un sobre y él la sacó con cuidado. Ya había leído con cuidado todo lo que había firmado en un momento de desesperación. Pasó su lámpara por la hoja. Hubo algo, creyó que era su imaginación, en el borde izquierdo de la hoja parecía que estaba escrito algo, quizá la lámpara no fuera suficiente, pero un maestro fuego podría hacerlo visible sin problemas.

Primero necesitaba sacar una copia de la hoja previendo cualquier cosa, después ya se las arreglaría para que Zuko o quizá Aang le ayudaran a descubrir si había alguna cláusula secreta en lo que había firmado. Sus ojos se cerraban, dejó la hoja sobre su escritorio y se quedó dormido al poco rato.

Tan pronto como se escuchó el característico sonido de Sokka durmiendo, Katara entró con a la habitación, buscó lo que le había pedido Bumi por todos lados pero no aparecía, cuando lo encontró lo tomó con cuidado y lo cambió por un objeto similar para que no sospechara. Se encontró con la hoja del contrato de Azula. Le dio un vistazo, se sintió un poco culpable, sacó su celular, lo puso en modo silencio y le tomó varias fotos a la hoja.

- lo siento mucho Sokka

Su hermano dormía profundamente.

* * *

Por si lo olvidé mencionar: hay un par de referencias a Paradise Kiss de Ai Yazawa y a un libro de S. Meyer.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos y ayudan al crecimiento del fic.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino (Bryke -sigh!-).

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Heart-ILZ, Kaylek**_, _**Hurrican Blade**_ e _**Impossible love a Jinko fan .**_

_

* * *

_**El Castigo**

**XXVIII**

* * *

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Azula se preparaba para salir a clases y revolvió su bolso con celeridad tan pronto reconoció el tono.

- Azula

- si padre

- tengo un trabajo que encomendarte

- escucho

- mis investigadores que son unos prefectos inútiles, me dicen que hay rumores del avatar en todas partes del mundo

- era de esperarse

- en lo que sigo en mi viaje de negocios, necesito que te hagas cargo de la investigación en Ba Sing Se

- perfecto

- recibirás los informes de la familia de Long Feng, de la familia de Ty Lee y del padre y del tío de Mai. le he ordenado a Ming que te envíe la información clasificada

- espero que tu si me des noticias alentadoras

- no fallaré

- eso espero, nos vemos en tres semanas

- adiós padre

_click_

- yo también te extraño – murmuró mientras colgaba

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Lo

- mi padre

- ¿tiene noticias? – preguntó Li

- no...todavía no

- que mal – murmuraron las dos

- Azula... ¡ya es hora! – le gritaron desde el elevador

- voy Ty Lee

- es posible que regrese un poco tarde

- ¿practica? – dijo Lo

- si Jeong Jeong no practica los jueves – dijo Li

- debo pasar a la oficina de mi padre a recoger su correo

- muy bien

ooo0O0ooo

Jueves

Las clases en el Colegio Omashu siguieron como siempre, con una broma de aquellas, el maestro de música tuvo que desalojar al salón, porque la noche anterior alguien había introducido cientos de ranas en el lugar. Que decir, parecía un rinoceronte de komodo a punto de embestir lo primero que viera. Tuvo que llegar Iroh a negociar con el buen hombre y a comprometerse que los responsables dejarían el lugar reluciente y libre de batracios.

Sobra decir que todos los indicios apuntaron a Toph y Aang que no afirmaron ni negaron nada, el director se encargó de darles un castigo que los mantuviera ocupados un tiempo y ellos parecían bastante contentos, lo cual extrañó mucho al director.

Fuera de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente, Azula expuso sobre las posibilidades de la explotación del carbón en el reino tierra, Haru rebatió sus argumentos y Sokka les hizo ver que los nuevos estudios decían que se desarrollaba nuevas formas de energía que dejarían atrás ese debate que casi terminaba en los golpes.

Aang tuvo algunos problemas en matemáticas y buscó la ayuda de Teo, Onji trató inútilmente de sacarle información a Toph, que se mantenía silenciosa como una piedra, alguien iba a pasarla serias dificultades durante su entrenamiento; Suki utilizó la receta tradicional de la Tribu Agua del Sur que le había logrado sacar a Katara para hacerle una sorpresa a su novio, lo cual hizo que Sokka sonriera como hace tiempo no lo hacía, esos rollos que había preparado no los probaba desde los tiempos en que su madre vivía. La mayor parte de los alumnos del último grado no se presentaron a clases, era el examen de admisión de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se... pero en otros lados...

_Academia Kuruk de Enseñanza Básica_

- Y bien... ¿quedamos todas de acuerdo? – dijo la chica del gorro azul

- si

- ¿sabe cada quien que hacer con el enemigo?

- si

- porque oficialmente no se sabe nada, pero nosotras nos encargaremos de que no se sepa que esa malvad chica de los pompones lo acapara

- ¡por el bien de Aang! – exclamaron

- ¡salvemos a Angi!

- ¡Lo liberaremos!

- dentro de unos días el mundo sabrá de nuestra existencia – dijo Coco

- ¿eso no lo sabían ya?

- si, pero Anng debe saberlo

- ¿todavía no sabe de nosotras? – se escuchó una vocesita del coro

- me parece que no... pero pronto lo sabrá...el Festival de las Naciones es el momento adecuado para presentarnos

- ¡¡siiiiiiiiiii!!

- además...el próximo año estaremos más cerca de él, porque nuestra meta es ingresar al Colegio Omashu

- siiiiiiiii...

- porque si _Foamy guy_ ingresó, nosotras también lo haremos

Hubo murmullos de aprobación.

- entonces... ¿en casa de quien repasamos la guía? – se escuchó desde lejos

- en tu casa Coco

- ¡perfecto!, nos veremos a las 4 para repasar

- siiiiiii

- ¡y pobre de la que se ponga a jugar!

- ¡ah!

- es por una buena causa, después nos divertiremos sin parar al lado de Aang

- ah bueno – se escuchó a coro

ooo

_Colegio Ba Sing Se_

En una de las salas de proyección retumba una voz.

- ¿ha entendido bien mis instrucciones?

- si

- es momento de que regrese a clases

- si...

- no olvide, no hay sitio más hermoso que el Lago Laogai...

- no lo olvidaré

El alumno abandona tranquilamente el lugar, parece feliz, como si nada. Jin observa con atención desde una pared. hace una hora ese chico entró hecho una furia, el prefecto, un Dai Li novato lo llevó casia rastras a la sala de proyecciones, donde todos los que han cometido faltas graves tienen que pasar.

Ha visto que Jet ha entrado y salido muchas veces de ese sitio, pero jamás ha hablado al respecto, y para colmo de males, sabe que para comodidad de Long Feng y escarmiento de los _Freedom__fighters_, fue suspendido por tres días del colegio. Se aleja del lugar en silencio y se sienta en la cafetería, saca su sus palillos, abre la caja de alimentos y empieza a comer tranquilamente.

- Jin

- ah, Smellerbee, me asustaste, deberías de hacer mas ruido

La chica la observó con una expresión neutral.

- ten cuidado

- ¿por qué?

- Long Feng te tiene en la mira

- ¿a mi?, ¿por qué?

- todos ingresamos a esta escuela por una razón

- mmm... ¿por que vivo cerca?

- no, siempre hay algo mas

- ¿si? – dijo tomando un rollo con sus palillos- ¿quién lo dice?, ¿Jet?

- ¿tú sabes que ha sido de los egresados e esta escuela?

- bueno...van a la universidad de Ba Sing Se... de hecho se que Ju Dee estudió en este colegio, al igual que Long Feng y mira, sus carreras son brillantes

- ¿de todos?

- creo que si

- debo irme...

- ¿te busca el futuro paparazzi?, no deja de maravillarme su forma de comunicarse, parece que un par de miradas bastan para que se entiendan

- cuidado con lo que dices

- bien, bien

La chica se alejó y Jin sacó su termo con té.

- señorita Jin

- señor director – dijo con una amable sonrisa - ¿gusta un rollo?, es la especialidad de mamá

- quizá en otro momento

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- esto para usted – dice extendiéndole una invitación que observa sorprendida

- ¿para mí?

este fin de semana habrá una reunión de los alumnos más prometedores de Ba Sing Se, usted está invitada, nuestra querida exalumna Ju Dee dará una platica, que estoy seguro le interesará

- pues muchas gracias

- no falte y cuide muy bien esa invitación...no cualquiera entra

Jin la observó con cuidado y la guardó en su mochila. Más tarde la vería con cuidado.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara estaba enfrascada en el libro sentada bajo la cómoda sombra de los árboles del campo, a lo lejos los nómadas ensayaban sus movimientos, del otro lado otros miembros de la Tribu Agua del Norte se contaban historias de terror. parecía que leía una novela más, pero como era la moda del momento a nadie le extrañó.

Lo que no sabían es que adentro de la novela, lo que llamaba su atención era una nota del director. Otro encargo a cambio de un par días de castigo. La misión sería en una zona que no conocía muy bien, pero que curiosamente tenía que ver con l novela que leía. Se preguntó si sería mera coincidencia. Escuchó los pasos de Toph hasta que ella estuvo muy cerca.

- ¡casi!

- así que los castigaron

- gracias a ti

- nadie mas lo sabe

- nadie

- no entendía para que querías cientos de ranas

- bueno, pero te sirvió de practica

- hacer _blood bending_ en animales no es agradable

- pero me la debías

- si...

- ¿y qué haces?

- leo una novela sobre las aventuras de la famosísima _Paited Lady_

- ¿tu también caíste en la moda?, ¿en serio les creíste a los del noticiero?, todo debió tratarse de un montaje – dijo sentándose a su lado –

- bueno... quizá la curiosidad mató al gato

- ¿en serio les creíste? – dijo al notar las vibraciones en la tierra

- tengo mis dudas, pero nunca es malo saber un poco

- ¡_Sugar Queen_!, ¿y a dónde está el amargado?, yo pensaba que estaban en la biblioteca como de costumbre

- ¡qué! – dijo cerrando de golpe el libro

- ¡lo sabía!, mi intuición nunca falla, ya me extrañaba esa repentina costumbre de pasar un descanso en la biblioteca

- maldita intuición

- mas bien bendita intuición femenina – rió Toph - ¿y bien?, ¿Dónde está _Sifu hotman_?

- le tocó hacer examen para la Universidad

- ¿El examen para la universidad de Ba Sing Se?

- si, ya sabes, una de sus extravagancias

- vaya que es todo un caso

- ¿y por que me extraña que no estés con Aang?

- porque tengo noticias

- ¿noticias?

- me enteré de lo de Sokka

- pero se supone que era un secreto

- es un secreto a voces

- ¿y que noticias puedes tener?

- dice que el reto es que sobreviva a Azula de jueves a sábado, ¿no?

- si

- escuché que mi madre comentaba que en su revista habitual mencionan que ese sábado es el cumpleaños de Azula

- ¡demonios!

- ¿plan con maña?

- ¿tu que crees?

ooo0O0ooo

Horas mas tarde...

Jet caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, había vagado por horas por las calles, había pasado un tiempo observando los titulares de los periódicos y se había dado una vuelta por los pacíficos jardines que estaban cerca de una zona comercial.

- ¡Jet!

- ah... eres tú – dijo al verla y siguió caminando, ella tuvo que adaptarse a su paso

- ¡como que soy yo!, ¡te he buscado por todas partes! – dijo molesta Jin

- no me pidas la tarea, porque yo regreso hasta el lunes a la prisión de Ba Sing Se

- muy gracioso

- esa escuela parece una prisión, es una pesadilla

- ¡esperame!

Pero Jet no parecía muy entusiasmado y entró a la primera tienda que vio con al intención de evitar escucharla, pero ella era muy insistente.

- los chicos no querían decirme donde encontrarte

- me pregunto por que

- pero yo insistí mucho y al final Duque...

- debo de tener una larga charla con ese pequeño

- ¿pequeño? – dijo una voz desde abajo

Jet observó extrañado a un pequeño como de tres años que parecía extraviado en la tienda y se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

- ¿pequeño? – volvió a decir

- hola– dijo Jet

- ¡pero que lindo! – dijo Jin - ¿no es adorable?

- Tom Tom...Tom...Tom

- ¡Mai!, mira...

- Tom Tom... te dije que no hablaras con extraños – dijo tomándolo en brazos

Jin guardó silencio... esa chica le resultaba conocida, ah si, la ex novia de Lee...un niño pequeño de ojos dorados, las palabras... _lo siento Jin, es... complicado_...su mente elaboró extrañas y elaboradas teorías en cuestión de segundos.

- él no será...

- es mi hermano – dijo Mai – ya sabes, a veces a los padres se les ocurre concederte el deseo de tener un hermano 10 años después de que dejaste de pedirlo

- ¡ah! – suspiró Jin

Jet la observó con curiosidad y Mai la observó en silencio, ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

- es un niño adorable – dijo haciéndole un cariño

- si – dijo secamente

- ¿puedo llevarlo?

- claro

Jet sonrió.

- así que él es el famosísimo Tom Tom

- si

- ¿Y que haces con un bebé en una tienda de armas?

- los cuchillos no se afilan solos , necesito algunos repuestos

- ya...

- me extraña que traigas a tu novia a su sitio como este

- no es mi novia

- pues parece quedaría bien con tus teorías de la conspiración

- no son teorías

- si claro...

- si no ponemos atención podríamos morir en cualquier momento

- todos vamos a morir – dijo viendo su reloj - algún día

- señorita – dijo el dependiente alargándole un paquete – todo está en orden

- perfecto – dijo tomando - Tom Tom, la hora del juego terminó, nos esperan en casa

- ¿y usted señor?, ¿en que puedo servirle?

- me gustaría ver aquellos ganchos – dijo Jet

ooo0O0ooo

Por fin viernes.

Las cosas parecían marchar normalmente. Examen sorpresa de álgebra para Katara, repaso de Química para Suki, examen de etimologías para Haru, Mai, Azula y Sokka, _Foamy Guy_ hizo una presentación sobre el _Origen de la Isla Kyoshi_ , con numerosas diapositivas sobre las reliquias que se conservaba y se seguían encontrando en el lugar, Zuko hizo una breve exposición sobre _Las repercusiones de la extinción de los dragones en la vida política de la Nación del Fueg_o. La escuela en general parecía esperar con ansias el fin de semana.

ooo0O0ooo

Ty Lee se encontraba ayudando en la cocina, la cocinera parecía un poco apenada de tenerla ahí.

- no es necesario que ayudes en la cocina – dijo Azula desde el marco de la puerta

- lo sé, pero me gusta sentirme útil

Azula la observó como si no entendiera sus palabras

- llegaron unas cosas para tí

- ¿a mi?

- si, creo que tienes que firmar

Ty Lee dejó el lugar para alivio de la mujer. Frente a la puerta había un hombre con varias cajas y esperando que firmara. Era fácil adivinar de dónde venía todo eso. Tan pronto como firmó de recibido le dieron un sobre amarillo y Azula ordenó que llevaban las cosas a la habitación que ocupaba. Ty Lee se sentó en el sillón y leyó con calma. Era una carta lacrada con el sello de su padre, ya se había tardado, tan pronto el de la paquetería se fue Azula se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y bien?

- dicen que me envían el resto de las cosa que no me pudo traer Mai

- que considerados...

- y me dan la noticia oficial de que si hablo con la prensa sobre las tradiciones familiares harán lo posible por contrasrrestar mis declaraciones

- ummm

- al parecer están de acuerdo con que me quede a tu lado...dicen que tu padre se comunicó con ellos – dijo extrañada

- si, yo se lo pedí

- te lo agradezco mucho Azula... pero no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo

- ¿no?, ¿entonces que harás?, ¿a dónde irás?,aquí estas protegida

- lo sé y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero no me gusta ser una molestia

- no lo eres… ¿qué pensabas hacer?

- bueno... en un primer momento, cuando huía con Haru había pensado en meterme a trabajar, no sería la primera vez...

- ¡trabajar!

- pero por lo que veo alguien se opuso terminantemente y amenazó con desheredar a mi madre si me dejaba desamparada – dijo sonriendo

- ¡qué!

- si...

- así que de momento no debo de preocuparme por eso

- nunca me has hablado de tu familia materna

- no hay mucho que decir, casi no los frecuentamos...mi padre es noble, mi madre una pertenece a una familia noble muy rica..., pero no tan noble como quisieran

- ya veo, lo de siempre – dijo restándole importancia

- si... – dijo Ty Lee guardado silencio

- oye Azula

- ¿si?

- ¿estás segura de que Sokka cumplirá las condiciones del trato?

- ¿tiene de otra?

- ¿tu padre lo sabe?

- no tiene por que saberlo - dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa - seguirá de viaje por un par de semanas y si quiere explicación alguna, bueno, tengo una buena razón para lo que hice

- lo tenías fríamente calculado

- ¿lo dices por el papel?, si era lo mismo que le hacía a Zuzu por años...esto es un juego de niños

- eso supuse

- además era cuestión de tiempo, la campesina es la debilidad de ambos... quien iba a decir que algún día mi hermano iba a ser tan útil...

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko llegó muerto de cansancio a casa. Su tío le había dicho que por ese día cenaría solo porque tenía asuntos de importancia, así que había regresado tranquilamente después del entrenamiento. Recogió el correo y subió tranquilamente las escaleras del apartamento.

Cerró la puerta con doble llave, dejó sus cosas en su habitación, encontró un sobre con el emblema del colegio y otro blanco con su nombre. Observó a todas partes, pero no había señas de nadie cerca de ahí. Abrió rápidamente el de el colegio, se lo esperaba, decía que esa noche tenía una nueva misión, que habían olvidado decírselo, que no se preocupara, que todo estaba planeado, que su tío tardaría más de lo habitual.

La segunda tenía una nota que decía

_Querido hijo, no olvides estas sabias palabras:_

_No te expongas mucho en la misión. Cuando termine tu examen busca el locker que abre esta llave en el aeropuerto._

_U._

La llave de un locker salió del sobre y él la observó intrigado.

ooo0O0ooo

- nos hemos reunido esta noche, porque tengo algo importante que anunciarles

- ¿no era para jugar Pai Sho? – dijo Gyatso

- pensé que tomaríamos té – dijo Pakku

- también

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bumi

- la situación se ha complicado – dijo al tiempo que desplegaba la última jugada lacrada en el tablero de Pai Sho – mi hermano ha dejado a mi sobrina para buscar al avatar en la ciudad, los refuerzos están borrando toda la evidencia que pueda llevarlos a creer que está aquí, en el exterior , tengo noticias de que se llevan a cabo esfuerzos similares, pero mi sobrina es de cuidado

- ¡pero es solo una niña! – protestó Pakku

- no subestimen a Azula, hace tiempo se enfrentó con Aang y lo lastimó – dijo Gyatso

- eso pudo haberlo delatado – dijo Bumi

- pero en aquel entonces mi hermano estaba demasiado ocupado y me parece que mi sobrina no se molestó en comentárselo

- es cierto – murmuraron todos

- Azula es muy peligrosa – dijo Jeong Jeong – disculpen por llegar tarde a la reunión

- ¿Qué tan peligrosa? – preguntó Gyatso

- todos saben que es un prodigio en fuego control, maneja las técnicas como nadie, pero es fría y las mentes que la controlan la podrán convertir en una máquina letal – dijo acomodando su ficha sobre el tablero

- ¿por que no enfrentarla con alguien del reino tierra? – sugirió Bumi enseñando una de sus fichas – dijo mostrando una ficha de una flor blanca

- tu ficha es muy joven, y tiene una desventaja, no puede ver – dijo Gyatso

- ve... pero no de la misma forma que lo hacen todos – dijo Bumi – quizá en unos años sea una de las mas poderosas del tablero

- no lo dudo – dijo Iroh

- ¿y por que no pones al cerezo? – preguntó Pakku a Iroh

- no es tan fuerte, todavía le falta pasar por cierta prueba para poder enfrentarla

- ¿otra prueba?

- muy pronto...es solo cuestión de tiempo

- propongo la estrategia de la Luna – dijo Pakku – ella puede proteger a la pieza mas poderosa y bloquear a las otras

- el agua control sola no basta – dijo Iroh

- ¿y quien dijo agua control?, ocupemos el lado oscuro de la Luna

Se hizo silencio

- será como último recurso...sabes lo que esa estrategia le hizo a Hamma – dijo Pakku

- lo sé – dijo Jeong Jeong sombrío

- bueno señores, no es momento de recordar tragedias...debemos planear como combatir la estrategia de el Señor del Fuego – dijo Iroh

- ¿te de jazmín? – dijo Gyatso

- quizá la mejor apuesta , en vez de tener un guardián , sea que cuente con cuatro

- ¿cuatro? – dijeron todos

- si, uno por cada elemento

- pero...

- no suena tan mal – dijo Bumi – si cada quien sacrifica su ficha mas valiosa, podríamos tener una jugada donde cuatro protegerían a uno

- pero... – dijo Pakku

- faltaría aire... – dijo Gyatso – Aang casi no se lleva con los chicos del monasterio desde que recibió los tatuajes antes que ellos, lo han relegado desde que se dice que es un prodigio de aire control

- eso es muy triste – dijo Bumi

- bueno... ya encontraremos una forma de arreglar la jugada – dijo Jeong Jeong meditando

- quizá debamos de convocar a alguien más joven a nuestras reuniones

- ¿a quien sugieren?

- sugiero que la siguiente reunión sea en casa del maestro Pin Dao

- ¿el de dibujo? – dijo Gyatso

- es un diestro espadachín – dijo Jeong Jeong

– y un gran estratega - agregó Iroh

ooo0O0ooo

- Hola extraña – fue lo primero que dijo Katara al encontrarse con su reflejo.

Viernes por la noche. Al día siguiente no había clases, había entrenamiento, pero no asistiría, era el último día de su padre en la ciudad, comerían con él, habían invitado a Suki y después irían a dejarlo al aeropuerto de los maestros aire, ya no daba tiempo de regresar por tierra. Pero la misión de Bumi era urgente.

- ¿nos vamos? – le dijeron desde la ventana

- ¿las vecinas están fuera de combate?

- si... digamos que fue fácil... polvo para dormir...tendrán dulces sueños por horas

- ¿como no se me ocurrió antes?

- júntate conmigo– le dijo desde la ventana.

Katara se regresó, congeló la puerta y acomodó las almohadas en su cama, como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña. Salió por la ventana, el clima era agradable, hacía un poco de calor.

- me pregunto...

- ¿Qué te preguntas?

- ¿por qué querría Bumi una fotografía del hermano de Lee?, seguramente sabe que es uno de sus mas preciados tesoros

- ¿quién es Lee?

- un chico del reino tierra que de vez en cuando se presenta en la casa de té de la maestra Wu

- si que es un lugar famoso

- si...otro día te contaré sobre Lee

- ya... yo también me pregunto para que querría algunos de los folletos de la Marina de la Tribu Agua, se los pudo pedir a mi padre sin ningún problema, no era necesario cambiar los folletos por trípticos con las carreras de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se.

- mmmm

- ¿por qué mmmm?

- nada

- ¿ahora a quién veremos?

- pues según las instrucciones a los límites de la ciudad, en un pequeño barrio de la nación del Fuego – dijo mostrándole un pequeño mapa

- supongo que por eso voy en calidad de escolta, es un sitio peligroso

- ¿más que la ocasión en que se te ocurrió perseguirnos por la isla con rinocerontes de komodo?

- era divertido

- ¡si claro!

- ya, deja de quejarte, no tenemos toda la noche, yo tengo examen por la tarde

- ¿otro? – dijo Katara

- si...para ingresar a la Universidad de Isla Ámbar, desde los tiempos de Azulon todos los miembros de la familia han asistido a ese sitio

- ¡vaya!

- todavía haré uno más

- ¿se puede saber a dónde?

- a la universidad de Isla de la media Luna

- ¿La que mandó edificar avatar Roku?

- así es... veo que pones atención en clases

- ya ves...

- toda la familia ha pasado el examen , pero solo dos miembro de la familia han podido pasar la prueba que les permite ingresar

- ¿en serio?

- si...mi tío Iroh y mi primo Lu Ten

- ¿Lu Ten?

- es una larga historia...cuando terminen los exámenes y la locura de el festival de las naciones te hablaré sobre él

- lo dices en pasado

- falleció hace mucho tiempo, fue un golpe muy duro para mi tío

- lo siento mucho

- yo también, pero no es momento de lamentarnos, debemos irnos...quizá tu misión no sea tan fácil como aparenta

- tienes razón , no perdamos mas tiempo

Sus sombras se perdieron en la noche.

* * *

No olviden que durante el mes de Junio sigue en pie el reto de _la Comunidad de las lámparas_ en **El país de Agni**. Para mas información, visiten http : / www. fanfiction . net / secure / forum / forums . php (sin los espacios)

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino.

_En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos_

_Muchas gracias a los que siguen cada capítulo de este Au, agradezco mucho los comentarios de:**Just Eowyn**, **Kaylek** (te he dicho que adoro tus comentarios?), **Barbara Maki** y a **Zedka**._

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXIX**

* * *

_Intenta engañar a todo el mundo, pero no es posible, tarde o temprano cae la mentira. _

_En un principio parece fácil, una pequeña mentira tras otra se va a encadenando poco a poco, hace la mente más creativa y la mantiene alerta. Decir mentiras mayores, es otra historia, es peligroso, es todo un arte y hay que saber hacerlo, para mejor expertos en la materia tienen a Azula y a mi padre._

_Lo confieso, soy malo para decir mentiras, pero eso no quiere que no haya dicho alguna en mi vida. No conozco a nadie que se precie de jamás haberle mentido a alguien, no siquiera creo que en el mundo de los espíritus sea posible hallar a alguien que no haya dicho una sola mentira._

_Mentirle al hombre que me ha protegido y cuidado a raíz de la desaparición de mi madre, es una carga muy pesada, es algo que no puedo hacer. Parte de los preceptos básicos de su reeducación, si existe tal palabra, han sido tomados de la cultura clásica de la Nación del Fuego: aprender a manejar los sables, aprenden a montar a un rinoceronte de komodo (domando uno es fácil que cualquier otro lo permita, al menos es lo que dice la creencia popular) y saber cuando es el tiempo de decir la verdad... y creoq ue ha llegado el momento._

_Abro con cuidado la ventana. Creí que la había dejado entreabierta para entrar con cuidado. Me deslizo con cuando estoy seguro de que nadie me ve, respiro aliviado cuando estoy en mi habitación y veo mi cama lista para descansar un par de horas._

- espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para matar de la preocupación a este viejo

- ¡tío! – dice asustado de encontrarlo en las sombras de su habitación

- creí que habíamos quedado que _Blue Spirit_ era cosa del pasado

Se quita la máscara y la deja a un lado.

- lo intenté, pero sucedió algo que no había planeado

- algo que no podía esperar a otro día,¡estas loco!, ¡dentro de unas horas tienes un examen!

- si por mi fuera no lo haría

- no es un lujo que te puedas dar

- cierto

- ¿que clase de cosa inesperada sucedió?

_- The painted lady_

Iroh se acercó a él y le dijo con voz firme.

- ya...¿y no podía espera a otro día? o era preciso combatirla el día de hoy

- no la combatía

- ¿no?, entonces que hacías

- la escoltaba a los límites de la ciudad entre Nación del Fuego y Reino Tierra

- es un sitio muy peligroso

- no podía dejarla sola

- ¿y cómo la conociste?

- es que...

- estoy esperando

- yo la metí en todo esto...

- ¡qué!

- ella no _era The Paited Lady_ hasta hace unos días

- ¡acaso pretendes crear una cofradía de héroes legendarios!, ¿Qué sigue?, alguien disfrazado como lobo del ártico, una bruja en una casa con patas de gallo o la enésima versión de Kyoshi ?

- no, no las cosas no son así, lo hice ... lo hicimos por una buena causa

- una buena causa... una buena causa...¡sabes a dónde arrastró a tu primo creer en una buena causa!

- si – dijo sombrío

- Iroh calló.

- será mejor que descanses, mañana, que digo, en unas horas nos espera un largo día

- si tío

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, su sobrino se apresuró en mudar sus ropas, ajustó el despertador y durmió por algunas horas.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara no quería despertar, se sentía muy cansada, pero el día de hoy su padre regresaba a la Marina. Había ocultado su disfraz en un sitio que ni a Gran Gran se le ocurriría revisar. La misión de apariencia sencilla se había complicado cuando se encontraron con un grupo de maestros fuego que vigilaban la zona montados en feroces rinocerontes de komodo, la persecución por esas calles había sido desesperante, no conocía bien la zona y si no hubiera sido por Zuko quien sabe como hubiera salido de ese laberinto.

- La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró su hermano.

- ¡¡Despierta!!

- aun no... – dijo cubriéndose con la almohada

- Katara... ¡hoy es el día!

- ya lo sé...pero no dormí bien... dame 5 minutos... solo 5...

- ¡nada de 5 minutos!, ¡son casi las diez de la mañana!

- ¡como que las diez! – dijo incorporándose de golpe

- eso intentaba decirte hace media hora...

- ¡Nooooooooo!, ¡¡en cualquier momento llega Suki y no tengo listo nada!!

- ¿de que hablas?

- sal de aquí – dijo empujándolo hasta la puerta y cerró – debo... tiempo... ¡diez de la mañana!... ¡pero cómo es posible!

Sokka escuchó como su hermana ponía de cabeza su habitación, entraba precipitadamente a la ducha y se encogió de hombros. Pobrecita... apenas eran las 8, ya después pagaría los platos rotos, mientras tanto salió a comprar un ejemplar de _La llama del Oeste_, era mejor estar lejos cuando su hermana descubriera que le había mentido.

ooo0O0ooo

Toph tomó sus audífonos y se encerró en su habitación. Su madre parecía estar muy preocupada en la cena de esa noche, de nuevo socios de su padre iban a asistir y le había recomendado comportarse como lo haría una señorita.

Ella sabía que cerca de ahí pendía un bonito vestido de fiesta que tendría que utilizar, había sentido su textura y había soltado un suspiro, otra vez ese tipo de telas que adoraba su madre, una tiara de metal con adornos de flores que seguramente haría juego con las aplicaciones del cinturón del vestido y una chalina de un material ligero.

La rutina de siempre, sonreír, responder solamente cuando le preguntaran y esquivar las preguntas difíciles con una salida ingeniosa. Dominar el arte de hablar del clima...como si a ella le importara, la belleza del paisaje, como si ella lo pudiera ver..., su aprovechamiento escolar, como si a los invitados realmente les importara lo que hacía en clases e impresionarlos con sus maravillosas interpretaciones en el piano...lo cual sería divertido si pudiera interpretar las adaptaciones de la música que ella escuchaba.

Ya imaginaba a los invitados, percibir las vibraciones de asombro si pudiera interpretar a su manera algo de rock pesado o _metal goth_... ese si sería una sorpresa... pero no, seguir la maldita etiqueta antes que nada. En especial si a la cena asistirían algunas de sus peores pesadillas de su anterior escuela, era de esos momentos que agradecía sinceramente a los espíritus el no poder verlas, pero por otra parte eso no evitaría que sintiera sus presencias. Siempre reglas, conductas preestablecidas, todo era taaan cuadrado que le irritaba, quizá por eso le gustaba Aang, porque los suyos no parecían tan atados al mundo terrenal, eran libres de ir por donde se les pegara en gana, pensaba.

Aumentó el volumen de la música, no más preocupaciones, solo disfrutar el momento.

ooo0O0ooo

Jin llegó temprano al sitio indicado, es una de las sedes alternas de Ba Sing Se TV y el sitio está lleno de gente, entre padres y jóvenes, solo los que traen una invitación y un gafete como el suyo pueden pasar más allá de la puerta. Sus padres no le pusieron mucha atención cuando dijo que salía de paseo y que regresaría tarde, estaban más ocupados planeando como conseguir boletos para el siguiente Estruendo Tierra que prácticamente la ignoraron, ella quería que Jet la acompañara, pero el parecía empeñado en ver todo el catálogo de armas que había en la tienda, que ella había terminado dejándolo solo.

El día estaba un poco nublado y cruzando la puerta del lugar no quedó particularmente impresionada. Edificio más y menos, cafetería, gente corriendo de un lado a otro y personas encargadas de organizar a los que habían acudido a la invitación. le pareció curioso que todos eran jóvenes del reino tierra, algunos conocidos, otros no tanto, eso la hizo sentirse cómoda, al menos de momentos...¿a qué los habían mandado llamar? , se peguntó mientras buscaba la fila donde debía incorporarse de acuerdo a las características de su gafete.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara todavía no le perdonaba a su hermano que la hubiera engañado con la hora...se sentía muerta de cansancio, bebió dos tazas de café bien cargado y tuvo que maquillarse un poco para evitar que se le vieran las ojeras, a la hora que llegó Suki, ella se apresuró a alejarla de Sokka para afinar los últimos detalles.

Mientras tanto su padre observaba con interés el periódico. En _La Flama del Oeste_ encontraba algunas cosas sobre las cuatro naciones que los periódicos especializados no se molestaban en detallar más. Se decía que los problemas entre la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra por unas minas en las costas continuaban. Hakkoda movió la cabeza preocupado, _los problemas que enfrentaba Tyro no parecen tener fin por culpa de un par de necios de la Nación del Fuego, pero los intereses que se maneja son para andarse con cuidado, eso y su despistado hijo, que parece una fuente de problemas, me alegró que Sokka se parezca a mi. –_ se dijo.

La parte de deportes hablaba sobre los posibles retadores del siguiente Estruendo Tierra y se analizaba a detalle a los personajes que buscaban acabar con _The blind __bandit_, declaraciones bastante infladas por parte de la Roca y detalles sobre competencias de deslizadores en los desiertos y eventos náuticos cerca del reino tierra... nada del otro mundo, _la vida sigue_, se dijo.

En la página de política destacaba una imagen de Long Feng muy sonriente en una gala del Palacio del Reino Tierra en honor a Bosco (_¿quién rayos es Bosco?, _se dijo), y el artículo adjunto se anunciaba que Long Feng había sido recompensado por sus destacados esfuerzos a favor de la juventud del reino tierra y había sido electo como uno de los funcionarios permanentes del Consejo, _no mas segundo al mando, ahora era oficial, él era quien tomaba lugar del abuelo de Suki... ¿ que papel jugaba en todo eso?, ¿quién ganaba con apoyarlo?, ¿qué ganaba?._

En la parte de viajes se había un artículo sobre la Ruta Espiritual de la Nación del Fuego llamó poderosamente su atención, se mencionaba un recorrido por los principales templos de las Islas y en la sección de sociales, que había hecho todo pro esquivar, se hablaba sorprendente arrebato místico del Señor del Fuego en medio de la reunión de las naciones. _Si claro... arrebatos de ese tipo no se los cree ni su queridísimo abuelo, algo grande debe de estar pasando, porque Ozai no es el tipo de persona que deja todo a medias por una repentina piedad religiosa_, _es más , después de lo último informe recibido, dudaba que esa palabra existiera en su diccionario._

En la página de noticias internacionales destacaba los problemas de los Nómades aire, en unos sitios eran abiertamente perseguidos, en otros se decía que se prácticamente estaban extinguiéndose, las nuevas generaciones se hacían sedentarias... , sus ojos avanzaron un poco más a la sección cultural y se encontraron con una curiosa fotografía de un monolito y una escueta nota sobre the _Paited Lady_, un peculiar arqueólogo de la Nación del Fuego , que padecía trastorno de personalidad múltiple (aclaraba la nota), había hecho una larga e interesante reseña sobre el legendario personaje ... entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba en el respaldo del asiento.

- papá

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- no... solo quiero pasar unos momentos a tu lado

- Katara, sabes que si pudiera me quedaría, pero el deber me llama

- lo sé y lo entiendo

- los voy a extrañar muchísimo a todos

- y nosotros a ti

- bien... ¿y a dónde iremos a comer?

- es una sorpresa - dijo su hija – tan pronto llegue Bato y nos vamos

- me parece bien

La comida que compartieron fue especial. No fueron al restaurante que habían planeado, fue algo más sencillo organizado en la casa del abuelo de Suki con el doble motivo de despedir a los miembros de la Tribu Agua y al abuelo de la guerrera Kyoshi. Lo más sorprendente fue que habían acondicionado el sitio de tal manera que les recordaba el ambiente de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Gran Gran y preparó su famoso guisado de ciruelas de mar, Pakku llevó un licor de reserva especial de la Tribu Agua del Norte para acompañar el plato, Suki preparó de la Isla Kyoshi que les encantó a todos y el abuelo de Suki. Mientras los mayores intercambiaban anécdotas antes de que llegara la hora de partir.

ooo0O0ooo

Jin se sentía bastante bien, el trato era bueno, después de la quinta actividad en grupo los habían dividido entre hombres y mujeres, los chicos recibirían una conferencia magistral por parte del mismísimo Long Feng y ellas la esperada reunión con la famosa reportera Ju Dee. Ella que se preguntaba para qué rayos les pasaba tantos comerciales de Ba Sing Se TV antes de la conferencia. Podría jurar que había contado mas de 8 veces el mismo comercial de teléfonos, algunos avances de las series conocidas y desconocidas, de ahí en fuera...nada en especial.

Las luces se apagaron, se sintió aliviada, había hecho algunas migas con las personas que la rodeaban, pero esa famosa Estrella y sus dos amigas estaban haciendo estragos a diestra y siniestra con sus comentarios sobre la ropa y apariencia de las personas que habían asistido al evento. Las luces e enfocaron al estrado, el presentador, un joven de apariencia anodina presentó a Ju Dee que entró en medio de exclamaciones y aplausos.

_- señoritas...ya veo que todos me reconocen, soy Ju Dee, la reportera estrella de Ba Sing Se TV, y debo decirles que me siento muy honrada de contar con su presencia en esta preciosa tarde, el día de hoy les hablaré de la gran oportunidad que se ha presentado en sus vidas... todas y cada una de ustedes han sido seleccionadas por un cuidadoso grupo de nuestro canal, porque creemos que desarrollando su potencial al máximo y con un poco de suerte algún día formarán parte de nuestra famosa agencia de noticias..._

Hubo algunas risas y palabras de expectación, la conferencia continuó hasta que dio un giro casi al finalizar.

_pero debo advertirles que esto es solo el principio... de este maravilloso auditorio de_ – dijo consultado sus papeles - _...312 adorables señoritas presentes el día de hoy, solamente seleccionaremos a 20. deben saber que a lo largo del día, un grupo de especialistas ha estado analizando su desempeño a lo largo de las actividades del día..._

Jin tragó saliva, así que todo el día los habían estado probando.

_... y ese pequeño grupo asistirá a un campamento exclusivo en Lago Laogai, donde realizarán otras pruebas, de ahí seleccionaremos a dos o tres, es posible que solo una de ellas logre alcanzar un puesto relevante en Ba Sing Se TV... Escucho voces decepcionadas, y les digo que no se desanimen...haremos un lento y cuidadoso proceso de selección, porque nosotros buscamos a las mejores. A las que sean seleccionadas se les avisará a la brevedad posible... así que mis adorables niñas, que triunfe a la mejor_

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko llegó un poco más tarde de lo que había esperado su tío, traía arrastrando una pequeña maleta negra que inmediatamente llamó la atención del maestro fuego.

- ya llegué – exclamó cansado

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- espero que bien

- el examen terminó hace más de una hora, te estuve llamando y descubrí tu teléfono bajo tus libros

- es que...

- se que odias que te localicen e cualquier lado, pero pudiste comunicarte, ya ves que este pobre viejo se preocupa por lo que pueda sucederte

- lo siento mucho, debí decirte que tuve que ir al aeropuerto

- ¿a estas horas?

- recibí un mensaje de que debía recoger algo en un locker

- ¿es una broma?

- no, recibí una nota no la llave y fui

- ¡pudo ser una trampa!

- no, era una nota de mi madre

- ¿de tu madre?

- no se como le hace, pero tiene una idea de lo que hago

- mmm

- La maleta parece tener una cerradura con clave

- números – murmuró Zuko – quizá una fecha...

- me parece lógico

- ¿su cumpleaños? – manipuló la cerradura – no...el mío...tampoco...el de...no, menos

- ¿alguna fecha más importante?

- ¿la fecha en que partió?... podría ser... – lo intentó de nuevo – no...

- intenta con la fecha de cumpleaños de Lu Ten

Zuko asintió e inmediatamente se escuchó un _click_.

- esa era, así que supongo que lo que hay adentro es algo que quiere que veas

- no lo sabremos hasta que abras la maleta

- cierto – dijo corriendo con cuidado los cierres

Abrió la maleta y observó varias cosas adentro. Una caja alargada que tenía una etiqueta con el nombre de su tío, un paquete voluminoso y un sobre para él, un pequeño paquete que llevaba el nombre de _Azula_ y nada más.

Su tío recibió con sorpresa el paquete, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y descubrió una antigua tabla de Pai Sho que observó con mucha atención, madera fina, hacía juego con las fichas que coleccionaba, sabía que encerraba más de lo que podía decirse a simple vista, estudiaría el objeto con más cuidado en otro momento.

Zuko leyó con cuidado la carta dentro del sobre, tan pronto la terminó se a pasó a su tío que la observó con detenimiento, después se la regresó y tal como pedía la instrucción el joven de la cicatriz la redujo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Después desenvolvió con cuidado el otro envoltorio y sacó el que parecía mas grande.

- así que el paquete les servirá a los dos

- si...

- así que la señorita Katara está involucrada en todo esto

- sé que me dijiste que tuviera cuidado, que no la involucrara en nada de esto... e hice todo lo posible, pero...

- fue inevitable, lo sé...cuando estas metido en esto tarde o temprano, quieras o no, tus seres queridos terminan involucrados

- si

- así que ninja

- dice que para las misiones difíciles

- no comprendo sobrino... ¿por qué dejaste que eligiera un atuendo tan estorboso y llamativo sabiendo del peligro de la misión?

- digamos que ella estaba inspirada

- ¿y como es que aquel viejo chocho los dejó partir con semejantes disfraces?

- bueno...

- no me digas...otra de sus extravagancias...

- ...

- ¿tú lo sabías?

- sé algo, pero no lo sé todo

- se supone que no lo debías saber

- siempre se supone todo...solo te digo que tengan cuidado, no es tiempo de estar jugando a los héroes

- ¿cómo?

- todavía no ha llegado el momento

- ¡qué!

- ¿te gustaría estrenar mi nuevo tablero de Pai Sho?

- no... creo que estoy un poco cansado... quizá otro día

- entonces prepararé té

- me parece bien... quizá puedas intentar convencerme el por que _Blue Spirit_ tiene que estar de vuelta

El general retirado se alejó silbando una vieja melodía, mientras su sobrino lo observaba, primero preocupado, después molesto y al final nada... ¿que había pasado?, ¿qué parte de la historia se había perdido?

ooo0O0ooo

La despedida de Hakkoda, Bato y sus amigos de los pantanos fue breve y emotiva. Bato fue el primero en abordar el bisonte volador, los dos hombres del pantano estaban maravillados, porque era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así. Hakkoda se quedó para hacer algunas últimas recomendaciones.

- Sokka, cuida mucho a tu hermana y a Gran Gran

- lo haré – dijo muy serio

- un honor conocerlo – dijo al abuelo de Suki

- el honor ha sido mío, espero encontrarnos alguna vez si visita Kyoshi

- no lo dude, nos volveremos a encontrar – después se dirigió hacia la joven - fue un honor conocerte Suki – dijo el padre dándole la mano a la guerrera

- el honor ha sido mío...

- cuida bien a Sokka – susurró en voz baja – es un poco despistado

- ¡ey!, ¡sigo aquí! - protestó

Suki se sonrojó un poco y asintió

- si nos permiten... mi abuelo debe tomar el otro vuelo dentro de unos minutos

- que tenga un feliz viaje – dijo el abuelo de Suki

- igualmente – dijo Hakkoda

- luego te alcanzo – dijo Sokka

Suki le guiñó un ojo a su novio y se alejó con su abuelo al ala del aeropuerto donde salía el bisonte vlador que lo llevaría directamente a Kyioshi, Gran Gran y Yugoda se miraron como si les recordaran algo más.

- hijo... si tu hermana vuelve a tener problemas con ya sabes quien...

- lo sé, la defenderé...

- ¿de qué hablan?

- de tu suegro

- pensé que te referías al tuyo – dijo en tono burlón

- ¡ni lo sueñes!

- y en caso de que las cosa se compliquen te enviaré un mensaje – dijo Sokka – instantáneo o por los métodos tradicionales

- muy bien, ¿es una promesa? - dijo mirándolo seriamente

- tienes mi palabra

La voz de la aeromoza que llamaba a los últimos pasajeros con destino a la costa hizo que Hakkoda abrazara a los suyos como si temiera no volver a verlos, se apresuró con paso firme, ya era de tomar el bisonte que lo llevaría a su nave, amaba a su familia, pero nada se comparaba con el llamado del océano, que hace días exigía que regresara.

ooo0O0ooo

En el monasterio de los Nómadas, Gyatso repasaban con Aang los rollos de las técnicas avanzadas de los maestro aire.

- Aang, pareces distraído

- lo siento

- se que te interesa jugar con Momo, pero esto es importante que aprendas lo que dicen estos rollos

- lo sé

- pero te aburres, ¿me equivoco?

- un poco

- te propongo una cosa, hagamos pasteles de fruta y arrojémoslos a ese grupo de amargados que meditan cerca de aquí

- no creo que sea una buen día...la vez pasada el superior se molestó mucho

- pero a los otros les gusta

- si... pero hoy no

Su tutor lo observó y sugirió:

- entonces sal a jugar con los chicos, apuesto que quieren jugar con la patineta de aire

- no

- ¿Por qué?

- no me dejan jugar con ellos – dijo poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa

- yo hablaré con ellos...

- no lo hagas

- ¿Por qué no quieren que juegues?

- ellos saben que soy el avatar y dicen que sería una ventaja para cualquier equipo

Gyatso lo observó con atención a su protegido.

- ¿Quién se los dijo?

- creo que no hacía falta mucha imaginación, no cualquier maestro aire tiene la habilidad de manejar la tierra y el agua

- no recuerdo que alguno de ellos te viera hacer tierra control, tus entrenamientos han permanecido en secreto, ¿o me equivoco?

- eso creo... pero nunca se sabe

- quizá sospecharon de la amistad con los chicos de las otras naciones, por que no lo pensé antes...

- tal vez...

- hay algo más, conozco ese tono de voz

- Gyatso

- ¿si?

- ¿por qué yo?

¿cómo que por que tú?

- si, por que no cualquier otro... yo no quiero ser el avatar, quiero ser alguien normal

- otros avatares se han comportado como el resto de los mortales, eso no debe preocuparte

- es mucha responsabilidad

- no es que quieras , es que estabas predestinado a serlo, es algo que no puedes cambiar y debes valorar

- ¿entonces ya lo sabías desde antes?

- lo sospechamos desde tu nacimiento, nos sorprendimos cuando elegiste aquellos juguetes hace tanto tiempo

- pero solo los elegí por que me gustaron

- es que hay algo más en esa elección, de cientos de miles tu elegiste los favoritos de los avatares anteriores

- no lo sabía

- además mostraste que podías controlar el agua cuando fue el incidente de la Tribu Agua del Norte... de lo contrario no lo sabrías, eres demasiado joven y los tiempos han cambiado

- tengo miedo

- no debes tenerlo

- ¿Qué pasará si no logro controlar el estado avatar?

- lo controlarás

- no tengo idea de que hacer, aprendo a manejar los elementos, si, ¿pero con que objeto?

- todo estamos aquí para servir

- ¿a quien?, ¿a qué?

- tu misión como avatar es ser el canal entre el mundo de los espíritus y la humanidad, debes de mantener el equilibrio

- es muy complicado

- es que debiste enterarte de esto hasta tu mayoría de edad

- ¿es cierto que el padre de Zuko quiere que muera?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- lo escuché por accidente...

- así que tu nos espiabas el día que huiste, ya me extrañaba...

- si – dijo avergonzado

- Aang, escucha, esto es más complicado, el señor del Fuego es un hombre ambicioso y tiene sus razones para temerte, si logras desarrollarte como avatar puedes acabar con su poder , no debes temerle, él es que debe tener miedo de tí

- pero...

- hablaré con los otros chicos, no pueden ir por ahí diciendo que eres el avatar, si no tienen cuidado, un descuido pondría ponernos a todos en un gran peligro

ooo0O0ooo

La cena se había prolongado un poco más, se suponía que el motivo de la reunión era agasajar a los invitados que habían permanecido en la ciudad Toph hastiada el ambiente del lugar decidió abandonar el sitio tan discretamente como le fue posible.

- ¿Toph?

- ¿Teo? – dijo sorprendida

- es una sorpresa encontrarnos aquí

- la verdad es que si...

- te vez...muy distinta – dijo un poco cohibido

- bueno, esto es una cena formal...confío que no se lo mencionarás a nadie

- deberías de vestir así mas seguido

- ¿eso crees?...en realidad me gusta ir mas cómoda

- creo que lo entiendo, este cuello me está matando

- así que te forzaron a disfrazarte de gala

- si, ya sabes...una vez al año no hace daño

- así que tu padre es un invitado especial

- parece que les interesan sus experimentos, es difícil sacarlo del laboratorio

- debieron ofrecerle algo importante

- patrocinar alunos de sus proyectos

- eso tiene sentido

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.

- me aburro horriblemente con las otras niñas

- ¿con las de la Academia...?

- si... fueron mis compañeras, pero no las soporto ni ellas a mi - dijo haciendo una mueca irónica

- por eso estas en el jardín

- que listo

Teo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta escuchar Teo?

- bueno, yo...

ooo0O0ooo

Katara despertó con el sonido de algo golpeando su ventana. Se despertó alarmada al reconocer el sonido y pensando que alguien más lo hubiera escuchado. Se acercó con cautela a la ventana, él estaba al lado.

- ten cuidado – dijo en voz baja – las vecinas te pueden ver

- lo sé... déjame pasar

- ¡qué!

-¿quieres que las vecinas te vean hablando con un extraño a estas horas...?

- pasa

La habitación de Katara lucía mas o menos ordenada.

- así que pijama de pingüinos,

- decepcionado – dijo burlona

- esperaba algo más sexy

- ¡ey! – dijo al sentir que la sangre le subía de golpe

- baja la voz...

Callaron, se escuchaba la respiración de Gran Gran y los ronquidos de Sokka.

- te traje esto – dijo dándole un paquete

- ¿no podrías esperar a mañana?

- sería sospechoso

- ¿que es?

- para casos de emergencia, salidas mas delicadas

Katara desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete

- un traje de ninja, ¿y se puede saber como sabes mi talla?

- no la sé

- ¿entonces?

- es de parte de una aliada, o al menos eso creo

- ¿como que aliada?

Sokka roncó aún más.

- te lo explicaré en otro momento

- ya... de nuevo con tus misterios

- linda habitación...

- estoy empezando a resentir que hayas entrado

- escucho pasos

Y los pasos que se acercaban suavemente por el pasillo, Katara lanzó el paquete debajo de su cama y literalmente empujó a Zuko al otro lado de la puerta y le hizo una seña de que contuviera la respiración.

- Katara, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo su abuela

- ¿Gran Gran?

- te escuché gritar

- tuve una pesadilla... siento despertarte

- ¿quieres un vaso de agua

- no, gracias... ya estoy bien

- bien...hasta mañana

- hasta mañana Gran Gran

Esperaron a que se los pasos regresaran a la habitación, escucharon cuando se metió a su cama y al poco tiempo la respiración se hizo pausada.

- es hora de partir

- cuídate _Blue Spirit_

- lo mismo digo _Sugar Queen_

Se dieron un beso y ella lo ayudó a salir cuanto antes, no fuera a despertar Sokka y entonces si sería el acabose. Después regresó a su cama y se quedó dormida después de contar 73 ovejas-koala.

ooo0O0ooo

_Ju Dee de Ba Sing Se TV...querido tele auditorio, ¿pueden ustedes concebir algo mas adorable que una pareja de jóvenes enamorados entrevistándose a la luz de la luna?... _

Katara se volvió a la pantalla, nada mas a las vecinas se les ocurrí algo así...y ella se encargaría de que fueran reducidas a estado de marionetas vivientes hasta que tuvieran que abandonar el lugar...

_la reportera estrella de este canal les trae una exclusiva: la heredera de la familia Bei Fong no se separó en toda la noche del Joven Teo de la famlia... he aquí imágenes "exclusivas" de ese encantador momento..._

Las imágenes eran de baja calidad y estaban un poco movidas, pero en el audio se distinguía la característica risa de Toph, probablemente habían sido tomadas con un celular, Sokka empezó a toser, Katara abrió mucho los ojos y se reprochó por pensar tan mal de las vecinas, Gran Gran le tuvo que dar unas palmaditas a su hermano, inmediatamente la maestra agua salió corriendo a buscar su celular...tenía dos opciones. Marcó a la primera. Empezó a timbrar y se escuchó una voz somnolienta.

- bueno...

- ¡Aang que bueno que estas despierto!

- hola Katara... no es por ofender, pero son las 6 de la mañana

- esto es importante, escucha con atención

- escucho

- no creas en lo que escuches, son cosas disparatadas , duda de lo que te digan

- no se de que me hablas

- el noticiero de Ba Sing Se ha hecho de las suyas otra vez

- es decir...

- evita la televisión a todas costa y antes que nada ignora lo que te digan

- ¿qué?

- practica las técnicas de respiración y relajamiento que te hemos enseñado

- ¿tan grave es? – dijo entre bostezos

- tu solo hazlo, si las cosa se complican te llamo

- ...ahora voy a colgar porque debo de hablar con Toph , antes de que se le ocurra emparedar a Ju Dee

- ok

ooo0O0ooo

Lunes...7 de la mañana, en algún sitio bajo la influencia del reino Tierra.

- Jin

- si mamá - gritó desde su habitación

- te llegó un paquete

- ¿a esta hora?

- si

- es muy temprano – murmuró mientras terminaba de amarrar una de sus trenzas

Jin salió y se encontró con un hombre que le ofreció una hoja para firmar y acto seguido le dio una bonita bolsa de papel de color verde con papel de china de color amarillo y un hermoso listón con el logotipo de Ba Sing Se TV. Antes de que su madre la preguntara algo más tomó la bolsa y corrió a su habitación.

Llegando ahí rompió las etiquetas que sellaban la bolsa y extrajo con cuidado una caja del fondo y un sobre amarillo. En la caja había un bonito celular último modelo con carátula verde y motivos vegetales que le encantó, abrió rápidamente el sobre y observó las instrucciones.

_Felicidades... has sido seleccionada para la siguiente fase de nuestro proyecto. Para recibir más instrucciones activa tu celular y marca a __**asterisco Ju Dee**__._

El celular estaba nuevo, no estaba cargado, así que llevada de la mano de la emoción y la impaciencia le puso la pila y conectó el cargador a la toma de luz, tan pronto como lo notó activó el teléfono y marcó, ya podría cargarlo más tarde.

- Jin, su Alteza Real_ del Reino Tierra te ha invitado a Lago Laogai..._

Entonces las pupilas de Jin se dilataron.

- me siento honrada de aceptar su invitación... - murmuró

* * *

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ **XD**

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Hay algunas expresiones relacionadas con cierto libro de G. Maguire , por favor, disculpen la manía, aun no logro desmarcarme del todo.

_En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos._

Agradezco mucho los reviews, en especial los de: _**Just Eowyn,**_ _**Hurrican Blade**_, _**Dao Ming**_,_** Zedka**_, _**ZuleDBZ**_, _**Heart Ilz**_.

Gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo para leer este fic.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXX**

* * *

_Sábado...9 de la noche_

El bonito teléfono rojo y negro estaba roto en la acera. Azula estaba hecha un ovillo al lado de los restos del aparato, lamentó haber salido sin una sombrilla o algo más, pero es que con las prisas era lo último que pasó por su cabeza.

- ¡vete! – dijo con rabia - ¡lárgate!, ¡que no entiendes!

El se volvió hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentir lástima, ella captó al instante su mirada.

- ¡quieres dejar de verme así!, odio esa mirada

- debes regresar, no puedes quedarte aquí

- ¡déjame sola!, ¡que no les dije que quería estar sola!

- no, estás mal y...

- ¡y a ti que te importa!

- puede que me importe un poco

- ¡es mi vida y tu solo estás a mi lado por culpa de ese maldito contrato!, así que deja de fingir... ¡no soy tonta!

- ¡no estoy fingiendo!

- ¡aquí la que dice las mentiras soy yo!

Sokka guardó silencio y la observó.

- ¡vete, no quiero que me veas así! – dijo llevándose sus manos a la cara - nadie debe verme así...

Silencio.

Sus hombros se movían de forma convulsa y de pronto sintió que ponían una mano sobre sus hombros. Levantó un poco la cara sorprendida, él estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido, es que detestaba ver a alguien llorar.

- vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí

- vete, te están esperando

- no

- ¿por qué lo haces?, te he tratado muy mal…

- buena pregunta – dijo pensando en dejarlo todo e irse lejos, al fin y al cabo no era su problema, pero esa parte suya llamada conciencia no se lo permitió – quizá debería irme

- ¡Por qué no te largas! - aulló

- Porque no te puedo dejar sola

- ¡no es cierto!

- apuesto a que estaremos...

- nunca me han querido

- ¿eh?

- ella nunca me quiso – dijo de pronto - siempre lo prefirió a él…, nunca le importé

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¡siempre creyó que era un monstruo!, ¡por eso nunca estaba a mi lado!

- no comprendo...de ¿quién hablas?

- De mi madre – y volvió a sollozar

_- Genial... esto va para largo_ pensó Sokka, _¡tu y tus grandes ideas!, ahora te toca hacer de psicólogo de bolsillo... _y decidió que si era la hora de la catarsis, era mejor que estuvieran bajo cubierta, se quitó su chamarra y la colocó con cuidado sobre ella.

Azula lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- no podemos quedarnos aquí, nos puede alcanzar un rayo

- ¿y crees que me importa?

- mira, serás excelente con tu fuego control y mágicos derivados

Ella lo observó desconcertada

- pero como yo soy un simple mortal tendrás que evitar que me resfríe o no respondo...los resfriados no son parte del contrato – dijo sin poder evitar sonreir

- ...

- ¿vienes?

El chico se había puesto de pie, la ayudó a levantarse y se alejaron rumbo al edificio más cercano para resguardarse de la lluvia. Se dijo que era de esos días en los que le hubiera gustado tener habilidades mágicas de agua control...pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Se sacudió un poco el cabello empapado... ¿quien le hubiera dicho hace dos días que el terminaría caminando bajo la lluvia al lado de Azula y mientras buscaban un lugar que no estuviera ni muy empolvado ni muy frío?, nadie, pero al parecer a su lado todo puede pasar...literalmente todo.

_Cerró los ojos y quiso que las manecillas del reloj algunas decenas de horas atrás para entender como terminaron precisamente en ese lugar._

Eran las 7 de la mañana del jueves...primer día del festival de las Naciones y primer día en que pagaré a Azula por un pequeño favor que me hizo. No entiendo a los espíritus, ¿por qué un chico tan amable y simpático como yo tiene que pagar por las cosas que hace mi querida hermana?

Es temprano pero pronto hará un calor de los demonios, repaso el rollo con anotaciones que saqué de la lista de actividades que literalmente me arrojó la perversa hermana del amargado frente a mis narices hace un par de días.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- la lista de cosa que necesito que hagas con lujo de detalles

- ¡qué!

- ¿no pensabas que ibas a ser mi mascota?, ¿o si?, no señor, el contrato dice que me servirás por tres días y eso harás... podrás encontrar todo con lujo de detalles, desde los alimentos que nos gustan a las tres hasta teléfonos de emergencias.

Imaginen como me sentía al ver un sobre repleto de instrucciones de las 7 de la mañana a las 9: 30 de la noche el jueves y el viernes, y el sábado es el peor día, de las 9 de la mañana a la media noche. Estoy frito, porque todas las actividades están ajustadas para que no vaya en contra del maldito contrato.

Por más que intenté encontrar una falla esta endemoniadamente bien hecho, Suki, mi hermana, Aang, hasta Toph lo estudiaron a detalle, pero nada, no hallamos la famosa cláusula secreta, el amargado asegura que debe de estar ahí, que debe existir una cláusula para revertir el contrato, y quiero creerle, quien conoce mejor a Azula que alguien que ha vivido toda la vida con ella. Así que aquí me tienen, sentado afuera de la escuela como un idiota, no hay nadie, hoy todos van a llegar más tarde, el policía de la entrada me ve con extrañeza y una copia del contrato se dobla en mi bolsillo.

De pronto un automóvil negro entra rápidamente y se adueña del mejor sitio, rebasando el automóvil rojo de Chan que iba a ocuparlo. El tipo viene con sus amigos, seguramente al gimnasio o si no estoy frito y es parte del plan diabólico orquestado por _doña-soy-un-prodigio-en-fuego-control_.

Cuando baja el conductor del auto negro reconozco a la ex novia del amargado, de pants negro le dirige una mirada despectiva a Rion Jan y después saca su maleta de entrenamiento como si nada. Se rumora que terminaron por culpa de unas flores, no pongo mucha atención a sus asuntos, supongo que viene con sus amigas, apuesto que si no hubieran terminado mi historia sería otra, ¡pero ya que!. Ty Lee y Azula visten el uniforme de deportes de la Nación del Fuego, lo que me hace suponer que participarán en el primer día de eventos.

- perfecto esclavo

- no soy esclavo, tengo un nombre, en el contrato no dice que no me puedes llamar esclavo

- ¡que delicado! - dice despectiva

-...

– bien Sokka... el contrato empieza a partir de ahora – dice mostrándome su reloj

Avanzan hacia la puerta lateral, el policía las reconoce y las deja pasar, la ultima en entrar es Ty Lee, que me hace una seña para que las siga, el hombre de la entrada me observa extrañado, todos saben que Nación del Fuego y Tribu Agua no se llevan... esto es humillante, parece que así que así empiezan mis pesadillas. Y al fondo Chan y sus amigos me miran con desconfianza, así que mejor me apresuro, no quiero más dificultades.

ooo0O0ooo

Toph respira una vez más... odia a la maestra Wu, odia las cosas improvisadas, pero lo que más odia es que tenga que presentarse de nuevo con la obra de Oma y Shu en estos momentos de crisis, todo por culpa de un par de gemelos imberbes del reino tierra que se lastimaron haciendo equilibrios y que su tiempo debe de ser ocupado.

Aang está en el otro camerino mientras las guerreras Kyoshi que las apoyan en esta emergencia hacen de las suyas con sus vestidos de la obra y el maquillaje. Aang no reaccionó a los chismes de Ju Dee, ella suspiró aliviada en un principio, pero alguien no tardó en sembrar una duda que le corroía desde hace 72 horas , quizá un poco más.

Aang seguía bromeando con Teo y con los demás chicos como si nada hubiera pasado, el chico trató de hablar con él, ella se enteró, tiene muy buen oído, pero el maestro aire no quiso hablar de eso y terminaron probando un nuevo modelo de planeadores, situación completamente intrascendente para ella que no les encontraba sentido.

- lista Toph – dijo una de las amigas de Suki – ahora voy con los chicos

- gracias

Onji se acercó a Toph.

- ojala pudiera decir algo...pero no se como me veo

- muy bien, no fue necesario maquillarte mucho – dijo la chica de la nación del fuego

- me siento rara

- dentro de un momento empezarán a dar las llamadas, ¿no estás emocionada?

- la verdad es que no

- oh... yo pensé que...

- es que todo ah sido tan rápido

- pero te sabes los diálogos, el ensayo de ayer salió bien...¿cuál es el problema?

- ¿Sugar Queen está muy ocupada? , ¿verdad?

- si, escuché que apenas si se dan abasto con el stand de té

- hubiera sido más fácil ayudarlos

- la gente de la tribu agua les está ayudando

- envidio su espíritu de comunidad

- se han organizado bien a pesar de los problemas que han tenido

- ¿problemas?

- se rumora que Katara terminó haciendo el té , al parecer al orientador Iroh no le gustó mucho la receta de su sobrino

- ¿en serio?, no me parecía que hiciera un té muy malo

- ¿lo has probado?

- es una curiosa historia del verano pasado – dijo recordando un poco

- ¿Qué escondidito te lo tenías?

- nada del otro mundo, un té era un té... no con la maestría de los grandes, pero no era tan malo

- ¿en serio?

- si...quisiera darme una vuelta por allá

- no te lo recomiendo

- ¿lo dices por las escaleras?

- no, lo que pasa es que hay filas para tomar té

- ¿tan bueno es?

- la verdad es que el atractivo es ver a los que lo sirven

- debí sospecharlo

- ¡primera llamada!, ¡primera! – se escucha

- ¿lista?

- creo que si

- bien Toph, voy a ayudar al resto, ya sabes ¡rómpete un apierna!

- si... gracias

Toph sabe que esta frente a un espejo, no puede llevarse las manos a la cara, teme arruinar el trabajo que hallan hecho. Toma con cuidado de la mesa el abanico de metal que le prestaron. Las cosas no marchan como quisiera, no ha podido hablar mucho con pies ligeros, pero siente que tienen que hablar, espera que pueda halar tiempo entre la obra y su presentación al piano de hoy y mañana...condenada maestra Wu... ¡como les complica la existencia!

oooO0Oooo

Katara respira hondo, un poco de agua, un poco de té...no mucho por que si no el sabor será amargo...la cantidad exacta de agua...acomodar con cuidado la bebida en los recipientes, la idea de manejar vasos tradicionales había sido buena. Suki y sus amigas habían trabajado por días para ofrecer una variedad de pastelería para acompañar los tés, _Foamyguy_ había diseñado el menú y la verdad es que parecía que todo marchaba bastante bien para ser el primer día.

Los habían mandado al segundo piso de la escuela, porque los demás sitios habían sido apartados desde hace meses, el tío de Zuko no les había advertido que deberían apartar un lugar para el stand y cuando intentaron hacerlo terminaron ahí, relegados en el peor sitio para hacer un negocio.

Pensaron que las cosas no iban a salir muy bien, pero el lugar no estaba tan mal, estaban acomodados en la terraza arriba del hall, lo bueno era que dominaban la vista del patio, auditorio y campos , viéndolo bien no estaba tan mal, lo malo es que estaban lejos de la _acción_.

Pero no contaron con los mensajes de boca en boca. Tan pronto como al escuela supo que iban a estar a cargo del stand, _castigados por las faltas acumuladas en el año _y que tenían que servir té sin matarse...había sido suficiente para tener filas de gente del colegio e invitados esperando por una taza de té del _Dragón Jazmín_.

- ¿podrías traerme un té – dijo una chica de voz chillona de la Academia de Señoritas

- a mí un té helado – dijo una choca de ojos verdes y enorme peonía en la cabeza

- yo quiero un té rojo con una hoja de menta – dijo una chica de mirada oscura

Katara tenía ganas de ponerles somníferos en el té o al menos algo que realmente las hiciera desaparecer... su tono meloso y su aspecto de cazadoras tras una pieza mayor era insoportable la tenían vuelta un monstruo. Sabía que Zuko estaba un poco incómodo por tanta atención, pero a ella también le irritaba, en el stand no se daban abasto con la inesperada concurrencia ni con la ayuda que le habían ofrecido algunas de sus compañeras de la tribu agua, que estaban presente para salvar el día y evitar que matara a alguien mientras servía té.

Lo bueno fue cuando le tocó rotar, ahora se encargaría de estar en la caja cobrando las bebidas. Acomodó su cabello, se miró en el espejo, le dio un retoque a su maquillaje, _perfecta_...

- hola Katara...mucha concurrencia

- gracias a Tui y La

- lindo vestido

- ya sabes, en el Dragón Jazmín no escatimamos en detalles –decía sonriendo – es un diseño inspirado en el té

- es hermoso

- que bonito tocado

- gracias

- y de té ni se diga

- para nosotros es un placer servirlo

- ¿Katara saldrías conmigo? – dijo uno más atrevido

- bueno... como verás estoy ocupada

- tal vez otro día - insistió

- parece que alguien olvida que está en la caja – dijo el chico que servía el té

- parece que alguien olvida que los pedidos no se sirven solos – dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- ¿entonces que dices Katara?

- eh... yo...

_- Sugar Queen_ , si le vas a decir que no , se directa y ahórrale a los clientes el mal rato – farfulló Zuko

- lo siento - dijo Katara al chico mientras le dirigía una mirada helada a su compañero de castigo

- será en otra ocasión

Y la mirada de Zuko quería fulminar al individuo que salía del stand y comentó como si nada.

- con tanta plática alguien olvida cobrar las bebidas

- pensé que a ciertas personas no les gustaba servir té – le dijeron de lejos

- yo sé de alguien que no es muy buena en matemáticas y debería prestar atención o si no terminaremos en números rojos

- yo sé de otro que es tan malo en química que no puede hacer un simple té

- pues escuchaste mal

- lo mismo digo yo – dijo sonriendo al siguiente cliente

Risas maliciosas.

La verdad es que si había mucha gente que quería ver a Zuzu, pero también hay muchos que esperan que en cualquier momento se derrame la última gota del vaso que desatará una batalla campal entre agua y fuego. Así que esperan pacientemente y ayudan a presionar a su manera...y los dos resisten...al menos de momento.

ooo0O0ooo

Chan observaba desde las escaleras del auditorio, estaba demasiado concentrado en el reflejo de su imagen de perfil en la puerta y de los comentarios que suscitaba entre todas la que pasaban cerca de él que no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno. El comité de decoraciones se había lucido este año, contando con las habilidades del famosísimo Haru habían hecho algunas interesantes esculturas de piedra con las imágenes de los cuatro avatares anteriores y cada uno de ellos estaba acomodado en el patio. Rion Jan y otros de sus amigos se acercaron, los reconoció por sus risas.

- de acuerdo con el asistente de Azula nos toca pasar después de los maestros tierra

- ¿el asistente?

- si , el chico de la tribu agua que va de un lado a otro

- ¿el que vimos en la mañana?, ¿el matado?

- el mismo

- ¿es su nueva víctima?

- eso parece

Uno que iba más atrás comentó en voz baja otra cosa con otro y empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- nada... solo un chiste local

- si es tan divertido cuéntenlo

- no...

- anda...

- no es una buena idea

- entonces no es un chiste

- quizá para otros lo es – dijo uno con un tono irritante

- hablen – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- se rumora por todas partes que en realidad es el chico por el que te sustituyó hace tiempo

- ¿qué tontería es esa?

- si, por el mismo que te abandonó

- ¡pero si yo la dejé a ella!

- pues la versión que conoce la mayoría de la escuela es muy distinta

- ¡cual versión oficial!

- bueno... recordarás aquella fiesta de la subasta

- es historia antigua

- dicen por ahí , que ya lo tenía en la mira

- ¿a ese?, pero... – dijo señalando a Sokka que corría de un lado a otro transportando cajas de un salón al auditorio – ¡si no se le ve un músculo!

- ¿y eso que?

- se dice que es de los más inteligentes de la escuela, quizá no necesita un chico musculoso si no otro cerebro

- ¡vamos!, ¿quién dicen que te puedes enamorar del cerebro de otro? – dice Chan

Las risas estallan y hacen que un par de grupos de diversas naciones los vean con recelo y se alejen de ellos. Chan lo observó con más atención cuando salio corriendo y regresó con unas botellas de té helado.

- ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?, se dice que su padre es un influyente personaje de su tribu

- ¿otro _aristócrata indigente_?

- ¿y eso qué?, se dice que juró que se lo bajaría a su novia desde que andaba contigo

- ¡qué!, ¿cómo es que apenas me entero de eso?

Se encogieron hombros y las miradas del grupo se desviaron al ver pasar a un risueño grupo de maestras aire que avanzaban caminando rápidamente mientras llevaban instrumentos musicales para su presentación.

oooO0Oooo

Le costó mucho convencerlo, trató de sobornarlo, pero no sabía mucho de él, trató de pedir ayuda a Smellerbee, pero ella se negó rotundamente, él permanecía impasible, finalmente Jet hizo un gesto y eso bastó para que la acompañara. La verdad es que su primera opción había sido él, pero se había limitado a murmurar que el no tenía la intención de perder tres valiosos días de su vida de esa manera, que había cosas más importantes en el mundo que un pretencioso festival estudiantil, al final murmuró algo sobre una orden de restricción a lo que ella no le puso mucha atención.

Pero ahí estaban, a ella a la se le había metido la extraña idea en la cabeza de que un reportaje sobre los príncipes de la Nación del Fuego sería su mejor carta de presentación para el campamento al que la habían invitado, Longshot solo actuaría en calidad de fotógrafo y nada más.

Sabía que las demás se irían por personajes del reino tierra, sobre moda, cosas de sus familias, vistas a sitios exóticos, pero ella sabía donde encontrar una buena noticia y que cosa más interesante que sacar las noticias directamente del Festival de las Cuatro Naciones.

Pero alguien no parecía muy de acuerdo con su idea de entrevista. Azula se había negado rotundamente a conceder una entrevista a alguien _sin nombre_, le había repetido palabra por palabra el chico que aparentemente era su asistente. Ella trató de sacarle alguna información, pero no pudo, porque terminando de hablar con ella le ordenaron que encargara al momento dos chai, un té verde dietético, unas barritas de queso parmesano, tres ordenes de pasta con verduras, dos ordenes de pato-tortuga _ocho tesoros,_ un plato de gambas con espinacas y tres peras al vapor. El pobre chico marcó inmediatamente a un teléfono y corrió a la salida a recibir la orden. Acto seguido apareció la amiga pálida de Lee.

- Jin, ¿verdad?

- si

- no conozco al chico mudo, pero es mejor que se alejen de aquí

- ¿en serio?

- esto es una advertencia, no habrá más, no insistan

- pero es parte de un trabajo para...

- no me importa que sea un trabajo, Azula no da entrevistas

Jin la observó molesta.

- entonces buscaremos en otro lado

- no es mi problema

- bien...

Longshot le dirigió una mirada a Mai y después otra a Jin, ésta última con un gesto de fastidio hizo un gesto de que se retiraban.

- vaya... así que son difíciles

El chico no dijo nada y observó con atención.

- pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente...¿tomaste algunas fotos?

Él asintió.

- bien, yo tengo todo grabado... al menos podemos hacer un artículo sobre lo que comen...es un buen inicio, seguiremos investigando con otros que la conocen... y mañana le dedicaremos todo el día a Lee

Longshot entornó los ojos, tomó aire y pensó en las palabras de Jet y Smellerbee. _Ve con ella, es una chica lista, curiosa y atrevida, se puede meter en problemas_, le había dicho Jet, Smell le había hecho una seña de que si tenía problemas ellos estarían por ahí, que Jet tenía algunas cosas más importantes que investigar en otro sitio.

ooo0O0ooo

Coco y sus amigas se habían estado media hora antes, habían conseguido boletos para la presentación de Oma y Shu, su informante les había avisado de último minuto y ellas tranquilamente habían sacrificado un días de repaso con tal de ver a Aang. Reían, comentaban, llevaban pancartas y una pequeña mantita para apoyar al maestro aire.

Pakku andaba de un lado a otro de la escuela, el era el encargado de presentar y poner orden en todos los grupos, tenía un grupo de maestros agua dentro de su comité de organización que le ayudaban a agilizar todo.

Un grupo de chicos de la nación del fuego pasaron riendo con unas telas y una cabeza de dragón, unas niñas del reino tierra, con peonías en la cabeza, reían tras unos abanicos avanzaban dando graciosos pasitos tras la maestra que dirigía el club de poesía, un grupo de maestros aire causaban admiración con sus patinetas de aire y los ayudantes de Pakku apresuraban a todos para que siguieran el orden establecido en los programas.

Gyatso ponía orden entre los nómadas más pequeños mientras recorrían algunos de los stands de las otras naciones. Lo que hasta el momento les había gustado más había sido una recreación en guiñol de las aventuras de avatar Kuruk, cortesía de un grupo de ingeniosos chicos de la tribu agua de 3º.

Jun tenía su propio stand, una especie de pequeño casino, por el cual había peleado mucho con Bumi, la excusa era que a través de los juegos de azar los alumnos se podían interesar en las matemáticas. Después de mucho discutir habían llegado a un acuerdo, solamente sería con fines educativos, al primer problema cerrarían el lugar. Para eso había conseguido que algunos de los chicos mayores del reino tierra actuaran como guaruras, con una lista de los que no podían pasar.

En cambio, el profesor Kuei y el padre de Teo habían organizado una bonita exhibición de insectos y la forma en que la tecnología utilizaba sus principios básicos. Los chicos amantes de las ciencias estaban interesados y parte de estar en aquel sitio lleno de frascos de formol, modelos a escala, planos y maquetas consistía en hacer un sencillo experimento dirigidos por el _Maquinista_.

Al terminar la presentación de la obra el público quedó satisfecho, cuando todos se retiraban a toda prisa para dar paso al siguiente espectáculo en el auditorio, el maestro aire se acercó a la chica de beige.

- Toph, ¿pasa algo malo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- estas mas seria que de costumbre

- no lo había notado

- ¿quieres que hablemos?

- quizá en otro sitio

- bien

La puerta lateral del auditorio se abrió y Coco y amigas esperaban a Aang, cuando salió dieron gritos, lo aclamaron... y cuando volteó hacia donde estaba Toph ella no estaba a su lado. Simplemente había desaparecido como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

ooo0O0ooo

Jet había llegado más tarde que de costumbre a su casa, se sentía muy cansado y no se explicaba como había terminado recorriendo la zona comercial del reino tierra, si ni siquiera le gustaba ese lugar. Cuando observó su celular notó que había varias llamadas perdidas que no recordaba haber escuchado y su móvil no estaba en modalidad silencio. Quizá debería de comentarles eso a los chicos, pero ya lo haría más tarde, porque se sentía muy cansado.

Zuko se había quedado dormido una vez más en su escritorio, mientras leía un libro sobre los dragones que habían existido en la nación del fuego. La fotografía de su madre recibía la luz de la luna , su tío fue a despertarlo. El chico se incorporó y no necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo para dormir, ya quería que pasara el tiempo de exámenes, eso y la locura del stand era agotador.

Aang se había escabullido de las chicas tan pronto como pudo, había buscado a Toph, pero cuando supo de ella se encontraba interpretando una melodía clásica del Reino Tierra con tal maestría que el público escuchaba encantado. Al terminar su presentación, recibió muchos aplausos y flores, sus padres estaban ahí con toda su parafernalia y la acapararon en todo momento.

Esa noche repasó una vez más el mensaje que había hecho de acuerdo a los libros que encontró, esperó no equivocarse.

- Momo

El lémur volador se acercó, Aang le dio un durazno que devoró al instante

- Escucha muy bien, debes de llevarle este mensaje a Toph, es importante

Momo respondió con sonidos guturales.

- no regreses hasta que te de una respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Momo dejó el templo aire y se alejó en dirección de la casa de los Bei Fong. Toph escuchaba música y tardó algún tiempo antes de reconocer a Momo, se quitó sus audífonos y abrió la ventana para recibir al lémur. Cuando Toph recibió el mensaje se sintió desconcertada, volvió a pasar sus dedos por el mensaje, no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Aang el preguntaba si era temporada de coles?

ooo0O0ooo

Al final del primer día Sokka había terminado muerto de cansancio, su hermana lo había visto llegar a las 10 de la noche arrastrando los pies, había devorado la cena de Gran Gran en silencio y se había quedado dormido viendo la edición vespertina de las noticias de Ju Dee.

_- esta noche, querido público – _decía Ju Dee mientras la cámara enfocaba a la reportera sentada en medio de cuatro invitados_ - hemos invitado a un grupo de especialitas de cada una de las naciones para que hablen de sus recientes trabajos en la Isla Kyioshi...demos la bienvenida a..._

Katara había tenido que moverlo un poco, lo ayudó a incorporarse, lo vio subir las escaleras, no tardó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el característico ritmo de su respiración al dormir. A los pocos minutos ella siguió su ejemplo y no supo más de Sokka hasta que a las 5 de la mañana del siguiente día sonó el despertador desde la otra habitación.

Ella se incorporó automáticamente, quisiera ayudarlo, pero no se daban abasto con la inesperada clientela del stand. Si no hubiera sido por Suki que le había llevado una caja de comida que Sokka había devorado en lo que participaban Azula y amigas en el festival, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. En lo que su hermano tomaba un baño, Katara fue a observar la condenada copia del contrato, quizá si se lo llevara a Pakku entendería el porque el chico iba de un lado a otro y lo dejaría de ver con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Sokka salió se sorprendió al verlo vestido de rojo.

- ¿y eso?

- que para que no desentone ni llame tanto la atención – dijo viéndose al espejo

- demasiado tarde

- lo mismo opino

- ¿otro largo día?

- mientras no descubra la cláusula secreta

- ¿y en verdad existe o solo están dando falsas esperanzas?

- Ty Lee me dijo que existe

- ¿Haru no sabrá nada?

- no he tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie más me traen de un lado a otro

- entonces yo trataré de investigarlo... ya encontraré una excusa para acercarme al stand de su club

- se rumora que tu stand es muy concurrido

- ya sabes..._Sifu Hotman_ es muy atractivo para las multitudes

- pero también he escuchado que van muchos chicos

- ah... eso...solo causan problema...temo que en cualquier momento Zuko los ponga de patitas en la calle o peor, los rete...que el stand no se caiga es estar jugando con fuego

- que irónico

- es un juego de poder bastante desgastante

- ya lo creo

- ¿quieres que te lleva algo del stand?

- mejor aprende un par de recetas, quizá en otra ocasión

- ¿y ya estás listo para el cumpleaños?

- ¿Cuál cumpleaños?

- el de Azula

- ¡cuando!

- mañana...todos lo saben

- ¡qué!... ¡eso explica el horario infernal!

- ¿Cuál horario infernal?

- mañana es de 9 a 12 – dijo señalándole un rollo con actividades marcadas en colores

- pero si la clausura del festival es a las 6... – dijo extrañada

- ¡ve tú a saber del maldito contrato!

- ¡ay Sokka! – dijo apenada

- hoy sobreviré, pero haré lo posible por encontrar esa cláusula, no creo sobrevivir a su cumpleaños

- mmm

- ¿qué?

- ¿quieres que consiga algo por si acaso?

- esa confianza que tienes a mi es...

- yo también te ayudo, se que estás en esto por mi culpa, quizá yo debería de estar en tu lugar

- no sobrevivirías

- si puedo soportar a su hermano

- su hermana es el mismísimo demonio

- creo que ya había escuchado eso antes

ooo0O0ooo

- así esta todo – dijo con un hilo de voz

- es...una situación difícil – murmuró – siento no poder decir gran cosa...

- no puedes decir esto a nadie o juro que un rayo...

- juro por mi honor que por mi nadie lo sabrá – dijo levantando su mano derecha

- no jures por tu honor, el honor no existe en este mundo

Un rayo cruzó el cielo e iluminó brevemente las construcciones de afuera, dándoles un toque siniestro, el olor de los pinos con el agua era muy fuerte.

- ¿eso crees?

- nunca he creído en el honor, eso es solo una palabra vacía...el honor no existe en estos tiempos, el honor es un concepto del pasado

- pues como yo si creo en el honor, tendrás que creerme, no tienes de otra

Lo observó con atención, su traje azul estaba empapado, había tenido que quitarse su cola de caballo, sus cabellos escurrían y sus ojos estaban concentrados en la cortina de agua. Sentía frío e instintivamente se acurrucó a su lado, en un principio el chico se sintió incómodo, pero hacía frío, su celular casi no tenía batería y temía que no funcionara después de tanta lluvia.

- oye Azula

- ¿si?

- ¿ese rumor de la famosa cláusula secreta era algo para que me quebrara la cabeza?

Azula rió, pero pronto calló, no le gustaba el sonido de su risa.

- no hice una cláusula que algún maestro de determinado elemento pudiera descubrir con facilidad

- eso explica los fracasos iniciales

- era cuestión de ingenio

Sokka guardó silencio.

El cielo seguía nublado y parecía que la tormenta no tenía fin.

* * *

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ **XD**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

_En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos._

De momento no podré actualizar con tanta rapidez, mi pc y lap literalmente pasarona mejor vida. Disculpen las molestias y retrasos que esto ocasiona en este y otros fics.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en especial los de **_Just Eowyn, Kaylek, Zedka, Heart ILZ, Barbara Maki (solo pido un poco de serenidad y pacienciaXD), Impossible love a Jinko fan_** y_** Loconexion.**_

* * *

**El castigo**

* * *

Lluvia ligera, visibilidad mala...

Pasó por ella después de enterarse de la desaparición de Azula , cuando supo que su hermano había salido tras ella cuando abandonó el sitio, cuando empezaban caer las primeras gotas, esperaba que tuviera noticias de alguno de los dos pero nada. Terminaron buscándolos por la zona y finalmente entraron en la zona de influencia de Agua-Tierra, que ella conocía mucho mejor que él. Pero pasaba el tiempo, Katara se mantenía en comunicación con su abuela , con Aang y Toph, pero nada. Nada, han pasado ese sitio dos veces, él cree que quizá sea el momento de regresar, tal vez su hermana se halla comunicado con sus amigas...

- recuérdame una vez más, ¿por qué estamos mojándonos aquí?

- por culpa de tu patética hermana, la lluvia no cesa y hay truenos - dijo preocupada

- ya aparecerán

- sabemos que si le cae un rayo no le pasa nada, que con agua no se derrite...

- pero desaparece – dijo el maestro fuego

- demonios... ¡cómo se le ocurrió salir en una noche cómo ésta?

- dicen que estaba en malas condiciones

- ¿lo había hecho antes?

- ¿huir?, mmm… si

- ¿y?

- siempre regresa

- ¿nadie sabe a dónde va?

- no

- ¡genial!, ¿que clase de hermano se supone que eres?, ¿no debìas cuidar de ella?

- ¿es broma?

-¡no!...¿por que no pareces preocupado!

- va a regresar, debe de hacerlo

- Sokka fue tras ella...

- sabe cuidarse, confía un poco en él

- no dudo de él, pero Azula es otra historia

- lo sé...

- no veo nada y no creo que hayan pasado por aquí, no creo que conozcan nadie en esta parte de la ciudad

- entonces nos detendremos a la próxima y trataré de comunicarme con sus amigas

- ¿su padre no ha regresado?

- aún no

- ¿ni por que era el cumpleaños de su hija predilecta?

- Ni siquiera por eso

La lluvia no paraba, la señal era mala y los últimos mensajes de Mai y Ty Lee no eran nada alentadores. A su lado Katara marcaba desesperada el teléfono de su hermano, sabía que timbraba pero nadie respondía.

- ¿no?

- nada

- ¿y tú?

- tampoco

- no tengo la mas remota idea

- Sokka no responde... ¿les habrá pasado algo malo?

- no lo creo, mas bien algo malo le pasará a quien la encuentre

- llama de nuevo a tu abuela, quizá están en tu casa

- ¿no estará en tu departamento?

- no soporta a mi tío

- ¿y si regresó a la suya?

- no creo Ty lee nos habrìa informado...intenta marcarle de nuevo

- es inútil, no da tono, ¿qué pasa con el número de tu hermana y su fabuloso sistema de comunicaciones?

- pues no funciona

- ¡cómo!

- una de dos, o perdió el celular o lo dejó caer en algún lado

- ¿por qué estas tan seguro?

- sabe evadirse, no sería la primera vez en que escapa

- háblame de sus anteriores huidas…

- bueno…solía esconderse cuando peleaba con mi madre…antes de que ella desapareciera, una vez que mi padre la regañó, después de lo de Jet y ahora… pero siempre regresaba…

- ¿no tienen noticias de ella?, ¿qué hacía?, ¿a dónde iba?

- nada

ooo0O0ooo

Ty Lee observó a Sokka una vez más, era el segundo día que iba de un lado a otro. Azula se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el asunto del contrato. En un principio ella había creído que eso de los tres días iba a ser como si Azula saliera con un chico, lo que hacía con el chico de la Tribu Agua no era lo que había esperado y menos aconsejado… ¿algo estaba mal con Azula o que le pasaba?

. ¿Ty Lee?

- ¿si?

- ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

- ¡claro!

La chica de los ojos grises se acercó y la ayudó a envolver algunos de los objetos que Mai metía tranquilamente. La idea de vender amuletos había sido buena, el padre de Azula les había enviado algunas cajas con amuletos para hacer su stand más llamativo. Eran bonitos, estilizados, muy populares entre las chicas y si no funcionaban siempre podían quemarlos.

- no puedo creerlo, no tiene una sola pista –murmuró la chica de la trenza

- ni yo he encontrado la cláusula – dijo Mai mordiéndose los labios

- esta vez si se lució

- es que no es una presa fácil

- suena tan feo eso de presa

- es su cacería...sabes como se pone si la interrumpen

- si... pero pobre, siento pena por él

- solo le faltan dos días

- pero mira como lo trae...

- silencio, ahí viene

Mai observó.

- aquí está la lista de programas, doblados y cortados...

- bien...ahora...

- lo sé, tengo que ir por la comida... ¿tienen el pedido?

- no tardo – dijo dándole un vistazo rápido

Volvió a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- siento lástima por él

- ¿y no podemos?

- ¿la quieres ver enojada?

- No

- ¿y cómo va lo de tu departamento?

- En unos días me mudo

- ¿y ya se lo mencionaste?

- Mmm… no

- ¡No! – dijo haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran unas pequeñas lajas obscuras

- Es una sorpresa

- Yo que tú se lo decía antes

- Pero está taaan ocupada con el asunto de Sokka - dijo tratando de evadir su mirada

- Lo sé

- ¿y u crees que…?

- No creo

- ¿por qué no?

- Es Azula… no pidas milagros

ooo0O0ooo

- ¿Toph?

- tengo un poco de prisa... ya casi empieza el otro recital

- ¿te llegó el mensaje?

- si... algo sobre unas coles

- si, pero…

- Aang, si me vas a decir algo dímelo de una vez, sé que eso de manejar las regletas y los punzones no se te da

- pero...pasé toda la tarde...

- ¿que es lo que quieres?

- que...

Una mano la tomó del brazo y la llevó rumbo al auditorio

- Toph, ya casi es hora y no estás lista

- ¡pero madre!, estoy hablando

- señora Bei Fong – dijo Aang haciendo un saludo respetuoso

- hola...me tengo que llevar a Toph... podrán hablar con calma otro día

- pero...

- si quieres verla...bueno, creo que todavía hay boletos para su recital

Toph quería gritar e hizo un gesto de soltarse.

- en un momento te alcanzo

- ¡Toph!

- no tardo madre...

- ¡pero cariño!

- por favor...

La madre de Toph hizo un gesto de irritación y la dejó.

- bien, dispara

- ¿qué?

- estamos pasando un mal momento

- si...

- y creo que...

- ¡¡es Aang!! - gritaron desde una esquina

- ¡Aang tomate una foto con nosotras!

- verán... estoy un poco ocupado

- será solo una foto – dijo una niña tomándolo del brazo

- ¿y otra conmigo!

- ¡yo también quiero una foto con él!

- niñas, por favor...

- ¡no seas malo!

- pero, pero...

- es solo una foto – dijo la que las encabezaba

Toph sintió como la iban haciendo hacia atrás, por el sonido de las voces supo que el maestro aire quedaba rodeado por un grupo de niñas.

- será en otro momento – murmuró mientras se alejaba

Las niñas no dejaron en paz a Aang hasta que se aseguraron de que no hubiera un solo boleto para ver el recital donde participaba Toph. A la señal de la que había quedado a cargo del plan se llevaron al maestro aire a recorrer todas las exposiciones de la escuela, como él era el estudiante y ellas las visitas él tendría que hacer de guía en lo que acababa el concierto.

Aang estaba irritado, la maestra tierra había desaparecido en medio de ese alboroto y no había manera de verla mas tarde. No había podido explicar el significado del mensaje y por alguna extraña coincidencia esas chicas estaban provocando que fuera difícil hablar con ella, ya había pasado el día anterior... ahora tenía que burlarlas de alguna manera, porque eran demasiadas coincidencia que aparecieran cada que trataba de acercarse a Toph.

ooo0O0ooo

Rion Jan observaba. Sabía que era cuestión e tiempo para que pasara corriendo para recibir la comida para su "ama". No conocía mucho al chico, solo sabía que era un matado y sinceramente no le importaba su suerte, él solo seguía el plan que habían trazado.Tan pronto como vio pasar corriendo a Sokka con el teléfono en mano le dio aviso a sus amigos de que se reunieran en el lugar de siempre: cerca del jardín, justo en la vuelta que había antes de entrar a Hall, tenían que hallarlo desprevenido para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Los honores, obviamente correrían a cargo de Chan.

Soka recibió u par de cajas de color roja con los alimentos del día y termo con la sopa y otro con el té que habían pedido, porque Azula no iba a probar del té de su hermano, se lo había dejado muy claro. Sokka pagó el pedido, acomodó las cosas como mejor pudo hacerlo y avanzó con cuidado. Temía tropezar como el día anterior, en el que había terminado haciendo malabares con una de las cajas de comida.

- Sopa de rosas con especias…, ¡quién come eso! – se quejó

- ¿te ayudo?

- Haru... que milagro!

- Veo que estás muy ocupado déjame ayudarte

- Pero…

- En el contrato no especificaron el no ayudar

- Pero como…

- un pajarito me lo dijo

- Ya…

- Dame eso – Sokka le dio el termo con la sopa y el té

- cuidado con eso

- ¿dedos de mantequilla?, pensé que ese era tu título

- …

- Recuerdo esa ve que perdimos por tres puntos porque se te resbaló el balón

- No recuerdes eso

- O aquella ocasión que si querer se te fue de las manos ese tazón de ramen y le tocó a Mai

- Como olvidarlo, casi me deja como alfiletero, si no hubiera sido por Pi Dao…

- tuviste suerte

- algo así

Rion Jan observó como si nada desde una banca mientras fingía platica una de las niñas del equipo de artes marciales de la Nació del Fuego. Disimuladamente envío un mensaje a los que esperaban para anunciarles el cambio de planes, esto se tornaba interesante.

- ¿listo para el reto de mañana?

- ¿reto?

- El cumpleaños de Azula

- No

- Mañana te dejará ir antes

- Mañana será el día más largo

- ¡Pero si mañana es la clausura…!

- Pues si, pero de acuerdo al…

- Así que tu eres le nuevo juguete de Azula dijo Chan y amigo cortándoles el paso

- ¿perdón? – dijo Sokka

- De aquí no pasarán

- Oye, no tenemos nada que ver contigo – dijo Haru

- La escuela es libre… - dijo Sokka – así que si nos permiten…

- Aquí mando yo, es mi salida, o me entregan eso o les va mal

- ¿estás loco? – dijo Sokka

- Largo de aquí bonita - le dijo uno a Haru

El maestro tierra no respondió, intentó avanzar, pero al igual que al chico del boomerang se lo impidieron los amigos de Chan.

- Si , no vamos a pelar con una delicada nena

- No queremos que le pase algo a su carita

- Si…no queremos hacer enojar a Ty Lee

Sokka volvió su mirada al maestro tierra. Tenía las manos ocupadas, tenía que llegar con Azula y. De pronto uno empujó al chico de ojos verdes que se mantuvo firme, por poco se caía el termo, entonces Haru asumió una postura seria y ese silencio ante las provocaciones generaba cierta incomodidad que resultaba aterradora

- Haru… es conmigo, no contigo, mejor aléjate…

- Pero se metieron conmigo

- Pero…

- ¡Ay si!… el niñito de mami – dijo uno alto y flaco

- Siempre tras las faldas de alguien, cuando no es su mami es Ty Lee o alguien de la Tribu Agua

- ¡Repite lo que dijiste! – rugió

- No puedo creer que Ty Lee se fijara en un debilucho… como tú comprenderás

- No podemos creer que ella halla abandonado su casa y familia por alguien que no es mejor que el lodo que piso – dijo uno más

- del Reino Tierra tenía que ser…

- Sokka… - dijo poniéndole el té y la sopa de al manera que el chico del boomerang parecía equilibrista

- Pero….

- Les voy a dar razones para que…

- Oye…. No es momento de caer en provocaciones, solo lo hacen para …

- Y mira, ya defiende a la nena

- ¡repítelo! – exclamó Haru apenas conteniendo la rabia

- ¡genial! – murmuró haciendo malabares y pensando como salir de ahí – Haru no es momento…

No servirían mil palabras, Haru fue empujado por uno de los chicos y la pelea campal de tres contra uno empezó, y los que estaban cerca se acercaron al lugar. Chan observaba encantado la escena, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, dos al precio de uno y el se iba a encargar de que Azula no recibiera nada, no podía esperar ver la escena de su ex novia enojada al ver en que condiciones llegaban los restos de su comida y su nuevo títere, si es que llegaban.

- En lo que arreglan sus diferencias yo me voy – dijo Sokka deslizándose como pudo entre el grupo que se acercaba a ver lo que pasaba – esto se enfría

- Tu no vas a ninguna parte – dijo Chan

- ¡fabuloso!, ¿qué crimen en contra de la Nación del Fuego se supone que cometí?

- ¡Me robaste a mi novia!

- ¿perdón? – dijo levantando una ceja

-¡Tu hiciste que Azula me dejara!

- ¿en que retorcido mudo sucedió esto?

-¡ Y vas a pagar por ese crimen!, ella era mi… – dijo Chan

Sokka pensó. _Pobre, ¿esta ciego?_, _como_ _bien dice Gran Gran, hormona mata neurona, aunque por alguna razón pienso que este pobre individuo no llegó a la repartición de materia gris._

- ¿Por qué me ves así?

- ¡Por mi quédatela envuelta para regalo!

- ¡cómo te atreves!

- Quieres a Azula, ve por Azula…

Acto seguido Chan lanzó una patada a la pierna de Sokka, el chico se movió ágilmente, las clases de Pin Dao estaban funcionando, se dijo, pero no tuvo suerte a la segunda ocasión, el pie fue a dar a su espinilla, el joven no reprimió un aullido, las cajas de laca roja resintieron el movimiento, el té definitivamente cayó y la sopa apenas si pudo ser atrapada por uno de los que estaban cerca.

Sokka tomó aire.

Odiaba el día, odiaba a Azula , pero mas odiaba al idiota que le impedía llevar a cabo su trabajo. Lo sintió por la comida, que hiciera berrinche y que se enojara, eso no se iba a quedar así. Y la pelea continuó, atrayendo a más curiosos y después de un rato a un par de figuras que se empeñaban en separarlos.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara servía el té su trenza se movía de un lado a otro del stand, Zuko estaba en la caja, el recibía moneas de oro del reino tierra y aros de plata de la tribu Agua haciendo rápidamente los cálculos. La maestra agua sonreía y hacía comentarios graciosos en cada mesa, se reía, platicaba con algunos conocidos que iban al stand, recomendaba las especialidades de a casa el maestro fuego sentía los potentes rayos de Agni sobre su cabeza. De pronto se encontró con uno ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy familiar.

- ¡Lee!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

- ¡Jin!

- Un té jazmín

- Dos piezas

- Perfecto…

- es un día delicioso

- Así parece –dijo molesto

- ¿y qué cuentas?

- Pues… _veo el sol brillar y la hierba verdear_…

- Jajajajaja, que gracioso eres

- Es en serio…

- ¿y que tal tu lecciones de malabarismo?

- Demostré que soy malo – dio haciendo una mueca

- ¿y las de magia?

- Mi asistente las detesta – dijo señalando Katara

- Bueno… quizá sea el momento de cambiar de asistente… - dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Katara observo a Jin frente a Zuko. _Bien, quiere jugar, juguemos_. Se dijo en ese momento entró un grupo de invitados al festival con los uniforme de Ba Sing Se. Le pidió a una de sus amigas que a supliera, que en unos minutos regresaba.

- Eh…

- ¿Qué dices?

- No puedo quejarme de mi asistente…

- Oh , vamos, la puedes cambiar, dices que detesta los trucos de magia

- Pero no se queja de otro trucos – dijo no muy seguro del rumbo de la conversación

- ¿en serio?

- ¿y tú que haces aquí?

- A sabes…. Visitando a los amigos, platicando

- ¿no tienes algo más que hacer?

- No… así que vine a visitarte

- Me siento muy halagado

- Si…ayer fui a ver a tu hermana

- ¿a Azula? – dijo extrañado

- Es un poco temperamental

- Y que lo digas…

- Así ha sido siempre

Zuko se encogió de hombros como respuesta.En ese momento salió Katara con el cabello suelto y sus mechones colgando, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y sonrió a los que llegaban. _Algo esta mal_, se dijo, _¿Qué rayos…?_

- Bienvenidos a nuestro stand del Dragón Jazmín – escuchó mientras Jin se seguía quejando de los malos modales de Azula y sus amigas – por favor, pasen por aquí….

Los ojos de Katara relucían y se esforzaba por dar su mejor trato a los chicos, si así iban las cosas, ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Todo parecía marchar como lo había pensado, Zuko casi se torcía el cuello por ver lo que hacía prestando poca atención a su interlocutora, que parecía que se lucía con un monólogo sobre los defectos y malas costumbres de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

- ¡Katara!

La maestra agua volteó extrañada, era una de las amigas de Suki. Se suponía que a esa hora debían de estar en su stand sobre la Isla Kyoshi.

- Debes venir cuanto antes

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu hermano y Haru se pelaron con Chan y sus amigos

- ¡qué!

- Están en la enfermería y Pakku quiere hablar contigo

-¿justo ahora?

- si...

La maestra agua apretó los puños, se quitò el mandil con el simbolo de un dragón y una flor de loto

- ¡Vigila el negocio!

- ¡oye!, ¡no puedes irte!

- ¡es una emergencia!, no tardo – dijo siguiendo a la amiga de Suki por los pasillos que la llevaban a la enfermería, al otro extremo de la escuela

ooo0O0ooo

Pin Dao sabía que los días del Festival de las Naciones podían ser algo caóticos. La pelea entre gente de la Nación del Fuego era un clásico, pero que alguien que consideraba tan juicioso como Sokka estuviera implicado era extraño. A su lado, la maestra Yugoda y Pakku se esforzaban por atender a los afectados, ya hablarìa largamente con ese chico mas tarde, mientras tanto llenaba los reportes de cada uno de los implicados, quien sabe que hubiera pasado de no llegar a detenerlos.

La maestra de anatomía y unas de sus ayudantes de el último grado se hacían cargo de tres chicos de la nación del fuego presentaban algunos dedos rotos, raspones, moretones y se habían salvado por poco de la paliza de sus vidas por provocar a un maestro Tierra, ya que si su novia no hubiera llegado no quería imaginar en las condiciones que los hubieran encontrado, en esos momento estaba detenido en la dirección, donde Bumi tenía una larga charla con él.

La enfermería estaba repleta, Katara se tuvo que abrir pasos a empujones y decir que su hermano estaba dentro para que la dejaran pasar. En la sala de espera reinaba un silencio incómodo Suki estaba sentada en el sillón localizado frente al escritorio del lugar. La maestra agua se dirigió a la guerrera Kyoshi.

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué está en la enfermería?

- Tiene un par de moretones, rasguños y le arrojaron té mas o menos caliente en un brazo

- ¡qué!

- El contrincante recibió patadas, mordidas , un ojo morado por un termo con sopa de algas

- …

- ¡Es cosa de su estúpido contrato!

- No se por que no me extraña

- ¿Y Azula?

- No se ha aparecido pro aquí…a la única que vi fue a Ty Lee, Haru está en la dirección

- ¡también peleó!

- Es una larga historia, creo que es momento de que hables con tu hermano esto está llegando muy lejos

- Ya lo creo

- debo regresar con las chicas...habla con tu hermano

- eso harè - dijo preocupada

En esos momentos Pakku abrió la puerta interior de la enfermería y le hizo una seña a Katara que dejó inmediatamente a Suki. Al cerrarse la puerta se encontró con gran movimiento, podía escuchar los gritos de los chicos…_así que las cosas se complicaron_.

- Habla con él, es un necio – fue lo único que el dijo Pakku - yo ya tengo su declaraciòn de lo que pasò

- Si - _¿declaraciòn?,_ _parece que estuvieramos con los Dai Li _pensó

Sokka se encontraba tras la última cortina de la enfermería, estaba sentado y se veía de mal humor.

- ¿se puede saber como terminaste aquí?

- Ellos empezaron – dijo señalando a los chicos de la Nación del Fuego que se quejaban del otro lado de la cortina

Katara se armó de paciencia y tomó la bandeja que le ofreció una de las alumnas de Yugoda

- Muy bien… escucho tu versión

- Esos tipos están locos, nos atacaron a Haru y a mi por culpa de Azula y Ty Lee

- explícate

- ya sabes, fanáticos de Ty lee que tenían cuentas pendientes con Haru…

- ¿Qué hacía a tu lado?

- Me ayudaba con la comida que no le llegó a Azula

- ¿Cuál comida?

- Es parte del _ya sabes_ que

Katara aplicó agua control en el brazo de su hermano, la piel estaba roja y probablemente le escocía a su hermano.

- ¿Y no hay forma de romper _el ya sabes que_?

- No he hallado forma alguna, se que debe de haber alguna – dijo palpando sus bolsillos

- Sokka, esto está llegando muy lejos….

- Esto se acaba mañana

- ¿y si antes acaban conmigo?

- ¡por favor!

- ¿Sabes como se va a poner Gran Gran cuando se entere?

- ¿quieres que le diga lo de tu misteriosa desaparición?

- Estaba detenida….si no me crees ve con Bumi

- Sokka guardó silencio y la observó con detenimiento.

- ¿Por qué te peinas como mamá?

-¿qué?

- Si… hace días que no te peinabas así

- Se me deshizo la trenza - dijo evasiva

- No te creo

- Creo que es momento de que regrese al stand…si no el neurótico se va a poner peor

- Si claro, ve con tu neurótico, que el pobre de Sokka se las arregle como pueda

- ¡pero no es mi culpa todo lo que te está pasando!

- Lo se….lo siento Katara… es que

- Es que es demasiado, ¡rompe el contrato!

- No puedo

- ¿por qué?

- Porque voy a soportarlo

- ¿por qué?

- Porque soy un hombre de palabra y porque no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a Gran Gran y menos a papá

- ¿eso está en el contrato?

- Si, puedes preguntarle a Suki

- Sokka….- dijo abrazándolo

- No soy un niño para que me abraces

Katara se apartó un poco irritada, iba a protestar pero en esos momentos escucharon un gran alboroto, alguien que se acercaba y corrió de un golpe las cortinas de las primeras personas, cuando legó ante Chan se escucho una sonora cachetada por todo el lugar.

- ¡Esto es por ser un idiota!, repite la hazaña y haré de tu patética y miserable vida un infierno

Después los pasos se dirigieron al sitio donde estaba Sokka, al correrse la cortina Katara vio a una Azula que recuperaba la compostura y con tomo imperioso se dirigió a su hermano.

- No ha terminado tu trabajo

- Antes debo de hablar con Pakku y Pin Dao – dijo Sokka

- No tardes – dijo Azula retirándose del lugar

- ¡No vayas!

- Debo ir …. - dijo incorporándose

- ¡eres una maldita bruja! – le gritó Katara a Azula

- Mira quien lo dice – le respondió antes de salir

- ¡pero quien se cree! – exclamó furiosa

- Déjala – dijo Sokka – no gastes tu tiempo ni te enojes…debes de regresar al Stand

- Pero…

- Solo hazlo, al menos sabré que estas a salvo con la gente de la Tribua

- No te metas en mas problemas

- Lo intentaré – dijo Sokka

ooo0O0ooo

Era tarde, Toph había regresado muerta de cansancio con sus padres después del recital. Se habían detenido a comer en un restaurante. Sus padres no dejaban de hablar de sus progresos en el piano, que era talento de familia, se disputaban por que parte de su herencia era mas afecta y cercana a las bellas artes. Al llegar a su casa los dejó platicando sobre sus antepasados y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Literalmente arrastró sus pies hasta la ventana y se encontró con que alguien la esperaba.

- Pies ligeros

- No vi en que momento desapareciste

- Pues entre tantas admiradoras me extraña que lo notaras

-¿detecto celos?

- no... como crees, ¿celosa yo?. ¡ja!

- ¿te gustan las coles?

- ¿es una broma?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Ven conmigo

- ¿adonde?

- Demos un paseo

- ¿a estas horas?

- Tus padres no lo notarán

- ¿Qué tramas cabeza de aire?

- Cierra tu habitación y finge que duermes…

- Toph guardó silencio.

- No tardaremos mucho

- Entonces deja que me cambie

- No es necesario, vamos a un sitio cercano

- ¿a dónde me llevas?

- Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa

- ¿y que tienen que ver las coles?

- Serenidad y paciencia _Sifu_ Toph

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka llegó tarde como la vez pasada, Gran Gran no le dijo nada, porque no estaba. Había una nota en el refrigerador con la letra de su hermana que decía que había ido con Gran Gran a ver una película, que la cena estaba en el congelador. Sokka sacó un paquete de macarrones y lo puso en el microondas.

Se sentía muerto de cansancio, sacó una bebida fría del refrigerador y esperó que estuviera lista su cena. Ese día todavía había tenido que ayudar a Mai a afilar algunos cuchillos, ayudar a dar el visto bueno a los últimos toques del Stand de la Nación del fuego, había ayudado a arreglar un par de desperfectos relacionados causados por unos niños de secundaria de la Nación del Fuego, hacer un corte de caja de las ventas del día y pedir una cena ligera para Azula y Mai, porque Ty Lee se había retirado antes con Haru.

Sacó los macarrones y los empezó a comer, para colmo de males por el asunto de Chan y amigos ahora tenía que ayudar a Pin Dao la siguiente semana. No es que le molestara, es que era malo para dibujo y para las clases que daba había demostrado que era torpe para manejar las armas, aún no había encontrado la suya. Además no era lo que tenía planeado, el fin de año se acercaba y tenía la impresión de que cada vez veía menos a Suki y eso lo ponía de malas.

Por alguna razón se acordó que en todo el día no había sacado el papel del contrato. Lo sacó, estaba doblado y mojado, le había tocado parte del té que le había arrojado Chan cuando intentó que perdiera la visibilidad mientras Haru se peleaba con los otros. Extendió y casi se atraganta cuando vio que había algo del otro lado de la hoja, justo a donde el té había dejado una mancha de color café.

_¡té!, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!_

Rápidamente puso a hervir agua y un poco de la infusión. Así que había tenido un golpe de suerte, con un poquitito de suerte podría librarse de un día mas, así que existía la famosa clausula secreta…solo faltaba ver de que se trataba. Terminó de comer en lo que hervía el té. Sacó un platón y puso ahí la carta. Después vertió con cuidado té sobre la hoja y unas letras de color rojo aparecieron.

_Yo, Azula, Hija de Ozai y nieta de Azulon, Princesa de la Nación del Fuego,bla bla bla..._

_me comprometo a dejar en libertad a Sokka de la tribu Agua bla bla bla ...en el caso_

_de que me entregue el collar de su herma o en su defecto si él…_

- ¡está loca! – exclamó – ¡prefiero llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias!

ooo0O0ooo

A la mañana siguiente Sokka se pudo levantar un poco mas tarde, preparó su muda del día, tomó un reconfortante baño y se vistió con su habitual de la tribu agua, no le habían hecho alguna indicación de cómo debía de ir vestido ese día, Katara estaba terminando de desayunar cuando el llegó a la cocina.

- Vaya que tienes el sueño profundo

- Estaba cansado, ¿a que horas llegaron?

- Cuando tu estabas dormido

- Ya…

- Hoy entras tarde

- Si – dijo un poco desganado

Gran Gran le extendió una taza de café y tomó un pan tostado con mermelada de naranja. Agradeció que las marcas de la pelea del día siguiente no se notaran mucho, su abuela seguía el noticiero de Ju Dee para variar.

- …_siguen los problemas entre los nómadas que habitan en los territorios colindantes con la Nación del Fuego. Se han reportado disturbios procedentes de… se dice que ha habido levantamientos, han tomado un par de edificios, "de forma pacífica", las autoridades locales intervienen en el problema…_

Katara observó extrañada escenas de personas pertenecientes a los nómadas de aire que protestaban de forma pacífica frente a un edificio de la Nación del Fuego, otra escena mostraba a un grupo de monjes mas jóvenes que repsondían con ataques de aire control a las tropas de la Nación del Fuego.

- Esto no se ve nada bien – murmuró

- Nunca se ha visto bien – susurró Kanna mientras le daba un plato de fruta

- Espero que los problemas no lleguen hasta aquí – dijo la maestra agua

- Quizá los problemas ya estén frente a nuestras narices – dijo Sokka

- ¡Muérdete la lengua!

Su hermano le sacó la lengua.

- …_En otras noticias, esta mañana Ozai, el Señor del Fuego, inaugurará los jardines del templo del Fuego en la Isla…con más información, tenemos a nuestro corresponsal…que nos dará más detalles de este evento sin igual, buenos días a nuestros televidentes de Isla…, estas imágenes que nos están llegando son exclusivas para Ba Sing Se TV…_

- Ese maldito se sigue paseando como si nada – murmuró Gran Gran

- Pensé que estaría de regreso en la ciudad

- ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó Kanna

- Bueno… en la escuela todos hablaban del cumpleaños de su hija

- ¿tiene una hija?

- Si, de nuestra edad... - Sokka le lanzó una mirada helada y calló

- Así que se extiende su linaje por otra generación – murmuró Gran Gran

- Así parece – dijo Katara

- ¿no es extraño que Ba Sing Se TV tenga de pronto tantas exclusivas de la Nación del Fuego?

- Ahora que lo dices… - murmuró la abuela – si parece extraño

- Habrá intereses comerciales de por medio

- Tal vez… - dijo Sokka

_- En otras noticias locales…anoche, un par de bromistas ocuparon el sistema de comunicaciones que transportaban las coles como si de un juego se tratara, las cosas se complicaron cuando e carro salió de control y causaron destrozos menores en un par de vías alternas, rompieron un par de tejados, espantaron aun grupo de guardias y finalmente abandonaron el carrito frente a la tienda de coles del afectado. Las autoridades investigan el caso, pero no hay rastro, según un par de testigos a estos bromistas literalmente se los tragó la tierra._

Gran Gran se levantó al escuchar el teléfono.

- Katara

- ¿si?

- ¿no tienes nada que ver con esto?

- No, ¿acaso tengo que protagonizar todos los problemas de la ciudad?

- No…pero el _modus operandi_ me parece familiar

- Y que lo digas – dijo la maestra agua – por cierto, toma – dijo lanzándole una bolsa de tela roja

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es el cumpleaños de Azula…

- ¿Con todo lo que pasó ayer conseguiste algo?

- No se lo merece, pero no que te atraviesen con un rayo por olvidar su cumpleaños

- ¿y qué es?, ¿lo puedo ver?

- Una pulsera, nada del otro mundo

Sokka esperó que el papel del contrato estuviera seco para esconderlo antes de que su hermana no encontrara. No quería imaginar su expresión cuando ella o su abuela leyeran lo que le permitiría acabar con el circo.

ooo0O0ooo

- tengo frío

- es normal… estaba lloviendo – dijo observando el exterior

- pero tengo mucho frío

Azula se volvió e instintivamente levó su mano a la frente de chico

- ¡estas ardiendo!

- ¿no estarás mintiéndome?, ¿fuego control para asustarme?

- No…. No estoy haciendo fuego control…

- Siento frío

- ¿no traes tu celular?

- Creo que no funciona… se me cayó y se mojó cuando te seguía

- ¿dónde está?

- En la bolsa de la chamarra….tengo frío

- Azula rebuscó en los bolsillos y maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió hacer picadillo su teléfono. Cuando encontró el teléfono del chico tenía la pantalla rota.

- ¡Fabuloso!

- Tengo frío….

- No te muevas… - dijo observando con atención el sitio donde se encontraban

- ¿a dónde voy a ir?

Desesperada tecleó esperando que al menos funcionara, pero nada.

- Yue - susurró el chico

- ¿Yue?

La luna se entrevió por un momento entre el cielo oscuro. El lugar olía a pino, tierra mojada y el frío que hacía en el lugar calaba hasta los _huesos ¡y ahora esto!_

- Te recuerdo que el contrato te prohibía enfermar

- Yue…lo que tú digas se hará…

- ¡de que diablos estás hablando! – exclamó Azula tomando de sus ropas - ¡alucinar no es parte del contrato!

Sokka ardía en fiebre y ella no estaba de bueno humor, debían de abandonar ese lugar cuento antes, ojalá que el vigilante no hubiera puesto cadena y candado a la reja, porque si no estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

_En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos._

-.-u Disculpen que tardé un poco más en actualizar, entre computadoras, el final de avatar, en fin...

Agradezco sus comentarios a _**Zedka**_, _**Kaylek**_, _**Barbara Maki**_ e _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

* * *

**El castigo**

* * *

Esa mañana Azula había experimentado la sensación de triunfo que no había tenido en muchos años. Su padre había hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para tener una conferencia con ella desde el trono de la Nación el Fuego hasta su lejano apartamento. La imagen de su padre era nítida, vestía el atuendo habitual del Señor del Fuego y el fondo con la flama estilizada le daba un carácter más formal a la transmisión.

- Esto muy complacido con tus trabajos y averiguaciones, sabía que era un trabajo indicado para ti

- Gracias padre

- ¿has tenido problemas con Long Feng?

- Ninguno, las cosas marchan como debía, quizá mejor de lo esperado

- ¿los Dai Li?

- En absoluto, son sumamente eficaces

- Y dices que te encuentras cerca de nuestro objetivo

- Siempre estuvo frente a nosotros, padre

- Debí suponer que tu hermano no era apto para llevar a cabo la misión

- La culpa es del tío Iroh

- Si…

- Si me permites…podría encargarme de su misión, yo…

- En absoluto, estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo y no quiero que te desvíes de tu objetivo

- Si…

- Las imágenes que me enviaste son muy interesantes, no es posible que en todos estos años uno solo de mis subalternos descubriera alguna pista

- Si…. Es extraño

- Y eso solo puede significar que son unos perfectos inútiles o que he sido engañado todo este tiempo

Azula se mantuvo firme, la mirada de su padre era dura.

- Es una pena que tu hermano no haya salido a ti

- No es digno de ser de la familia

- dejarlo con Iroh solo lo ha debilitado - dijo mientras sonreía a la pantalla - eres digna de tu nombre, hija mía …me encargaré de utilizar apropiadamente la información que tenemos, cualquier dato nuevo envíamelo directamente

- Así lo haré padre

- Cuando llegue el momento te convocaré a la Cámara de Guerra

Los ojos de Azula brillaron, su padre notó el destello.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión

Dicho esto cortó la comunicación, mientras un par de guardianes custodiaban la entrada observó con atención las imágenes y los vínculos que le había enviado su hija… quien lo hubiera dicho, el avatar frente a sus narices y entregado en bandeja de plata gracias a una página creada por sus amigos.

Observó con atención como se veían claramente con el uniforme de la tribu agua durante un enfrentamiento con alguien del reino tierra y las marcas de las flechas. ¿Era posible que sus gentes fueran tan inútiles?... ahí había algo más, eso no había sido casual… pero ya se encargaría de los responsables a su debido tiempo.

El día _**S**_ se acercaba y todo saldría de acuerdo a sus planes y no habría nada ni nadie capaz de impedirlo, ni siquiera ese esquelético maestro aire que decían que era el avatar. Sonrío y salió del lugar. Ya estaba en casa y desde ahí podía manejar todo sin problemas.

En otro sitio sonó una puerta.

- ¿Azula?

- todavía no estoy lista - Dijo mientras apagaba su computadora y observaba su refelejo en el espejo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para corregir un pequeño desperfecto en su peinado y sonrió complacida. Apariencia perfecta para un día perfecto.

Cuando la máquina se apagó se encontró con Lo y Li.

- ¿sí?

- Feliz cumpleaños…

- …Azula

_Ah… es cierto…otra vez_

Las dos mujeres entraron en la habitación. Azula las observó con cierta reserva.

- Este es parte…

- … de nuestro regalo

Dijeron extendiéndole una caja que ella tomó.

- Ya es tiempo que pase a tus manos

- Gracias

- Ha estado en nuestra familia generación tras generación y como nuestra línea se extingue con nosotros

- Creemos que es tiempo que quede en tus manos

Azula abrió la caja, encontró un objeto envuelto en papel, dejó la caja al lado de su escritorio desenvolvió rápidamente el paquete. Lo observó con curiosidad y lo extendió para observarlo mejor a la luz, cuando volteó a dónde estaban Lo y Li ya habían desaparecido.

ooo0O0ooo

Mai observaba con cierta apatía el patio. Era el último día del festival y no había gran cosa que hacer más que sentarse y observar como llegaban a sus stands cada uno de los alumnos de las distintas naciones. ¡Por fin iba acabar el suplicio!, el año siguiente los de quinto serían meros espectadores y todo el trabajo quedaría en manos de los demás…un año más pensó.

Ty Lee todavía no llegaba, Azula, menos, los otros chicos del stand se encargaban de hacer los ajustes pertinentes para trabajar el medio día, a lo lejos se veían llegar a los que se presentarían en el auditorio el último día, los del club del dragón dorado con su tan esperada parodia que realizaban año con año.

Su mirada vagó por los corredores, el barandal y enfocó el sitio donde estaba la improvisada casa de Té que tanto furor había causado en los últimos días. Una casa de té…tal como había comentado hace casi un año que había desperdiciado su verano sirviendo té para ayudar a su tío y conseguir una motocicleta. Le parecía todo tan lejano. Aquel viaje a isla Ámbar, donde se habían conocido al ex novio de Azula.

Recordó los momentos felices que pasearon…bueno, quizá no eran tan felices como sus memorias querían que lo recordara, porque Zuko se había comportado como el ser más torpe del planeta. Había tirado el helado que le llevaba, no sabía qué hacer como tratarla, se ponía celoso de todos los que la miraban, había cometido un error tras otro, en cierto momento le abrumaban sus atenciones y en otro parecía estar en otro planeta que le había hecho preguntarse más de una vez por que estaban juntos.

Detestaba verlo al lado de esa horrible campesina, requería de todo su autocontrol para no estar tentada a confrontarla y pelear por él. Pero algo le detenía, no sabía bien que era, tal aquel día del torneo no había sido una buena idea, sabía que él estaba confundido, trató de justificarlo, quizá fuera que trataba de ser tan racional que temía que las cosas se complicaran aún más… no, era su último año… debía de ser paciente. Volverían a encontrarse en la Universidad de Isla Ámbar y entonces todo sería distinto, porque dudaba que alguien de la tribu Agua se atreviera siquiera a ingresar a esa exclusiva escuela de la nación del Fuego.

Escuchó la voz de Ty Lee y la de Haru que provenían de el cubo de la escalera, probablemente Azula no tardaría en aparecer. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el libro, pero al escuchar un fragmento de su conversación entre Ty Lee y su novio se contuvo. Mai se extrañó, había pensado que el director lo expulsaría a causa de la pelea, si no fue así…

- ¡no digas eso, te defendiste como un valiente

- Es que colmaron mi paciencia…

- Era natural

- Pero me extraña… yo siempre había estado orgulloso de ser templado y…

- Tocaron una fibra sensible…

- Así que estaré a las órdenes del director unos días

- ¿Cuántos?

- Al menos hasta el miércoles

- ¿y qué hará contigo?

- No lo sé…dentro de unos momentos tengo que presentarme a la dirección

- Lo siento tanto

- ¿me extrañarás cuando esté lejos?

- Cada segundo que este lejos de ti…

Mai no quiso escuchar más, eran dulces hasta decir basta, se sentía incómoda, desvió su mirada a los otros que llegaban, el grupo de la maestra de Poesía que daría una gala de poesía clásica avanzaba en medio de flores y abanicos mientras comentaban el paso de unos jóvenes de la Tribu Agua del Norte que ensayaban una vez más la leyenda de Tui y La antes de que tocara su turno_._ Poco después apareció su amiga con un gesto apesadumbrado, ella guardó su libro en su bolso y la observó.

- Ty Lee…

- Hola Mai

- pensaba que Azula venía contigo

- La chica del cumpleaños nos pide que la cubramos

- ¿otra vez?

- Solo un par de horas

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde fue?

- Creo que llegará derrapando a la ceremonia de clausura

- Es decir…

Ty Lee suspiró y murmuró.

- Ya sabes, chico de la tribu agua, contrato, versiones de la interpretación retorcidos como solo ella sabe hacerlo…

- No puedo creer que no haya descubierto la cláusula

- Se la puso difícil

- Bueno… si Azula no viene hasta la hora de la clausura eso quiere decir que tenemos la mañana libre

- Así es

- ¿sabes qué?, hace días quiero ir al famoso _Dragón Jazmín_

- ¡también yo! – exclamó animada – espera un momento… ¿que estas tramando?

- ¿yo? – dijo Mai

- Si , tú… esa mirada no me engaña

- Digamos que quiero divertirme…

- Suena interesante…¡vamos!

ooo0O0ooo

Jet abrió los ojos. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y se sentía mortalmente cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la noche. Se llevó las manos a la cara y notó que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba ni el pijama verde olivo que llevaba. Observó su reloj y trató de reconocer el lugar. Era un edificio tradicional de un solo nivel, construido con paneles corredizos para dividir las habitaciones y paredes de colores suaves. El suelo era de madera y estaba cubierto con esteras suaves.

La habitación donde había despertado tenía algunas fotografías familiares y algunas insignias del ejercito del Reino Tierra .Su ropa estaba doblada cuidadosamente en una silla, no era su estilo…. De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba olvidando, que era algo importante pero no estaba seguro que.

La noche anterior… no, la tarde anterior había estado con Jin, por alguna extraña coincidencia no estaba muy seguro, se habían encontrado y habían terminando comiendo en el restaurante de la abuela de Song. Se esforzó por recordar…ah, sí, Longshot y Smellerbee venían con ella, pero no se quedaron a comer, la chica murmuró algo sobre Duque , tarea y desaparecieron tan pronto como pudieron. Ya hablaría con ellos, de pronto parecía que compartían muchos secretos… una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su cara y buscó instintivamente la ramita que mordía pero no la encontró en ningún lugar.

Trató de recordar de nuevo… Jin se había quejado amargamente de que su adorado _Lee_ no le había puesto suficiente atención mientras devoraba ese tazón de chow mein con pato-tortuga, que tenía más notas de su hermana que las de él se había quejado mientras él probaba el cocido de carne y verduras. Que le dedicaría el artículo a la odiosa hermana mientras tomaba de ese platillo con arroz y germen, que necesitaba que él le hablara de Azula, que si habían estado juntos un largo tiempo como se rumoraba él podía darle información para terminar de escribir, entonces recibió una llamada y sacó un teléfono que le parecía vagamente familiar.

Ella contestó, su mirada cambió, le extendió el teléfono y después…nada

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe.

- ¡que bueno que todavía estás aquí!, temí que te marcharas antes de tiempo

El la observó desconcertado, era una chica pálida, con cabello castaño recogido en un moño y un atuendo en blanco y rosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Creo que bien – dijo sin entender bien que pasaba

- ¿no sientes dolor en el costado?

- No, ¿debería?

- Después de los golpes que recibiste temí que fuera algo más grave

- No recuerdo nada desde la llamada

- Debe de ser a causa de los golpes…deberías de ir a que te saquen unas placas

- ¿Tan grave es?

- Te encontré herido anoche…peleaste con un par de Dai Li que venían por tu novia

- ¿cuál novia?

- La chica de verde, la de cabello castaño, ¿no es tu novia?, la abuela dijo que comieron en el restaurante y salieron juntos

- ¡como que se la llevaron! – dijo incorporándose rápidamente

- Alto ahí… no hagas eso, puedes lastimarte – dijo evitando que se incorporara, Jet hizo un gesto al sentir una punzada de dolor

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Esperé a que los hombres se marcharan y le pedí a la abuela que me ayudara

- No tenías que…

- Tenía que hacerlo, somos del Reino Tierra, debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros

Jet la observó con atención. Sabía que su nombre era Song, había estudiado en el Colegio Omashu, era la nieta de la dueña del restaurante y se había rumorado que estaba interesada en Zuko. Demasiado dulce para alguien como el amargado, se dijo.

- Supongo que se trata de las costillas

- ¿cómo sabes?

- Se algo de medicina, pero no estoy segura…

- ¿tú sabes que sucedió?

- Creo que los esperaban a unos metros del restaurante, ¿qué hacían los Dai Li?, creí que era una chica bastante común

- También yo…

- No debedes moverte mucho, estarás adolorido todo el día, te recomiendo que te hagas unas radiografías, no sé qué tan severas sean las heridas, debemos ir con la policía…

- Pero la policía es una extensión de los Dai Li

- Entonces no se qué hacer

- Podríamos hablar a su casa

- Buena idea… - dijo volviéndose a un extremo de la habitación y extendiéndole un teléfono. Jet tomó el auricular y marcó.

- Buenos días… si… ¿cómo? … si , claro… no , no es de… entiendo gracias

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Dicen que está en Omashu, debo ir a verla…

- Pero no deberías moverte tanto

- No puedo quedarme aquí, no se que sucede…esto está muy raro

- Entonces ajustaré las vendas…

ooo0O0ooo

Azula manejaba como el mismo demonio y Sokka se aferraba con uñas y dientes en el asiento del pequeño automóvil rojo que recorría la ciudad en dirección nor - oeste. Hace unos minutos lo había sacado de su cómoda posición en la sala, su hermana había partido hace algún tiempo al Colegio, Gran Gran le había dicho que sonaba su teléfono y él había tomado aire al reconocer el número.

- Escúchame bien toma tu maleta de natación, una muda para la escuela y algo más o menos formal, en cinco minutos paso por ti

- ¿por qué?

- Porque haremos una escala antes de ir al colegio

- Pero…

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Sokka recordó el contrato, cada uno de los puntos y las clausulas secretas.

- No , en unos momentos estaré listo

Ella colgó el teléfono y se sintió más desamparado que nunca. Sabia su teléfono, sabia donde vivía, conocía a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia y no los apreciaba en absoluto. Mala señal.

Corrió a su habitación, tomó su maleta, metió el uniforme de natación, una muda informal y algo más o menos presentable y corrió a despedirse de su abuela como lo había hecho todas las mañanas, afuera le esperaba la princesa de la Nación del fuego, con una expresión de impaciencia que le hizo darle un frio saludo antes de que arrancara a toda velocidad.

Por su parte Azula no había cruzado más que un par de comentarios con él.Que todavía no hubiera descubierto la cláusula era algo increíble, tal vez había sobreestimado su inteligencia. No podía ser.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un sitio que no conoces

- ¿está lejos del Colegio?

- Depende de que consideres lejos

- ¿pero a dónde?

- Adivina chico listo, ya te he dado muchas pistas

Sokka la observó una expresión de desconcierto y después observó con atención los sitios por donde pasaban a toda velocidad tratando de identificar a dónde irían.

ooo0O0ooo

Katara observaba con atención los clientes que acababan de llegar, Zuko estaba de nuevo en la caja y las demás chicas preparando las infusiones. Iroh se había dado una vuelta a la primera hora y poco después había llegado Bumi, habían pedido una orden más y habían dejado el lugar mientras conversaban animadamente sobre la historia y las estrategias del Pai Sho. Unas horas y sería libre… de momento

Entonces entraron al lugar y se colocaron en la mesa más apartada. Inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Zuko, que observó con sorpresa a las recién llegadas. Era su turno, así que tomó un par de cartas y se dirigió a ellas.

- ¿desean ver la carta?

- Por favor – dijo Ty Lee

Le extendió a Mai la otra carta y ella la tomó sin emitir un comentario. Regresó frente a la barra, había as gente que llegaba, otras mesas que atender. Cuando regresó lo único que le pidieron fue un té jazmín y un chai. Se sentía incómoda, como si estuviera en medio de una guerra, pero hasta que dejó al mesa notó que Azula no aparecía por ninguna parte y su hermano menos.

Se alejó discretamente a donde preparaban el té, sacó su teléfono y marcó. Sonaba el timbre pero nadie contestaba. Decidió marcar el número de Suki, pero se arrepintió, no ella no iba a caer en las mismas paranoias de su hermano, pero que estuvieran ahí, sin Azula le hacía recelar. Esto no era una casualidad.

Regresó a servir las mesas. De pronto su celular sonó, dejó la bandeja en la barra y se apresuró a contestarlo.

- ¡Sugar Queen!

- Toph… - dijo algo decepcionada

- Está bien que no soy _Sifu Hotman_, que se supone que está a tu lado , pero no tienes que emplear ese tono de voz

- Lo siento

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- No… nada

- Mentirosa

- ¿cómo puedes saberlo si…?

_- Sugar Queen_ , eres mala para mentir

- ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

- El tono y las inflexiones de tu voz

- ¿llamaste para a hacer una análisis de todo lo que digo?

- No

- ¿sabes a dónde se encuentra tu Sokka?, lo hemos tratado de localizar por horas…

- Debería de estar trabajando con Azula – dijo observando de reojo la mesa de las amigas de la ausente. Entonces escuchó como Toph pasaba el auricular.

- ¿Aang?, no se supone que tenían una presentación del día de hoy

- La cancelaron, finalmente se presentan los que tenían el problema

- ¡que alivio! – escuchó al fondo la voz de Toph

- Entonces no están en el Colegio

- Íbamos para allá

- ¿Íbamos?

- El padre de Toph salió de viaje esta mañana, su mamá está en una reunión… sucede que hubo algunos inconvenientes

- ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué pasa?...me están preocupando

- Me descubrieron

- ¿los padres de Toph?

- Peor, maestros fuego

- ¡cómo! – dijo gritando y atrayendo la mirada de todos. Dicho esto sonrió y discretamente salió del lugar bajo la mirada penetrante de Zuko.

- No lo sé, en la noche Gyatso me despertó en la madrugada y me envió con Bumi…después me las arreglé para verme con Toph… mas tarde te cuento el resto de la historia

- ¿dónde están?

- Estamos escondidos en una madriguera de un tejón topo

- ¿es broma?

- mientras no aparezca la mamá de las crías – dijo Toph

- De momento lo es – dijo Aang

- ¿Toph ha tenido problemas?

- De momento no, les hicimos creer que están estamos en la escuela, pero pronto sabrán que no es así

- Eso quiere decir más problemas

- Es probable

- Escuchen… de momento quédense ahí, terminando todo esto me las arreglaré para ayudarlos

- Muy bien

- ¿por qué buscan a Sokka?

- Queríamos saber si Azula había hecho algo extraño o sospechoso que delatara algún plan de la Nación del Fuego

- Yo trataré de ponerme en contacto con él

- Estaremos en contacto

Dicho esto marcó una vez más a su hermano, pero nada. Regresó al _Dragón Jazmín_, había cosa que hacer…le pedía a Tui y la que de una vez terminara su turno y que apareciera de una buena vez Sokka. Se apoyó en el barandal y se dio cuenta de que no había notado que había pocos alumnos que fueran nómadas aire en el Colegio.

Zuko se acercó a la mesa de Mai al notar que había algo extraño.

- ¿desean algo más?

- No gracias – dijo Mai

- Un té verde para llevar y la cuenta – dijo la chica de ojos grises

- Muy bien - dijo apuntando en la nota que había dejado Katara – pensé que estarían con Azula

Ty Lee se mordió los labios.

- está ocupada – dijo Mai

- supongo que llegará tarde

- algo así

- ¿podrían darle esto? – dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete con el nombre de su hermana

- ¿no se lo darás en persona? – dijo Ty Lee

- No creo que quiera verme en su cumpleaños – dijo alejándose a la caja donde Katara fingía que no lo veía.

ooo0O0ooo

Smellerbee le dio una larga mirada a Longshot antes de hablar. Ella se había saltado una vez más las últimas clases para alcanzarlo, el chico se hallaba en un improvisado campo de entrenamiento, cortesía de Jet, donde los Freedom Fighters practicaban y perfeccionaban las disciplinas que habían aprendido con el paso de los años.

- La idea de mis micrófonos fue buena, tengo todas y cada una de sus conversaciones guardadas en varios archivos tal como Jet lo pidió

El chico tomó una flecha y centró su mirada en la diana.

- ¿tienes el duplicado?

El chico asintió

- ¿ella sospecha algo?

El chico movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

- No debe sospechar, pero es extraño que quiera tanta información, ¿le has enviado todas las imágenes como te lo pidió?

El chico tensó el arco y dio a unos centímetros del blanco.

- Ya veo…

Longshot tomó otra flecha y la observó.

- Me preocupa Jet, ha estado muy extraño en los últimos días y tampoco he visto a Jin en todo el día, se supone que tiiene permiso para faltar por lo de su proyecto…¿no has pensado que es raro que te enviara ese mensaje si no fue a la escuela?

El chico se encogió de hombros, la esperó en el sitio convenido, como ella no llegó se limitó a tomar fotografías de el festival, tomó la tercera flecha, esta vez iba a dar al blanco.

- Me preocupa que un día suceda como a muchos otros y lo veamos convertido en algún seguidor de los Dai Li

- No es maestro tierra – dijo el chico – no creo que les interese como Dai Li

- Aun así me preocupa.

Longshot se detuvo, dejó de tensar el arco, si disparaba fallaría. Smellerbee se volvió hacia él.

- Hace mucho que no hablabas

El chico no respondió y volvió a concentrarse en tensar el arco, disparó y acertó limpia y exactamente en el blanco.

ooo0O0ooo

Sokka nadaba tratando de disipar su preocupación. Habían terminado en un club porque aparentemente Azula tenía una reunión de negocios y necesitaba que alguien le acompañara. Pero era extraño, llevaba rato esperando tomando una bebida roja y nadie llegaba. Ella lo había enviado a nadar con la excusa de que así podía identificar algo extraño en el perímetro.

Poco después de dar una vuelta de campana y decidir que ya estaba cansado de practicar crol y que ya era momento de practicar dorso, vio a través de sus googles que un hombre había tomado asiento frente a Azula. Era un personaje que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, moreno, alto, con una marca en el rostro y una trenza a lo Dai Li.

¿Qué relación tenían los Dai Li con Azula?, ¿desde cuándo había alianzas de el reino tierra con la Nación del Fuego?, ¿no se supone que estaban en guerra?, ¿qué estarían negociando?... decidió que ya estaba bueno de nadar sin sentido. Antes de que pudiera dar otra vuelta Azula estaba en el otro extremo de la alberca. El supuesto Dai Li había desaparecido.

- es hora de irnos

- ¿tan pronto?

- Debemos regresar al Colegio, no querrás que tu hermanita se preocupe…

- Muy graciosa

ooo0O0ooo

Katara se había quedado en la caja. Estaba muy silenciosa.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- Mmm?

- Estas en la luna

- No es nada

- ¿es por Mai?

- Mmm

- No, es eso

- Fue incómodo, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sokka no me contesta, no lo he visto por ningún lado y las amigas de Azula estuvieron aquí como si nada…

- Es probable que Azula se halla levantado tarde y solo llegue a la clausura

- ¿pero y Sokka?

- Yo pensé que habría resuelto lo de la cláusula

- no

- Será un día muy largo para tu hermano

- espero que no... supongo que irás a la fiesta de tu hermana

- de hecho planeaba pasar la tarde al lado de una morena de ojos azules que conozco

- ¿a si?

- si...

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. un mensaje, probablemente escrito por Aang.

- Toph...

- ¿es lo que te preocupa?

ella volteó de un lado a otro y fingiendo que corregía una cuenta susurró.

- las cosas se complican

- que tanto

- tu padre descubrió a Aang

ooo0O0ooo

- Kanna

- ¿Yugoda?

- ¡Enciende el televisor en estos momentos!

Gran Gran dejó de lado el ejemplar del periódico y se apresuró a encender las noticias.

- … _hasta el momento , nuestros corresponsales nos indican que se han desatado __las hostilidades entre el ejército de la Nación del Fuego y los rebeldes acantonados en los templos aire del Este el Norte fue reclamado pro la Nación del Fuego desde los tiempos de Azulon y ahora su nieto ha lanzado una avanzada contra el templo aire del Oeste … no se tienen noticias de lo que ha sucedido en el templo aire del Sur, se sabe que desde hace días los nómadas aire se han lanzado por las cuatro naciones en medio de una asombrosa diáspora como no se había visto jamás…_

- ¡Qué es todo esto!

- Ozai ha desatado las hostilidades

_- No nos queda muy claro los motivos del ataque, pero aparentemente tienen que ver con un atentado perpetrado en contra de el mismísimo Señor del Fuego por obra de una pequeña célula…la mujer encargada de acabar con su vida fue capturada, se desconoce la nación a la que __pertenecía, sospechamos que se trata de una radical que apoya la causa de los Nómadas…_

- ¡Pero los nómadas son pacifistas!

- Eso no lo mencionan en Ba Sing se TV

- …_extraños círculos negros han aparecido en la zona, los campesinos no saben de que se trata, esto podría ser un truco publicitario o quizá sea algo relacionado con el mundo de los espíritus…_

El timbre de la casa sonó.

- debo colgar… me comunicaré mas tarde

- esta bien

Kanna dejó el teléfono y apagó el televisor y fue a la puerta.

- abre la puerta Kanna, es una emergencia

- ¿Pakku? – dijo extrañada

El maestro agua entró a toda prisa a la casa, cerró rápidamente y observó a través de las cortinas.

- acabo de escuchar las noticias, se que la situación es mala, ¿pero era necesario que vinieras?

- Escucha con atención – dijo volviéndose a ella - Los nómadas están acabados, Ozai se lanzó contra ellos, solo le faltaba una excusa y ya la tiene

- ¿Cuál excusa?

- Atraparon a Ursa

- ¡cómo!

- Algo salió mal y la delataron…

- Entonces lo que dicen en el noticiero….

- Están arreglando la información a su conveniencia

- Ya decía que era peligroso dejarla ir a esa misión, ¿no tienen noticias?

- Perdimos contacto , relevaron los guardias y está incomunicada, pero eso no es lo peor, Gyatso tuvo que huir al sur

- ¿se llevó al pequeño con él?

- El pequeño quedó a resguardo de Bumi, pero no es seguro y tiene que moverse , es probable que tarde o temprano quede en nuestras manos, debemos ayudarlo

- ¿pero cómo?

- Algo sucede en el interior del Reino Tierra, se han reportado extraños acercamientos entre Long Feng y gente de Ozai

- Debe de ser una broma

- Es un hombre ambicioso, no me extrañaría, pensamos que el pequeño estará seguro en esta casa

- Pero…

- Escúchame bien Kanna, en caso de que se compliquen las cosas sabes a donde ir, es probable que tus nietos se relacionen pronto con algo mas grande y tienes que estar preparada

- ¡Son todo lo que tengo en la vida!

- Katara es mi mejor alumna y Pin Dao dice que Sokka ha mejorado mucho

- ¿Pin Dao?, Sokka siempre ha sido malo en dibujo

- Pero dice que tiene talento para el arte de la guerra

Kanna se llevó las manos a la boca. Esto era demasiado, pero era algo que sabía que podía pasar, Pakku se acercó y la abrazó mientras ella trataba de hacerse a la idea de lo que venía.

ooo0O0ooo

Azula trató de recordar… hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre, jamás pensó volverlo a escuchar.

- Yue… Yue…

Sí, claro… ya recordaba, era la única hija del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, una chiquilla enfermiza, de cabellos blancos un par de meses mayor que Zuko. Ella había escuchado en la Cámara de Guerra los planes del malogrado general Zhao. Se rumoraba que el espíritu del océano lo había arrastrado a las profundidades, pero para ella eran puros cuentos, no creía en eso del mundo de los espíritus.

Era probable que Zhao hubiera desertado o se hubiese quitado la vida por órdenes de su padre por no llevar a cabo la misión que tenía asignada. Ya se imaginaba que le habrían enviado el siempre letal cofre con el cordón de seda negra, la clásica orden muda entre aquellos que fracasaban para que hiciese lo conveniente. Se preguntó si a esas alturas su padre finalmente le había enviado el mensaje.

Yue… si mal no recordaba la leyenda urbana decía que ella había tomado el lugar del espíritu de la Luna, tonterías, se había muerto en el atentado de Zhao. Esto era una sorpresa, así que él había sido uno de aquellos que habían escapado al atentado que ella había ayudado a planear. Debía de revisar con cuidado ese expediente de Yue en el archivo muerto, tal vez le daría nuevas luces sobre el campesino de la Tribu Agua.

- ¿has visto ese hongo Yue?

- ¿Hongo? – dijo Azula desconcertada - ¿Cuál hongo?

- ¡¡Es un hongo amistoso!!

- …

* * *

__

**Atención**

Por cierto, si no quedaron conformes con el final de la serie, recuerden que está el reto de _**la Comunidad de la Fuente de las Lámparas**_, escribir su propio final de la serie. Para más informes, busquen _**El País de Agni**_ en la sección de comunidades, envíenme un PM o simplemente escriban su final y mencionen que es parte del reto. No hay límites de palabras, lo importante es que pongan sus ideas, sus teorías de cómo pudo haber terminado.

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ **XD**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

_En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos_

_Gracias por sus comentarios a **Just Eowyn** (Esperamos tenerte pronto de vuelta) , **Rashel Shiru**,**Kaylek**, **pepona**, **Roraven, lokitha, Impossible love a Jinko fan** y a todos los que amablemente me regalan un poco de su tiempo al leer este AU**.**_

* * *

**El Castigo**

* * *

Observo desde el sitio donde desmontaban el stand.

Si Zuko tuviera una cita con Mai, definitivamente no me tomaría las cosas con tanta calma como lo ha hecho ella. No puedo creer que soporte ver como Azula se cuelga como sanguijuela en el brazo de mi hermano, hasta a mi me tiene molesta y con ganas de hacer que el agua del exterior me ayude a congelar todo para rescatar a mi hermano.

Pero Sokka me dijo que no hiciera nada, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que lo que hacía era por mi bien. ¿En qué momento hablé con él?, simple, durante el lapso de premiación, el grupo de Azula quedó en segundo lugar en el festival de las Naciones tuvo que presentar de nuevo su número, no ganaron, nosotros tampoco, de hecho el premio se lo llevaron un grupo de maestras aire que literalmente hechizaron al público con una danza del templo Aire del Oeste.

Tal como lo sospeché no hay mucha gente de los nómadas por aquí, los rumores de el conflicto entre las naciones empezaron a llegar al final del festival y empañaron algunas de las últimas actividades. Las chicas que buscaban a Aang estaban un poco molestas y se les veía preocupadas desde que la noticia de los ataques de la nación del Fuego sobre los nómadas recorrió toda la escuela. Pero me temo que apenas viene lo peor y eso no me gusta.

Ahora está de nuevo a lado de Azula. El stand de té finalmente cerró, nuestro último cliente fue el tío de Zuko, que quedó bastante complacido con el trabajo que hicimos. Zuko ha mejorado a la hora de preparar té, pero no creo que quiera saber sobre venta de infusiones en largo tiempo.

- Katara, es hora de irnos

- ¿ya se llevaron todo?

- Desmontarán la lona dentro de un momento

- Tu hermana es horrible

- ¿y ahora por qué lo dices?

- Cada que distingue a Suki se acerca más a mi hermano y él trata de disimular su turbación

- Quiere llevarlo al límite

- Pero esto es demasiado

- No encontró la clausula… - dijo observando el mismo punto

- No estoy muy segura de eso, quizá mi hermano sabe algo más, pero no quiere decirme nada

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque lo conozco

Zuko la abrazó y susurró en su oído.

- ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado?

- La verdad es que si, no tenemos nada que hacer

- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- ¿No podemos seguir a Sokka?

- No podemos

- ¿por qué?

- Sokka irá al _Infierno_y no podemos seguirlo

- ¡Cómo que la infierno! – dijo sorprendida

- No pongas esa cara, es el sitio donde celebrarán el cumpleaños de mi hermana, ¿no lo sabías?

- No… lindo nombre, le va como anillo al dedo a la diablesa mayor

- ¿no me digas que nunca habías escuchado hablar de él?

- Nunca

- Debería de llevarte algún día, es un club exclusivo de los maestros fuego

- Uy si… ya imagino, una maestra agua entra por la puerta grande al infierno

- Quizá con unos lentes de contacto y la ropa adecuada…

- ¿Qué estas proponiendo?

- Que pasemos una noche agradable y vigilemos de cerca los pasos de Sokka y Azula

- Mmm… no está mal, pero hay un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Toph y Aang

- ¿no son un poco pequeños para esas fiestas?

- No bobo, ellos están escondidos y nos esperan

- Cierto… no creo que estén muy felices con los tejones

- En especial si la madre de las crías se acerca

- Debemos ir por ellos y sobre la marcha decidiremos que hacer

- Muy bien

- Ve por tu mochila y espérame a la salida

- ¿nos iremos juntos armando un alboroto de aquellos?

- No sería mala idea, pero Azula no me perdonaría que le arruinara su día una vez más

- ¿una vez más?

- Olvida lo que dije, traje la motocicleta

- No creo que a Toph le haga muy feliz a la motocicleta

- No iremos por ellos primero, necesitamos el coche de mi tío

- ¿tu tío sabe que lo tomarás?

- No…se lo diré más tarde, espero que no se moleste porque esto es una emergencia, sabes donde están

- Si

- vamos...no soporto ver a Sokka en esta situación

ooo0O0ooo

- Meng, ¿No has visto a Jin?

- No – dijo desde el mostrador – pensé que estaría contigo

- No ha venido una sola vez en todo el día

- Sus padres dicen que fue a la escuela, pero sé que no estuvo ahí

- Tampoco la ví y me pareció extraño

- No pudo haber desaparecido así sin más

- Quizá escapó de casa

- No lo creo

- Parecía muy animada con el concurso de Ba Sing se TV

- ¡cómo pude olvidarlo!

- Se veía muy animada – dijo la chica observando a Jet – no te preocupes , ya aparecerá

- ¡cómo no me voy a preocupar!, desapareció desde ayer en la noche…

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Cenamos juntos y después unos Dai Li nos atacaron

- Eso explica las curaciones que tienes…

- Meng, si sabes algo…

- ¿quieres que intente adivinarlo?

Jet la observó un poco irritado, pero que podía perder.

- Bien

- Pero quiero algo a cambio de mi predicción

- ¿qué quieres?

- Mmm

- Quiero un peine como los que usan las chicas de la tribu agua

- ¿de hueso?

- Si

- Sé donde conseguirlo, pero solo lo tendrás si aciertas a tu predicción

- Me parece justo

- Entonces…

- Salgamos al patio

- ¿al patio?

- Leeré los mensajes de las nubes… y si eso no me satisface iremos a las cartas

- ¿Por qué quieres un peine de la tribu agua?

- El cabello de las mujeres de esa tribu es hermoso y manejable

ooo0O0ooo

Long Feng leía con atención los informes sobre los nuevos candidatos a Dai Li , nada del otro mundo, maestros tierra problemáticos, que tras un largo proceso que incluía sesiones en la sala de proyecciones y castigos que eran parte del entrenamiento Dai Li que el permitía seleccionar a los elementos más aptos para el trabajo. En cuanto a las aprendices de Ju Dee, la selección era más cuidadosa, si todo salía bien pronto tendrían una versión corregida y aumentada de la estrella de Ba Sing Se TV. Si, alguien que no apareciera con la sonrisa tan forzada, que aparentara ser normal, esa sí que era un gran avance y esa chiquilla infiltrada en el círculo de Jet era su mejor apuesta.

No solo le había dado la información que necesitaba de las actividades de los _Freedom__ Fighters _a raíz del incidente de la dirección, sino también informes de los príncipes de la Nación del Fuego y más información de las amigas de la princesa, que en privado eran llamadas los _Ángeles de Ozai_ algo que no se esperaba y estaba sumamente complacido, ahora hasta tenía fotografías que serían empleadas en el siguiente número de _**Quake**_, la revista de corazón que más lectoras tenía en Ba Sing Se. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tenía acceso a uno de sus círculos más próximos?, tendría que poner más atención, así sus archivos sobre ese par de difíciles jóvenes pronto estarían completos. De ser así solo le restaría el problema de los hijos del jefe Hakkoda, pero como no aparecían tanto en eventos públicos y parecían de bajo perfil, quizá sería mejor dejarlos para otro momento.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una chica de cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas que sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. El curso intensivo de aprendiz de Ju Dee era algo por lo que cualquier chica del reino tierra mataría, de llegara a convertirse en una de ellas tenía asegurado un futuro de fama y gloria.

- ¿me mandó llamar?

- Pasa por favor Jin

- Gracias…

- Jin

- ¿Si?

- Su alteza real del rey del Reino Tierra te ha invitado a colaborar con su gloriosa causa

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron

- Es todo un honor servirle…

- Escucha con atención Jin, eres uno de mis mejores elementos y te tengo una misión especial

- Procuraré no defraudarlo

- tu objetivo de la semana será…

ooo0O0ooo

- Toph

- ¿Qué pasa pies ligeros?

- ¿crees que nos habrán olvidado?

- No lo creo

- Appa está nervioso

- ¿crees que la que se escucha es la madre de las crías?

- Es posible

- Entonces debemos movernos…pero los Tejones topo son pacíficos si no los molestas

- Pero las crías son pequeñas

- Conozco a la madre desde que era una cría y tenía una lengua rasposa

- …

- No podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar a Katara, ella tendrá un plan

- No debería de estar sucediendo esto, se supone que ser el avatar es un honor, no una calamidad

- Pies ligeros

- ¿sí?

- No cualquiera puede ser el avatar, deberías de estar orgulloso

- ¿en estos momentos?

- Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás – Momo se acercó a ellos

- Pero te estoy poniendo en riesgo

- No estaré en peligro mientras mis padres se enteren que no fui a la clausura – Toph movió un poco su pie e hizo que algunos insectos salieran de las rocas de la caverna, el lémur volador inmediatamente los siguió

- Toph…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si no quisieras estar a mi lado en estos momentos, yo lo entendería

- Eres un tonto, necesitas de mi ayuda, no te voy a dejar cuando más nos necesitas

- Pero…

- Si las cosas se complican prometí que no te dejaría

- ¿Pero y tu familia?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- siempre he querido viajar por el mundo, espero que eso no les moleste

- el piso se cimbró y Toph identificó dos moles que se acercaban hacia ellos.

- ¿sabes qué pies ligeros, es momento de buscar otra ruta

- ¿no esperaremos?

- Se acercan dos tejones, uno es la madre, pero al otro no lo conozco, podemos correr peligro

- ¿Qué haremos?, Appa está incómodo bajo tierra

- Conozco otra salida y si no podemos hacer otra de emergencia

- Bien

- Momo, Appa, vamos con Toph…

ooo0O0ooo

En el sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión en honor de Azula aparentaba ser un auténtico _Infierno_, las paredes eran imitación de un palacio de altas columnas rojas y dragones de aspecto feroz que ascendían. Las luces eran amarillas, naranjas y azules, había sillones distribuidos en sitios estratégicos, la pista de baile estaba llena de gente que bailaba sin parar las melodías de moda y en la barra servían cerveza de raíz, un elixir verde con un cuadrito de azúcar que se servía con una llama azul sobre una cucharilla, un líquido café sobre una pequeña montaña de hielo que se incendiaba si no lo tomabas a prisa, té mineral, licor de gusano con larva incluida, e incluso el preciado jugo de cactus.

Todo parecía muy controlado. Había algunos miembros del Reino tierra dispersos por la barra y por la pista , pero la gente de la Nación del Fuego por todas partes y él se sentía fuera de lugar. Le gustaría huir de ahí cuanto antes, pero eso no sucedería. Pero él era el único miembro de la tribu agua, que bueno que había elegido un atuendo de color oscuro, pero aún así no pasaba desapercibido, era el único chico de ojos azules en todo el lugar.

Los bocadillos no estaban anda mal, entre escorpiones, salsas picantes y carne frita con salsa agridulce no podía quejarse de que tuvieran un mal gusto. Al menos Azula había ido a mudar sus ropas y tenía unos momentos de tranquilidad, cuando ella regresara volvería a su papel hasta el final de la fiesta que eso sería…a la media noche.

Momentos tras, cuando identificó a Ty Lee, que estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicos hasta que de la anda aparecieron sus hermanas, lo cual causó conmoción, cada una con un atueno de un color distinto, ella tomó un respiro y se alejó lo más posible de ellas. lo peor era que Rion Jan y Chan también estaban invitados, lo veían con odio y no dudaba que esperaban la menor oportunidad para vengarse por lo de el día anterior, así que tendría que confiar en su entrenamiento , todo su autocontrol y que por una vez los espíritus se acordaran del chico sarcástico y carnívoro que pedía un poco de suerte para salir vivo del _Infierno_, mejor nombre no pudo haber tenido el local.

El sitio le hacía sentirse como un pez fuera del agua, pero debía de sobrevivir, tan solo un par de horas más y sería libre. Tan pronto reapareció Azula en el lugar vestida con un moderno vestido rojo lo tomó de brazo y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. No tuvo tiempo de decir ni hacer más, recordó el lema de su abuela de _al lugar lo que fueres, haz lo que vieres_.

La solución a todo esto era ser más listo, paciente y esperar a que dieran las doce campanadas, como en los cuentos de su hermana, para que el contrato se acabara y el fuera finalmente libre.

ooo0O0ooo

Zuko conducía de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Katara. Entraron a la zona del Reino Tierra, esquivaron la parte residencial, pasaron por el campus de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, a lo lejos se distinguía una zona comercial enclavada en una montaña, mas allá había mas edificio y perdido en medio de esos el Liceo de Señoritas del reino tierra. Se acercaba la hora del apuesta del sol y la maestra agua no dejaba de marcarle a Toph.

- No da línea… espero que no se hayan movido

- Mas les vale que no, solo le dejé una nota a mi tío

- ¿no se enojará?

- Espero que no

Katara escuchó que su celular sonaba y rápidamente contestó

- ¿Toph?

- ¿Katara?, ¿dónde estás?

- Abuela…

- Le he marcado varias veces a tu hermano y no contesta, al menos por fin tú lo haces…

La maestra agua notó que aparecía el signo de llamadas perdidas en su pantalla.

- Gran Gran… estamos buscando a Toph

- ¿otra vez se metió en problemas la pequeña Bei Fong?

- No, es más delicado

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante

- ¿los nómadas?

- Si

- Me enteré de algo , se que las cosas no van como esperáramos

- ¿fue Pakku?

- No, fue Toph la que me avisó. Gran Gran…. – hizo una pausa - Es probable que no lleguemos a cenar

- Eso temía

- No te preocupes abuela, estamos bien

- Hay algo más

- ¿sí?

- Volvieron a aparecer los círculos en las flores

- ¿Cuales…?

- Tu sabes de que hablo

- ¿cuándo? – dijo agitada que Zuko le dio un vistazo - ¡cómo!

- Hace unas horas escapó, salió en las noticias pero no lo dijeron abiertamente, Pakku vino a informarme

- Katara se mordió el labio

- Sal de ahí abuela y ve con Pakku o con alguna de tus amigas

- Pero…

- Será el primer lugar que visitará

- ¿Pero ustedes?

- Yo me comunicaré con Sokka, estaremos bien

- Si me entero de cualquier cosa me comunicaré con Pakku o con Yugoda

- Cuídate Katara

- Eso haré Gran Gran, tu también…seguimos en contacto

Pasaron por un gran conjunto de edificios rodeado de unas rejas, el zoológico de Ba Sing Se, dieron vuelta y se entraron a una zona con algunos árboles y numerosas pendientes. Estacionaron el vehículo en la entrada de un parque público. Más allá se veía el nombre del sitio y símbolos del reino tierra.

- ¿es por aquí?

- Si

- Solo espero que contesten pronto

- ¿les has enviado otro mensaje?

- Sí, pero no han contestado

- _Sugar Queen_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿era algo importante?

- Mi maestra escapó

- ¿Cuál maestra?

- Una que me enseñó cosas que no me gustaría saber

- Pero agua control es protección…

- No todos piensan lo mismo

El maestro fuego la observó intrigado. Escucharon una explosión y sintieron que se movía la tierra.

- Ahí están – dijo Katara corriendo en esa dirección

- Espera, será mejor que ellos nos distingan

- Pero…

- Puede ser peligroso, estamos en el reino Tierra

- debí mencionarles que debían ser discretos – dijo al observar como salían del parque dos chicos empolvados, lémur y el bisonte volador.

- Si…

- ¿qué haremos con Momo y Appa?

- Es una buena pregunta

ooo0O0ooo

Sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Bumi de Omashu?

- ¿quién habla?

- Esto es urgente…

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿con quién hablo?

- No tengo mucho tiempo, debe proteger a Aang

- ¿qué sucede?

- Gyatso me dijo que lo llamara en caso de emergencia

- ¿Cómo saber que no es una trampa?

- _los lotos se repliegan al caer las hojas de Gynko_

- ¡cómo!

- pronto lo dirán en Ba Sing Se TV, deben alejar al pequeño de la ciudad cuanto antes…los hombres de Ozai lo buscan, alguien nos delató

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

- Perdimos el templo del este y el Oeste esta mañana, el templo del Sur caerá en cualquier momento en manos de los maestros fuego

- No puede ser… Gyatso…

- Gyatso está muerto

- Muerto…

- La esperanza queda en sus manos

- ¡No cuelgue! , debo saber si…

- Que los espíritus nos amparen… - la comunicación se cortó y Bumi observó desconcertado el teléfono.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Flopsie, tomó un papel, garabateó unas letras y lo envió con el mensaje a un nuevo destinatario, debía de confirmar la noticia antes de proceder a la siguiente jugada del tablero.

ooo0O0ooo

Azula observó la mesa de regalos. Se supone que no debería de entrar ahí hasta el final de la fiesta, pero como de costumbre hacía lo que quería. Observó algunas cajas y las movió para adivinar de qué se trataba. De pronto una pequeña caja azul con un moño blanco llamó su atención.

La tomó, agitó y descorrió la cinta del listón con habilidad. Apareció ante ella un pequeño objeto. Había pensado quien le había podido regalárselo, pero al desenvolverlo supo que se había equivocado. Era una pieza familiar, redonda, plana, metálica, en cuya tapa había un adorno de una flor dorada hecha con el diseño de miles de flamas que relucían bajo las luces del lugar.

Hace muchos años alguien había tenido en sus manos uno similar. Estaba en el tocador de su madre…nunca lo iba a olvidar, era uno de los objetos con los que jugaba cuando era niña… ¿quién podía saber algo así? El paquete no tenía más que su nombre, ni una etiqueta, nada.

_- Azula, se que estás aquí_

_- ¡Vete! _

_- Encerrándote no solucionarás nada_

_- ¡vete!, no sé por qué lo sobreproteges, ¡lo estás haciendo un inútil!_

_- Tengo mis razones Azula_

_- ¿a si?, ¿Cuáles son?_

_- Eres muy pequeña para comprenderlas_

_- ¡mentirosa!_

_La mujer abrió la puerta con unas llaves y ella se sentó frente al espejo de su antigua casa. La mujer se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_- Cariño…tengo razones para hacer…_

_- ¡Eres mentirosa y egoísta!..._

_- Es__…. algo de familia – dijo con amargura_

_- No te quiero, ¡vete!, ¡eres mala!_

_- No soy mala…_

_- Azula…__por favor…_

_- ¡te escuché decir que te avergüenzas de __que no parezca que fuera nieta de Ta Min!_

_- No es lo que quise decir…. Lo estas enredando todo_

_- ¡Te odio! – dijo tomando lo primero que vio y arrojándolo con fuerza sobre el espejo_

_El espejo se había roto en muchos pedazos, los fragmentos cayeron sobre ella y alguien la protegió. Solo recordaba que salió corriendo del lugar y había dejado caer el espejo de mano al salir del lugar haciendo que se estrellara._

_- Papá…papá….¡mamá trató de hacerme daño con el espejo!_

_Su padre había salido disparado de su despacho, la había observado, tenía unos cortes de los vidrios de la luna rota y lloraba sin parar. Recordó que llamó a Lo y a Li para que la atendieran mientras él se dirigía al lugar donde estaba su madre. Después no recordaba más._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el espejo de mano como regalo… ¿quién pudo ser tan perverso como para regalárselo?, eso no era una casualidad.

- Así que aquí estabas

- Azula no respondió.

- ¡Trajiste al campesino para humillarme!, sé que lo hiciste

- No sé quién te dejó entrar, la lista fue muy selecta

- Tengo mis contactos

- ¡piérdete!

Seguía de espaldas, lo último que le faltaba: Chan

- Serás hermosa y tendrás todo lo que quieras, pero eso no durará por siempre, eres solo un cascarón vacío

- ¡Cállate!

- No eres digna de ser la princesa de la Nación del Fuego

- ¡Qué te calles!

- Ni creas que tus berrinchitos…

Azula se volvió a él . tenía una mirada aterradora

- ¡Lárgate!

- ¡No lo haré hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir!

- ¡cómo te atreves a insultarme!, no me conoces

- Te conozco mejor que muchos, pasamos tiempo juntos, te conozco…

- ¡uy si!, ¡qué miedo! – dijo en tono burlón – Chan, no sabes lo que dices

- Me dejaste por una experiencia exótica… ¡eso es humillante!

- Te recuerdo que tú me cortaste – dijo con voz gélida

- Esa no es la versión oficial

- ¿Y eso te importa?

- Pues si

- Si mal no recuerdo tu excusa para que termináramos era porque yo no quise acostarme contigo

- Solo te pedí una muestra de amor, ¿era mucho pedir?

- eres un idiota

- No lo soy …

- ¡Cállate pedazo de idiota! – dijo haciendo que unas flamas salieran de sus manos y sonriera de una forma siniestra – no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, ¡no quiero escucharte!

- ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

- Deberías… - dijo mostrando unas flamas azules y una expresión aterradora

Chan tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta, salió de la manera más rápida que sus pies se lo permitieron. Sonó el teléfono, la princesa se controló al reconocer la melodía que identificaba el número de su padre.

- Azula, cariño

- Si padre

- Me temo que no podré asistir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ha sucedido algo inesperado…

- Entiendo

- Te compensaré en otra ocasión

- no hay problema, es un día más…

- Sabía que lo entenderías

La llamada terminó y ella cerró con fuerza su celular. Se volvió hacia los regalos y trató de evitar las lágrimas que le correrían el maquillaje. Se sintió como una estúpida al tener la mínima esperanza de que su padre estuviera ese día a su lado. Alguien entró de nuevo, se volteó, si era Chan ella estaba lista para rostizarlo.

- ¿Azula?

_- Ty L__ee_

- Azula, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Todos se preguntan dónde estás

- Necesito descansar un poco, ha sido un día agitado – dijo acercándose a un sillón colocado cerca de la mesa

- Te ves cansada, si quieres…

- Solo necesito unos minutos y estaré bien

- ¿fue Chan? , ¿verdad?

- Ese idiota vino a reclamarme de nuevo, creí que no estaba en la lista

- Mai está investigando como entró, no estaba en la lista, las dos la revisamos con detenimiento, él no estaba después del incidente de la comida…

- No sé qué sucede, todos quieren lo mismo…

- Azula… no digas eso

- Mi padre no vendrá

- ¿quién te lo dijo?

- ¿ya lo sabías?

- Escuché algunas noticias…

- ¿qué escuchaste?

- Bueno, supongo que sabías de los ataques contra los templos Aire

- ¡Qué!, ¡el dijo que iba a esperarme!

- ¿él iba a esperarte?, ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡no es justo!

- Azula…tranquilízate…

- ¡cómo voy a estar tranquila!, ¡el está peleando y yo en la inmensidad de la nada en el reino Tierra!

- Pero es tu cumpleaños…quizá pensó que…

- ¡Lo hizo a propósito!, ¡los dos son unos mentirosos!

- No sé de que hablas - dijo preocupada

- ¡todos mienten!, todos ocultan algo….

- Me estás asustando….

- No le importo a nadie

- Nos importas a nosotras, a Mai a mí…

- Mientes, tú te vas y no quieres decírmelo

Ty Lee enmudeció, Azula buscó la mirada de su amiga que la observaba asustada, trataba de controlarse.

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

- No hay cosa que hagan que no sepa

- No será muy lejos, es tu casa…necesito espacio, el abuelo me ofreció un departamento en lo que termino la escuela, sabes que no voy a regresar a casa, así llueva truene o relampaguee, lo sabes mejor que nadie…

- ¡pudiste habérmelo dicho antes!

- No sabía cómo decírtelo, estabas tan animada y luego lo del contrato…

- Claro…estaba distraída…

- No estaré muy lejos, nos veremos en la escuela, seguiremos siendo amigas, iremos de compras…

- Me están dejando sola

- No estás sola

- ¡me están dejando sola! – dijo gritando – son malas, ¡no me quieren!

- No es eso

Mai llegó.

- ¿qué sucede?

- ¡son malas!, no me quieren, nunca me han querido…

ooo0O0ooo

- Gracias por venir…

- Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer – dijo Zuko

- ¿dónde está Sokka?

- En las garras de Azula

- Ya… - dijo la maestra tierra - eso explica que jamás respondiera una llamada

- Debimos hablarle a Katara o a Zuko , te lo dije – le reprochó Aang

- ¿tienen hambre? – preguntó Katara sacando un par de cajas con alimento

- Mucha hambre… las nueces serán buenas para los lémures…pero mi estómago pide más

- Momo protestó

- ¿qué vamos a hacer?, la situación se ha complicado – dijo Katara

- ¿Qué tanto es complicado? – preguntó Aang

- Mi padre atacó todos los templos aire – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¡Qué!, ¡Y yo estoy aquí!, debería de estar con ellos

- No, por alguna razón te dejaron – dijo Zuko – no puedes ariesgarte

- por que eres El Avatar - dijo Toph con la boca llena de arroz

- Pakku nos puso sobre aviso hace algún tiempo – dijo la maestra agua

- ¿sabían que esto podía pasar? – dijo indignado el maestro aire

- Había signos…nada concreto, no esperábamos algo así

- ¿por qué no lo dijeron antes?

- Por que temimos tu reacción

- ¡Deben dejarme ir con ellos!

- No

- si intentas algo no dudaré en emplear mis técnicas para detenerte - dijo Katara

- Y yo - diijo Toph ofreciéndole un rollo de verduras al lémur mientras Zuko se hacía cargo de Appa

- Entonces…

El teléfono de Toph sonó

- Toph al habla

- ¿Señorita Bei Fong?

- Director… ¿Cómo consiguió…?, bueno, eso no importa…

- ¿siguen salvo?

- de momento

- ¿en el mismo sitio?

- si

- Deben moverse de ahí cuanto antes

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- ¡Todo!

- Mmm, será mejor que hable con Aang

- No es buena idea…envíen a Momo y a Appa conmigo cuanto antes

- Pero Aang no lo querrá

- Es por su bien

- Apresúrense, Mushi los espera en casa, tiene un plan

- Perfecto

- Suerte

- ¡espere!..., demonios, ¡colgó!

Todos se volvieron hacia ella

- Bien, era Bumi, quiere que nos movamos cuanto antes de aquí

- Me parece bien – dijo el maestro fuego

- Pero si me están buscando, lo primero que identificarán será a Momo y…

- Envíalos con Bumi, el los cuidará

- Pero…

- Creo que Momo sabe el camino – dijo la maestra tierra

Aang los observó con aprehensión

- Bumi es de confianza – dijo Katara, pero si tienes dudas envíalos o con el jefe Arnook, ahora mismo llamo y….

- No, quizá el los pueda ocultar con Flopsie

- El avatar vio con aprehensión a sus amigos. Momo voló a su hombro y lo observó.

- Momo, ¿sabes qué hacer?

Momo asintió e hizo unos sonidos guturales, Aang abrazó al bisonte y acarició al lémur, después Appa gruñó y se elevó por los aires.

- No estaremos lejos mucho tiempo, esto es una emergencia, tengan cuidado

- Tan pronto los dos se alejaban en dirección de la casa de Bumi entraron al automóvil de Zuko.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Aang

- Bumi dijo que debemos ir con alguien llamado Mushi… ¿lo conocen?

Katara y Aang hicieron un gesto negativo.

- Es fácil… - dijo Zuko

- ¿sabes quién es?

- Lo conozco de toda la vida

ooo0O0ooo

Hace rato que Azula no aparecía, la gente seguía bailando, cuando vio que Chan se acercaba a la habitación donde había entrado Azula se preocupó, le hizo un gesto de lejos a Ty Lee y acordaron que si las cosas se ponían mal ellas irían. Pasó el tiempo, Chan salió pálido y ahora estaba en la barra con sus amigos. No decía una palabra, pero aún así su aspecto era lívido.

Envió a Ty Lee por delante, quien mejor que ella para tratar de tranquilizar a Azula cuando estaba de malas. Pero pasaba el tiempo pasaba y nada. Observó a todos lados, cruzó como si nada la barra, la pista y entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta

- ¿qué pasa?

- No lo sé…pensé que era por Chan

- ¡Chan no tiene que ver con nada de esto!

- Mai la observó fríamente. _Otro de sus clásicos berrinches_, se dijo.

- Azula, afuera todos están en la fiesta, eres la única que no te diviertes

- ¡mira esto! – dijo extendiendo el espejo

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Mai

- Es el espejo

- ¿de qué espejo hablas?, no entiendo – dijo Ty Lee

- Es _El espejo_

- Azula…

- ¿por qué me ven así?

- Ty Lee y Mai observaban sorprendidas y preocupadas a su amiga.

- ¡No me vean así!

- ¿cómo? – se atrevió a decir la de ojos garzos

- ¡como si sintieran lástima!

Mai hizo un gesto a Ty Lee para que se detuviera, algo estaba mal.

- ¡ustedes tampoco me quieren!

- ¡no digas eso!

- ¡solo están a mi lado por el poder y la gloria!, ¡No les importo!

- Azula no seas melodramática – dijo Mai

- ¡Melodramática yo!

Acto seguido tomó el espejo y lo estrelló en el piso, después salió corriendo de la habitación, se dirigió a las cocinas y salió del lugar . Mai salió tras de ella y Ty Lee buscó desesperada a Sokka. El chico de la tribu agua se aburría y se sobresaltó cuando la chica de la trenza tomó su hombro.

- Ven conmigo, tenemos un problema

- ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando estuvieron lejos ella habló.

- Azula escapó

- ¿Cómo que escapó?

- Algo le pasa a Azula, no la había visto así desde lo de Jet

- ¿Qué pasó con Jet?

- No es necesario que lo sepas…necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscarla

- Perfecto… ¿dónde empezamos?, ¿a dónde pudo ir?

- No tengo idea

- Genial

- Debemos localizarla antes de que Lo y Li sepan que huyó

- ¿por qué?

- Porque no es bueno

- Bien… solo tomo agua y las ayudo… muero de sed en este lugar

Un camarero pasaba con una bandeja de bebidas, Ty Lee tomó una y se la extendió sin fijarse en el contenido.

- Toma, debemos darnos prisa

- El vaso parecía inofensivo, Sokka no dudó y se lo tómó de un golpe.

- refrescante…¿Qué es?

- Ni idea…¡vamos!...

Salieron por la misma puerta que Mai, ella estaba a unas calles.

- La perdí… es muy rápida

- pudo tomar cualquier camino… tenemos que dividirnos

- bien

- Ty Lee regresa por si acaso, yo iré a las calles del este, las conozco bien y tú ve por el otro lado, uno de los dos debe encontrarla

- Bien– dijo Sokka, se ajustó su chamarra y no dudó internarse en la oscuridad.

- ¡Por cualquier cosa háblenme!- les gritó la chica de rosa – yo me comunicaré con Zuko…

ooo0O0ooo

- ¿a dónde estamos? – dijo Aang

- ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó extrañada Katara

- En mi casa – dijo Zuko entrando al estacionamiento del edificio

- ¿en tu casa? – dijo Toph- pero creí… entiendo

- Rápido…. – dijo cerrando la puerta – guíalos Katara

- Bien

- ¿cómo sabes el camino? – dijo Toph

- Es una larga historia – dijo mientras corría a las escaleras – vengan….

- Espero que Momo y Appa estén bien

Subieron sigilosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde los esperaba el tío de Zuko.

- Pasen, pasen… no hagan mucho ruido, los vecinos todavía no llegan

- Huele bien – dijo Aang

- Les preparé té y algo ligero… veo que vienen empolvados

- Pasamos el día visitando viejos amigos – dijo Toph…

- Ya veo…, será mejor que tomen un baño, tengo las mudas listas

Katara observó cinco maletas en la sala.

- ¿qué es todo esto?

- Tu abuela habló con la madre de Toph, la versión oficial es que se queda a dormir contigo

- ¿dónde está ella?

- de momento sana y salva

- ¿y mi madre les creyó?

- Aparentemente si y dijo que no había problema, pero que le llamaras

- Perfecto… ahora mismo me reporto

- ¿sabe algo de los templos? – dijo Aang

- No mucho, pero será mejor que tomes una muda, hay una peluca que puede ser de utilidad entre las mudas

- ¿una peluca?

- La envió Bumi

Katara se encogió de hombros, Aang tomó la muda y corrió a tomar un baño.

- Tenemos más problemas – dijo Zuko al entrar

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Azula escapó de su fiesta de cumpleaños, dice que _algo_ le sucedió

- ¿qué? – dijo Iroh

- Ty Lee nos pide ayuda, Sokka y Mai fueron tras ella, no han regresado

Eso explica la ausencia del otro chico – dijo Iroh – apresúrense…debo informarles de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que haremos

* * *

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic._ **XD**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión. En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos

Gracias por sus comentarios a : _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ , _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**lokitha**_, _**Kaylek**_ y **_Zedka_**.

Es curioso, creo que en otro capítulo ya había mencionado quien le envió el espejo, XD

* * *

**El Castigo**

* * *

Mi hermana nos hizo buscarla por toda la noche.

No queríamos que Aang se expusiera, pero no estaba tranquilo, las noticias de los nómadas no eran alentadoras, llegaban lentamente y lo tenían preocupado, mi tío sugirió que era mejor mantenerlo ocupado antes que descubriera algo desagradable, algo sabe que no nos ha dicho, lo dejaron vigilar las calles cercanas a la casa, donde las posibilidades de encontrar a Azula eran nulas y debía de ocuparse más de Toph que de otra persona.

Katara y yo nos lanzamos por sitios conocidos. Nos separamos en los límites que tenían que ver con la tribu Agua, ella preguntó entre sus conocidos, pero no tuvo suerte, no hubo noticias de su hermano, pasé por ella tal y como acordamos nos encontramos en los límites, después de que busqué en vano en los límites del Reino Tierra.

Así que era probable que Sokka se halle con mi hermana o en el peor de los casos estuviera perdido, lo cual solo nos complicaría la búsqueda, quiero creer que Sokka la encontró y está a su lado….pero no sé. Katara se ha comunicado un par de veces con su abuela, pero tampoco tienen noticias, parecen agitados. Aquí está sucediendo algo más grande, pero aún no alcanzo a comprenderlo.

Gracias a Ty Lee supimos que ella y Mai seguían buscando cerca de _El Infierno_, pero después de dar la cuarta vuelta me llamaron diciendo que buscarían en los sitios que Azula suele visitar cuando no quiere que la molesten. Son pocos, pero no es fácil llegar, es un secreto que entre ellas protegen bien y que es mejor que Katara no sepa. Aunque no lo merezca, a veces me preocupa Azula y es mejor que personas ajenas a la familia no lo sepan.

- Sokka no me responde – dijo preocupada – Aang me envía un mensaje, nada…

- Hay alguien a quien no hemos consultado

- ¿a quién?

- A Jet

- ¿Jet?

- Si

- ¿por qué lo buscaríamos?, es tarde y no deja de llover

- ¿tienes su teléfono?

- No, ¿por qué lo tendría? – dijo desconcertada

- Porque…

- ¡No habrás creído esos rumores! – dijo irritada

- Mas que creer… mis ojos vieron lo que tenían que ver… en su momento

- Que insinúas – dijo molesta

- Nada

- ¡dilo!

- Pensé que…

- no tengo relación alguna con él

- Lo siento, yo…

- ¿y por qué lo necesitamos justo ahora?

- Porque la relación que tuvo con Azula le afectará por siempre

- ¿es algo relacionado con su traslado a Ba Sing Se?

- Tal vez…

- ¿qué es lo que sabes?, ¿por qué lo buscaría en una noche como estas?

- Lo siento, hablé de más, es una tontería, olvídalo

- ¡Oh no!, ahora hablarás, mi hermano podría estar en peligro si Azula fue a buscar a Jet

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque tuvieron varios enfrentamientos en el pasado, Jet no es alguien en quien confiaría, por su culpa casi mueren cientos de inocentes, todo por su maldita sed de venganza…

Katara estaba enojada y preocupada.

- Un momento, tu hermana es maestra fuego y además la princesa de la Nación que mató a sus padres…. ¿cómo fue posible que?

- Eres un poco lenta

- Dime… ¿qué sucedió entre ellos dos?, ¿qué hay detrás de su traslado y los rumores que corrieron por meses?

El agua seguía cayendo, la noche avanzaba y había llegado a un punto donde no estaba seguro si ella debía saber más o dejárselo a su imaginación. Creo que lo último sería lo mejor.

ooo0O0ooo

_- Flash informativo de últim__a hora…._ – Kanna se acercó al televisor automáticamente, eso de estar encargada de reportar noticias que pudieran afectar a los suyos la traía con el alma en un hilo - _El gobierno del reino Tierra hace el siguiente anuncio:_ _Dados los lamentables acontecimientos en los que La Nación del Fuego ha atacado objetivos de los Nómadas Aire, el Rey del Reino Tierra ha decretado que los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego, deben abandonar a la brevedad posible esta ciudad. Los maestros fuego no son bienvenidos entre nosotros, tienen 24 horas para dejar nuestros territorios antes de comenzar a tomar represalias…_

Kanna observó en silencio el televisor con sentimientos encontrados.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Decretaron la expulsión de los maestros fuego

- Era lógico

- Eso solo puede significar una cosa, levántate, debemos hallar a los chicos cuanto antes, nos vamos

- no es para tanto…

- ¿Qué no entiendes Yugoda?, tan pronto salga el último maestro fuego ellos declararán la guerra

- es solo un incidente…

- No, eso van a hacer, el equilibrio está roto, estamos a un solo paso de que declaren formalmente la guerra

- Kanna, estas muy alterada

- ¡dónde está Pakku!

- Kanna – dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – por favor, no puede ser tan grave…

- Si lo es – escuchó desde la puerta

Yugoda le lanzó una mirada de reproche al maestro agua.

- Debemos ir al norte cuanto antes

- ¡Al norte! – dijo Kanna

- Desde que nos llegaron noticias de los ataques a los nómadas estamos en alerta

- Lo sospeché, algo pasaba, mi intuición no falla, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

- Porque no queríamos preocuparte – dijo Yugoda – sabemos que estás preocupada por la fuga de Hamma

- ¡claro que lo estoy!, ¡juró que regresaría por Katara!

Yugoda le dirigió una mirada desesperada a Pakku, él le hizo una señal y ella se alejó lentamente rumbo a la cocina a prepararle un té.

- Ese es problema menor, hay algo importante que debes de saber – dijo Pakku acercándose a la sala

- Habla

- Katara y Sokka no van a regresar

- ¡como que no van a regresar!

- Tienen una misión más importante, proteger al avatar

- ¡qué!, ¿cuándo esperaban decírmelo?

- Cuando fuera el momento indicado, fueron seleccionados hace tiempo, pensé que te alegraría, sé que son amigos del avatar desde que se conocieron en el sur, no esperábamos una guerra

Gran Gran se sentó en la sala.

- Vayan ustedes al norte, yo iré al Sur… si sucede algo sé que mis nietos irán al sur

- Iré contigo – dijo Pakku

- No, a ti te necesitan en el norte, eres su estratega

- He formado a mis sucesores, no me necesitan más

- Son mis nietos, es mi vida, ellos…

- No te voy a dejar sola en estos momentos, no después de que pasamos tanto tiempo lejos

- Mi hogar está en el sur

- Entonces mi hogar estará a donde tu vayas

- Pakku, eres un viejo chocho que no sabe lo que dice

- ¡viejo chocho! . Kanna , se de buena fuente que a las gentes del sur les conviene tener un maestro agua de mi nivel… - dijo con esa sonrisa lobuna que tanto la irritaba

- ¡Sabía que no irías solo por mí!, ¡siempre hay algo más!

- Claro… , siempre hay algo más - dijo poniendo sus manos entre las suyas y dejando caer casualmente un objeto - esto

- Pero…

- Es parecido al que lleva Katara, una de mis mejores obras…esperaba el momento adecuado para dártelo, pero ahora que las circunstancias han cambiado, espero que no te moleste llevarlo

ooo0O0ooo

- Haru, despierta, debes venir conmigo

- ¿qué sucede?

- Nos convocaron a una reunión de emergencia

- ¿qué pasa?

- En menos de dos días el Reino Tierra declarará la guerra, debemos partir cuanto antes a casa, ayudaremos a la resistencia de la villa

- ¡qué!, ¿y la escuela?

- Dentro de unas horas cerraran todo, eres maestro tierra, será mejor que vengas conmigo antes de que te enlisten con los Dai Li

- ¡Qué!, ¿y Ty Lee?

- La gente de la Nación del Fuego tienen menos de 24 horas para abandonar el Reino Tierra

- ¡qué!

- Ordenes del Rey

- Debo despedirme de ella

- No puedes

- ¿por qué no?

- Es una de las amigas de la princesa?, seguramente han sido los primeros en partir

- ¡no puede ser!

- Vamos…

- Debo llamarle…

- No es hora

- Enviarle un mensaje

- Apresúrate…, tu madre ya está haciendo las maletas

- ¿ella vendrá con nosotros?

- No, esta ciudad es la más segura, no atacarán aquí y si lo hacen se las verán en problemas

ooo0O0ooo

La lluvia seguía cayendo en el lugar, había menos relámpagos, pero el cielo literalmente se desplomaba en sus cabezas.

- Vamos… ayúdame

- Pero había un honguito….

- Que hongo nique ocho cuartos, debemos de romper el candado para salir de aquí

- ¿Cuál candado?

- ¡este!

- Me duele la cabeza

- ¡claro que te duele!, ¡alguien te dio jugo de cactus!

- No recuerdo haber tomado…

- Si no , no me explico tus alucines, ¡vamos!, ayúdame, debemos de salir de aquí

- ¿por qué no ocupas fuego control?

- ¡Porque si lo hago derrito el candado o me electrocuto!

- Mmm… candado…. ¿dónde estamos?

Un relámpago iluminó el lugar.

- ¡en el cementerio!, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?, ¡no digas que cumplí con la cláusula del contrato!

- Así que lo descubriste

- Si

- ¿entonces por qué sigues aquí? – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

- Tus amigas estaban preocupadas, me dijeron que no te dejara sola

- Esas dos…

- No estabas en condiciones de regresar, no podía dejarte

Azula no contestó.

- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu fuga?

- No lo sé, dos, tres horas… primero hablamos, después empezaste con tus alucines…

- ¿dónde está tu teléfono?

- Destruido

- ¿El mío?

- No sirve, ya lo intenté – dijo lanzándoselo - llevamos mucho tiempo fuera, debemos salir de aquí

- ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿no sería más fácil saltar la reja?

- ¿en tus condiciones chico listo?

- Debe de haber algo por aquí

- ¿no tienes una ganzúa o algo por el estilo?

- No…, espera, quizá una piedra pueda servirnos

- ¡Qué primitivo!, de la Tribu Agua tenías que ser…

Sokka la ignoró, buscó una piedra en el sitio que sirviera para sus propósitos después se dirigió a la reja

- Si hubiera traído mi boomerang…

De nada serviría

- Nunca subestimes las posibilidades de un boomerang

- Lo que tu digas

- muy bien…apártate – dijo tomando una piedra y golpeando con insistencia el candado

- Tan pronto salgamos de aquí debemos buscar ayuda

- Si claro… ¿con quién?

- Háblale a tu hermano

- ¡qué!, ¡crees que ese inútil me va a ayudar!

- Son hermanos

- ¡Estás loco!, no nos llevamos bien, ni siquiera fue a mi cumpleaños, lo que haga con mi vida no le importa

- Entendido – dijo golpeando una vez más –hablaré con Katara

- Genial… vamos de mal en peor

- O es eso o caminamos bajo la lluvia

- Puedo caminar

- Pues yo no – dijo golpeando una vez más el candado. Le pediremos ayuda a _Sugar Queen_ tan pronto esté seguro en que parte de la ciudad estamos

ooo0O0ooo

- Jet…no deberíamos de estar aquí

- Debieron quedarse con Duque

- No te vamos a dejar solo, ¿verdad Longshot?

El chico la secundó

- Sé que he estado antes aquí

- Es improbable…

- Es como si hubiera estado en sueños

- Tal vez lo soñaste

- No…estoy seguro

- Si claro, ahora me dirás que hay una ruta secreta que controlan los Dai Li – dijo Smellerbee

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

- ¡Jet!

- Es en serio

- ¡pruébalo!

Jet observó la pared de proyecciones. Empezó a tocar un par de sitios al azar, de pronto se abrió una puerta.

- ¡se los dije!

- No puede ser….

- Síganme….tengan cuidado, está lleno de trampas

- No quiero saber cómo encontraste este lugar

- Veamos…sé que he estado aquí antes

- ¿qué buscamos?

- Una pista que nos lleve a Jin

- ¿una pista?

Longshot observó el lugar. Era una habitación pequeña con un curioso aparato que tenía una lámpara apagada, había cera en el suelo y un sitio donde guardaban las ceras. Aparentemente el aparato debía de dar vueltas frente a alguien que colocaban en una silla. ¿Para qué?, ¿por qué?

- Vamos Longshot, se hace tarde

El chico siguió buscando algo. Abrió un pequeño armario y vio varios trajes de Dai Li. Parecían normales, pero tenían un extraño olor y uno de ellos estaba apartado, ese llamó su atención. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó. Le hizo una señal a Jet que se acercó.

- Huele a….animal - dijo

- si claro, los Dai Li son animales, por tanto huele a animal

- no,tiene razón , huele a animal – dijo Jet

- de cualquiera que haya estado en este lugar – dijo la chica

- no es de un lémur, no es tan grueso como el de un gato murciélago …que puede ser

- déjenme ver – dijo Smellerbee

- esto puede ser una pista falsa

- quizá un tejón topo – aventuró Jet – no… yo lo conozco, alguien tenía este olor en clases, esto huele a un oso, si ¡un oso!

- No me digas, alguien en la escuela tiene de mascota un oso, es del reino tierra…

- No en esta escuela, es de Omashu

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- En Omashu hay un maestro que tiene un oso, porque olía a esto y todos lo sabían ahora no comprendo la conexión de él con los Dai Li, tal vez es uno de ellos encubierto….

- ¿qué?, es lo más descabellado

- No conocemos los alcances de los Dai Li, ellos podrían estar infiltrados en todas partes – dijo Jet

- Jet , estas imaginando cosas, esto no tiene nada que ver con Jin

- Están equivocados, este lugar no es lo que aparenta, sé que tienen otra salida, este edificio está lleno de laberintos, yo he estado antes aquí…

- Alguien viene – murmuró Longshot

- Vámonos, no deben de saber que descubrimos este lugar – dijo la chica

- Bien – dijo Jet haciendo que salieran a toda prisa, tan pronto salieron él cerró la puerta

- ¡¡Jet!!

- Lo siento chicos, es algo que tengo que hacer solo – dijo dese el otro lado

- ¡Jet!

Longshot se puso al lado de Smellerbee, le tapó la boca e hizo que se ocultaran tras el mueble donde guardaban los cañones y el viejo proyector. Uno de los vigilantes pasó con una linterna, comprobó que todo estaba bien y siguió su camino. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el arquero soltara a su amiga. Tan pronto comprobaron que estaban solos buscaron de nuevo la forma de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hicieron no encontraron a Jet en el interior, faltaba un uniforme de Dai Li y un par de ceras.

- Debemos de seguirlo

Longshot hizo un gesto negativo y la detuvo

- ¡pero está en peligro!

- Él sabe lo que hace

- ¡pero no podemos dejar solo! – vamos….vístete como Dai Li, yo también me disfrazaré…tal vez así demos con Jet, solo falta saber por donde fue

Longshot rodó los ojos, Smell era demasiado pequeña para parecer Dai Li, tendrían que pensar en algo más, observó de nuevo la rueda y palpó algunos de su mecanismo, debajo de donde debería de estar quien moviera la maquina se abrió una puerta.

- ¡eres un genio! , vamos, vístete, no sabemos a dónde va, pero no podemos dejarlo solo

El arquero tomó uno de los trajes de armario y rápidamente lo puso encima de sus ropas. Smellerbee tomó unas ceras , se escucharon ruidos afuera, no era momento de dudas, tenían que moverse cuanto antes de ahí.

ooo0O0ooo

Mai conducía una vez más. A ese paso tendría que llenar de nuevo el tanque si Azula no aparecía. Era extraño, pero para la hora que era se veía mucho movimiento en las calles, sobre todo procedente de los sitios de la Nación del Fuego. Las luces estaban encendidas, notó que había gente salía con maletas. Algo extraño pasaba.

- Mi celular, ojalá sea Azula

- Más le vale… llevamos horas buscándola y nada…

- ¡Por Agni!

- ¿qué sucede?

- Es Haru

- Ah…

- Se va a la guerra

- ¿qué?, ¿no estará borracho?

- ¿podemos ir a verlo?

- ¿ahora mismo?

- Dice que esta noche su padre se lo lleva – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – que no quiere que lo lleven con los Dai Li , que soy libre

- ¿cuál guerra?, ¿de qué está hablando?

- Por favor… déjame en casa de Haru, no estamos lejos…

- ¿y Azula?

- Azula aparecerá…, ella nos llamará, siempre lo hace…debo verlo antes de que se vaya

- …

- Por favor…

- Está bien, pero conste que…

- ¡eres la mejor!

- Calma… vamos con tu adorado Haru – dijo mientras encendía la radio

_- Queridos radioescuchas de __Flame-O Radio__**,**__ como se lo veníamos informando desde hace unas horas, esta noche, El reino Tierra ha decretado la expulsión de la gente de la Nación del Fuego de la ciudad… y se rumora que en unas horas se hará oficial la declaración de guerra…_

- ¡que! – exclamó Ty Lee - ¡cuándo!, ¿cómo?

- Debemos encontrar a Azula

- Déjame despedir a Haru, por favor…

- Dime a donde ir, te despides en 5 minutos y la seguimos buscando

- Bien, debes tomar la siguiente avenida y…

_- Se sabe que la gente está saliendo en las calles, hay pánico y se sabe que algunas de las salidas están saturadas por gentes de la nación del Fuego, se ignora si los miembros de la familia real que residen en la ciudad __han abandonado sus casas o…_

- Debo hablar con Zuko

- Él debe saber lo que pasa

- Lo dudo si también está buscando a su hermana

- Tan pronto llegue con Haru habla con él, no me tardaré mucho

- Espero que sepas lo que haces

ooo0O0ooo

- Toph

- ¿qué pasa?

- Estamos dando vueltas en círculos

- Es la misma impresión que tengo

- ¿crees que ya los hayan encontrado

- Nos habrían llamado

- Cierto

- Toph se detuvo.

- Alto

- Que pasa

- Hay mucho movimiento en las calles

- Si, ya lo había notado

- ¿qué está pasando?

- ¿Podrían ser maestros aire? – dijo Aang

- Lo dices por los ataques

- Si

- No los reconocería, sabes que no puedo identificarlos….

- Dices que se mueve la gente y no son de aire

- Si

- ¿tu teléfono tiene radio? – dijo el maestro aire

- Si pies ligeros, ¿quieres escuchar música?, ¿no traes el tuyo?

- No, Gyatso se lo llevó

- Ya veo…

- escuchemos que dicen en las noticias en lo que nos hablan, está claro que nos querían lejos de algo… ¿pero de qué?

- Debe de ser algo grande si todo mundo está despierto y el sol aún no ha salido. No recuerdo que den noticias estas horas – dijo poniéndose los auriculares de su teléfono y buscando

- Quizá en _Flame- O radio_

- ¿escuchas eso?

- Bueno… me gusta la música de la Nación del Fuego, me sirve cuando entreno… - dijo algo cohibido

- Definitivame debo enseñarte más de música, si escucharas a _El Hada verde o a DJ Halleck _no opinarías lo mismo… - Toph calló y de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, luego se quitó los auriculares, Aang la veía confundido - No puede ser

- ¡qué pasa Toph!

- Vámonos de aquí pies ligeros, no deben vernos

- ¡que!

- Debemos regresar con Iroh

- ¡Que pasa!, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿qué escuchaste?

- Llévame rápido donde esta Iroh… no puedo distinguir a donde vamos

- Está bien, pero dime que pasa

- Tu solo hazlo, antes de que me busquen

- Me estas asustando

- Llévame, pies ligeros… por favor

Aang tomó la mano de la maestra tierra, ella no dejó que escuchara las noticias y la llevó de vuelta al edificio del tío de Zuko. Casi se caen en las escaleras, cuando llegaron el general Iroh los esperaba.

- Pasen

- ¿es cierto?, ¿mi casa fue destruida?

- Enviaron maestros fuego, un grupo de maestros tierra y gente de la tribu agua se hace cargo de la situación

- ¡qué! – dijo Aang

- Tu madre se encuentra sana y salva, va en camino a Gao Ling

- Automáticamente Toph dejó de llorar.

- ¡cómo que a Gao Ling!

- Regresa a la casa familiar, ahí estará segura, ella se mostró reticente a dejarte…

- ¿ella quería que la acompañara?, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

- Bumi decretó que no sería así

- ¡con que autoridad!

- Es tu tutor

- ¡solo en la escuela!

Aang trató de calmarla, pero no pudo, Iroh les hizo una seña de que se sentaran en la sala y le ofreció té de jazmín.

- Tienes una misión con nosotros

- ¿misión?... – dijo tomando el vaso

- Bumi me dijo que te recuerde la promesa que le hiciste a Aang – …_si las cosas se complican yo misma iré a sacar tu trasero del templo aire o donde te encuentres y huiremos…, _no fueron las palabras que habría empleado, pero fueron tus palabras

- ¡qué!

- ¿cómo pudo saber? – dijo Aang – solo nosotros sabíamos…

- Tenemos medios…

- ¿quiénes son realmente? – dijo Toph alterada

- Solo queremos proteger a Aang

- ¿a mí?

- Joven maestro aire, debes de estar preparado para lo peor

- ¿las cosas pueden empeorar?

- No tienes idea cuanto y por eso mañana por la mañana saldrás conmigo y con Zuko de la ciudad

- ¿cómo?

- Usted señorita Bei Fong se reunirá con los hermanos de la tribu agua, tenemos planes, pero debemos dividirnos si queremos vencer

- ¿qué quieren decir?

- Bueno, alguien debe de sacar en secreto a Appa y a Momo de la ciudad

- Pero si no veo, no sería más lógico que fuera con ustedes

- No

- ¿por qué?

- Sería sospechoso

- Podrían pasar por mis escoltas

- No en estos momentos

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- En menos de 24 horas el Reino Tierra declarará formalmente la guerra a la Nación del Fuego

- ¡Cómo! – dijeron los dos

- Lo del ataque a tu casa solo fue una excusa más de las dos partes – dijo Iroh – lo siento mucho

- ¿por qué? – dijo Aang

- Me temo que esto estaba planeado desde hace mucho, tratamos de evitarlo, pero no pudimos…

- ¡una guerra!, ¡están locos! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- Por las acciones emprendidas en el templo aire el Reino Tierra quiere atacar a la Nación del Fuego, eso sin contar los incidentes de los últimos meses en als costas y el problema de las minas de carbón

- ¿pero entonces no debería de quedarme aquí? – dijo Aang

- No, tú debes acompañarnos, de hecho yo los dejaré en las puertas, Zuko y tú sabrán que hacer a su debido momento

- ¿a dónde nos llevarán?

- Eso es algo que sabrán a su debido tiempo, por favor, solo queremos ayudar, debemos esperar a los demás antes de decidir el siguiente paso

ooo0O0ooo

Jin se sentó en la celda. Como acto reflejo buscó el celular, marcaban pasada la media noche y se supone que debería de estar en casa no en esa pequeña celda de paredes desnudas. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, tenía recuerdos de la noche anterior, de la cena. Ella debía de salir de ahí, tenía un reportaje que hacer. Se acercó a la rejilla, afuera de la celda había unas luces de color verde que iluminaban el pasillo.

El sitio estaba muy vigilado y no recordaba en qué momento se había puesto ese vestido estilo Ju Dee y menos el tocado. Trató de hacer memoria, pero nada. Todo estaba en blanco. Se sentó en la dura cama y pensó que podía hacer. No había salida, no sabía que había pasado. Entonces escuchó una risa que le pareció familiar. Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta y reconoció a estrella, no llevaba el elegante peinado de siempre, de hecho iba vestida de la misma forma que ella.

- ¡Estrella! – gritó, pero ella no respondió al nombre - ¡eres Estrella!

Cuando finalmente volteó hacia donde estaba sonrió.

- Eres la nueva

- ¿la nueva?

- Siento mucho el trato, pero de momento permanecerás aquí

- ¿qué sucede?

- Mi nombre es Ju Dee, gusto en conocerte

- ¡no!, tú eres Estrella…

- Querida… estás tan confundida, yo me llamo Ju Dee, siempre me he llamado así, a mis padres les encanta ese nombre, desde siempre les ha gustado …

- Jin guardó silencio. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

- Muy bien _Ju Dee_…dime… ¿qué hago aquí?

- Oh… eres nuestra invitada

- ¿a qué clase de invitada la encierran en una celda?

- Cariño…estarás encerrada hasta que estés lista

- ¿para qué?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas

- Es natural, yo debería de estar en casa, tengo que…

- Escucha … su Alteza Real_ del Reino Tierra te ha invitado a Lago Laogai, disfruta tu estancia con nosotras, es un honor servir a tan noble señor…_

Las pupilas de Jin se dilataron una vez más.

_- Recuerda que nuestra misión es ayudar a preservar la identidad cultural de nuestro pueblo__ y como Ju Dee estamos honradas de servir al Reino Tierra_

ooo0O0ooo

El padre de Teo estaba de pie hace horas, no paraba de recibir llamadas y no sabía bien qué hacer. El siempre había tratado con gente de la Nación del fuego y del Reino Tierra sin hace una especial distinción mientras lo apoyaran con sus proyectos, pero ahora, el momento de definir a quien le sería leal lo tenía hecho un lío. Su hijo descansaba ignorante de todo en la habitación de al lado.

Sokka logró romper el candado, caminó entre la lluvia apretando fuertemente la mano de Azula, no quería ninguna sorpresa, ella no se iba a escapar. Y ella lo seguía resignada, estaba extrañamente tranquila y no protestó en todo el camino. Tan pronto como llegaron a un teléfono público el chico de la tribu agua casi tiraba la cabina por que no sabía donde había dejado Su dinero. Azula le prestó unas monedas, llamaron al único enlace posible de los dos: a Zuko. Sokka tuvo que hablar, no le agradó reconocer la voz de su hermana al otro lado del teléfono, quedaron de acuerdo para recogerlos en 15 minutos y después decidir qué hacer.

Las guerreras Kyoshi recibieron llamadas de su familias, que alarmadas por la situación les exigían que regresaran cuanto antes a casa, que la Isla se había declarado neutral y que no tenían nada que ver con el conflicto. Suki dijo que ella se quedaría a ayudar a la gente que iba a evacuar la ciudad, que después la seguiría, sus amigas decidieron quedarse a su lado y se lo hicieron saber a sus consternadas familias. Suki quiso comunicarse con Sokka, no pudo, su teléfono no daba tono y el de Katara estaba ocupado.

La familia de Onji decidió que era tiempo de enviarla lejos. Le dijeron que tomara lo indispensable, que esa misma noche abandonaban la ciudad. Song fue convocada por un grupo de su facultad, los apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario, podría ser que apenas estuviera en los primeros semestres, pero tenía experiencia ayudando con su madre en el dispensario. La maestra Wu despertó a su sobrina, dijo que era tiempo de dejar la ciudad, le dijo que recogiera sus cosas, que a primera hora se trasladarían a una remota villa en las faldas de un volcán, a unos días de Gao Ling.

Bumi recibió más llamadas, todos los mensajes de su contestadora decían que debía de regresar con los suyos, a la ciudad de Omashu a reorganizar la defensa como lo había hecho años atrás, pero él aún no había cumplido con su parte y no regresó las llamadas. Lao Bei Fong estaba entre las numerosas personas que le exigían que les contestara, pero él solo observaba un tablero de Pai Sho y esperaba. Momo descansaba en el patio y Appa y Flopsie descansaban tranquilamente en su casa.

Chan , Rion Jan y amigos fueron de los primeros en hacer maletas y organizarse. Estaba claro que tenían que abandonar ese sitio cuanto antes y buscar un sitio seguro. Sus familias pensaban que todavía no estaban listos para ser enviados a servir a la Nación del fuego, querían esperar un poco antes de decidir que hacer con ellos, mientras tanto serían enviado con algunos de sus familiares a las paradisiacas playas de Isla Ámbar para mantenerlos ocupados.

Pakku y Gran Gran abandonaron la ciudad, su destino era una pequeña flota de maestros agua que se dirigían al Sur, la flota mayor había partido unas horas antes con el jefe Arnook y su esposa, esperaban llevara un mejor sitio a Tui y La, pero eso era un secreto que solo unos cuantos conocían.

Quince minutos después, tal y como lo acordaron, Zuko pasó por su hermana y por Sokka. Katara iba al frente y los veía de reojo. Azula mencionó en que sitio se había quedado de ver con sus amigas como si su hermano fuera su chofer. Ignoro a los otros dos el resto del camino, el trayecto fue rápido y silencioso, la mirada de Azula se perdió en las estrellas, la tierra podría arder, a ella no le importaba. _Sabe demasiado, debe de ser eliminado, pero eso será a su tiempo_. Era lo único que pensaba.

ooo0O0ooo

Ty Lee había bajado y se encontraba frente a la casa de su novio.

- Haru, Haru… ¡ábre la puerta!

- Un momento por favor – reconoció la voz de la madre de Haru

- ¡Ty Lee! – escuchó del otro lado, hubo algunos pasos del otro lado.

Tyro se asomó desde lejos para ver quién era, después siguió empacando, su esposa abrió la puerta y Haru la hizo pasar a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después. La señora hizo una seña de que ella vigilaría y Haru la condujo a la sencilla sala.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, vestida así

- Fue el cumpleaños de Azula

- Es cierto, con todo lo que ha pasado parece tan lejano

- Lo sé – dijo tomando sus manos – tan pronto recibí el mensaje pedí a Mai que me trajera

- Debí preverlo

- Te marchas

- Casi está todo listo, antes del amanecer tomaremos un tren rumbo a mi antiguo hogar, lucharemos, pero eso ya lo sabes

- Estarás en gran peligro

- Todos lo estaremos, supongo que te quedarás al lado de tus amigas

- Si – dijo desviando la mirada

- ¿entonces a que veniste?

- ¡cómo que a que vine!, a despedirte tonto

- Pero…

- Que nuestros pueblos estén al borde de la guerra es una cosa, que yo te quiera como a nadie es otra muy distinta, que sucedan todo al mismo tiempo es posible

- Ty Lee… no sabes lo que dices

- ¡Si que lo sé!

- Escúchame bien, no desafíe a mi familia y a mi nación por una tontería – dijo mostrándole el anillo color hueso que le había dado después de su ida, el cerró su mano en la que llevaba en anillo

- Eso quiere decir que te arrepientes…

- De ninguna manera, puede que perezcamos mundos distintos, a naciones en guerra, así estemos en combatiendo en el mismo campo de batalla lo que yo siento por ti no va a cambiar

- No lo que yo siento, debimos casarnos aquel día en la capilla

- No era el momento

- ¿y cuándo será?

- No lo sé

Ella se acercó, lo abrazó y le dio un largo beso. Entonces sonó su teléfono.

- encontraron a Azula

- ¿la atraparon?

- No, había escapado de casa

- ¿escapado?, ¡en estos momentos!

- No es momento de contarte de Azula

- No puedes irte así…

- El deber también me llama amor mío, lo siento mucho

- Volveremos a vernos – dijo el maestro tierra

- En esta vida o en la otra – dijo la chica de ojos grises

Dicho esto salió del lugar, no se volvió una sola vez, llevaba los ojos arrasados. Mai la esperaba.

- Azula llamó

- Lo sé

- ¿estás bien?

- no

- ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

- Aún no, mi aura está …turbia

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Prometerle a Haru que nos veremos en esta vida o en la otra

- Esas son palabras mayores – dijo Mai

- Lo sé

- Limpia esas lágrimas, no quiero imaginar en qué condiciones encontraremos a Azula

- ¿dónde está?

- Con Zuko y la campesina y su hermano

- ¿con ellos?, ¿dónde estaban?

- En el cementerio, ¿dónde más?

Se alejaron a toda velocidad del lugar, dieron algunas vueltas, pasaron un boulevard, atravesaron la parte de la zona comercial, a lo lejos se veía una humareda, un grupo de bomberos y un par de ambulancias pasaron cerca de ellas. Aceleraron, dieron vuelta en la zona de la reserva y se internaron en un sitio que habían pasado por alto, por la hora, no era lógico que alguien fuera ahí y menos que estuviera abierto un sábado por la noche.

Cuando el automóvil llegó al sitio indicado, la princesa reconoció el automóvil de su amiga.

- llegó Mai

- ¿quieres mi paraguas?

- No gracias Zuzu

Volteó hacia Sokka y le plantó un beso que hizo que Katara se enfureciera.

- No está tan mal

- ¡deja a mi hermano en paz!, ¿no ha sido suficiente?

- La verdad es que no – admitió la princesa

- Zula…

- Está bien Zuzu, me comportaré – eso si, ni creas que te has escapado, tienes una deuda conmigo … en el cementerio

Ella cerró la puerta y se alejó al sitio donde estaba el coche de Mai. Tan pronto observaron que entraba Zuko encendió el motor y se alejaron en el sentido opuesto.

- ¡qué fue todo esto! – dijo su hermana - ¿pór qué no aparecían?

- La cláusula secreta del contrato: sexo en el cementerio

- Azula tenía que ser – dijo Zuko

- ¡No la cumpliste!

- Creo que no fue necesario

- ¡como que crees!

- Sabes que el jugo de cactus no es lo mío

- ¡tomaste jugo de cactus! – rugió su hermana

- ¡sabes cómo se va a poner Suki!

- No se lo dirás verdad….

- No, pero no dudo que Azula se lo dirá – dijo Zuko

- Gracias por la ayuda

- Debo avisarle a Gran Gran que te encontré

- Sonó el teléfono

- Wow… esto es telepatía

- ¡Katara!

- ¿Toph?, ¿qué sucede?

- Deben de regresar aquí cuanto antes

- ¿qué sucedió?

- Hay problemas, debemos dejar la ciudad

- ¡qué!

- Apresúrense, la situación se complicó

- ¡Fabuloso!, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

- El reino Tierra ya declaró la guerra a la Nación de Fuego

- ¡Qué!

- Y esto es solo el principio…, si no me crees pon al radio Sugar Queen

- Katara encendió el radio del automóvil.

- … después de los recientes ataques a objetivos del reino Tierra, el gobierno del Reino Fuego, encabezado por el Rey y sus consejeros han decidido declarar formalmente la guerra a la Nación del Fuego. Por eso convocamos a los jóvenes del reino sin importar si poseen habilidades de tierra control o no a enlistarse en sus respectivos distritos…

Sokka abrió los ojos como plato, Zuko trató de disimular su desconcierto. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en el mundo en cuestión de horas?

_- Señores, estamos en guerra, repetimos una vez más, los maestros fuego no son bienvenidos más en nuestra ciudad, la gente de la Tribu Agua puede recurrir a sus respectivas embajadas, no queremos implicarlos en este proceso…nuestros hermanos, los nómadas de Aire serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos_…

- Esa voz me parece familiar – dijo Zuko

- Long Feng – dijo Sokka - Recibir a los maestros aire con los brazos abiertos, que interesante política… ¿acaso pretenden que el avatar pelee a su lado?

- No puede, es el avatar – dijo Katara – debe de ser neutral, su misión es mediar entre nosotros , no apoyar un lado de la guerra

- Tienes razón, pero nadie dirá que no hicieron el intento – dijo su hermano – por cierto, este no es el camino a casa

- No vamos a casa Sokka

- ¿y Gran Gran?

- Con Pakku, él dijo que se haría cargo de ella

- ¡alto!, ya se me pasó el efecto del jugo de cactus, ¿a dónde vamos?

- A mi casa

- ¡qué!, ¡pero es maestro fuego!, se viene la guerra ¡están locos!

- Toph y Aang nos esperan ahí desde hace horas, tú eres el único que falta

- ¿cuál es el plan?

- Mi tío lo sabe

- Sabes que no confió en maestros fuego – dijo Sokka

- Tendrás que confiar en nosotros – dijo Zuko

- Están de nuestro lado – dijo Katara

- ¿por qué habría de creerte?, tu padre atacó a los nómadas sin piedad

- No soy mi padre

Katara fulminó a su hermano con una mirada. El se sumió en el asiento, Azula se habái quedado con su chamarra y sentía frío. La luna refulgía a medias en el cielo de la ciudad, entonces recordó las palabras de la princesa d cabellos blancos "_hay gente que puede ayudarte en los momentos más inesperados, todo es cuestión de distinguir más allá de las apariencias". Mas te vale que tengas razón Yue, porque si no iremos directo a la boca del lobo._

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos

Agradezco mucho a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic, en especial a _**Claudia Sky Angel**_, **_Kaylek_**, **_Zedka_**, **_Rashel Shiru_** y _**La Peregrina**_ por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXV**

* * *

Todos deberían de estar dormidos, es de madrugada, pero no lo parece. Después de escuchar cuidadosamente los planes e itinerarios de Iroh, todos se fueron enviados a dormir. Toph y Katara a la habitación de huéspedes. Zuko cedió su habitación a Aang y a Sokka, se escuchaba el ritmo pausado de su respiración, Aang estaba muy cansado y el hermano de Katara había tenido que tomar un analgésico porque le dolía la cabeza. Él se quedó a dormir en el sillón de la sala. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Escuchó unos pasos atravesar rápidamente la habitación y cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía. Tan pronto se movieron en dirección de la cocina se levantó con cuidado y se encontró con alguien frente a la llave de agua.

- ¿Katara?

- Shhhh… - dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios - Tengo sed, no puedo dormir

- Ni yo….

- Baja la voz

- ¿quieres un vaso?

- No…pero ¿tu si?

- Si

La luna oculta tras algunas nubes iluminaba parte de la cocina. Zuko bebe con avidez un vaso de agua, Katara lo observa.

- Tengo miedo – dijo Katara

- Yo también – dijo Zuko

- ¿por qué sucedió todo esto?, todo parecía tan normal, tan tranquilo…

- No lo sé, debe de ser obra de mi padre

- ¿y que gana el Reino Tierra?

- Más bien la pregunta sería ¿que gana la Nación de Fuego?

- ¿O quien gana en todo esto?

- cierto

Katara movió su cabeza y observó el exterior. Se escuchaba el movimiento de la ciudad, ruido de gente, luces, portazos, gritos. Había más movimiento de lo normal, era una sensación extraña, era el fin de tiempos de calma. Aunque quizá el fin se había anunciado hace mucho, pero ella no quería verlo.

- En unas horas nos separaremos

- Lo sé

- Promete que volveremos a vernos

- Nos veremos otra vez, eso no lo dudes

- Temo que vaya a pasarnos algo malo

Katara se llevó las manos a su cuello y desprendió el collar de su madre y se lo extendió a Zuko.

- Toma

- ¡qué haces!

- Es una promesa, serás el guardián de mi mayor tesoro

- No puedes, es el collar de tu madre, ¡el único vínculo que tienes con ella!

- Lo sé, estará en buenas manos, es una forma de prometerme que no harás ninguna tontería y…

- ¡tontería! - dijo furiosa

- Shhhh…. Baja la voz, los vas a despertar a todos.

Guardaron silencio, él observaba el collar.

- No puedo

- Si puedes

Zuko tomó el collar, lo observó con atención y se puso de pie.

- En una guerra no puedes saber cómo te comportarás, no puedes pedirme algo así, el collar significa mucho para ti

Los ojos de Katara se hundieron. Entonces Zuko se colocó detrás de ella, removió su cabello y le colocó con cuidado la cinta alrededor del cuello.

- Pero puedo prometerte que nos volveremos a encontrar y que no nos separaremos

- Pero…

- No necesitamos un collar para saber que estamos juntos, a nosotros nos une algo mas fuerte

- ¿Cómo el hilo rojo del destino?

- Es posible

- Entonces promete que no te dejarás matar

- ¿qué clase de promesa es esa?, estamos en…

- Baja la voz….

- No te dejarás matar por nadie, porque si lo haces no dudaré en bajar a los infiernos y traerte de vuelta, ¿me has escuchado bien?

- Me parece bien, por mi parte haré lo mismo – dijo - No te atrevas a morir lejos de mi _Sugar Queen_ , por que si no nos encontraremos en el mundo de los espíritus

Iroh lleva un rato escuchando a su sobrino. Iba a entrar a la cocina, pero se volvió a su habitación. Movió la cabeza y recordó cuando era más joven, en los tiempos en que conoció a la madre de Lu Ten, recordó sus ojos dorados y expresivos, preocupados al saber que había sido asignado por su padre a una misión en Ba Sing Se, muchos años antes de la tregua.

oooOooo

Tan pronto Azula había llegado a su apartamento, se encontró con que Lo y Li se encontraban ante un grupo de personas que empacaban todo a una celeridad que no se esperaba. Mai le había hablado de la guerra, habían escuchado otro tanto en la transmisión especial de _Flame-O- Radio_, Ty Lee aún tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no le importó. No estaba de buen humor, las cosas no habían salido como había planeado y ese asunto de la expulsión de la ciudad solo hacía que estuviera de peor humor.

- ¡por fin llegaron! – dijeron las gemelas

- ¿qué pasa aquí? - dijo la chica de ojos garzos, mientras Mai se quitaba para dejar salir a un grupo que salía con muebles empacados en hule espuma.

- Azula, querida, empacamos, nos indicaron que no somos bienvenidas en este lugar, tu padre envió naves por nosotras – dijo Lo – nos vamos en unas horas

- ¿no pensaron que necesitaría una muda?

- Todo lo que necesites llévalo en maletas, del resto se encargará la empresa que contrató tu padre– dijo Li – no contestabas nuestras llamadas

- Perdí mi celular

- Tu padre te envió esto – dijo Lo extendiéndole una bolsa negra con un listón rojo

Azula abrió la bolsa, arrancó la tapa de la caja y tuvo un bonito _blackberry_ negro con líneas rojas.

- Es lindo – dijo Ty Lee

- Ultimo modelo – dijo Mai

- Ayúdenme a empacar lo necesario, regresamos a casa

- ¿regresamos?- dijeron sus amigas

- Quiero que vengan conmigo, no quiero dejarlas aquí, son mis amigas, mi equipo de élite

Mai y Ty lee la observaron sorprendidas

- Te seguiré a donde quieras- dijo la chica de la trenza – mis cosas están empacadas, no hay problema

- Te seguiré con tal de no quedarme con mi familia – dijo la chica pálida – le diré a mi madre que me envié mis maletas

- Muy bien, ¿me ayudan empacar?

- Si – dijo Ty Lee - ¿quieres que guarde lo que está en el closet o el secreter

- Ayúdame con la ropa, necesitaré un par de mudas

- ¿Azula? – dijo Mai mientras marcaba a casa

- Si

- ¿no te quitarás esa chamarra?

- Había olvidado que la traía- Azula se llevó la mano a los bolsillos y se encontró con una pequeña bolsita roja.

Mai estaba ocupada hablando a su casa, Ty Lee parecía bastante ocupada llenando rápidamente una maleta, ella sacó el contenido de la bolsa en su mano. Se encontró con una pulsera de cuentas rojas. _Así que no fuiste tú el del espejo. No es el collar que quería, pero no está mal. _Pensó mientras se la ponía con disimulo, luego se quitó la chamarra azul, la dobló y la guardó en una bolsa de viaje. Se acercó a su secreter y empezó a depositar sus _tesoros _en una maleta de mano, tomó su computadora y la guardó en su mochila y siguió empacando al lado de sus amigas.

oooOooo

- Jin… Jin

La chica tras la celda no respondió a su nombre.

- Jin, debes venir aquí – pero ella parecía dormida con a cara vuelta a la pared - el chico desesperaba – bien, ocasiones así, requieren medidas desesperadas – dijo sacando sus ganzúas.

Escuchó ruidos y se alejó de la puerta. Debía de esconderse. Pero no había mucho donde, el sitio no tenía un lugar, solo se veían las luces en verde y el laberinto de cavernas que llevaba recorriendo por un par de horas hasta dar con ese lugar.

- ¡Ey tú!

- A sus órdenes – dijo cuadrándose e imitando un saludo marcial

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me enviaron a vigilar – dijo con voz firme

- Debes de ser uno de los nuevos reclutas

- Así es

- Pon atención a la chica nueva, ya ha intentado escapar en un par de ocasiones, es de cuidado

- Pondré especial atención

- Si escapa tu vida está en juego, ¿entendido?

- Perfectamente

- Recluta, olvido tu nombre

- Pensé que todos somos iguales

- La chica es peligrosa, quiero saber a quién la asignamos

- Mi nombre es _Lee_

- Perfecto Lee, te estaremos vigilando, si no…

- No les fallaré

- Dejó que pasaran un tiempo, dos rondines y un par de Ju Dee. Cuando no escuchó ningún ruido se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, tomó sus ganzúas y la abrió y cerró rápidamente.

- ¿quién eres? – dijo temerosa Jin – si te acercas juro que te haré daño

- Soy yo Jin

- ¿quién es _yo_?

- Jet

- Pero si escuché que te decían Lee

- Fue para distraer a los guardias

- Está bien Jet Lee…

- Ok, deja de jugar, ¿acaso no me reconoces?

- ¿Debería?

- Vamos juntos a la escuela

- ¿escuela?, ¿Cuál escuela?

- Al Colegio Ba Sing Se

- No te recuerdo, me suena ese nombre, pero en serio, juro que no te recuerdo

- Demonios, ¡que te hicieron!

- No lo sé

- Debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes

- ¿a dónde?

- Lejos de los Dai Li, en la ciudad…

- ¿estamos con los Dai Li?

- Si

- ¿no eres un Dai Li? – dijo temerosa

- Escúchame bien bonita, por tu seguridad debemos de huir cuanto antes

- ¿por qué?

- Porque alguien te lavó el cerebro, porque estamos en el cuartel de los malos y no te voy a dejar aquí

- ¿por qué?

- ¡ahhh!!, ¡eres insoportable!, no sé por qué me arriesgué a venir por ti en vez de quedarme en casa, ¡siempre nos complicas la existencia!

- ¿Qué eres de mí? – preguntó confundida - mi hermano, amigo, novio...

- Que te quede claro que no somos de la misma familia

- ¿entonces por qué tanto interés en mi?

- Porque, después de cenar juntos nos atacaron, te raptaron, y

- Cenamos juntos… ¿Qué cenamos?

- Cenaste como siempre el tazón de fideos que tanto adoras…

- Me gustan los fideos – dijo mas para ella misma que para alguien más- ¿cual es mi color favorito ?

- El verde

- Mmm… no somos de la familia, te preocupo, ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?

- Hace unos meses…

- ¡y aún asi arriesgaste tu vida para rescatarme!

- ¿podrías dejar esa irritante fase cursi de lado?, no te va

Jin lo observó con picardía.

- Me parece bien – dijo incorporándose - ¿Cómo escaparemos?

- Necesitaré de tu ayuda, escuché que el guardia dijo que había intentado escapar

- Si…

- quiero saber que mas recuerdas, porque te sacaré de aquí, así sea lo último que haga

oooOooo

Pesadillas, mas pesadillas, no comprendo nada, no sé si es normal o se deba a mi condición de avatar.

Es un sueño horrible, alguien me persigue y no puedo escapar. Siempre es igual, siempre lo mismo, siento sus pasos pisándome los talones, no distingo bien que o quien, solo sé que es una figura cuya cara no puedo ver, pero me sigue a todas partes, quema todo a su paso y no puedo hacer nada porque el miedo me paraliza.

Observo cómo se levanta una muralla de tierra y aparece la niebla, siento como el humo me sofoca y trato de hacer aire control, pero súbitamente disminuye. Lo peor es que observo caer a mis amigos, Toph se hunde en un mar de fuego, a Zuko se lo traga la tierra, Sokka desaparece tras un ejército de máscaras blancas, Katara cae víctima de un relámpago azul.

Y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada, en ese sueño no puedo despertar, no funcionan mis habilidades, me quedo paralizado mientras todo se colapsa frente a mí. Entonces alguien me llama y…

- Pies ligeros, pies ligeros

- ¡Ah!

- Despierta

- ¿Toph?

- Ya es casi hora de partir

Abro bien los ojos, el futón donde se supone que Sokka pasó la noche está doblado de lado, aún no amanece, pero Toph está a mi lado.

- ¿qué hora es?

- Las 6:30, debes despertar, ya casi es hora

- Tuve una horrible pesadilla

- Son solo sueños

- Pero era tan real

- No lo dudo, gritabas mucho

- ¿dónde está Sokka?

- Enviando un mensaje a su familia

- ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó Aang al observar a Toph

Toph estaba inusualmente callada, parecía dudar entre seguir o no adelante. Era peligroso, pero debía de saberlo.

- Aang

- Si

- Escuchama bien, debes de ser fuerte, pase lo que pase

- ¿por qué me lo dices?

- Debes escapar de esta ciudad a como de lugar sin que sepan quien eres

- ¿perdón?

- Hay cosas que deberías saber…

- ¿qué clase de cosas?

- Cosas desagradables, no soy la persona indicada para hablar de eso – dijo deteniéndose

- Toph, solo me estas preocupando

- Prométeme, que pelearás con todas tus fuerzas, porque estoy arriesgando mi pellejo por ti

- Lo se

- Promete que nos volveremos a encontrar lejos de esta horrible ciudad – dijo y lo abrazó

- ¿Toph?

- Pase lo que pase, sabes que de alguna manera u otra siempre estaré a tu lado

- Lo sé Toph, yo lo sé

Se escuchó una tos seca en la puerta. Toph se separó de Aang al instante.

- Bien, sé que es la hora de las despedidas, pero es mejor que dejes que Aang se levante, dentro de unos minutos tendrá que partir – dijo Katara antes de salir

- Bien… yo iré a arreglar lo que me falta

- Si

- Toph – dijo Aang

- ¿Si?

Al momento sintió al maestro aire frente a ella, odiaba que hiciera eso, no podía ver sus movimientos, se acercó, la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un ráido beso que hizo que la maestra se sonrojara e intentara darle un golpe, pero falló. Había volado de nuevo.

- Cuida bien a Momo – escuchó a lo lejos

- Lo haré

oooOooo

Ju Dee recibió los últimos retoques de su maquillaje para que no se notaran las ojeras, observó a los de producción, las cámaras estaban listas. Se encontraban en una de las salidas de la ciudad. Reinaba el caso, gente que quería abandonar la ciudad peleaba por un boleto para salir de ahí. Había sido una jornada larga, pero las órdenes eran claras

_Buenos días queridos televidentes , les informa su reportera estrelladle Ba Sing Se TV, Ju Dee , desde la terminal Oeste _– sonrió y siguió caminando hasta el sitio donde se veía el despegue de naves _- como podrá ver querido público, al fondo se halla una flota de la Nación del Fuego que partirá dentro de unos minutos con la princesa Azula y una pequeña comitiva que le seguirá en su regreso a casa, desafortunadamente no conseguimos declaraciones, porque la gente de seguridad no nos permitió acercarnos a la princesa…_

- ¿qué esperaban? – dijo Hakkoda desde el otro lado de la pantalla

_- Hasta el momento ignoramos si su hermano la acompañará en esta travesía, pero me informan que no lo han visto llegar, se desconoce si todavía continua en Ba Sing Se, por que de ser así, las autoridades locales no dudarán en ponerlo bajo arresto_…

Hakkoda observó con desagrado la pantalla de su computadora. La puerta de su camarote se abrió y apareció Bato con un halcón- lagarto en su brazo.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Acaba de llegar, trae noticias de tus hijos

- Qué extraño…no suelen utilizar el correo tradicional

- Debe de ser importante – dijo tomando el mensaje mientras su amigo ofrecía semillas al ave

- Veamos…

Reconoció la letra de Sokka al instante.

_Hola papá:_

_Es difícil escribir estas líneas, sobre todo sabiendo que estás tan lejos. En estos momentos no podeos fiarnos de la última tecnología por arzones de estrategia. Si recibes esta carta es porque no estoy seguro de cuando volveremos a vernos._

_Como a estas horas sabrás, la guerra empezó_. _Sé que aparentemente no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, pero no es así. Gran Gran no está muy a gusto, pero sabe que debemos hacerlo. Katara y yo hemos decidido tomar partido. Hemos decidido seguir al avatar, lo ayudaremos a terminar con esta absurda guerra a como dé lugar._

_No es que seamos suicidas o románticos, ni nada por el estilo. Katara realmente cree que Aang podrá salvar el mundo, yo la apoyo y no la dejaría en estos momentos, prometí cuidar de ella en tu ausencia y es lo que haré. No estamos solos, hay gente que nos protege y ayuda, pero el camino es incierto. Lo hacemos por una buena causa, al menos yo lo quiero creer._

_Rogamos por que Tui y La iluminen nuestros caminos para que volvamos a encontrarnos otra vez._

_Tus hijos que te quieren_

Sokka Katara

_En otras noticias, a primera hora de la mañana Bumi de Omashu dejó la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana, se rumora que regresa a toda prisa a su ciudad, donde fue convocado por la gente de su ciudad, que hasta donde sabemos se prepara para defenderse de una avanzada de la Nación del Fuego, se rumora que deja a cargo del Colegio a un lémur volador_… paras más información consulte nuestra página…. _.bss_

- Hakkoda estaba mudo de la impresión.

- ¿Hakkoda?, ¿qué sucede?

- Necesito que alguien me comunique con Kanna, con Pakku , con el jefe Arnook

- ¿a estas horas?

- ¡Mis hijos se integraron a la guerra!, nosotros no estamos en guerra

- ¿es broma?, la pequeña Katara, Sokka

- ¡¡No!!

Bato lo observó, con justa razón su amigo estaba alterado.

- debemos detenerlos antes de que comentan una locura

- Estamos muy lejos

- Necesito comunicarme cuanto antes

- Veré que es lo que puedo hacer

- Si Kia lo supiera se le partiría el corazón

oooOooo

Iroh esperaba, veía su reloj, llevaban horas esperando y no había señales, quizá debía de tomar otra taza de té, pero el sabor era tan malo en ese sitio que sería un atentado contra su paladar. Su sobrino descansaba en el suelo con una maleta, una mochila tipo militar y una guía de estudio a su lado, a su lado el pequeño maestro aire fingía ser uno de los exiliados de la nación del Fuego que esperaban su turno para salir del reino Tierra.

Había sido un desastre acomodarle la peluca negra, Katara le había puesto el detalle de una cinta roja de un uniforme escolar para tapar su flecha, pero aún así estaba nervioso, no dejaba de moverse y eso estaba desesperando a su sobrino.

- ¿quieres estar quieto por un momento?

- Es que no puedo

- Haz algo de provecho

- …

- No traes nada que leer

- No

- ¿Algo con que jugar?

- tampoco

Zuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Aang lo vio dejar de lado su libro y revolver su bolsa, momentos después sacó un aparato de música y se lo extendió.

- toma , quizá esto te tranquilice por un momento

- pero…

- probablemente no sea música a la que estés acostumbrado, pero no está mal

Aang tomó la máquina y se ajustó con cuidado los audífonos. En la pantalla se empezaron a desplegar una lista de grupos y canciones que alguna vez había escuchado en _Flame – O – Radio_ y otros mas o menos conocidos, que iban desde: DJ_ Halleck_, _F. Tiggular_, _Combustión Man_. , _The Komodo Rhinos_ hasta extrañas melodías, probablemente de la Nación del Fuego interpretadas con Corno tsungui. Iroh sonrió al observar las caras que hacía el maestro aire al escuchar las melodías.

- siento llegar tarde, la ciudad está desquiciada

- no hay problema Ming

- conseguí tres boletos en el siguiente transporte

- te lo agradezco infinitamente

- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted

Ming sonrió al reconocer a Zuko , que solo le dio una inclinación ligera a manera de saludo y siguió repasando, Aang estaba muy entretenido escuchando música.

- Ming, él es Kuzon , un amigo de la familia , sus padres pidieron que lo lleváramos con nosotros

- La situación es tan difícil, se ve tan pequeño

- Si… pero así son las cosas, hay que apoyarnos en tiempos difíciles

- Lo sé

Aang solo le dio un rápido saludo, le habían recomendado no hablar y tratar de pasar desapercibido, pero por lo visto eso no era lo suyo. Zuko tuvo que darle un ligero codazo para que estuviera quieto.

- ¿tú partirás con nosotros?

- No , debo resolver unos asuntos y partiré con los últimos miembros de la embajada

- Ya veo

- Si, hay cosas que hacer…

- Lo siento tanto Ming

- ¿por qué?, si es mi obligación y lo hago con gusto

- Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo – para mi es un honor trabajar para su familia

oooOooo

Me aferro a la silla de Appa, Sugar Queen está a mi lado y Sokka dirige a Appa. Es de noche, la indicación de Bumi antes de dejar la ciudad fue que abandonáramos de noche la ciudad para pasar desapercibidos.

Nuestros horarios se han invertido de acuerdo a los planes de los mayores nos moveremos en la noche, de día nos turnamos pero es difícil dormir cuando no tienes sueño. Guardo silencio, no me gusta volar, preferiría que pasáramos por tierra, pero eso no es posible, además es peligroso andar con un bisonte volador de día, lo malo de volar de noche es que hay muchos insectos y si Momo no estuviera a mi lado probablemente sería parte de su festín.

No puedo creer que hace un par de horas finalmente abandonamos Ba Sing Se, mis padres se hallan en la casa familiar de los Bei Fong en el Sur, en la villa familiar de Gao Ling, no los seguí, estoy con mis amigos en la aventura que siempre soñé vivir, pero que no estoy segura como terminará.

Tengo miedo, pero no es algo que pueda demostrar, estoy preocupada, no sé bien a donde nos dirigimos, por eso no me gusta volar, y si pies ligeros no es lo mismo. Lo extraño, espero que llegue a su destino sano y salvo y nos encontremos pronto.

No me atreví a decirle a Aang. Antes de escuchar la noticia de que mi casa se había incendiado me enteré que su maestro y amigo había muerto. No tuve el valor para decírselo, debí hacerlo, pero no pude, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y temí su reacción. Espero que Iroh haya podido advertirle, lamento no poder estar a sus lados en estos momentos, pero espero que podamos reunirnos muy pronto, lejos del ojo de la tormenta.

ooo0O0ooo

La que un día había sido la princesa Ursa se hallaba encadenada en una celda fría y metálica. Esperaba lo peor, todo había sido una trampa, de último minuto su contacto la había traicionado, había armado un bonito escándalo lanzando una ráfaga de cuchillos contra un visitante del lugar, para después acusarla de intentar matar al Señor del Fuego mientras meditaba.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, ella esperaba que descansara en otro sitio, había sido una desafortunada coincidencia, se había dicho en u principio, pero la verdad es que eran demasiadas coincidencias a decir verdad.

Se había defendido como había podido, pero no era tan fuerte como para poder contra un regimiento de maestros fuego de élite y había terminado rindiéndose. Ella no tenía idea de las repercusiones del incidente en el templo, pero automáticamente había sido conducida a una celda, la habían identificado, registrado y trasladado en medio de la noche a una horrible celda donde de nada servía hacer fuego control, todo era frío y no había forma de salir de ahí, era una forma refinada de acabar con maestros fuego.

Por la noche del segundo día se abrió la puerta de la celda y se encontró conla desagradable sorpresa que era _Xi Feng_ en persona.

- Cuanto tiempo Ursa

- Ozai…

Ella no respondió. Solo observó sus ojos dorados y brillantes, no bajó la vista, sabía cuánto detestaba que alguien le sostuviera la mirada.

- ¿cuántas veces has intentado matarme?, una dos, diez, mil…

- no me rebajaría a tu nivel

- ¿rebajar? – dijo en tono burlón – que curiosa palabra

- Sabes bien que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho no te mataría

- Pero lo has hecho querida Ursa

- No sé de que hablas

- Vamos… harías cualquier cosa por Zuko

- Te repito que no sé de que hablas, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?

- ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión?, si, yo sé que la recuerdas muy bien – dijo dando una vuelta alrededor de ella – el día en que recibiste la noticia de la muerte de Lu ten

Ursa trató de moverse. Odiaba las cadenas que le impedían hacer algo más y ese maldito refrigerador. Como olvidar ese día hace tantos años, siempre había querido mucho a su sobrino, lo había visto crecer a la par de su hijo, era la esperanza de la Nación del Fuego. Recibió el mensaje de un hombre de confianza de Iroh, tan pronto leyó las noticias las lágrimas fluyeron sin parar. Zuko, en aquel entonces tendría poco más de 11 años se acercó asustado a abrazarla y Azula se apartó, como lo hacía siempre.

- Sabes querida… todos se han preguntado el por qué desapareciste misteriosamente después de su muerte, o más bien dicho, porque ni siquiera te presentaste a los funerales de mi padre que tanto te quería

- sabes bien porque no asistí

- no lo sé

- vamos…

Ursa recordaba fragmentos de esos tiempos, solo fragmentos. La sala del señor del Fuego Azulon, la extraña exhibición de su suegro, la frustración de su primogénito, después Zuko y Azula peleando en su habitación cuando la pequeña cantaba

_- Zuzu, papá va a matarte…si que lo hará_

Después la confesión de su hija. Había sido tan difícil distinguir cuando decía la verdad y cuando mentía. Se había sentido culpable de la influencia tan negativa de su padre sobre ella. Pero cuando Ozai le confirmó la sentencia de Azulon no tuvo alternativa al escuchar su plan. Él se encargó de los detalles, ella sería la mano ejecutora, ¿quién desconfiaría de ella?, era tan solo un té, su té favorito.

Después todo se precipitaba, la culpa, la pena, una precipitada despedida…oscuridad y huidas sin fin. _Lo hice por una buena razón, lo hice por una buena razón_ .Ozai rió de una forma extraña.

- ¿acaso creíste que con eso termina la sed de venganza de tu familia que se remonta a los tiempos de Roku?

- No sé de que hablas

- Lo sé muy bien, lo supe después de tu partida, el abuelo fue responsable de la muerte de tu querido abuelo… avatar Roku

- Así que finalmente lo sabes

- Siempre lo supe querida Ursa, siempre lo supe

- Dijo su captor dando otra vuelta y tomando un mechón de su cabello, como cuando eran más jóvenes, ursa se revolvió.

- por cierto querida, no sé como lo hiciste, pero me han informado que lo lograste

- ¿Qué logré?

- Azula, vuelve a intentar algo así y no dudaré en acabar con tu queridísimo hijo y no sería la primera vez… - dijo sonriendo, mientras ella se revolvía entre las cadenas

- ¡pero es tu hijo!

- ¿Sabes?, siempre tuve mis dudas

- ¡qué!

- Es que es _tan_ apegado a mi hermano, que las dudas son inevitables

- ¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo!

- Grita lo que quieras querida, no importa lo que hagas, has echado a andar una máquina de guerra como no sé visto en años

- ¿Cuál guerra?

- ¿no lo sabías?, estamos en guerra contra los nómadas

- ¡como se atreven!, son pacifistas, ¡no les han hecho nada!

- Eran

- ¡qué!

- Y en consecuencia , tu sabes, los mayores siempre debemos arreglarnos para dividir la nueva configuración del mundo, así que Tierra nos ha declarado la guerra, no se iban a quedar atrás

- ¿guerra?

- Solo necesitábamos una excusa querida, siempre me dije que algún día serías de gran utilidad – dijo antes de cruzar la puerta

- ¡Ozai eres un maldito!

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos

Gracias por sus comentarios a : _**La Peregrina**_ (grax), _**Zedka, Impossible love a Jinko fan, lady.cool, Just Eowyn, Kylek**_(jaja, solo espera un poco)_** , Rachel Shiru,**_ así como tmb a _**kchilina**_ (grax por el fav) y a todos los que amablemente me regalan un poco de su tiempo leyendo este fic.

Disculpen si no actualicé antes, pero causas de fuerza mayor han paralizado los fics largos, espero q pronto se resuelvan estos inconvenientes.

* * *

**El castigo**

**XXXVI**

* * *

Tan pronto abandonamos esa horrible ciudad amurallada en medio de cámaras y micrófonos de los reporteros de las tres naciones que quedan en pie me sentí un poco mejor. No entiendo como Azula puede vivir en medio de tanta presión. Siempre había penado que siendo la hija del Señor del Fuego tendría todo fácil, pero no es así.

Zuko no nos acompañó. Lo esperamos lo necesario y a la hora acordada lo dejamos atrás, regresa sola a casa, otra vez. No creo que lo extrañe, no sé que habrá pasado por la cabeza de su hermano, era la oportunidad de salir y dejar todo atrás. Una vez más nos dio la espalda. Lo detesto, pero no puedo odiarlo, pueden pedirme que odie al mundo, a todos los seres vivos, pero no a él, no me pregunten, así soy yo.

Azula está extraña, cuenta las horas para regresar a casa, pero ha guardado silencio la mayor parte del viaje. Ty Lee y yo hemos estado jugando un rato cartas, la verdad es que lleva una mala racha, porque su rostro es transparente y es fácil adivinar sus jugadas, Azula no se ha querido integrar al juego, eso hubiera hecho todo reamente divertido, pero no… así que tendré que resignarme a ganar todas las partidas o tendré que _esforzarme_ para que gane al menos una.

Ella está preocupada por otras cosas. Las cámaras le gustan, pero no de la forma en que nos rodearon al abandonar la ciudad. No sabe nada de su querido novio, no hubo más que a rápida despedida y algunas cosas que no ah querido decir. Cada que la atrapo con una expresión preocupada se esfuerza por cambiar y empieza a hablar de los primeros que le viene a la mente, es decir, desde la última moda en las páginas de las revistas que compraron para que pasáramos el viaje hasta su tema favorito: el color de las auras. No es que no me guste, pero le pido a Agni encarecidamente que se concentre en el juego y no siga hablando, quiero estar en silencio.

Mi familia aceptó que fuera en la comitiva de Azula. Les parece que es un inmenso honor que me haya elegido entre un selecto grupo para estar a su lado. Yo regresaré a la nación del Fuego, pero mi padre ha sido asignado a otro lado, así son las tradiciones, la esposa debe seguir a su marido así lo envíen a una embajada al fin del mundo. En la capital supongo que me instalaré en la finca familiar a unos minutos de Palacio, es un sitio inmenso, con una hermosa vista, si Ty Lee no se queda en palacio supongo que podrá instalarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, como cuando éramos niñas, pero la verdad es que ignoro los planes de Azula, de ella dependerá nuestro futuro, porque elegimos seguirla.

- Mai, es tu turno

- Lo sé

- ¿juegas o pasas?

- Paso

- Te vez distraída

- Tu también – puntualizó la chica pálida

- ¿es por Zuko?

- No

- No tienes que negarlo, yo también estaría preocupada

- El sabe moverse, no es un niño

- Aún así, quedarse en Ba Sing Se es muy arriesgado

- No creo que se quede mucho tiempo, hay cosas que lo atan a casa

- Pero Azula no insistió en que nos acompañara, ¿no tendrá miedo por él?

- No parece, ya la conoces, no se llevan muy bien

- si, lo sé

- además está con su tío, un trotamundos por excelencia

- … es extraño que se quede en un sitio por mucho tiempo, de hecho me extrañó su estadía en Ba Sing Se

- A mí no – dijo la otra chica tomando otra carta

- ¿por qué no?

- ¿no recuerdas que hace años perdió a su hijo en las murallas de la ciudad?

- Es cierto

_- Flor imperial_, gano de nuevo

- ¡rayos!, y yo pensé que estabas distraída

Mai encogió sus hombros y tomó las cartas para barajarlas una vez más.

- Quizá debería de pracicar un poco, no estoy para las cartas

- 7 derrotas seguidas… ya lo creo

- Dejémoslo un rato…necesito moverme, no soporto estar tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio

- Pareciera que tuvieras genes nómadas

- Jaja, la misma broma de Dos

- ¿en serio?

- Oh si…, seguirás jugando cartas?

- Puedo jugar solitario

- Si sucede algo – dijo señalando al sitio de las habitaciones de Azula – no dudes en llamarme, estaré en mi habitación

- Descuida – dijo mientras empezaba a acomodar las cartas

oooOooo

Habían desviado el trayecto de la nave con la excusa de que quería despedirse de un viejo amigo, pero atrás de todo esto tenía una terrible misión por delante, era el único que podía hacerlo sin que sospecharan de él, después regresaría a casa para confirmar o negar los rumores.

Su mayordomo no parecía muy contento y lo había reconvenido desde su salida de Ba Sing Se. Habían salido tan pronto habían escuchado las noticias de Flame-O –radio, debía moverse rápido, porque el camino de Ba Sing se su destino era muy tardada. No tomarían la rápida ruta de la gente del reino Tierra, sospecharían tan pronto vieran el color rojo y la insignia negra, así que tendría que pasar todos los puestos camino a la nación del Fuego y dar un gran rodeo antes de poder confirmar algo. No le gustaba esa misión, pero alguien debía de hacerla.

- Maestro

- ¿sí?

- Le he traído el té queordenó, ¿desea algo más?

- No… puedes retirarte

- Lamento que vayamos lento, pero hay muchas naves en el cielo

- ¿podemos verlo desde la nave?

- Si…, pero se ve mejor desde arriba

- Vayamos al tejado – dijo poniéndose de pie

- Como usted ordene

Pian Dao dirigió sus pasos al último nivel. La gente que lo veía pasar se inclinaba, siendo de la nobleza podía adquirir una nave pequeña para dejar la ciudad cuando quisiera. No es que viajara mucho, pero nunca se sabía cuando podía ser útil, como en estos casos.

Al llegar ante el ventanal del último nivel guardó silencio. Una gran flota de naves rojas con insignia negra iba dejando atrás la zona continental, la imagen le recordó una escena de su niñez, eran como aquellas lámparas rojas que se elevaban en los cielos en la segunda o tercera semana de otoño, habían sido tiempos distintos y tristes.

Bebió un poco de la infusión que le ofrecían. Si los vientos les eran propicios llegarían antes de lo esperado a la Nación del Fuego, si no tardarían más de tres días. ¿Pero por qué serían benignos con ellos los vientos?, los encargados de controlarlos eran los maestros aire y no se tenían buenas noticias de ellos. Bebió un poco más de té.

- Quizá debería de traer aquí mis instrumentos

- ¿pintará las naves?

- Tal vez….

- Quizá podría tomar un par de fotografías

- No sería mala idea, trae mi cámara y mis pinceles

- En un momento se los traeré

- Me parece bien – dijo mientras observaba el horizonte como si quisiera capturar esa imagen. Al fondo se empezaban a ver las primeras líneas que anunciaban que el sol pronto legaría, al norte una estrella brillaba solitaria y debajo de ella, moviéndose en contra del viento se deslizaban entre las nubes la flotilla que se dirigía a la Nación del Fuego.

oooOooo

Habían caminado por horas, habían burlado varias veces a vigilancia, pero ese sitio parecía imposible. A dondequiera que volteaban todo era piedra, el destello verde y dorado de las lámparas y de vez en cuando escuchaban el sonido característico de agua sobre sus cabezas. Jet buscaba desesperadamente la ruta que lo había llevado a ese lugar, pero cada vez que volteaba el sitio parecía un laberinto que cambiaba una y otra vez.

- Jet, detente

- Falta poco

- estoy cansada, no sé cuantas vueltas hemos dado por este lugar

- mmmm, ahora que lo dices…. esta caverna me parece conocida

- admítelo, estamos perdidos – dijo preocupada - este lugar no tiene salida

- ¡yo entré!

- Fue suerte

- No lo fue

- Por favor… no dudo que tu intención sea buena

- Prometí que te sacaría de este horrible lugar

- ¿por qué?

- Porque no te puedo dejar convertida en un robot que sirve a Long Feng

- Tal vez no sea tan malo

- ¡qué dices! – dijo furioso

- Bueno, si esto no funciona a tu modo, es mi turno

- ¿y tú que vas a hacer? – dijo molesto

- Tu solo calla y observa – dijo mientras alisaba un poco su cabello – veamos…el sonido del agua viene cerca de aquí…. Si caminamos un poco mas atrás nos hallaremos de nuevo con el comedor y del lado izquierdo las salas de entrenamiento

- Sí, eso ya lo sé

- No hemos ido más allá de la puerta de hierro, no hemos pasado por ningún sitio donde se transmita algo de Ba Sing Se TV

- ¿ya empiezas a recordar?

- ¿recordar?, no, yo lo decía por esas cajas

- ¿Cuáles cajas?

- Observa a esos hombres, deben de transportar algo al exterior

- ¿pretendes que huyamos escondidos en las cajas?

- ¿estás loco?

- ¿entonces?

- Me uniré al grupo que lleve esas cajas, tu irás en una de ellas

- Pero….

- Confía en mi

- Ni siquiera sabes quién soy

- Alguien que quiere ayudarme a escapar de este sitio y sabe quién soy

- Que confiada

- Cierto… debería desconfiar de ti, pero no lo haré

- ¿por qué?

- Algo me dice que no lo haga

Jet le dirigió una mirada extraña. Ella lo ignoró, le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Al fondo, en un lado de las bodegas un grupo de Dai Li movían rápidamente un grupo de cajas, que si ella no se equivocaba serían transportadas muy lejos de ahí.

- Apresúrate yo crearé una distracción y tu golpeas al guardia

- Bien señorita lista, supongamos que lo logramos, ¿qué haremos con él?

- Lo guardaremos también en una caja

- Y pensé que tu mente solo pensaba en una cosa

- ¿en qué?

- Nada…. será mejor que hablemos de eso en otro momento

- ¡dime!, ¿en qué pensaba?

- Más bien en quién

- ¿en quién?

- Te lo diré si salimos en esta

- Me parece bien….yo te ayudo a salir, tú me dices quien se supone que soy

oooOooo

Habían tomado un transporte en la sección turista. Zuko dormía pegado a la ventana. Solamente habían tomado un ligero refrigerio consistente en bocadillos ligeros que les había preparado Katara de último momento y té que les había comprado Iroh. El maestro fuego no se había terminado la mitad del té y se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro negro con letras rojas y un gusano que abría sus fauces con dientes agudos y cristalinos Aang se preguntó de qué trataría, pero decidió que era mejor que durmiera, se veía bastante cansado y quien sabe lo que les esperaría al llegar a su destino.

Iroh resolvía un crucigrama de un ejemplar de _La flama del oeste_. Hacía más de media hora que se había cansado de escuchar una y otra vez el último material de DJ Halleck, los acelerados ritmos de _The Komodo Rhinos_ y la hermosa voz de Margot Fenrir.

- Joven Kuzon

- Si

- Llámame tío – dijo en voz baja - ¿_Lee_ duerme?

- Si tío

- Debo hablar de algo importante contigo antes de que abandonemos la nave

- Hablemos

- No podemos

- ¿no?, ¿por qué?

- ¿Gyatso te enseñó las claves?

- ¿Cuáles claves?

Iroh dejó de lado el crucigrama y extrajo de su mochila de mano un Pai Sho magnético. Le mostró una bolsa con fichas y el general le mostró cinco.

- Observa con atención cada una de ellas

El chico se inclinó sobre el tablero

- Cada una es distinta y representa a cuatro personas cercanas…. De momento dos piezas están al extremo del tablero – dijo mientras separaba dos y las colocaba del lado superior izquierdo

- Cinco, pero si…. – dijo inclinándose con interés

- las fichas del cerezo, la luna, el loto-, su objetivo es reunirse con estas que están al otro extremo, pero deben evadir a las fichas de Flor de Fuego y Lily panda

- ya veo…

- hay algo mas

- ¿sí?

- Hay rumores

- ¿rumores?

- Que no hemos podido confirmar, pero no son buenos

- ¿tienes noticias de Gy….?

- Shhhh – dijo haciendo que bajara la voz –

- Oh…

- Zuko presentará un examen en la Isla de la media Luna

- Katara ya lo había mencionado

- Tu lo acompañarás

- ¿yo?

- Pero si es un examen para entrar a la Universidad…¿o no?

- No precisamente

- ¿no? – dijo confundido

- Deben pasar por esa prueba

- ¿deben?

- Si, ustedes dos

- pero…. ¿por qué?

- Porque es su obligación

- ¿nos acompañará?

- Me temo que no

- ¿no?

- Yo me bajaré antes, Zuko no debe sospechar

- ¡nos dejará solos!

- Tengo otra misión

- ¿otra?

- Sí, pero Zuko no debe saberla, intentará seguirme

- ¿Es muy peligroso?

- Lo es, ustedes deben seguir hasta la Isla Roku, con los demás turistas que visitan su templo, de ahí tomar un transporte que los llevará al norte

- ¿por qué al Norte?

- los estarán esperando – dijo sin contestar la pregunta

- ¿y cómo sabremos que son las personas indicadas y no es una trampa?

- Qué bueno que lo dices, tendrán una pancarta y preguntarán por Mushi

- ¿Mushi?

- Mi sobrino sabrá que son ellos

- Eso sí, debo decir que uno muy amable y otro muy orgulloso, no hagan caso de sus provocaciones, es parte de su carácter

- Ya… - dijo no muy convencido

- si todo sale bien sus amigos los esperarán a su regreso en la Isla de Roku. Ellos están tomando una ruta alterna, tardarán más días, pero a diferencia de ustedes tendrán noticias del exterior

- no conozco la Nación del Fuego – dijo preocupado

- Pero Zuko si y sabrá lo que tenga que hacer, si tienen alguna duda les dejo esto – dijo extendiéndole una guía de viaje titulada: _De la media Luna a las Puertas de Azulon. Guía de las más hermosas vistas de la Nación del fuego que todo buen viajero debe conocer_.

- ¿y si pasa algo malo?

- Eso no sucederá

- ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?

- Lo entenderás en su momento – dijo sonriendo - ¿cómo van tus lecciones de fuego control?

- Eh… - dijo sonriendo sin mucha convicción – bien….creo

- Una cosa más – dijo sacando un paquete – esto lo recibí antes de partir

- ¿qué es?

- me recomendaron que lo abrieras cuando tus amigos estén cerca

- ¿por qué?

- Si lo abres ahora podría poner en peligro a toda la flota, confío en que seas prudente

- procuraré – dijo muy serio

El sol empezaba a entrar por las otras ventanas.

- Zuko lo sentirá mucho

- Lo sé, pero hay caminos en los que no los puedo seguir

- ¿por qué?

- Porque seguimos caminos opuestos, anda, será mejor que sigas escuchando música

Aang dudó, guardó el paquete en lo más profundo de la mochila y observó como Iroh se movía con cuidado y empezaba a sacar sus maletas de mano, Zuko se movió, pero estaba tan cansado que siguió durmiendo. Pronto apareció el encargado de revisar boletos. Se acercaban a los límites del continente, más allá se extendían el mar y las primeras islas. El hombre de los boletos le hizo una seña a Iroh y él se incorporó muy tranquilo.

- Que tenga un buen viaje – dijo poniéndose de pie

- Espero que nos encontremos pronto – dijo Aang

- Yo también

- ¿qué le diré a Zuko?

- El despertará pasado el medio día

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

Todo experto en té lo sabe- dijo sonriendo, de pronto su mirada cambió – si pregunta algo, dile que lo hice por una buena causa

Aang miró el vaso de té helado a medias.

- Que los espíritus los acompañen - dijo antes de dejar la cabina

oooOooo

Kanna escuchó pacientemente las quejas de Hakkoda que afortunadamente se hallaba muy lejos de su nave. Ella sabía lo arriesgado que había sido dejar a sus nietos al lado del avatar, pero también sabía que ellos eran la esperanza. El jefe de la flota de las naves de la tribu Agua había pedido las coordenadas, porque quería hablar con ella, como respuesta Pakku había convocado a los maestros agua que iban con ellos, acelerarían la marcha y con suerte llegarían al Sur, antes de que Hakkoda los interceptara.

- Pakku

- Si

- No creo que sea buena idea de huir de Hakkoda, el tiene derecho a saberlo

- Y yo tengo razones para acelerar nuestro viaje

- ¿piensas que en caso de peligro los niños nos buscarán en el Sur?

-¿niños?

- para mi siempre serán mis niños

- Es posible, su padre no debe saber que camino tomaron

- Pero me dijo que le enviaron un halcón con la carta

- Los miembros interceptaran el halcón

- ¡qué!

- Puede poner en peligro todo, nadie más lo puede saber, nos estamos jugando todo

- Pakku, ¡ no quiero mentiras!

- Bueno, tal vez hay otra excusa para desviar su camino

- ¡si sigues con esa actitud arrojaré el collar por la borda!

- Me alegra que tengas en cuenta ese pequeño detalle… olvidé mencionarte que necesitábamos testigos para nuestro enlace, así que debemos apresurarnos… hescuché que ese lugar necesitaba el valioso toque de los maestros agua del Norte…

- ¡Pakku!

- Calma mujer…será mejor que vayas por un abrigo, por que en menos de lo que esperas estaremos en el sur

Kanna entró refunfuñando. Pakku sonrió por un momento y siguió dando órdenes a los que los acompañaban. Sabía lo veloces que podían ser las flotas de la Tribu Agua, no por nada había sido consejero de Arnook en el norte, quizá poniendo un par de obstáculos podrían distraer al enfurecido padre de Katara, si el clima les favorecería, llegarían a la aldea en menos tiempo de lo esperado, solucionaría un problema que llevaba años inconcluso y estaría atento a la siguiente fase del plan.

oooOooo

Su hermano sabía que había un pueblo cercano y había ido a comprar algunas provisiones, al menos les faltarían dos días más de camino. Momo volaba entre los árboles buscando jugosos y crujientes insectos. Appa descansaba a un lado de ellos, se habían escondido en un bosque en lo que pasaba el día.

Katara estaba de pie y observaba a lo lejos la línea del mar, conocía bien ese lugar, cerca de ahí su hermano había hecho la famosa prueba de los hielos, Bato había sido el encargado de supervisar que todo llegara a buen término. Sabía que cerca de ahí había una abadía donde Aang había ido a parar después de que peleara con ellos. En aquel entonces Zuko se había entrado en acción, de hecho, recordó tocando su cuello, en aquel entonces el maestro fuego había retenido el collar de su madre y habían terminado peleando todos contra él. _¡Qué tiempos aquellos!_, pensó con nostalgia.

_- Sugar Queen_

- ¿qué sucede Toph?

- No puedo dormir

- Cuenta ovejas- koala – dijo desde la sombra de los árboles

- No es por eso

- ¿qué pasa?

- Es pies ligeros…

- No te preocupes, está en buenas manos

- No es por eso, sino por Gyatso

- ¿por su maestro?, ahora que lo dices no hemos tenido noticias de los nómadas

- Ni tendremos

- ¿por qué lo dices tan segura?

- Antes de que se acabara la batería de mi teléfono escuché que la Nación del Fuego avanzó sobre los templos Aire

- Debe de ser mentira…no sería de _Flame- o- Radio _– dijo insegura

- No, era el noticiero de Hei Bai de hecho confirmaron lo que escuché en _Ba Sing Se_ y en _El paso de la serpiente_

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Gyatso está muerto

- ¡qué!, ¡no es cierto!

- Si lo es…. Está confirmado

- ¡cómo!

- Escuché que dirigió a un grupo de maestros aire que se enfrentaron con Maestros Fuego en el sur, los noticieros confirmaron que no hubo sobrevivientes, ni del lado de los nómadas ni de los maestros fuego

- ¡por Tui y La! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara – debo ir por Sokka, debemos partir de aquí cuanto antes

- ¡pero es de día!

- ¡Imagina como se pondrá Aang al saber de la muerte de Gyatso!, aún no controla el estado avatar

- Si es que a estas alturas no lo sabe

- Toph, Aang podía destruir todo, ¡aún no controla el estado avatar!

- Tiene fallas en fuego control

- Pero aún así maneja aire, tierra y agua

- Quizá por eso Iroh insistió tanto que abandonáramos Ba Sing Se

- ¿qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué él lo sabía? – dijo la maestra agua

- Es probable

- si en Ba Sing se hubiera conocido la noticia, habría reaccionado como avatar , lo habrían localizado

- y Long Feng habría hecho hasta lo imposible para que luchara a su lado

- si

- ¿pero por qué llevarlo a la Nación de Fuego?

- Es una buena pregunta

- Hay algo que nos están ocultando

- Debo ir por Sokka, quédate con Momo y Appa , partiremos antes del atardecer, mientars guarda algunas de las cosas

- Si , claro…

- ¡Toph!

-¡Como veo! - gruñó

- ¡Entonces llama a Momo!, Appa , cuidada de Toph – dijo la maestra agua al bisonte volador, emitió un gruñido, Toph se acercó al bisonte y lo acarició.

- ¿Tú también lo extrañas?

El bisonte gruñó a manera de respuesta

- Me preocupa que esté tan lejos y no sepamos que hacer

oooOooo

El señor del Fuego observaba como las hojas marrones, anaranjadas y rojizas tapizaban poco a poco los jardines de palacio, desvió la mirada y dejó atrás esa vista para internarse en los oscuros pasillos del palacio. De acuerdo a las últimas noticias su hija regresaba a casa acompañada de sus amigas.

El plan para la toma de Ba Sing Se dependería en gran medida de la información que trajera Azula, había tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer la vida al otro lado de las murallas de la ciudad, sabía que no había podido moverse mucho, pero conocer al menos los tres anillos superiores durante su tiempo de estudios sería muy útil para el consejo de guerra.

Se detuvo un momento y observó la pared, en ella estaba la imagen de El Señor del Fuego Sozin, su bisabuelo y fundador de las compañías que la familia real dirigía a lo largo y ancho de las cuatro naciones, corrección, ahora eran tres, porque la mayoría de los nómadas habían desaparecido.

A su abuelo le debían el control del templo del norte, la historia lo recordaba como a un gran conquistador, pero todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su periodo quedaría pequeño cuando los cronistas describieran sus hazañas, no solo había ayudado a recorrer los límites que su padre había ampliado, ahora los nómadas estaban bajo su dominio y las posibilidades de que el joven avatar hubiera escapado a sus acciones eran cercanas acero, todo gracias a ese renegado que les había facilitado el golpe maestro en el Sur.

Quien lo diría, si iban a desaparecer, sería por culpa de uno de ellos. Ya la historia lo juzgaría y él debía de tener cuidado. Le habían llegado noticias de cómo se comportaba irreverente en la corte, de cómo la gente sospechaba de él a pesar de que vestía de acuerdo a la tradición de la Nación del fuego.

Sabía demasiado, quizá pronto sería hora de eliminarlo, pero eso se lo encargaría a alguien más, quizá a Azula, porque para variar su rebelde hijo no se había único a ella en el viaje a casa. Tenía informes de Ming , su hermano había dejado Ba Sing Se, eso si había sido una sorpresa, se había quedado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que resultaba incómodo y sospechoso, sobre todo cuando aceptó trabajar bajo las ordenes del ese maestro tierra que estaba loco como una cabra-gorila.

Observó de nuevo los detalles del mural de Sozin, el oro y la pintura roja era lo que más brillaban cuando las llamas de las teas a su lado crepitaban. Al fondo de la imagen estaba el cometa que llevaba su nombre. Contaba los días que marcaban su regreso, cuando ese día llegaran desplegaría su gran plan, pero debía de esperar el regreso de su amada hija. Después del cometa nada sería igual.

oooOooo

_- ¡Zuko ayúdame!_

Zuko extendió su mano y abrió los ojos. El sueño había sido muy vivido, su madre lo llamaba y él no podía hacer nada. se acomodó, le dolía un poco e cuello, a su lado Aang parecía muy interesado en una guía de viaje.

- Despertaste

- ¿qué hora es?

- Creo que pasa del medio día…¿sabías que hay un santuario de Tucanes en una de las Islas que dejamos atrás?

- Creo que si – dijo amodorrado

Al instante el maestro fuego buscó su tío, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, se había quedado en una descripción de la vida del desierto.

- ¿dónde está mi tío?

- Se fue

- ¿A comer?, ¿o por té?

- No, se fue

- ¡como qué se fue!

- Dijo que bajaremos en Isla Roku, creo que es la siguiente salida

- ¡en qué momento bajo!

- En el continente

- ¡eso debió de ser hace muchas horas!, ¡por qué no me despertaste! – dijo encarándolo

- Me pidió que no lo hiciera

- ¡nos dejó solos!

- Dijo que era un viaje que él no podía recorrer

- No es cierto…va a aparecer en cualquier momento, Ming nos dio tres pasajes iguales, ¿o no?

- No lo sé

- Creo que le puso algo a tu té

- ¡qué!... ¡eso explica cómo me dormí al instante! – dijo observando y oliendo la bebida - ¡debí suponer que esa manía por el té no era una afición tan inocente!

Aang no dijo nada y lo observó preocupado

- ¿por qué lo hizo?

- Dijo que lo hacía por una buena causa

- ¡una buena causa!, ¡Esto no es justo!, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta el sitio del examen?

- Dijo que dos hombres de una pancarta nos buscarán, preguntarán por Mushi

- ¿en qué rayos está metido mi tío?

- Más bien en qué estamos metidos, ¿por qué me pidió que te acompañara?

- Es lo mismo que quisiera saber

- En ese momento entró el hombre de los boletos.

- La siguiente parada es Isla Roku

- Perfecto – dijo Zuko molesto – nos dejaron solos en medio de la nada

- Debemos seguir adelante

- ¿Por qué me preguntó por mis lecciones de fuego control?

- ¿te preguntó?

- Creo que me dio a entender que las necesitaría

- Bueno, estamos en la nación del Fuego, supongo que te espera que te comportes como un ciudadano normal

- Si… tal vez deba ser eso

- Zuko

- ¿sí?

- ¿tú no has tenido noticias de los nómadas?

- No, no desde que me dormí – dijo molesto – pero hay algo que debes saber…si desconfiaste del eficiente sistema de noticias de Ba Sing se, prepárate para una prueba de Fuego, no sabes lo que te espera en mi nación

- Que quieres decir

- Solo ignora las noticias de Sozin´s Herald

- ¿_Sozin´s herald?_

- El periódico de mayor circulación de la Nación del Fuego, es más confiable _la Flama del oeste_, pero es difícil conseguirla

- ¿por qué?

- Porque los editores son amigos de mi tío

- No creo que haya algo peor que Ju Dee en _Ba Sing Se TV_

- Aang, no has visto nada y quizá sea mejor que no lo veas

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión. Hay un par de referencias a _Corazón de Tinta_ y _Sangre de Tinta_ de Cornelia Funke, que tampoco me pertenecen.

Agradezco sus amables comentarios a : _**Lady. cool**_, _**Kreuker**_, _**bsbdbz**_ (**XD** solo espera un poquito), _**Sabrii**_ (grax por el +fav), _**Kaylek**_ (cierto... los tengo un poco olvidados, procuraré arreglar es detalle)y a todos aquellos que amablemente me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic.

En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos

* * *

**El castigo**

**XXXVII**

* * *

Zuko y Aang se movían lentamente. El maestro fuego se había puesto la capucha de su chamarra y los audífonos de su aparato de música para tomar la apariencia de muchos de los cansados viajeros que llegaban a la ciudad. Aang esperaba nervioso frente a la banda, no dejaba de ver a todos lados, todo parecía nuevo, había mucha gente esperando impaciencia salir cuanto antes del aeropuerto para mezclarse en la ciudad.

El avatar suspiró, no era la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado a viajar, extrañaba a sus amigos, no es que no le gustara hablar con Zuko, es que era tan silencioso y parecía molesto porque no le había avisado cuando su tío había abandonado la nave, parecía preocupado y se había limitado a escuchar de nuevo su aparato de música. El maestro aire no veía sus maletas y algo le decía que tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes. La batería del aparato de música casi estaba en ceros y la ausencia de Iroh se resentía más que nunca.

Vio traspasar las puertas de cristal de la revisión a un par de compañeros del Colegio Omashu, pero no los pudo saludar, se limitó a ver como los recibían sus familiares, los abrazaban y los llevaban lejos del caos de la terminal. Esperaba con impaciencia y las maletas no aparecían.

De pronto una mujer de edad avanzada alargó su nudosa mano y tomó la chamarra de Zuko, éste se volvió asustado parcialmente y bajó los audífonos.

- joven, ¿sería tan amable de alcanzar mi maleta?

Zuko observó a esa mujer por un momento. Sus cabellos eran largos grises y blancos, pensó que lucían algo despeinados a causa de las horas de viaje, vestía de rojo como la mayor parte de las mujeres y llevaba encima un chal. Su expresión parecía amable, sus ojos grises le hicieron pensar en que era un color muy común en todas las naciones, pero nada más.

- claro abuela

- ¡Abuela! – exclamó indignada

- Lo siento, no era mi intención ofen….

- No importa – dijo con un gesto rápido y una mirada amarga – si , supongo que podría ser tu abuela

- ¿cuál es?

- Aquella, la que tiene etiquetas blancas , azules y rojas

- Zuko alcanzó la maleta y la extendió.

- Gracias joven

- Ha viajado mucho – dijo al reconocer que algunas de ellas tenían nombre de las distintas Islas de la Nación del Fuego

- esta pobre vieja tiene espíritu de trotamundos, pero jamás pensó regresar aquí

- Menos yo – dijo Zuko

- ¿viviste mucho tiempo en Ba Sing Se?

- El solo hizo un gesto afirmativo

- Pobre chico, la guerra nos ha cambiado todo, apuesto que te enviarán a la guerra sin pensarlo dos veces…

- …

- Lo siento por ti – dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida – que los espíritus sean clementes contigo

_Que mujer más extraña_, pensó mientras ella se alejaba con su maleta en las manos.

- ¡Lee!... no puedo con las maletas! –dijo Aang que hacía un gran esfuerzo por llevar las dos maletas al mismo tiempo. El se acercó a Aang, le dio su maleta de mano y tomó las dos maletas.

- Eres pequeño, mejor lleva las de mano

- Pero…

- Kuzon, se nos hace tarde, todavía tenemos que pasar todavía por revisión

- Me parece que vi la pancarta de Mushi

- ¿estás seguro?

- Si

- Eso quiere decir que saldremos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo aliviado

- ¿quién era esa mujer con la que hablabas?

- Una señora que me pidió que le ayudara a recoger su equipaje, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que me pareció conocida

- ¿conocida?, ¿de dónde?

- No lo recuerdo, pero yo la he visto antes en otro lado

- Tal vez en Ba Sing Se, no... no estoy muy seguro

- Es posible, hay tanta gente...– dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a la fila de revisión.

oooOooo

Faltaban un par de horas para llegar a la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Azula no había salido de sus habitaciones, Ty Lee dormía tranquilamente y ella se había quedado en su habitación. No tenía sueño, no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de nada. Se acercó a sus maletas, abrió una de ellas al azar y con disgusto encontró el libro verde con las letras adornadas con el pájaro en la portada.

Unos días atrás, justo antes del cumpleaños de Azula, su madre se lo había extendido porque su hermano querían que le leyeran un capítulo antes de dormir, pero había algo en ese libro que le había impedido seguir. Sacó el ejemplar, supuso que Tom Tom lo habría metido a la fuerza a la maleta porque del desorden reinaba de ese lado de su maleta, abrió donde lo había dejado marcado y dejó que sus ojos siguieran las líneas del como si buscaran algo más en la parte que le impedía avanzar.

"… _¡__te hemos echado mucho de menos maestro del fuego!, se dice que desde tu desleal huida, las hadas sollozan por la noche mientras bailan y que el Príncipe Negro antes de irse a dormir continúa hablando de ti a su oso…."_

Las palabras parecían saltar del libro y bailar una y otra vez. Tan concentrada estaba en desentrañar esas líneas que no notó que alguien llegaba, primero observaba con interés y después con desdén las líneas.

- Así que extrañas al inútil de mi hermano

- no te escuché llegar

- te responderé con otra cita del mismo libro: "_los príncipes jamás son amigos, da igual la edad que tengan"_

- ¿es decir qué debo temerte?

- No seas tonta, después de tantos años

Mai guardó silencio.

- ¿sabes?, ese malhadado Capricornio me recuerda tanto a Long Feng…

- creo que Tom Tom lo guardó en mis cosas….

- No me digas, ¿desde cuanto le gusta esa clase de cuentos?

- Era eso o la enésima versión de _Momotaro_

- Era más interesante la aventura en la Isla de los Ogros

- A Tom Tom le gusta

- ¿solías leérselo por las noches?, que dulce de tu parte – dijo con un retintín que le chocó

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Basta!... otro más – dijo sonriendo de esa forma que ella detestaba – vaya, vaya… Tom Tom te está haciendo blanda… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

- Tu no entiendes

- Noooooo que va

- ¿a qué viniste?

- Yo solo quería saber si vendrías conmigo a palacio o si te quedarás en la casa familiar

- No lo sé…. la casa familiar estará sola

- Asunto arreglado, vienes conmigo a palacio – dijo con voz de mando – enviarán a gente por nosotros, muero de ganas por ver de nuevo a mi padre, tengo tantas cosas que contarle…

Mientras Azula se alejó ella dejó el libro de nuevo y en su maleta. Hasta ese momento se preguntó dónde estaría su familia en esos momentos. Se suponía que no se quedaría en el Reino Tierra, pero como su padre era socio de el padre de Azula sabía que la nueva localización de su familia dependería de sus ordenes. _Vamos Mai, se supone que huyes de ellos, de esa aburrida y monótona vida, estarán bien, siempre están bien._

Al fondo se alcanzaban a distinguir las imponentes siluetas de las famosas Puertas de Azulon, seguramente Azula y Ty Lee estarían frente a los ventanales para no perderse de la espectacular vista. Ahuyentó ese negro halito de malos presentimientos y dejó la habitación para seguir a sus amigas.

oooOooo

Sokka conducía a Appa por una zona boscosa, el bisonte estaba cansado, pero debían de hacer lo posible por llegar al atardecer a los límites del continente. Si hubiera sabido antes la noticia no hubiera permitido que Aang partiera con los maestros fuego. Se culpaba de que pudiera hacer algo irremediable o peor, que Zuko los traicionara en el peor momento. Pero no era capaz de decirlo, porque sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermana, defendería al lobo feroz a capa y espada, así estuviera a punto de entregar a Aang como alimento de dragones…si todavía existieran.

- ¡Sokaaaaaaaaaaa!!

- ¡cabeza de boomerang!, me estás oyendo…

- No te escucha, lleva puestos sus audífonos – le dijo Katara a Toph

- ¡Haz que se detenga!

- Appa está muy cansado

- no podemos seguir así

- ¡Sokka! – gritó Katara , pero su hermano estaba muy concentrado conduciendo al bisonte , el chico ya quería ver la línea del mar , así que su hermana sacó un poco de agua y manipuló un chorro de agua tratar de para quitarle uno de sus audífonos

- ¡Katara! – se volvió molesto - ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!, ¡está helada!

- ¡No nos escuchas!

- Escuchaba música

- No me importa que escuches a _Snoop Dog_, a Thufir Hawat o a los benditos _Chistey & the __flying__monkeys_,¡Por Tui y La!, ¡llevamos gritándote desde que quedó atrás el bosque!

- ¿qué pasa?

- Creo que deberías dejar descansar a Appa unas horas

- ¿por qué?

- No hemos parado desde ayer en la tarde, de seguir así no llegaremos a Isla Roku

- ¡pero ustedes dijeron!

- Si, llegaremos, pero hay un cambio de planes

- ¿otro cambio?

- No iremos a Isla Roku – dijo Toph

- ¿entonces a dónde iremos?

- Los esperaremos en la Isla de la media Luna

- ¿Pretendes ir a la isla de la Media Luna?

- Si, ¿por qué no? – dijo Katara

- ¡es impenetrable!, es un lugar que solo los maestros fuego han traspasado

- Entonces seremos los primeros no maestro fuego en ingresar ahí

- No me parece una idea muy buena

- ¿tienes los mapas? – peguntó su hermana?

- Si

- Que Appa descienda, tomaremos un descanso en lo que planeamos alguna forma de llegar ahí

oooOooo

Haru y su padre estaban organizando a la gente de las minas. Desde los días en que Katara y sus amigos habían dejado esa villa el lugar no había sido el mismo de antes, el espíritu de lucha que por muchos años había estado escondido en ese apartado sitio había resurgido y echado raíces. Algunas personas habían regresado a sus hogares y ahora se organizaban a combatir de nuevo a sus enemigos. Esta vez no los encerrarían en esos grandes y fríos barcos de metal, esta vez pelearían con uñas y dientes, así se les fuera la vida en ello. Tenían noticias de que pronto enviarían a las flotas de la Nación del Fuego y ya preparaban el sitio.

Un grupo de maestros aire habían organizado unas murallas, que imitaban el estilo de Ba Sing se, otros se encargaba de construir y fortificar pequeñas torres que cubrieran la zona para poder dar aviso en el primer momento que distinguieran a las naves enemigas.

El padre de Haru se había sorprendido mucho cuando un grupo de vigías llegaron corriendo a interrumpir una de sus juntas para avisar que una flota de naves de la Tribu Agua se acercaba al lugar. Tyro sabía que la gente de agua solían ser neutrales, que este era un conflicto exclusivo de Fuego y Tierra, que tarde o temprano iba a estallar.

Hakkoda estaba furioso. Habían tratado de alcanzar a la flota de la tribu Agua del Norte y las provisiones escaseaban justo antes de regresar a casa, estaban a unas horas de alcanzarlos, pero si seguían adelante sabía que llegarían en muy malas condiciones. Tyro los recibió en el puerto.

- Jefe Hakkoda, es una sorpresa...

- Tyro , nos vemos de nuevo

- ¿los vientos han traído a la flota de la Tribu Agua a nuestros puertos?

- tenemos problema y queremos saber si nos pueden vender provisiones

- Me encargaré de eso al momento, ¿sucede algo malo?

- Perdí hace unas horas a la flota del Norte

- ¿del Norte?

- Ellos tienen noticias de mis hijos

- Supongo que partieron con el jefe , pero no es razón para perseguirlos

- Se unieron al avatar - dijo de golpe

- ¿al avatar? - dijo tratando de comprender bien el significado de las palabras

- Katara y Sokka decidieron seguir al avatar

- ¡Qué!, ¿entonces son ciertos los rumores de que el avatar está entre nosotros?

- Si – dijo algo disgustado – pero no sabía que mis hijos supieran de su existencia

- Eso es algo bueno….su deber es ayudar con el equilibrio

- Pero es muy joven

- ¿y eso qué?, ¡es el avatar!

- No creo que pueda hacer gran cosa, su pueblo ha sido asesinado por capricho de Ozai

- no es secreto alguno…

- lo perseguirán como si fuera una presa si no domina los elementos

- Si…no sería el primer avatar en desaparecer de esa manera

- Debo de hacer algo, Sokka y Katara están en medio de la guerra, debía detenerlos, pero si no puedo hacerlo lucharé a su lado con tal de que termine todo esto y los tenga de regreso a mi lado

- Pero eso rompería con los pactos de neutralidad de su gente

- Pelearía a nombre del Sur, el Norte…. No creo que lo haga , ya han perdido mucho en tiempos de Tregua

- La princesa Yue, lo siento por sus padres, era tan joven…

- Ya es tiempo de poner un alto a ese Imperio de Fuego – dijo con rabia – se ha llevado a tanta gente entre sus garras, en la tregua, en la guerra, no hay quien les ponga un alto

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué seguir a una flota del norte?

- Kanna sabe donde pueden estar mis hijos, hay gente del norte que apoyó su partida

- ¿el norte lo sabía?

- Al parecer desde la muerte de Yue, los rumores dicen que algo tuvo que ver ese chico con la aparición del Espíritu del Océano y la desaparición de numerosos maestros fuego…

- ¿han roto el Norte y el Sur?

- No lo sé, pero si algo les pasa a mis hijos juro que nada será igual

- Vamos… veremos cómo ayudarlos… entiendo tu postura, si Haru desapareciera…

- No hablemos de cosas malas…. Veo que la cosas han cambiado por aquí

- Si, esperamos un ataque de la Nación del Fuego en cualquier momento

- ¡qué!

- Por eso nos extrañamos al verlos llegar, les daremos algunos víveres…podrás ver que no muchos, pero lo suficiente para que lleguen al sur

oooOooo

Cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación. Apretó una tecla de su computadora y frente a ella se desplegó la presentación final de los informes que le había pedido su padre. Había sido ligeramente editado, ella conservaría lo que le conviniera. Lo importante era convencerlo de que ella podría manejar fácilmente a Long Feng, que era necesario que ella presentara su informe y le permitiera regresar a Ba Sing Se para llevar a cabo su plan.

No le diría a su padre que jamás le dio a su hermano la carta donde ordenaba que regresara a casa cuanto antes. No lo hizo porque sabía que era inútil y porque a ella le convenía que no estuviera cerca. Con un poco de suerte, si todo salía como llevaba años planeándolo, pronto sería declarada hija única y heredera de la Nación del Fuego.

Azula sacó de la bolsa la chamarra que había pertenecido a Sokka, hundió su nariz en el cuello de la prenda. _Aún conserva su aroma_. No sabía por qué, pero había terminado gustándole, una parte de ella se emocionaba al recordarlo y otra estaba furiosa, era como si fueran dos partes irreconciliables que gradualmente se iban alejando, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

oooOooo

Ju Dee apareció frente a la pantalla, con su cara sonriente.

_- Ba Sing Se TV informa…. En las últimas horas se han tenido informes viales de problemas en las principales salidas de nuestra amable ciudad. Les pedimos encarecidamente a todos nuestros amados ciudadanos que si no tienen algo que hacer no salgan de sus casas, porque los últimos contingentes de la Nación del Fuego están abandonando la ciudad, se los repetimos, en caso de que usted no necesite salir de casa, no lo haga…_

Suki entró a la habitación y observó la pantalla. Sus amigas descansaba por un momento antes de seguir el siguiente turno, ya que las autoridades locales habían pedido a las guerreras Kyoshi que se quedaran unos días más para apoyaras con los grupos de gentes que vivían en el exterior de las murallas y buscaban refugio en los sólidos círculos de la ciudad.

Las guerreras Kyoshi habían sido instaladas en una pequeña casa común, muy cerca de la principal salida de la ciudad. Había tanta gente que salía como la que entraba, ellas tenían miedo, pero habían prometido que ayudarían, porque era parte de su labor como guerreras Kyoshi.

Probablemente les dirían que su isla se había separado hace cientos de años del Reino Tierra como tal gracias a avatar Kyoshi, pero de alguna manera los vínculos eran fuertes y una de las cosas que había intentado preservar el avatar fundador de su agrupación habían sido los valiosos tesoros Nacionales de Ba Sing Se y aunque ellas no fueran las encargadas del legado, sino los Dai Li, ellas contribuirían en este caos con su pequeño grano de arena, serían responsables de evacuar gente y auxiliar a los que llegaban a la ciudad Mas tarde partirían a Kyoshi, quizá en unos días, no pasaría de una semana.

Si Sokka supiera que le había mentido en su último correo y que seguía en la ciudad se enfadaría muchísimo. Pero ya se encontrarían en otro momento, en otras condiciones, irían a comer al campo, ella prepararía su comida favorita…. Suspiró. Lo extrañaba, sabía que el ya estaba lejos, probablemente en algún sitio de la Tribu Agua, estaría a salvo, en su último correo no le había dado muchos detalles de su partida, había mencionado que era una emergencia, pero que volverían a verse de nuevo en Kyoshi. No le había dado muchos detalles.

_- En otras noticias…. Su excelencia real, nuestro augusto soberano del Reino Tierra ha decretado que dentro de unos días se llevará a cabo el festival de las Murallas, como todos los años. En un comunicado se anuncia que ninguna guerra acabará con nuestras tradiciones y que permitirá que la gente de la ciudad…_

- Qué lindo, _pan y circo_ – murmuró una de sus amigas

- ¿pero no es arriesgado hacer el festival en estas condiciones?

- Apuesto que es algo para impulsar el espíritu de la gente

- Pero los más jóvenes ya marchan al frente de batalla

- Será una respuesta a las cosa que ha sacado la Nación del Fuego – dijo otra de las guerreras que estaba frente a una computadora

- ¿qué?

Todas se volvieron a la chica que estaba frente a la computadora.

- Propaganda de _Sozin´s Herald_

* * *

_**Festival de las lámparas en Isla Roku**_

* * *

_Nuestra noble y amada Nación del Fuego ha decidido llevar a cabo el festival anual de la bienvenida del otoño. Como todos los años, El señor de Fuego Ozai, realizará su acostumbrada visita al templo del Fuego, en la Isla de Roku, donde en compañía de miembros de su familia orará por todos nuestros valientes soldados que se enfrentarán al tiránico y despreciable Reino Tierra, qu en su eterna Babel ha decidido recibir a mercenarios y…. __El evento estará a cargo de los guardias ... debido a los recientes eventos... blb bla bla ... como el atentado bla bla_

- Vaya…

- ¿y en Ba Sing Se TV no hay más noticias de la Nación del Fuego? – preguntó Suki

- Solamente notas amarillistas, ya sabes, sacar lo peor del enemigo, los índices de violencia, contaminación, asaltos a gente del reino Tierra…. ¿puedes creer que desempolvaron las notas de los misteriosos robos _Blue Spirit _para que la gente que radique allá regrese cuanto antes a sus raíces?

- ¿y quién dice que es de la Nación del Fuego? – preguntó una de ellas

- Bueno, dicen que solo asaltaba a comerciantes de el Reino Tierra

- Yo escuché que alguna vez que atacó a gente de la Nación del Fuego – recordó Suki

- Quizá no tenga nación…simplemente se trate de un ladrón más – dijo otra

- Tal vez…

oooOooo

Habían dejado atrás el puesto de revisión, todo en orden, no habían sospechado de los papeles y ahora se esforzaban por buscar a la personas que el maestro aire había afirmado que estaban por ahí. La verdad es que Zuko tenía mucho miedo de que lo reconocieran. Se había marchado de su país hace tanto tiempo y volver de esa manera, no era como lo había soñado.

- Por ahí Lee

- Voy….

De pronto escucharon a una niña

Mami, mami…. Él es otro de ellos, ¿verdad?

- Si cariño, ya sabes, es la moda

Zuko se volvió desconcertado. Otro niño pasó y se acercó.

- Ah…. Oyes, creo que llevas la cicatriz del lado equivocado

- ¿perdón?

Aang también siguió desconcertado.

- Si, el actor que interpreta al Price Zuzu lleva la cicatriz del otro lado

- ¿Prince Zuzu? – dijo sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba

- ¿en qué mundo vives?, todos los fans de la serie saben que la cicatriz va del otro lado

- perdona, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Kuzon – venimos de Ba Sing Se

- Oh…. ¿acaso no ha llegado allá?

- ¿qué no ha llegado?

- Es una serie producida por _The Golden __Dragon__Theatre_ , todo empezó con un par de Sketches lamados _All the Airbenders R Brainless_

- ¡Qué!

- y ahora transmiten la serie como _Avatar: The next Brainless-bender_ todos los viernes a las 8 de la noche en….

- avatar Meng es una chica muy linda, aunque solo tenga aire en la cabeza…

Aang sentía como su sangre empezaba a hervir.

- ¿o acaso eres fan de S_K?_…. A mí se me hace el chico es adicto a la azúcar , por eso prefiero a _Princess Zuli_

- ¡¡Queeeeé!! – dijo Aang haciendo que todos se volvieran

- Tranquilo Kuzon – dijo Zuko alejándolo rápidamente del niño – no lo veas así, el pobre esta malito de la cabeza

- ¡pero cómo es posible!

- Esto solo es el comienzo, prepárate para lo demás, ellos son así

- ¡Avatar Meng! Bufó

- Tranquilo…. Tranquilo…, no te enojes…., mira, creo que no nos ha ido tan mal

- ¿por qué lo dices?

Zuko arrastró a AAng hasta un extremo donde dos personas con una pequeña pancarta esperaban

- ustedes deben de ser de la Universidad de la Isla de la media Luna

- ¿tú eres Lee? – dijo una mujer morena de cabello largo que acompañaba a un hombre serio que los observaba con desconfianza

- Y yo soy Kuzon – dijo Aang

- ¿y dónde está Mushi? – preguntó el hombre

- Decidió quedarse en el reino Tierra…

- ¿y cómo sabemos que no nos mienten? – dijo el hombre

- ¡pero no mentimos! – dijo Aang

- mi tío me dio esto antes de que dejáramos la casa , dijo que la mostrara en caso de emergencias – dijo Zuko sacando una bolsa roja pequeña de sus ropas – no sé si es lo que necesita

El hombre abrió y observó el objeto del fondo: dos fichas de Pai Sho.

- Bien…. parece que son ellos

- ¿sí?

- Observa – dijo el hombre enseñándole el contenido

- Las he visto antes – dijo la mujer

- Si, en el cuadro de honor, seguramente

Zuko y Aang escucharon intrigados.

- Debemos movernos, pronto llegará más gente

Avanzaron entre la multitud guiados por los dos extraños. Llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron a una camioneta roja. La mujer conducía y el hombre era su copiloto. Saliendo del aeropuerto Aang observaba maravillado el lugar.

- Olvidé decirlo… Bienvenidos a la caótica Capital de la Nación del Fuego

- Gracias – dijo confuso Aang

- Una embarcación nos espera, el recorrido será largo, llegaremos mañana en la madrugada a la Isla de la media Luna

- Está bien – dijo Zuko

- No esperen privilegio alguno – dijo el hombre

- No lo esperamos – dijo Zuko

- Más vale que demuestren su valía, porque a los grandes maestros no les gusta perder su tiempo con inútiles

- No los defraudaremos – dijo Zuko

-¿Y tu pequeño?

¿sí?

- Más vale que demuestres que eres digno de tu noble misión

- ¿ellos saben? – le preguntó volviéndose a Zuko

- Parece que si

La camioneta dejó de lado la entrada principal de la ciudad y tomó una desviación al puerto, cerca de las Puertas de Azulon.

oooOooo

Haru estaba en su habitación, había recibido noticias de Teo en un largo e-mail. Decía que su padre no iría a su antiguo hogar al Templo Aire del Norte, porque el sitio estaba bajo el completo dominio de la Nación del Fuego, que les habían llegado noticias a su padre que el Señor del Fuego había reclamado los últimos trabajos de su padre para su nación y que estaba muy deprimido. Años y años de investigación habían ido a dar a manos enemigas, desde inocentes inventos que habían servido para entretener a Teo cuando era un niños hasta letales máquinas de guerra como su último prototipo de Globo, la versión corregida y aumentada para viajes largos.

Teo había sugerido que se refugiaran en otro sitio y en estos momentos estaban marchando hacia el sur, era probable que la nave en la que viajaban hiciera una escala a unos kilómetros de su villa y que después pasarían unos días en Kyoshi, Isla neutral y que los podría acoger un tiempo antes de decidir qué hacer.

Su madre entró en su habitación y le hizo una seña. El chico se extrañó, se levantó y la siguió con cuidado. En la cocina estaba escondido un halcón lagarto.

- Llegó esta mañana, hace horas quería que lo dejara pasar

- ¿esta mañana?, ¿mi padre lo ha visto?

- Solo yo, tuve el cuidado que nadie más o si no nos podrías en peligro a todos

- ¿Qué podrá ser?

- Esperaba que tu lo supieras, estás mas familiarizado con…

- Lo intentaré - dijo tratando de acercarse al ave

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces

El ave llevaba un rollo en la espalda. Al maestro tierra se le ocurrió que si le daba un poco de alimento evitaría las afiladas garras y ese pico filoso. Fue a la alacena, tomó unas hojuelas picantes y las depositó frente al animal, que primero as miró con desconfianza y después las picó con gusto. Fue entonces que pudo sacar el rollo.

- ¿qué dice?

- Es una nota de Teo, debió de enviarla con urgencia...su letra se ve... vaya, parece que su visita se adelanta

- ¿quién es Teo?

- Un amigo del Colegio

- Ya….

- me envió un largo correo, quiere saber si puede pasar unos días aquí, espero que a mi padre no le moleste

- En estos tiempos….

- Estarán de paso, no será mucho tiempo

- Habla con él antes de que lo tomen por sorpresa

Haru suspiró, parecía decepcionado

- ¿qué sucede?

- Por un momento pensé que serían noticias de Ty Lee

- ¿no te ha escrito?

- No

- Hijo…deberías olvidarla, habiendo tantas chicas en el Reino Tierra no entiendo como pudiste elegir una chica de la Nación del Fuego

- Será cosa del destino

- Haru

- ¿si madre?

- escucha - dijo torciendo sus manos - no quiero que sufran como en la historia de Oma y Shu?

- Eso no sucederá, los tiempos han cambiado….

- En eso te equivocas, las cosas no han cambiado mucho

oooOooo

Jin esperó a que todos fueran y con una pesada barreta se acercó al sitio donde estaba la caja de Jet. Con mucho trabajo se las arregló para sacar los clavos que le habían puesto a la caja.

- Sal de ahí

- ¡me asfixio!

- me costó trabajo conseguir esto - dijo señalando la barreta

- ¡aun así tardaste mucho!

- Están almorzando y debemos aprovechar el momento

- ¿y el guardia?

- Creo que perdió el sentido, pero sigue en su caja

- Genial

- ¿y ahora a dónde iremos?

- Debemos de salir de aquí, después…iremos a tu casa

- bien

- ¿en qué parte de la ciudad estamos?

- Estamos cerca de la zona comercial, ¿qué no conocías la sede de Ba Sing Se Tv?

- No , ni me importaba

- Apresúrate, diremos que vamos a comer y no regresareos

- ¡y cómo?

- Mira- dijo extendiéndole unos gafetes

- ¿dónde conseguiste esto?

- Una chica tiene sus medios – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Me pregunto si querré saber cuales

- simplemente los tomé prestados

- apuesto que fue la mala influencia de Lee – murmuró

- ¿quién es Lee?

- Eso no importa, ¿crees que los echarán de menos?

- Espero que no muy pronto, debemos salir de aquí antes que noten algo extraño

- ¿Que estamos esperando?, guíame Jin, debemos dejar este sitio cuanto antes.

Dejaron atrás el sitio de utilería y s dirigieron a una de las salidas laterales, el elevador estaba por cerrarse con un grupo que salía a comer, ellos corrieron para alcanzarlo, con una mirada de complicidad solicitaron que los dejaran en la Planta Baja. Jet no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado , no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en el exterior en su ausencia hasta que empezó a ver las pantallas con noticias mientras se encaminaban a la salida del lugar y se preguntó que habría pasado con Smellerbee y Longshot.

oooOooo

Tan pronto llegaron a la Nación del Fuego la princesa Azula pidió una audiencia con su padre. Sus invitadas fueron escoltadas con sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde estarían hasta la hora de la cena. Mai se quejó de que no había podido descansar mucho durante el viaje y se encerró en sus habitaciones. Era probable que no la vieran hasta la hora de la cena, no l culpaba, el viaje había sido largo y agotador.

Ty Lee había sido alojada en una de las habitaciones más hermosas de Palacio. Desde su ventana se podían ver los jardines, tenía una pequeña sala de visitas, un baño con objetos de color rosa, la princesa se las había arreglado para que sus servidores les consiguieran a la brevedad algunas mudas para cualquier eventualidad, había un bonito tocador con un gran espejo frene al que se sentó.

Era la habitación que siempre le asignaban cuando la invitaban a palacio, recordó las innumerables veces que ellas habían jugado por los patios y corredores del lugar. Abrió su maleta de mano, extrajo su cepillo y algunos de los utensilios de belleza, cuando de pronto encontró el pañuelo. Se le había olvidado por completo. El día en que Azula había desaparecido ella había encontrado los restos de ese espejo en el suelo.

El diseño era muy bonito y pensó que era posible repararlo enviarlo con algún orfebre, sería cuestión de cambiar el espejo y luciría como nuevo. Entonces notó que atrás del espejo había una inscripción que probablemente había sido puesta a propósito

_Nunca olvides quien eres._

Se preguntó quién le enviaría semejante regalo a Azula, porque debía de haber algo más, eral alguien que sabía que iba a romper el espejo, pero quizá no esperaba una reacción tan violenta de su parte, aunque tal vez se equivocaba. Sabía que su amiga era vanidosa, pero de eso a romper un objeto tan hermoso le intrigaba bastante. Había algo que no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien. Quizá a ella no le correspondería averiguarlo, pero no podía negar que era un detalle muy peculiar.

La puerta sonó.

- dama Ty Lee

Odiaba que la llamaran así.

- ¿sí?

- Me pidieron informarle que su cena estará lista al caer la tarde

- Gracias

- Es agradable tenerla de regreso a palacio, apuesto que a su familia le agradará saber que está en la Nación del Fuego

- Si… claro

- Debería de estar orgullosa de su padre, ha hecho excelentes negocios para nuestra gloriosa nación en estos tiempos tan difíciles

- ¿ellos ya están aquí?

- Solo su padre y algunas de sus hermanas, fueron de los primeros en regresar de esa horrible ciudad de Ba Sing Se

- Ya veo…

- Por favor, recuerde que a la Princesa Azula no le gusta que la hagan esperar a la hora de la cena

- No lo olvidaré

La joven de los ojos grises observó de nuevo la ventana. Ahora la vista no le parecía tan bonita, se preguntó si valía la pena haber regresado. Por un momento observó de nuevo el lugar, con tristeza pensó que hace mucho tiempo ese sitio había dejado de ser su hogar.

oooOooo

Long Feng rugía como uno de esos demonios que habitaban en la Isla de Momotaro. Frente a él estaban formados todos los miembros de los Dai Li.

- ¡cómo que escapó!, ¡son una bola de inútiles!, les dije claramente que la vigilaran

- Pero es muy lista – murmuró uno de ellos

- ¡aún no está preparada!, es nuestro mejor prototipo de Ju Dee ¡tan solo tenían que cuidar de una niña y se escapó frente a sus narices!

- Alguien la ayudó

- ¡eso me queda claro!, ¿quién fue el traidor?

Nadie habló.

- No sé cómo se atreven a portar los uniformes de Dai Li, si avatar Kyoshi los viera se abochornaría de su patética actitud y que decir de nuestro amado soberano el Rey, ¡se pondrá furioso!….Tiene 24 horas para traerla de vuelta, si no empezaré los castigos selectivos que ya conocen, quiero informes de cada grupo en cada sector…. No pudo desaparecer en la nada…. – hizo una pausa- ¿qué esperan para cumplir órdenes?, ¡desaparezcan de mi vista!

Todos miraban al frente muy serios, algunos palidecieron recordando los severos castigos a los que habían sido sometidos en sus primeros días por indisciplina, las horribles celdas de Lago Laogai

oooOooo

Ozai llegó frente al guardia que se apartó con una inclinación y lo dejó pasar. En el sótano de la torre la princesa Ursa se mantenía en una posición digna a pesar del horrible sitio donde la habrían apartado. Las noches que no la enviaban a los congeladores la dejaban en esa celda, donde las ratas y el frío hacían de las suyas.

- Dime mujer

- Tengo un nombre

- Dime Ursa, ¿a dónde ha ido tu hijo?

- No sé de que hablas

- Le ordené que regresara a casa con Azula y no lo hizo

- Es un chico listo

- Dime ¿dónde se hanmetido él y mi hermano?

- ¿cómo voy a saberlo?, me tienes prisionera, no soy adivina

- No te hagas la lista, tu trabajabas para una organización vinculada con él

- ¿a si?, no lo sabía, gracias por informarme

- Estas mintiendo

- ¿en serio?, no creí aprender de tu fino arte de tramar mentiras

- ¡estas colmando mi paciencia!

- No sería la primera vez

- Escucha muy bien, si no me dices ¿Cómo es posible que hayan tenido noticias de que dejaba Ba Sing Se y jamás llegara a la capital de la Nación del Fuego.

- Tu hermano siempre ha sido muy astuto

- ¡Si no me dices que está sucediendo enviaré un lazo de seda a Zuko!

- Aún si lo supiera no lo diría

- ¡los dos son unos traidores a la Nación y a la familia!

- Quizá ha llegado el tiempo de que el fuego de esta familia se extinga

Ozai salió furioso del lugar

- ¡enciérrenla toda la semana en los congeladores!, ¡hablará por las buenas o por las malas!

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!

**Fe de errat****as**: la parte final fué editada, pertenecía al fin Sozin y Kuruk. un error de mi parte , la autora se disculpa por su torpeza con los lectores.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos

Agradezco a los que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para seguir este fic, agradezco los rvw de _**Rashel Shiru**_,_**Heart-ILZ**_ (pronto, pronto), **_Kaylek_** (digamos q prefiero a Calixto y Melibea) y **_Sol_** (si era, creo q debo de hacer otra pregunta por el estilo, d todas formas gracias **n_n**) así como tmn el +fav de _**Maring**_ , así como tmb a **_ de Fed6666 _y _ Artifex_**.

La autora se disculpa porque en el capítulo pasado accidentalmente agregué una parte perteneciente a otro fic que estaba editando antes, esa parte de la trama de June no corresponde al Castigo, sino a _**Sozin &…**_, pero esa es otra historia. Lamento mucho la confusión ocasionada.

* * *

**El castigo**

**XXXVIII**

* * *

Katara observaba como la luna seguía avanzando por el cielo mientras ellos volaban. Sokka y Toph dormían en la cesta de Appa y ella dirigía al bisonte volador. Suspiró. Lo extrañaba aunque no podía decirlo abiertamente porque a su hermano le chocaba que hablara de él. Su hermano tenía muchas dudas, ¿por qué no le habían dicho a Aang lo de Gyatso?, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho?, eso hubiera cambiado el curso de las cosas, _pero no…. ¡eran maestros fuego y los maestros fuego siempre traman algo_! , había dicho su hermano.

Pero ella confiaba en él. No solo porque lo quería, sino porque se lo había ganado después de perder por completo su confianza. Ella quería creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto, temía una traición, pero trataba de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Momo se despertó, dejo el brazo de Toph y voló a su lado.

La verdad es que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo, pasear en la motocicleta por las noches, ir a tomar un helado o simplemente pasear tranquilos de la mano como cualquier pareja común y corriente. Sonrió. _Pero nosotros somos todo menos comunes y corrientes, pensó recordando el incidente de la Opera. Si la guerra terminaba pronto es decir…la verdad no tenía idea de cuánto podía durar una guerra, podían ser unos días, meses, años, siglos, eones….calma Katara, te estás haciendo pesimista como Sokka, bien dice la abuela no hay mal que dure cien años ni tonto que lo soporte. Si la guerra termina pronto será difícil que nos veamos, él se quedará en la Nación del Fuego y yo… ni siquiera es seguro que terminemos vivos, no sé si regresaremos a Omashu después de todo esto y después… ¿Cómo terminaría todo?_– se preguntó con temor – _nuestros pueblos se odian por culpa de choques en el pasado…. ¿cómo solucionar esto?_

Atrás quedaban los límites del continente, más allá había mar y antes de que amaneciera verían las siluetas de las primeras Islas de la Nación del Fuego. Sintió un poco de frío, se preguntó en dónde estarían en esos momentos. Momo emprendió el vuelo y empezó a comer los insectos que volaban a su lado.

oooOooo

Cuando las naves de Hakkoda finalmente llegaron a las aguas de su tribu quedó desconcertado, a simple vista parecía que todo seguía igual que antes, los grandes bloques de hielo se deshacían y las naves avanzaban con cuidado, pero al llegar a la entrada de su villa quedó desconcertado. Si alguna vez alguien había tratado en vano de remodelar el sitio había sido su hijo, pero lo que veían sus ojos le había dejado prácticamente helado.

Un grupo de jóvenes maestros agua, probablemente del norte se encargaban de moldear el hielo en los alrededores y estaban dando un aspecto de fortaleza a la entrada del lugar, otro grupo de mujeres iba de un lado a otro, algunos niños seguían un par de jóvenes que les enseñaban movimientos de combate, como Sokka lo hacía antes de partir a Ba Sing Se, unas niñas iban con unos pesados cestos con provisiones le recordaron su juventud, a Kia y por supuesto a Katara.

Siguieron avanzando entre los hielos, las naves del norte habían fondeado al lado del viejo y desgastado puerto. La verdad es que el jefe Hakkoda tenía que admitir que pasaba más tiempo en el mar que ocupándose de las condiciones en que quedaba su hogar, pero esto…

- ¡qué rayos! – dijo Bato al salir al exterior

- No sé qué pretende ese viejo zorro del Norte

- Pues… - dijo observando sorprendido los cambios en el lugar - escuché por ahí que había sido el prometido de Gran Gran

- ¿es broma?

- Eso escuché

- Pero el permitió que Katara y Sokka partieran si autorización

- Tan pronto lleguemos a casa sabremos sus intenciones

No fue necesario esperar tanto, una nave con tres maestros agua y un hombre mayor que los conducía sin moverse un poco, ellos se habían aproximado tan pronto como los vieron venir. Bato notó que era una nave pequeña que se movía graciosamente entre agua y hielos, tal como lo acostumbraban las gentes del Norte.

- Piden permiso para abordar

- ¿quiénes?

- El venerable maestro Pakku

- Háganlo subir– dijo apenas ocultando la ira en sus palabras - me debe una larga explicación

El maestro Pakku subió con paso ligero al barco. No parecía intimidado por los hombres del lugar, de hecho parecía feliz de verlos.

- Jefe Hakkoda, ¡cuánto tiempo!

- Maestro Pakku….

- Sé que estará molesto por nuestro repentino cambio de velocidades y los pequeños cambios que hemos hecho en estos lares….

- Esperaba una buena razón para esquivarnos

- Es que queríamos darles una sorpresa

- ¿Qué mis hijos decidieron unirse al avatar? – dijo furioso

- ¡qué!, ¡oh! , no , nada de eso…

- ¿entonces?

- Anoche Kanna y yo nos casamos

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!

Bato pensó que había escuchado mal, su amigo lo había escuchado claramente.

- Así que oficialmente somos familia….y de acuerdo a la tradición habrá tres días de fiestas y no podrán tratarse temas que empañen la dicha de los recién casados

- ¡como de que no!, ¡afuera ha estallado una guerra!, ¡mis hijos fueron lanzados a ella sin mi autorización!

- No fue así jefe Hakkoda

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Pakku sacó unos papeles de su abrigo.

- De acuerdo a esta copia de papeles que tengo en mi poder usted autorizó su partida

- ¡cuándo fue eso!

- Hace unas semanas, cuando se celebró la reunión de los líderes de las cuatro naciones

- No es posible, yo….

- Observe con detalle – dijo acercándose y deslizando unas cartas en los papeles – su forma está en todo y cada uno de los acuerdos, eso incluía prestar ayuda a LSdLB en caso de necesidad

Hakkoda observó desconcertado una clausula en pequeñas letras negras , asi como también cartas del rey Bumi de Omashu, del general retirado Iroh , del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, del jefe de Isla Kyoshi….

- sugiero leer cuidadosamente cada una de esas cartas

El jefe de la tribu agua se volvió a su consejero y amigo, algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo, una guerra, el avatar, sus hijos, un llamado bajo el agua de parte de otros jefes, ¿qué tanto tramaban?

- Kanna no debe saberlo – susurró – además hay algo más grave

- ¿todavía hay algo más?

- Si…. y no es bueno – dijo en tono preocupado

- ¿peor que la guerra?

- Hamma escapó de la prisión de la Nación del Fuego y es posible que busque a Katara

- ¡por Tui y La!

- Tenemos a alguien sobre su pista que está muy seguro de que la encontrará y que en esta ocasión pueda llevar a buen término su misión

- No parece muy convencido – dijo Bato

- Antes se enfrentaron…. No estoy convencido que sea el hombre indicado, su único rival será Katara, porque dudo que haya sido capaz de enseñar semejantes técnicas al avatar

- Esto no debería de estar ocurriendo, ¿no se jactaba el hipócrita de Ozai que sus cárceles eran inexpugnables?

- Parece que se ha equivocado una vez más – dijo Bato con sorna

- Katara me habló de las técnicas que le enseñó Hamma – dijo Pakku - sabemos que ella odia a la gente de la Nación del Fuego por todo lo que le hicieron en el pasado y que se enteró de los rumores de que Katara ama al hijo del señor del Fuego

- ¡es absurdo!, ¡son solo rumores infundados!

- Me temo que no

- ¿tienen pruebas?

Pakku aclaró su garganta

- En el Colegio se les veía con frecuencia juntos, ya fuera peleando, ya fueran problemas... se les vio juntos en la Opera...

- ¡pero eso fue por culpa de Ozai!

- Más de una vez los vi besándose y le llamé la atención a tu hija

- ¡demonios!, ¿qué no podía fijarse en alguien que no estuviera emparentado con Ozai?

- Es una buena pregunta – dijo Pakku – espero que con el tiempo reconsidere, tengo buenos candi….

Hakkoda le dirigió una mirada helada

- Si…. esto es peor que la guerra, ¿hay algo peor?

- es extraoficial, pero se rumora que la princesa Azula está interesada en Sokka

- ¿quién diablos es Azula? – dijo Bato

- La hija de Ozai

- ¡fabuloso!, primero atacan nuestras tierras, esclavizan nuestra gente, crean monstruos como Hamma ¡y ahora quieren a mis hijos!, ¿acaso no tiene suficiente?

- Me temo que no –dijo Pakku – pero cambien esa cara, no querrán preocupar a Kanna en estos días, después de las fiestas, si me lo permiten les ayudaré a organizar todo, debemos estar listos en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

- Pero mis hijos….

- Estoy trabajando en eso, ni Katara ni Sooka quedarán desamparados y en lo que terminan de hacer unos arreglos les explicaré algunas cosas – dijo señalando a los que seguían trabajando al fondo

- Debes que saber que mi matrimonio con Kanna también es una forma de renovar la antigua alianza con el Norte

- Eso sospechaba – dijo Bato

- Amo a Kanna, todo el Norte sabe como la busqué por años y los espíritus permitieron que la encontrara de nuevo , mi afecto es sincero, no se atrevan a ponerlo en duda – dijo observándolos fríamente

El señor de las naves del sur no dijo nada.

- escucha bien jefe Hakkoda, la gente del Norte no permitirá que no en el Sur se repita otra tragedia como la que terminó con la amada hija de Arnook

- entonces dime dónde se encuentran mis hijos – dijo desesperado

- no puedo

¿por qué?

- Primero debe conocer las posturas de los otros jefes, sé que es difícil pedir en estos momentos que analice fríamente , pero necesitamos que lo haga…

Hakkoda apretó los papeles.

- No diré que Sokka y Katara no corran grandes peligros, pero en todos mis años no he tenido mejor alumna que ella y el maestro Pian Dao está orgulloso de los avances de su hijo

- ¿Pian Dao?

- Oh , sí, ¿acaso él no le mencionó?

- Me parece que necesitaremos conversar por largas horas maestro Pakku, usted parece saber más de mis hijos y eso me desconcierta mucho

- Ya habrá tiempo…. Pero de esto Kanna no debe saber una palabra

oooOooo

Longshot abrió mucho los ojos, Pipsqueak sonrió y bajó a Duque de sus brazos y Smellerbee corrió a su lado en el momento en que los vieron doblar la calle. Jet se había deshecho del uniforme de Dai Li en el primer bote de basura que vio y Jin seguía bombardeándolo con preguntas de su pasado que el chico apenas si alcanzaba a responder.

- ¡Jet! – dijo Duque adelantándose a abrazarlo - ¡es jet!

- ¡estás vivo! – dijo Smellerbee

- ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?, ¿dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo

- No podemos quedarnos en la calle con ella, vamos, debemos de llevarla a la casa más cercana

- ¿qué? – dijo Jin

- ¿no han visto las noticias?

- ¿Cuáles noticias?

- Los Dai Li ofrecieron una recompensa quien de informes de su paradero

- ¡vamos! , antes de que alguien nos envíe a los guardias

- Vamos

Los chicos rodearon inmediatamente a Jin y la llevaron a la pequeña casa ubicada a unas calles del café que había sido de la maestra Wu y que ahora lucía cerrado, incluso las puertas y las ventanas habían sido clausuradas con tablones. Pipsqueack se sentó al lado de Duque y Longshot y Smellerbee fueron a la cocina y trajeron cuencos con blanca pasta de arroz con carne , un gran plato con verduras hervidas y una bandeja con rollitos rellenos de verduras que los recién llegados apreciaron, porque habían olvidado cuanta hambre tenían en el camino de regreso.

- mi abuela salió al restaurante

- ¿al restaurante?

- Tiene una pequeño local cerca de la escuela

- ¿dónde están tus padres? – preguntó Jin

- Murieron hace mucho tiempo – dijo

- ¿y los tuyos? – dijo a Duque

- Muertos

- ¿y los de ustedes? – dijo a los demás

- Todos están muertos – dijo Duque como si fuera lo más normal, mientras se llevaba un caramelo a la boca

- ¡cómo!

- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos padres, vivimos con otros parientes – dijo Pipsqueak – esta es la casa de la abuela de Smell, Longshot vive con sus tíos, yo cuido de Duque y Jet de todos nosotros

- ¡Cómo es posible!

- Nuestros padres murieron durante los avances de la Naicón del Fuego sobre los territorios de las costas del Norte del Reino Tierra

- Pero…la guerra apenas ha empezado

- Despierta niña – dijo Jet – la guerra lleva años avanzando y retrocediendo, que hayamos vivido tanto tiempo en "tregua" – dijo enmarcándolo con los dedos - todos estos años ha sido un vil engaño

- No puede ser….

- Todo lo que sucede afuera de esta hermosa y engañosa ciudad de murallas y secretos es horrible – dijo Smellerbee – aquí se reúnen los hijos de los señores de las cuatro naciones para aparentar que todo está en armonía, más allá de las murallas la gente muere, hay hambre y la traición está a la orden del día

- Me están engañando, en Ba Sing Se todo está en calma, todo es perfecto…

- Los _Freedom Fighters_ surgieron para recordarle a la gente que no todo es tan perfecto como quieren hacérnoslo creer las autoridades de Ba Sing Se, vivimos en el engaño de que todo es maravilloso y perfecto

- No, esto está mal, recuerdo que comentabas que eras nuevo en la escuela, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan organizados?

- Todos nosotros nos conocíamos antes de ir a la misma escuela – dijo Smellerbee

- Vivíamos a las orillas de un bosque en el Norte del Reino Tierra

- Era un lugar muy bonito – dijo Duque

- Siempre había creído que solo eran una banda de bromistas

- ¿los recuerdos vuelven? – dijo Jet sonriendo

- Algunos…. No muchos –admitió la chica – yo….y tenía padres, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero se fueron de Ba Sing Se

- ¡qué!, ¡cómo!

- Fuimos a buscarlos después de que supimos que no podíamos seguir a Jet ese día

- ¿trataron de seguirme? – dijo el líder

- Sí, nos disfrazamos de Dai Li, pero unos metros am adelante topamos con pared y no pudimos seguir mas allá– dijo Longshot – los caminos estaban cerrados

- ¡cómo es eso que mis padres se fueron!

- A la mañana siguiente fuimos a buscarlos– dijo Smell – pero nos dijeron que estabas en casa de tu abuela y que iban a alcanzarte

- Pero…. Mi abuela murió hace tiempo – dijo llevándose la manos a la cabeza como si le doliera – ¡no pudieron irse y dejarme así nada mas a la deriva!

- Dai Li – murmuró Longshot

- No puede ser cierto…deben de estar mintiendo – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Alto – dijo Smellerbe interponiéndose en la puerta- no puedes salir, los Dai Li llevan horas buscándote

- ¿pero por qué? – dijo ella

- No lo sabemos, debes tener algo valioso

- ¿pero qué?

- Debemos averiguarlo y sacarte de aquí cuanto antes

- ¿Sacarme?

- Muchos están dejando la ciudad, piensan que no es segura, temen los bombardeos de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Pipsqueak – he estado pensando que tal vez sería buena idea llevar a un sitio seguro a Duque, muchos lo están haciendo

- Parece una buena idea – dijo Jet

- ¡pero yo no me quiero ir! – gritó el pequeño

- ¿y entonces quién contará nuestra historia? – le dijo muy serio Jet – debe quedar al menos uno de nosotros para contar la leyenda de los _Freedom Fighters_

- ¿yo? – dijo sorprendido el chico

- Bueno…. Podría ser Pipsqueak si tú no quieres

- Pero no me quiero ir…. Hay niños que se quedan – dijo el niño

- Y otros que otros llegan pensando que es más seguro estar en Ba Sing Se que afuera – dijo Smell

- Esto es una pesadilla – exclamó Jin – no puede ser verdad

- Te recomiendo quedarte unos días con Smell, no es seguro que salgas – dijo Jet – además su abuela es muy amable

- Pero no tengo nada, necesito ropa, algunas cosas…

- Iremos a revisar si alguien vigila esa casa – dijo Jet haciendole una seña a Longshot – si está libre puedes ir esta noche con Jet, si no nos las arreglaremos y te conseguiremos algo

- Gracias – dijo con voz temblorosa

- Quizá yo deba visitar a alguien que me debe un par de favores – dijo Jet levantándose de la mesa – gracias por los alimentos

- ¿a dónde irás Jet? – dijo Duque

- Es un secreto – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Longshot y Jet abandonaron el lugar mientras Smellerbee conducía a Jin a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes. La joven notó que la casa era pequeña, su estructura se parecía mucho a la de las casas más modestas del reino tierra, tenía apenas lo indispensable para sobrevivir en la ciudad. La puerta que abrió la chica de cabello corto chirrió un poco. Se notaba que no a usaban hace mucho tiempo.

- No es un lugar muy elegante

- No importa, es acogedor

- Iré por un futón y algunas sábanas, hace tiempo no teníamos visitas

Había un armario antiguo, un pequeño baño y un jarrón con dibujos de árboles de ramas torcidas vuelto hacia abajo. Jin se acercó a la ventana estaba cubierta por una persiana , afuera se veía inusual movimiento en las calles, poco después se alejó de la ventana y se encontró con unos libros algo empolvados, seguramente serían de Smellerbee o de cualquiera de los chicos. Tomó uno y se encontró con una escena que le pareció extrañamente familiar: Wendy en la cueva secreta bajo el árbol se encontraba contando cuentos a los niños perdidos, pasó unas hojas y apareció la figura de un hada jalando el cabello de la niña.

- ¿sucede algo? – dijo Smellerbee

La chica se sobresaltó.

- Lo siento, veía….

- Ah…. los viejos libros – dijo acercándose –hace años que no los veía, puedes verlos sin compromiso, hace mucho que no creo en las hadas

oooOooo

Se habían detenido al llegar a acampar tan pronto como habían detectado a lo lejos una pequeña flota con insignias de la Nación del fuego. Sokka había hecho lo posible por ocultar a Appa entre los matorrales. Más allá se podían ver las Islas de la Nación del fuego, _estamos tan cerca….y hay tantas naves_, pensaba con amargura.

Su hermana había preparado una comida ligera con las provisiones del viaje. El clima había empezado a cambiar, los aires templados del reino Tierra empezaba a quedarse atrás y el calor de las tierras de la Nación del Fuego empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente.

- ¿falta mucho para llegar? - preguntó Toph

- Al anochecer trataremos de pasar a a la primera Isla – dijo la maestra agua

- ¿no crees que tal vez no nos esperen si nos adelantamos un par de días?

- Ellos lo entenderán – dijo Sokka – además necesitamos algunas cosas antes de llegar allá, baterías, noticias, ver mi correo…

- No vas a morir si no lo ves – dijo su hermana

- ¡como de que no!, necesito al menos una cama blanda, no es que no me guste acampar, pero no es lo mismo dormir en una bolsa de dormir que sobre cuatro paredes – dijo volviéndose mientras Momo volaba lejos de él

- Además se extraña la tierra – dijo Toph pasando con cariño su mano en el suelo

- Desde que se acabaron las baterías hemos volado sin saber que pasa en el exterior, no podemos andar así, estamos en una guerra, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, la información es una necesidad de vida o muerte

- Me parece que Sokka tiene razón – dijo Toph

- Quizá deberíamos de hacer una escala para hacer tiempo…no creo que el amargado y Aang lleguen antes que nosotros…. Aun si les aseguro que lograremos llegar a la Isla de la Media Luna

- Me parece bien lo de la escala – dijo Toph - tal vez nos convendría saber a qué nos estamos metiendo, tengo curiosidad sobre un país que fue la cuna de gente como Iroh o como Azula

- No creo que sea como lo contaban en los libros – dijo Sokka

- No lo sé – dijo Katara –tendremos que esconder a Appa…es posible que no hayan visto a un bisonte volador en años

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo su hermano – ¡improvisaremos!

- ¿improvisaremos? – dijo en tono burlón la maestra agua

- Bueno, supongo que no pasearemos tan tranquilamente con nuestros trajes de la Tribu Agua y el Reino Tierra – dijo Sokka

- Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ir de compras - dijo Katara – no hay tiempo

- ¿y quien dijo que iríamos de compras Sugar Queen? - dijo Toph

- ….

- Tu relájate ya nos las arreglaremos – dijo Sokka

- ¡Pero Appa y Momo…!

_- Sugar Queen_, te complicas mucho la existencia

- solo trato de ser precavida

- ¡vamos!, ¿dónde quedó ese espíritu de aventura?, ¿dónde quedó la chica que escapaba de su casa con un motociclista a mitad de la noche?, además, ¿no te mueres de curiosidad por saber cómo es la nación de tu querido Zuko?- dijo golpeándola con el codo

Katara enrojeció un poco.

- ¡Ehhhhhhhhh! – protestó Sokka

- Quizá tengan razón… aun así no podemos perder mucho tiempo

- pero que quede claro que , Aang debe de enterarse de lo de Gyatso cuanto antes - dijo Toph

- Si es que a estas alturas no lo sabe - dijo Sokka

- es cierto – murmuró Toph

oooOooo

Aang estaba muy nervioso. Se habían llevado a Zuko a un cuarto a aparte para hacerle la larga prueba escrita para la que había estudiado por meses. El maestro fuego parecía bastante tranquilo pero él no, no tenía noticias del exterior, esa Isla estaba apartada en medio de la Nada y lo que se veía más allá del edificio de la Universidad era una inmensa selva, a lo lejos las legendarias ruinas abandonadas de una civilización perdida.

El hombre mal encarado lo había enviado a la Biblioteca donde se había entretenido un rato hojeando algunos de los ejemplares, pero estaba tan inquieto que puso nervioso al señor del mostrador que le sugirió salir a la terraza desde donde se observaba una parte de la selva, ruinas que aún no se había tragado la naturaleza y a lo lejos una montaña que le recordaba la forma de una silla de montar. Un hombre que no había visto antes apareció a su lado. El chico se sobresaltó.

- Joven avatar

- ¿eh?

- Sabemos que está preocupado por las noticias del exterior

- ¿no es posible saber…?

- No es posible

- ¿por qué?

- es parte de las tradiciones de nuestra institución, el mundo se puede colapsar, ustedes deben pasar la prueba

- Es absurdo, tan absurdo como que Zuko haga ese examen en medio de una guerra

- No es un examen como los otros

- ¿por qué?

- Porque no todos lo aprueban

- Sí, eso lo entiendo….

- Y no me refiero al escrito, sino al que sigue

- ¿al que sigue?

- Y tu deberás acompañarlo

- ¿yo? – dijo espantado - ¡pero si soy muy chico para ir a la universidad!, ni siquiera soy muy bueno en quími…

- No es una prueba de conocimientos, sino de fuego control

- ¿prueba?, ¡fuego control!

- Si, el general Iroh sugirió que la tomaran antes de seguir su camino

- ¿por qué el no vino con nosotros?

- Porque este sitio le recuerda a su difunto hijo, el príncipe Lu Ten. Has de saber joven avatar , que ese examen solo lo aprobaron tres miembros de la familia del príncipe Zuko

- ¡solo tres!

- Si, su bisabuelo, su tío y su primo

- ¿el señor del Fuego Sozin?

- No, él no - dijo muy disgustado - su otro abuelo, avatar Roku

- ¡Zuko desciende de Roku!

- De hecho de ambos

- ¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!

- Parece sorprendido

- Estoy pasmado – dijo recargándose en la pared

- Será una prueba sumamente interesante – dijo dejándolo en la terraza

Aang se dejó caer en el piso, necesitaría una larga explicación por parte de Zuko antes de seguir adelante.

oooOooo

Era de noche, todavía no llamaban a cenar porque Azula llevaba horas en la cámara de guerra con su padre. Ty Lee se dedicaba a practicar Yoga en su habitación y Mai se sentó frente al televisor. No había más que noticias, mas noticias, guerra, más guerra. Aburrido. De pronto un comercial le llamó la atención. Un actor disfrazado como Zuko y una actriz que claramente la interpretaba a ella aparecían en escena:

_AVATAR: THE NEXT BRAINLESS BENDER_

_En nuestro capitulo anterior…_

_- No me importa hacerme monja…. Te esperaré hasta que exhale mi último aliento_

_- Pero Miu…. sabes que yo amo a la bella KT_

_- ¡pero es una campesina del Clan Aqua!_

_De pronto aparecía una mujer que imitaba a Katara con pose y actitud de femme fatal entraba en escena._

_- Oh Prince Zuzu…._

_- Nooooooooo, no la sigas…. Te hará infeliz de por vida_

_- ¡Zuzu!_

- ¡qué demonios! – gritó Mai

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo Ty Lee que había llegado corriendo al escuchar la exclamación

- ¡the Golden Dragon Th….! – no terminó la frase

En la introducción había fragmentos donde los actores reinterpretaban su fuga de la Opera y otra en la que parodiaban a Azula disfrazada como una cazadora ponía trampas con alimentos para cazar a un chico con look rastafari que claramente imitaba a Sokka. Después había escenas de parodias a una chica con los rasgos de nómada aire, gente del reino tierra, una sátira que no parecía tener fin.

- Que Azula no se entere, porque si no….

- ¿qué no me entere de qué? – dijo entrando a la habitación – hacen tanto escándalo que…

Azula observó muda el programa, se sentó al lado de Mai , Ty Lee escogió un cojín y se sentó a su lado, observaron en silencio el programa, en los comerciales la princesa sacó su blackberry y marcó. Sus amigas se volvieron hacia ella.

- señorita operadora, habla la princesa Azula, me comunica en este instante con el Director del canal Golden Dragon Theatre, ¿qué?, no estoy bromeando, claro que…. ¡perfecto!, si así lo quieren así se hará! – dijo colgando

- ¿qué sucedió? – dijo Ty Lee temerosa

- ¡pensaron que era una broma! – dijo furiosa

- Parece que tiene mucho éxito – dijo señalando los comerciales donde anunciaban temporadas y productos derivados del programa

- Bien…. Olvidemos este lamentable incidente, es un motivo más para que no quiera pasar más tiempo aquí

- ¡qué! – dijeron sus dos amigas

- Partimos mañana , misión especial a Ba Sing Se

- ¿estás loca? – dijo Mai

- Ha llegado el momento de mostrar al mundo quien gobierna realmente esa ciudad

- ¿Long Feng? – dijo Ty Lee

- No querida, yo

- ¿tú?

- Superaré las hazañas de mi tío y de mi primo , solo es cuestión de inteligencia, astucia y suerte

- no es posible, nos odian - dijo Ty Lee

- las redes que tejimos en la ciudad han atrapado a nuestras presas en el lugar y momento indicado

- Ya me extrañaba , debiste hacer algo más que estudiar y divertirte en Omashu - dijo Mai

- ¡pues claro!

- ¿cuál es el plan? – dijo Mai - ¿bombardearás la ciudad?

- Mejor que eso

- ¿piensas regresar como si nada? – dijo Ty Lee – te recuerdo que nos expulsaron y hay un ejército esperando un ataque

- Mi hermano dijo hace tiempo, pelearán por que es su última esperanza

- Si, lo dijo el verano pasado – dijo Mai

- Pues bien ,acabaremos de raíz con su esperanza

- ¿cómo? – dijo Ty Lee

- Ba Sing Se, más que una ciudad es un símbolo, era una ciudad a pacífica, armoniosa, demasiado perfecta... ¿me siguen?

- Si – dijeron sus amigas

- Es como un árbol antiguo que veneran porque creer que siempre estará ahí, pero ese árbol antiguo hace mucho tiempo está enfermo y solo faltan un par de detalles para que muera, pero la gente no lo quiere ver

- Es decir… - dijo Ty Lee tratando de ocultar su preocupación

- Todo está listo, siempre hay gente inconforme, gente ambiciosa y gente descontenta – dijo sonriendo - solo es cuestión de mover los hilos adecuados y la ciudad será nuestra

- Suena muy fácil

- Necesitaré de su ayuda

¿de la nuestra?

- Si, ya les he dicho que son mi equipo de élite, no partiría a la guerra sin ustedes , estamos juntas en esto

- Como en un principio – dijo Ty Lee

- Como en un principio – dijo Mai

- Por cierto…, si mal no recuerdo, el jefe de ese canal tenía parientes de nuestra edad…

- Rion Jan – dijo Mai recordando algunas de sus conversaciones

- Perfecto….si la cadena no quita ese estúpido programa tendremos que enviarle una sutil advertencia…

- Quizá una canasta de frutas – dijo Ty Lee

- ¿y si no funciona? – dijo Mai observando de nuevo la pantalla

- Si eso no funciona seremos persuasivas y si eso no funciona....se arrepentirán toda su vida de haber sacado una basura como esa, porque lo pagarán con sangre

Azula apagó el televisor, Mai y Ty Lee callaron.

- que Lo y Li se hagan cargo de ese asunto, son muy…. persuasivas

oooOooo

La tarde caía y una mujer avanzaba fatigada por un sendero que parecía abandonado. Se había envuelto con un chal rojo y sus cabellos de color plata colgaban lustrosos recogidos a la usanza de las mujeres de la Nación del Fuego. Los pobladores le habían indicado que esa casa estaba abandonada desde que su dueño había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana de la Nación del Fuego, nadie conocía que había sido de él, se rumoraba que había huido porque había sido acusado de alta traición hace poco mas de 15 años, otros murmuraban que sus campos habían sido sembrados con sal después de que se convirtiera en un desertor.

Trataron de disuadirla en su camino, el ofrecieron su casa para pasar la noche, pero la mujer se empeñó en seguir su camino. Los campos por los que pasó estaban plagados de mala hierba, no había arroz como en otros sitios. La construcción estaba en el mismo sitio, tal como se la habían descrito hace tantos años, rodeado por una antigua barda y construida muy cerca del lago.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Resonó la aldaba de la puerta de una antigua casa a las orillas de un río.

- ¿quién es? – dijo un hombre de aspecto bonachón

_Toc toc toc_

- camino tan rápido como puedo

El hombre abrió con trabajo uno de los portones que rechinó haciendo que la persona que esperaba entrecerrara un poco sus ojos.

- ¿si?

- Busco al viejo maestro

- Lo siento abuela, hace años que no vive aquí

- ¿quién eres tú?

- Uno de sus antiguos ayudantes – dijo desconfiado

- Dice la gente que es un desertor, que no regresará – dijo con desconfianza

- Regresará abuela, regresará

- ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

El hombre calló. Ella le sonrió para infundirle confianza, su cabello estaba recogido con un adorno en forma de una pequeña flama dorada que le parecía familiar, además sus ojos grises y cansados le parecían amables.

- Puede que seas útil después de todo – dijo sonriendo

- ¿útil? – dijo confundido

- Vamos…. Deja pasar a esta anciana que busca cobijo en esta helada noche

- Pero….

- No creo que el viejo maestro se enoje si llega a saber que estuve aquí

- ¿quién eres abuela?

- Me llamo Hamma, hace muchos años conocí a tu maestro

- ¿ah sí?

- Sí, pero en aquel entonces era una joven y no una vieja de piel arrugada

- Pasa , pero te advierto que no hay mucho que comer

- No te preocupes… esta vieja sabe arreglárselas sola – dijo al entrar en el sitio que parecía sucio y abandonado - vaya, este sitio necesita de mi ayuda

- ¿de su ayuda? – dijo confundido

La mujer sonrió de una forma amable mientras observaba con disimulo el sitio, agua del río que desembocaba al mar, agua de las plantas, de el aire, de los cientos de las flores de fuego que daban color al sitio por todas partes.

- He viajado desde muy lejos – dijo cansada - todo por culpa de esta maldita guerra tuve que dejar atrás mi hogar, en la lejana Ba Sing Se

El hombre lo observó con curiosidad.

- Además parece que usted es el único que podría darme noticias del viejo maestro

El hombre guardó silencio, quizá había hablado de más, pero esa señora parecía tan amable.

- Tal vez una taza de té con especias le haga confiar en mí – dijo mientras la luna creciente ascendía por el cielo.

oooOooo

Horas más tarde, en el inmenso y vacío refectorio de la universidad de la Isla de la media Luna. Zuko comía despreocupado un poco de pasta con carne y salsa picante y Aang apenas si picaba la ensalada de verduras.

- Zuko…

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿qué sabes del examen de mañana?

- La verdad es que casi nada

- ¿es cierto lo que me dijeron en la biblioteca?

- ¿qué te dijeron?

- Que desciendes de avatar Roku

- ¿quién te lo dijo? – dijo observándolo friamente

- El hombre de la biblioteca

- Mi madre era…. es descendiente directa de avatar Roku

- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Porque no creí que fuera importante – dijo antes de beber un poco de té

- Puede que lo sea – dijo Aang

- No me hace diferente a cualquier otro

- Tal vez si

- No lo creo…. Hay cosas de mis antepasados que no son muy claras

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Seguramente en Ba Sing Se supiste de la amistad de el señor del Fuego Sozin y avatar Roku

- Si, tuve una maestra encargada de que no lo olvidara

- Pero también sabrás que su amistad terminó cuando avatar Roku se negó a apoyar los planes expansionistas de mi bisabuelo

Aang hizo una afirmación

- Hay un rumor sobre la familia…mi tío jamás me dijo si era cierta o no, nunca tuve el valor de preguntársela mi padre…

- ¿rumor?

- Algunos han dicho que quizá el antiguo Señor del Fuego Sozin estuviera relacionado con el fin de avatar Roku

- ¡qué!

- jamás supe si había algo de cierto en eso , pero el verano pasado, cuando estuve de vuelta aquí traté de averiguarlo, fui a la tumba de mi bisabuelo, traté de leer el pergamino que colocaron al lado de sus cenizas

- ¿y?

El pergamino estaba quemado, probablemente nunca sabremos qué sucedió

- Pero al final sus familias se unieron – dijo Aang

- Sí, pero la duda persiste

- ¿de quién escuchaste ese rumor?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo…, después de la desaparición de mi madre

oooOooo

Mientras la abuela de Smellerbee terminaba de hacer la cena escuchó el suave rumor de un motor. Jin se asomó a la ventana y descubrió que Jet bajaba de una motocicleta negra con adornos azules.

- ¿Jet?

- Qué te parece esa preciosidad – dijo señalando la moto

- Peligrosa

- Me la prestó el tío de Lee

- ¿quién diablos es Lee? – dijo molesta

- Un viejo conocido que dejó la ciudad, vamos, debemos ir a tu casa cuanto antes

- Pero la abuela de….

- Es ahora o nunca, han relajado la vigilancia en tu casa

- ¡vigilan!

- Dai Li….no sé que tienes, pero lo quieren de vuelta

- Dame unos minutos , iré contigo

Jin corrió a avisar a Smellerbee, tomó una chamarra que le prestó la chica y corrió a la puerta. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que las cosas eran tal y como se las habían contado. Jet le extendió un casco, se lo acomodó y se internaron en las calles oscuras de Ba Sing Se.

oooOooo

Era de madrugada, el sol aun no salía y un par de personas habían llevado a un adormilado avatar y al príncipe Zuko por unos oscuros pasadizos. Aang se preguntaba por qué los habían levantado tan temprano, el maestro fuego trataba de ocultar un par de bostezos, no había dormido bien después de la conversación en el refectorio. La noche del maestro fuego había estado poblada de pesadillas donde recuerdos de su infancia y algunas imágenes del palacio de su abuelo danzaban por su mente. El sonido de la puerta que los llamaba para el examen lo salvó de ese mundo de pesadillas.

Aang notó que el hombre de la biblioteca los esperaba con una expresión neutral.

- Sean bienvenidos a este sagrado recinto

- Zuko y Aang hicieron un respetuoso saludo

- Realizarán un recorrido que han seguido cientos de maestros fuego antes que ustedes. deberán dejar este sitio portando el fuego sagrado que alimenta nuestra amada Universidad – dijo mostrando una caldera donde crepitaba el fuego, al abrir la puerta el calor los sorprendió –pasarán por las ruinas y deberán llevarlo frente a los grandes maestros

- ¿quiénes son los grandes maestros? – susurró Aang

- Si supiera te lo diría – murmuró Zuko

- ¿y por qué no creamos nuestro fuego?

- Porque estas flamas- dijo el hombre tomando un poco del fuego de las calderas – son sagradas

- …

- Al portarlas probarán que su entrenamiento fue bueno y sabremos son dignos de practicar el milenario arte del Fuego Control

- supongamos que soy muy joven – dijo Aang – que quizá me falten años de entrenamiento

- No hay pero que valga joven avatar

Zuko observaba fascinado la llama en su mano.

- Adelante, nos encontraremos al atardecer

- Si sobreviven para contarlo – dijo burlón el hombre del aeropuerto

oooOooo

La princesa Ursa sentía que la garganta le picaba y se cerraba. En la semana había notado que casi no podía pasar los alimentos, apenas si podía tomar un poco de agua y sus manos estaban heladas. Pensó que en todos esos años de ausencia _Xi- Feng_ había sido capaz de perfeccionar ese horrible método de tortura empleado desde los tiempos de Sozin. Cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Ozai , ella alzó orgullosa la cara y su mirada se clavó en él.

- ¿Me dirás dónde están Zuko y mi hermano?

- Nunca

- Ordenaré un día más en los congeladores, parece que no ha sido suficiente

- Podrás matarme de frío, pero por mí no sabrás nada

- Lo tendré en cuenta… - dijo riendo - por cierto, tu amada hija, si es que no la has olvidado se ha lanzado a una maravillosa empresa

- ¿Azula? – dijo confundida - ¿qué has hecho con ella?

- por su propia voluntad se ha ofrecido a superar la proeza que no superó Lu Ten.

Ursa palideció.

- ¡es solo una niña!

- ¿y eso qué?, tiene una mente brillante, es ambiciosa … una hija digna de su padre

- ¡Eres un monstruo!

- ¿sabes?, me lo dicen con frecuencia y no me molesta

Dicho esto, Ozai abandonó el lugar

- Otra semana más en los congeladores si se niega a hablar

- Como usted ordene – dijo el alcaide de la prisión

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

En cursivas pensamientos y recuerdos

Gracias a los que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leeer este fic, en especial a _**Kaylek**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**.R.S**_ (grax por el +fav) por sus amables comentarios, así como tmb a _**-Ha Ya**_ y a _**LainIwakura**_ . n_n

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XXXIX**

* * *

En el hangar de la Nación del Fuego, la princesa Azula se preparaba para abandonar una vez más la capital con destino a un punto que pocos conocían. Mai y Ty lee ya habían abordado la nave ultraligera que las llevaría a toda velocidad a un sitio arbolado cercano a la ciudad amurallada de Ba Sing Se.

- Azula

- Si padre

- ¿no es un escuadrón pequeño?

- Mi equipo de élite vendrá me apoyará en la misión encubierta, el resto esperará el momento oportuno, todo está planeado

- No quiero errores

- No los habrá , todo saldrá tal y como lo hemos planeado

- Una cosa más

- Si padre

- No quiero más de esos reportes de inteligencia que te vinculen con gente de la Tribu Agua

- Son solo rumores que aprovechan los de esa absurda serie…

- No quiero un escándalo como el de tu hermano y la campesina de la tribu agua

- Mis gustos son más refinados – dijo con una sonrisa – no te defraudaría de esa manera

- Eso espero

- Pero si no te molesta esta sugerencia padre mío, cancelaría ese horrible programa cuanto antes

- A la gente le encanta – dijo peinando su barba

- Me parece de mal gusto

- Para mantener el equilibrio debemos permitir que se expresen ciertos grupos inconformes, bien sabes que una de las máximas de tu abuelo eran que un buen político resiste esos ataques con dignidad

- Me falta mucho por aprender – dijo entre dientes

- Que tengas un buen viaje Azula, espero que regreses victoriosa a casa– dijo mientras le daba un frío abrazo y murmuraba a su oído – pero si fracasas querida, será mejor no regreses

Azula ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo.

- Regresaré padre – murmuró mientras observaba como Ozai se alejaba - y estarás muy orgulloso de mi

oooOooo

- Así que esta es tu habitación – dijo Jet observando a todos lados.

- Parece que si – dijo tomando una mochila y metiendo algunas mudas de ropas.

El sitio parecía abandonado salvo su habitación. Era como si esperaran que regresara, el resto de la casa estaba vacía, Jet lo había comprobado después de abrir con su juego de ganzúas todas las puertas que se lo permitieron.

- Escucho algo afuera

- No veo nada

- Tu sigue….iré a echar un vistazo

- ¿la motocicleta sigue ahí?

- si

Jin buscó bajo su cama y se encontró con una caja.

- ¿qué es esto?

Abrió la caja rápidamente y encontró un vale por un té que había caducado hace tiempo, fotografías de un chico que presumiblemente era un maestro fuego, un par de cartas, boletos del cine, un brazalete que tenía unas cuentas con las palabras: _I belive_, _I hope_, _I wish_, _I love_, _I dream_… observó el contenido de la caja, pero por más que lo intentaba no tenían algo en especial, solo nebuloso recuerdos que le parecían ajenos. Pensó que quizá más tarde recordaría porqué los había guardado con tanto celo, sacó de la caja las fotografías, la pulsera y el vale, los metió en su mochila. Tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez jamás regresaría a ese lugar.

- Hay movimientos extraños afuera, debemos irnos – dijo entrando sigilosamente

- tengo lo indispensable…

- Saldremos por la puerta de atrás

- Está bien – dijo Jin tomando un par de chamarras – estoy lista

- ¡vámonos! – dijo dándole la mano que Jin asió con fuerza

La chica castaña estaba un poco nerviosa, la noche era fría, no se veía luces en las casas vecinas. De pronto los perros ladraron y un hombre de verde con una linterna se acercó. Jet puso una mano en la pared a la altura de la cara de Jin y después se inclinó para besarla cuando el hombre alumbro el sitio.

- ¡no pueden estar en este sitio! – dijo con voz neutra

- Déjanos en paz viejo –dijo Jet mientras Jin se reponía de la impresión

- ¡vayan a otro lado!

- No es tu problema viejo

- No son horas para estar afuera – dijo el hombre de verde – dentro de poco darán el toque de queda y no pueden andar vagando por las calles

- Ya nos vamos – dijo secamente

- Que no los vuelva a ver por aquí

- vamos cariño – dijo poniéndole el casco a Jin y haciendo un gesto para que montara en la motocicleta.

Jin ignoró la insistente mirada del hombre de la linterna, se asió con fuerza al torso de Jet y susurró que era momento de dejar ese sitio, el chico encendió la motocicleta y en cuestión de segundos se internaron en las calles de Ba Sing Se antes de que el Dai Li que los había encontrado se decidiera a seguirlos.

oooOooo

Sokka. Katara Toph caminaban por las calles de una pequeña ciudad costera de la Nación del Fuego. ¿cómo habían conseguido ropa gratis?, bueno, _Sokka había dicho al lugar que fueres haz lo que vieres_, así que tomaron prestadas algunas prendas del primer tendedero que vieron y fingieron ser unos viajeros más que los que paseaban por la ciudad. Katara tuvo que deshacer su larga trenza para arreglar su peinado y guardó con mucho cuidado el collar de su madre.

Toph estaba incómoda con las sandalias, así que le hizo un par de arreglos para estar mas cerca de la tierra y Sokka observaba a todos con cierto recelo. Finalmente habían entrado a la Nación que era la cuna de todos los problemas, desde que tenía memoria, así que actuaba un poco exagerado. Se sentía responsable por su hermana y por Toph. Así que antes de saber cómo proceder debían acercarse un poco al enemigo.

Appa detestaba las cavernas, pero era una emergencia, no podían aparecer volando con un bisonte volador de la nada, así que lo habían dejado al lado de Momo, con la consigna de que en caso de cualquier cosa volara a buscarlos.

- Este sitio es….

- Deslumbrante – admitió Katara - este centro comercial es enorme

- Quizá deberíamos ir a algún restaurante, aquel de los escorpiones picantes parece un sitio interesante

- Muero de hambre, vamos

- Pero se supone que….

- Relájate _Sugar Queen_, no perdemos nada en mezclarnos con la gente para conocer un poco de sus costumbres

- Baja la mirada Toph – dijo de pronto Katara cuando notó que había mucha gente por el lugar

- ¿por qué?

- Te dijimos que te pusieras los lentes

- ¿para qué si no veo?

- Para disimular - dijo Katara en voz baja

- Mira que fue una buena inversión la de los lentes…

Una de las primeras cosas que habían hecho al llegar a la ciudad era buscar la forma de llamar menos la atención, además de las ropas sus ojos eran muy llamativos. Así que el guerrero lobo tuvo la genial idea de ir al centro comercial más cercano donde en un par de horas consiguió unos lentes de color gris para él para su hermana, porque la maestra tierra se negó terminantemente a comprar unos. Llegaron al local, pidieron una mesa y fueron tratados como cualquier otro grupo de comensales. La gente parecía animada.

- ¡ya extrañaba los ruidos de la civilización! – dijo Sokka encantado – tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, víveres, una café internet…

- Internet, internet….

- Baterías…. – dijo Toph – no olviden que necesitamos recargar nuestros celulares

- Necesito saber que ha sido de Suki….

- Estará en Kyoshi, no te preocupes – dijo Katara – hay cosas más importantes antes que ver tu correo, necesitamos un mapa de la zona…

La mesera llegó con tres órdenes de fideos, una orden extra grande de escorpiones fritos, varios tazones de arroz y carne en abundancia aderezada de una salsa picante que los chicos dieron cuenta en un dos por tres. Poco después decidieron reanudar su paseo por el centro comercial. De pronto se hizo silencio. Vieron pasar a un grupo de personas, Sokka alargó su cuello sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

- Oye, ¿qué pasa allá afuera? – le dijo al primero que vio

- ¿Qué no sabes?

- Saber que – dijo con una sonrisa

- Estamos grabando escenas para _Avatar The next brainless bender_

- ¿qué? – dijo Toph

- No son de aquí, verdad

- Yo no – dijo Toph antes de que Katara la pisara - ¡ouch!

- Eso explica qué no me reconocieran

- ¿debíamos? – dijo Toph y Katara le dio un codazo

- Y tú eres… - dijo Sokka

- mi nombre es Ha Jun e interpreto a SK

- ¿SK? – dijo Katara confundida

- El hermano de KT, del Clan Aqua

- …

- No parecen impresionadas – dijo decepcionado

- ¿deberíamos? – susurró Toph

- ¡esto es genial! – dijo Sokka haciéndose cargo de la situación - mis amigas están mudas de la impresión

Katara rodó los ojos y Toph hizo un gesto irritado. _Fanática, ¡ella! , ¡Ja!_

- ¿me darías tu autógrafo? – dijo Sokka

- ¡claro!, ¿para quien es el autógrafo?

- para Lee, Kwa Mei y Dung

- genial…

- Dung es nueva en la ciudad – Toph le sacó la lengua - ¿crees que podríamos conseguir los episodios anteriores del programa para que los vea? Toph pasó su mano frente a sus ojos y Katara discretamente hizo bloodbending para detenerla

- claro que si…. ¿sabes?, me caes bien, tengo unos minutos antes de seguir grabando, ¿les gustaría ver como graban el episodio?

- ¡claro! – dijo Sokka

- Síganme… en este momento deben de estar grabando las escenas de Meng y Tuk

ooooOooo

Suki sonrió.

Un grupo más que iba en el transbordador, sano y salvo, con los papeles en orden y un albergue asignado. La labor que les habían asignado se prolongaba, mientras más noticias había del avance de las tropas sobre los territorios del Reino Tierra más gente llegaba buscando cobijo tras las imponentes murallas de la ciudad.

Algunas de sus amigas seguían apoyando al siguiente grupo, tantos papeles para ingresar a la ciudad eran el principal problema, parecía que a las autoridades no les importaba si había mil o tres mil personas esperando pasar al otro lado de las murallas, lo importante era clasificarlos por estratos para enviarlos a los distintos círculos de la ciudad.

La mayoría sería enviada a los refugios de los últimos círculos, pero de vez en cuando aparecía algún personaje que venía huyendo con un pasaporte de sello dorado. Inmediatamente la actitud de las mujeres encargadas de revisar los papeles cambiaba, se deshacían en halagos y atenciones, pero que no dijeran que una pequeña familia había perdido sus papeles durante el camino, eran inflexibles y las familias tenían que hacer largas filas para tramitar un permiso para entrar a la ciudad.

Las guerreras Kyoshi conocían un poco los alrededores, alguna vez, antes de la guerra, habían acampado en esa zona un fin de semana y se habían divertido mucho. Sabía que había bayas y nueces en abundancia y como las filas no terminaban y había gente esperando quizá no sería mala idea conseguir algo que pudiera ayudar a alimentar a tanta gente que esperaba pacientemente que autorizaran sus papeles para poder ingresar a Ba Sing Se.

Ellas hacían lo que podían, pero a veces el trabajo las rebasaba y apenas si tenían tiempo de ir a descansar. Los primeros días se habían dado el lujo de tomar unos momentos de descanso, pero cuando se anunció de los primeros ataques en el suroeste la gente empezó a llegar en grandes caravanas, las noticias que llegaban a ellas eran las del noticiero de Ju Dee que por lo visto había redoblado esfuerzos para estar al día en el desarrollo del conflicto.

Se detuvo a observar el lugar antes de continuar. Quizá debería de tomar un tiempo en la noche para escribirle a su abuelo y decirle que tal vez se quedaría una o dos semanas más ahí. Además quería saber si Coco y sus amigas habían llegado con Foammy Guy a la Isla. No tenía noticias de ellos, pero esperaba que todo marchara bien.

A lo lejos vio a una pareja legar hasta el final de la caravana. Recordó a Sokka. No tenía idea donde se habría metido, solo esperaba que estuviera bien, él no le había enviado un solo mensaje, tal vez el viaje al Sur fuera largo y no pudiera enviarle un mensaje, así que no debía de preocuparse, ella confiaba en él y bueno, ella no le había dicho que se había quedado en Ba Sing Se, pero eso no importaba. Tan pronto disminuyeran las caravanas ella y sus amigas tomarían el transporte mas veloz a Isla Kyoshi y todo habría terminado.

Pensó que el guerrero lobo seguramente estaría en el sur con su abuela, enseñando sus nuevas habilidades en combate a esos alumnos de los que hablaba cuando se sentía nostálgico y extrañaba las regiones heladas. Por él sabía que la Tribu Agua solía ser muy pacífica y trataba de evitar a toda costa conflictos con las otras naciones, a ella no debería preocuparle que estuviera en medio del conflicto, no era su problema, además no tenían noticias de que los gélidos señores de los Polos estuvieran dispuestos a intervenir en la guerra, al menos no de momento.

oooOooo

Dos maestros fuego recorrían un largo y tortuoso camino en busca de las cuevas donde estaban los antiguos maestros. Aang marchaba preocupado y su llama era pequeña comparada con la de Zuko, que avanzaba con paso firme y se detenía constantemente para esperar a su compañero. La idea de llevar las flamas sagradas había parecido sencilla al principio, solo que los examinadores habían olvidado mencionar que las ruinas por las que tenían que pasar estaban llenas de trampas.

En lo que unos pasaban un examen, otros hacían corajes al ver las escenas del Show. Katara lamentaba que no hubiera luna llena porque estaba tentada a hacer bloodbending con los creadores. No solo la habían puesto como una _femme fatal_, sino que parecía que a su personaje le faltaban un par de tornillos. Sokka se lo tomaba a la ligera y de hecho hasta estaba colaborando con el actor que interpretaba a SK para que utilizara chistes que irían de acuerdo con su personaje. Toph no decía nada, a ella la interpretaba un chico , el tal Tuk, y francamente lo que hiciera el actor no le importaba, porque no era ella.

Ty Lee escribía una larga carta. No podía enviar un correo electrónico desde el globo y no le había escrito a Haru en muchos días. La única forma de tener noticias era enviando un halcón lagarto. Hizo creer a Mai y a Azula que haría unos ejercicios de Yoga para limpiar su aura , Mai dijo que iría a practicar tiro al blanco con un par de posters del absurdo programa que habían visto y Azula parecía muy concentrada en unos papeles que había recibido de su padre, la verdad es que la princesa no le prestó mucha atención y se la pasaba hablando sola frente a los mapas mientras jugaba nerviosamente con una pulsera de cuentas rojas.

Mientras tanto el general retirado Iroh había dejado atrás la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, debía de llegar cuanto antes al sitio de reunión con el miembro más joven de la Sociedad antes de partir de nuevo a buscar a otros miembros para que lo apoyaran. Nadie había dicho que reunir a los miembros de su grupo fuera fácil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

A las afueras de Gao Ling la tía Wu observaba el cielo. Hace días habían dejado de pasar las naves que iban a la Nación del Fuego y ahora las nubes le anunciaban que se acercaban tiempos difíciles. Meng la seguía con un libro de interpretaciones y observaba preocupada el horizonte anaranjado cubierto de nubes que parecían ovejas-koala.

oooOooo

Teo y su padre llegaron al atardecer a la villa de Haru. En el sitio la gente se preparaba, acababan de llegar noticias de que se acercaba una flota de gente de la Nación del Fuego. Sería la segunda vez que defenderían su villa, desde que el invierno pasado expulsó a un grupo de colonos de la Nación del Fuego que se había asentado en la zona con la intención de explotar las minas de carbón. La llegada del maquinista a la pequeña villa hizo que la gente se sintiera un poco mejor, sobre todo cuando anunció que venía a apoyar al grupo de Tyro en la defensa.

La madre de Haru estaba preocupada, las cosas se complicaban y las noticias que les llegaron de la edición en línea de _La Flama del Oeste_ se rumoraba que la flota vendría acompañada de algunos globos, el padre de Teo estaba preocupado, tenía que hallar una forma de contrarrestar su propio invento y se encerró en su habitación para tratar de imaginar alguna forma de contraatacar al enemigo.

Al caer la noche las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños fueron enviados a unos refugios de piedra, los combatientes habían tomado previsiones, Ba Sing Se quedaba lejos y en caso de que las cosas se pusieran mal contarían con un par de jóvenes maestros tierra que tenían la orden de evacuar a la gente en caso de que las tropas de la Nación del Fuego apresaran o acabaran con los defensores.

Las primeras ráfagas de fuego cayeron sobre la villa al salir el sol al día siguiente. Grandes bolas de fuego se incrustaron en las murallas que habían construido para proteger las entradas. Algunas de las torres que habían construido en los días previos estallaron en mil pedazos. Los maestros tierra no se quedaron atrás, subieron muros, lanzaron rocas e hicieron daño a algunas de las naves, se defendieron valientemente, como solo los maestros tierra saben hacerlo. Los problemas empezaron cuando llegaron los globos rojos de la insignia negra.

Esa día llovió fuego.

oooOooo

Hakkoda observaba impaciente el horizonte. Pakku parecía demasiado tranquilo y las noticias que les llegaron del la villa de Tyro lo decidieron a actuar. Si caía la villa no habría forma de detener el paso de las naves de la Nación del Fuego hacia el sur.

- Sabes que no podemos tomar la decisión de forma unilateral – decía Bato

- Es una emergencia, no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos solos – dijo Hakkoda

- Pero el maestro Pakku dijo que esperáramos

- No podemos

- Si los ayudamos la Tribu estará en Guerra, no solo nosotros, irán contra Norte y Sur sin importar que hace años nos consideramos independientes de su gobierno

- Si tardamos un poco mas solo encontraremos cenizas, estoy seguro que Arnook lo entenderá

- ¿partiremos al anochecer?

- Si, no esperaremos a Pakku, es momento de actuar no de esperar las señales de la luna

oooOooo

La reportera estrella de Ba Sing Se TV, Ju Dee repasaba el guión del próximo noticiero que empezaría en menos de quince minutos. A su maquillaje solamente le faltarían unos retoques y todo estaría listo para dar las noticias. El rey daría un baile para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bosco. Se le aseguraría a la población que todo estaba en perfecto orden, que las murallas nunca habían sido tan seguras como en esos momentos y…. Un sonido la distrajo. Venía de afuera de su camerino. Como buena reportera se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y escuchó con atención.

- Mi señor Long Feng –dijo un Dai Li

- Que sucede

- Tenemos informes de que la chica ha sido vista

- ¿100% seguros?

- Uno de nuestros agentes nos dio las placas de una motocicleta

- ¿tienen el registro?

- Está nombre de Sozin Zuko, nuestros informantes no saben si abandonó la ciudad, lo único seguro es que no se fue con su hermana

- Interesante…. Muy interesante – dijo Long Feng

- Y tenemos a dos mujeres que exigen la recompensa por la información de su paradero exacto

- Primero asegúrense de que es correcta

- Todo parece indicar que no mienten, dicen que vieron a la chica en una casa del cuarto círculo de la ciudad…

- Debe de estar con alguien que la protege… dispongan los arreglos necesarios, tendré que ir por ella si es preciso, con un poco de suerte tendríamos un importante rehén en nuestras manos, ya imagino la cara del Señor del Fuego cuando sepa que tenemos a su hijo…

- ¿qué haremos con la chica

- es nuestro mejor modelo de Ju Dee perfeccionado y no lo podemos dejar ir

- Mi señor

- Si – dijo irritado

- ¿qué hacemos con las mujeres?

- Invítenlas a pasar unos días a Lago Laogai, creo que quedaran más que encantadas

- Como ordene – dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

_¿__Modelo corregido de Ju Dee?_ , pensó con temor la reportera. _¿Acaso piensan sustituirme después de todo lo que he hecho por este canal?, ¿he envejecido tan pronto?, ¿no sonrío lo suficiente?... No es justo, me he esforzado por años en ser la mejor comunicadora de la ciudad y así me pagan…. Ya me extrañaba la convocatoria de Long Feng, todo esto era una trampa…._

La puerta sonó. Ella corrió hasta su asiento y fingió que repasaba el guión una vez más.

- Ju Dee – dijo Long Feng

- ¿sí?

- Como bien sabes hoy se celebra la fiesta de su majestad, ha surgido un imprevisto, es posible que llegue un poco más tarde y necesito que tomes mi lugar en la recepción

- Será un honor – dijo la reportera

- Recuerda que al rey le encanta ver tu noticiero, no me falles Ju Dee

- De ninguna manera

- Cuento con la mejor reportera de Ba Sing Se TV

Ju Dee utilizó su característica sonrisa hasta que Long Feng dejó el camerino. Después el espejo del lugar le devolvió el reflejo de una mujer preocupada. Su celular sonó con insistencia, observó desconcertada el número. Hace semanas que no recibía noticias, así que contestó de inmediato.

- Mi información era cierta según lo has podido comprobar

- pero...

- Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes

Ju Dee guardó silencio.

- ¿cuento contigo Ju Dee?

- Cuente conmigo

- Nos veremos en dos días, yo te buscaré

- De acuerdo

- Ni una palabra de esto a alguien , recuerda que cualquier cosa extraña tu carrera termina y tus seres queridos sufrían de forma lenta y horrorosa

- Descuide soy como una roca

- Eso espero – dicho esto colgó. Ju Dee cerró los ojos. Ba Sing Se era un infierno.

oooOooo

June aplastó otra colilla de cigarro. El sitio no era tan malo, pero se estaba cansando de esperar, nadie la hacía esperar y salía bien librado. Procuró distraerse un momento apostando con algunos de los parroquianos de la taberna, era una forma rápida de hacer dinero, se confiaban mucho pensando que una mujer no sería capaz de derrotarlos al jugar a las vencidas.

Tan entretenida estaba que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que su contacto entró en el lugar. El hombre iba vestido de civil, pero por más que trató de pasar desapercibido su estampa hacía que las personas que estaban cerca de él se alejaran respetuosamente June pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que él se sentó en medio de la batalla. Una montaña de relucientes piezas de oro descansaba a su lado, su contacto la miró con reprobación.

- Ah, eres tú….

- Siento el retraso

- En unos momentos estaré a tu lado

June movió su brazo y dobló la mano de su contrincante, que molesto arrojó tres piezas mas al montó de la mujer.

- Así que los antiguos vicios afloran

- Yo no le doy ese nombre, mas bien lo llamo una forma de hacer dinero fácil – dio mientras mordía las últimas piezas que había recibido para comprobar que eran auténticas

- ¿podemos ir afuera?

- Está bien – dijo guardando las piezas de oro

Dejaron atrás la taberna con su humo, ruidos. Afuera Nayla esperaba atada a un árbol, frente a ella un gran lagarto de color azul con cabeza pequeña que se alimentaba de los arbustos del lugar. Jun pensó que era de una buena raza, sabía lo veloz y útil que podía ser, eso solo significaba algo: una emergencia, de lo contrario él no estaría ahí.

- Tiempo sin vernos Pian Dao

- No mucho, pero veo que te adaptas bien a los nuevos tiempos

- Tu sabes….te adaptas o desapareces – dijo sacando su espejo para retocar su maquillaje

- Tengo noticias del Norte Parece que no son buenas

- Los chicos cambiaron la ruta

-¡cómo que la cambiaron!

- Sabemos que entraron a la Nación del Fuego antes de lo esperado

- Adivino, iniciativa de la Tribu Agua

- Eso parece…

- Los hijos de Hakkoda son todo un caso – dijo cerrando su espejo

Necesitamos que seas nuestra mensajera, este es un asunto delicado, Jeong Jeong ha dejado atrás su escondite, él no podía regresar antes a la NF y se está exponiendo mucho, Bumi estará haciendo tiempo en Omashu para distraer a las tropas invasoras…

- ¿a dónde me enviarán?

- Al sur, debes buscar al maestro Pakku y darle este mensaje – dijo dándole un pequeño rollo lacrado que ella guardó inmediatamente

- ¿el viejo arrogante finalmente está en el sur?

- si

- Apuesto que no se alegrará mucho de verme - después murmuró - es un viaje peligroso para Nayla

- Si quieres mi montura…

- No , está bien, no me separaré de ella– dijo acercándose a su montura – creo que debo partir cuanto antes

- Buen viaje June

- espero que volvamos a vernos

- quizá algún día podamos compartir una taza de té

- me encantaría

- eso sí, ve ahorrando, porque quiero probar el mejor té de las cuatro naciones

- Pian Dao sonrió.

- Vamos Nyla, debemos llevar un mensaje a un viejo sarcástico cuanto antes

June desapareció rápidamente. Pian Dao se acercó a su montura, la acarició, el animal se inclinó para que el jinete subiera a la silla de montar. Era una apacible tarde en el reino Tierra, pronto avanzaría la armada de la nación del fuego sobre el lugar, espoleó ligeramente a lagarto y tomó el camino opuesto a la dirección de June, tenía que informar al resto de los miembros de su región, la situación se complicaba.

oooOooo

Kuei aparentemente jugaba con Bosco le anunciaron que Long Feng pedía una audiencia urgente con él. El rey frunció el ceño, lo habían interrumpido en un importante momento, estaba a punto de tomar unas muestras de los cabellos de su oso para que en un futuro, en caso desafortunado que pudiera desaparecer, tuviera oportunidad de clonarlo. Suspiró. Bosco gruñó, su amigo se aburría de estar confinado en casa, pero había sido cosa de Long Feng, su consejero mas leal en todo el Reino Tierra.

Con una palmada aparecieron tres servidores que inmediatamente le pusieron sus atuendos regios. El se presentó en la pequeña salita de audiencias con una expresión amable. Tenía muchas preguntas para su consejero, había escuchado muchos ruidos que provenían más allá de palacio, otros consejeros habían votado pro que no viera la televisión, ni revistas ni computadoras cerca, decían que le harían daño y afectarían su delicado estado de salud.

Kuei no les creía eso de la salud, pero se aburría. Todo era más divertido cuando podía dar clases de biología y era tratado como cualquier mortal en el Colegio Omashu, el cual inesperadamente había cerrado, Long Feng había dicho que Bumi había ido llamado urgentemente a sus tierras y que era probable que no regresara, pero que él tenía a su disposición la biblioteca de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se y el laboratorio que habían construido hace un par de años debajo de sus habitaciones.

- Long Feng…. Qué bueno que te veo

- Mi señor – dijo postrándose

- He escuchado que la ciudad ha estado particularmente escandalosa estos días

- Resolveremos ese problema a la brevedad posible

- Eso espero

- ¿qué sucede?

- Esta noche tiene una recepción

- No iré

- Pero mi señor… la gente espera su asistencia

- Bosco irá en mi lugar, el pobre se aburre….´porque esta noche no puedo, caerá una lluvia de estrellas y quiero observarlas desde...

- Pero alteza, su presencia es necesaria, la gente de la nobleza se quejará

- Siempre se queja – dijo enfadado – haga lo que haga siempre se quejan

- Pero es parte de sus obligaciones como rey

- Si…. es en estos días que hubiera preferido nacer como un humilde habitante del Reino Tierra

- ¡pero cómo dice eso mi señor!

- Si, son tonterías…. Extraño dar clases con esos chicos rebeldes…

- Eso tendrá que esperar, la gente esta extraña en estos días

- ¿por qué?

- Porque están impacientes por la celebración de la el festival de las Murallas, este año habrá más gente que antes

- Qué curioso…. No veo mucho que celebrar, las tropas de la Nación de Fuego se retiraron, no los vencimos… al menos eso narran las crónicas de tiempos de mi abuelo

- Pero la gente cree que se debió al valor de los soldados que expulsamos a enemigo de la ciudad

- Si…. olvidaba que nuestro pueblo padece ese extraño mal y no recuerda cómo sucedieron las cosas

- Seguimos investigando alteza, algún día acabaremos con esa enfermedad

- Llevas años diciéndolo

- Pronto hallaremos la cura

- Está bien ya que has resultado tan elocuente , dejaré pasar la lluvia de estrellas y acudiré con Bosco a la fiesta

- La gente se alegrará mucho alteza – dijo Long Feng muy sonriente – la gente lo adora y ese gesto le atraerá mas simpatías

oooOooo

A Katara y a Toph les costó un poco recordarle a Sokka que debían de seguir su camino. Appa los recibió un poco sentido, no le tenía aprecio a los espacios cerrados y Momo estaba muy inquieto. La verdad es que pasar un tiempo con los del _cast_ había sido una experiencia peculiar, e incluso Sokka iba a aparece como extra en el capítulo que habían grabado y así iba a conseguido algunas piezas de oro para el camino, pero había olvidado por completo que quería enviar un mensaje a Suki hasta que fue muy tarde. Dejaron el sitio al anochecer, aprovechando el paso de un conjunto de nubes que el viento arrastraba al occidente.

Mientras tanto Azula repasaba los planes que tenía en su camarote. Había recibido informes recientes y se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Definitivamente la suerte le sonreía, solo faltaban las noticias de Lo y Li , pensó mientras jugaba inconscientemente con la pulsera de cuentas rojas.

Al atardecer dos maestros fuego se enfrentaron al examen más inesperado, Zuko pudo observar con sus propios ojos a los legendarios maestros de su disciplina, dos dragones que celosamente cuidaban los guerreros del Sol, auténticos fundadores de la Universidad de la media Luna, que se ocultaban de las intrigas de la Nación del Fuego tratando de aparentar ser una escuela más en las Cuatro Naciones.

Aang estaba gratamente sorprendido, aprendió una valiosa lección sobre la importancia de convertirse en un maestro fuego. Fueron conducidos con entusiasmo del rector del lugar a una embarcación que los llevaría de vuelta al edificio principal. Los resultados del examen de Zuko estarían listos en tres días, así que podían pasar un tiempo recorriendo las instalaciones, todo marchaba bien hasta la hora de la cena. Un hombre de aspecto peculiar y largas barbas se presentó en el comedor, traía un mensaje urgente para Aang.

oooOooo

Jet había esquivado a Jin desde que la había dejado en casa de Smellerbee. La había llevado a la casa y se había despedido de ella como si nada hubiera pasado dejándola sumamente confundida. Ella trató de no pensar en el incidente tratando de recordar quién era el chico de las fotografías, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente estaba en blanco y los chicos parecían poco interesados en decir de quien se trataba.

Longshot fue el que finalmente le prestó su computadora y le enseñó un sitio donde se hablaba de ese chico. Así se enteró que se trataba del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pero el saberlo tampoco le ayudó mucho. El chico le enseñó un borrador de la investigación que él y ella habían hecho sobre la familia real de la Nación de fuego, pero tampoco pudo recordar nada.

Duque trató de ayudarla haciendo muchas preguntas que ella no podía responder. Recordaba nebulosamente a sus padres, no sabía por qué conservaba un vale de té que había caducado, pero se enteró un poco del pasado de Jet. Supo que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un escuadrón de la NF que arrasó con su villa, el sobrevivió con unas gentes que lo llevaron al bosque, le habló de los orígenes de los _Freedom Fighters_ , de un extraño incidente de unas trampas y unos momos que terminó cuando lo enviaron con unos parientes lejanos a Ba Sig Se .

Algunos detalles de su estadía en el colegio Omashu, problemas con los chicos, algunas anécdotas relacionadas con una chica de la Tribu Agua y con otra de la Nación del Fuego que lo cambiaron para siempre. Jin lo escuchó pacientemente, era el más pequeño y el que más información le había dado sobre el grupo. Por la tarde ayudó a Smellerbee a hacer comida y cena. Finalmente, al anochecer, Jet se presentó en la casa, venía con Pipsqueak y se veía un poco agitado.

- Tengo malas noticias

- Que tan malas – inquirió Smell

- Duque

- Si

- Ve por tus cosas, esta noche dejas la ciudad

- ¡qué!

- No es un sitio seguro, debes ir con Pipsqueak

- ¡Pero no quiero!

- No es que quieras o no, necesito que vayas inmediatamente a Kyoshi

- ¿a Kyoshi?, eso está muy lejos

- Esta noche zarpa un barco, deben ir a la Isla y buscar a Suki y a sus amigas

- ¿por qué?

- Tienen que llevarles un mensaje

- ¿cuál mensaje?

- Pipsqueak lo lleva

- Pero….

- Hazlo por nosotros pequeño

- ¡Pero no me quiero ir! – dijo corriendo a abrazarlo

- Debes hacerlo Duque….considéralo una de las pruebas de los Freedom Fighters

- ¿pero y tú?

- me quedaré con los chicos para resolver un pequeño problema, los alcanzaremos en unas semanas

- ¡es en serio!

- Lo prometo – lo observó bien como si quisiera guardar cada detalle del pequeño en su memoria – vamos….debes moverte rápido, Pipsqueak, ayúdale

- Si jefe

- Salgan por la puerta lateral, es la más segura

Esperaron unos minutos a que los dos chicos empacaran, se despidieran cuando jet estuvo seguro de que se hallaban lejos se dejó caer en la sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? – preguntó Smellerbee

- Estamos rodeados

- ¡qué! – dijo Jin

Afuera hay Dai Li vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, al parecer alguien informó que había visto entrar a Jin. Los vecinos de las otras casas no han regresado, no se escuchan ruidos por las calles y Pipsqueak pondrá a salvo a Duque llevándolo a Kyoshi

- El pasaje es caro – dijo Smellerbee

- Irán como polizontes – dijo Jet

- eso supuse - dijo Smellerbee

- No había ningún mensaje, ¿verdad? – dijo Jin

- solo fue una excusa para que no hiciera más preguntas

- ¡por qué lo hiciste!

- Es un niño, ¿tú lo pondrías en peligro?

- No

- ¿qué haremos nosotros? – dijo Smellerbee

- Ustedes dos me ayudaran a crear una distracción, yo trataré de llevar a Jin a la salida de la ciudad

- ¡qué!

- Debo llevarte a un sitio seguro…no podemos contar con ayuda del viejo, porque dejó la ciudad

- ¿el viejo? – dijo Jin

- El tío de Lee abandonó la ciudad después de darme la moto, fui a buscarlo, el apartamento estaba vacío

- Haremos lo que nos ordenes jefe

- Necesitamos cinco minutos de ventaja, la motocicleta está a unas calles de aquí, la oculté en la antigua cada de té de la maestra Wu

- Perfecto

- En caso de que algo salga mal vayan por la motocicleta y abandonen Ba Sing Se – dijo el Jet

- Despreocúpate, será un juego de niños – dijo Smellerbee - vamos Longshot, creo que tengo una reserva de bombas de humo y parte de lo que empleamos la ocasión que pintamos de verde a Long Feng , creo que todavía nos pueden servir…

- El chico siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba.

- Jet…. Yo quería

- Necesito que hagas de nuevo tus maletas

- Si, pero….

- Corre, el tiempo se agota y debemos movernos rápido

- Está bien….

Jin subió a la habitación que le habían asignado. Tomó a toda prisa las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo. Pero los ataques empezaron antes de tiempo. La casa se cimbró en varias ocasiones, las puertas y las ventanas crujieron. Smellerbee y Longshot lanzaron algunas de las bombas de humo, pero los ataques venían de todos lados. Las casas vecinas tenían las luces apagadas. Estaba solos.

Jet llegó por ella y la sacó a rastras por una de las ventanas del jardín mientras los otros chicos hacían creer a los Dai Li que estaban afuera que intentaban tomar otro camino. De nada les sirvieron las bombas de humo y las bromas que eran tan efectivas en el Colegio Ba Sing Se. Jet la ayudó a saltar la cerca y corrieron entre las sombras al café abandonado. A medio camino aparecieron un grupo de Dai Li que intentaron detenerlos, lanzaron rocas y Jet tuvo que sacar sus ganchos para esquivarlas, Jin corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al final de la calle apareció la silueta de Long Feng.

- Si se rinden ahora perdonaré la vida de sus amigos – dijo señalando a Smellerbee y Longshot que habían sido capturados en piedra.

- ¡No te daré a Jin! – dijo Jet

- Si no lo haces morirá – dijo haciendo una señal para que las formaciones de piedra donde estaban capturados sus amigos se cerraran aun mas.

- Alto, , ¡no les hagan daño!, iré con ustedes– dijo Jin

- ¡no! – gritó Jet

- Es lo mejor – dijo Jin – son sus vidas por la mia

- Sabía que eres una chica lista

- No puedes, no debes… - dijo mirándola desesperado

- Ella se volvió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y deslizó algo en su mano, después caminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Long feng y su grupo de Dai Li.

- libéralos…. ellos no tienen la culpa

- Cuando estés de nuestro lado los liberaré

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver, escapé sola

- Que noble de tu parte… echarte la culpa

Los Dai Li dejaron a Longshot y Smellerbee, las órdenes de Long Feng eran claras, la chica debía de regresar, era la obra maestra de Long Feng. Jet estaba furioso, se sentía impotente con sus dos ganchos colgando en sus brazos. Cuando ella iba a medio camino entre Jet y los Dai Li sintió como la tierra vibraba bajo sus pies. Después todo fue en cámara lenta, Jet corrió, la empujó y fue alcanzado por el impacto del ataque de Long Feng. La chica se volvió, gritó, él cayó lentamente, Jin corrió a su lado, Long Feng sonrió.

- Jin… - dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor

- No hables Jet – dijo arrodillándose a su lado

- ¿sabes Jin?, _creo que en el fondo estaba un poco enamorado de ti_

- ¡¡¡¡Jet!!!! – exclamó cuando cerró los ojos

- Traigan a la chica – dijo Long Feng a sus hombres mientras se daba la vuelta

- ¡Lo prometiste!, ¡dijiste que no le harías daño!

Long Feng no siquiera se volteó, entró al carro que esperaba del otro lado de la calle. El cochero le abrió, escuchó algunos gritos sollozos y lamentos, finalmente un par de Dai Li llevaron a la chica con las manos atadas con dos piezas de roca.

- ¡mentiroso! – le gritó

- No te preocupes querida, dentro de unos minutos habrás olvidado todo esto…

- ¡yo no quiero olvidar!, ¡no podré!, ¡está muerto por tu culpa!

- Corrección querida niña, fue tu culpa

- ¡no es cierto!

- suplantó a un Dai Li, te ayudó a escapar, era un problema constante en el Colegio, el mal ejemplo, el que sembraba el caos ¿y qué haces cuando estas frente a un problema?

- Lo resuelves – dijo sollozando

- No querida, lo eliminas, fin de problema

* * *

_Sr C. Turner_: debo admitir que la frase es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar n_n

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque conocer su opinión ayuda a la elaboración de este fic. n_n

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Gracias a los que sigue a este fic ya llegamos al 40!!! n_n wiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Agradezco los amables comentarios de _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**Heart ILZ**_, _**.R.S**_, _**Kaylek**_ , así como tmb a _**Lain Ameirani**_ , _**Antux**_ y _**BlueEyesPrincess **_

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XL**

* * *

Aang se extrañó que el desconocido hubiera pedido verlo en los jardines. Caminó con paso inseguro, noticias, noticias, era lo que pedía desde su precipitada salida de Ba Sing Se. Se desconcertó un poco al ver a un hombre mayor, con túnica anaranjada y expresión afable que meditaba en el jardín. Parecía un maestro aire, pero no tenía flechas, quizá un nómada. Abrió los ojos, grises como el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

- Hola… soy Aang

- Mucho gusto Aang , mi nombre es Pathik, Gurú Pathik

- ¿nos hemos visto antes?

El hombre sonrió.

- No estoy muy seguro, no lo sé, tal vez en otra vida – dijo sonriendo

- Si… es probable - hizo una pausa - me dijeron que traía noticias para mí, nadie me quiere decir que sucede afuera de la Isla, ¿cómo sé que no es una trampa?

- Fui amigo de Gyatso desde que era un niño , cuando él dio muestra de sus habilidades como posible maestro aire nos separaron – dijo haciendo una pausa - pero con los años nos reencontramos y reanudamos nuestra vieja amistad

- ¿cómo sé que no miente?

- No podría mentirle al avatar

- …. - Aang guardó silencio. El hombre parecía sincero.

- Esto… - dijo sacando un paquete - … es para ti

- ¿para mí?

- Lo siento mucho

- ¡qué!– dijo el maestro aire perdiendo el color

- Aang desenvolvió la tela y se encontró con el emblema de madera que portaba Gyatso.

- No es cierto, ¡no puede estar muerto!

- Lo siento mucho joven avatar, él y todos los monjes del templo aire del sur perecieron

- ¡no!

- Alguien los traicionó…dio la posición al enemigo y naves de insignia roja arrasaron con los templos que aún quedaban en pie al mismo tiempo

- ¡no es cierto! – dijo dejando caer la tela anaranjada y tomando con fuerza el emblema de madera, entonces le dio la vuelta y notó que estaba quemado

- Peleó como un valiente, jamás reveló tu ubicación

- ¿entonces como me encontró?

- los miembros lo sabíamos

- ¡miembros de qué!, ¡no entiendo nada!

- Me enviaron a confirmar las noticias, llegué muy tarde, las naves de la Nación del Fuego se habían ido, todo estaba quemado…esto fue lo único que quedó de Gyatso – dijo observando el emblema y recordando la imagen del cadáver carbonizado de su amigo rodeado de cuerpos de maestros fuego, pero eso era algo que e avatar quizá debía de ignorar.

Las lágrimas corrían de las mejillas de Aang. De pronto sus tatuajes brillaron, el aire empezó a girar con fuerza, el agua del mar se estrelló con fuerza en las costas de la Isla y las rocas crujieron… Los hombres de la Universidad se precipitaron a los refugios que usaban para resguardarse en tiempo de huracanes, el príncipe Zuko abandonó lo que hacía y se precipitó al exterior, debía de encontrar al avatar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

oooOooo

Siento que mi corazón late a toda prisa. Cuento los días horas, minutos y segundos para volver a ver sus cabellos negros, su piel pálida y su cicatriz. Quiero abrazarlo, quiero que acaricie mis cabellos y que susurre que todo va a estar bien, que esto es un caos, que podrá parecen una pesadilla sin sentido, pero que todo esto va a pasar y que vamos a regresar como si nada al colegio Omashu, que pasaremos los últimos días, que haremos los exámenes…. Que….

Muerdo mis labios.

Tengo un presentimiento. Y no es cualquier presentimiento sino un muy mal presentimiento desde que dejamos la última Isla. El clima se ha vuelto cambiante, encontramos nubes grises en el camino, pero los pobladores dicen que por aquí casi no llueve, y sé que sonará trillado, pero juro que lo siento en el aire, en el agua…hasta puedo jurar que Toph y Sokka lo presienten pero no lo dicen.

Entonces de pronto un resplandor azul surge en la noche. No soy la única que lo nota, mi hermano se vuelve preocupado, Momo da un giro alrededor de nosotros y se aleja en dirección del resplandor a toda velocidad, algo está mal, muy pero muy mal. Debe de ser Aang, debe de estar furioso, seguramente ya se enteró de la noticia y no hay nadie cerca para detener su furia.

- Agárrense fuerte – dice Sokka – iremos al sitio del resplandor

- ¿cuál resplandor?- dice Toph

- No pasa nada – digo nerviosa

- ¡_Sugar Queen_ no soy tonta!

- Sé que no lo eres….

- ¡habla!

- Cree que es Aang – dice Sokka

- ¿dónde?

- Es decir, el que emite el resplandor es Aang y debemos llegar antes de que alguien más lo note - dice Katara

- Appa , _yip yip_ – dice Sokka mientras aceleramos al sitio del resplandor

oooOooo

No sé cuantas horas llevo aquí, no sé si han sido muchas o pocas. Regresamos a la escuela y no a las instalaciones de Ba Sing Se TV. Debería de estar vacía, muchos se fueron desde la declaración de guerra, pero no, el sitio está vivo, no hay alumnos, ahora todo lo que pasa de un lado a otro son jóvenes Dai Li que esconden sus miradas bajo esos sombreros que parecen zetas y sonrientes Ju Dee todas parecidas, con los mismos vestidos, los mismos tocados, como si hubieran sido producidas en serie. Esto es el infierno.

Una luz dorada, el fuego arde en la lámpara. Se supone que esa luz debe tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir mejor, por eso pasa una y otra vez frente a mi pero la verdad es que es inútil, por más que pasen su luz no podré olvidar nada de lo que he pasado, es que nada volverá a ser igual.

- _Tu nombre es Ju Dee… y estas feliz por haber sido seleccionada para servir al reino Tierra_…. – decía la voz monótona al otro lado de la lámpara.

Jin intenta acabar con la mordaza que le pusieron. Lleva horas escuchando a ese hombre de la lámpara, pero ella no olvida, ella no puede hacerlo, todo fue por culpa de Long feng , Jet está muerto por su culpa y no sabe la suerte que han corrido los demás. Espera que estén con vida, que el líder de los _freedom fighters_ solo haya sufrido un desmayo. Pero en el fondo sabe que solo se intenta convencer de que no está muerto para no sentir el peso de la culpa.

- … _tu misión es servir en esta maravillosa ciudad, todo lo que haces o no haces es por un bien mayor, por el bien de las gentes de Ba Sing Se y el Reino Tierra_….

Pareciera que Long Feng olvidó un detalle, que es la versión corregida y aumentada de Ju Dee, que ella a diferencia de todas las que han pasado por ahí recuerda. Y el recordar le hace odiar más a la ciudad de murallas y secretos, al reino y al dirigente que mantiene en el engaño a la población mientras afuera todo es un caos….afuera, también adentro, los últimos círculos de la se llenan de gente que pide refugio y ayuda…

- …_Recuerda que es un gran honor el servir al rey de la más gloriosa de las naciones_…

Un rey que ignora lo que pasa en su país no merece gobernar. Se dice. Está casi segura de que Long Feng controla todo, porque el rey nunca aparece, hasta en las revistas y televisión e internet siempre aparece oculto en su palanquín. Ella debe de hacer algo, pero debe pensar en algo, que pronto empezará a soñar con esa luz y las palabras…

- …. _Nuestro propósito es preservar la herencia cultural de Ba Sing Se y todo lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer es por el bien de nuestro reino…._

Pasa una vez más la lámpara frente a ella.

Sus ojos se iluminan. Bien, si quieren creer que ella es la versión corregida y aumentada de Ju Dee, tal vez no sea tan malo hacerles creer eso. Esta sola, no tiene aliados, no puede hacer mucho, pero lo que hará está segura que lo poco que haga será decisivo, lo que hará será recordado por generaciones. Puede que tome unas horas, días o meses, ella no dejará que la muerta de Jet sea en vano, y Long Feng pagará muy caro lo que ha hecho y no descansará hasta ver que ha caído y no se levantará más.

- _Tu nombre es Ju Dee… y estas feliz por haber sido seleccionada para servir al reino Tierra_….

- Mi nombre es Ju Dee y estoy feliz de servir al reino Tierra – murmura cansada mientras la lámpara dorada pasa una vez más frente a sus ojos irritados

- ha sido suficiente por hoy – dice el hombre que maneja la máquina

- Mañana seguiremos con el proceso de reeducación – dice la chica que antes solía llamarse estrella

- Vamos Ju Dee… , es hora de descansar

- Long Feng estará encantado de saber que pronto todo será como siempre quiso que fuera

oooOooo

Todo está negro, no me puedo levantar, no sé donde estoy, pero no veo más allá de mi nariz. No estoy muerta, si estuviera muerta seguramente no sentiría esa punzada en el costado, algo me dice que me salvé por un poco. Recuerdo un giro, cabello oscuro, mi espada, un relámpago azul que me cegó y después nada.

Nada.

Hago un recuento. Reconozco las voces a mi alrededor, las otras guerreras Kyoshi, estábamos recogiendo bayas, era nuestro penúltimo día antes de regresar a casa. Entonces aparecieron ellas montados en unos horribles lagartos. Se suponía que se habían ido hace días, habían sido la noticia central de Ju Dee por días…. Ahora que lo pienso era sospechoso, pero estaba tan ocupada en otras cosas que no lo noté. Se suponía que las tropas enemigas estaban lejos, las noticias… entonces entendí que las noticias eran falsas.

Nos defendimos. Recuerdo que sacamos nuestras armas, nos acomodamos en posición de tortuga e intentamos acabar con ellas. De nuevo fallamos, como en aquella ocasión que nos enfrentamos en Omashu: dagas, agilidad y fuego fueron nuestra ruina una vez más.

No era que fueran muchas, eran solo tres y nosotras les sacábamos ventaja pero fuimos inútiles, no es que sean más poderosas que nosotras, me niego a creerlo, no es que sean más hábiles, entrenamos hasta decir basta, tal vez sea que se mueven como si fueran una sola, combinando lo mejor y más letal de ellas tres.

- ¿Suki?

- ¡despertó! - Susurran,

- ¿por qué hablan tan bajo?

- ¿qué pasó?

- Fuimos emboscadas – dicen a mi izquierda

- Azula – dicen mas allá

- Porque no me extraña – murmuro molesta

- Shhhh…no hables muy fuerte, nos vigilan – dicen desde el fondo

- ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto a la oscuridad, me extraña que no se acerquen

- En alguna nave de la Nación del Fuego – dicen a la derecha

- Quizá en el Reino Tierra

Suki trata de incorporarse.

- No te muevas….estas herida… - dijo alguien mas

- Nos aislaron en esta habitación, no hay más luz que la rendija – dijeron señalando una abertura pequeña, del otro lado había luz, no debió pasar mucho tiempo

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Creo que unas dos, tres horas – susurró alguien de la izquierda, ¿qué sucedía?

- nuestras armas…

- Nos las confiscaron, la chica de las dagas se las quedó

- Si…. no me extraña, quien nos dejaría con armas.

- ¿y nuestros vestidos? – dije palpando los que llevaba, ¿dónde estaba el peto?, los tocados…

- Nos obligaron a cambiar nuestras ropas y nos dejaron en mano de un escuadrón de mujeres que seguía a la princesa – dijo alguien de la izquierda

- ¡qué!

- Estabas inconsciente…. Tuvimos que cambiarte a toda prisa – dijo alguien a manera de disculpa

- ¿no pudieron esconder nada?

- Nos vigilaban

Tuve miedo. Recordé los relatos que escuchaba sobre los prisioneros del reino Tierra que habían sido disfrazados con trajes del enemigo y dejados a mitad de la batalla para confundir a los suyos. Llevé mis manos, pero no, eran ropas toscas… ¿dónde estaban nuestros hermosos vestidos que simbolizaban toda la filosofía de nuestras agrupación?, ¿qué habían hecho con ellos?

- Azula te reconoció y se enfrentaron

- Genial... no recuerdo nada

- nos preocupó el impacto que recibiste

- Apuesto a que era lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo – dije tocando mi costado

- Tienes suerte que no fuera una quemadura de gravedad, aplicamos un poco de agua, pero nos la quitaron, tal vez temía que hubiera alguna maestra agua

- ¿es broma?

- No

- ¿Por qué pensarían eso?

- con suerte no quedará marca – dijo una más

- me duele

- será por el golpe – dijo otra – no te muevas , no sabemos cómo están las heridas, casi no tuvimos tiempo de ver y aquí no se ve nada

- ¿y ustedes?

- Cortaduras golpes , raspones– y en un susurro escuché claramente - y la moral baja

- no se preocupen, saldremos de esto, los guardias que nos conocen se darán cuenta de que no regresamos, sospecharán y…

La puerta se abrió y unas siluetas aparecieron a contraluz.

- Así que despertó su líder,

- Se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia – grité – vendrán por nosotras

La luz del lugar hería mis pupilas y casi no podía distinguirlas con claridad, pero su voz era inconfundible. Traté de incorporarme, entonces noté que las demás guerreras Kioshi estaban inmovilizadas de pies y manos, que por eso solo escuchaba sus voces, que solo yo estaba en un extremo tendida en un futón.

- Suki, Suki… ¿te crees tan importante para que noten tu ausencia?

- Hemos ayudado mucho a las gentes de Ba Sing Se…

- Pero la gente solo reconoce a las guerreras por sus uniformes – dijo saliendo de la luz, entonces sentí una gran rabia al ver a Azula vestida y maquillada como una de nosotras. – gracias por darme el pase directo a la ciudad

- ¡no tendrás tanta suerte!

- ¿quieres apostar? – dijo sonriendo

- ¡te descubrirán! – grité, pero la punzada impidió que me levantara

- Ya lo veremos – escuchamos antes de que la puerta se cerrara

Las descubrirán, se darán cuenta de que no somos nosotras…mi abuelo preguntará por mí, sabe que en dos días abordaríamos el transporte para regresar a casa…. Sokka se dará cuenta…pero que digo, si le oculté todo para no preocuparlo, pero es muy listo…lo notará al no recibir un mensaje, al notar que no he entrado al chat y que dejé abandonadas sus cuentas de juego, se dará cuenta, yo lo sé, él lo descubrirá…solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

oooOooo

Haru se mueve entre los escombros. Todo está en ruinas. Solo quedan en pie las fortificaciones de piedra, las casas de su pueblo natal arden, en otros sitios solo hay humo y cenizas. Lo último que recuerda es que peleaba a su padre, después ello empujaba a un sitio, un golpe, luego nada.

Sus ropas están quemadas y rotas, se lleva una mano a la cabeza, toca, sangre coagulada. No sabe cuántas horas estuvo fuera de sí, pero de su hogar solo quedan cenizas. La cabeza le duele, tanto como aquel verano, que aunque fue poco menos de un año le parece lejano, como si hubiera pasado en otra vida. Ese dolor solo se compara con el que sintió después de tomar algunas cuantas cervezas con Soka, Suki , sus amigas y terminó cantando a todo pulmón la canción del _Tunel secreto_.

Todo es silencio, hay aves de rapiña por todas partes. No está muy seguro de lo que pasó, no ve a su padre por ninguna parte, avanza con cuidado por las que eran las calles donde jugaba de pequeño. Pero nada. De la pequeña tienda de su madre solo hay cenizas. Escucha llantos y lamentos lejanos. De pronto escucha que alguien que grita su nombre:

- Haruuuuuuuuuu, Haru…por aquí!

Haru voltea, su cabello esta desordenado , sucio por el polvo y las cenizas, su rostro ni se diga.

Teo se acerca con cuidado manipulando su silla de ruedas entre los escombros

- ¡sabía que eras tú!, ¿dónde estabas?

- Acabo de despertar entre los escombros… - dijo pasando una mirada triste a todo el lugar

- Las murallas soportaron todo

- Las casas no – dijo observando con tristeza el lugar - ¿dónde están todos?

Teo hace un gesto negativo

- ¡qué fue lo que sucedió!

- Atacaron, incendiaron todo, capturaron a los que pudieron y de pronto se fueron

- ¿cómo que de pronto se fueron?

- La flota se metió en problemas

- ¿la flota?, ¿qué flota? ,¿problemas? – dijo tratando de recordar, pero solo había fragmentos, de nuevo aparecía en su mente la imagen de su padre que le decía algo pero él no escuchaba, una explosión, lo empujaban, se golpeaba la cabeza, todo negro, despertar en medio delos escombros.

- La gente de la tribu Agua del Sur llegó a apoyarnos, hundieron algunas naves, tenemos algunos maestros fuegos atrapados…

- ¿mi padre?

- Creo que lo capturaron , también a mi padre – dijo Teo – los metieron en un globo antes que los guerreros lobo pudieran hacer algo

- Venían por ellos – dijo llevándose la mano a su cabeza – esto no es una coincidencia

- Estas herido, deben ir a atenderte

- ¿no estabas en el refugio con mi madre? – dijo de pronto - ¿qué hacen afuera?

- Salimos cuando Hakkoda y su gente se hicieron cargo de la situación

- ¿Sokka viene con ellos?, él puede ayudarnos…

- No, no vino

- ¡cómo que no vino!

- …tuvo algo más importante que hacer

- ¿más importante que su primer incursión como guerrero lobo?

- Debe proteger al avatar

- ¡qué! – dijo mirándolo desconcertado - ¿el avatar?

- Si, parece que está en una misión especial con Katara

- ¡fabuloso!- dijo sentándose en el suelo

- Tu madre te busca hace horas, temía que hubieras muerto…, deben ver esa herida, tal ve al jefe Hakkoda le interese platicar contigo

- Llévame con ellos – dijo poniéndose de pie

Teo hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Avanzaron por sitios que aun no dejaban de arder, la humareda de los restos de los edificios de la villa lo hacía que se viera más triste. Algunas construcciones de piedra seguían en pie, peor numerosas fachadas habían sido dañadas. Un grupo de gentes que buscaban muertos y heridos paso a su lado.

- ¿Crees que las huestes de la Nación del Fuego regresarán? – dijo mientras andaba sobre escombros y cenizas

- No lo dudo

- ¿qué harás?

Haru guardó silencio.

- Primero curarme, después hablar con mi madre, debe conducir a la gente a las montañas, ahí estarán a salvo, después le pediré al jefe Hakkoda ayuda, debo rescatar a mi padre

- Quiero ayudar – dijo Teo deteniendo su silla

- No puedes

- Puedo hacerlo, si creer que porque no puedo caminar soy un inútil te equivocas

- No es por eso…

- Quiero ir, mi padre entregó para que me dejaran ir

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Hubo un traidor en la villa todo el tiempo, venía con el grupo de mi padre- dijo apenado

- ¡qué!

- Al parecer tenía la misión de entregar a mi padre a las gentes de la Nación del Fuego, parece que no pueden descrifrar algunos de sus escritos….

- Les es útil – dijo Haru

- Ese hombre dio la posición del escondite, si no hubiera sido por el jefe Hakkoda y la gente de la tribu agua nos habrían llevado a todos a sus naves

- ¿y el traidor?

- Lo asesinó un maestro fuego mientras intentaba huir con ellos

Haru no dijo nada, por donde volteaba no había mas que ruina y desolación.

- Supongamos que convencemos al jefe….¿qué podríamos ofrecer a cambio de su ayuda?

- Poseo algunos planos de mi padre que pueden interesarle a las gentes de la Tribu Agua y solo yo podría interpretarlos

- ¿es en serio?

- Era un encargo que le hicieron a mi padre

- ¿y dónde están?

- Los tengo yo…. Peor antes debemos ir a curarte

- Si….

oooOooo

cuando llegaron a las proximidades de la Isla Roku, donde el resplandor azul se extinguía los tres chicos se sentían más preocupados que nunca. Katara pensaba que n tenía más agua de Oasis, que era una pena que Pakku no le hubiera dado un poco más al salir del viaje. Sokka se preguntaba cómo habían detenido el resplandor y Toph se preguntaba qué diablos pasaba, porque no hablaban sus compañeros y se preocupaba. Appa gruñó y Momo reapareció frente a ellos.

Aterrizaron en los restos de lo que parecía haber sido un jardín. Frente a ellos había tres personas, uno era un hombre de una túnica anaranjada, otro era Zuko con el cabello despeinado y una expresión de cansancio y el último era un hombre moreno con una estatua de un simio con una gema roja en sus manos.

- ¡Aang! – gritaron los tres saltando de Appa

- ¿quiénes son ellos? – dijo el hombre de la estatua

Sokka se acercó y observó el lugar. la plantas habían sido arrasadas, e mar había sido atraído hasta el jardín, las rocas se habían resquebrajado y las plantas…. Bueno, el sitio daba pena. El maestro aire tenía los ojos cerrados, Katara se acercó con agua, el avatar respiraba, ella había temido lo peor.

- ¡qué sucedió! – dijo Katara volviéndose a Zuko, no era la forma en que había esperado reunirse con él

El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se limitó a dejarse caer, estaba muy cansado, él lo había tratado de contener, pero era demasiado poderoso y estaba fuera de control. Tenía algunas heridas superficiales, nada de cuidado. la maestra agua se acercó rápidamente a curarlo con agua control, el maestro fuego sonrió y susurró unas palabras en voz baja haciendo que Katara se sonrojara y siguiera curándolo. Esta situación no pasó desapercibida al hombre que ponía en tierra la escultura.

- ¿cómo pudieron controlarlo? – dijo Sokka observando con interés la escultura – no habrá sido con…

- si – dijo el hombre

- interesante…. ¿y cómo lo sabían?

- Un monje del templo nos envió la escultura

- ¿entonces es cierto el rumor de que avatar Roku…?

- Sabes demasiado para ser alguien del la tribu Agua – le dijo el hombre

- Sokka, Hijo de Hakkoda de la tribu Agua…

- ¿y los demás?

- Mi hermana Katara, Toph Bei Fong del reino Tierra - señalando al lémur y al bisonte volador dijo- y ellos son Momo y Appa

- Así que ustedes son los guardianes

- ¿los guardianes?

- Los que apoyan al joven avatar

- Más bien los amigos de Aang – dijo Sokka

- Esto es inusual… nuestra Isla nunca había tenido gente de otras naciones…

- Siempre hay una primera vez – dijo el chico moreno

Toph se guió por el sonido que emitía Momo. Se sentó al lado del Gurú y puso su mano en la frente de Aang y después tomó su mano y con cuidado buscó su pulso, normal.

- Se enteró de la muerte de Gyatso - dijo Toph preocupada,

- Si – dijo Gurú Pathik

- Debieron decirle desde un principio – murmuró molesta

- ¿lo sabían?

- Pero no podíamos decírselo – dijo al sentir como Momo y Appa se acercaban preocupados por lo que pasaba

- Debemos llevarlo adentro – dijo el hombre de la estatua

- ¡Tenemos problemas! – dijo el segundo al mando que llegó corriendo y vio con desagrado a los recién llegados – el gobierno pide explicación del relámpago azul

- No pueden quedarse aquí – dijo el hombre a los chicos

- ¡qué! - protestó Sokka- ¡pero si acabamos de llegar!

- Vienen globos de la nación del Fuego a ver qué sucedió

- Pero…

- Deben huir de la Isla cuanto antes – dijo dándole a Zuko sus mochilas

- Debemos buscar a Jeong Jeong - dijo Pathik

- ¿cómo sabes?.... – dijo Toph

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo – los acompañaré parte del camino, después debo regresar

- ¿a dónde? – preguntó Toph

- Tengo otras cosas que hacer, el mundo que conocían se colapsa y cada quien debe tomar su sitio

- Debemos irnos – dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie – no es bueno que los encontremos, puede que envíen aquí a Azula y eso no nos conviene

- Pero…

- Tomen la ruta del oeste, la bruma y una maestra agua pueden ser de gran utilidad – dijo el jefe de los tatuajes

- Lamentamos lo ocurrido dijo Zuko

- Que los espíritus los protejan – dijo el hombre

- Vamos Toph…. – dijo Sokka que ya había puesto en la cestilla a Aang, Toph estaba su lado, Gurú Pathik acariciaba a Appa tratando de consolarlo, Katara subió rápidamente, Sokka se puso al mando , Momo los sobrevoló como si verificara que todos estaban en su sitio, Zuko fue el último en subir.

A la voz de _Yip Yip_ se elevaron por los aires, Katara volteó un momento más, pronto el sitio se fue alejando y haciéndose borroso.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo el guerrero lobo – no conozco la zona

- Hacia el oeste – dijo Zuko extendiendo un mapa a Sokka - observa estas islas pequeñas, con un banco de niebla pasaremos desapercibidos y si hay problemas podemos refugiarnos en una de ellas…

- Entendido – dijo Katara moviendo sus brazos mientras Appa se elevaba

- Mientras manejas debes tener cuidado con los volcanes – dijo Zuko

- ¿Cuáles volcanes?

Los que están en las Islas y los Marinos…

Una enorme explosión de agua caliente se sintió cerca de ellos, Appa se mostró confundido, los demás se aferraron a la cestilla, poco a poco iban apareciendo pequeños montículos de tierra

- ¿en qué extraño país estamos? - dijo Sokka

- la Nación del Fuego, el sitio con la mayor actividad volcánica de las cuatro naciones – dijo Zuko

- Así que el nombre no es gratuito – murmuró Sokka

- _Sifu hotman_

- ¿que pasa? - dijo observando el horizonte

- ¿cómo te fue en el exámen?

- no me dieron los resultados

Todos guardaron silencio, abajo el mar y la tierra hervían.

oooOooo

Mai buscaba pistas en las computadoras que les sirvieran para comportarse adecuadamente en la ciudad, si alguien podía encontrar más pistas sobre las Kyoshi era ella. La verdad es que era la única que parecía molesta porque había tenido que maquillarse y había tardado horas en quitarse el polvo blanco y la pintura que le había puesto Ty Lee antes de poder sentarse a gusto frente al ordenador. Ella se encargaba de revisar el historial, algunos de los correos, tomaba nota de algunas cosas y otras las bajaba tranquilamente a su USB.

Ty Lee no dejaba de moverse, iba de un lado a otro explorando todas y cada una de las cosas que tenían las guerreras Kyoshi en el lugar. No era un sitio muy lujoso, pero tampoco el más modesto, eran curiosas las cosas que guardaban desde libros de texto hasta cuadernos con poemas y uno que otro diario de alguna de las guerreras que leía con curiosidad.

Entonces encontró unos abanicos. Seguramente un repuesto, porque podría asegurar que les habían quitado todos. Los tomo y los abrió con cuidado. Le recordaron los que utilizaban su madre y sus hermanas cada que era una reunión importante. Extendió el brazo y abrió rápidamente el abanico. Pesaba más de lo que había imaginado, abrió el otro rápidamente y el sonido metálico cortó el aire. Recordó que alguna vez, cuando Azula tenía entrenamiento y Mai estaba ocupada en su tarea de álgebra ella había observado los entrenamientos de las guerreras. Los movimientos no eran difíciles, pero tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, rápidos…les faltaba algo, quizá agilidad, si pudiera combinar algunos de esos movimientos con la forma de mariposa que había aprendido en el circo…

- ¡Ty Lee!

- ¡Azula! – dijo asustada, al parecer ella la había estado observando todo el tiempo

- ¡qué haces!

- los abanicos estaban ahí, yo solo….

- has observado sus movimientos

- Si…. bueno, algunos, no todos…

- Nos serán útiles en caso de que debamos esperar más tiempo

- ¿esperaremos mucho? – preguntaron desde las computadoras

- Espero que no – dijo la princesa – sigue practicando

- Esta bien - dijo Ty Lee extrañada.

- Ty Lee

- Si Mai…

- ¿no piensas quitarte ese maquillaje?

- ¿maqui… - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara – lo había olvidado

- Hazlo pronto,_ su maquillaje me da nauseas_

- Dentro de un momento - dijo tratando de recordar como movian los abanicos

Azula seguía revisando el lugar. Manuales , sus lecturas le parecieron aburridas, el _Arte de la guerra_, Código de las Guerreras Kyoshi, Historia de Kyoshi, el avatar Kyoshi a travez de los tiempos… finalmente algo distinto _Contes et légendes Inacheves_… Tomó el último mientras trataba de aclarar su mente.

Habían ingresado a la ciudad como si nada con una cesta de bayas cada una que habían dejado en el sitio donde les habían indicado. Azula había decidido llevar el juego hasta el límite, diría que habían recibido órdenes de enviar a las demás a Kyoshi por ordenes de… del abuelo de Ty Lee, que era a la que curiosamente habían confundido con Suki, probablemente por su cabello castaño y su disposición de ayudar a todo mundo.

La princesa de la Nación del Fuego pensó que los que estaban ahí eran una bola de estúpidos si no eran capaces de diferenciar entre Suki y Ty Lee, pero ya que eran tan inteligentes se aprovecharían de la poca o nula capacidad de observación de esas gentes para salirse con la suya. Minutos más tarde el sonido de la puerta la sacó de su lectura. Ty Lee se daba un baño después del entrenamiento, Mai abrió la puerta y observó a un hombre de rasgos comunes portando el uniforme de los guardias del reino tierra. Parecía apenado.

- Disculpen la molestia….Necesitamos que una de ustedes nos acompañe – dijo uno de los guardias

- Pero si es muy tarde – dijo Mai molesta

- Un chico fue asesinado hace unas horas …

- Mai se volvió a Azula.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?, casi vamos de salida – Dijo Azula acercándose a la puerta

- Uno de los vecinos que lo reconoció dijo que alguna vez lo había visto en casa de las guerreras Kyoshi

En la casa de Suki, pensó Azula.

- No es necesario que vayamos todas, ¿o sí?

- Creo que no – dijo al ver que no estaba de buen humor

- Bien, será breve, solo debe identificarlo

- ¿dónde está?

- En la morgue de la Oficia de los Dai Li

- No tardaré – dijo regresando – cualquier cosa, les aviso – dijo tomando discretamente su blackberry

Azula tomó un uniforme verde, Ty Lee la maquilló a toda prisa, Mai la ayudó con el tocado. Poco después salía de lugar, siguiendo al hombre que la esperaba impaciente. Tomaron uno de los transportes tirados por caballos avestruz que los esperaban fuera.

- Sus amigas…

- Estarán bien

- ¿no eran más guerreras

- El primer grupo regresó hoy a casa, pensé que es habían informado – mintió Azula

- No lo sabía

- Nosotras estaremos poco tiempo y regresaremos a nuestra Isla, dicen que el ejercit de la Nación del Fuego se aproxima a la ciudad

- Ya veo… - dijo el hombre preocupado

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, parecía que se sentía intimidado con la presencia de Azula. Ella se limitó a ignorarlo. Cruzaron la parte de los últimos y penúltimos anillos de la ciudad. La morgue estaba en uno de los edificios donde guerreros del Reino Tierra y Dai Li se movían sin cesar. El olor a café, polvo, tinta, el sonido de las computadoras, alguna lejana melodía tradicional y murmullos por todas partes.

El hombre condujo a Azula hasta un elevador y la condujo a la parte de los refrigeradores. En el lugar había numerosas mesas metálicas resplandecientes, la princesa resintió lo efectos del olor a cloroformo y apenas se contuvo. Del otro lado se escuchaba como un par de médicos se encargaban de hacer su trabajo atrás de unas cortinas de color verde claro. El hombre que la conducía se acercó a un ayudante, el cual le indicó con una señal y fue hasta la gaveta.

- Han venido a reclamarlo dos niños…pero no pueden pasar por aquí, usted comprenderá, ordenes….

- Si – dijo restándole importancia.

- Por favor acérquese – dijo el hombre a Azula

Azula sintió que su sangre se congelaba al reconocer ese cabello castaño, la piel morena clara, esas ropas, sus rasgos se habían afilado , si no fuera por la mueca de dolor de su boca podría jurar que dormía…pero ella mejor que nadie sabía como dormía. Su cuerpo estaba tieso, uno de sus puños estaba cerrado, y estaba frío como una piedra, los dedos habían sido un problema para el forense.

- Jet

- … no hay heridas externas…. – escuchó como si hablaran desde muy lejos - Sufrió hemorragias internas y los paramédicos que llegaron al lugar no pudieron hacer nada

- ¿perdon?

- Su nombre es Jet

- ¿de qué lo conoce? – dijo el ayudante con libreta en mano

- compañero de clase, iba al Colegio Omashu, después terminó en el Colegio Ba Sing Se , dejamo de vernos hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿reconoce esto? – dijo mostrándole en brazalete en una bolsa

- El brazalete – mintió automáticamente – pensé que lo habría tirado….

- Ya veo…. Pobre chico

- Si…

- parece que los chicos no mienten

- ¿a dónde lo llevarán? – dijo alzando la vista

- La abuela de uno de ellos se hará cargo de los trámites

- Vivía con otros parientes….

- ¿conoces a sus padres?

- están muertos – dijo ella – murieron hace mucho tiempo

- es probable que hayan huido de la ciudad, dejaremos todo en mano de esa señora que dice ser la abuela, ¿quieres verlos? – dijo el hombre

- no… - dijo Azula - ¿podría conservar el brazalete

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Le habían dicho que era un caso sin resolver, lo que quería decir que alguien de alto mando estaba implicado y no quería tener problemas. Si se perdía una u otra prueba no le extrañaría a nadie.

oooOooo

Bumi esperaba impaciente. No tenía noticias de Iroh, las últimas noticias indicaban que se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona del desierto de Wa Shi Tong, que un profesor de la universidad de Ba Sing Se lo había visto jugando Pai Sho en una taberna y nada más. Tampoco sabía nada de Pian Dao, ni de Wu y menos de Kuei…. La verdad es que al último lo daba por perdido por la influencia de Long Feng y lo peor es que esos chicos se movían a prisa

Pakku estaba furioso. Hakkoda había partido sin previo aviso y Kanna no tenía forma de localizarlo. El maestro agua pensó que seguramente sus hijos, pero en especial Katara habían heredado ese espíritu impulsivo del. Por más que intentaron comunicarse con ellos no obtenían respuesta alguna. No respondían a las llamadas del sur, a través de otras naves se habían enterado que la flota había sido vista en una villa del reino Tierra que había sido asolada hace días. Que después se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo sin un rumbo seguro.

Asi que cuando llegó June con noticias lo encontró con el peor de los humores. La antigua maestra de matemáticas solo dio el mensaje en carácter de urgente, aun así se quedó pasar la noche, esperando que su Shirshu se repusiera del frío y tomara un poco de alimento, a la mañana Pakku le entregó una serie de mensajes para otros miembros del Reino Tierra. June desapareció tan rápido como pudo.

En tanto que en el otro extremo de las naciones, Jeong Jeong llegó de noche a su antigua morada y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo, una vieja conocida lo esperaba. Curiosamente era la responsable de que uno de sus ojos tuviera la imborrable marca y que lo había hecho un desertor.

- Hamma – susurró

- Cuanto tiempo Jeong Jeong….

- Tus cabellos están blancos

- Los tuyos también…. Mas desordenados que la última vez que nos vimos

- ¿qué esperabas?, Han pasado casi 30 años, el tiempo no pasa en vano

- Creía que estabas….

- Creíste que me atraparon una vez más….pues ya ves que te equivocaste

- ¿dónde está mi gente?

- Donde debe de estar

- ¡por Agni que no juego!

- Por Tui y La que no lo es – dijo haciendo dos movimientos con sus manos y extrayendo toda el agua de las flores de fuego que estaban en la entrada de la propiedad

- No pelearé contigo mujer – dijo él

- Lo harás, debes hacerlo

- No puedo…

- Demuestra que fue del joven maestro fuego al que conocí… – dijo arrojando miles de agujas de hielo que él esquivó su víctima – dime que fue del almirante que me traicionó

- ¡No te traicioné! – dijo haciendo un movimiento de fuego control

La luna brillaba el cielo, faltaba un solo día para que la luna llena reinara en el firmamento.

oooOooo

Azula estaba a punto de abordar el transporte de caballos avestruces cuando una chica la detuvo. Vestía como muchas de las Ju Dee que había visto antes.

- Espera

- ¿es a mi?

- Eres amiga de Suki… ¡los espíritus se equivocan!, siempre estuvieron en la ciudad…

- Si… ayudábamos en los círculos inferiores

- ¡si lo hubiéramos sabido antes!

- Eres una Ju Dee – susurró Azula extrañada

- Debes ayudarme, tú y tus amigas

- ¿ayudarte?

- Si, solo tú puedes…. – dijo observando a todos lados - Sé que fuiste a ver a Jet…

- ¿qué sabes de Jet?, él fue asesinado

- Eso ya lo sé,

- Supongo que todas las Ju Dee

- Nooooo, escúchame, fue culpa de Long Feng

- ¿el jefe de los Dai Li?

- Long Feng mató a Jet y solo tú puedes ayudarnos

Azula guardo silencio.

- ¿era amiga o hermana de Jet?, ¿su novia?

- No – dijo Jin

- Bien….que tienes en mente

- Debes ayudarme a acabar con Long Feng

Azula sonrió por primera vez desde que dejó atrás la morgue.

- Soy toda oídos…supongo que debes tener un plan

- Lo tengo - dijo mirando a todos lados

- Solo te pediré algo a cambio

- Lo que quieras

- Quiero que me ayudes a reunirme con la reportera estrella de Ba Sing Se TV

- ¿Ju Dee titular?

- Sí, eso es fácil, ¿pero de qué nos servirá?

- Ella…. Ella debe de enterarse de esta historia y contársela al mundo – dijo sonriendo

- Me parece bien….haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte… es posible que pronto la vea

- ¿tu?

- antes de abandonar la ciudad

- ¿se irán pronto?

- es posible

La chica la observó con atención, trataba de reconocerla, estaba segura de que era una de las chicas de aquella lejana fiesta, pero jamás había puesto atención a las guerreras Kyoshi. Azula apartó la mirada

- supongo que sabes donde localizarme

- En la casa de las guerreras Kyoshi

- Anota mi número en caso de emergencia – dijo Azula.

Jin sacó un celular verde con negro y anotó rápidamente.

- Toma…– dijo observando las cuentas rojas , entregándole el brazalete de Jet - creo que sabrás que hacer con él

Jin abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo nada. Azula tomó el transporte de caballos avestruz que la esperaba. No se dio cuenta que Jin apenas si podía contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde…. son bien recibidos n_n

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. El fragmento de conocida canción pertenece a _Wicked_ de Stephen Schwartz. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Agradezco a los que siguen este fic, en especial a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, _**Patousky**_ (siiii), _**Neverdie**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**Kaylek**_ ( n_n pronto lo sabrás) por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XLI**

* * *

La temporada de lluvias que permitían que la vegetación no se extinguiera en la Nación del Fuego cayó sobre ellos en el momento menos pensado. Katara podía haberse hecho cargo de la situación, pero no podía, él no se lo reclamó y dejó que el agua lo mojara.

- esto debe de ser una pesadilla – murmuraba mientras el cielo gris y las nubes los ocultaban del resto de la gente – tú la escuchaste…el agua también destruye…

- Tranquilízate….

- ¿ellos estarán…?

- No, no lo creo

Nerviosa se volvió hacia el conductor de la montura , Zuko

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo miedo de que terminemos como ellos

El maestro fuego no respondió, procuró que Appa mantuviera el rumbo, el también estaba preocupado después de haber pasado por esa experiencia, pero llegar a ese extremo….no, ellos no podían terminar así.

oooOooo

_**Horas antes, en la lejana Ba Sing Se.**_

Ju Dee la titular de Ba Sing Se TV manejaba por las transitadas calles del primer círculo de la ciudad, en una zona que hasta hace unos días había albergado a una colonia de nobles de la Tribu Agua, que con la guerra habían emigrado al norte. Hace dos días su informante se había enviado un arreglo floral que llegó antes de que su noticiero matutino, en la tarjeta la felicitaba por su destacada labor al frente de Ba Sing Se Tv , nada del otro mundo pensó, pero al leer el anverso de la tarjeta se quedó muda. Era la confirmación de que se verían por la noche en la mejor casa de té de la ciudad.

Dio las noticias como lo hacía cada mañana, posteriormente tuvo una reunión de rutina con los directivos de la empresa, grabó algunas entrevistas de funcionarios del Reino Tierra que se empeñaban en minimizar lo que sucedía en el exterior... para cuando llegó la noche estaba muerta de cansancio. A nadie le extrañó que saliera con una sonrisa cansada mientras trataba de encender un cigarrillo para aliviar la tensión del momento.

Todo el día había cuidado lo que hacía, desde sus palabras hasta el más pequeño de sus movimientos, temía que Long Feng sospechara algo, pero no. El hombre parecía muy ocupado entrenando a una jovencita de cabellos castaños que sospechaba tarde o temprano sería su remplazo. La llevaba de un lado a otro, la chica no le parecía gran cosa, era como muchas otras que había visto pasar por el canal, ella no le veía nada en especial.

La reportera estrella del lugar tenía todas las coartadas posibles en su memoria, si alguien la veía diría que iba a hacer un reportaje especial. Tal como lo había acordado llevaba algunas cosas que le podían ser útiles. Cuando llegó al lugar del encuentro su informante la esperaba en uno de los privados, había pedido que nadie les molestara.

Cuando la puerta se corrió la observó desconcertada, no esperaba encontrarse con ella, no en esta nación, menos vestida como guerrera Kyoshi, lo cual le causó gran confusión. Su informante no solo era arriesgado, sino sumamente práctico, se había hecho cargo prácticamente de todo, desde el delicado arreglo floral que adornaba la habitación, la tetera negra y vasos negros con borde rojo.

La conversación fue más lenta de lo esperado, su joven informante parecía muy segura y se desenvolvía como si todos los días se infiltrara en la nación enemiga para pactar con los que estaban inconformes con su situación, hablaron del clima, los cambios en la ciudad, de las últimas noticias, finalmente, cuando se hacía tarde llegaron a lo importante.

- habrá un baile en honor a Bosco – dijo extendiéndole unas invitaciones - Es algo de rutina, Long Feng las organiza con frecuencia para hacer creer a la gente de los círculos mayores que todo está bien

- Ya decía que eran demasiadas fiestas para una ciudad

- ¿está segura de que?....

- Todo está listo

- Pero entonces yo…

- Si todo funciona serás regente…. o si quieres podemos organizar un bonito escándalo y casarte con el Rey para desviar la atención

- ¡oh no!

- ¿dices que no?... No serás como aquella ambiciosa joven que pedía todos los collares de oro de las mujeres de la ciudad

- No – dijo confundida – el señor Kuei es muy apuesto, pero…

- Pero…

- No aspiro a tanto

- Entiendo… entonces recurriré al plan B

- ¿plan B?

- En estos momentos no importa – dijo sonriendo de una manera que le heló la sangre - iremos con nuestros atuendos de guerrera, espero que no importe

- Oh, no… de ninguna manera, serán las invitadas de honor

- No esperaba menos

- Enviaré un carro a recogerlas a la hora pactada

- Estaremos listas

Ju Dee se despidió de ella haciendo una reverencia. Después de eso Azula sacó su blackberry, escribió rápidamente un mensaje y esperó confirmación. Acto seguido marcó al número acordado.

- ¿tienes todo grabado? , perfecto…. Bien si…. Necesito que nos reunamos cuanto antes… traigo un mensaje de mi padre,...perfecto….bien….ahí estaré… no quiero ninguna trampa, saben bien lo que le sucedió al hombre de la cicatriz… si, perfecto

Azula colgó y su blackberry desapareció tan pronto reconoció una silueta del otro lado de la puerta.

- La cuenta

- La señorita Ju Dee pagó antes de irse

- Que amable de su parte…. – dijo levantándose y abandonando tranquilamente el lugar – me gusta esta ciudad…. Es tan hospitalaria

- Es una pena que se marchen pronto – dijo la encargada – las guerreras Kyoshi han hecho mucho bien a nuestra ciudad…

- Sí, pero nuestra patria nos reclama, la Nación del Fuego llegará cualquier día

- Pero están muy lejos…

- somos neutrales – dijo Azula mientras le ofrecía una generosa propina a la encargada - nadie debe saber que estuve aquí… era una investigación especial de Ju Dee para sus reportajes especiales sobre las avatar Kyoshi

- Entiendo

oooOooo

Después de la partida de Gurú Pathik, Sokka había salido a reconocer la zona, quería estar seguro de que podían para pasar una noche tranquila, Toph no se movía del sitio donde Aang descansaba, Appa comía tranquilamente y Momo había decidido seguir al guerrero lobo en su expedición. La maestra agua suponía que su amigo estaría en el mundo de los espíritus, porque llevaba horas fuera de sí y no despertaba. Katara se dirigió al fuego, empezaba a hacer frío y Zuko estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados frente a la fogata.

- Despierta dormilón

- ¿qué?.... ¿qué pasa?

- Nada…

- ¿aún no ha despertado? – preguntó mientras trataba de ver el sitio donde descansaba Aang

- No – haciendo un gesto negativo

- Te extrañaba

- Yo también – dijo ella – los días se me hicieron largos

- Pero ya estamos de nuevo juntos…

- Zuko…

- ¿Sí?

- Hace unos días vi un programa de la Nación de Fuego…

- Así que te divertías en lo que yo hacía exámenes

- Es importante – dijo muy seria

- ¿_Golden Dragon Theather_?

- ¿lo viste?

El maestro fuego hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- ¿una cosa llamada _Avatar the last brainless_…?

- Eso

- Aang estaba furioso cuando vio unos capítulos y no te diré cuando me dijeron que tenía la cicatriz del lado equivocado…

- Tu gente me ve como la _femme fatal_ que llegó a seducirte

Zuko sonrió ante la ocurrencia, Katara – _femme fatal_, cambió su expresión al notar que lo miraba preocupada.

- No es mi gente, es la gente del canal

- Pero tiene mucho éxito

- Siempre lo ha tenido, hubo un tiempo mi madre fue accionista de ese canal… le encantaban sus producciones… - dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto distante de la caverna

- No lo sabía

- ¿y eso te importa?

- Creo que si – dijo la maestra agua

- Mírame bien – dijo tomando su mano – es solo ficción, lo que ellos digan a mi no me importa

- Pero a tu gente si

- ¿y a la tuya?

Guardó silencio silencio, no era un secreto que la gente de la Tribu Agua no confiaba en los maestros fuego, que su relación era escandalosa, al menos para el sector más radical, los que defendían las tradiciones de una forma exagerada, aquellos que habían vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos el día en que fue invitada al palco Roku. Su abuela ni se diga, su hermano lo seguía vendo como al lobo feroz, su padre…bueno, no era momento de preocuparse por eso. La voz de Zuko hizo que se sobresaltara.

- Una vez conocí una chica que utilizaba brillo labial sabor cereza que decía:

_Say there's no future_

_For__ us as a pair..._

_And though I may know_

_I __don't__ care…_

Katara sonrió y acarició la cicatriz de Zuko, deslizó con cuidado sus dedos sobre las marcas que había dejado el fuego.

- ¿lo recuerdas? – susurró

- ¿extrañas el brillo sabor cereza?

- Tal vez

Katara rió. El beso sus manos, se acercaban un poco más cuando Sokka apareció sin previo aviso. El maestro fuego retiró las manos de la maestra agua y ella se apartó con desgana y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

- Ustedes dos no deberían de estar tan juntos

Zuko guardó silencio. Cuántas veces le había repetido la misma frase a Jet y a Azula, ¿cuántas veces le había hecho caso su hermana?: Ninguna.

- Sokka…

- Katara… - dijo imitándola

- ¡qué pasa! – dijo molesta

- Ya es hora de la cena…

- Solo hay vegetales y carne seca para excursiones – dijo cortante

- Con eso bastará – dijo su hermano sin apartar su mirada

- Prepararé el té – dijo Zuko incorporándose

Sokka se alejó y se acercó a Toph.

- ¿aun no despierta?

- No

- Gracias por enviar a Momo

- Yo no envié a Momo – dijo muy seria

- ¿entonces?

- Parece que actuó por cuenta propia – dijo mientras se inclinaba a ver si Aang seguía en trance

Sokka se volvió a Momo que en esos momentos se encontraba acechando su cena.

oooOooo

Nadie se imaginaría que el principio de fin de los días como los habían conocido la célebre ciudad de Ba Sing Se empezó con un sueño, más bien con una horrible pesadilla. Nadie podía imaginarse toda la serie de suertes y artimañas que aparecían y desaparecían continuamente en la mente de la hija de Ozai. La noche antes de la luna llena, una chica de cabellos negros se revolvía inquieta en una cama que no era la suya, sumergida en un país donde la frontera de los sueños y pesadillas es casi inexistente.

En ese sueño ella estaba acostada en un sitio que le resultaba curiosamente familiar. No era su lujoso piso en la sección Occidental de Ba Sing Se, no eran sus amplias habitaciones de la Nación del Fuego, era una habitación sencilla y tal vez demasiado ordenada para ser el lugar de alguien que pasaba casi todo el tiempo solo, la casa de aquel chico de cabellos castaños que acostumbraba a morder indolentemente una ramita y renegar de Ba Sing Se cada que podía.

Ella se incorporaba de la cama lentamente, con pereza, acariciaba las sábanas y se envuelve con una de ellas mas por costumbre que por frío. Sabía que no había sido tan difícil vencer su resistencia, lo conocía muy bien, y él era de ella, las marcas que habían dejado sus uñas en su espalda, las marcas en el cuello, el sabor salado de su piel en su lengua, era suyo y de nadie más y ella… la verdad es que ella se pertenecía a sí misma y a nadie más. Ella se inclinaba sobre él, con esos movimientos felinos y desconfiados que tanto le caracterizaban y le encantaban, Jet se volvía hacia ella, extendía su mano tibia y la acariciaba, ella besaba su mano y el sonreía.

_- Azula_

_- Dime – decía mientras suspiraba_

_- Véngame_

_- ¡que!_

_- Long Feng me asesinó, debes vengarme…. Eres la única que puedes hacerlo_

_- No puedo, no es mi misión….no es mi trabajo, ¡tienes a tu novia!_

_- No fue mi novia_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi_

_- Pero…_

_- Te serví fielmente, en cambio tu me abandonaste cuando tu padre descubrió todo, ¡me lo debes!_

_- ¡ya te lo había dicho antes!, ¡soy la hija de Ozai y…!_

_- No me importa quién seas, si eres noble o una simple mortal , solo quiero una cosa: venganza_

_- Pero…._

_- venga mi muerte_

_- ¡cómo! – dice desesperada_

_- Ba Sing Se debe caer_

La escena cambiaba completamente. Ahora ella llevaba puesta una armadura de la Nación del Fuego y él estaba en la plancha de la morgue, su brazo extendido frío y rígido le hacía daño, sus ojos habían perdido brillo, pero escuchaba su voz que claramente le exigía venganza. Azula despertó gritando. Pero estaba de nuevo en esa habitación, recostada en un futón de color café y la habitación oscura. No era la casa de Jet, ni la morgue, todo estaba como siempre, había sido una pesadilla se repetía sin cesar.

- ¡Azula! – dijo una chica de comisión rosa desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Azula!

- ¿estás bien? – dijo una chica pálida

- Era él, era él – murmuró

- ¿qué dice? – preguntaba la chica castaña

- ¿podemos pasar?

- No – dijo desde su habitación – solo fue una pesadilla, estoy bien

- Mai… busca té de jazmín en la cocina – escuchó la voz de Ty Lee

La chica pálida desapareció. La otra se quedó frente a la puerta hasta que la princesa le dijo que se fuera. Ty Lee alcanzó a Mai en la cocina, Azula no quería el té y ellas ya no podían dormir, así que bebieron la infusión en lo que la hija de Ozai regresaba al país de los sueños siguiendo a un viejo conocido de ojos azules.

oooOooo

El alcalde de la prisión trataba en vano de que el Señor del Fuego no se encontrara con la mujer que vigilaba, su aspecto era realmente malo, no era digno de los ojos del señor más poderoso de todas las naciones.

- quiero verla

- pero mi señor…. Esta muy enferma, no resiste un día más en los congeladores

- no me importa

- pero…

- Debe saber algo antes de que se le ocurra ir al mundo de los espíritus

El alcalde hizo una señal y lo guiaron hasta el sitio donde la princesa Ursa yacía. Se escuchaba una tos seca que acabó cuando escuchó que chirriaban los goznes de la puerta. Ozai avanzó, el sitio olía a humedad y enfermedad, después se volvió para que cerraran la puerta, era algo privado.

- Así que aun resistes…

- Querrás decir que aun no muero – dijo esforzándose por no toser

- Vine a que observes el mensaje que enviaré a tu hijo si Azula triunfa

- ¡solo vienes a molestarme!

Ozai le mostró el mensaje. Ella abrió sus ojos dorados y palideció.

- ¿recuerdas cuántos recibieron el mismo mensaje?

- ¡no serás capaz!

- Todo depende de lo que pase

- ¡solo lo haces para torturarme!

- Es tu última oportunidad, ¿para quién trabajas?

La princesa Ursa tosió una vez más. Sus puños se crisparon, estaba muy débil, la vida de su hijo podría estar el juego, pero también podría ser una trampa, el problema con Ozai es que nunca se sabía.

oooOooo

Cuando Aang volvió en si los demás descansaban a su lado, alguien lo había acomodado encima de una frazada roja. Hacía frío, el fuego crepitaba en las paredes de roca del lugar. Katara y Sokka descansaban del mismo lado, Zuko más apartado, no había señas de Gurú Pathik por ningún lado, Appa y Momo dormían.

Se levantó con cuidado, no despertaría a nadie, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, lo último que recordaba eran una conversación trunca, el emblema de maestro aire de Gyatso, después nada. Esquivó con agilidad a Sokka y a Katara para ir a la salida de la caverna donde se habían refugiado. Afuera el mar se movía bajo el influjo de la luna, todavía estaba oscuro, sentía un fuerte olor a sal y hacía frío. Caminó un poco más tratando de reconocer el sitio, lejos de Isla Roku era seguro, pero las malas noticias no habían desaparecido, en el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba el emblema de su maestro.

Se dejó caer en las rocas de la manera en que lo hacía Toph. Si perder a sus seres queridos era el significado de ser el avatar, no quería serlo. Podría ser poderoso, podría manejar maravillosas habilidades, pero su mejor amigo, su maestro, el que lo había querido como si fuera su hijo estaba muerto y todo era su culpa. Si él no fuera el avatar…

- Así que despertaste

- déjame solo – murmuró

- no tienes que ser tan grosero

- ¡tú lo sabías!

- Si – admitió – pero no me permitieron….

- ¡todos lo sabían!

- No en un primer momento

- ¡no es justo!, ¡por qué sucedió todo esto!

- No lo sé, pero …

- ¡Gyatso está muerto!, arrasaron los templos aire – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- Pies ligeros….

- ¡odio ser el avatar!, ¡me buscan y no fui capaz de defender a los míos!

- No deberías de decir eso

- ¿dónde está el Gurú?

- Nos dejó tan pronto llegamos a esta Isla, dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, que el resto estaba en tus manos

- ¡todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa!

- No lo creo – dijo Toph… es lo que ha sucedido siempre, casi todos los avatares han pasado por esto alguna vez en su existencia

- ¡pero Avatar Yang Chen y avatar Kuruk no pasaron por esto!

- Avatar Yangchen fue afortunada, vivió tiempos de Paz, pero con Kuruk no, ¿Qué no lo aprendiste en la escuela?

La verdad es que la escuela le parecía lejana.

- Kuruk fue castigado por descuidar sus obligaciones, por eso las tradiciones dicen que Koh se llevó a Umi el día de su boda – dijo la maestra tierra

- ¿te lo aprendiste?

- La verdad es que mi madre repetía una y otra vez esa historia a sus amigas– dijo Toph – la nunca supe porque

- Yo pensé que solamente eran historias…

- Si algo aprendiste en clases es que el camino del avatar no es sencillo

- Lo sé, lo sé, es un largo camino donde debo aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos, de esta vida y de tus vidas pasadas, es la ley del karma

- ¿eso lo aprendiste en clases?- dijo Toph sorprendida

- Eso me decía Gyatso –

- a Gyatso no le hubiera gustado que huyeras de tus obligaciones – dijo con voz suave

- ¡pero soy muy pequeño para salvar el mundo!

- La verdad es que si – admitió Toph

- ¡No me ayudes! – djo Aang

- Solo bromeaba

- Estoy solo

- No estás solo _Pies ligeros_ ,tTienes gente que está peleando por ti, tu gente te ha protegido a cosa de su propia vida, eres su esperanza no les puedes fallar

- Tengo muchas ganas de huir, lejos, muy lejos…- murmuró Aang

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso antes – dijo alejándose de él – y no puedes hacerlo _Cabeza de aire_, ya te he dicho antes que huir no es la solución

- ¿Por qué no?, ¡a mí que me importa que el mundo se colapse!, ¡la Nación de Fuego es muy poderosa! ¡mi gente fue asesinada por órdenes del padre de Zuko!

- Y no dudo que te seguirá buscando, así que no puedes huir

- Eso no me consuela

Escucha, todos las que estamos a tu lado nos estamos arriesgando al estar a tu lado, Katara y Sokka han dejado a su familia y amigos, Zuko le ha dado la espalda a su padre , así que no dudo que también lo quiera ver muerto – hizo una pausa - yo también he dejado a mi gente, pudimos elegir estar con ellos, pude decirle a Iroh que me enviara a Gao Ling aquel día, pero elegí quedarme a tu lado

- los maestros aire siempre me enseñaron los principios de no agresión... – dijo Aang

- Eso suena muy bonito , como ideales están bien – dijo la maestra tierra- pero pongamos los pies en la tierra, eso no les sirvió a los maestros aire a contrarrestar el ataque del padre de Zuko

- Es cierto… - admitió Aang - Entonces…

- Debes pelear, no es una pelea sin sentido, la tiene, es por tu gente, por todos los que nos arriesgamos por ti

Aang guardó silencio y observó a Toph.

- ¿me das un abrazo?

La maestra tierra en vez de abrazarlo le dio un golpe en su hombro.

- ¡qué fue eso!

- Mi forma de expresar que estoy contigo

- ¡eres una salvaje!

- ¿le pedías un abrazo a Zuko cuando te sentías mal?

- ¡claro que no! – dijo sobando su hombro

- Eso confirme mi teoría de que estar cerca de _Sugar Queen_ te afecta el cerebro

Se escuchó un estornudo desde el fondo de la caverna

- Debemos regresar – dijo Toph

- ¿por qué?

- Siento que la temperatura cambia

- Amanece – dijo Aang señalando el horizonte

- Alguien nos puede ver – dijo la maestra tierra tomando la mano del maestro aire – sería peligroso que nos encontraran, no sabemos qué pasa allá afuera

Aang se dejó conducir de vuelta a la caverna.

oooOooo

Hakkoda trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Haru y a Teo, pero no había manera. La madre del chico se había opuesto en un principio a que su hijo se marchara, el chico había recibido algunas puntadas en la cabeza, fuera de ahí tenía algunos moretones pero nada de cuidado. La madre del chico lloró mucho, porque lo creía muerto, pero al saber su decisión lloró aun mas, finalmente, cedió al ver que su hijo se mantenía firme.

Teo mostró los planos que llevaba ocultos en una memoria portátil, habían sido ideas que habían desarrollado su padre y Sokka en sus clases extras como mera diversión, pero como él lo había dicho estaban cifrados, el maestro tierra demostró que podía reproducir en modelos a escala cada uno de los planos que estaban almacenados en la memoria, eso facilitaría las cosas. Además Teo insistió a la gente de la Tribu Agua que los planos serían suyos si les permitían partir con ellos.

Hakkoda lo consultó con Bato y su gente. Necesitaban la gente apropiada para llevar a cabo esas ideas y sabían dónde y quienes podrían ayudarles. Ellos ya habían decidido apoyar a la gente del Reino Tierra, así que era probable que la Nación del Fuego pronto empezara a buscarlos, así que no había tiempo que perder. Al atardecer Haru dejó su villa. Un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes y maestros tierra buscarían refugio en las montañas, otros más pedirían ayuda a las poblaciones cercanas. No tenían otra más que resistir.

El halcón lagarto que envió Ty Lee llegó demasiado tarde. La madre de Haru recibió la carta cuando las naves de la gente de la Tribu Agua ya estaban muy lejos, además podrían sospechar de él, después de la traición del hombre que iba con la gente del Maquinista no lo quería poner en aprietos. Guardó el rollo entre sus ropas antes de que alguien le pidiera ver el contenido de la misiva. Alimentó al ave, le indicó que no habría respuesta, pero el ave no quería irse, la mujer tomó una cinta verde de su hijo y la metió dentro del recipiente que llevaba las cartas , finalmente el ave se marchó.

Esa noche su hijo escuchaba los cantos de la gente de Hakkoda desde el camarote que compartía con Teo, se había llevado un trozo de piedra de lo que había sido su cuarto y jugaba nerviosamente con ella mientras escuchaba como entonaban una vez más la canción de Oma y Shu.

oooOooo

Mai observaba con atención a Azula. El grupo de hombres reunido frente a ellas estaban desconcertados. El último disfraz que hubieran esperado era el de las guerreras Kyoshi. Pero ahí estaban, frente a ellas, todos formados en orden, todos escuchando con atención. La élite de los maestros tierra temblaba de miedo frente a la princesa Azula que no había dudado en lanzar un rayo cerca del que parecía más temeroso.

Ella se solo observaba, su mirada recorría cada una de las filas y analizaba los rostros de los Dai Li que la seguían. Hombres ambiciosos, que estaban hartos de servir a Long Feng, que había escalado posiciones a pasos agigantados, siendo que hace unos años era igual a cualquiera de los que estaban ahí. Quizá era envidia lo que les motivaba traicionarle, tal vez fuera que realmente no lo reconocían como autoridad porque ni siquiera era noble

Esos hombres no eran leales a un Rey que se la pasaba atrapando insectos y daba fiestas para su oso, mientras afuera todo se desmoronaba. Esos hombres solo eran leales a Azula. A ella si la reconocían como autoridad, le temían porque sabían de lo que era capaz de hacerles si se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima. Todo estaba fríamente calculado desde hace tiempo, solo faltaba el momento indicado y si las manecillas de su reloj y los planes de Azula no fallaban, todo culminaría al caer la noche.

- ¿té? – dijo Ty Lee

- Por favor – dijo Mai

oooOooo

La gente que vivía cerca de la villa abandonada del almirante Jeong Jeong evitaba a toda costa esos parajes. Decían que estaban malditos, que habían sido la casa de la ruina de su propietario. Además nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a la casa de un renegado, por temor en caer en desgracia ante el Señor del Fuego. Así que por más que escucharan ruidos, vieran fuego o pasara algo extraordinario en el lugar no se acercarían.

Muy pocos lo recordaban, los niños lo identificaban al dueño por los carteles amarillentos con elegante caligrafía en negro y sellos rojos que abundaban por la zona. La gente contaba historias aterradoras a los viajeros que preguntaban, decían que la madre del general que había muerto en la miseria al perder el favor de la familia real, otros susurraban que los fantasmas de los guerreros muertos rondaban el lugar. Había un viejo que juraba y perjuraba que había visto a un guerrero del reino Tierra vigilar la entrada en noches de luna llena.

Las mujeres en cambio decían que el sitio estaba maldito por el espíritu atormentado de la prometida del almirante, que al conocer las noticias de la deserción había preferido quitarse la vida a vivir sin honor .Los más jóvenes también contaban historias de bandidos, vagabundos y forajidos que de vez en cuando hacían de ese sitio su morada. Riñas, fantasmas, aparecidos y asesinatos eran el referente de un sitio era digno de las leyendas más negras de la isla.

Pero Hamma no había creído una sola de esas historias.

La verdad es que nadie en ese pueblo esperaba el regreso del almirante, así que nadie más que ella que vigilaba desde su pertrecho cualquier movimiento, desde la noche anterior había empezado una guerra sin cuartel, con sus ataques habían arrasado con todo a su paso, agua y fuego habían acabado con la vegetación y los ruinosos edificios que en algún tiempo habían sido la casa familiar de Jeong Jeong. Era un juego del gato y el ratón, lo habían jugado antes y ella había podido escapar por muy poco.

- ¡dónde están mis hombres!

- ¡en un sitio seguro!

- ¡libéralos!

- ¿cómo tu me liberaste?– decía mientras lanzaba dagas de hielo al sitio donde escuchaba la voz de su rival

- ¡estás equivocada! – decía alzando una barrera de fuego que se extendía por los pastizales secos – ¡yo intenté salvarte!, cuando regresé ya no estabas en la celda

- ¡fueron tus órdenes! – gritaba Hamma mientras esquivaba unas bolas de fuego – me enseñaron las órdenes de traslado, ¡si no hubiera escapado habría terminado mis días en las profundidades del desierto de Wa Shi Tong!

- ¡no sé de que hablas! – dijo esquivando un árbol que estallaba en mil pedazos al extraerle toda su agua

Jeong Jeong aún no comprendía, a él solo le preocupaba que sus hombres y los chicos que esperaba estaban en las garras de esa malvada mujer o si estaba a salvo. En su exilio en el Reino Tierra había tenido noticias de que había entrenado a una maestra agua en un arte prohibido por la Tribu Agua, que había intentado utilizarla en sus planes, pero que la chica se había negado y la había enfrentado logrando enfrentarla, otras personas de la orden se habían hecho cargo de ella, la habían juzgado y enviado a una remota prisión en la Nación de Fuego donde se suponía que no podría escapar.

Debía darse prisa, que debía hallar una forma de cansarla, porque sabía que los maestros agua eran mas fuertes con la luna llena y ni todas las horas de sol del día le bastarían para mantenerla bajo control, porque si no ella no se conformaría con dejarle una marca en el rostro como años atrás, sabía que por si ella fuera acabaría con todo rastro de la Nación del Fuego que hallara a su paso.

oooOooo

Long Feng sonreía a todos los invitados. Esa noche se celebraba una noche más de fiestas en palacio, de nuevo era en honor a Bato y también a las guerreras Kyoshi, que pronto regresarían a su remota Isla. La reportera estrella de la ciudad había coincidido que era un gesto muy generoso, pero dudaba que ellas realmente se sintieran a gusto en el lugar.

Un grupo de Dai Li se encargarían de vigilarlas y mantenerlas apartadas del rey Tierra, porque en sus reportes tenía noticias de que era una chica de cuidado. Ya alguna vez había sometida a un cuidadoso proceso de hipnosis en Lago Laogai, así que en caso de que hicieran algo indebido sabía las palabras clave para detenerlas. Jin también acudía por primera vez a una recepción, su misión era observar para aprender todo lo que debía hacer cuando llegara su momento. Aparentemente había olvidado los incidentes de los días pasados y seguía dócilmente cada indicación que le daban, desde servir una taza de té hasta hablar por horas sobre la maravillosa temporada de Ópera en el teatro de la ciudad.

El oso llegó a la hora convenida, nobles y gente que vivía en los círculos más elevados de la ciudad empezaron con su ritual de siempre. Música, bocadillos, conversaciones que nada tenían que ver con la guerra, algunos se acercaron a admirar los atuendos de las guerreras Kyoshi invitadas al evento, solo una de ellas hablaba de lo que simbolizaba cada color y elemento y habría hecho una demostración de sus movimientos si en ese momento no hubieran anunciado la llegada del Rey.

Un grupo de guardias llevaban en hombros el palanquín de oro del rey. Para varia el velo estaba corrido y la gente solamente. Una de las Ju Dee pidió a las guerreras que se acercaran a rendir homenaje a Señor del reino tierra, a Long Feng le había extrañado un poco que aceptaran la invitación, tal vez sería por cortesía, tal vez porque no eran tan listas, si las jóvenes caían en la trampa su siguiente paso sería movilizar a las tropas cerca de Kyoshi , sería un pequeño paso para fomentar la unificación del Reino Tierra y una advertencia para la nación de Fuego: somos más numerosos, estamos unidos, si pudimos con una pequeña Isla , imaginan que haremos con su archipiélago…

- Somos humildes servidoras del Reino Tierra – dijo la que las dirigía

Lo que no se esperaba era que después de que hicieran el gesto de pleitesía, unas lanzara dagas que rasgaron el velo que cubría al rey dejándolo inmovilizado en la pared más cercana, la de la trenza se enfrentara con ágiles movimientos y sin más armas que sus manos con los porteadores que cuales cayeron y empezaron gritar asustados que asustaron más a la gente. La confusión no se hizo esperar, algunos corrían a las salidas, otros gritaban que habían asesinado a alguien. Long Feng corrió y dio órdenes a sus Ju Dee y a los Dai Li. Pero nadie le respondió, estaba solo contra la corriente.

- Nadie saldrá de aquí – dijo la guerrera Kyoshi

- Un paso en falso y el Rey muere

De pronto su mente se iluminó. Tres….no podían ser las guerreras a las que les había lavado el cerebro después de la fallida reunión de los representantes de las naciones, el recordaba que de acuerdo a sus registros su líder tenía el cabello corto y castaño. La que estaba frente a ellos no era de Kyoshi, ni siquiera del reino tierra, recordó quien era, la había visto en un interrogatorio, se había negado a cooperar y eso lo había metido en problemas.

- ¡Dai Li detengan a esas impostoras!

Nadie movió un músculo.

- ¡ellas no son las guerreras Kyoshi!

La gente aporreaba las puertas laterales, había gritos, confusión, no se atrevían a enfrentarse, los que se suponían eran guardias de palacio se descubrieron como maestros fuego que esperaban una señal para atacar, sospechó donde estaban los verdaderos guardias, la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi se había acercado las sitio donde estaba el rey y sacando una flama azul de sus dedos exclamó.

- Un paso en falso, un estúpido intento de valentía y el rey muere

Hubo gritos y exclamaciones de horror y disgusto.

- Dai Li, háganse cargo de Long Feng…

- ¡pero que hacen!, ¡Yo soy su líder!

- Ahora yo soy su líder – dijo limpiándose el maquillaje con una manga

Cuatro Dai Li lanzaron sus cadenas y asieron de las extremidades al consejero del Reino Tierra y lo dejaron a los pies de la mujer de cabellos negros que seguía amenazando al rey con su movimiento,.

- Juré que algún día me vengaría del humillante interrogatorio, algo así no se perdona…

- ¡esto es vil!

- Tan vil como la forma en que escalaste puestos para conseguir un sitio cerca del Rey…eres ambicioso, pasaste sobre muchos, pero te equivocaste, todos querían ver tu estrepitosa caída

-¡eran mis hombres, ¡yo los entrené!, ¡eran mis creaciones!

- descubrí que no era la única que pensaba que tenías demasiado poder para ser un simple maestro tierra, si pensabas que el poder era para alguien como tú te equivocas…solo la gente que nace con el derecho divino de poseerlo es la que debe mandar

Long Feng iba a protestar, pero Azula no quería perder más tiempo con él, así que a una señal otro Dai Li e acercó y lo amordazó para que dejara de dar gritos.

- ¡vaya!, pero miren nada más… si es un viejo conocido, ¿sabe? , en realidad nunca me gustaron sus clases, era taaaan aburridas – dijo dirigiéndose al rey

- ¡pero si eres la señorita Azula!, entonces ellas deben de ser… - dijo observando a las dos jóvenes que la secundaban, tomando aire gritó - ¡les ordeno que me dejen ir!, ¡soy el Rey!

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡soy el señor de todo el Reino Tierra!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

- un hombre tan débil, no merece ser el señor del Reino Tierra.

Al fondo Bosco gruñó.

- Llévenlo a las mazmorras de palacio

- ¡no le hagan daño a Bosco!

- Envien al oso a la celda más fría y oscura de palacio

Hubo gestos de sorpresa y exclamaciones de disgusto mientras los falsos guardias y los Dai Li mientras sacaban por una puerta falsa al Rey, a Long Feng y al oso. La gente se agitaba, pero estaban temerosos, los maestros fuego los rodeaban, no había salida, las Ju Dee no reaccionaban cuando les preguntaban algo y los Dai Li los habían traicionado.

- Con este acto…yo, Azula, princesa de la Nación del Fuego, hija de Ozai, nieta de Azulon , declaro que de ahora en adelante Ba Sing Se y todo el reino Tierra están bajo los dominios de la gloriosa nación del Fuego

Después se volvió hacia la reportera estrella de Ba Sing Se TV.

- ¡Tú! – dijo señalándola – la que parece ser la más lista…. quedaras a cargo y serás mi guía, si me traicionas pagarás con tu vida

Ju Dee solo asintió y se colocó a su lado.

- debemos de reorganizar este caos y prepara la visita de mi padre…

- pero que haremos con los invitados – se atrevió a decir la mujer castaña

- ah, si…..los invitados – dijo mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro – los Dai Li saben bien que hacer con ellos

oooOooo

De nuevo desorden. Seguir a Isla Roku o buscar a la gente de la Tribu Agua. Sokka insistía que el jefe Arnook podía ayudarlos. Katara decía que no, que siguieran el plan original, Aang ya no estaba seguro de cuál era el plan original y Zuko estaba de parte de la maestra agua haciendo que el guerrero lobo se enfureciera un poco más de la cuenta.

- ¡alto! – dijo Toph

Momo sobrevoló al maestro aire. Appa gruñó, la pelea protagonizada por los hermanos de la Tribu Agua continuaba y no había para cuando acabar.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Escúchenme!!!! – gritó Toph

- ¡qué pasa! – dijo Sokka molesto - ¿qué no ves que estamos en algo importante?

- Señor sarcástico esto es importante – dijo ella

- Toph no estamos para tonterías –dijo Katara

- ¡déjenla hablar! – intervino Aang

- No es una tontería– dijo Toph - _El reino tierra ha caído_

Todos se volvieron hacia ella desconcertados.

- ¡No es cierto!, son los más poderosos, ¡el mayor ejército! – dijo Sokka

Toph pulsó rápidamente las teclas de su celular y lo puso en altavoz.

_- Es un día histórico para la Nación del Fuego….el sueño de miles de nosotros se ha hecho realidad esta noche…La astuta y valiente Azula , hija de Ozai, Nieta de Azulon, biznieta de Sozin ha cumplido los sueños de sus ancestros, superando al legendario Dragón del Oeste: Ba Sing Se se inclina a sus pies…_

- Debe de ser un mal chiste – dijo Zuko

Toph pasó de una estación a otra, repetían el mismo mensaje.

_- Las murallas exteriores de la ciudad caen en estos momentos, las paredes que marcaban cada zona de la ciudad se han vuelto polvo…. Es un momento indescriptible… _-y al fondo de la grabación se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de un derrumbe

- Díganme que no es la voz de Ju Dee – dijo Sokka

- Lo es – dijo su hermana – es la misma voz que escuchábamos cada mañana en la cocina de la abuela

- El mundo se colapsa y nosotros nos peleamos como niños

- Esto no debería de pasar – murmuró Zuko – esto es una pesadilla…

Katara estaba muda

- ¿cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? – dijo Sokka desconfiado - ¿cómo sabemos que no es un truco para capturar a Aang?

- Es una buena pregunta – dijo el maestro aire

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo

- ¿cómo?

- Antes de ir a buscar a Jeong Jeong debemos visitar el pueblo inmediato, así sabremos si es verdad o es mentira

- ¿y si la gente miente? – dijo Katara

- Lo sabremos– dijo Toph señalando sus pies

- ¿y si es algo más elaborado? – dijo Zuko

- Entonces lo investigaremos antes de dar un paso en falso – dijo Katara

- Alguien debe de buscar a Jeong Jeong – dijo Sokka

- Yo lo haré – dijo Zuko – conozco la zona

- Iré contigo – dijo Katara

- No, no…. – dijo molesto – te necesitamos con nosotros, yo iré

- necesitamos a alguien que ayude a Toph y a Aang a descubrir si lo que escuchamos es verdad o si es un truco mediático de Azula

- Pero…

- El único que rivalizaba con la inteligencia de mi loca hermana eres tú – dijo el maestro fuego

- Y yo quiero saber que pasa, a que nos enfrentamos, quizá podríamos pedir ayuda a Kyoshi…. Tal vez Haru esté a salvo…. Tal vez pidamos ayuda a nuestro padre…

- Y podrías enviarle una nota a los míos – dijo Toph – no sé en qué posición quedan después de estos eventos

- es muy difícil salvar al mundo solo

- No estás solo – dijo Toph y los demás la secundaron

- Estamos para apoyarte – dijo Zuko – no importa lo que mi padre o mi hermana digan, estoy de tu lado

- Y vamos a protegerte – dijo Katara – así sea lo último que hagamos

- El tiempo apremia, Jeong Jeong nos esperaba al anochecer - dijo Sokka

Zuko asintió.

- Eso sí – dijo Sokka - ponle un dedo encima de mi hermana y eres hombre muerto

- ¡Sokka! – dijo Katara

- Regresará sana y salva – dijo mirándolo fijamente – te doy mi palabra de honor

- mas te vale

- ¡Sokka! – gritó de nuevo su hermana haciendo un gesto amenazante

- No me mires así,¡alguien tiene que defenderte!

- Como si _Sugar Queen_ no pudiera – murmuró Toph

Zuko se apresuró a empacar lo indispensable y lo demás lo dejó con ellos, Katara hizo lo propio, minutos más tarde frente a la salida de la cueva. Katara se había cambiado por el atuendo negro que recibiera hace mucho tiempo, Zuko había hecho lo mismo y llevaba sus dos sables en al espalda, la maestra agua calculaba que con un poco de suerte, niebla y agua control llegarían a la Isla en unas cuantas horas, en eso se acercó Aang hacia ellos.

- Será mejor que lleven a Appa – dijo Aang

- ¿estás seguro? – dijo Zuko

- Si

- Tal vez Momo quiere ir con ellos –dijo Toph

- No, sé se quedará con ustedes, en caso de emergencia envíenlo con nosotros – dijo Katara

- Entonces serás mi lémur lazarillo – dijo Toph a Momo

- Nos reuniremos aquí mañana , a más tardar en la madrugada de pasado mañana – dijo Zuko observando las nubes grises que pasaban sobre las islas

- Bien – dijo Sokka - espero que para ese momento tengamos noticias de lo que sucede allá afuera

- Y aliados – dijo Zuko – si puedes envía una nota a mi tío

- Creo que yo lo haré - dijo Toph

- ¿estás segura?

- Sí , creo saber como

- bien

Katara abrazó con fuerza a todos, Zuko hizo un gesto rápido y montó en Appa.

- Que los espíritus los protejan – murmuró Aang

Con un _Yip Yip_ se alejaron. Anochecía en las Islas de la Nación del Fuego, la operación contra reloj empezó a correr mientras se alejaban y la luna llena en todo su esplendor se divisaba en el horizonte.

oooOooo

_**En un refugio de piedra…**_

La lluvia no cesaba, habían tenido que detenerse en una Isla, porque la visibilidad era nula y Appa estaba cansado y trataba de secarse junto a la pequeña fogata que habían improvisado con las guías de estudio de las universidades que alguien no había sacado de su maleta, el celular de Katara estaba fuera del área de servicio, su hermano debería de estar como loco y para variar Zuko había olvidado el suyo, no estaba seguro si en la Universidad de Roku o con sus otras cosas. Un extraño punto que se movía bajo la lluvia inquietaba a la joven, y contra sus pronósticos se acercó hasta el sitio donde se refugiaban. Katara observó intranquila como el ave planeaba, se detenía en la entrada, sacudía su plumaje y emitía unos molestos graznidos.

- Es solo un halcón lagarto – dijo Zuko acercándose – trae un mensaje

- Podría ser una trampa

- La influencia de tu hermano es evidente, podría ser de mi tío, no te hará daño

El maestro fuego se acercó al ave, tomó con cuidado el recipiente donde se conservaban los papeles. El ave graznó, sacudió de nuevo sus alas, salió del refugio y se perdió bajo la lluvia. Agitó el recipiente, no se escuchaba papel alguno, así que se extrañó.

Tranquila, es solo…. – calló mientras el extraía una pieza blanca de tela, afuera se escuchó el estruendo de un rayo

Katara se acercó. Era un lienzo de un blanco inmaculado, terso y brillante. Lo acarició con cuidado, esa textura le resultaba lejanamente familiar. De pronto recordó una ocasión en que jugaba a las escondidillas con Sokka, había sido antes de la muerte de su madre, ella había ido a esconderse a la habitación de sus padres y ella había visto que su madre ocultaba en una cajita guardada en lo más profundo de su clóset una pieza de una textura parecida. Ella no había podido observarla a la luz por que Sokka la había encontrado.

- mensaje de mi padre

- ¿Qué significa?

- Es una antigua señal de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego, ordenó mi muerte

- Espera un momento, es tu padre, no puede hacer...

- Mi padre me hizo esto - le recordó su marca - El que recibe este lienzo, debe ahorcarse con el mismo para conservar su honor o esperar la ira del fuego…

- ¿qué?

- Es decir… es probable que envíen a un asesino tras de mi

- ¡están locos!

- que Curioso, siempre pensé que me consideraba alguien sin honor

Katara se dejó caer desganada.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Mi madre tenía un lienzo parecido

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Perdonen la demora, este cap debía de salir a principio de enero, pero a alguien que conozco le entró complejo de Zuzu, así q disculpen las molestias q esta demora oacasionó.

Agradezco a los q siguen estas locas aventuras,**_Rashel Shiru _**(n_n si... que sueñitos), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ ( hola BEP!!! lo del lienzo, soy fan de E. Salgari,en especial de la saga de _El Capitán Tormenta y el León de Damasco_ **n_n**, si digo un poco más te arruino el final) , **_.R.S_** y _**Kaylek **_(es probable, en cuantro a lo otro, no creo que U esté en condiciones de hacerlo, pobre Zuzu) por sus amables reviews. Tmb a _**Ithilien de los vientos**_.

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XLII**

* * *

Tan pronto como llegaron a la población más cercana, buscaron un sitio para hospedarse, quien iba a sospechar de ellos habiendo tanta gente del Reino Tierra que trataba de hallar un sitio donde hospedase. El alquiler fue un poco más alto de lo que esperaban, la habitación pequeña, pero agradable. Aang no se quejó, estaba acostumbrado a los ambientes austeros, Toph se dejó caer en la cama más cercana mientras Momo registraba hasta el último sitio del lugar.

Aang , Toph y Momo salieron en busca de noticias, no había tiempor que perder. Sokka se había quedado en la habitación en un pequeño hotel cerca de la playa. El sol iba ascendiendo tranquilamente por el horizonte mientras una parvada de pájaros daba vueltas en el cielo. Pensó que si no estuvieran en guerra sería un sitio donde le gustaría pasar las vacaciones con Suki. Se había olvidado por completo de ella, la última vez no había noticias en su correo, nada, como si la tierra literalmente se la hubiera tragado. Podía ser que estuviera ocupada, tal vez enferma o…

Una de las aves con pico de colores se posó en la ventana y graznó, el guerrero lobo la observó con disgusto y la espantó, pero el ave no se iba, parecía acostumbrada a compartir su espacio con los pobladores. Finalmente optó por ignorarla. Tomó su viejo teléfono que aún fallaba y marcó. Sokka escuchó impaciente el timbre, uno, dos, tres…Quería escuchar una vez más su voz, habían pasado muchos días desde que no escuchaba la risa de su novia, pensó que después de esa llamada toda incertidumbre acabaría.

- ¡Suki! – dijo la voz de un anciano con acento desesperado

El chico se extrañó del tono de la voz del abuelo de Suki.

- No…. – dijo preocupado – habla Sokka, el hijo de Ha…

- Lo siento muchacho…. – dijo una voz que sonaba decepcionada

- Yo llamaba para buscar a Suki– dijo desalentado - ¿aun no ha llegado a casa?

- se suponía que hace una semana debería estar aquí, no me he movido del teléfono esperando su llamada, pero nada

- ¡una semana!, pero…. Yo pensé que ya estaba en casa

- Suki se quedó en Ba Sing Se para ayudar a la gente a entrar en la ciudad

- pero en todos sus correos me decían que ya estaba en casa…

- quizá lo hizo para no preocuparte, ella envió a Coco y a las niñas con Foammy Guy a casa…

- no es cierto, no puede…

- fue una decisión que tomó de último minuto… dijo que era una labor de guerrera… - la voz se colapsó – y ahora está en esa ciudad…

El guerrero lobo golpeó la pared de la habitación con fuerza lastimándose los nudillos.

- ¿está seguro?, ¿no estará en camino a casa?

- Hace tres días dejaron de salir las naves de Ba Sing Se, nadie deja ese lugar, ella debe estar ahí

- iré por ella

- pero muchacho, ¡tus estas en el sur!

Sokka se llevó una mano a la cabeza, decidió no contradecirlo, algo le dijo que no era bueno que conociera su posición.

- Confíe en mi, Suki regresará a casa sana y salva

- Pero…

- Moveré cielo, tierra y mar para encontrarla, Suki aparecerá, no lo dude, ahora…. Si sabe algo… por favor, escríbame

- ¿A dónde?

- escriba, mi correo es _MoonWolf…._

- Bien muchacho, te escribiré tan pronto tenga noticias

- Estaremos en contacto

Sokka se dejó caer en la cama, tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cara. Esto era una pesadilla, esto no estaba pasando, , pero esto iba a terminar pronto, se quitaría la almohada y estaría de nuevo en su habitación. En cualquier momento escucharía el llamado de Gran Gran para cenar y escucharía la voz de Katara hablando por teléfono o peleando contra la computadora como cuando chateaba con Zuko….

Pero eso obviamente no sucedió. No era su cama, ni siquiera era su almohada, hacía calor y los graznidos de los pajaros de colores le hicieron incorporarse de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tocaban con insistencia la puerta, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- ¡qué pasa!

- Olvidé la tarjeta para entrar a la habitación – dijo Aang que venía cargado de revistas y periódicos

- ¿pasa algo malo? – dijo Toph

- las guerreras Kyoshi desaparecieron

- ¿desaparecidas? – dijo Toph extrañada - no decías que estaban en casa

- Suki mintió

- Suki no acostumbra a mentir – dijo Toph

- ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó Aang

- Parece que decidió ayudar a la gente de Ba Sing Se hasta el final

Se hizo silencio.

- Sokka… no traemos muy buenas noticias – dijo Aang poniendo los periódicos sobre la cama y sacando uno con la portada de un sitio quemado y arrasado por completo – observa este lugar…

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Era la villa de Haru

- ¿es en serio? – dijo Sokka al ver la fotografía

- Dicen que su padre y el de Teo fueron capturados ahí

- ¿no dicen nada de Haru o de Teo?

- Los dan por muertos – dijo Aang dándole otros periódicos

- No puede ser…

- Esto es una guerra – susurró Toph – no es un juego de niños…esto es algo que pasa… de hecho que nos puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros..

Aang guardó silencio, Momo voló al hombro de Toph

- No puede ser, hace unas semanas…. – dijo el guerrero lobo dejándose caer en el suelo

La maestra tierra comprendió que quizá sus palabras no habían sido las indicadas en ese preciso momento.

- Aunque también pueden ser noticias falsas – dijo la maestra tierra…

- ¿por qué mentirían? – dijo Aang

- Quizá porque les conviene mentir pies ligeros, porque hay que hacer creer al enemigo que no hay esperanza

- Debemos de hallar una forma de revertir todo esto – dijo Sokka pasando de un periódico a otra revista, las noticias eran parecidas desde _Sozin´s Herald_ hasta la _Flama del Oeste_

- Si claro – dijo Toph – sacaremos una varita mágica y arreglaremos todo

- Tal vez no sea una mala idea – dijo Aang

- ¡qué!, ¿estás loco?, ¿la noticias te fundieron el cerebro?

- No…– dijo el maestro aire - pero tengo un plan

- ¿y el mágico plan es? –dijo Sokka con una expresión escéptica

- ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos en tu tarjeta de crédito? – preguntó Aang

- Suficiente para sobrevivir un tiempo, no mucho, pero Katara tiene la suya y Zuko…la verdad es que no sé. ¿para qué la quieres?

- Necesitamos una computadora y otras cosas

- ¿para qué?

- Necesitamos movernos constantemente, saber noticias y contar con aliados, necesitamos equipo para ponernos en contacto con gente que puede ayudarnos, tal vez una computadora pequeña, equipo para…

- ¡sabes cuánto cuesta eso!, ¡estamos en un sitio de la Nación del Fuego!

- Siempre decías que su tecnología competía con la del reino Tierra

- Siempre compiten, escucha Aang, se que has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en un monasterio, y probablemente no sabes que el equipo que quieres es muy caro

- Que viva en un monasterio no quiere decir que desconozca el valor de las cosas – dijo ofendido

- necesitaríamos la tarjeta de Katara para conseguir lo que quieres – dijo desalentado

- ¿Por qué no ocupan la mía? – dijo Toph sacando una resplandeciente tarjeta dorada con un cerdito volador – no la he ocupado desde el día en que saqué dinero para comprar a pies ligeros en la subasta

- ¡traías una! – dijo Sokka - ¡claro!, ¡tu padre es dueño de medio mundo!, ¿por qué no le dijiste antes?

- Nadie preguntó

- ¡pero tus padres pueden rastrearla! – dijo el guerrero lobo

- Esta no

- ¿no?

- la sacó Bumi, en esta deposité los premios de cada _Estruendo Tierra_, y oro de alguna que otra apuesta….ya saben…

- ¡Qué!

- Antes guardaba los premios en la madriguera de los tejones topo, pero ese viejo loco opinó que era mejor que lo tuviera a la mano, así que podemos ocuparla sin problemas - se sentó y siguió diciendo - Además si el rey loco nos rastrea, no hay mejor forma de que nos contacte

- ¿el está al tanto de…?

- Bueno, alguien tenía que administrar la cuenta de una chica ciega, debe de conocer la manera de vigilar los movimientos – dijo Toph

- Bien… entonces quizá debamos conseguir algo para los tiempos que vienen, alimentos, el equipo…

- Mapas de la zona - dijo Sokka – tal vez armas

- Lo veo un poco difícil – dijo Aang escéptico

- Llamaríamos mucho la atención y levantaríamos sospechas

- Compremos como si fuéramos de campamento – dijo Sokka

- Me parece bien

- Hagamos una lista…que esto debe de estar listo para cuando los otros regresen…

oooOooo

- Una vez más

- Bien

- Una, dos…

Tres guerreras saltaron sobre la mujer que entró a la celda con los alimentos. Habían tardado varios días en conseguir un objeto que les permitiera abrir las cadenas de una de ellas, habían elaborado el plan y de acuerdo a lo que habían hecho al menos una o dos de ellas tendrían la oportunidad de escapar para pedir ayuda. Suki corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivó a varios de los guardias, pero fue detenida, la señal de alarma se escuchaba en los pasillos, las luces verdes y las alarmas no se hicieron esperar, algunas de sus otras compañeras le siguieron el paso, pero fueron quedándose atrapas en medio de los ataques de tierra y fuego.

Suki corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ella debía de salir y dar aviso, necesitaban ayuda, eran las guerreras Kyoshi y no podían caer tan fácilmente, su entrenamiento era muy bueno, no podían rendirse tan fácilmente… hasta que sintió que alguien la alcanzaba.

- Lamento informarte que por aquí no hay la salida

- ¡Ty Lee! – dijo en posición de combate

- no puedes irte – dijo otra persona bloqueándole el paso

- ¡déjenme ir!, ¡no entienden lo que pasa! – dijo esquivando algunos de los ataques de la chica de rosa

- Perfectamente bien – dijo Mai lanzando unas navajas que la clavaron en la pared, acto seguido Ty Lee aplicó unos puntos de presión y la guerrera Kyoshi sintió como todo se oscurecía

- Debimos envíalas a la capital, son una molestia, ¿por qué están aquí?

- Ordenes de Azula

oooOooo

- Tú– dijo desde el trono - ven conmigo

Jin miró a todos lados y avanzó asustada, cuando estuvo cerca Azula estaba sentada en la silla que por mucho tiempo había ocupado Long Feng, un resplandor verde y azul iluminaba la habitación.

- Es hora de pagar por tus servicios.

_El Reino Tierra había caído_ – pensó – _y yo soy responsable, si Jet supiera…_

- Serás la encargada de dar de cenar todas las noches al rey, a su oso y a Long Feng, nadie más que tu podrá alimentarlos

- ¿yo?

- Ábrelo

- ¿oro?

- Hojas de pan de oro, como las que se emplearán para el nuevo decorado de palacio, pondrás esto en su comida

- Jin la observó como si le estuviera hablando en otra lengua.

- Pero…

- No necesitas ponerle todo, será poco a poco en sus alimentos, al final morirán

- Jin abrió más los ojos.

- Cuando termines tu labor serás libre

- ¿libre?

- Podrás marcharte a donde quieras, ¿no soy una magnífica regente?... ahora puedes irte, supongo que harás hasta lo imposible por dejar este lugar

Jin hizo un reverencia y salió del lugar, sentía las miradas de la gente de palacio sobre ella. Caminó más a prisa y cuando llegó al sitio donde descansaban las otras Ju Dee observó la caja. De pronto la puerta a toda prisa, era una mujer que no había visto antes en el lugar, cabello largos adornados con una calavera, vestimenta oscura y tatuajes en los brazos.

- ¿quién es usted?

- Tú debes de ser Jin

- Si

- No te asustes, soy amiga, me han enviado para ayudarte

- ¿cómo saberlo?

- Es cosa de Mushi, el tío de Lee

- ¿Mushi?, ¿Lee?...

- Eres la amiga de Jet, ¿me equivoco?

- no

- Suff... de lo contrario habría tenido que tomar medidas drásticas - dijo sonriendo ligeramente - verás, un par de chicos llegaron contándole una extraña historia de Dai Li, secuestros y no sé que mas

- ¡Longshot y Smellerbee están bien!

- Yo diría que están a salvo, lejos de la ciudad, así que tan pronto llegué me asignaron el caso, ¿qué es eso? – dijo señalando la caja

- Es para la cena del rey y de Long Feng – dijo abrazando la caja

- No es té

- Pan de oro

- ¡vaya!, muerte con estilo – dijo observando el brillo de las hojas

Jin no dijo nada

- no eres una asesina, no podrás hacerlo

- es mi obligación

- pero no lo harás, no es tu naturaleza

- no sé qué hacer, no seré libre hasta que no mueran

- no necesariamente

- ¿no?

- Ahora debemos hallar una forma de sacarte a ti, al inútil y al costal de pulgas

- ¿perdón?

- Tu has estado mas tiempo aquí, debes ayudarme, esta noche debemos dejar esta horrible ciudad

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Déjalo en manos de una profesional – dijo sonriendo – ahora dime, a qué hora es la cena y a dónde consigo un vestido como el tuyo, dependiendo de eso sabremos cuando es el momento exacto para escapar

oooOooo

Mai se acercó a la habitación de Ty Lee atraída por las exclamaciones que salían del lugar. La joven de cabellos castaños estaba sentada en unos cojines frente a una gran pantalla plana desde la cual se apreciaba una escena de una joven en una fiesta. Era la típica fiesta de verano con música de moda, gritos, sol, arena y por supuesto litros de cerveza.

- ¿_Golden Theatre_?

- ¡Mai!

- Pensé que no te había gustado

- No me gusta

- ¿entonces?

- Veía las noticias, de pronto le cambié y me ya no pude dejar de verlo…

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – dijo sentándose en el cojín de al lado

- Es un capítulo sobre Azula y su conocidísima incapacidad de socializar con la gente de su edad

- En el capítulo, la actriz que interpretaba a Zuli aparentemente trataba de hacer chistes pero nada le salía bien.

- Ella no es así en las fiestas – dijo Ty Lee - ¿o si?

- ….

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero ellas no le prestaron atención.

- No sé… es algo exagerado – dijo Mai

- Son muy crueles

La escena cambió y de pronto se deslizó por las gentes que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, todo aparecía tan horriblemente conocido, como si alguien que hubiera estado en sus fiestas les hubiera filtrado hasta el último detalle a los productores del show.

- ¡Congelen la escena! – escucharon las dos

- ¡Azula! – dijo Ty Lee

- Congela la escena…., regresa a la escena anterior…

- No puedo, es desde la tv…

- ¿por qué quieres que la congele? – dijo Mai

- ¿A quién viste? – dijo la chica de ojos grises

- Al hermano de la campesina

- ¿a Sokka? – dijo extrañada Ty Lee

- Imposible, es un _cast_ de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Mai

- ¡pero podría jurarlo!

- Azula, creo que necesitas.. corrección , necesitamos unos días de vacaciones – dijo Ty Lee ofreciéndole un asiento –la toma de la ciudad te tiene muy estresada

Azula siguió de pie escudriñando la pantalla

- Vamos…

- no dirás que te enamoraste del hermano de la campesina, iiuk!

- quizá tengan razón, tal vez esté viendo visiones…. debo descansar, mañana llegará una embajada de mi padre

- ¿vendrá a la ciudad?

- Eso parece, no lo sé...eso quisiera

- sería ago histórico - dijo Ty Lee

– Mai

- ¿si?

- ¿has tenido noticias de los tuyos?

- No…la última carta de mi madre decía que estaban frente a la ciudad de Omashu, acampaban afuera por un repentino brote de _pentaricela_, temen que Tom Tom se contagie

- ¿_pentaricela_? – dijo Ty Lee haciendo una mueca de desagrado

- nadie ha querido entrar a la ciudad, los mismos pobladores la abandonaron, dicen que solo pasea por ella su rey, que al parecer ha perdido la razón

- ¡no han podido tomar la ciudad! – dijo Azula irritada

- La protege Bumi de Omashu

- ¡qué tan difícil puede ser controlar a un maestro tierra – dijo la princesa

- Mis padres no manejan fuego control, son leales funcionarios de la Nación del Fuego, como lo es toda mi familia

- no lo dudo - dijo Azula - aun así recuerda que debemos mandar un destacamento para que los apoye, cuando mi padre llegue debe de haber un gobernador en Nueva Ozai, no un rey loco que pasea en una ciudad fantasma,¡imagina el disgusto de mi padre!

- Azula

- ¿sí?

- ¿qué harás con las guerreras Kyoshi?

- Acabo de enviarlas a casa

- ¿a todas?

- Conservo a una de ellas a mi lado – dijo mientras bostezaba - nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil

oooOooo

Dejaron a Appa escondido en una caverna marina a una corta distancia del pueblo. Empezaba a oscurecer cuando rodearon el sitio y siguieron las indicaciones originales. La gente de la población estaba inquieta, muchas de las casas tapiadas, el sitio parecía muerto y no parecía haber explicación lógica. La tarde era hermosa, quizá el característico olor a pasto quemado significaba algo, pero no podían estar seguros.

Katara estaba muy seria, escuchaba por todas partes, parecía que trataba de identificar que era lo que estaba mal en el lugar. Dejaron atrás el pueblo, pasaron un bosque, el olor de algo que seguía quemándose era muy fuerte. El sol se ponía en el horizonte y Katara sintió un escalofrío al ver un grupo de flores de fuego marchitas, y no eran las únicas, mientras mas se acercaban al lugar la sospecha se convirtió en certeza.

- Dime Katara, ¿todavía duermes con tu pingüino de peluche?

- ¡qué!, ¡no!, se lo llevó Gran Gran

- Ah…

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Debes de estar muy solita por las noches

- ¿solita?

- me ofrezco a tomar su lugar

- ¡qué!- dijo poniéndose roja

- ¿por qué no?

- ¡qué te pasa estamos en medio de una misión y tu sales con esto!

- Oh, vamos…

- Alto

- ¿qué pasa?

- Alguien se nos adelantó

- Ya lo había notado, pero no creo que sea un maestro fuego

- No lo es

- ¿sabes quién es?

- Si

- ¿quién es?

- Escucha , pase lo que pase evita que note que eres un maestro fuego

- ¿qué?

- Ella debió enterarse de alguna forma – dijo preocupada

- ¿ella?, ¿sabes quién es?

- no será fácil enfrentarla

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Katara guardo silencio y le señaló las marcas en los pastizales, las flores marchitas y algunos árboles destrozados.

- sé como pelea, no hay nadie más en toda la tribu Agua que domine ese estilo de combate, técnicas muy avanzadas de agua control

- ¿de dónde la conoces?

- ¿alguna vez has hecho cosas de las que te hallas arrepentido?

- Muchas veces

- Ella fue mi maestra, odia a los maestros fuego – hizo una pausa - ellos le arrebataron todo

- Otra víctima de la guerra…

- Me enseñó técnicas prohibidas por los maestros agua

- ¿prohibidas?

- En un principio parecía una dulce ancianita, pero al final casi mueren Aang y Sokka – dijo guardando silencio - conseguimos que la atraparan, pero parece que escapó…

- Crees que nuestro contacto… - dijo preocupado

- Creo que le ha dado batalla, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, debemos hallarlo y salir de aquí cuanto antes, podría jurarte que ella viene por mi

- ¿por qué?

- Quizá me considere una traidora y de ser posible contigo, por eso no debe saber…

- ¿qué es lo que no debo saber Katara?

Katara sintió que la sangre se le helaba al escuchar la voz de Hamma. La luna aparecía, la hija de Hakkoda se interpuso ante Zuko. Los cabellos plateados de su antigua maestra ondeaban como si una brisa los moviera, los vestidos estaban un poco quemados, Hamma sonreía.

- Desde anoche los estaba esperando

- ¿anoche?

- Jeong Jeong estaba muy preocupado por ustedes…pensaba que serían más – dijo observándolos con atención

- Creí que te habían atrapado

- Escapé

Zuko la observó sorprendido, era la mujer que había visto en el aeropuerto.

- Corre – le dijo Katara – busca a Jeong Jeong

- No te dejaré sola

- Debes hacerlo, busca a Jeong Jeong

- Katara…

- Estaré bien

El maestro fuego se movió a toda prisa, una ráfaga de agua pasó a su lado, Katara la detuvo permitiéndole escapar y se colocó en posición defensiva.

- Así que es él – dijo Hamma

- ¿él?

- Lo proteges arriesgando de tu propia vida… no lo creí cuando los otros me lo dijeron, mi mejor alumna ama a un maestro fuego...

- ¿Cuáles otros?

- Obviamente los maestros agua que me ayudaron a escapar

Katara guardó silencio. Si, debió haber previsto algo así, seguramente gente del norte, pertenecientes a los grupos más radicales, los primeros que habían enviado cartas a su abuela y a su padre cuando empezaron los rumores de que ella salía con un maestro fuego. Pero tanto como para dejar a alguien libre como Hamma….

- Pobre niña que no sabe lo que hace

- ¡no soy una niña!

- Lo eres, no sabes lo que haces, tomas elecciones malas

- No es una mala elección

- No sabes lo que te conviene

- ¿acaso tu si?

- Me enviaron a hacerte entrar en razón…¡te enseñaré por qué no debes confiar en los maestros fuego! - dijo lanzando una gran ráfaga de agua que se transformó en una letal lluvia de dagas heladas conforme se acercaba a su blanco

oooOooo

- Tenemos noticias señor

- ¿de mi hija?

- las damas Lo y Li ya enviaron el mensaje

- entonces no es nada de importancia

- el alcaide de la prisión ha enviado tres notas urgentes

- Pueden esperar

- Dicen que es de _su cautiva_

Ozai extendió la mano para que el dieran el rollo. Rompió el sello y leyó con atención.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Poco después de que se fuera perdió el conocimiento, fue trasladada a un pequeño hospital de las Islas

- Ozai no dijo nada, simplemente cruzó sus manos y cerró los ojos como si meditara desde su trono. Las llamas del muro de fuego se avivaron

- ¿qué han dicho los médicos?

- el pronóstico es reservado

- ¿alguien más lo sabe?

- No mi señor

- Nadie debe saberlo, la información de cualquier cambio debe llegarme en persona, a nadie más, ¿no han sabido nada de la búsqueda?

- No ha habido resultados, desconocemos el paradero del príncipe Zuko

- Envíen el halcón lagarto

- Oído y obediencia

oooOooo

- Así que insistes en darme problemas

Suki no respondió

- Sé que eres la que está tras el intento de fuga, si no hubiera sido por Ty Lee probablemente te habrías salido con la tuya

- La próxima vez no fallare

- No habrá una próxima vez –dijo observando sus uñas

- Siempre la habrá

- vendrás conmigo a la Nación del Fuego

- Lo dices para asustarme

- Tus amigas también, pero tendrán otro destino

- No me asustan tus palabras

- Entonces aprenderás con acciones, te llevaré a un sitio donde los castigos a los que pretenden sublevarse no tienen fin

- Azula sonreía con aires de superioridad.

- apuesto que ni tu queridísimo Sokka podrá rescatarte

- él no sabe donde estoy, el cree que estoy en casa

- eso mejora las cosas

La guerrera Kyoshi se arrepintió de sus palabras.

- dije que esta guerra la ganaría la mejor, así que desapareciendo el problema, él será mío – dijo mientras hacía una seña a los guardias – digan al capitán que antes de regresar a casa debemos desviar el trayecto para hacer una entrega especial

- ¡el jamás estará a tu lado!

- ¿Sabes Suki?…hay muchas cosas que he aprendido de ustedes y una de ellas es que la gente del Reino Tierra no tiene memoria

- ¿qué?

- Los Dai Li han desarrollado refinados métodos de tortura que no dejan huella alguna… tarde o temprano él sabrá que te atrapé, tratará de rescatarte , fallará, entonces tu desaparecerás de su memoria, el olvido será el peor de los castigos

- ¡estas loca!

- ¿loca? - dijo mientras reía - yo lo llamaría astucia, aprendo de los enemigos

oooOooo

Pakku estaba indignado. No habían dejado un solo barco en el muelle, todos habían ido tras Bato y Hakkoda, los planes jamás se habían visto tan mal. La mujer del shirshou había desaparecido poco después de llegar a la villa, las noticias del exterior no eran las más alentadoras, porque ni siquiera la deliciosa sopa de Kanna le ponía d buen humor.

- ¡Cómo es posible que fuera tan precipitado!

- Entiende que se trata de sus hijos

- ¡pero es una impudencia!, las cosas están peor que antes, ahora hasta Arnook debe temer el ataque de la Nación del Fuego, primero fue aire, después la tierra, seguiremos nosotros

- No desesperes, confía en los chicos, ellos protegen al avatar y detendrán a Ozai antes de que todo se complique

- ¡ni siquiera han llegado al punto de encuentro!, ¡hasta temo que hayan interceptado la correspondencia de Jeong Jeong porque no tenemos noticias desde hace días!

- ¡quién iba decir que Ju Dee terminara sirviendo a la princesa Azula! – dijo Gran Gran

- ¡siempre dije que esa niña era peligrosa!, Bumi no debió admitirla, pero claaaro, ¡el ingenuo que apoya la unión de los pueblos!

- ¿sabes?, no creo que Ozai la deje sola en un Reino tan grande

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- La Nación del Fuego siempre codició Ba Sing Se – dijo Kanna - no creo que todo sea tan simple, quizá no se trate solo de tener la ciudad, además han llegado noticias de que la gente no está muy conforme con la presencia de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿hay reportes preliminares?

- Hace unas horas recibí noticias de Yugoda, dice que han llegado noticias de sublevaciones a lo largo y ancho del Reino Tierra que no salen en las noticias, Pian Dao coincide, piensa que Mushi y Bumi están detrás de tanto alboroto, los levantamientos van de los bosques al desierto y de las ciudades cercanas a Ba Sing Se a las costas

- ¿no hay noticias de Jeong Jeong?

- Continua desaparecido

- ¿Hamma?

- tampoco

- ¿crees que cumplirá la amenaza de Azulon? – dijo Gran Gran preocupada

- Es probable, así que necesitará a su hija lejos de la ciudad, debemos averiguar cuando sucederá eso y aprovechar el momento

- Si, claro, ¡con que flota!

- Debemos de ponernos en contacto con la gente del Norte, tal vez Hakkoda esté más cerca de ellos

- ¡a estas alturas todos conocerán su proceder!

- Tal vez no, no ha habido noticias de la flota de Hakkoda, al menos el jefe Arnook no sabe nada

- Si claro, y él se va a comunicar como lo hizo antes – dijo sorbiendo ruidosamente los fideos de su tazón

El teléfono sonó desde el fono de la cocina. Kanna tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corrió a contestar.

- ¡abuela!

- ¡Sokka!, ¡dónde están!, ¡estábamos preocupados!, ¡Pakku!, ¡es Sokka!

- Pon el altavoz – gritó Pakku desde la cocina

- ¡Gran Gran!

- ¡Sokka!, ¡estan todos bien!

- Todo bien , ¿papá está por ahí?

- Me temo que no, el…

- ¡dile que hace tres días se marchó la flota de impulsivos! – dijo el maestro agua

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!

- Tu padre salió hace unos días a apoyar a la gente del Reino Tierra , partió son autorización de la tribu

- ¡demonios!

- ¿no hay forma de localizarlo?

- Es lo que estamos intentando – dijo Kanna

- ¿no se supone que se reunirían con Jeong Jeong?

- Hubo complicaciones

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?- inquirió Pakku

- Aang entró en trance al saber lo de Gyatso… tuvimos problemas para salir bien librados del lugar

- ¡por Tui y La! – murmuró Gran Gran

- ¿y tu hermana?, pásame a tu hermana

- No es posible

- ¿por qué?

- Fue con Zuko al punto de encuentro

- ¡la dejaste sola con el hijo de Ozai!

- Dijeron…

- ¡cómo es posible!, ¡qué clase de hermano eres!

- confío en ella – dijo Sokka - a menos que alguien se haya adelantado a nosotros

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- esuchen...necesitamos ayuda, no nos pueden dejar todo el peso a nosotros, necesitamos aliados, necesitamos que nos apoyen, sabemos que Ba Sing Se cayó, necesitamos otro plan

- ¿El chico ya domina cada disciplina?

- En estos momentos Toph entrena con él una vez más

- Que el chico domine todo, dejen a los mayores el resto – dijo Pakku

- Necesitamos estar en contacto con ustedes

- Tendrán nuestro apoyo, cuando regresa Katara

- Al anochecer

- Tan pronto regrese comuníquense con nosotros, no importa la hora, yo hablaré con Arnook y trataremos de ubicar a tu padre cuanto antes

- Bien…me comunicaré tan pronto regresen

- Una cosa mas

- ¿si?

- Suki y las guerreras Kyoshi desaparecieron, su abuelo dice que las últimas noticias que tiene fueron de Ba Sing Se

- Lo siento mucho Sokka, si sabemos algo te avisaremos

- Está bien…. Hablamos en unas horas Gran Gran

- cuídate

- Sokka colgó.

- ¡es increíble!, dejar a Katara con el mocoso de la cara quemada

- Debió tratarse de una emergencia

- ¡pero cómo pudo dejarlos juntos!

- No seas tan exagerado, ¿Qué podría pasar?

oooOooo

- ¿Jeong Jeong?

- ¿príncipe Zuko?

- Si

- ¿Iroh está contigo?

- No, vine con Katara

- ¿con la maestra agua?

- si

- ¡deben salir cuanto antes!

- ¿es por la mujer con la que pelea?

- ¡está peleando con Hamma!

- ¿se conocen?

- Si

- deben irse de aquí cuanto antes…. esto llamará la atención de la gente del pueblo...

- pero aun no han reaccionado

- pero no tardarán - dijo preocupado- ¿el joven avatar sigue con vida?

- está a salvo, no vino con nosotros, las cosas se complicaron

- Lo sé, ahora deben marcharse cuanto antes, esa mujer vino a destruirme

- Lo mismo dijo Katara, ¿quién es ella?

- Cuando éramos jóvenes nos amábamos, justo como tú y la joven maestra agua, pero nuestra historia no terminó bien

- ¡qué!

- ella escapó de una prisión de la Nación del Fuego, tiempo después las cosas se complicaron, yo me convertí en un desertor…es una historia complicada, habíamos prometido escapar , teníamos tantos planes....

Empezó a hacer frío, una densa neblina empezó a recorrer poco a poco el lugar.

- Un auténtico duelo de maestras agua

- debemos movernos de aquí

- No podemos, es el sitio más seguro

- ¿por la luna?

- No, por la técnica que domina, anoche le vi hacer cosas terribles con los hombres que guardaban de este lugar

- ¿terribles?

- ¿No sabes nada? – dijo Jeng Jeong

- ¿es la técnica prohibida de la que tanto me hablaron?

- siempre pensé que era un don poseer agua control, el agua es vida, el agua cura, pero después de ver eso…

- ¿De ver qué?

- Katara debe de conocer esa técnica, es capaz de manipular a un ser vivo como si fuera un títere, no había visto nada igual

- ¡qué!

- Hamma domina la técnica que llama blood bending, no hay ser vivo animal o vegetal que se les resistan, así debe abandonar este sitio cuanto antes, no dudo que pronto envíen a alguien a investigar lo que sucede y cuando lo descubran no les gustará...

- No lo creo - dijo Zuko

- ¿por qué?

- Porque todas las tropas se movilizan a Ba Sing Se

- ¿qué?

- La ciudad cayó , llevamos días, buscábamos aliados, por eso venimos aquí

- No podemos quedarnos aquí – dijo levantándose de golpe

- Pero la luna está a favor del enemigo…

- crearé una distracción, debes de huir con la maestra agua y llevarle un mensaje a los tuyos

- ¿qué mensaje?

- Dile que todo marcha conforme al plan

- ¡pero nada marcha bien!, ¡todo está de cabeza!

- Zuko, debes de aprender a escuchar y esperar el momento oportuno para atacar

- Pero…

- Hamma es un problema , tal vez solo yo puedo resolver

- bien

- escucha, Hamma quiere pelear conmigo, ella cree que soy la raíz de muchos de sus problemas y debo acabar con eso, ustedes deben seguir su ruta sin importar lo que pase

- ¿qué haremos entonces?

- Esperar, tu novia debe de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir, debemos mantenerla ocupada hasta el amanecer

- Pero debemos regresar a media noche con los demás

- No creo que sea posible

- Debemos intentarlo, ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Actuar desde dos frentes

- Pero ella puede manipularnos

- ¿no trajeron a un maestro tierra consigo?

- No

- Entonces haremos las cosas como en el ejército

- Es decir

- Estrategia básica para maestros fuego…será una lección práctica que debes conocer muy bien

- ¿por qué?

- Porque era una de las preferidas de tu primo

Avanzaron al sitio donde las dos maestras aguas combatían hasta el cansancio, a una señal de Jeong Jeong alzaron una barrera de fuego tras otra, alimentándola con los restos de la residencia del maestro fuego, haciendo del lugar un infierno, Hamma trató de romper el cerco, pero mientras más dirigía sus ataques a un punto indefinido mas barreras se aparecían ante ella, parecía que hubiera quedado en medio de un laberinto de fuego. Katara se asustó cuando una figura apareció en medio de las barreras de fuego, el suelo hervía y las plantas verdes empezaban a sacar humo.

- Zuko

- Debemos marcharnos…

- Pero…

- Pronto amanecerá

- ¿Y Jeong Jeong?

- Se queda

- No, él debe venir con nosotros…

- No , él tiene cuentas pendientes con Hamma

- Ella es poderosa

- Él también lo es

- Ella maneja una técnica que lo pondrá en desventaja…

- Él sabe redireccionar relámpagos

- ¿qué?

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un combate pero ella no podía ver nada. Solo podía distinguir niebla, tierra ardiendo a sus pies, un repentino viento despeinó sus cabellos e hizo que las llamas crecieran peligrosamente, el fuego le impedía dar un paso ,si hacía agua control Hamma la encontraría.

- Ven – dijo Zuko

- ¿A dónde?, no veo nada, hay mucho humo…

- tu solo ven, dame la mano, debemos partir de aquí cuanto antes

Corrieron al sitio donde habían dejado oculto a Appa. Emprendieron el vuelo a toda prisa, la lluvia se desató, la última imagen que tuvieron del lugar era un campo de fuego donde dos personas se enfrentaban. Hubo un resplandor, después una cortina de agua lo cubrió todo.

Fue una madrugada que nunca olvidarían.

En la lejana Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee tenía una horrible pesadilla. Había leído las noticias en línea sobre el reino tierra, ella jamás había ido al pueblo donde Haru había nacido, pero conocía su nombre y al saber que algunos lo daban por desaparecido y otros por muerto no tenía paz. En medio de la noche escuchó un sonido en su ventana, era un ave que picaba con insistencia.

Ella se despertó y abrió su ventana con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar a las demás, se apresuró a ver el contenido del cartucho de los mensajes. No había una nota, solo una cinta de color verde con una mancha obscura de sangre. Buscó desesperada algo, una palabra. Nada. Alimentó al ave mientras lloraba, ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, el anillo en su mano le parecía irreal, no se decidía a quitárselo o conservarlo.

Haru descansaba después de haber elaborado una versión corregida y aumentada de la idea del Maquinista, Teo y Sokka. La tripulación había comido insectos asados al llegar a su nuevo destino, algunos de los habitantes del pantano parecieron interesados en la propuesta de los tripulantes de la Tribu hermana del sur. Al anochecer Hakkoda recibió las primeras noticias de Sokka después de largo tiempo de angustia y se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje de respuesta a él, a Pakku y al jefe Arnook.

Sokka y los chicos habían dejado el sitio donde se hospedaban al anochecer y habían partido de regreso a la caverna para esperar a Zuko y a Katara. Tenían una computadora pequeña, equipo nuevo e información para dar prestar y regalar. Toph y Aang esperaban que Bumi se pusiera en contacto con ellos después de los gastos que habían hecho en el día, mientras Sokka desesperaba, había enviado un correo a su padre, otro a Gran Gran y no cesaba de culparse el no haber sospechado nada…sus juegos en línea habían quedado congelados, nadie los había revisado en días, se culpo el no haber tomado eso como una señal de que algo andaba mal con Suki. Al final, envió un mensaje a Haru y a Teo, si seguían vivos en algún lado le respondería, si no…tendría que empezar a resignarse.

En las lejanías Iroh se movía una vez más, no podía quedarse en un solo sitio, organizaba a los suyos, mandaba mensajes. Gracias a Ming tenían noticias de que su hermano enviaría una flota para sacar a su sobrina de la ciudad, Ba Sing Se quedaría en manos de Ju Dee, la cual estaría vigilada día y noche por maestros fuego de élite, que al menor error no dudarían en acabar con ella.

Dos Ju Dee salieron como siempre en una pequeña camioneta del palacio. Se suponía que eran las encargadas de recoger cada madrugada los alimentos que servirían para la princesa Azula y sus acompañantes en palacio. Los Dai Lee las dejaron salir cuando ellas mostraron sus identificaciones. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos abandonaron el vehículo en una de las zonas más inseguras de la ciudad y ayudaron a salir a los dos que iban escondidos entre las cajas vacías.

June los condujo hasta los límites de la ciudad, les dio unos pasaportes falsos, pasaría a ser tío y sobrina, juglares de oficio, ahora tenían que arreglárselas por su propia cuenta y riego para llegar a un sitio acordado con Bumi mucho tiempo atrás. Kuei estaba muy emocionado y celebraba con Bosco, Jin tenía miedo, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de dejar atrás esa vida de Ju Dee. June los vio alejarse cuando los primeros rayos del sol salían en el lugar, montó en su shirshou, debía de seguir con su misión.

Zuko y Katara dejaron atrás el refugio de piedra cuando la tormenta cesó, aún así llegaron empapados hasta los huesos, intercambiaron noticias poco alentadoras y un hambre feroz que no desapareció con las provisiones que habían conseguido los chicos. Zuko ocultaba entre sus ropas el lienzo blanco. Katara y él habían acordado no comentar con el resto lo que significaba, una preocupación más era lo último que necesitaban.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Agradezco a los q me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Gracias por sus amables comentarios de _**Lain Ameirani**_, _**Blue Eyes Princess**_, _**Kaylek**_ y_** Neverdie**_ (glups!...creo q a estas alturas haré negocio de salsa de tomate), así como tambien a_** Nadiakiara,**_

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XLIII**

* * *

La princesa Azula divisaba el horizonte desde la popa de su nave. A lo lejos el sol ascendía lentamente dando color al territorio del reino Tierra, los vientos eran favorables y si todo seguía bien llegarían a la puesta del sol a las puertas de Azulon. Hacía frío, se ciñó la capa roja que llevaba e inconscientemente acarició la pulsera de cuentas rojas. Un servidor legó a ella.

- Su alteza

- Si

- El desayuno está listo, solo esperamos que su excelencia…

- Iré dentro de unos momentos

- Nos alegra escuchar eso

- ¿Ty Lee nos acompañará a desayunar?

- Es probable que no alteza, sigue encerrada en sus habitaciones y no quiere ver a nadie

- ¿Ni a Mai?

- A nadie alteza

- Tal vez a mi - dijo mientras el hombre se retiraba

Azula dejó el sitio y se internó en los pasillos de la nave mientras seguía sus meditaciones.

Lo normal en tiempo de guerra es que las familias se dividen. Los padres contra los hijos, hermanos contra hermano, amantes, conocidos, amigos de toda la vida se ven enfrentados en situaciones que nunca antes imaginaron.

Mi familia no es la excepción. Mi padre ha enviado una nota pidiéndome que regrese a su lado, a la capital de la Nación más bella de cuantas existen y yo he accedido, no sin cierto disgusto. La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de recibir a mi padre en la ciudad que había conquistado con mi inteligencia y no con el poder de las armas como inútilmente lo habían intentado los varones de mi familia. Pero no es así.

Esta mañana hemos dejado atrás los territorios que domina Ba Sing Se, con un títere y comparsa por autoridades, que son adictos a la Nación del Fuego. Una lástima la misteriosa desaparición de su queridísimo Rey, si esperaban que resistiera heroicamente, se equivocaron, huyó por la noche como los cobardes. Ahora hay un grupo de maestros fuego y maestros tierra su pista, no podrá llegar muy lejos si se fugó con un oso, además está la desaparición de la chica que se suponía que debía acabar con él y con el antiguo jefe de los Dai Li. Ju Dee pareció feliz de que la amiga de Jet hubiera desaparecido, parecía que la consideraba su rival, ¡absurdo!, solo una chica mas del reino Tierra.

Quiero ver a mi padre, creyó que no triunfaría, tal vez pensó que regresaría llorando a él como cuando era pequeña, pero no sucedió eso. Pero me enteré de algunas cosas más. Finalmente mi padre envió el lienzo blanco al inútil de Zuzu. La temporada de cacería en la Nación del Fuego está abierta y yo seré la que abatirá la mejor pieza y la presentará a mi padre como es debido.

Llegó a la habitación designada a la más pequeña del trío.

- Ty Lee – dijo en un tono suave

- ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

- ¡ábreme!

- ¡por favor Azula!...esto es muy difícil para mi

- ¡Es una orden!

Escuchó como alguien se incorporaba y la puerta se abría. Al otro lado estaba Ty Lee con el cabello suelto, se veía pálida y sus ojos grises estaban irritados. Unos días antes de su salida ella había recibido una noticia terrible y había desaparecido hasta el día de la partida. Al verla le parecía irreconocible, no alcanzaba a comprender las causas, porque si no hubiera sido por la investigaciones de Mai tenían una vaga idea de lo que había sucedido, ellas solamente la escuchaban llorar sin parar.

- basta de tanto drama, es hora de que comas algo, no puedes permanecer así por siempre

- ¡no comeré nada!

- Ty Lee…- dijo en un tono impaciente

- Azula, es que tú no comprendes….

- ¡Es que tú no nos explicas que sucede contigo!

- Azula empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación, de pronto Ty lee se desplomó y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Haru

- ¡qué pasa con Haru!

- ¡Esta muerto!

- ¡qué!

- hubiera preferido que nos enfrentáramos en el campo de batalla – dijo entre sollozos- a enterarme que el sitio que defendía fue arrasado por nuestras naves… que desapareció, que su cuerpo no ah sido hallado y oficialmente se le ha dado por muerto…

- ¿quién te dijo eso?

- ¡cómo que quién!, busqué en las noticias del reino Tierra, en la Nación del Fuego… y envié un halcón lagarto

- Y…

- De regreso solo recibí esto – dijo sacando una cinta verde con una mancha oscura

- Qué rayos es eso!

- Es la cinta que siempre usaba Haru… quise tener noticias de él…envié un halcón y… - volvió a sollozar

Azula guardó silencio. Era muy distinto el escuchar de lejos esas historias que vivir de cerca una de ellas. Miró a su amiga, no podía dejarla así, no lo soportaba, ella era alegre, vivaz…la mujer que estaba enfrente era solo un pálido y reflejo de quien fuera antes.

- Levántate – dijo en tono imperativo

- ¿qué?

- No soporto verte en ese estado, ¡levántate y baja a desayunar!

- ¡es que tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando!

- Quien sufre cree que nadie más sentirá un dolor como el suyo, pero solo se engañan, ¡eres egoísta y nos estás haciendo sufrir a los demás!

- ¡miren quién habla de egoísmo!, ¡la misma chica que nos abandona en medio de la nada por una tontería!, ¡la que hace hasta lo imposible por quitarle el novio a otra chica…

- ¿ya te desahogaste?

- ¡no!

- Bien, me toca a mí. En estos momentos no voy a hablar del campesino. Punto número uno, siempre lo has tenido todo , los chicos mueren por salir contigo, Haru era un chico más…lo superarás

- amo a Haru, no es uno más, es mi novio – dijo mostrándole el anillo – hice una promesa

- no te habrás acostado con él

- ¡eso no importa ni viene al caso!, ¿acaso eres mi madre?, es el hombre que elegí

- Tonterías, estas muy chica para decir eso

- ¡qué te pasa Azula!, ¿Acaso corre hielo por tus venas?

- No, solo la justa dosis de prudencia

- ¡qué sentirías tú si alguien te dijera que Sokka está muerto!, ¡en qué posición estarías!

Azula calló un momento y le volvió la espalda.

- No creería

- ¿no creerías? – dijo dejando de llorar

- No creería hasta ver su cuerpo…si crees que esa idea jamás ha pasado por mi cabeza estás muy equivocada

- ¿qué?

- Desde el principio supe perfectamente que pertenecemos a naciones enemigas que tarde i temprano se enfrentaría – hizo una pausa - que cada quien defiende una postura y tal vez cada quien muera por la causa que cree justa, tal vez. Si Sokka muere será por sus ideales, muy noble de su parte … en cambio yo sé que puedo morir, pero no es un lujo que pueda darme, yo viviré pase lo que pase y podré verlo con otros ojos , tal vez me toque disfrutar de las mieles del triunfo, tal vez llorar mi tragedia, no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que viviré

Ty Lee pareció sopesar las palabras.

- Eres noble de la Nación del Fuego, defiendes los ideales de nuestra gente, tratas de llevar la mano de la civilización y una oportunidad de un mejor mundo a los otros, hay cosas que inevitablemente se perderán en el proceso, pero hay otras por las que vale la pena seguir con vida. Deja de hacer tanto drama y ven a comer algo. Es una orden de la princesa y de tu amiga.

oooOooo

Era la tercera noche que tenían que cambiar de escondite. No sabían cómo, cuándo ni porque, pero alguien los perseguía con un inusual empeño. En un principio temieron que hubieran descubierto a Aang, pero no, tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que alguien buscaba acabar con Zuko a como diera lugar.

Primero habían tenido que abandonar el refugio de piedra que los había cobijado, al intentar mezclarse en un pueblo había tenido problemas cuando Toph había tratado de estafar a un grupo de estafadores, el hombre había aparecido de la nada y habían tenido que huir de nuevo. Después en una pequeña villa de recreo, el sujeto prácticamente había evaporado las albercas de la zona y había creado una desbandada de los visitantes y la interrupción de las filmaciones de _Avatar: the last brainless_…. Cuando había herido por equivocación al actor que interpretaba a Zuzu, causando la ira de los fanáticos al obligar la cadena repetir las dos temporadas pasadas en lo que el actor se reponía.

Esa noche habían tenido que dejar su escondite de improvisto. Appa estaba un poco cansado, Sokka estaba molesto porque estaba en medio de una importante conferencia, Aang estaba preocupado por la habilidad del enemigo de encontrarlos, Toph y Katara hacían lo posible por impedir que las encontraran, la situación se había tornado peligrosa.

- ¡Quién demonios es ese tipo! – exclamó Sokka

- Un asesino de mi padre – dijo Zuko

- ¡genial!, ¡asesinos!

- No esperabas que una familia que se preste de llamarse noble no tenga su grupo de asesinos – dijo Toph

¡qué clase de locos contratan asesinos! – dijo Aang alarmado

Katara le dirigió una mirada a Zuko. Habían hablado un poco sobre la situación en los cambios de guardia, pero no estaban muy seguros de cómo abordar el tema con los chicos, había cosas que solo ellos sabía y si la situación seguía empeorando…

- Es lo normal, soy un traidor…. para ellos – dijo Zuko

- ¡no eres un traidor! – dijo Aang - ¡estas apoyando una causa justa!

- Así lo ven ellos – dijo Katara

- ¿Qué saben ustedes dos que no nos dicen? – dijo Toph

- Nada – dijo la maestra agua

- ¡mientes! – dijo la maestra tierra

- ¡no es hora de pelear! – dijo Sokka – necesito restablecer la comunicación cuanto antes, tengo algo importante y necesitamos deshacernos del señor _Sparky boom boom_

- ¿alguna sugerencia genio? – dijo su hermana

- Si

- Escuchamos – dijo Aang

- Ese hombre tiene un solo pie y un solo brazo

- Si, y eso no es impedimento para darnos caza – dijo Toph

- Sabemos que busca a Zuko

- Si

- Dividámonos

- ¡qué!

- Hay que confundirlo, Toph podría, no sé, utilizar tierra control y esa habilidad de moldear metales…

- No parece mala idea- dijo Toph – pero necesito que baje la guardia…dado que no puedo ver a donde apunta

- Zuko , Aang y yo podríamos distraerlo – dijo Katara

- Necesitamos un sitio conocido por todos donde emboscarlo – dijo Sokka

- ¿en dónde estamos? – dijo Aang pidiendo un mapa

- Según el GPS….todavía sobre alguna isla de la Nación del Fuego

- Podemos ir un poco más al norte – dijo el amestro aire

- ¿A la tribu Agua? – dijo la maestra agua

- Brrr – dijo Toph abrazando a Momo

- No tanto

- ¿entonces? – dijo Zuko

- El templo aire del Oeste

- ¡Pero Aang!…. - exclamaron

- Las noticias dicen que abandonaron los sitios después de los asaltos…además es una zona que lleva años bajo el dominio de la Nación del Fuego… tendríamos alguna ventaja

- ¿alguna vez has estado ahí? – preguntó Sokka

- No – admitió Aang

- ¡entonces!

- Yo he estado ahí – dijo Zuko

- ¿Tú? – dijo Toph

- Si, fue a uno de los primeros sitios que mi tío visitó la primera vez que salí con el de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿qué? – dijo Sokka

- Quería enseñarme una lección de algo….no recuerdo bien si era sobre arquitectura o historia… fue antes de conocerlos en el incidente del iceberg…

- ¿Y es lugar es seguro? –preguntó Toph

- Bueno, antes había algunos recorridos turísticos por la zona, el sitio estaba abandonado, la vegetación crece en los edificios…hace mucho tiempo que los mojes abandonaron el lugar…, en la costa hay pequeños asentamientos de la Nación del Fuego, pero casi están abandonados

- ¿por qué?

- Leyendas locales

- ¿qué clase de leyendas?

- Brujas…chamanes que se mueven a una velocidad sorprendente y brujas que controlan el clima, los habitantes trataron de disuadirnos a pasar la noche ahí, pero mi tío insistió

- ¿tu tío es dado a la aventura?

- ¿por qué quería que se quedaran? – preguntó Toph

- Eran tiempos difíciles…yo…tendría tu edad cuando mi padre marcó mi rostro después de negarme a enfrentarlo en un Agni Kai por contradecir a uno de sus generales en la cámara de guerra y por tanto a él

- ¡tu padre te hizo eso! – dijo Sokka - ¡qué clase de enfermo tienes por padre!

Katara le lanzó una mirada helada.

- No es que quisiera decir, que, bueno, tú me entiendes…. – dijo el guerrero lobo

- Perfectamente – dijo el maestro fuego – mi padre dijo que lo hacía por mi bien, que era una lección que debía aprender…mi tío no estuvo de acuerdo, nos marchamos de la Nación del Fuego después de que decretó mi exilio

- ¡Exilió a su propio hijo! – dijo Aang

- Dijo que no regresara…

- ¿Que no regresaras?

- Hasta que llevara de vuelta al avatar

- ¡qué! – dijo Sokka poniéndose en guardia! - ¡cómo sabemos que todo esto no ha sido una trampa y entregarás a Aang y a todos nosotros!

Katara no dijo nada, pero no perdió un detalle.

- No lo haré, no tengo por qué hacerlo

- ¿cómo sabemos que no lo harás? – dijo Aang

- Mi padre envió al asesino porque me negué a cumplir sus ordenes, porque no le entregué al avatar y no me uní a mi hermana… y cometer pequeños_ crímenes_ que según él dañan el buen nombre de mi familia

- ¿cómo sabemos que es cierto? – dijo Sokka - ¿cómo sabemos que no finges se un lobo con piel de oveja-koala

- Porque le envió la insignia blanca – dijo Katara

- ¿cuál? – dijo Aang - ¿de qué hablan?

- A los nobles caídos en desgracia se les envía una cinta como esta – dijo sacando la que llevaba en sus ropas – para que terminen sus días de manera honorable…de no ser así pueden ser asesinados por quien sea, el que cometa el crimen será altamente recompensado por mi padre…

- Por eso nos persigue Sparky… - dijo Sokka

- Y pensaba que mis padres podrían ser aterradores – dijo la maestra tierra

- ¿estás seguro que el templo del Oeste es un sitio…?

- Si…

- Pobre de ti si nos fallas – dijo Sokka

Si es un sitio seguro tal vez valga la pena arriesgarnos – dijo el chico de ojos azules – bien Templo del Oeste… ¡ahí vamos!

oooOooo

Teo estaba desesperado. Hace cerca de tres horas había perdido la conexión con Sokka, había escuchado unas explosiones y se había despedido rápidamente. No había comentado eso a su padre por no preocuparlo, pero no tenía noticias de él desde ese entonces. Esperaba que en cualquier momento tuviera noticias del _Equipo avatar_.

La estancia en el Pantano no estaba nada mal, no tenían lo último en tecnología, pero lo que se podía conseguir era bastante decente. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con la gente de Kyoshi para producir los nuevos modelos que le servirían en su ataque final. Nadie sospecharía de ellos, porque en teoría eran neutrales, pero desde la desaparición de Suki y las guerreras Kyoshi la situación había cambiado.

De momento los hombres estaban preocupados entre reclutar, entrenar y construir más naves. Sokka les había hablado de algunos contratiempos, pero no estaban seguros de que se trataba. Así que Teo había quedado a cargo de mantener las comunicaciones con los diversos grupos, trabajo anda sencillo y que muchas de las veces necesitaba la ayuda de Haru y de algunos de los divertidos miembros del pantano que se habían unido a una serie de juegos en línea, como los que jugaba en sus buenos tiempos con Suki y Sokka.

Pero no era tiempo de juegos. Se había podido comunicar con el jefe Hakkoda y con el maestro Pakku, que aún se sentía incómodo durante las videoconferencias. Bumi le había informado que estaba al tanto de las actividades de Toph y que le seguía la pista, que no se preocuparan, que el seguiría divirtiéndose en su territorio del reino Tierra, sembrando el caos y confundiendo a sus atolondrados vecinos que acampaban frente a su ciudad.

El maestro Pian Dao también tenía noticias, había enviado mensajes de los boletines distribuidos en la Nación del Fuego y de los sitios a donde estaban llevando a los presos de acuerdo a sus crímenes y peligrosidad. June había enviado un breve mensaje diciendo que el prof. Kuei se hallaba en buenas manos, que no tenían que preocuparse por él, que ella podía seguir conforme el plan recorriendo los Reinos Tierra, que esperaba ordenes, que de momento tomaría unos días para informarse de la situación en las tabernas.

La herbalista les había pedido gran cantidad de material esencial para seguir fabricando medicinas. Yugoda de la Tribu Agua del Norte también los estaba apoyando enviando a un grupo de maestras agua voluntarias para la siguiente expedición. Pakku mencionaba que había reforzado la defensa en la Tribu Agua del Sur, que esperaba noticias de los nietos de Kanna que no había día que no le preguntara por ellos y por el joven avatar.

Hakkoda y Bato estaban reclutando más gente, Haru estaba repuesto por completo con los emplastos que le habían puesto en sus viejas heridas. Sabía que el chico seguía preocupado por la suerte de su padre, por contar con muy pocas noticias de su madre y ninguna de Ty Lee. Ella había dicho que enviaría un águila halcón porque era el medio más seguro para saber que se encontraban bien, pero nada. Ni una señal y Haru entrenaba mientras esperaba que el famoso pájaro apareciera en medio del pantano.

La gente del pantano era amable, pero un poco extraña. Haru recordaba las ocasiones en que Sokka le había hablado sobre su viaje a ese lugar, la gente que comía crujientes insectos recién extraídos de los manglares, los maestro agua con apariencia hippie que se reían de sus método para extraer agua potable… pero no, no había noticias de Ty Lee y tampoco un sitio donde encontrar una ave de ese tipo para buscarla.

oooOooo

Atardecía. Pronto llegarían a la prisión donde Azula debía dejar a un _molesto pajarito_ que le causaba muchos problemas y necesitaba aprender las buenas maneras del la Nación del Fuego. En lo que llegaban la princesa se había retirado a informarse de las últimas novedades en el frente y las noticias. Mai observaba a Ty Lee que no dejaba de ver el horizonte. No había escrito algo en días, estaba en un estado que le desesperaba, al menos esta mañana había desayunado con ellas, la comida la había picado, eso no podía seguir así.

- Ty Lee

- ¿sí? – dijo casi en un suspiro

- ¿quieres que cepille tus cabellos?

La chica se encogió de hombros

- Vamos… , creo que hace tiempo que no los cepillo

Ty Lee la siguió por la nave. Llegaron a la habitación de la chica de ojos grises que se sentó en el banco frente a su tocador. Se asombró al ver la imagen de su reflejo. Con cuidado Mai deshizo su trenza y empezó a cepillar con cuidado.

- Mai

- ¿sí?

- Haru está muerto

- ¿quién lo dice?

- Las noticias

- Las noticias mienten… están bajo el control de Azula

- Aun así, las imágenes

- Las imágenes también pueden engañarte

- Mai… hay videos en tiempo real del bombardeo…

- ¿eso es lo que te tiene en ese estado?

- La chica de ojos grises asintió.

- Debes de estar pasándolo terrible

- Si

- Puede que sepa algo de tu interés

- ¿de mi interés?

- Alguna vez te comenté que uno de mis tíos es alcaide de una prisión

- Si

- Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a _The Boiling Rock_, donde Azula dejará a Suki

- Sí, eso ya lo sé

- Escuché que hace días recibieron a prisioneros de guerra del Reino Tierra

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Que en la lista figura el nombre del padre de Haru…es posible que…

- ¡crees que esté con vida!

- Eso no lo sé, pero tal vez podría mover mis contactos y arreglarte una entrevista de unos minutos con el padre de Haru

- ¿es en serio? – dijo animándose de pronto - ¡eres la mejor amiga del mundo!

- ¿Y Azula?

- ¡también!... aunque a veces preferiría que no fuera tan fría…

- Es la princesa, así debe de ser

- ¡es genial!... ¡luzco fatal!, ¡no puedo entrevistarme así!

Ty Lee quería incorporarse pero Mai se lo impidió.

- Solo hay una pequeña condición

- ¿cual?

- Promete que serás prudente, nadie más debe saberlo o me pondrías a mi familia en gran peligro, se supone que esos hombres están incomunicados y yo me las arreglaré para hacer tiempo

- Entiendo

- Mai

- ¿si?

- Estamos retrasando el viaje pro que Azula se hizo fan de aquel programa

- Es posible

- Sigue con lo de aquel capítulo donde creyó ver a Sokka

- Si…me hizo revisar todo el_ cast_ y pedir información a la oficina

- ¿Y?

- No tienen datos de los extras de ese episodio

- Así que de extra… - dijo Ty Lee - ¿será posible?

- Quien sabe…

- Mai

- ¿sí?

- ¿has tenido noticias de Zuko?

Mai bajó la vista, guardó silencio y observó el espejo. La chica castaña se volvió lentamente.

- Mai…

- Su padre lo envió

- ¿Qué envió su padre?

- El lienzo blanco

- ¡qué!

- Azula quiere capturarlo y entregarlo a su padre

- ¡Cómo!, ¡son hermanos!

- Es una guerra, es un traidor a su Nación, apoya al avatar, ama a una maestra agua…

- Y aún así lo amas

- aun así amo a ese idiota, no puedo evitarlo

- Por eso me estas ayudando

- No me digas nada – dijo alzando la vista y mirándome desde el espejo – por favor, no digas nada

oooOooo

Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que seguiría a mis amigos hasta el fin del mundo y que estaría perdidamente enamorada de un maestro fuego les habría dicho que estaban completamente locos y que necesitaban visitar urgentemente a un oculista o a un buen especialista. Si me hubieran dicho que las clases y el mundo que conocía acabaría por culpa de una estúpida guerra habría pensado que eran unos alarmistas, que trataban de espantarme.

Aquí estamos, en el fin del mundo. Llegamos por una zona deshabitada de la isla, hemos caminado por horas y no se ve un alma, este sitio parece muerto, afortunadamente conseguimos mas provisiones, porque si no nos las estaríamos viendo negras. Sokka acordó que no nos debían vern en el pueblo, porque podrían alertar a la gente de la Nación del Fuego de la presencia de Aang y por supuesto la de Zuko .Seguimos el resto del camino a pie porque Appa está muy cansado. Toph va a al frente y Momo la sigue zampándose cuento insecto encuentra, tras ella Sokka sigue con el GPS y carga su mochila, Appa camina lento y Aang se ha adaptado a su paso, Zuko y finalmente yo.

- ¿ya llegamos? – preguntó Sokka por enésima vez

- Falta poco – dijo Zuko

- Lo mismo dijiste hace una hora con 45 minutos

- Nadie dijo que el camino fuera sencillo – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¡pero ya estoy cansado!

- Solo un poco más…

Aang guardaba silencio mientras acariciaba a Appa y observaba los pastizales que habían crecido por aquí. El viento los mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, no sonreía, no decía nada, parecía tratar de reconocer algo. La verdad es que esperaba ver algo como el Templo Aire del Sur o como el del este, pero no. No se vía una construcción en kilómetros de la isla, solo vegetación y grandes extensiones de pastizales interrumpidos por algunas rocas y viento, mucho viento.

De pronto Toph se detuvo.

- Wow…

- ¿qué _wow_? – se apresuró Sokka

- Mas allá solo se veía un precipicio y se veía como el mar bañaba la Isla. La verdad es que también estaba un poco decepcionada, era agua, aire, tierra… ¿dónde demonios estaba el famoso Templo Aire del Oeste?

- Toph, es solo el mar…la vista no está mal, pero _wow_….es demasiado

- ¿cuál vista?, yo me refería a la construcción

- ¿cuál construcción?

- La que está abajo, en los acantilados – dijo Zuko señalando hacia abajo

Momo fue el primero en lanzarse

- ¡es como en los escritos antiguos! – exclamó Aang sacando su planeador

- Es… ¿una casa para murciélagos-lobo? –dijo Sokka tratando de observar la construcción sin caerse

- Es una casa bobo – dijo Toph –pero hecha expresamente por y para maestros aire

- ¡pero todo está al revés! – protestó

- Es solo en apariencia – dijo Zuko

- es uno de los templos más hermosos… ve esa piedra, las tejas azules, los motivos….¡la fuente tal como estaba en los rollos! – debemos recorrer este sitio… ¿Appa crees que podrás llevarlos?

Appa emitió un gruñido

- ¡vamos!, deben ver este sitio con sus propios ojos – exclamó Aang lanzándose para ver de cerca el sitio

oooOooo

Azula observaba con detenimiento la prisión. El sitio más seguro de la Nación del Fuego. El recorrido era sumamente interesante, quizá un toque Dai Li lo haría más escalofriante, pero era una medida que antes de llevarla a cabo debía proponer a su padre en el consejo de guerra, seguramente la apoyaría al ver los efectos en algunos de los prisioneros de guerra que le llevaba.

Mai parecía aburrirse excepto cuando hablaban de las torturas a las que sometían a los prisioneros que se resistían a rehabilitarse. Ty lee se había quedado en la enfermería porque se sentía un poco indispuesta. Azula se había quejado de que no comía, que debía reponerse, así que no le extrañó su ausencia. Ya se encargaría de hablar largamente con ella, pero eso sería más tarde, cuando abandonaran el lugar.

Mientras tanto…

- ¡no he hecho nada!, ¡esto es injusto!- gritaba el hombre – ya hice mi trabajo ayer… no tienen derecho…

- Avance - dijeron los guardias

Lo dejaron en la enfermería y cerraron la puerta

- Tyro…

- ¿tú?

- Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir esta entrevista… solo son unos minutos

- No pensé en volver a verte - dijo el padre de Haru – han pasado cosa terribles

- No he tenido noticias de Haru

- Oh, ya veo…

- Me preocupa

- él estará bien…

- por favor no me mienta, supe del bombardeo… y yo – dijo con la voz que se quebraba – yo quiero saber cómo está si…

- él no está aquí, si es lo que quieres saber

El rostro de la chica se entristeció, el hombre al verla sintió un poco de remordimiento, si, en un principio había querido que se sintiera mal, pero también sabía cuánto la quería su hijo.

- ¿sabes algo que yo no?

- No he tenido noticias en días… no sé nada de él…pensé que…

- Pensaste que estaría muerto

- Si

Guardó silencio.

- No puedo comunicarme con él, sería peligroso, ¿entiendes?

- si

- ¿qué tanto quieres a mi hijo?

- Lo quiero con todo mi ser

- Pero sirves a la princesa

- Azula es mi amiga y protectora, Mai es la sobrina del Alcaide de esta prisión y Haru...

- No puedes servir a dos amos a la vez - dijo rápidamente - al menos eso se sabe desde siempre

- Lo sé

- Si tuvieras que elegir entre tus amigas y Haru

- Haría lo que fuera por él

- Tal vez hay alguien que te pueda ayudarte

- ¿quién?

- El hijo del maquinista

- ¿Teo?

- ¿lo conoces?

- Si, era muy cercano a Haru aunque iban en grados distintos, lo seguía con sus maquetas y proyectos…

- Estaba en nuestra villa cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó, existen rumores de que sigue con vida, búscalo

- ¿pero no puedo apartarme…?

- No es necesario apartarte de tus amigas, lo único que necesitas saber es _donde _buscar

- Pero…

- Puedes ser su última esperanza

Tocaron a la puerta.

- ya es hora...

- ¡tan pronto!

- Piensa Ty Lee, si quieres a Haru sabrás dónde buscar

oooOooo

Ozai caminaba rumbo a su despacho. Las imágenes de sus predecesores adornaban el palacio mostrando su figura y hazañas en grandes dimensiones. Hace años su retrato figuraba en las paredes, pero con los eventos que se avecinaban quizá sería el momento de hacerle algunos cambios a su imagen.

En el corazón de la Nación del Fuego Ozai recibía los informes de los últimos acontecimientos. Su hija había decidido dejar prisioneros de guerra en su prisión de máxima seguridad, así que probablemente retrasaría su llegada hasta el amanecer. Ya que lo mínimo que podría hacer el Alcaide de la prisión era ofrecer una cena a su hija y amigas. Lo cual le daría tiempo para proceder con su plan.

Lo que Ozai mas adoraba de su hija no solo era que hubiera heredad la belleza de su madre y evidentemente su retorcida inteligencia de todos los descendientes de Sozin y su maestría en el fuego control, del cual él estaba profundamente orgulloso, sino de su ingenuidad. A su edad ella hacía hasta lo imposible por complacerlo, no tenía súbdito mas ciego y leal que ella. Al menos hasta el momento no le había fallado.

Sabía que los vínculos con ursa eran casi inexistentes. El se había encargado de establecer marcadas diferencias entre sus hijos, si su mujer iba a proteger a Zuko, él le daría todo el poder a Azula, máxime que había demostrado tener mejores cualidades que su hermano.

Estaba seguro que su hija pasaría a la historia como una de las más grandes estrategas de la historia, pero su lugar siempre debería quedar eclipsado por él. El haría algo más grande, no es que no estuviera orgulloso de la caída de Ba Sing Se, sino que simplemente le hubiera gustado que algo así se le hubiera ocurrido a él, pero para variar, las circunstancias no se lo permitieron.

Si azula iba a pasar como la gran conquistadora de la ciudad amurallada, el pasaría a la historia como el Señor del Fuego que acabaría de una vez por todas con la esperanza de los reinos Tierra, el destruiría la orgullosa ciudad de Ba Sing Se , fuente de todas las revueltas que habían resurgido por los reinos Tierra, no quedarían de ella ni sus cimientos. Edificaría una ciudad, no, dos o quizá tres ciudades con sus piedras. Extraería todos sus metales y piedras preciosas de sus entrañas…jamás sería relegado al olvido, como lo había pretendido su padre.

Pronto el cometa cruzaría los cielos, entonces él, a imitación de su abuelo se apoyaría del poder que les brindaba a los maestros fuego arrasaría con Ba Sing Se. Nadie se opondría a él, sería el gran Señor del Fuego… no, ese título ya le venía pequeño, el sería El Señor Fénix, el sería recordado como el hombre que renació de las cenizas de la decadencia y llevó la luz de la Nación del Fuego al mundo.

Llegó a su despacho animado, orgulloso y satisfecho. Había el memo del siguiente día y papeles que tenía que firmar, nuevas propuestas de materiales para las armas, nuevos diseños del prototipo de naves para la milicia, convocatoria consejo de guerra tan pronto llegara su hija convocaría a todos a la cámara de guerra para los detalles de su batalla final.

No había nada que se interpusiera entre su acenso a la gloria y él.

Al menos aún no aparecía.

oooOooo

Atardecía en el templo Aire del Oeste. Aang y Zuko se habían retirado para practicar fuego control, Sokka había establecido su centro de informaciones en una de las habitaciones y no dejaba de intercambiar información con Teo. Habían tenido una breve videoconferencia con Pakku y su abuela, habían recibido miles de recomendaciones, de momento todo estaba en calma.

Katar practicaba agua control en la fuente. El sitio era casi mágico, edificios de cabeza, esculturas de monjes que llevaban años abandonadas, hierba creciendo salvajemente en el lugar y el sonido de el agua que caía en la fuente era relajante, en especial al atardecer.

_- Sugar Queen_

- Toph… ¿ya te cansaste de revisar cada detalle del lugar?

- Aun no, solo quería hablar contigo mientras los chicos está ocupados

- ¿sobre qué? – dijo muy seria

- Zuko y tú nos dijeron parte de lo que ocultan, lo sé, no me pueden ocultar nada

- En serio Toph, no sé de que hablas

- Vamos Sugar Queen – presionó

- No es nada importante

- ¿qué pasó con Jeong Jeong?

- Se supon que debe de estar en la Nación del Fuego

- Pasó algo mas

- Nos encontramos con Hamma

- ¡la loca que atacaba a la gente en luna llena!

- Si… y nos enteramos de parte de su historia

- ¿más delo que ya sabíamos?

- Si…de una historia de una maestra agua y un maestro fuego deparados por la guerra

- Ya… descubrieron que su historia no es única

- No es eso

- ¿entonces?

- Me aterra terminar algún día así, enfrentado por las circunstancias, peleando de nuevo agua y fuego… cuando dejamos el lugar no estuvimos seguros si ellos seguían con vida o si habían terminando matándose entre si

- Creí que habían superado hace tiempo esa etapa

- Toph

- ¿sí?

- Descubrimos que compartimos algo más

- ¿algo más?

- Hace años, por accidente descubrí que mi madre recibió un lienzo como el de Zuko, pero en aquel entonces yo no conocía su significado

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué Ozai la mandó matar?, no recuerdo que mencionaras que tu madre fuera noble…

- Mi madre no, pero mi abuela lo es, noble de la Tribu Agua del Norte

- ¿desde cuándo?

- De nacimiento, nunca nos lo dijo…nos etermos hace poco... lo oultó por años...

- mmm - dijo poco convencida

- no hay otra forma de que asociaran todo…si es así me aterra que la familia de Zuko sepa demasiado de nosotros

- Quizá todo sea una coincidencia

- No sé qué pensar

- ¿Sokka lo sabe?

- No tiene la más remota idea

- ¿de qué se supone no tengo la más remota idea?

- Sokka

- Dime hermanita…

Entonces una explosión retumbó en el lugar.

- Todos póngase a cubierta, Sparky boom boom regresó

- Ya se había tardado – murmuró Toph

- ¡le avisaré a los chicos! – dijo marcando el celular al momento de cubrirse tras una columna de piedra –espero que no estén…. Un momento Zuko no está aquí

- ¿se les ha ocurrido que su objetivo no solo sea Zuko?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Katara mientras escuchaba timbrar

- Que tal vez no solo busca a Zuko, sino … a ti

- ¿a mí? – dijo alarmada

- Pues…si, tendría sentido dentro de su lógica retorcida

_- ¿diga?_

- Zuko tenemos problemas , se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, algunas de las columnas se vinieron abajo

_- ¿regresó?_

- Si, está destruyendo todo lo que puede

_- Vamos en camino_

- ¿dónde se encuentran?

_- Por una zona boscosa, por donde están las ranas… no se muevan de ahí_

- Yo me haré cargo – gritó Sokka

_- Resistan_

* * *

no olviden dejar algún comentario, crítica, sugerencia, tomatazo, duda, teorías de la conspiración...

porque el fin de este fic se acerca

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen este fic, en especial a _**Kaylek **_, **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, _**Nadiakiara**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ (la h. existe desde un principio n_n), **_neverdie_** y __ por sus comenatrios **n_n**

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XLIV**

* * *

La flota llegó a la capital al amanecer. La gente la esperaba en el puerto aclamándola con banderas y emblemas de su nación. El Señor del Fuego había enviado una caravana de automóviles para recoger a su hija al aeropuerto. Era una mañana ralamente bella, el sol reflejaba sus colores en el mar y a lo lejos las imponentes estatuas de Azulon recibían los rayos de la mañana, mientras el resto de las naves encontraba su lugar.

Sus amigas la vieron alejarse de ellas sonriente, en medio de papeles de colores rojos y blancos. La gente se plegó ante ella y un grupo de Dai Li que la escoltaba no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra causando una impresión de temor en la población que jamás habían visto algo así. Azula avanzó con una expresión de triunfo y desapareció en una de las camionetas.

Mai se había ofrecido llevar a Ty Lee con ella, no podía dejarla de nuevo con su familia. Era momento que Azula se pusiera al tanto, la joven pálida sabía que era más prudente mantener a su amiga alejada, sería fatal si alguien descubriera que gente cercana a la familia real pedía señas de un enemigo jurado.

Pronto llegó la camioneta de su familia. La gente de siempre que la recibía cuando sus padres estaban lejos. Esperaron que sus maletas y después se confundieron con la gente que se alejaba del lugar. Más allá de las poblaciones que se arremolinaban en torno al camino, y se veía la silueta negra del cráter del volcán, donde la capital se erguía imponente. Tan pronto todo estaba en orden subieron al transporte y se incorporaron al tráfico habitual de la Nación del Fuego.

oooOooo

Aang y Zuko corrían tan rápido como podían. Habían dejado el sitio donde realizaban los entrenamientos, tomaron un atajo que conocían para llegar cuanto antes. Se encontraron con que parte de unos edificios había desaparecido tras una estela de humo.

- Alto – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¿qué sucede?

- Primero debemos saber qué posición no encontramos

- Un hombre pálido, con dos extremidades metálicas se dedicaba a atacar las puertas del sitio donde descansaban. Parte del hermoso arco de la fuente había sido destruido, las únicas señas de que los demás estaban bien era parte de la piedra removida a forma de defensa y pedazos afilados de hielo que se derretían.

- ¿lo conoces?

- Si

- ¿quién es?

- el hombre que resuelve los trabajos sucios de mi familia

- ¿tiene un nombre?

- No tiene nombre, no habla, no sé si siente, solo escucha y actúa de acuerdo a las ordenes de mi padre

- debemos detenerlo antes de que haga más daño y llame la atención

- deben huir, no deben saber que estas aquí , yo me haré cargo

- Zuko…

- Es mejor atacarlos juntos

- Nos ha perseguido por días, si yo debo sacrificarme por…

- Zuko

- Si hubiera venido por ti nos habría encontrado mientras entrenábamos, necesitamos llegar con Toph, ella tenía un plan

- Bien, yo lo distraigo y tu ve con ellos

- Pero…

- ¡hazlo! – dijo mientras desaparecía entre la vegetación

El hombre se distrajo al ver algunos golpes de fuego control, Aang se deslizó tan rápido como el viento entre las rocas, tenía que llegar al sitio donde se refugiaban. Hizo un movimiento de tierra control y tuvo que abrir un muro. Al otro lado se encontró con Sokka con espada u boomerang, Toph en posición de ataque y a Katara desconcertada.

- ¡cabeza de aire!

- ¡casi nos matas del susto! – dijo Sokka

- Debemos marcharnos de aquí

- ¿y Zuko?

- Distrae a…

- ¡lo dejaste con Sparky sparky…!

- está haciendo tiempo para que escapemos, tomen lo básico y…

Katara salió del lugar a toda prisa.

- ¡¡¡Katara!!!

- ¡¡¡Sugar Quen!!!

La maestra agua corrió a la fuente y empezó alanzar un ataque de afiladas agujas contra el hombre que había estado bombardeando el lugar. Zuko estaba en problemas, el hombre no solo le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, sino también en corpulencia. Las agujas apenas si hicieron que el hombre se volviera y dejara al maestro fuego cuyos golpes no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo.

- vamos… es hora de acabar con esto – dijo Toph – pies de bailarina, haz los honores en lo que _Sugar Queen_ y _Sifu Hotman _hacen lo suyo, debes acercar a ese hombre a una parte de piedra

- ¿ y yo que hago?

- Espera y observa

- Sí, claro…

Sokka guardó silencio. Aang y Toph trataban de recoger todo lo que podían, Momo sobrevolaba nervioso. Katara y Zuko seguían haciéndose cargo del hombre que los buscaba. Entonces lo vio, el problema no eran sus habilidades con los elementos o esa forma en que los cazaba como si fueran presas, el problema de ese hombre desde un principio era su tatuaje. No parecía manejar de otra manera sus ataques, sacó su boomerang, esperó a que su hermana atacara y esquivara, invocó a la luna, lanzó el boomerang. Otra explosión.

Polvo.

Katara gritaba, mas explosiones. Su hermana corría, Aang pasaba corriendo, tomaba su deslizador. Toph salía de lugar, Momo se precipitaba tras el maestro aire.

oooOooo

La nación del Fuego seguía siendo un enigma en aquellos tiempos. Había gente que cuestionaba su forma de gobierno, había otras que la aceptaban por que no había otro remedio. Pero si había algo que no comprendían bien, pero se aceptaba para no tener problemas, es que la familia real debía ser tratada como si de dioses se trataran. En especial desde el asenso al trono del señor del Fuego Ozai.

La gente no esperaba que heredera el puesto de señor de la Nación del Fuego y el control absoluto de las empresas familiares. Por años habían esperado que el simpático príncipe Iroh heredara todo, como correspondía por derecho y tradición. Pero la repentina muerte del príncipe Lu Ten y las extrañas circunstancias del deceso del señor del Fuego Azulon, que coincidieron con la misteriosa desaparición de su ex esposa, Lady Ursa, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente en el país.

En el testamento de Azulon, se descubrió una causa, de que en caso de que el príncipe heredero estuviera imposibilitado del mando, el segundo en la línea de sucesión lo heredaría todo. El segundo era el desaparecido Lu Ten y después el príncipe Ozai y su familia. Los consejeros acordaron, en una breve reunión, nombrar al hermano del príncipe Iroh señor de la nación, ya que el príncipe heredero estaba conmocionado por la muerte de su hijo en las murallas de Ba Sing Se, había dejado precipitadamente el largo sitio para dedicarse a lamentar la muerte de su hijo. En vez de asumir sus funciones se había apartado de todos y no quería a nadie cerca de él.

Al príncipe Iroh pareció que no le importaba perder la corona. Asistió a la ceremonia de coronación de su hermano, mas por razones políticas, que por que quisiera estarlo. Renunció al ejército, dio un poder para que los administradores se hicieran cargo de sus acciones en la empresa familiar, se encerró por quince días más en su palacio sin admitir a nadie, al final de los cuales después decidió emprender un largo viaje que duró cerca de cinco años. Se le vio por todas las naciones, poco a poco fue recuperando su carácter afable, pero nunca fue lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, el nuevo e inesperado Señor del fuego hizo una serie de transformaciones en todas partes. Se encargó de equipar a su ejército con la mejor tecnología, decidió impulsar los proyectos científicos que podrían ser de gran utilidad y se dedicó a hacer la guerra al reino Tierra, con la excusa de vengar la muerte de de un querido miembro de la familia, llamó a las filas de su ejército a los jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, los envolvió en discursos patrióticos y propaganda sobre la superioridad de la nación del Fuego y su intento por llevar la sabiduría de su pueblo por las otras naciones.

Con el tiempo fortaleció y promovió el culto a su imagen. No había ciudad de la Nación del Fuego que no tuviera una estatua en su honor, no había sitio en el cual no se proclamaran a los cuatro vientos sus grandes hazañas y no había sitio para que alguien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria, a menos que se arriesgara a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Así eran los tiempos del Señor del fuego Ozai.

Aquel día la joven princesa Azula se sonrió al regresar al palacio familiar. Su padre la esperaba con una comitiva en la entrada, con una expresión de orgullo que no tenía límites. Cualquier persona de su edad que no hubiera visto a su padre en meses habría corrido a darle un abrazo, pero el protocolo estaba en contra de esas expresiones en público. Además la princesa sabía que su padre odiaba el contacto físico en público, lo veía como una señal de debilidad y no había dejado de insistírselo desde pequeña, en especial cuando veía que la princesa Ursa jugaba con Zuko en los jardines de palacio.

- Padre – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Azula, estoy muy orgulloso de verte, hija mia

- Estoy aquí lista para lo que ordenes

- Primero me gustaría tener una charla contigo, ¿has desayunado?

- No padre

- Pasemos a la mesa, debes tomar algo antes de ir a la Cámara de Guerra, los generales esperan escuchar un detallado informe de las buenas nuevas que nos traes

El señor del Fuego hizo un gesto para que avanzara y se colocara a su lado. Azula estaba feliz, un honor semejante jamás lo recibiría su hermano, se internaron en el los resplandecientes pasillos del Palacio Real, donde las paredes reflejaban el brillo dorado de las flamas que decoraban los retratos de los gobernantes que les habían precedido.

oooOooo

Kanna observaba el blanco amanecer.

Su esposo se marchaba al atardecer con el ultimo grupo de hombres en unas naves que tan solo habían llegado tres días atrás. Sabía que era parte de una compleja estrategia. No podía apartar su mirada de las naves que seguían cargando en el puerto, le recordaba tanto su juventud.

Pakku había dicho por las noches que tenía que no quería dejarla sola, pero tenía hacerlo para ayudar a sus nietos, que no se preocupara, que en menos de lo que imaginaba iban a estar juntos de nuevo, Sokka con sus malos chistes, Katara hablando con sus amigas…Hakkoda y Bato en sus actividades de rutina y él entrenando a nuevos maestros agua. Un lindo e idílico cuadro familiar. Cuantas había escuchado las mismas palabras, cuantas veces había sabido que estas jamás se habían cumplido.

De pronto un ave sobrevoló el lugar. _Gran Gran_ tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando un tubo, como los que guardaban rollos calló a sus pies. Llevaba en ideogramas el nombre de su nieta y una fecha atrasada. El ave se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Abrió el tubo y un lienzo de la más fina seda blanca brilló a la luz del sol.

Recordó aquella mañana en que Hakkoda dejó a su familia en la lejana Ba Sing Se. Kia y los niños habían ido a despedirlos a la terminal, tomarían un transporte de los nómadas que los llevaría de regreso al mar, su hija había recibido una correspondencia esa mañana , ella le había dado varios rollos y un tubo antes de dejar la casa no recordaba si lo había abierto, pero días as tarde , el informó que iría a ver los avances de su proyecto en el laboratorio, que tenía una cita para hacer una demostración con sus colegas de la Universidad en los Laboratorios del proyecto WL ….el resto era la tragedia que había llegado hasta las noticias.

Pakku apareció a su lado con un tazón de fideos y cuadritos de carne de foca.

- Correo

- Express – dijo Kanna

- ¿qué traía?

- Esto es para Katara – dijo mostrándole el lienzo blanco – tal vez se equivocaron… o tal vez aún no saben que ella…

- A Pakku se le cayó el tazón de las manos

- ¡quién lo envía!

- No lo sé… - dijo observando el emblema en el tubo – la Nación del Fuego

- Debemos comunicarnos con todos cuanto antes, debemos prevenir a los chicos

- ¿qué?, ¿por qué estás tan pálido?

- Ellos saben que no están aquí, no sé cómo, pero lo saben - dijo señalando el paño – es solo una advertencia

- Es solo seda, la pieza más fina seda que haya visto en muchos años – dijo tocándola con cuidado

- ¿acaso no recuerdas mujer?

- ¿Recordar?

- En las clases, hace años, en el norte…

Kanna lo miró con extrañeza.

- El blanco es la muerte, en la Nación del Fuego es un color de luto, he visto gente que ha recibido cordeles de seda negra, si eran plebeyos, seda blanca si eran nobles…

- Pero si Katara siempre se quejaba de que la trataban como campesina

- Hasta que alguien averiguó algo más – dijo Pakku

Gran Gran pareció recordar algo y corrió a su casa, todos los que la vieron pasar quedaron muy confundidos. Pakku la siguió, su esposa dejó el tuvo y el lienzo en su tocador, tomó una vieja arma que colgaba y se dirigió a la habitación clausurada que años atrás había pertenecido a su hija. Pakku estaba asustado. Abrió algunas de las cajas con papeles, finalmente abrió el arcón con ropa. Estaba empolvado, olía a naftalina y empezó a sacar la ropa de su hija. Hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba.

- Aquí – dijo desdoblando – yo sabía que en años no había visto algo así… No es la primera vez que envían sea a nuestra familia – dijo mostrando una pieza antigua – pero la vez pasada no sabía su significado

- ¿puedo verla? – dijo acercándose

Kanna se lo extendió.

- Kanna no recibió en Ba Sing Se unos días antes de su muerte, recuerdo que Katara lo encontró y quería utilizarlo para jugar con sus muñecas, pero Kia lo descubrió y se lo quitó… siempre había creído que era un regalo de Hakkoda

- ¿por qué se lo mandaron?

- No lo sé…

- ¿qué relación tenía tu hija con la Nación del Fuego?

- Hakkoda, Bato y Kia siempre tenían problemas con la gente de la Nación del Fuego, a excepción de la princesa Ursa, la nieta de Roku

- ¿eran cercanos?

- Jamás supe si eran amigas o simples conocidas, lo que alguna vez comentaron es que ellas intervinieron cuando uno de los chicos se enamoró de una joven de la Nación del Fuego y su prometido lo retó a un _agni kai_

oooOooo

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Respira – dice Toph - estará bien

El maestro fuego se incorpora poco a poco. Lo último que recuerda es una serie de violentas explosiones, el pedazo de un acantilado por donde lo tenía el asesino de su padre desmoronándose, el hombre pisaba mal, caía, lo arrastrarías hasta el fondo. Tenía miedo. Después oscuridad. Cuando recupera el conocimiento está tendido en un futón. Toph respira aliviada, Sokka sonríe, Aang relaja su expresión, solo Katara está hecha una furia.

- ¡pedazo de idiota! – le grita la maestra agua y le da una cachetada que resuena por todo el lugar

- Ouch – dice Toph

Aang está sorprendido, Sokka trata de detener a su hermana

- ¡¡¡¡Qué te pasa!!! me arriesgo para salvarlos… - alzó la vista

- ¡¡¡Somos un equipo y como tal trabajamos!!! – Katara lloraba - ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!, ¡casi me matas de la impresión!

- Lo siento… solo pensaba que tenía que salvarlos…

- ¡sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi que caías del acantilado! – dijo alejándose

- Yo no pensé…

- ¡Si no hubiera sido por Appa no quiero imaginar! – regresó a su lado

- Como sparky…

- ¡Toph! – dijeron los chicos enojados

- Será mejor que los dejemos – dijo Aang

- Sí, que los tortolitos hablen de su "_problemas maritales_" – dijo Toph saliendo con Momo del lugar – vamos…. No esperarán que empiecen a pelear de nuevo

Aang tomó su mochila, Sokka se volvió una vez más antes de dejarlos solos

- Eres un idiota integral – gritaba Katara

- Era mi obligación

- ¡podían haber esperado!

- No podíamos, estaban en peligro

- Pon un dedo sobre mi hermana y eres hombre muerto

- ¡cerebro de Rhino Komodo!

- ¡Eres lenta como una morsa!...

- ¡arrogante como un caballo-avestruz?

- ¡necia como un oso-ornitorrinco!

Siguieron gritándose un poco más, hasta que después de un tiempo Katara verificó que los chicos estaban lejos

- ¿ya se fueron? – dijo Zuko después de un momento

- Si

- Bien, ahora hablemos seriamente…

- Me parece bien

_**Mientras tanto, fuera del lugar.**_

Toph caminó hasta la fuente. Momo volaba buscando algo, Sokka se dirigió hasta el sitio a donde había escondido a Appa, Aang trataba de tener una idea de los daños causados por el asesino de la Nación del Fuego. Pensó que tal vez deberían dejar el lugar, pero también que posiblemente nadie esperaría encontrarlos ahí.

- Oye pies ligeros

- Si

- ¿qué crees que hagan en la habitación esos dos?

- Pues, platicar hasta llegar a un acuerdo

- Sí, claro

- ¿no?

- No seas ingenuo

- ¿ingenuo yo?

- Piensa mal y acertarás

- ¿pensar mal?, Toph… no estarás pensando que… - el maestro aire enrojeció

- Yo no he dicho nada, pero pasaron algunas noches lejos del grupo

- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, fue solo una misión

- No lo sé… una misión de cuántas

- ¿Crees que mienten?

- ¿quién miente? – preguntó Sokka – No se queden callados – dijo el guerrero lobo - ¿de qué hablaban?

- Aang le dirigió una mirada a Toph pero ella parecía más concentrada en meter sus pies a la fuente que en poner atención a los movimientos del maestro aire.

- Aang… déjalo ahí

- Es que, yo, yo….mejor que te lo diga Toph

- ¿Yo?, si yo no he dicho nada – dijo la maestra tierra

- Si decías

- Que no – dijo con un tono de advertencia que Aang no captó

- Toph decía que Zuko y Katara pasan mucho tiempo juntos

- Si, tal vez demasiado – admitió Sokka

- Y Toph sugería…

- aclaro, yo no he sugerido nada, esa ha sido tu mente…

- Sugerir… - dijo Sokka irritado

- Bueno, tu sabes, han pasado algún tiempo lejos de nosotros y nos preguntábamos si ellos

- Si ellos…

- Por decirlo de una manera…

- ¿qué?

- si ellos te harán tío

- vamos, Katara no es una niña y Zuko…

El guerrero lobo sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, imaginó a Katara y después a los clones de uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis Zukos de todas variantes y tamaños , y después una cantidad parecida de mini-Kataras que lo rodeaban y lo llamaban tío . Segundos más tarde corría con espada en mano al sitio donde se encontraba su hermana.

- ¡por las barbas de mi abuela!

- No sabía que trajera una espada – dijo Aang

- No sabía que su abuela tuviera barbas – dijo Toph

- esta vez te pasaste Toph

- ¿yo?, Te di a entender que era mejor que callaras, pero no negarás que será divertido

_**En el interior de la habitación**_

- Zuko – dijo Katara - puede que no estés habituado, pero aquí trabajamos en equipo

- Soy individualista por naturaleza

- Me gustan los grupos

- Era del momento

- No puedes ser tan impulsivo, debes de pensarlo fríamente, ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de Jeong Jeong?

- Si… aprendí que tal vez agua y fuego no deben estar juntos

- ¿estás loco?

- Ayer por la noche Sokka me permitió ponerme en contacto con unos viejos conocidos de mi tío, pedí informes sobre lo que sucedió en la Isla - hizo una pausa - Pian Dao rescató a Jeong Jeong, estaba muy mal herido

- ¿y Hamma?

Zuko hizo un gesto negativo

- No me dieron noticias de Hamma

- deben de estar equivocados, deben...

- Katara, tranquila, puede que esté bien, hay cosas que nosabemos....

- pero ella...

- Creo que es momento de tocar un punto importante, el problema de el paño de seda

- ¿qué tiene que ver?

- El asesino no solo me buscaba a mí, sino también a ti

- Eso dijo Sokka ,yo que tu no me preocupaba por aquel hombre, dudo que vuelva a ver la luz del sol después de semejante caída

- Katara, escúchame bien, no será el único

- Eso complica las cosas

- Creo que debemos terminar antes de que te arrepientas, esto es muy peligroso

- ¿crees que un asesino me va a apartar de ti?, estás loco

- Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro…

- Estamos en peligro desde que apoyamos a Aang

- Pero pueden venir asesinos…

- Pueden enviar cientos de asesinos, pueden enviar tu hermana o tu padre, yo no me rendiré, pelearé por los dos, a menos que tu hayas cambiado de opinión…

Zuko besó sus manos

- No he dejado de amarte ni un solo instante, no lo haré, pero pensé que tal vez tu… después de todo esto…

- No me rindo fácilmente – dijo acariciando su cicatriz - Estaremos juntos en esta y en la otra vida

Zuko sonrió.

- Eso quería escuchar

- En ese momento entró Sokka hecho un bólido

- ¡nada de qué era lo que quería escuchar!, ¡ustedes dos se separan al instante!

- ¿Qué?

- Sokka es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Katara

- De hoy en adelante – dijo empuñando su espada - ustedes dos estarán constantemente vigilados por alguien más, así se trate de Momo o de mi espada

- Sokka… - dijo Katara

- Eso es medieval – dijo Zuko

- ¡lo hago en nombre del honor de la familia!

- Honor…. – dijo extrañada

- ¿Honor?- dijo Zuko

- Bien hermanito, ignoro si después del susto bebiste jugo de cactus - Katara se levantó y arrastró a su hermano fuera del lugar - pero debemos cruzar un par de palabras… mientras descansa Zuko

- ¿qué mosca le picó? – dijo Zuko

oooOooo

Jin avanzó un poco más. Aquel hombre, al que Jun había llamado profesor Kuei o simplemente Kuei guardaba silencio mientras observaba el atardecer desde las rocas. Bosco caminaba a su lado, en un principio le había inspirado temor, pero con el paso de los días había descubierto que no había nada que temer.

- Profesor

- ¿sí?

- Es tiempo de regresar

- Solo un momento más – dijo fijándose en un punto del horizonte, en un punto no indeterminado más allá del bosque

- Smellerbee se preocupará

Aquel hombre de ropas descosidas y una sola sandalia se volvió lentamente. Solo se detuvo para ver como unos escarabajos se refugiaban en un árbol, después siguió a la niña y a Bosco.

- He pensado que tal vez podríamos hacer algo por esas gentes

- ¿qué gentes?

- Las que nos han acogido en los bosques, saben que la gente de la Nación del Fuego nos busca

- Pero escuchó a Jun, no debemos alejarnos , es un sitio seguro

- Yo estoy en un sitio seguro, he podido ver lo que existía mas allá de las murallas, he contemplado cosas que antes solo veía en los laboratorios y en los libros, he experimentado otro tipo de vida, y hasta a Bosco le ha gustado

- Pero…

- pero mi gente quedó desprotegida en Ba Sing Se…

- Ellos lo entenderán

- No lo sé. No tengo el espíritu de un guerrero, como lo fue mi abuelo, pero aun así a la gente le parecerá una cobardía mi desaparición en estos momentos, como siempre en un lugar seguro y protegido y ellos…

- Quizá sea lo mejor, mientras usted permanezca oculto habrá esperanza

- ¿esperanza?

- De que algún día podrá, solo es cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para contraatacar

Escucharon el llamado de Bosco que se había adelantado y trataba de sacar un pez del río, mientras las aves que iban también en busca de su alimento protestaban.

- Tiene hambre

- Se ha adaptado bien – admitió Kuei

- Vamos… nos esperan en el campamento

- ¿he comentado que me hubiera gustado conocer el desierto de Wa Shi Tong?

- El señor Mushi comentó que no era un sitio seguro

- Algún día, cuando todo esto termine iré, no, iremos, debes ver… tenía un amigo que no dejaba de hablar de ese sitio

- ¿no habría sido el profesor Sei?

- Si, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

- Me daba clases antes de la guerra – dijo Jin - vamos, los demásnos esperan...

oooOooo

- Está en el sitio que ordenó – señor

- Azula no lo sabe

- ni siquiera se imagina que estuvieron bajo el mismo techo, se dedicó a inspeccionar la cárcel y comentó sobre nuevos sistemas de control

- si, algo mencionó en la cámara de guerra, pero tengo mis dudas, ¿qué clase de reos llevó?

- A un hombre de trenza identificado como Long feng que ha tenido problemas desde su llegada

Ozai no expresó emoción alguna

- y una guerrera que nos ha dado problemas los primeros días, por sus rasgos es del Reino Tierra

- ¿maestra tierra?

- No , una rebelde que capturó en Ba Sing Se

- ¿por qué su interés en ella?

- Con la información que nos ha dado, suponemos que es la nieta del Señor de la Isla Kyoshi

- Kyoshi….un lugar pequeño, será un capricho de Azula

- La princesa me informó que haría algunos experimentos con esos reos

- ¿qué clase de experimentos?

- Tiene como ayudantes a algunos hombres del Reino Tierra que la siguen a todas partes… son aterradores

- Ah , si, los Dai Li, hombres leales a nuestra causa

- ¡Dai Li! – dijo el hombre palideciendo - ¿pero no era maestro tierra?

- Sirven a mi hija…sí, yo también tengo dudas de ellos, necesitamos si realmente nos sirven a nosotros o si solo la sirven a ella, manténganlos estrechamente vigilados

- Si alteza

- Manténganme informado de lo que suceda, no creo que sea un movimiento casual de Azula

- Oído y obediencia

oooOooo

Mientras tanto un grupo de polizontes, que habían llegado a la Isla Kyoshi por accidente, decidieron regresar a Ba Sing Se al no tener noticias de sus amigos. Estaban preocupados después de escuchar sobre la toma de la ciudad. No había una noticias de Jet, Longshot , ni de Smellerbee. Así que escondidos entre las cajas de un cargamento que salía del puerto de la Isla, estaban seguros de que serían conducidos de nuevo a casa. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al saber que habían llegado a la base de operaciones de el jefe Hakoda.

Gran Gran y Pakku trataban de ponerse en contacto con sus nietos con poco éxito, pero de momento la orden ya tenía conocimiento de el mensaje a Katara, Pian Dao mencionó que una fuente sabía que el príncipe Zuko había recibido un mensaje similar, había fuertes rumores de que Azula sería nombrada heredera de la Nación del Fuego, además se mencionaba que sabían el nombre de un posible traidor de los nómadas que procuraba esconderse.

Por el jefe Arnook se enteraron que Jeong Jeong se encontraba convaleciente en uno de sus hospitales, que la tía de Bato, la Dra. Yugoda se haría cargo de su caso, que era delicado hasta donde sabían. Sobre Hamma no se dijo una sola palabra.

oooOooo

Ty Lee se levantó, no tenía sueño, no podía dormir, sus sueños estaban poblados de escenas de tiempos pasados en los que sus días escolares chocaban con esos inestables tiempos de guerra. Se levantó, tomó el jarrón de agua, se sirvió un poco y se acercó a la ventana.

Al otro lado de las celosías la noche se extendía sobre el firmamento, las estrellas brillaba y un pequeño grupo de nubes se alejaban. Afuera se escuchaba el ruido de los guardias de palacio daban las horas. Se preguntó qué tan rica y poderosa sería la familia de Mai, si habían conseguido una hermosa casa tan cerca del palacio real, seguramente figurarían entre los miembros de más alto nivel dentro de los funcionarios para que al padre de Mai lo hubieran asignado como gobernador de una provincia. Un ruido la sacó de sus meditaciones.

- Dama Ty Lee, dama Ty Lee, ¿se encuentra despierta?

- Se acercó con cautela a la puerta

- ¿quién es?

- Recibimos un mensaje, dijeron que era urgente

- Es muy tarde

- Me insistieron mucho

- Está bien… - dijo abriendo un poco la puerta

Un hombre le dio una caja negra cerrada con un lazo, hizo una inclinación y se alejó. Ty Lee se acercó al escritorio y prendió una lámpara, abrió la caja y sacó un rollo de fino papel rojo. Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, era una nota de su abuelo. Quiso preguntar cómo había llegado, pero no era prudente, podría poner en peligro a todos, pero al menos se sentía mejor.

Después volteó hacia donde estaban sus maletas. No era tiempo de dudar, conocía el significado mejor que nadie de toda su familia. Tomó una mochila, metió lo que consideraba indispensable, el tiempo apremiaba. Hizo dos cartas y se levó el rollo consigo. Después aprovechó el momento del cambio de guardias para dejar su habitación y deslizarse en las sombras, como lo había hecho años atrás. Pero esta vez sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

A la mañana siguiente Mai se extrañó que su amiga no bajara a desayunar, así que decidió ir a su habitación, uno de los guardias y el ama de llaves le informaron que no respondía y que estuvieran preocupados porque habían escuchado ruidos extraños por la noche.

- Ty Lee… ábreme – dijo tocando la puerta- por favor… no me digas que duermes tarde…se que eres de las primeras en levantarte…, Ty lee… te guste o no voy a pasar

No hubo respuesta

- Ty Lee ya es tarde, Ty Lee…

Nada. La cama estaba deshecha, sus maletas en orden y había dos cartas frente al jarrón del escritorio donde había unas peonias. La luz atravesaba las figuras de la celosía.

* * *

Mai:

_Sé que mi decisión les parecerá extraña, quizá un poco precipitada, pero no puedo seguir aquí con los brazos cruzados, tu mejor que nadie debes entender lo que estoy pasando. No me busquen, no me encontrarán. Por favor, haz llegar la otra nota a Azula._

_Prometo que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo les explicaré todo_

_Debo ir en busca de mi destino._

Ty Lee

* * *

oooOooo

Ese día la tía Wu frunció el ceño al identificar una nube con forma de gato- cocodrilo en el horizonte, Meng se apresuró a consultar el libro de adivinaciones, pero esa nube no le dijo nada en particular. Mientras tanto regresó a repasar las primeras lecciones de cómo interpretar la fisura de un hueso al exponerla al fuego.

Coco y las chicas se habían puesto en contacto con Teo. Querían tener noticias en vivo y en directo de Aang, pero el chico no pudo hacer mucho para ayudarlas, insistían en que tenían que hablar con él, querían pedirle que buscara a Suki, que estaban preocupadas, que ellas estaban siguiendo las indicaciones de acuerdo al manual, pero que necesitaban y extrañaban a las chicas mayores.

El grupo de la Nación del Fuego que estaba acantonado frente a la ciudad de Omashu empezaba a tener problemas, no solo con los maestros tierra que atacaban de forma intermitente sin importar si tarea de día o de noche. Habían pedido refuerzos a los suyos, pero aparentemente no tuvieron respuesta.

El padre de Mai estaba preocupado, se suponía que así no serían las cosas, el ejército debía entrar y tomar esa ciudad, después el se haría cargo del gobierno y las concesiones de las minas del lugar, construirían fábricas, cambiarían la fachada de la ciudad y enviarían al señor del Fuego material para construir más naves. Algo grande debía estar pasando en la Nación del Fuego, para que no respondieran a sus llamados, algo que no los ponía a salvo de las extrañas bromas del rey loco de Omashu y algunos grupos de maestros tierra que procuraban alejarlos de su ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en la capital de la Nación del fuego, Azula realizaba sus _experimento_s

- Una vez más… quiero ver el efecto

- Si alteza – dijo el hombre del gorro poniendo en acción la lámpara - Repita con nosotros soy un leal y fiel servidor del Señor del Fuego

- Soy un leal y fiel servidor… - dijo el hombre atado a la silla

- Del Señor del Fuego y de su hija, la princesa Azula –le instó el hombre del sombrero

- Del Señor del Fuego y de su hija , la princesa Azula…

- Bien. Muy bien… - dijo la princesa al escuchar esa voz – veo que este plan de reeducación funciona

- Pero los efectos deben de ser reforzados – dijo el del sombrero

- Bien…háganle olvidar todo lo que sabe, todo lo que conoció…el solo sabrá que debe servirnos y ser leal a la Nación del Fuego

- Si alteza…

- Manténganme bien informada de este reo

- Así será – dijo inclinándose mientras Azula salía de la habitación

La princesa esperó que cerraran de nuevo la puerta y caminó con paso firme a las oficinas, donde le habían dicho que desde temprano la buscaba la señorita Mai. Cuando entró a la habitación la observó.

- Es raro verte por aquí

- Lo sé, es importante

- ¿dónde está Ty Lee?

- Es uno de los motivos que me traen aquí

- ¿qué hizo esta vez?

- Escapó

- ¡qué!

- Desapareció hace unas horas, no se llevó sus maletas, solo lo mas esencial y desapareció

- la gente no desaparece

- supongo que escapó a la hora del cambio de guardias, ya hay gente buscándola, pero no han dado con ella

- ya veo

- Dicen que anoche recibió un mensaje

- ¿qué mensaje?

- Nadie lo sabe, solo encontré esta caja, pero se llevó el contenido

- Azula tomó la caja negra, después llamó a uno de sus guardias.

- Ordena que busquen a Ty Lee en caminos y puertos

- Si alteza…

- Deben detenerla a como dé lugar y traerla de vuelta a palacio

- Mostraremos sus fotografías en los medios de comunicación

- No, sabrá que la buscamos, que sea una operación discreta

- Si alteza –dijo saliendo rápidamente

- Azula

- ¿si?

- ¿tienes idea a dónde puede estar?

- No irá muy lejos – dijo dejando la caja en la mesa - ¿por qué otro asunto estás aquí?, pensé que eran tus días de descanso…

- Por mi familia

- Ah, eso

- ¡ah eso!

- Mi padre quiere saber si recibirán apoyo de nuestras tropas, dice que los ataque no cesa y que el señor de Omashu es un tramposo

- Pronto – dijo mirando sus uñas

- ¿cuánto tiempo es pronto?

- Pronto…lo están decidiendo en la cámara de guerra, será algo grandioso

- Azula…. Tu sabes que un día o dos hacen una gran diferencia

- Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo...

Mai la seguía escuchando, pero no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Relájate… ya sé, ¿por qué no ayudas mientras con la búsqueda de Ty Lee?, eso te mantendrá ocupada en lo que se toman las decisiones finales, ya verás al final todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado.... – dijo saliendo de la habitación. Después pidió a una de las vigilantes que le llevara el paquete, entró a otra habitación y se escuchó.

- ¡Vaya!, pero si es mi prisionera favorita

- ¡dónde están mis amigas!

- No lo sé y no me importa

- ¡Pagarás por esto Azula!

- Pero en lo que eso sucede me divertiré – se escuchó un ruido de algo que desenvolvían- adivina…

- ¡No voy a adivinar nada!

- ¿sabes a quien pertenecía?

- ¿pertenecía?, ¡la chamarra de Sokka!, ¡por qué la tienes tú!

- Me la dio

- ¡mientes!

- Bien… me la dieron, si así te suena mejor

- ¡no pudo dártela!, ¡era su favorita!

- Oh Suki, Suki….adivina que le pasó a tu querido Sokka…

- No le ha pasado nada

- Que atrasada estás de noticias…

- ¿qué noticias?

- Accionen el mecanismo – dijo a los Dai Li que esperaban su señal ,la luz dorada empezó a correr una vez más frente a la guerrera Kyoshi que recordó con horror una escena parecida

- Verás Suki, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente….

* * *

Crítica, sugerencia, tomatazo, duda, teorías de la conspiración... son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!

n_n


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, _**Rashel Shir**_u (rvw 200 wiiii!!!), asi como tambien a- **_Hitori no Yume- 12_**

Por favor perdonen la tardanza, no era mi intención tardar tanto T_T.

ah si, por ahí hay un lemmon muy ligerito (creo)

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XLV**

**

* * *

**

Recuerdo casi en sueños que la ventana del tren se abrió y cerró suavemente. Tenía mis papeles, mi boleto, todo listo para llegar al puerto y abordar ese barco. Estaba muy cansada que me quedé dormida en el vagón hasta que apareció un hombre calvo, de túnica anaranjada, no parecía alguien que pudiera abordar ese tipo de vagones. Alargó sus nudosas y oscuras manos para despertarla.

- Ty Lee, Ty Lee…

- ¿quién?,… ¿Qué?... ¿abuelo?...

- Recibí tu mensaje

- Pero si apenas lo envié

- Estaba cerca

- ¿pero cómo me encontraste aquí?

- El viento me lo dijo

- Abuelo, ¡no estoy para juegos!

- Soy uno con el todo, nadie nota mi presencia o ausencia...

- n_n, bien abuelo, si tu lo dices...

- Debes salir de este sitio, no es un lugar seguro

- ¿por qué?

- Un monje…Afiko

- ¿qué pasa con ese hombre?

- Es un traidor, vendió a los maestros aire por un puesto en la nobleza en la NF

- Pero es un monje, no puede…

- No todos siguen un buen camino

- Hay una conjura contra él, los nobles no están de acuerdo, no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pero no son los únicos

- No entiendo

- Sabe el secreto de la familia y está buscando pruebas, quiere entregarnos

- ¿qué pruebas? – dijo mientras el vagón empezaba a moverse

-Tu eres la prueba viviente de que la sangre de nuestra familia no es tan pura como tus padres quieren hacerle creer a todos

- Pero…

- Silencio…

Escucharon unas pisadas de guardias que pasaban corriendo del otro lado de la puerta, el hombre que al principio había marcado su boleto los guiaba por los vagones. Las puertas se abrían y cerraban.

- Debes huir, aquí nunca estarás segura

- No puedo, mis amigas esperan que regrese, yo les prometí…

- No debes permitir que te atrapen, va contra tu naturaleza

- ¿a dónde iré?

- Déjate llevar por el viento, has sentido el llamado

- ¿cual llamado?

- es tu naturaleza… siempre lo has sentido, lo sé...

Después llegó el hombre de los boletos, me señalaron, el abuelo los distrajo porque no lo habían visto antes, la ventana estaba abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces tomé la mochila y me arrojé aunque el vagón había empezado a moverse. Apenas si caí al final de la estación, pero había maestros fuego esperándome. No era difícil, poseo el toque mágico, paralicé a todos los que pude hasta que escuché el sonido de que algo pasaba volando a mi lado. Flechas, rápidas y certeras que me inmovilizaron. Después algo pasó, un dolor profundo, al final oscuridad.

- No estoy segura de lo que pasó después. Recobré la conciencia al escuchar esa voz.

- Señorita Ty Lee, señorita Ty Lee, ¿se encuentra bien?

- El primer recuerdo que tengo de esa horrible prisión es la enfermería. Un grupo de arqueros habían disparado hasta inmovilizarme, después perdí el conocimiento y lo recuperé hasta que alguien puso un paño de agua fría en mi frente. Irónicamente era Suki la que verificaba que estuviera mejor, por un momento me sentí asustada, yo estaba en….

- Tranquila, te hirieron en el costado…. ¡qué salvajes!, hacerle algo a alguien tan joven, por cierto

- ¿Suki?

- ¿quién es Suki?

- ¡tú eres Suki!

- no, yo soy 104216, sirvo en la enfermería desde que tengo memoria

- no – dijo incorporándose de la cama de la enfermería - eres la novia de Sokka, la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi

- debes de confundirme con otra persona – dijo sonriendo

- ¡caro que no!

- no te muevas… o la herida se abrirá, llevo cuidándote varios días y…

- ¿quién te hizo esto? – dijo incorporándose

- ¿hacerme qué?

- ¿quién te borró la memoria?

- ¿borrar mi memoria?, que imaginación, debe de ser por los anestésicos…

Entonces recordé los experimentos de Azula, algo que planeaba desde que había conocido a los Dai Lee y a su nefasto jefe en aquella lejana fiesta. La verdad es que no imaginé que ralamente retomara sus ideas, si, no quería a Suki porque era el gran amor de Sokka. Pensar que estaba así por culpa de los experimentos de los que tanto hablaba me hizo sentir escalofríos.

- Debes estar quieta….dicen que eres una reo peligrosa, pero debemos ayudarte

- ¿por qué?

- La princesa Azula

- Suki

- Soy 104216, siempre lo he sido...

- No, tu eres Suki ,la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Te borraron la memoria

- ¡Qué imaginación!, nadie puede borrar la memoria

- ¿dónde naciste?

- Eso no importa – dijo sirviendo un poco de agua

- ¿quién es tu familia?

- Murieron – dijo mientras sacaba una pastilla

- ¿por qué estás aquí?

- No lo sé, supongo que para ayudar en la enfermería – dijo ofreciéndole la pastilla

- ¡qué va a ser de Sokka cuando te vea en este estado! – dijo negándose a tomar la pastilla

- ¿quién es Sokka?

- era tu novio, ¿no lo recuerdas?, íbamos a la misma escuela, él estaba loco por ti, nos conocemos de años….

- ¿ah sí?

- Si

- Y supongo que eremos amigas

- No…

- Debes confundirme con alguien más, seguramente el shock de estar en este sitio te ha afectado profundamente…

Tenía ganas de llorar. Esto era una pesadilla. Había fracasado en mi intento por escapar, estaba encerrada en la prisión , había sido herida, desconocía si era de gravedad o si lo que hacían era para espantarme, mi vida no estaba segura de la Nación del Fuego y ahora esto… desde el fondo una parte me decía que era mi culpa, que si yo no hubiera ayudado a Azula las cosas serían diferentes, que si mis decisiones hubieran sido otras, si no le tuviera tanto miedo, si no me sintiera en deuda con ella, si…

No tenía caso lamentarme. Ahora debía reponerme y aprovechar algún momento para escapar, porque debía encontrar a Haru en esta vida o en la otra y dejar el pasado atrás, porque se lo había prometido, porque no podía faltar a mi palabra, porque debía encontrar una forma de redimirme. La reo 104216 había tenido un nombre y lo había perdido con sus recuerdos. Sabía perfectamente que se sentía ser un número más y no tener un nombre, no podía permitirlo. Debería de existir alguna forma de ayudarla, era responsable de que pareciera un mal clon de Ju Dee, debía de hallar una forma de traerla de vuelta, pero no estaba segura de que tuviera en mis manos la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Afuera el sol bañaba las paredes de la prisión, los vapores de agua y el olor a azufre lo impregnaban todo, era sumamente desagradable, un nuevo grupo había llegado, se escuchaba e movimiento de los centinelas, las ordenes de mando, la vida seguía , apreté el anillo que me había dado Haru hasta lastimarme, debía de escapar de ahí a como diera lugar.

oooOooo

Finalmente nos habíamos reunido con un grupo de representantes de la famosa Sociedad del Loto Blanco, no con cualquiera de ellos sino con algunos de sus jefes: el maestro Pian Dao, el general Iroh y el excéntrico Bumi; Pakku seguía en altamar organizando las cosas con la flota de mi padre , Jeong Jeong todavía se hallaba convaleciente en un campamente a las afueras de Ba Sing Se, de acuerdo a los informes de Yugoda , estaría listo para el combate, sus hombres esperaban pacientemente afuera de la enfermería para seguirlo a donde los guiara.

Tuvimos una larga charla. Nos enteramos que solo era cuestión de que nos confirmaran unos datos para proceder. Nos dividiríamos en dos frentes, uno para apoyar a los reinos Tierra, el otro listo para caer sobre las Islas en el momento indicado. En pocas palabras el grupo se dividiría de nuevo. Las noticias más graves era que Ozai planeaba atacar en persona la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, que Aang tenía la misión de impedirlo, que necesitaba gente que le ayudara a sabotear los planes del enemigo y que en cualquier minuto se anunciaría la designación de Azula como siguiente gobernante de la Nación del Fuego. El general Iroh habló largamente con Zuko, había llegado el momento que ambos temían, debían enfrentarse como en los viejos tiempos por el trono.

Aang casi no habló después de la reunión, se ha mostrado huraño, ni siquiera ha reaccionado a las fiestas de Momo o a los lengüetazos de Appa. A mi hermana y a Toph le preocupaban que ni siquiera sus entrenamientos finales lo tranquilizaran. La idea de acabar con el padre de Zuko era una de sus tantas preocupaciones, decía que todo iba en contra de su naturaleza. Yo lo veía más claro, el padre de Zuko era una calamidad y debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por el bien de las naciones, ya había traído suficiente dolor y destrucción al mundo, alguien debía detenerlo y esa era la labor de Aang. Creo que escucharme solo lo deprimía más.

Hay algo que me preocupa más. No tenemos noticias de Suki, quisiera ir con Zuko a la expedición a las Islas, pero no puedo, tengo un papel al lado de Aang. Solo alcancé a arrancarle la promesa de que me ayudaría a buscarla cuando todo terminara. Todos han tratado de darme esperanzas, pero no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no puedo hacer nada más que prepararme para lo que viene. Lucharé por vivir, buscaré a Suki y la llevaré a casa como lo prometí a su abuelo, no puedo permitir que corra el mismo destino de Yue, pensó mientras observaba la luna que cruzaba lentamente el cielo.

- Sokka

- Maestro – digo reconociendo a Pian Dao

- ¿Meditando antes de la batalla?

- Algo así

- ¿preocupado?

- Si

- Es normal, malo si no lo estuvieras

- No puedo dormir, en unas horas…

- ¿nos acompañas?

- ¿A dónde?

- Pian Dao lanzó un objeto que tenía en su mano para que el chico lo atrapara. Sokka lo atrapó, al abrir la mano descubrió una ficha de Pai Sho pintada a mano, seguramente obra de su maestro.

- ¿Pai Sho? , ¿a estas horas?

- Pai Sho, té, algunos pastelillos y un par de viejos entusiastas que gustan recordar los viejs tiempos...

- No suena tan mal – dijo levantándose dispuesto a seguirlo

- ¿tan?

- quiero decir... me parece una beuna idea

- Cuando cruzaron el umbral se escuchó

- ¿sabías que desde tiempos antiguos el Pai Sho sirve para aclarar la mente antes de la batalla?

- No, no lo sabía

- Dicen que grandes estrategas han sido excelentes jugadores de Pao Sho….

oooOooo

Recuerdo perfectamente los últimos días del Señor del Fuego Ozai, como si acabaran de suceder hace un solo momento. Eran tiempos en que algunos empezaban a descubrir que la Nación del Fuego no era tan amada como la propaganda de la nación del Fuego lo repetía sin cesar desde hace años. No es que fuera algo nuevo, es que tal vez no lo querían ver, querían seguir creyendo que éramos poderosos, que no teníamos límites, que nadie pondría fin al dominio del fuego... No esperaban las rebeliones en los Reino Tierra, pensaban que aceptarían la luz del conocimiento que les llevaríamos en esa campaña para liberarlas de las tinieblas de su caótico pasado y eterna división.

Eran tiempos difíciles. En algún noticiero se habían colado noticias de emboscadas, de maestros tierra que habían atrapado a un pequeño grupo de nobles de la Nación del Fuego que habían pretendido tomar inmediata posesión de los nuevos territorios que les había obsequiado el Señor del Fuego. La gente se dividía entre los que estaban indignados, los que tachaban de tontos y ambiciosos…. Mientras todo eso sucedía mi familia no aparecía. Ni una carta de mis padres, ni una hoja de papel con los rayones de Tom Tom. Nada

Si mi memoria no me falla, recuerdo que por aquel entonces habían pasado varios días que Ty Lee había escapado y no teníamos pistas de su paradero. Azula y su padre habían mandado escuadrones de élite tras ella. Me habían llegado noticias de que la consideraban traidora, temían que llegara a aguas internacionales y encontrara a alguien que la ayudara a escapar. Sería una mentira si dijera que no estaba preocupada por ella, pero en las circunstancias en que me hallaba no podía demostrarlo.

Las noticias de Ju Dee ese escuchaban ahora en la Nación del Fuego ahora que Ba Sing Se había sido proclamada como una de las provincias, los últimos reportes habían dado a conocer el nombre del hombre que había traicionado a los maestros aire, un monje llamado Afiko, que pidió que respetaran su vida y le dieran un importante puesto en el consejo del Señor del Fuego, a cambio ese hombre había vendido a los suyos. El famoso Afiko no llegó muy lejos, fue asesinado por un grupo de maestros fuego que consideraron poco honroso su proceder. Eso solo fue el principio de una horrible cacería en contra de los que consideraban traidores a la Nación del Fuego y un motivo más de mis preocupaciones.

Ty Lee figuraba ya entre los traidores por haber escapado de casa sin motivo alguno, su familia se había deslindado de responsabilidades, renegaron de ella y la borraron del árbol familiar para evitar complicaciones, pero fue inútil, las otras seis hermanas de Ty Lee son parecidas a ellas como gotas de agua y algunas de ellas tuvieron que cortar y pintar sus cabelleras con tal de no parecerse a la hermana que buscaban. Fue así que por primera vez en su vida cada una de ellas procuró enfatizar una característica que las diferenciara de las otras, no tenían otra alternativa.

Podría jurarles que el motivo de su huida tenía que ver con su amado Haru, que quien sabe si todavía estaría entre los mortales o si ya marchaba entre los espíritus. Algo había pasado que le había hecho renunciar a todo y partir en su búsqueda. Yo le había dicho que se quedara, que la ayudaría a buscarlo cuando pasaran las cosas, tal vez ella pensó que sería demasiado tarde.

Recuerdo también que esa mañana llegó un mensaje de mi tío, un hermano de mi padre que vigilaba con mano de hierro la prisión de _The Boiling Rock_, un sitio hirviente y deprimente. Si no hubiera sido por él jamás me habría enterado que un cuerpo de élite de arqueros habían atrapado a mi amiga y que estaba encerrada en una de las oscuras mazmorras del mismo sitio donde Azula tenía en su poder a la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi. Me decían que había recibido algunas heridas menores, porque había sido difícil capturarla porque habían descubierto que su agilidad y movimientos eran letales. Si lo sabíamos nosotras, por eso Azula la había elegido como parte de su equipo de élite.

La decisión a la que me enfrentaba era simple, seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada o partir en secreto a la prisión para ver a Ty Lee. Pensé que como Azula estaba tan ocupada haciendo planes y planes en la cámara de guerra no notaría mi ausencia. Recuerdo que aquella madrugada que dejé mi hogar , solo avisé que iría a ver a un familiar , no especifique detalles, no tenía que darlos, la gente que me cuidaba no debía saber nada, mientras menos supieran mejor, era de madrugada cuando tomé aquel vehículo que me llevaría directamente a_l _lugar donde empezaban los dominios de mi tío.

oooOooo

Las velas que iluminaban su habitación se mantenían del mismo tamaño y ahumaban el techo, sus cosas se habían quedado en una esquina, su futón estaba al lado, no podía pegar dormir siquiera. Aspira y respiraba. La conferencia con su tío lo había dejado agotado física y mentalmente. Toda su mente tenía que estar puesta en la misión más importante de su vida y estaba muerto de nervios, con muchas dudas, pero no podía admitirlo. Aspira de nuevo. Todos esperan que lo tome con madurez, que estuviera listo para enfrentarse a su hermana, para poder asumir el mando, a él le parecía un paquete demasiado grande, apenas había cumplido los 18 veranos , que aun no estaba listo, esperaban tanto…. Respira. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera pelear contra Azula, las prácticas con Jeong Jeong eran una cosa, la realidad es cruel, pero así es la guerra.

- ¿puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de Katara

- adelante – dijo sin mirarla

- No fuiste a cenar

- No tengo hambre, necesito meditar….

- ¿tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con tu tío?

- Tal vez

- Te traje algo… - dijo depositando una bandeja con té y unos panecillos– no has probado nada en todo el día

El sonido de su estómago lo delató.

- ¿nervioso?

- Si

- Yo también…. En unas horas estaremos en el frente….

- Por si no te habías enterado _Sugar Queen_ , llevamos días pelando

- Pero esto es diferente

- Horas…

- Vamos, un poco de té no te hace mal

Zuko dejó su posición de flor de loto y volteó hacia el lugar donde la maestra agua se había sentado. Había traído una tetera, había tomado una cucharada de ese aromático té verde con menta que seguramente le había dado su tío. Llevaba los cabellos recogidos, sus mechones caían graciosamente a los lados, vestía un traje cruzado de color azul, típico de la Tribu Agua y el collar de su madre relucía en su cuello.

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo acercándose para evitar que pusiera demasiado té en el agua - ¿y los demás?

- Aang , Appa y Momo salieron por la tarde , Gurú Pathik dijo que quería hablar con ellos, que regresarían al amanecer

- Debe de ser muy difícil para él, educado como monje, no violencia, respeto a los seres vivos, vegetariano…

- ignoro si le dirá que Gyatso tuvo que defenderse cuando las tropas de tu padre atacaron

- ¿podrá con semejante peso?

- Esperemos que sí, es el avatar, debemos confiar en él

Zuko guardó silencio, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban mientras la tetera hervía bajo la pequeña, el agua iba tomando ese color verde claro que lo caracterizaba y ya desprendía ese aroma a menta que poco a poco iba impregnando el lugar.

- Toph dijo que tenía sueño. Creo que tuvo una larga charla con Bumi, ya sabes tierra control y esa habilidad de manejar los metales….

- ¿Bumi reabrirá la escuela?

- No lo creo, en realidad no lo sé...dice que el equilibrio está roto, que la gente desconfiaría, que quizá en unos años…pero que ahora no

- Es una pena

- ¿y Sokka? – preguntó mientras modulaba la flama para retirar la tetera del fuego

- Jugando Pai Sho con los mayores , parece que le llamó la atención ese juego

- ¿y tú cómo estás?

- Preocupada, no puedo imaginar lo que nos espera mañana…podemos ganar, podemos perder…. – hizo una pausa - Tu tío habló conmigo, mi abuela le informó que enviaron un paño blanco como el tuyo con mi nombre

Zuko la observó mientras ella desviaba la mirada

- Los siento mucho –dijo extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla

Katara se estremeció al sentir su tacto, después besó la palma de su mano, como si tomara conciencia de que al día siguiente podía terminar todo, el acortó la distancia para estar a su lado, las manos de Katara conservaban el aroma de té verde y menta recorrieron su cicatriz, sus cabellos. La boca del maestro fuego empezó a recorrer oído, su mejilla y boca. De pronto se detuvo murmuró:

- Katara

- ¿Si?

- pasemos esta noche juntos

- ¿eh?

- No me perdonaría que te marcharas virgen al mundo de los espíritus –dijo en un tono burlón con toda la intención de provocarla.

Seguramente enrojecería como un tomate, le daría automáticamente una cachetada de antología seguida de un inolvidable baño de agua helada, le gritaría hasta despertar a todo el mundo y todo quedaría ahí.

Katara enrojeció como lo había previsto, pero agregó:

- Tampoco yo me lo perdonaría

- ¿qué?

- ¿sabes? – dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo y recorría con sus dedos su marca- en mi pueblo hay ciertas costumbres previas a una batalla, en ocasiones las mujeres suelen buscar los guerreros para ayudarlos a descansar antes de partir a la batalla

- ¿descansar?

- si – dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de su hakama

- Katara de la tribu Agua, eso de traerme té fue plan con maña…

- tal vez – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sacarse la camisa

- No traes las vendas… -dijo cuando deshizo el nudo de su vestido

- Que observador

Se movieron lentamente reconociendo sus cuerpos y terminando por despojarse del resto de sus ropas, después se tendieron en el futón. El maestro fuego volvió a buscar sus labios, sus manos recorrieron su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre y recorrieron con cuidado sus piernas, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, mesaba sus cabellos y besaba sus hombros. Tardaron un poco en acoplarse, en un principio sus movimientos eran torpes, pero poco a poco se fueron ganando un ritmo, tiraron el té que se enfrió en el piso y humedeció sus cabellos, pero fue lo último que notarían en esos momentos, Katara arañó su espalda mientras él esperaba a que el dolor de los primeros embates pasara y pudieran disfrutar plenamente del momento.

oooOooo

La cuenta regresiva había iniciado. El grupo dentro del cual me habían asignado, no había marcha atrás era el todo o nada y no tenía una sola noticia de Ty Lee. Trataba de alejar mis dudas practicando tierra control, pero fallaba miserablemente. Teo seguía en contacto con Sokka, apoyando al equipo de inteligencia, la gente de La Sociedad del Loto Blanco que había contactado a Hakkoda manejaba bien sus redes de información. Nos dividiríamos, un grupo apoyaría a la gente de Ba Sing Se, sabían que tendrían al avatar de su lado, Sokka tenía una misión delicada de sabotaje, el avatar esperaría la aparición del Señor del Fuego.

El segundo grupo, al que pertenecía yo debía de marchar en secreto a las costas de la Nación del Fuego. Sería un ataque suicida, si parte de nuestra gente no se hubiera infiltrado con días de anticipación entre la gente que buscaba refugio en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Los rumores de que Azula había sido nombrada sucesora de la corona por el mismo Ozai no eran muy alentadores. Todos esperaban y temían la reacción de Zuko.

No tenía noticias de mi padre, pero tenía la esperanza de hallarlo en la cárcel que estaba cerca del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, si no, juré que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Le había prometido a mi padre que regresaría con él, pero también había prometido encontrarme con la mujer que amo en esta vida o en la otra.

oooOooo

Por la madrugada, antes de que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación sonó el despertador del celular del maestro fuego. Se habían quedado dormidos con sus cuerpos entrelazados y sudorosos. El cabello de la maestra agua desprendía un olor a menta fresca y él la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Despierta bella durmiente

- Cinco minutos más – dijo abrazándolo

- Es hora

- ¿tan pronto?

- Si

- debo marcharme antes de que Sokka o los demás noten mi ausencia

- bien

- Zuko – dijo en la penumbra

- ¿sí?

- Quema ese futón

Zuko movió la cabeza, la maestra agua se apresuró a recoger sus ropas dispersas por el lugar y se escabulló de la habitación cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca del lugar. fue entonces que notó que Katara había dejado el collar en el lugar, quiso alcanzarla, pero ya no se veía cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tomó el collar , ya se lo daría mas tarde.

Mientras Katara recorría rápidamente las habitaciones que los separaban, Zuko rogaba porque nadie la descubriera. No tuvo problema alguno para llegar a su habitación, hasta que distinguió una silueta en su cama.

- ¿dónde pasaste la noche _Sugar Queen_?

- Toph, ¡que susto!

- Hueles a té verde

- fui a la cocina, por un poco de té….

- Mientes

- ¡Claro que no!

- oh, ¡vamos!,no me dirás que fuiste a recolectar las hojas de té

- ¡claro que no!

_- Sugar Queen_

- ¿qué pasa?

- al apróxima inventa una mejor excusa

- ¿a la próxima? - dijo nerviosa

- Hueles a él, estuviste con él

- ¡qué! – dijo enrojeciendo - ¡cómo sabes!

- ¿Sabes?, cuando una persona es ciega sus otros sentidos se agudizan, y bueno, sabes el resto de la historia

- Debí suponerlo…

- así que finalmente lo hicieron – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Toph!, en serio, en este momento no estoy para sermones…

- No tiene nada de malo, la verdad es que se habían tardado mucho

- ¿perdón?

- No te enojes….por mi nadie lo sabrá, pero yo que tu tomaría un baño antes de que Sokka note algo extraño

oooOooo

Mi tío me recibió en la góndola. Había esperado pacientemente desde que le anunciaron que venía. Me habló de sus proyectos, de algunos problemas que tenía con el sorpresivo llamado al frente de algunos hombres que necesitaba.

- Tío

- ¿sí?

- ¿dónde la tienen?

- En la enfermería

- ¿por qué está ahí?

- una herida menor, no le dejará más que una marquita…

Ty Lee no se dejaba herir, no podía imaginar que había pasado. Mientras seguía a mi tío escoltados por tres guardias de la prisión la gente recluida se dedicaba a picar bloques de piedra de la cantera para la construcción de una nueva ala. Aparentemente tenía que ver con una de las reformas relacionadas con Azula y los Dai Li, más fácil hubiera sido enviar a esos agentes a picar las piedras que forzar a los prisioneros.

- ¿qué harán con ella?

- No lo sé

- Debe saberlo, de lo contrario no me habrías avisado si no lo supieras

Llegaron a una sombría oficina y despidieron a los guardias.

- Mai, querida, escucha, esto es extraoficial…

- Quiero saber que le harán

- Le borrarán la memoria

- ¿qué?

- Ha resultado un método muy efectivo de reeducación…

- ¿reeducación?

- Si, la princesa Azula nos demostró que se harían maravillas, lástima que el primer hombre no sobrevivió al experimento

- ¿Cuál primer hombre?

- Ese, el de los bigotes, Long Feng creo que se llamaba

- ¿murió a causa de los experimentos?

- Oh, no, al parecer la comida de la Nación del Fuego le sentaba mal, pero fuera de ahí el experimento fue un éxito rotundo

- Explícate

- Mejor que eso, te lo demostraré

- ¡Guardias!

- ¿sí?

- ¡Traigan a la 104216!

- A la orden

- ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té en lo que llega querida?

- Creo que sí, este lugar es…

Llamaron a la puerta. En el lugar entró la molesta líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, de inmediato me puse de pie y en posición de ataque. Estaba a punto de arrojar sobre ella mis estiletes cuando escuché la tranquila voz de mi tío.

- ¡por qué la tienes aquí!

- Es mi demostración

- ¡es una mujer peligrosa!

- Ya no más

- ¿cómo de que no?, ¿no la has visto pelear?

- Tranquila Mai…observa. ¡104 216!

- Si señor

- Sírvenos té y pastas

- ¿al momento señor director?

- ¿qué es lo que quieres Mai?

Observé asqueada la expresión de esa chica. De por sí me parecía horrorosa la forma en que se desvivía por atender a su novio en tiempos de la escuela, ahora se había convertido en un hermoso objeto decorativo. Ahora, si había reducido a eso a Suki, no quería imaginar lo que serían capaces de hacerle a Ty Lee , a ella y al resto del mundo…

- ¡quién le ha hecho eso!

- ¿hacerme qué? – dijo 104216

- ¡eso! , ¡mírate!

- ¿qué debo mirar? – dijo con una expresión confundida

- Imagina, si pudo hacer eso con esta chica, imagina las maravillas que haría con tu ex novio

- ¡tío!

- Es el éxito, antes era una fuente de problemas, por sus ideas, entonces vino la princesa Azula y sus hombres y la transformaron

- ¡esto es abominable!, ¡quién podía hacer semejante monstruosidad!

- Parece que no estás de acuerdo con mi genial idea – escuchó desde la puerta a Azula que había aparecido como un fantasma de la nada

- ¡Azula!

- 104216 se había postrado al verla pasar, mi tío le hacía una respetuosa inclinación, solo yo estaba expectante.

- Si querías ver el experimento solo tenías que avisarme – dijo dándole una mirada de desagrado a mi tío que salió del lugar a toda prisa

- Jamás imaginé….

- La verdad es que jamás imaginé que te horrorizara, es una excelente idea… - después se volvió a la mujer postrada - ¡104216!

- Si – dijo mientras temblaba

- Trae a Ty Lee, ¡al momento!

- Si alteza – dijo desapareciendo a toda prisa del lugar

- No le habrás hecho nada

Azula torció el gesto y la miró desafiante.

- ¡cómo pudiste!

- Pensé que esta idea te encantaría

- ¿encantarme?, ¿acaso estás loca?

- Dicen que a veces la genialidad se confunde con la locura…

- ¡tú no podrías!

- Vamos… las dos sabemos que algo así sería perfecto para nuestra pequeña amiga, unos cuantos arreglos aquí y allá …

- No te atreverías

- ¿por qué no?

- Guardé silencio.

- ¿sabes Mai?, pensé que esto te gustaría

- ¿por qué?

- Bueno, es una manera de que el tonto de Zuzu regrese a tu lado…vamos, sé que lo quieres, siempre lo has querido....tu nodejarías escapr una oportunidad así, ¿acaso me equivoco?

oooOooo

El sol iluminaba las ventanas, había bajado a desayunar algo ligero pero no se había cruzado con Katara en el camino, la gente estaba nerviosa, sabía que en unas horas partiría, algunos bromeaban, otros se despedían, prometían verse en la Nación del Fuego, en va Sing Se o en el mundo de los espíritus. Esperaban, ellos no darían el primer paso, sabían que el Señor del Fuego lo haría, entonces todo se movilizaría, de momento solo observaba, escuchaban y esperaban.

- Zuko

- Si tío – dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas

- Ayer esperaba que te unieras a nuestra partida de Pai Sho

- Lo siento, yo…. Lo olvidé…, lo siento

- eso supuse...

- lo siento....lo olvidé por completo

- no te preocupes, ya jugaremos en otra ocasión

Zuko calló.

- Tal vez sería una buena idea que tu grupo partiera antes que el de los otros

- ¿por qué?, ¿mi padre hizo el anuncio oficial?

- Aun no, pero es algo confirmado, nuestros informantes y la gente se moviliza en los puntos acordados

- No, no lo decía por eso…

- ¿entonces?

- Debes adelantarte a los a acontecimientos, seguramente Azula espera…hubo reportes de que se desplazó a The Boling Rock hace unas horas

- ¿para qué?

- Aun no lo sabemos, pero será cuestión de horas…

- Zuko

- ¿si tío?

- Cuídate – dijo abrazándolo - el corazón de este viejo no lo soportaría

- Estaré bien tío, cuídate tú también…

- Por cierto – dijo separándose de él

- ¿si?

- no creo que sea buena idea regresarle ese collar frente a su hermano

- ¿cuál collar? – dijo enrojeciendo

- Cuando volteó su tío había desaparecido.

oooOooo

Katara se llevó la mano al cuello, como lo hacía inconscientemente y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el collar. Regresó al sitio donde había improvisado un baño, buscó en su habitación. No había nada. Se dejó caer frente a un pequeño espejo, tomó su peine y empezó a recorrer nerviosamente sus cabellos.

- ¿Katara?

- ¿sí? – dijo sobresaltada al reconocer a su hermano

- Estamos listos…

- Solo un momento…, no has visto mi collar por ahí?

- No

- Debió caerse cuando me lo quité en la mañana…

- Pronto será hora de irnos

- ¡No me pudo ir sin el collar de mamá!

- Búscalo… - dijo mientras salía

- Sugar Queen… - se esuchó desde el pasillo

- ¿Toph? , ¿has visto…?

- Aquí está – dijo lanzándolo

- ¿dónde estaba? – preguntó atrapándolo

- seguramente debiste dejarlo en la cocina

- no recuerdo que…

- Katara, repite conmigo, estaba en la cocina

- ¿por qué?

- Sokka está cerca – dijo Toph en voz baja – no querrás que él se entere

- ¿enterarme de qué? – dijo el chico asomándose a la habitación de su hermana

- De que _Sugar Queen_…

Katara sudó frio

- Que _Sugar Quen_ está muerta de nervios y anda dejando sus cosas por donde sea…

- Ah… - dijo saliendo - es … normal….todos estamos nerviosos

- Unos más que otros – dijo la maestra tierra

- Si….

oooOooo

El televisor se mueve, Kanna observa preocupada, acaba de recibir noticas de Yugoda, Pakku se había encontrado con Hakkoda y Bato poco después de la media noche, los chicos estaban en el campamento y todo estaba a punto de estallar. La tensión se sentía, lo veía en la red, en los periódicos y en los cientos de canales a lo largo y ancho de las naciones. Entonces apareció Ju Dee en la mitad de los canales.

_**Ju Dee:**__ Este es un día histórico para nuestra gloriosa nación… hace unos minutos, el señor del Fuego Ozai ha hecho una declaración…_

La cámara enfoca a Ozai

_Ciudadanos de las cuatro… perdón, tres naciones. este día será recordado en todas las naciones por cientos de años, este día La nación del Fuego su supremacía sobre todas las naciones, este día es el Nacimiento del Fénix,…la Nación del Fuego, el que extenderá la luz de la sabiduría por el mundo…. Este día glorioso, yo. El señor Fénix, marcharé a Ba Sing Se dejando a mi cargo a mi muy amada hija….que será coronada como Señor del Fuego al amanecer…_

_**Ju Dee**_: _eso fue hace unos minutos antes de que abordara las naves que lo llevarán a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, donde el señor fénix tendrá el honor de acabar en persona con los grupos rebeldes que han impedido…. – la imagen se distorsionó - … hasta el momento no sabemos a qué hora se llevará la ceremonia propiamente, pero hasta donde los jefes de protocolo nos han informado, se espera que_ _en cuestión de horas se convoque a un nuevo consejo y se informe de los detalles…. A continuación tendremos un capítulo más de su apasionada serie Avatar, the , last…. No olviden, estamos en Golden Dragon Chanel…_

_click_

Era la señal que esperaban. Kanna le pidió a los espíritus que cuidara a sus seres queridos. La chispa se había encendido.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo escribo este fic por diversión.

Por fin pude actualizar!, wiiii

Muchas garcias por sus comentarios a _Anónimo Kataang_ (muchas gracias ^_^, ok, no prob, es válido), BlueEyesPrincess (1.- si, aparece en las tarjetas y se rumora en el manga q sacarán,2 - 5, 7, 8, 11, 12.- ^_^ , 6.- n_n 9.- ups!, 10.- es una buena pregunta, ), _Azrasel_ (jejje, 1.-creo q es la fuerza de la costumbre, 2.- ^_^), _Nadiakiara_ (muchas gracias, visiten su galería en DA, tiene dibujos muy hermosos), _Kaylek_ (wiii!!), lil vamp _Umi Reira_ (gracias! ^_^), _Rashel Shiru_ (muchas garcias Rash!!!), así como también a _Tsuki no Tsuki_, _J Vossio y Bitemeedwaryeah _por seguir este fic.

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**El Castigo**

**XLVI**

* * *

- Es tiempo – dijo observando el cielo - en cualquier momento debe estar por llegar

- Vámonos – dijo Zuko

- ¡Que los espíritus los acompañen! – dijo Aang

- ¡Y si le pasa algo a mi hermana te las verás conmigo! – dijo Sokka

- ¡no me va a pasar nada! – gritó ella - ¡no soy tú!

- Ella se quedará con los refuerzos como acordamos

- ¡ni se te ocurra seguirlo! – le grita Sokka

- ¡té conozco Katara!, ¡se que lo harás! – grita Toph

- ¡¡¡¡Toph!!! – dicen Sokka y Aang

- no se preocupen, ¡yo también tengo una misión!

- ¡dile a papá que estaré bien! – dice Sokka

- ¡lo sé!

Sokka estaba al lado de Pian Dao, el chico de la tribu agua llevaba un uniforme de guerrero lobo que le había llevado Pakku de parte de Gran Grany, Aang había llegado con gurú Pathik a despedirlos, ellos debían partir primero debido a las últimas noticias, Toph llevaba a Momo en su brazo y los demás estaban listos.

- Tu padre los alcanzará en el sitio acordado – gritó Pian Dao

Sokka hizo un gesto de que comprendía y se enjuagó una lágrima que se empeñaba en escapar.

- ¡¡¡_Sifu Hotman_, _Sugar Queen_!!! – gritó Toph

Los dos voltearon antes de tirar de las riendas de Appa.

- ¡me deben una! – gritó Toph – ¡no pueden darse el lujo de morirse antes de que me la paguen!

Zuko hizo un gesto de que comprendía que obviamente no vio la maestra tierra.

-¡te debemos muchas! – gritó Katara - ¡Qué los espíritus los acompañen a ustedes también!

- Mientras se alejaban Aang se acercó a Toph.

- ¿qué tanto te deben?

- Más de lo que crees – dijo con un aire de suficiencia

- ¿es mucho dinero? – dijo Sokka interesado

- ¿dinero? - Toph empezó a reír –tenemos una cita que cumplir, ¡vámonos!

- ¿entonces que te debe? – insistió Sokka

- Nada que te importe _Boomerang guy_

- Katara no suele pedir nada…

- Lo mejor será que ya no pienses en eso

- ¿cómo que no? – dijo frunciendo las cejas

- Sokka…. La curiosidad mató al gato-vampiro

- Si claaaaaaro

- ¿cual gato –vampiro? – pregunta Aang

- Aang ,amigo – dice Sokka – tienes que aprender tantas cosas en esta vida

- ¡y vaya que sí! – dijo la maestra tierra

- ¡¡¡¡Toph!!!!

La chica de ojos de jade ríe. No ha tenido una sola noticia de sus padres en muchos días, va a una batalla que podría cambiar el transcurso de todo, donde podría convertirse en una heroína o caer como cualquiera en combatiente, no sabe si todo estará en paz en Gao Ling.

oooOooo

Madrugada, el cielo esta gris, desde antes que la última estrella se ocultara de nuevo en el horizonte hay mucho movimiento. Primero fueron los tres globos que llegaron con guardias, las noticias que vuelan de un extremo a otro de la nación a través de los halcones lagarto llevando nuevas órdenes que no es seguro mandar por métodos modernos, porque portan los sellos reales. La gente del interior sabe que hay gente nueva en la prisión, gente del Reino Tierra que avanza con los pies y manos encadenados, casi todos morenos, uno viejos, otros jóvenes, todos los reos de ojos verdes y grises observaron asustados el lago hirviente que los rodea por todas partes. No hay salida.

Desde el interior The_ Boiling Rock _se estremece, un grupo de maestros fuego de élite espera, hay rumores de que se efectuará un traslado de reos por ordenes de su excelencia Azula hija de Ozai, nieta de Azulon, bisnieta de Sozin y según dicen los más enterados la próxima líder de la Nación del Fuego.

Mai encabeza un grupo de hombres que se dirige a la enfermería. Las negociaciones con Azula no fueron sencillas, la vida de alguien no se debería negociar, su memoria menos; en estos momentos sabe que la princesa tiene todas las de ganar y ella todo que perder. El trato no es de lo más transparente y con alguien como Azula sabe que un mínimo detalle puede ser reinterpretado de otra forma.

La chica pálida trata de disimular su malestar y nerviosismo, respira hondo, pone la mejor cara que puede, es decir, su clásica expresión de hastío, avanza al lado de grupo de hombres que custodian a Ty Lee, su amiga avanza encadenada como si fuera un reo de alta peligrosidad.

Le remuerde la conciencia y le incomoda, ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más, se suponía que las tres eran amigas, que habían ido a la misma escuela desde niñas, que cuando eran más pequeñas habían hecho un pacto para estar juntas por siempre, e incluso se habían cortado los pulgares para sellarlo. Pero los pactos se quedan en la infancia, el tiempo pasó, ellas crecieron y cambiaron.

Ya lo había escuchado antes de labios de su madre habían brotado las palabras: no te fíes en la palabra de un príncipe, los príncipes no tienen palabra, los príncipes solo les son fieles a sí mismos, a sus intereses, con el paso del tiempo olvidan las promesas que no les convienen y cumplen las que quieren. ¿Por qué?, porque alguien les ha hecho creer que nacieron con ese privilegio y nada en el mundo les hará mudar de opinión. Que el mayor problema no es que Ty Lee haya tratado de escapar de la Nación del Fuego, que sus padres y hermanas hayan renegado de ella antes de que su _mancha_ las alcanzara y por su parte su tío teme caer en desgracia si algo sale mal por ayudar a la pequeña de ojos grises.

Aun así cree que hallará la forma de hacerle cumplir la promesa, en este momento Azula tiene todas las de ganar, pero tal vez un descuido, quizá un cambio en el viento…. Debe de haber algo que ella pueda hacer, ¡algo!, algo, se le ocurrirá algo para evitar que Azula siga adelante con su plan, eran amigas, se conocen de años, no puede creer que anteponga absurdos rumores a una amistad de tantos años.

Todos los que la custodian saben que un movimiento puede desatar un huracán que dejaría paralizado a más de cinco guardias, Mai sabe que en el remoto caso de que llegara a escapar su amiga no podría ir a ningún lado, el ferry está controlado, hay tiradores custodiando la entrada y la salida, a Azula no se le ha escapado un solo detalle.

- Mai, Mai…

- ¿eh?

- ¿qué te sucede? – dijo Ty Lee preocupada – pareces preocupada…

- Hablé con Azula

- ¿te dejaron hablar con ella?

- Si

- ¿qué dijo?

Los guardias se vuelven ceñudos hacia Mai, los soldados ven, escuchan y callan; solo hablan cuando alguien de mayor rango se los pide, es su obligación. La chica pálida no se asusta al notar sus posiciones defensivas y notar que esperan a que ella diga algo equivocado para actuar, aspira y respira, piensa con cuidado las palabras y entonces habla.

- Llegué a un acuerdo

- ¿Qué clase acuerdo? – dijo temerosa

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que abandonas este sitio, mi tío me dijo que…

- ¿Mai que sucede?

- te llevarán a otro sitio – dijo haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio

- ¿A dónde?

- A la capital

- ¿a la capital?

- Bueno, no propiamente a palacio sino a….

- ¡no debes dejar que me lleven!,

- No tenemos alternativa- dice en su tono más neutro

Los guardias se tensan. Ty Lee sabe lo que si se la llevan a la capital es un pase directo a la prisión de la familia real, la que funciona bajo el viejo y desgastado lema de "_ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun mas_", un sitio para los reos de mayor peligrosidad, un sitio al que la nobleza teme, porque por años han corrido horribles historias sobre lo que ahí sucede.

- ¡¡¡Señorita Mai!!! – se escuchó desde el otro lado del pasillo

- ¿sí?

- La princesa Azula me ordenó que no las deje solas –dijo la reo 104216

- Pero…

- Tengo ordenes de cuidar a la dama Ty Lee , todavía se halla convaleciente

- Ya estoy bien, ¡no necesito que me cuiden!

- Se equivoca, debo cuidarla en lo que llega su gran día

- ¿Cuál gran día? – dice la chica de ojos grises deteniéndose de súbito

- ¿es que no le han dicho todavía?

Mai no fue capaz de contestar, los ojos de Suki brillaban de una forma extraña y aterradora, los grises ojos de Ty Lee se encogieron y comprendió por que la habían cargado de cadenas, no quería que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo al sentir el aire de nuevo en su rostro. Un grupo de maestros fuego de Elite y Dai Li las custodiaba mientras se dirigían al ferry que las llevaría a la nave de la princesa, una brisa ligera se cuela entre ellos, la mirada de Ty Lee se desvió esperanzada poniendo alerta a los guardias, pero nada, tan solo había sido una ráfaga de viento en medio del calor sofocante que rodea la prisión.

Azula se había despedido mucho antes del alcaide de la prisión, parecía que tenía prisa, se veía nerviosa y no cesaba de de ir que era un día importante para ella, insistía en queque debían de llegar a las Puertas de Azulon cuanto antes. Mai marchó con paso firme al lado de su amiga, no se apartaría de ella mientras pudiera, su tío fua a despedirla y la vio de alejarse ceñuda, cargada de preocupaciones.

oooOooo

- ¿nada ha cambiado?

- No – dijo el médico – su condición es la misma mi señor

- ¿No recuperará la conciencia antes de mi partida?

- Es difícil saberlo – dijo el médico consultando los registros y los aparatos a los que estaba pendiente, la princesa Ursa parecía dormir, su ritmo cardiaco , su respiración y sus órganos vitales parecía que funcionaban de forma normal, todo parecía marchar perfectamente, pero ella no despertaba – puede despertar hoy, mañana, en un mes, un año o quizá nunca

- Déjenos solos

- Como desee alteza

Ozai guardó silencio al ver el rostro apacible y demacrado de su ex - esposa. Parecía dormir como cuando era más joven, su frente amplia y pálida, sus cabellos oscuros y sus cejas y pestañas del mismo tono en negro que recordaba, algunas arrugas le indicaban que el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Esta vez partiría y no la escucharía murmurar_ Xiaofeng_, como cuando estaban recién casados, pero tampoco lo ignorará fríamente como cuando ella entabló la demanda de divorcio. Hay algo que le molestaba, tal vez sea que no podrá verlo partir triunfante a la batalla de su vida.

Alarga su mano, toca su mejilla, acaricia las líneas de su rostro como cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, pero ella no reacciona, poco a poco sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello. Es tan fácil, tan solo tendría que apretar un poco, todo terminaría para ella, al fin y al cabo sabe que ella no es inocente, ella fue la responsable de la muerte de su padre, si, tal vez él le dio un empujoncito, pero jamás le mencionó que su propio padre lo había culpado de la muerte de su nieto, el solo le sugirió a ella algunas ideas que había vociferado su padre al enterarse que la ruina de su hermano era cosa suya, no era necesario que conociera esos insignificantes detalles.

Jamás pensó que Ursa tomara en serio las amenazas de Azulon, no creyó que una mujer como ella fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos. Nunca estuvo ni estará muy seguro de cómo lo hizo, lo que siempre sabrá es que sus palabras fueron la última gota que colmó el vaso de una secreta venganza familiar anhelada por generaciones. Si ella desaparecía el podría seguir adelante sabiendo que su padre había sido vengado, tan solo quedaría un cabo suelto: el eslabón más débil de la cadena y fuente de todos los problemas: Zuko.

oooOooo

Las últimas naves se alejaron de las puertas de Azulon, la de su padre había sido la primera en emprender la marcha, el rojo de la Nación del fuego contrasta con el azul que va quedando en el cielo, solo quedaban los papeles de colores, los estandartes con la insignia del fénix rojo ondeando sobre un campo de oro.

Atrás quedaban unas cuantas defensas, no era necesario dejar a tanta gente, los principales generales se hallaban hace días camino a Ba Sing Se, la entrada triunfal y el cometa volando sobre nuestras cabezas la cereza del inmenso pastel que esperaba disfrutar a partir de ese día en adelante. Toda la gloria y el poder de los maestros fuegos al conquistar y subyugar al pueblo más problemático, los otros no contaba, aire había desaparecido, agua temerosa, demasiado menguada para atreverse a atacar y tierra, los más numerosos y los más problemáticos que finalmente conocerán la gloria del Fuego de manos del mismísimo Señor Fénix.

Azula permaneció en silencio cuando llegó a la camioneta que la llevaría de vuelta a palacio. Nada había salido como esperaba. Las cosas no debían de haber salido así, debían de ser diferentes. Al llegar a palacio y todos se plegaron ante ella como solían hacerlo con su padre, ahora ella era su dueña y señora, pero en vez de convocar a los ministros o a los ansiosos generales de la cámara de guerra se encerró en sus habitaciones.

_¡Era mi plan, era mi día, mis estrategias!…. ¡y ahora me deja atrás con la Nación del Fuego como premio de consolación! ¡Que injusto!, me había esforzado tanto, hice hasta lo imposible por satisfacerlo y ahora veo claramente su plan, ahora es cuando debo de conformarme con un miserable pedazo de tierra mientras él se sirve al mundo con cuchara grande!_

_Yo fui la que hizo caer Ba Sing Se sin necesidad de un ejército, la que consiguió dividir a los amigos, la que se encargó de que los eslabones más débiles cedieran y que los personajes más poderosos de esa ciudad desaparecieran, yo fui la estratega, el caballo de batalla, la que estuvo detrás de estas conquistas y todo el crédito se lo lleva él._

Un jarrón se estrelló en el piso.

…_Y claro, en las historias no dirán como la princesa Azula doblegó con su inteligencia a los Reinos Tierra, si no como Ozai, el magnífico, entró triunfante y arrasó con todo hasta no dejar piedra sobre piedra de la vieja ciudad de los muros y palacios…_

Una figurilla la siguió

_¿y qué fue lo que hizo su padre?_

_Simplemente ver la conquista, observó que todo estaba en paz, que tenían el control, que les temían y sencillamente la quitó de en medio para quedarse con todo el crédito._

Y un viejo tintero de cristal manchó de negro las paredes y la roja alfombra.

Afuera de las habitaciones de la princesa Azula, futura gobernante suprema de la Nación del Fuego la gente temblaba, no la habían visto así desde que era muy pequeña y la verdad es que no esperaban que se repitiera un episodio parecido, especialmente a su edad.

Algo más voló hecho mil pedazos y se estrelló en la puerta, afuera los servidores temblaban. La situación había empeorado desde la partida del Señor Fénix, cuando públicamente la había relegado en ese punto y la había dejado en casa con la excusa de que sería más necesaria ahí que en el campo de batalla. Un valiente tomó aire y se atrevió a llamar a la puerta

- Princesa Azula…

- ¡no estoy para nadie!

Son noticias urgentes… - el hombre quería decirle que había gran malestar en la Nación a raíz de las alzas de impuestos, que si no lo externaban ante el Señor del Fuego era porque gobernaba con el miedo, y no es que no temieran que su hija siguiera sus mismos pasos, sino que tenían que encontrar un método para calmar los ánimos antes de que la gente se decidiera a levantarse en su contra.

- ¡déjenme sola!

- Pero su excelencia…

- ¡que no entienden!

Azula hizo un movimiento brusco, la pulsera que llevaba en la mano salió volando fue a estrellarse con tal fuerza contra la pared que la pulsera se rompió, las cuentas se estrellaron y muchas otras rompieron con el impacto, algunas otras terminaron en sus pies y las aplastó. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Alteza, debe saber que…

- ¡_agni kai_ al próximo que llame! – rugió desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Es inútil – murmuraban

- Esta haciendo un berrinche – se aventuró otro

- Silencio – les calló uno más – que no te escuche…podría empeorar

- Quizá sea hora de avisar a las damas Lo y Li, tal vez ellas sepan cómo proceder

- Rápido, vayan a buscarlas…debe saber lo de los informes de inteligencia

- ¿Cuáles informes?

- El enemigo está en la ciudad – dijo el guardia

- ¿cuál enemigo? – dijeron en tono burlón - nosotros somos los conquistadores, nadie se atrevería a atacarnos

- el Señor Fénix irá a consumar la conquista

- ¿qué no entienden?

- No serás uno de los paranoicos que pretenden desestabilizar todo – dijo un ministro

- Pero….

- Aléjate y no traigas mas disgustos a nuestra señora – dijo uno con voz altanera

El pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer, no esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero si los informes no fallaban y esos necios no querían escucharlo, la capital de la Nación del Fuego estaba en gran peligro, lo peor es que los informes decían que la gente no estaba contenta y que incluso no faltaría quien quisiera unirse al enemigo.

- Eso quiere decir que la ceremonia se pospone – dijo una mujer

- Si, será cuestión de que su alteza se controle – dijo alguien más mientras escucharon como otro objeto se rompía del otro lado de la habitación

Mai observaba desde las sombras y esperaba. Todos se asustaban y no sabían que esto podría ser el preludio de algo más grande, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento para poder hacer su siguiente movimiento. Se preguntó si ahora en adelante su vida estaría condenada a una vida de títere como la de 104216. Miró la pared del lugar, era la imagen de Lady Ilah, más allá, del otro lado de los edificios se elevaba la prisión donde habían encerrado a Ty Lee. Apretó con fuerza la daga azul que le había regalado Zuko en su último cumpleaños. La llevaba escondida en el cinto de su vestido, tenía que entregársela a la joven de ojos grises antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que Azula se le ocurriera borrarle la memoria y no hubiera marcha atrás.

oooOooo

El aire salado de las costas le trajo recuerdos de su pueblo, el mar iba y venía, era de mañana y habían esperado que se alejaran las últimas naves para empezar a enviarse comunicaciones más seguido Los que llevaban más tiempo infiltrados dieron cuenta del malestar de la población, del temor que sentían y la expectación y sorpresa al escuchar que Ozai sería ahora conocido como El _Señor Fénix_.

En lo que esperaba las siguientes noticias había ido como muchos otros a la costa, quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo se alejaban las últimas naves que les podrían haber dado problemas. Tenía una remota esperanza de ver a Ty Lee en el lugar, pero una vez más se equivocó, tal vez ella se había quedado en el palacio, tal vez la habían enviado al frente, pensaba angustiado, pero no, se decía, _piensa, Azula esta aquí, a donde esté ella, ahí estarán sus amigas_.

Ahora estaba impaciente, no dejaba de contar los minutos, había un punto de reunión, un santo y seña. Era una suerte que los Dai Li pudieran andar de un lado a otro de la ciudad sin que nadie se atreviera a cuestionarlos ni reprender a la gente de ojos verdes que merodeaba por todas partes. Habían entrado en la casa de enemigo y entre refugiados, traidores y traicionados.

No dejaba preguntarse dónde estaría Ty Lee. Ni una noticia, su madre tampoco le había contestado cuando había conversado con ella, le había cambiado automáticamente la conversación y le había suplicado que se cuidara, que no olvidara que era su único hijo, que no cometiera locuras, que si algo le pasaba el dolor la mataría.

- Haru

- ¿qué pasa? – contestó a su manos libres

- Es hora

- Estoy en mi sitio

- Espera la señal

- De acuerdo…. Teo

- ¿sí?

- Puedo pedirte un último favor

- Habla

- Quiero saber de ella, ¿no habrá noticias de ella en algún sitio?

- Buscaré, pero no te prometo nada, sabes que en estos momentos es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar

- Lo sé – dijo con un tono desilusionado - hazlo por mí, por los buenos tiempos

- Bien, tu solo sigue en tu posición

Haru colgó y de nuevo la música de D.J Halleck volvió a ocupar su mente hasta que alguien lo tocó del hombro. El se sobresaltó creyendo que los habían descubierto hasta que reconoció esos ojos, si, se había tardado mucho.

- Ya es hora

- ¿tan pronto? – dijo mientras consultaba su reloj

_- Es hora _– le dijo con insistencia la chica de ojos azules

- Estoy listo

- Sígueme, debemos alcanzaros cuanto antes

Y mientras escuchaba las estridentes notas de la melodía se mezcló con la gente, con la secreta esperanza de verla, aunque fuera de lejos ese par de ojos grises que tanto extrañaba.

oooOooo

Toph escuchaba murmullos, podía ver que había muchas gentes dispuestas de acuerdo al plan de batalla. La gente del Loto Blanco era sumamente organizada, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo bien que se movían siguiendo las cuidadosas jugadas de Pai Sho que iba reconocido una y otra vez en el campo de batalla, formas básicas, que se iban tornando poco a poco en estrategias mucho más complejas de lo que aparentaba, recordaba las veces que había apaleado a pies ligeros, pero jamás había imaginado que alguien más podría inspirarse en esos movimientos para planear el plan de ataque y contraataque a semejante escala.

- Estaba nerviosa, como muchos otros de lo que estaban en el lugar y esperaba con ansias el momento en que todo iniciara. Momo se acercó y se acurrucó a su lado.

- ¿nervioso? – susurró mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lémur volador – tranquilo, ya pasará Momo, verás que en unas semanas estarás volando de nuevo al lado de pies ligeros…

El grupo que lo seguía estaba estratégicamente disperso por la entrada, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecerían en el horizonte, primero se encargarían de ellos Pakku y sus maestros de mágica aguacontrol él se haría cargo de los otros: los que venían por aire, lo cual sería un gran reto…. Como si eso no le gustara. Toda la noche había estado pensando en posibles estrategias y estaba nervioso, sabía que no era lo mismo planearlas para un tablero que con personas de carne y hueso, que tenían amigos y familia esperándolos en casa, que todos confiaban en que fuera un buen líder y los guiara sabiamente en el campo de batalla.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

Aang esperaba la llegada del señor del Fuego, sabía que sería su gran prueba, pelear no solo estaba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, pero alguien debía enfrentarse al Señor del Fuego, en esos momentos en los campos de batalla del Reino Tierra, en los océanos y en los aires se desataría la batalla más terrible que hubieran vivido en cientos de años. Ellos no atacarían primero, esperarían, observarían y se encargarían de repeler a los invasores.

Si por él fuera no moriría nadie más.

Pero ya habían muerto demasiados, alguien le tenía que poner fin a esto de una vez por todas, el momento que más temía y mas ansiaba había llegado. Cuando los globos aparecieron en el cielo, sus respiraciones se contuvieron, contaron uno, dos tres….cinco, diez….doce naves, otras tantas y seguían llegando. Una de ellas abrió una de sus escotillas, el emblema oscuro de la Nación del Fuego y de un fénix ondeaba, a una señal una inmensa bocanada de fuego cubrió aguas y rocas, evaporando unas y fundiendo otras conforme la nave se acercaba, el avatar supo que había llegado su momento, que debía acabar con esa locura, tomó su planeador y voló hacia el enemigo.

A una orden los barcos que avanzaban se encontraron con las flotas de maestros agua esperándoles dispuestos a vender muy caro su pellejo, grandes trozos de hielo perforaron los barcos, hubo explosiones, fuego y agua combatiendo en el océanos. Mientras tanto en tierra a una señal maestros tierra que apoyaban a la gente de Sokka empezaba a disparara proyectiles contra los globos, los barcos que alcanzaban a acercarse a las costas fueron sorprendidos por un ataque de proyectiles de roca y metal, la gente de los Reinos Tierra no la estaba pasando tampoco nada bien, pues a cambio de los ataque sorpresas no dejaban de recibir una letal lluvia de fuego.

El cometa iba surcando lentamente los cielos. Habría sido un espectáculo hermoso, pero desafortunadamente en cielo, tierra y mar se había desatado esa batalla que se había fraguado por años en lo más profundo de la Nación del Fuego.

oooOooo

Ba Sing se TV en vivo y en directo….

Ju Dee con su eterna expresión sonriente: Señores_ y señoras, público que nos sigue en vivo y en directo en esta transmisión especial sorpresivamente nuestras cámaras son fieles testigos de un hecho extraordinario. Todos ustedes, querido público recordará que los Dai Lee , rompiendo con las tradiciones, echaron abajo gran parte de las murallas que por cientos de años habían guardado los milenarios secretos de nuestras ciudad en aras de la unidad e igualdad de sus habitantes, pero desde hace días ha sucedido algo muy singular en la ciudad._

Se abre la toma y enfocan a los límites de la ciudad.

_Un grupo de gentes enarbolando banderas con un emblema de una flor similar a la de las fichas del popular juego de Pai Sho ha montado unos campamentos a las afueras de las ruinas de las murallas. No sabemos de que le trata esto, pero parece que el movimiento tiene que ver con gente de todas las naciones que han aparecido con intención de defender la ciudad, lo cual parece absurdo, ya que estamos bajo las ordenes de la Nación del Fuego después de la misteriosa fuga del rey Kuei de la ciudad._

_Ignoramos hasta el momento las intenciones de esas gentes que acampan afuera, solo diremos que llevan uniformes parecidos con insignias blancas, azules con los emblemas de fichas de Pai Sho, como si de un juego se tratara de una convención de fanáticos de ese popular juego de mesa, como esa historia en que…esperen un momento, tenemos noticias de último minuto - hace una pausa – de acuerdo a los último reporte estas gentes pertenecen a todas las naciones, hay desde gente de la nación del Fuego, de las diversas Tribu Agua y de los Reinos Tierra y en algunos sitios han empezado a enfrentarse a las gentes de la Nación del Fuego y a los Dai Lee…. Les repito, desconocemos sus intenciones…mucho tememos que…_

La transmisión se perdió, quedó en estática y segundos más tarde apareció la imagen de Ju Dee negociando con Azula, primero en un restaurante, después en algunas de las numerosas reuniones a las que había sido convocada al palacio de Ba Sing se, cámaras de seguridad con fecha, hora, minuto y segundo. Cuando la transmisión se pierde de nuevo y reaparece Ju Dee con una expresión confusa en el rostro, el público observa como recibe una llamada y le dan un guión, momentos más tarde, trata de recobrar la compostura, pero es tarde, el público ha visto lo que tenía que ver.

- ¡No irán a creer una sola …– dice con su sonrisa confusa y se da cuenta de que equivocó la palabra – es un…. ¡es un truco!, son actores!, es parte de la ofensiva del enemigo…

- Desde atrás de las cámaras alguien le grita:

- ¿cuál enemigo?

- ¿el interno o el externo?

- ¡soy víctima de un complot! – grita la reportera estrella de Ba Sing Se TV

Se pone tensa, la situación se le va de las manos, las gentes de la producción la observan con desconfianza, hay quienes le creen víctima de un elaborado complot enemigo, pero hay otros, y son más de los que quisiera, que la ven con desprecio, como si la condenaran por vender a los suyos.

Mientras eso sucedía, Gran Gran ofrecía un tazón de arroz en el altar de Tui y La, le rogaba a los espíritus que no le quitaran a sus seres queridos, que ya había sido muy duro tener que enterrar a su hija y a su esposo. Le suplicaba al señor de los Océanos que protegiera a los suyos de sus enemigos, que le diera fuerza a los maestros agua que combatían fieramente y a la Luna que pronto aparecería en el firmamento que iluminara con su sabia luz a su yerno y a sus nietos.

Tomó el paño que le habían enviado a su hija y le pidió a su hija que desde el mas allá protegiera a sus retoños, que no tenían la culpa del horror que se había desatado, que la guerra no era algo que vieran todos los días, que los hiciera prudentes y sobre todo que los protegiera y permitiera que volvieran sanos y salvos, le recordaba a los espíritus que en esa horrible conflicto había perdido a numerosos seres queridos, que ya era suficiente, qué si eso no bastaba ya no sabía qué.

En otro extremo Poppy Bei Fong, había prendido una vara de incienso en el interior de sus habitaciones, frente al altar familiar hace una profunda reverencia, su noble frente pega en el suelo, ha encomendado a uno de los espíritus y a los guardianes de la familia a pesar de que su esposo se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

Le había parecido duro separarse de ella sin siquiera despedirse, muy tarde se había enterado que no era la débil niñita que necesitaba ser protegida a toda costa, que ella podía defenderse tranquilamente porque era de las mejores maestra Tierra que existían en el reino en muchos siglos. Por momentos recordaba a su padre, que en otros tiempos cuando Toph era muy pequeña la ponía en sus rodillas y por horas le narraba como había peleado en el _Gran Asedio de Ba Sing se_, cuando el bravo Dragón del Oeste se había retirado al morir su hijo, tal vez si Toph no hubiera escuchado esos relatos no habría sentido el deseo de combatir, tal vez era algo de lo que no podía escapar, karma familiar.

Tocó la campanilla y juntó sus manos. En un principio le había horrorizado que pudiera hacer tierra control a pesar de su condición, le había parecido una abominación de la naturaleza, no era posible que los espíritus le hubieran dado tales habilidades a alguien que no podía ver, le parecía peligroso, y aun cuando el director de la Academia Omashu le había tratado de explicar que ella tenía el don de ver a través de la tierra, Poppy Bei Fong pensaba que Toph simplemente estaba siendo usada como un peón más de los espíritus en una guerra infernal que no parecía tener ni principio ni fin.

Gurú Pathik se hallaba meditando en las empolvadas ruinas de un templo aire donde hace tiempo sus moradores habían huido dejando desierto el lugar. Ahora todo iba dejando paso al polvo y a la exuberante vegetación de la zona. En su estado contemplativo el viejo amigo de Gyatso había entrado en trance, oraba por que la inevitable guerra que se libraba fuera breve, rogaba por que finalmente hubiera algo que llevara al equilibrio, oraba por el bienestar de todos y pedía a los espíritus que hicieran lo que fuera necesario para restablecer el equilibrio roto por culpa de la ambición de los hombres.

oooOooo

Los grupos por la capital de la Nación del Fuego se habían diseminado, los maestros tierra habían tardado días pero habían establecido una serie de túneles más o menos seguros que los llevaban a sitio estratégicos de palacio. En las zonas marginadas agitaba a unas personas, en las otras se mezclaban y aprovechando una reunión en la que se quejaban porque querían a las tropas de vuelta, que estaban cansados de pagar impuestos para una guerra que parecía no tener fin, que ya no le creían al Señor del Fuego, que los había abandonado en plena crisis por ir a conquistar la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, dejando en su nombre a una adolescente que parodiaban continuamente en televisión nacional y no creían capaz de ocuparse de los asuntos que importaban a la Nación del Fuego.

Lo peor fue cuando los noticiarios en línea en donde se daban a conocer los resultados de los primeros enfrentamientos en las llanuras de Ba Sing Se, en las pantallas aparecían banderas con un loto, y lo peor es que alguien que había desaparecido hace cientos de años y creían que era una leyenda: el avatar, enfrentándose en un duelo directamente con el mismísimo Señor del Fuego, que desplegaba sus más potentes ataques contra el enemigo.

Las cámaras pronto trataron de trasladarse a ese punto, pero era difícil, arriesgado, pero sobre todo peligroso, las televisoras buscaban cubrir la noticia. El señor del fuego se había despojado de sus ropajes peleaba mano a mano con el que parecía ser solo un chiquillo pequeño y delgado.

Ráfagas de fuego iluminaban los montículos de piedra, el chico las esquivaba, se movía, hacía que las rocas volaban para protegerlo como armadura, la poco agua que podían conseguir en esa zona árida se movía a su voluntad agua procurando contener y confundir al enemigo; el aire le daba una agilidad, velocidad y gracia para esquivar los ataques del enemigo; en tanto el fuego con el paso del cometa brillaba con más fuerza y potencia que nunca.

El enfrentamiento seguía con una velocidad aterradora, algunos camarógrafos habían perdido sus cámaras y estaba herido, varias transmisiones se habían perdido en directo y en línea, la visibilidad era mala a causa de polvo levantado y las llamas que ardían por doquier, e incluso los más experimentados corresponsales de guerra observaban asombrados el despliegue de poder que arrasaba con todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

oooOooo

Cuando Mai finalmente pudo llegar a la celda ya era muy tarde, estaba vacía, no había señales de que alguien había estado por ahí. Gruñó y se volvió hacia el primero que vio, le dijeron que se la habían llevado de madrugada, que habían prohibido decir cuál era el sitio donde había sido asignada, furiosa sacó la daga, se abalanzó sobre uno de los guardias y amenazó al resto de que no dudaría en empañar la hoja azul si no le decían a donde la habían llevado.

Arrastró al guardia con ella, entonces llegaron las primeras noticias de un motín en el exterior, de ataques que provenían bajo tierra, todo se hizo más confuso, debían de bajar a apoyar a combatir al enemigo o debían de negociar con la loca que amenazaba con un cuchillo, la mayoría se inclinó por la defensa.

Finalmente alguien susurró que no volvería a verla, que le habían hecho lo mismo que a otros presos de otras naciones que desde hace días por ordenes de la princesa, habían sido sometidos al _Experimento Dai Li_ , para después vestirlos con los uniformes de la Nación de Fuego y sacarlos como carne de cañón para hacerle frente al enemigo.

oooOooo

Zuko siempre había pensado que las batallas y guerras antiguas eran hermosos relatos que lo emocionaban desde que era niño, desde pequeño había sido educado para ser un guerrero, para defender a los suyos del enemigo, pero hasta hace unos años no había contemplado la idea de que el enemigo no viniera de fuera, sino de adentro, desde su misma familia y que él tuviera que rebelarse a las tradiciones anteriores a los tiempos de Sozin.

Siempre había creído a pie juntillas lo que leía, imaginaba los gloriosos combates, pero hasta el decreto contra los nómadas no había cuestionado si lo que había hecho sus ancestros tenía una razón justa, tampoco le había preocupado mucho investigar lo que pensaba la gente, porque era la masa que alababa a la familia a los pies del balcón, la chusma como despectivamente mencionaba su padre, sin valor, porque estaba ahí para rendirles pleitesía a los que gobernarían por derecho divino, ahora sabía que las cosas no eran así.

Lo que había vivido y experimentado en Ba Sing Se lo había hecho cambiar, aprender que el poder de convocatoria no podía ser subestimado, que los medios eran un arma de dos filos, que en tiempos de diversidad tus compañeros podían resultar inesperados, mas si resultaba que su padre se había convertido en el potencial dictador del mundo y su hermana iba a tomar tranquilamente su lugar Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la gente al saber que pensaba desafiar las ideas de su padre e impedir que su hermana gobernara, se preguntaba si también pensarían que era un traidor, un títere tal vez de su tío o de otras fuerzas externas. Tenía miedo pero ya estaba todo en marcha y no podía volver atrás.

Estaba pendiente de las noticias mientras seguía a los suyos, de acuerdo a los planes Katara se había reunido con otro grupo, teóricamente con ayudad de maestros tierra se verían de nuevo en la explanada para dirigirse al sitio donde se celebraría la ceremonia de coronación.

A su paso, la gente cerraba y atrancaba las puertas, mientras otros salían enfurecidos a las calles. No estaba muy seguro de que había hecho su padre, peor lo que si sabían es que gran parte de las fuerzas estaban fuera de la capital, solo habían quedado con las reservas.

Sentía que todo lo que pasaba no era real, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, se movía en dirección, tenía noticias de lo que pasaba minuto a minuto, sabía que afuera de Ba Sing Se las fuerzas del Loto Blanco combatían contra la gente de la Nación del Fuego, que en el agua la gente de las tribus se estaba batiendo como hace siglos no se les veía, había también rumores de movimientos extraños que atribuían a gente de aire, pero nadie podía asegurarlo, porque eran pacíficos, pero lo que más impactaba era el regreso del avatar, en esos momentos y oponiéndose una vez más a la voluntad del Señor del Fuego.

Vio pasar a otro grupo de personas que corrían, un grupo de presuntos Dai Li los perseguía y había que hacerles frente, el quiso involucrarse, pero se lo impidieron, no había tiempo que perder otro grupo se haría cargo de ellos, él debía de llegar cuanto a Palacio, porque se corrían los rumores que su hermana podía ser coronada en cualquier momento.

oooOooo

Lo y Li estaban en el salón del trono, el fuego del lugar era de un tono verde y azul que daba un toque siniestro al lugar en donde siempre habían resplandecido las llamas doradas de sus predecesores. Pero no había poder humano que tuviera tranquila a su sobrina.

Lo peor es que la hora de la coronación se acercaba y ella ni siquiera estaba peinada, se la pasaba dando y recibiendo informes de los Dai Li desde que alguien se le ocurrió decir que había disturbios en la ciudad y que las autoridades se sentían rebasadas. Desde la madrugada había hecho algo, lo notaban, porque estaba nerviosa y la chica con nombre de números no etsaba por ningún lado para hacerle reverencias.

La puerta sonó.

- Lady Azula

- ¡estoy ocupada!

- Es su peinadora … dice que si no sale…

- ¡habrá tiempo!

- Y el vestido de… - se escuchó desde fuera

- ¡no llevaré ningún vestido!, ¡exigí que trajeran mi armadura!

- ¡pero alteza!

- ¡no voy a dejar que me coronen con un estúpido e inútil vestido!

- ¡pero el protocolo!

- ¡al cuerno el protocolo! – dijo marcando furiosamente su blackberry

Lo y Li decidieron intervenir, esto se estaba tornando demasiado mal. Una fiesta apropiada de coronación no podía hacerse en armadura y menos si se trataba de la primera mujer que se sentaría en el trono desde que la nación había sido fundada.

- Azula, cariño… - dijo Li

- ¿siguen aquí? – dijo ceñuda

- Querida, es una fecha muy especial – dijo Lo

- Sean útiles y hagan algo

- Azula, estas siendo descortés – dijo Li

- Reparen esto – dijo señalando las cuentas de la pulsera

- ¿qué clase de baratija es esa? – dijo Lo

- ¡no es una baratija!, ¡es importante para mí!

- Pero si…

- ¡no me pondré la corona si no tengo esa pulsera en mi mano!

- ¡pero le faltan cuentas! – dijo Lo

- ¡y otras están rotas! – dijo Li – podría ser de mal augurio

- ¡háganlo o las enviaré exiliadas a más miserable isla de la Nación del Fuego!

- Azula, se razonable, al menos a las peinadoras…

- …en lo que hacemos tiempo para arreglar tu pulsera

- Que pasen – dijo finalmente mientras seguía tecleando obsesivamente

Las dos mujeres salieron a buscar ayuda, ni siquiera les gustaron las cuentas rojas y brillantes, no recordaban haber visto algo así en su alhajero, pensaron que era de muy mal gusto, tenía unos nudos que le recordaban los objetos del sur, pero renegaron furiosamente de la idea al instante. Ignoraban quien se la había dado, tal vez una de sus amigas, a las que por cierto hace días no veían a su lado

Se dijeron que si hacían unos pequeños cambios por aquí y por allá tal vez no se daría cuenta y en vez de llevar una pulsera con cuentas de vidrio podría llevar una de rubíes que había pertenecido a la princesa Ilah, en vez de esa baratija que quien sabe de dónde había salido.

oooOooo

Mai se movió tan pronto como pudo, interrogó a los que se dejaron. Se enteró que la chica 104216 había sido enviada a dirigir a un batallón que haría frente a los invasores a las afueras del palacio. No recordaba que ese mismo día se llevaría a cabo la coronación de Azula, la gente se movía por todo el palacio preparando los últimos detalles y ella debía de ir a contracorriente.

Corrió hacia una de las vistas que daban al exterior, afuera empezaba a llegar más gente, no tenía idea en qué momento habían empezado a llegar, a los lados veía apostadas cámaras, helicópteros, pasaban generales y había damas y nobles caminando a sus lugares. Afuera las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, más allá de las vallas que se habían colocado afuera de palacio se escuchaban gritos por una parte de apoyo y por otro consignas en contra de Azula y el Fénix, lo mejor del asunto fue cuando empezaron a gritar los nombres de Iroh, Lu ten y finalmente los del príncipe Zuko.

Observó que los maestros fuego esperaban órdenes para ayudar a hacer una muralla de fuego en cuanto empezara la ceremonia de coronación. Entonces la tierra se agitó maestros tierra empezaron a emerger de los sitios más inesperados, al lado de una torre, derrumbando casetas de guardias, algunos se asustaron y corrieron, otros dijeron que eran colonos, que eran refuerzos Dai Li, pero ella no se engañaba. Debía de avisarle a Azula, debía de encontrar a Ty lee, debía saber a dónde había enviado a esas dos o de lo contrario tendría que dejarla como alfiletero, así fuera la mismísima gobernante de la Nación del Fuego.

oooOoo

Haru fue el primero que la reconoció. Era ella, era Suki, ese peinado, esos ojos azules, si , era la misma Suki que traía de cabeza a Sokka porque no había noticias de ella, estaba frente a ellos, con un extraño _disfraz_ de la Nación del Fuego, pensó que era parte del plan, felicitó mentalmente a quien se le hubiera ocurrido infiltrarla entre los enemigos.

- Suki – le gritó una y otra vez

Entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la chica que estaba a su lado, uniforme parecido, diadema, cabellera larga, castaña y esos inconfundibles ojos grises.

- ¡Ty Lee!

Pero ella no respondió, sus ojos lo miraban igual que a los que se estaban reuniendo fuera, le gritó con más fuerza, pero en su mirada era glacial, se parecía a ella, era ella, sus hermanas no se meterían en algo así, debía de ser ella, ¿pero pro que estaba ahí?, ¿por qué no estaba al lado de Azula?, ¿qué parte de la historia se había perdido? Entonces a una orden todos los de la Nación del Fuego se colocaron en posición de ataque como si fueran un solo cuerpo.

- Esto es una pesadilla – murmuró , habló por su auricular – Teo, tenemos problemas

_- Escucho Haru_

- La encontré, es decir las encontré

_- ¿a quién?_

- A Suki y a Ty Lee

_- ¿en serio?_

- Están del lado enemigo y no sé por qué

_- ¡qué!_

- les he gritado , he tratado de llamar su atención, pero es como si no me conocieran, juraría que es cosa de la bruja de Azula…, avisa a todos que tengan cuidado, nadie querrá tener problemas con Sokka

_- Correcto_

- Una cosa mas

_- ¿sí?_

- Dile a todos que la chica de la trenza es muy peligrosa

- Lo hare…

- También diles que es asunto mío

_- ¿estás bien Haru?_

- Deséame suerte Teo–alcanzó a escuchar entre gritos y consignas -porque alguien quiere cumplir su amenaza

No hubo respuesta.

oooOooo

Azula se impacientaba, el peinado estaba listo, la armadura también a pesar de los gestos de preocupación de todos, murmuraciones de que no era algo que se acostumbraba, que iba a romper con los protocolos. Le llegaban gritos de afuera, pero no había hecho mucho caso, le importaba saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo mas allá, el dichoso avatar finalmente había aparecido, había pocos datos, solo sabía que su padre estaba enfrentándolo y que su gordinflón tío estaba pelando a favor del enemigo.

Sí, claro, que se podía esperar de alguien que había dejado todo por irse a vivir a la miserable capital del Reino Tierra. Era de esperarse, pero no tendría éxito, Ba Sing se era suya, los pobladores les obedecían, o al menos es lo que leía en los informes que enviaba puntualmente Ju Dee.

Llamaron a la puerta, pensó que debía de tratarse de Lo y Li que venían de vuelta con la pulsera que había roto en un momento de enojo, gritó que pasaran y no puso atención a quien entró, se miró en el espejo, ya imaginaba proclamando su discurso, las cosas no se quedarían así, de su cuenta correría que sus tropas marcharían al norte y barrería a la Tribu Agua del Norte de una vez por todas.

- Azula

- Mai

- Ah, eres tú, pensé que no vendrías, ¿qué haces vestidas así?

- ¿a dónde enviaste a Ty Lee?

- ¿perdón?

- No está en su celda…

- Acordamos…

- Todos mis acuerdos son por escrito, ¿dónde está lo que acordamos?

Mai tuvo que tragarse una maldición y con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir dijo.

- Prometiste que Ty Lee estaría sana y salva

- Ah , eso … - dijo sonriendo –la envié con su familia

- ¡mientes!

- ¿por qué lo haría?, su familia estará en primera fila esperando ver mi ascensión al trono, ahí la verás

- ¡sabes que no es así!

- Anda, ve, búscalas…. – hizo una pausa muy estudiada –pero ya recuerdo, ¡no podrás!, porque no perteneces a la nobleza y solo la nobleza fue convocada para mi coronación

- ¡Azula mas te vale que ella esté sana y salvo o si no…!

- ¡no me vengas con intimidaciones!, no estás en posición de amenazarme, soy la futura señora de esta nación y tú no eres más que la hija de un hombre muy rico

- Una explosión se escuchó fuera y Azula dejó atrás sus sueños de venganza y gloria para volver a la realidad.

- ¡qué sucede allá afuera!

- La gente se amotina – dijo regresando a su tono neutro

- ¡qué! – dijo volviéndose hacia ella - ¿quién dice?

- La gente clama a tu tío y a tu hermano

Azula rió.

- Así que es eso, ahora resulta que vienes a defender los intereses de Zuzu, si, ya lo suponía, había algo más, siempre lo hay…- hizo otra pausa - ¡eres la única que faltaba en traicionarme!

- ¡no te estoy traicionando!

- ¡dime dónde lo tienes escondido! – dijo volviéndose a ella con los ojos encendidos

- ¡Qué!

- ¡vamos acaso crees que no lo sé! – dijo empujándola

- Azula…

- Sé que afuera están inconformes, que quieren retrasar mi momento de gloria, pero no, ¡eso no pasará!

- Azula, creo que…

- ¡tú no crees nada!, ¡vienes a traicionarme igual que los otros!

- ¿Cuáles otros?

- ¡todos!, he seguido minuto a minuto lo que pasa,¡el avatar apareció y le está dando muchos problemas mi padre! Ahora me dices que Zuko aparecerá en cualquier momento, que solo busca el eslabón más débil para apartarme de nuevo de mi momento de gloria, ¡pero eso no pasara!

- Azula creo que estas muy ex…

- ¡estoy perfectamente bien! – gritó fuera de sí - ¡guardias!

Al momento aparecieron en la puerta un grupo de maestros fuego de elite.

- Si alteza

- ¡Apártenla de mi vista a esa traidora!

- ¡no puedes hacerme eso!

- Querida…ya lo estoy haciendo – dijo mientras le volvía al espalda

Mai se puso en posición defensiva, no iba a dejar que pusieran un dedo en su persona, los guardias avanzaron y ella haciendo gala de su agilidad y velocidad disparó una serie de cuchillos que desconcertaron a los maestro fuego y le dieron tiempo para salir de la habitación. Pronto darían la alarma y tendría a un regimiento tras su pista. Conocía el lugar desde niña y aprovechando eso escogió las rutas menos transitadas, las partes más oscuras, porque debía de llegar al exterior, conseguir a la fuerza que alguien le diera informes de los presos, alguien debía de saber a donde la habían llevado, corrió cuando escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban, la vida de Ty Lee dependía de ella.

Fue entonces que las cosas se salieron de cause y que la gente presenció por primera vez una batalla en el corazón del volcán de la nación de fuego. Maestros tierra seguían apareciendo, unos maestros fuego aparecieron para hacerles frente, la gente que esperaba en la plaza se replegaba y corría para evitar salir herida, gritos, confusión, golpes, pedazos de roca que volaron cuando hicieron boquetes para dejar pasar a la gente de fuera y un látigo de agua que se movía como su elemento buscando desesperadamente llegar al patio central.

Las noticias le llegaron al momento a la princesa, que salió de sus habitaciones para observar desde las alturas lo que pasaba, los guardias no querían permitírselo, lo sacerdotes esperaban impacientes en el patio, la nobleza se preguntaba qué pasaría si los atacantes realmente lograban ingresar a palacio, no tuvieron que imaginar mucho, antes de lo esperado un grupo de maestros tierra habían aparecido en el lugar, la gente empezó a correr en busca de refugio, la princesa dio órdenes que los Dai Li hicieran frente a los maestros tierra.

Azula buscó el rostro de su hermano en la multitud, los guardias trataban de que se protegiera, pero no, ella seguía buscándolo, entonces lo reconoció, vestido de civil dirigiendo a un pequeño grupo que iba acercándose a los sacerdotes, no, no lo iba a permitir, corrió , tomó impulso y saltó tal como su padre le había enseñ de ellos se fue formando un corro. Ella avanzó resuelta, él adoptó una posición defensiva, la pelea en el exterior y el interior seguía, pero parecía que había una señal muda que nadie más que los hermanos podían participar del enfrentamiento.

- Zuzu – haciendo un falsete dulzón - ¡viniste a mi coronación!, creí que nadie más de la familia lo recordaría

- ¡sabes que es mi derecho de nacimiento!

- ¿sí?, no me digas

- ¡sabes que es cierto!

- Ay Zuzu, Zuzu , Zuzu… - dijo en tono aleccionador – nuestro padre pensaba que eras un cobare y tenía razón

- ¿qué?

- Si, apareces justo cuando él no está para clamar por lo que supuestamente es tuyo

- ¡no sabes lo que dices Azula!

- ¿sabes?, las cosas y los tiempos cambian, nuestro padre decidió que yo le sucedería

- ¡no puedes hacerlo!, por derecho…

- Los dos sabemos que el derecho puede torcerse – dijo haciendo una mueca

- En ese momento la princesa reconoció a la hermana de Sokka que trataba de acercarse al sitio donde ella y su hermana no dejaban de dar vueltas.

- Así que hasta trajiste a esa odiosa campesina para que te ayudara, ¿tan débil te crees Zuzu?

- Vino porque así lo quiso

- Sí, claro

- Azula, sabemos que solo hay una forma de resolver esto – dijo el príncipe

_- Agni kai_- murmuró su hermana – finalmente tendrás tu _Agni Kai_ Zuzu

Su hermano asintió. Katara observó aterrada y trató de avanzar un poco más.

- Pero antes que nada debemos igualar marcadores

- ¿qué? – dijo Zuko

Antes de que Zuko pudiera reaccionar un destello azul salió de los dedos de su hermana y apuntó en dirección de su rebelde hermano y la detestable campesina.

- Nooooooooooooo – dijo corriendo al ver el resplandor

Katara y Zuko apenas alcanzaron a volverse una fracción de segundo, entonces una figura se interpuso, hubo una luz que recorrió en cámara lenta la trayectoria, no había manera de escapar, entonces ella se interpuso y recibió el impacto directo.

- ¡Mai! – se volvió Zuko al verla caer en cámara lenta

Katara corrió sabiendo que al hacerlo estaban perdidos y quedaban a merced de Azula

- ¿se pondrá bien? – preguntó el maestro fuego

La maestra agua no respondió, no estaba segura de que funcionara, el impacto le había dado de lleno en el pecho, se veía y olía a carne quemada, la herida se veía muy mal, debían apartarla y atenderla cuanto antes.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Zuko desesperado

- Porque quise – dijo Mai

- Debiste dejar…. - dijo Zuko - yo podía haber...

- No – dijo la chica pálida

- Te sacaremos de aquí… te pondrás bien – dijo Katara dándole una mirada desesperada a maestro fuego, que pasó uno de sus brazos por Mai – te ayudaré…

- Deben ayudar a Ty lee

- ¿pero tú?

- Azula le borró la memoria, igual que a la chica Kyoshi

- ¡qué!

Al otro lado Azula aprovechó el momento, tenía a su hermano a tiro, Mai alcanzo a verla con un rabillo, Azula dejó ir el relámpago azul una precisión horrorosa, la joven pálida apenas si tuvo tiempo de empujar al príncipe, mientras Katara trataba de entender lo que pasaba. El segundo impacto hizo que el aire se fuera y viera todo de colores, el dolor se hiciera más agudo y cayera definitivamente al suelo mientras los demás sentían como todo se hacía lento.

- ¡se supone que no era para ti! – chilló Azula - ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¡se supone que eras mi amiga!

- Siempre lo fui

- ¡me traicionaste!, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – gimió Azula

- porque a lo amo - fueron sus últimas palabras

Katara se acercó a ella, trató de aplicar agua, tomó su pulso y le hizo un gesto negativo, Zuko apretó los puños y se dirigió con paso firme a enfrentar a su hermana, que llevandose a la cabeza sus manos había deshecho su peinado para dejar su cabellera como una llama oscura ondeando viento.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


End file.
